Once Upon A Fairy Tail
by A Penned Desire
Summary: What happens when a fugitive meets Laxus? Her soon-to-be Fairy Tail friends? Answer: Major craziness, tons of adventures and of course, romance. Pairings goes accordingly: LaxusXOC, LucyXNatsu, JuviaXGray. Takes place after Laxus left the guild.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Look at that puny human vermin, Vannessa…" Acheron growled quietly as it put his head beside his foster daughter's own, nudging her cheek.

Vannessa could feel the tingle of the Dark dragon's hot breath on her exposed skin. It hurt. Her eyes were averted forcefully at the ground below her feet. She refused to do so but she could not defy her father.

"Look," Acheron commanded. "Or are you intending to challenge me?"

Her lavender eyes widened in horror and she quickly did what she was told. From the top of the precipice, she stared down at the unsuspecting wizard, who was directly below her.

"Father, it would be better if we didn't do this…" she whispered.

"Useless child!" Acheron chided. "I didn't raise you to have such a fragile heart! It must be that Delphinea!"

The wind tore at her cheeks as her father's immense wings cut through the air as he prepared to take flight. Acheron roared and its voice echoed powerfully throughout the valley. Vannessa recoiled in fear at the deadly cry. She could only watch helplessly as the wizard fought her father in a futile battle, which she knew what the outcome was going to be. The battle ended with an inhuman shriek as he was torn apart agonizingly by Acheron's jaws; left for dead. Vannessa's stomach heaved as waves of nausea overcame her. She looked away from the horrible scene but stood her ground boldly. Submitting herself to Acheron's jaws as he took her into the embrace of the skies, had never been this difficult, a task before. Vannessa knew that it was of dragon's norm to carry their offspring in their jaws. She wondered if her father would kill her just like he did that wizard if he ever found out…

Just as the two of them were leaving the valley, Vannessa's eyes slid over to the wizard once again. His blank eyes were on hers, never leaving with that perpetual accusing glare.

That night as she warmed herself by the heat of the fire, Acheron lay beside her. Vannessa could still smell the blood of the wizard on him even though it happened, hours before.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Vannessa. It appears that my teachings have gone to an absolute waste."

The young girl hugged her legs, close to her body and placed her chin on her knees.

"But I'm human too…" she started, playing with her fingers.

Acheron's head rose and his silver eyes shot a cold glare in her direction. "You aren't human! Not anymore! I trained you to be a Dragon Slayer from the day you were discarded!"

"I'm lonely, father…" Vannessa tried again, tears forming in her eyes.

"You have Delphinea. She plays with you every weekend. Do you want me to take that privilege from you?" he demanded.

Vannessa shook her head quickly. "No, please don't. I'm sorry, father."

"Today's lesson ended poorly due to your bad performance. I've noticed this especially when it involved the Lord and humans," Acheron continued.

The dragon waited for her answer but she did not respond.

"Is it because of Delphinea?"

Vannessa shook her head again. "No, it's not," she answered hastily. "I-I just don't like hurting innocent people…"

"And Lord Zeref?" Acheron prompted sharply.

The girl swallowed as shivers ran down her spine at the name. "I don't like him…he sounds like a bad man," she confessed finally after a long and tentative pause.

Vannessa winced and squeezed her eyes tightly, preparing for her father's harsh dressing-down. None came, however she felt Acheron's dark fury pulsing through her veins.

"You will follow the commands of the Lord like you were told to do so from the very beginning," Acheron said frostily. "That is your destiny as a Dark Dragon Slayer. His wish is your command."

Just like that, Acheron left her and took off into the star-lit skies. Vannessa broke down into tears. She felt so cold that even the fire could do nothing to warm her up. The long wait for Delphinea would be slow and distressing. The Earth dragon that was labeled as a social recluse was the only refuge she so sought for. Vannessa knew that after tonight, there was no going back. The old dragon had warned her constantly that reasoning with Acheron was futile effort and would only serve to anger him further, which she did. Standing up, she extinguished the last flames of the now dying fire and began the preparations for her escape for liberty and from destiny. Dawn would be breaking soon and she had the weekend, all to herself.

_If I want to stay alive, all I have to do is just keep running and don't look back…_


	2. Chapter 1: Beer & Mage Uncertainty

Chapter 1: Beer & Mage Uncertainty

It had been a few months now from the time when she had ran away from Acheron. He must definitely be out looking for her. The thought of incurring her father's wrath made her shudder in dread and fear.

"What did ya' want again, lady?" the bartender demanded in a gravelly voice, polishing the tall glass that was in his hand.

Tugging her cloak closer to shadow her face in the inner darkness of it, she squirmed agitatedly in her seat, trying to think of something.

"Um…would there be a menu of some kind, perhaps?" she asked him, timidly.

He snorted and whacked the bar top with his huge fist. "There ain't menus here, sweetheart. You must be in the wrong place for this. Fancy a beer?"

Just then, someone took a seat beside her.

"Beer," the voice ordered.

"Aye mate," the bartender responded and turned his back to the girl. The voice was distinctly male. Vannessa angled her head slightly to get a glimpse of the stranger, trying not to be obvious. Unfortunately for her, he happened to notice her watching him. The spiky blond turned to her and she got a full view of his face. He was one good-looking lad if not for a scar resembling a lightning bolt ran down one corner of his face, past his right eye.

"Somethin' on my face?" he asked brusquely.

Vannessa stiffened and quickly looked away, without answering. She could sense vast magic in this man. She knew that he was a tough mage to beat if anyone ever got on his wrong side. The nineteen-year-old heard him made a rude sound before he faced forward.

The bartender placed a big mug filled with the liquid before him and he downed the half its contents in a few seconds.

"Made up yer' mind yet?" he asked her, wiping his hands with a dish rag.

She shook her head hastily and the older man left. Vannessa took a deep breath and turned to the stranger beside her. "I'm sorry…" she began.

The man almost choked on his drink as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What are you sorry for?" he asked her incredulously.

She played with her finger nervously, unsure how to phrase her question. "What does beer taste like?" the girl managed finally.

There was silence after her question as she waited keenly for his answer. Her eyes narrowed when he burst out laughing.

"Did I say something droll?" she asked him, blushing.

The older man nodded his head. "Never met someone who doesn't know what beer taste like and comes waltzing into a bar without any idea." He thrust the now half empty mug at her. Warily, she leaned forward to take a sniff. Her face scrunched up in revulsion. It had a sharp smell that made her eyes water.

"Might be a little too strong for you…maybe you could try a fruit cocktail instead?" he suggested, still amused.

"Is that beer too?" she demanded promptly.

The man shook his head, no. "No, but it does have a touch of alcohol to it. Do you want to give it a shot?"

Vannessa nodded slowly. Apparently, he must have discerned her disinclination. "Don't worry, you won't get drunk," he reassured her.

"Okay…" she finally gave in.

The stranger ordered one for her and it came soon enough. Vannessa studied the glass that held a strange crimson colored liquid and smelt it. The stranger was right. Indeed there was a delicate, almost imperceptible scent of alcohol as compared to beer. She took a cautious sip. It was thickly saccharine and tasted of fruits, just like the name implied.

"Good?" the stranger asked her.

Vannessa smiled at him, but suddenly realised that he could not see her face because of her cloak so she nodded in response.

"So, why the creepy cloak?" the mage asked her. "Trying to hide from someone you know?"

The Slayer's back grew rigid but then relaxed. She knew that he did not know about her. She shook her head and let out a nervous laugh.

"No. It's just the outfit," she lied. Vannessa wondered if he knew that though but the man did not pursue the subject further than it already was.

"Name's Laxus Dreyar," he extended one hand. "What about yours?"

The nineteen-year-old placed her glass down on the table top and wiped her damp hands on her skirt. She had contemplated on lying to him since she knew that they would not meet again after this but she did not. Vannessa took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Vannessa Scott, a pleasure to meet you."

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Laxus questioned, looking at her inquisitively.

Vannessa took another swallow of her drink to buy her some time. She had to think up of some kind of excuse to give him.

"I-I…well, I got kind of lost…" she stuttered, regretting the words almost instantly. The justification was ridiculous and judging by the man's face, he too saw through her lie.

Laxus smirked. "Can't tell, huh? I'll live, don't worry."

"Sorry," Vannessa replied woefully.

"Are you in any guild?"

The girl blinked, staring at him in bewilderment. "Pardon me?"

"A guild?" Laxus repeated, this time slightly doubtful. "Do you even know what a guild is?"

_I didn't even know that they existed at all…_

Vannessa shook her head. "What are they?"

"Guilds are large groups of mages that band together…something like a brotherhood. Do quests and stuff like that," he explained.

The Slayer listened in fascination. "Are you in one as well?"

Vannessa could detect a minor change in his expression but it vanished as soon as it did. He gave her a plastic smile and changed the subject. "How about joining up with Fairy Tail instead?"

"Non non. Come over to our side, my dear," a voice cut in smoothly.

Vannessa's eyes widened and she looked up to find a very gorgeous-looking guy who looked not much older, staring down at her.

"Blue Pegasus; Hibiki Laytis," Laxus spoke up flatly.

Without warning, he reached over and gently drew back her hood. Her long pink hair spilled out, cascading gently past her shoulders.

The two of them stared at each other, stunned. A second passed before Vannessa hastily covered her face with her hood. "What are you doing?" she demanded crossly.

"Please forgive my insolence, Vannessa Scott," Hibiki told her with a charming smile as he kneeled before her and kissed her hand.

The Slayer jerked her hand from his and wiped it roughly on her cloak. "That's sickening; mind you, how in heaven's name do you know me when I've never met you in my life," she snapped.

"I heard you talking with him earlier on," he told her as he took the other vacant seat beside her.

"So, why did you come here for besides the obvious?" Laxus asked him, his voice saturated with scorn.

Hibiki smirked. "What I do here happens to be none of your concern after _last _time."

That did it. The older man was out of his seat so fast that Vannessa did not have time to react. His hands were wrapped around Hibiki's collar.

"Try saying that again?" he snarled threateningly.

Vannessa knew that this was going to start spiraling into a bad episode. She had to intervene somehow but she did not want to be at the receiving end of someone's punch especially Laxus's. The nineteen-year-old was about to throw herself bodily in between the two males but someone else had already beaten her to it.

"Stand down Laxus," a deep voice ordered. "Hibiki doesn't mean any harm when he said that." The stranger was yet another attractive guy with an artificial tan.

The muscular mage refused to back down as he turned to the intruder with a smirk. "Ren Akatsuki, huh?" There was a note of challenge in Laxus's voice. Before Ren could say anything, Vannessa quickly placed a trembling hand on Laxus's own. He turned to her, irritated and she shook her head at him. He muttered something crude under his breath, shoved Hibiki aside and shrugged off the girl's hand. He grabbed his duffel and left the bar.

Mute, Vannessa could only stare at his retreating back in bewilderment.

"And what do we have here?" Ren spoke up, leaning forward. He acted like the previous incident did not just happen.

Instinctively, Vannessa backed up a step and held her hands up. "I just came here for a drink is all," she laughed nervously. "Nothing unusual there though."

He stepped nearer to her. "Yeah, but what's unusual is a pretty girl like you is without a guild. Why don't you join us and be a member of the Blue Pegasus Guild?"

"I'm not a mage," Vannessa lied automatically. "So I'm afraid you got the wrong girl."

The two of them stared at her wordlessly, caught off-guard.

"But you're so cute…" Ren began.

"Nope, I'm as absolutely normal as they come," the nineteen-year-old insisted audaciously. "If you would be so kind to excuse me, I have some chores that I have to urgently attend to."

Vannessa knew that this was her chance to escape while these two tried to digest her 'truths'. Quickly, she made her way to the door.

"What about a mascot?" Ren called out hopefully. "You'll make an awesome one."

In response, Vannessa simply bowed politely and ran out of the door.

"Oh well…" Ren sighed unhappily. "At least we tried."

_A little too hard, in my opinion…_

Hibiki's gaze travelled over to the spot where the girl was standing earlier and shook his head obstinately. "No Ren, that girl is lying to us."

The other twenty-year-old stared at his team mate in puzzlement. "What are you talking about?"

"Vannessa Scott is a mage, there's no doubt about it."


	3. Chapter 2: Vulcans & Vannessa

Chapter 2: Vulcans & Vannessa

Vannessa could hardly breathe properly as she took off. She wanted to get away from the haphazard slanted building as far as she could possibly get. She did not want the two of them to come after her when they realised that they'd been had. Ahead of her, there was a trail that paved a winding way into mountains. Without hesitation, she began to make her way towards the pathway.

"I'd advise you not to go there, Vannessa."

Her eyes widened and she twirled around, almost tripping over her own legs in the process. "How did you know I was here?"

"I was sitting over there," Laxus pointed to a lake that had frozen over completely. "You seemed to be in a hurry to go somewhere."

Vannessa smiled uneasily. "You're right, I need to be someplace which happens to be through these mountains," she fibbed, not knowing what she was talking about.

The twenty-two-year-old smirked. "What are you going to be doing at the Vulcans' lairs? Hunt them down or somethin'?"

The nineteen-year-old frowned at this. She would recognize those oversized primate monsters anywhere. Acheron would take her to their lairs for the training sessions. She remembered how she used to get beaten up real bad and her foster father would not even help her even when she implored him to. A wave of bitter resentment washed over her. Without another word, Vannessa turned her back to him and strode away.

"Hey, don't say I didn't warn you!" Laxus called after her retreating back. "It's pretty dangerous out there and you can get yourself killed!"

Nevertheless, even with the admonition Laxus gave, the girl continued walking.

The weather was starting to get really bad once Vannessa made it into the forsaken valley filled with nothing but snow and flurry. She trudged forward against the harsh sting of the winter wind that clawed her exposed cheeks and nose. Her hands were covering her face as she struggled to steady herself in the knee-deep snow. She did not expect the weather conditions to turn on her so rapidly. She wished that she could take her words back but the sinister anger that was buried deep within overwhelmed her enough not to see reason. _It was all because of him…! I didn't ask to be a Dragon Slayer…!_

"I didn't wish for any of this at all…" Vannessa whispered to no one in particular, her voice was thick with palpable pain. "I just wanted to be like any average girl."

She struggled to keep her tears in check. The day she escaped from what she deemed as hell, she had renounced her destiny as a Dark Dragon Slayer and her foster father.

_I'm sure he would never forgive me for what I have done…_

She smirked. _Of course, I would never forgive you for doing that to me either…_

Vannessa knew that Acheron would surely find her someday…and when he did, she was going to be ready for him when he did.

Suddenly, the nineteen-year-old stopped and surveyed her darkened surroundings watchfully. The sun had long since disappeared behind the snow clouds. It was nearing twilight and the Slayer had to rely on her sense of hearing now. The predator was intelligent; it had been stalking her for quite some time now. She could feel its eyes on her…or should she say many pairs of eyes. Her grip on her twin double swords that were resting carelessly on the sides of her hips, tightened considerably. The girl knew she had herself surrounded in a tight circle. The cold sweat from the anticipation of action and adrenaline made her even colder than she already was. Vulcans' behavior was something hard for her to gauge. They could either be in a mischievous mood in particular when it came to human women or…something more feral when it came to their territory.

Something moved to the side of her. The girl turned her head and took a step back, gritting her teeth. The fast growing darkness made it all the more trickier for her to pinpoint her targets since they were strategically using the shadows to conceal themselves. This battle was going to be in their favor.

Vannessa's eyes widened and she leapt, just as a gigantic paw whizzed past her face and landed on the spot where she had been. She pulled out the swords and swung them competently in her hands.

"Come and get me!" she yelled out.

They did soon enough. Eight crimson eyes glinted against the darkness as the four Vulcans revealed their presence to her, growling with a feral attitude like the wild beasts they were.

"Only four, huh?" she sneered. "I'll take you all down without even using a degree of my magic."

The monsters snarled at her, sensing her scorn directed towards them. One of them lunged for her but she dodged it neatly and countered it. She struck it deliberately across its eyes, blinding it. The Vulcan howled in pain and fell backwards blindly, unable to see.

"One down and three more," she smirked.

The other three came for her at the same time but the Slayer was too agile for them and she avoided their paws entirely. However, before she knew it, the nineteen-year-old was sent flying. She landed heavily onto the ground but happily the snow broke her fall else she would have broken something. It seemed that she had misjudged the numbers. She rolled over just as a paw landed just inches away from creaming her face in the dirt. It was then that she realised two things. One was her weapons were not with her anymore; they must have been chucked aside when she was flung and the other was the Vulcan that now stood in front of her was of a different species altogether…

Things were starting to look dire for her, if she did not do something fast, like get herself out of here.

The beast that stood in front of her, towered far over the rest of the normal Vulcans. Its fur was not the usual black and white but wholly white. It was able to camouflage itself with all the snow that she was not able to recognize it. Its eyes, the colour of pure silver glared coldly at her. She was able to detect its deadly aura of murder. Vannessa noticed that the other three Vulcans had backed off and was nowhere to be seen, leaving the two alone.

_This must definitely be their leader…_

It snarled at her threateningly.

She leered at it. "Oh, I'll fight you of course."

The white Vulcan roared and raised a paw to strike a blow. Vannessa propelled herself forward, evading the attack and did a counter attack of her own; she brandished a hidden scimitar from her cloak and swung it. The Slayer seemed to have misjudged its apparent dexterity. The blade cut futilely through the air. A gigantic paw came into view while she was still in mid air and it connected with her stomach, knocking the wind out of her body. The force threw her body violently like a rag doll's as her back collided with a gravel wall. She felt her cloak rip as the rocks that jutted out, bit into her skin, drawing blood. She winced as she slid down to the ground, gasping hard. With another deafening roar, the Vulcan sprung at her with an intention to finish her off. The girl had no other alternative except to use her magic. She grimaced as she forced herself back onto her feet, leaning against the wall.

"Demon Wings of Horror…" she whispered as a black magic circle erupted beneath her. Huge ebony colored feathered wings sprouted from between her shoulder blades and unfurled lazily as she took flight. She hovered above the Vulcan. Vannessa knew that she had to wrap this up quickly and get herself out of here. The more her use of magic prolongs, the more she would be exposing herself to Acheron. After all, they were linked by a blood bond. The Vulcan expertly began to scale the gravel walls to get within reach of her. Now was her chance; "Vile Breath of Chaos!"

A black stream of magical air shot out of her mouth and she landed a direct hit. The monster lost its balance and fell down, a few feet with a satisfying thud.

Vannessa swallowed the lump of bile that had formed in her throat as a wave of nausea swept over her. She coughed hard, losing her focus as she drifted gently to the ground, falling clumsily onto a pile of snow. The wings dissipated into wisps of vapor.

The Vulcan was already back on its feet; her attack had induced further anger. With an enraged growl, it charged towards a weakened Vannessa. The girl had lost her will to stand and fight and she closed her eyes to await her impending death.

_I guess I was the prey in the end…_

Note from 'moi': I really wanna thank you all for reading and making an effort to review my story. Really appreciated it!  Do keep the reviews coming and tell me what you think about it!  By the way, WhereDidYouGo, yup! That is exactly what I have in mind  After all, the Black Dragon is the bad guy anyway. *winking*. 


	4. Chapter 3: Caught In Magic

Chapter 3: Caught In Magic

"VANNESSA!" a voice cut through the entire gorge. "GET OUT OF THE WAY! YOU'LL GET KILLED BY IT!"

The girl struggled to look up but she whimpered feebly and fell back into the snow before she could see who it was.

"Damn it!" she heard him curse. Before she knew it, the stranger was in front of her. The white Vulcan stopped in its tracks and regarded the man suspiciously, sizing him up.

"Can you stand?" Laxus demanded, his defiant eyes never leaving the Vulcan's.

"I'm sorry but I can't…" Vannessa whispered.

Just then, the Vulcan snarled threateningly, baring its teeth at the mage.

"We have to get out of here now," the man told her, his back still facing her.

Vannessa forcefully pushed herself up, although her whole body had abruptly gone completely numb. Her efforts were in vain and she toppled to the ground again, her legs unable to bear her weight. Without warning, the beast roared and made for Laxus. Before he could react, it was hurled backwards from the force of an unseen shield that was magically constructed by an anonymous mage.

Vannessa's eyes widened in surprise as soon as she recognized who the two unknown people were. Hibiki Laytis and Ren Akatsuki stood before the two of them.

It appeared that Hibiki was the one who set up the shield with his magic. "If my dependable shield weren't up, you two would have gotten yourselves clobbered," Hibiki remarked, winking at Vannessa. "And I wouldn't want anything to happen to that sweet face of yours, Vannessa."

The girl's cheeks turned slightly red and she looked away. Hibiki smirked at Laxus but the other man only shot him a dirty look in response. In no time flat, both Laxus and Ren made quick work of the Vulcan in a tag team match of magic although Vannessa noticed that the two men took every moment to get in each other's way.

_I wonder why…?_

Suddenly Hibiki swept her up, bridal style. Vannessa uttered a surprised shriek. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, struggling against him. "Let go of me right now!"

"You can't stand on your own right?" Laxus demanded when he came over.

At this, the Slayer grew passive albeit feeling slightly uncomfortable with the idea of Hibiki holding her.

"We'll head for the closest inn out of these mountains," Laxus continued. "We'll let her rest there."

The rest of them agreed to it and began to retrace their steps back.

"We'll take one room please," Ren told the inn keeper, dropping a bag of jewels onto the table.

The woman eyed them doubtfully; her eyes on Vannessa a little longer than the rest of them. The nineteen-year-old felt her gaze but she did not dare look up at her.

"What are you going to –" the woman was about to question the three men when Hibiki interrupted. "We're her brothers, miss."

He regaled her with a charismatic smile and did a slight bow while balancing Vannessa's weight altogether. The Slayer shot Hibiki a filthy look but she did not retort. Laxus too did not seem happy with that notion of being Vannessa's 'brother' but he did not argue.

"My little Vannessa here got injured in the snowstorm, the key if you would please?" Ren said graciously.

The older woman seemed to have been in a trance but she snapped out of it and hastily pressed a golden key into Ren's waiting hand. "Room 403. Uh, do enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you," Hibiki told her and winked at her.

Unable to resist, Vannessa whacked him on the head, playing along by pretending to be bothered by it.

"Hey, watch the hair!" Hibiki snapped.

The girl stuck her tongue out in reply and folded her arms. "Oh, stop being such a flirt, Hibiki."

Laxus smirked. "He was born like that. Must be in his gene pool or somethin'."

The man was rewarded by Hibiki's death glare. Ren tried to mediate between the two while trying to fit the key into the lock. Obviously, doing two things at one time was not a good idea. Consequently, he failed at both tasks so he decided to focus on just one. Fitting the key into the lock.

"There we go," Hibiki placed the girl gently on the bed and started massaging his sore arms.

"Honestly Vannessa, you must have weighed a ton," Ren commented. "Maybe you should start to shake off some of those pounds."

Vannessa flung a pillow in his direction. "I'm the victim here!" she complained. "You guys are just being horrible to me."

Hibiki laughed at her.

"I'll work on her wounds. Ren, you and Hibiki, go get something warm for her to eat," Laxus instructed.

Hibiki was about to argue with him when Ren put a warning hand on his arm and led him away.

Without the other two of the other Blue Pegasus mages, the atmosphere took on a slightly more tensed and awkward touch to it.

"Turn around, Vannessa," Laxus commanded as he set down the first aid kid beside her on the bed.

She stiffened and shook her head stubbornly. "I can do it myself, thanks." She reached out for the first aid kit.

"I said turn around!" Laxus retorted as he seized the box away from her.

"I can do this fine, on _my _own!" Vannessa argued, frowning, pulling her cloak tighter around her body as she shifted backwards.

The man smirked and sat down in front of her. "I'd like to see you try it sometime." Vannessa glared crossly at him. "Are you making fun of me?" she demanded.

Laxus shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "It's up to you on how you choose to interpret it." He opened the box and began to take out bandages, some Q-tip and antiseptic cream. "Take that cloak off, Vannessa."

Vannessa looked up at him. There was something in his voice which made her obey. She allowed the cloak to slide down her shoulders and turned, her back facing him. The white dress she wore was stained an unsightly red from the blood that oozed out of the huge cut; ripping the delicate material.

"This'll sting a little so try to bear with it," he told her.

As he touched the Q-tip to her broken skin, she winced and a soft whimper escaped her throat.

"You've got one bad cut here," Laxus remarked as he proceeded to dressing her wound. "I warned you, didn't I?"

Vannessa hung her head low, ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry…I should have listen."

Laxus's voice softened slightly albeit uncomfortable. "Don't worry too much about it."

Once he was done, the mage continued to attend to her knee. "You were really silly, did you know that?"

Vannessa pouted and looked at him, indignantly. "Well, I never asked you to save me!" she protested.

Laxus's eyebrow rose as he looked at her. "And you think you could have handled that beast well enough on your own?"

There was a hint of challenge in his voice.

"Hmph!" Vannessa looked away from him and folded her arms across her chest.

He smirked and went on to treat the wound and put a plaster on it. "There we go," he said as he stood up, putting everything back into the box.

Vannessa examined his work. "Thank you, Laxus…"

"It's nothin'," he said quickly.

As if on cue, Hibiki barged into the bedroom.

"Can you at least knock first before coming in here?" Laxus snapped.

The younger mage paid no attention to him and ran over to Vannessa.

"Did that jerk-face hurt you anywhere?" he demanded, as he lifted her arms and inspected them closely.

The twenty-two-year-old stared at him, fixedly in response. "I ain't done nothin' of that sort."

Vannessa smiled at Hibiki and shook her head. "That's right, he didn't, Hibiki."

"That's something I've never heard," Hibiki shot back arrogantly. "He can be a barbarian sometimes."

The Dragon Slayer could sense instantly that this would twist into something ugly, yet again.

_Why does it always have to be me…?_

Vannessa pushed herself up and stood boldly between the two of them who looked more than ready to tear at each other.

Just then, Ren came back in. "We already have a victim here; I don't need anymore to add up to the equation. That's the reason why math and I just don't match."

Vannessa smiled at him gratefully, for intervening at the right moment. She was glad that she did not turn into a punching bag for the two of them.

The four of them settled down to eat, with Vannessa in the middle of Hibiki and Laxus; Ren sat across from her.

"So, why'd you lie to us back there?" Ren asked her.

The Dragon Slayer almost choked on her stew as she looked nervously at him.

Both Hibiki and Laxus were staring at her expectantly, waiting for her to answer.

"I didn't lie…" she began, trying to choose her choice of words carefully.

"You are a mage, aren't you?" Hibiki interrupted.

Vannessa suddenly felt ill as she lost her appetite. The girl placed her spoon down and licked her lips, unsure of how to go about their questions.

"I-I…" she stammered. "I'm theoretically not one…"

"Then what are you?" Laxus demanded.

"We _saw_ that magic circle and you magic," Ren stated calmly. "You are a Dragon Slayer, aren't you?"

Note from 'moi': Thank you Lexariana, WhereDidYouGo & the anonymous reviewers out there for all the positive reviews and encouraging comments you gave to me!  I will continue to bring more action in the following chapters and update at least weekly. XD


	5. Chapter 4: Burned with Fever

Chapter 4: Burned With Fever

"We _saw _that magic circle and your magic," Ren stated calmly. "You are a Dragon Slayer, aren't you?"

Vannessa's eyes widened and her spoon clattered noisily to the floor. She stared at Ren mutely.

"Vannessa?" Hibiki prodded her gently. "You okay?"

The nineteen-year-old did not answer him as her hands clenched themselves into tight fists. She swallowed, still maintaining eye contact with Ren. "What will you do if I am one?" she whispered darkly.

"N-Nothing…" Ren faltered, caught off guard by the intensity of her stare. He looked away from her.

"Exactly…that's exactly what I want you to do," Vannessa said. Without another word, she got up and walked out of the kitchen, heading for the bedroom.

Once the door closed behind her, Hibiki leaned forward in his seat. "What's gotten into her?"

Ren shook his head forcefully as if he was shaking himself. "Her stare…" he rasped.

"What about it?" Laxus asked sharply.

Ren smoothed his face with his hand. "It was so haunted…like a dark abyss."

Hibiki's eyes narrowed at this. "What are you talking about, Ren?"

The other twenty-year-old mage grabbed his water glass and took a big gulp, feeling slightly better as the water ran down his suddenly dry throat. "I don't know…but for one moment, I felt like I was paralyzed or something," Ren answered hesitantly. "My whole body was unable to move."

"It must be from her magic," Hibiki said.

Laxus remained silent.

'_A death glare' suddenly took on a whole different level, in Vannessa's case…must be literal…_

Ren pushed his chair backwards and got up. "It's getting late; I've got to get going now."

"Man, Vannessa would be a good addition to our guild…" Hibiki added absently. "Her stare would definitely come in handy in battle."

No one answered. Laxus got up as well. "I'll just check on her before that."

"Ah, that reminds me!" Ren spoke up just as he reached out for the doorknob. He turned and flicked a card in Laxus's direction. The other mage caught it expertly in between two fingers and twirled it.

"What's this for?" the twenty-one-year-old asked him.

"Give that to her while you are it," Ren answered as the two of them left the room.

"Wait…why should I – "Laxus paused when he realised that they had already left the room.

"Man, this really bites!" he sighed grumpily and started for the bedroom.

"Vannessa?" Laxus called her name out as he knocked softly on the bedroom door. "Vannessa, are you in there?"

He waited for a few moments. Still, there was no answer from the other side. Feeling slightly anxious, he opened the door, slightly and peered inside. There, she was; lying on the bed in a fetal position, sleeping soundly. Unconsciously, he smiled. Leaving the card that Ren gave on the bedside table, he carefully placed the blanket over her.

"That was fast…" he said, amused. "Must have been a long day for ya'."

Then, his smile faded when he heard something. The mage's eyes narrowed as he stared at the sleeping girl. Something was wrong. Vannessa's breaths came out too heavy and difficult. He touched her forehead. It was really hot.

"Damn, you're burnin' up, girl!" he exclaimed. Without thinking, he picked her up in his arms easily and marched out, heading for the front desk.

"Where's the nearest clinic?" the man demanded. "This girl is having one heck of a fever!"

The innkeeper shook her head regretfully and pointed towards the window. "I'm afraid there is no clinic here for miles. Furthermore, there's going to be a snowstorm tonight. It'll be best not to be wondering at this hour." Then, she motioned Laxus to a back room. "Let her rest there. Try to cool her down while I'll prepare some herbs for her fever."

Immediately, the mage set to work. Gently, he set the girl onto the futon and covered her with a thick blanket. Swiftly, he prepared some crushed ice. He took out his handkerchief and wrapped the ice tightly in it. Then he dabbed it on her forehead which was damp with perspiration. "Hang in there, Vannessa," he murmured as he gently brushed away the stray hairs from her face.

Suddenly, the nineteen-year-old's face twisted into a pained expression and she started to tremble violently.

"I don't want to go back there…" she mumbled as her tears fell in small rivulets down her cheeks. "I'm not his follower…Acheron…I will never…"

Laxus touched her shoulder and almost immediately, her eyes flew open as her hand seized his in a vice grip.

"Vannessa?" he tried again.

"L-Laxus…?" she rasped hoarsely, her grip loosening when she recognized him.

Then, she stood up, wobbling perilously on her feet. "He's coming for me…"

"Who is?" Laxus demanded exasperatedly.

"I have to get out of here…" she hissed as she looked around frantically.

Unable to control his irritation, the older man got to his feet and went over to her. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly. "Vannessa, come to your senses!"

The girl suddenly grew limp in his arms as she moaned weakly. He carried her back to the futon. The ice had already long since melted. He put the cold handkerchief on her forehead. The moment he was about to stand up to replace the ice, the girl reached out and took hold of his hand. Looking up at him with vulnerable lavender-colored eyes, she whimpered and shook her head. "Don't leave me alone please…" she begged. "I don't want to be left alone."

Just then, the innkeeper entered the room, holding a cup. She knelt down beside the girl as Laxus helped her to sit up.

"Drink this, my dear," the older woman told her. "It'll help with the fever."

Vannessa glanced over at Laxus for confirmation and he nodded at her. She thanked the innkeeper and took the cup from her.

"Rest here for the night and you'll feel better in the morning," she advised the younger girl after Vannessa had consumed the bitter liquid.

Once she had left, the nineteen-year-old looked at the mage. "Please don't leave me here alone…"

"You heard what the woman said, Vannessa. Go to sleep," was all the twenty-one-year-old said stiffly.

"Please…."  
The Slayer regarded him with one long look before the draught took effect. Her whole body grew heavy as her vision swam in and out of focus. The last thing she saw before the darkness reached out for her, was Laxus's face.

_Please don't leave me alone here…_

_Laxus…_

Note from 'moi': Yes, WhereDidYouGo. Both Hibiki and Ren are from the manga, both playboys as well. ;) Thank you! XD Keep the reviews coming! Thank you for constantly reviewing! :) 


	6. Chapter 5: Vulcans & Vannessa II

Chapter 5: Vulcans & Vannessa II

Here we are; the edited version…I added a few things here and there though. Enjoy! :D 

Vannessa's eyelids fluttered open and she sat up.

"Ugh…" she groaned, massaging her temples. "It hurts."

Just then, the door slid open and the innkeeper came in. "Well, good morning Vannessa."

"Oh, good morning, Innkeeper-san!" the Dragon Slayer answered automatically.

"So how are you feeling now?" the older woman asked her as she placed the clean folded sheets from her arms onto a table.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Vannessa asked her, looking perplexed.

The innkeeper looked at her in bewilderment. "You were down with fever yesterday, didn't you that? That guy with the scar took care of you nearly the whole night."

_Laxus…_

"I had a fever?" she echoed, looking surprised.

The other woman nodded. "You sure did and a bad one too, I might add."

Vannessa got up and folded the blanket. "So, where is he…the guy who took care of me?"

The innkeeper stopped and turned to look at her. "Why, he left just a few minutes before you woke up."

The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened. "He just left?" she exclaimed.

She looked at the younger girl with a bewildered expression. "What's wrong dear? Should I have stopped him for you?"

The nineteen-year-old shook her head hastily. "No, no."

"Ah, that reminds me. I was packing your things for you…not that was much though but I found this card on the table with your name on it. I figured it must belong to you," she said as she handed Vannessa, a slip of paper and her bag.

"Huh?" the girl took the piece of paper from her and studied it.

_To my dearest Vannessa, _

_You'll be able to find us at the Blue Pegasus Guild. I would suggest you to over sometime soon. I'm sure with your beauty and your strength; you'll be one of our top elite members in the Guild. Blue Pegasus would be awaiting your arrival. We would definitely love to welcome you with wide open arms, sweetie. _

_Forever yours, _

_Hibiki & Ren_

Vannessa frowned at it.

_Forever yours…? Forever YOURS…?_

_Who said they were mine in the first place…?_

The girl made a face and stuffed the card into her pocket.

_It's definitely not me…_

"So, you're a mage?" the older woman eyed her with open curiosity.

_No use in telling lies now…_

Sighing deeply, Vannessa nodded. She felt a sudden urge to box those two clowns of an idiot. Here she was, trying to conceal that single detail but here they were, leaving cards like this lying around exposing her severely.

The woman's face showed immense relief as she snatched her hands. "Please! I need your help! It's uncommon for mages to pass through this way."

Vannessa looked at her in alarm.

_You just had three last night…_

"Uh…what kind of help, Ms Innkeeper?" the younger girl asked her graciously albeit looking doubtful.

"Oh, where are my manners!" she yelped as she dropped Vannessa's hands like a hot potato. "I did not even bother to introduce myself."

The Dragon Slayer blinked

"Please forgive my earlier actions. My name is Amaya; I'm from a neighboring village near here. I'll pay you any amount but please you've got to save my sister!" she continued. Amaya's eyes filled with tears but she wiped them away, struggling to maintain her composure.

"Please do start from the beginning, Amaya," Vannessa urged her. The nineteen-year-old could hardly decline. After all, she was obligated to Amaya for taking care of her last night.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Amaya then started on her account. "My sister, Hayane and I were caught in the snowstorm on our way home but we got separated. I managed to get out of it but Hayane-neechan, was not so lucky…she didn't come home that night or the night after, for that matter. She has not been home for three days now. I've been searching the vicinity of the village but there are just no signs of her anywhere..." she faltered and placed her head in her hand. "It's like she disappeared just like that…I have a feeling that she was abducted by those enormous apes that are said to be living on the periphery of the village."

"Those Vulcans, huh?" Vannessa scowled.

"You know those things?" the woman demanded.

"Indeed I do…very well, in fact."

"Ugh…" Vannessa put her head in her hands and shook it. "This is really bad! Why in the world did I have to go and open my big mouth?"

_Either way…I still have to save her…_

She tightened her hold on her twin swords and began plodding through the snow. The moisture leaked through her pants and onto her skin, making her feel all sticky and cold.

"And now…" she smirked and unsheathed her weapons. "Time for some payback!"

She twirled her swords expertly in her hands just as those monster monkeys revealed themselves to her.

"Oooh, look what we do have here!"

Her eyes narrowed and she halted but her fighting stance maintained. Vannessa gaped at them, and they at her.

_Don't tell me…_

"We have another human girl!"

The Dragon Slayer could have smacked herself for her perceptible negligence of not wearing her cloak. Her gender, not to mention her face and appearance was in plain sight.

_Shimatta…!_

Within a few seconds, they had her surrounded. "Dance for us, girlie!"

The nineteen-year-old gritted her teeth in anger when she sensed their perverted desire.

"Where's the other girl?" she demanded.

The Vulcans' smiles faded. "What do you want with her?"

"I want her _back_," she answered flatly.

One of the Vulcans leered down at her. "What makes you think that we'll give her to ya'?"

Vannessa stared evolved into a full-fledged glare, and the intensity of it was enough to strike fear into those monsters. "When I _ask_ you something, I expect it, do you understand me?" she told them in a soft but dangerous voice.

However, the Vulcans were not fazed by her glare. Just as they were about to lunge for her, that white Vulcan stopped them.

"Stop this foolishness!" it growled. "I recognize you…that pink hair and death-seeking eyes. You're _that_ Dragon Slayer."

"They're purple, mind you," Vannessa mumbled. "And _harmless_ to boot."

"If those idiots didn't interrupt that battle, I would've finished you off."

Vannessa's eyebrow rose. "Speak for yourself. I didn't use my magic in the first place."

The white Vulcan continued to disregard her. "I would like to continue the battle now and no one shall dare interfere."

The Dragon Slayer made a rude noise. "Release the hostage if I win."

The white Vulcan's silver eyes narrowed into slits. "We didn't agree on any terms such as that. In any case, there will only be one option for you, sweetheart. When you lose, you'll be ours…"

_That pervert monkey…_

"Get your facts right, Vulcan!" she snarled and made her move. "I will win this and you will hand Hayane over!"

She leapt in order to get a direct shot at it, her swords extended before her. The Vulcan must have anticipated her attack as it avoided her completely. Vannessa made a rude noise when she landed onto the snow, albeit ineptly. _The Vulcan is one intelligent ape…_

She knew that it was using the terrain to its advantage. The knee-deep snow made it all the more difficult for her to move summarily.

"Damn it!" she hissed when the Vulcan pounced onto her, catching her off- guard as she lost her balance and fell.

The Vulcan was about to pin her down but she rolled underneath it and promptly got back up. The Slayer knew that she was losing in terms of physical strength…but it was going to be chancy if she were to use her magic. It would only do nothing except give her away. "Why aren't you using magic?" the Vulcan demanded.

Vannessa did not answer as she tried to catch her breath without panting. It raised its enormous arm with an attempt to strike her but she dodged it narrowly. She was exhausting too much of her energy just evading its attacks.

"Why, getting tired already?" the Vulcan asked, mocking her.

"That was only the beginning," Vannessa answered through gritted teeth. She took a step forward and jumped, flinging one of her swords in the Vulcan's direction. The beast simply batted it aside. "Why don't you start using your magic, Dragon Slayer?" it scoffed.

"That's because you aren't worth the effort," Vannessa sneered coldly.

With an enraged roar, it charged towards her, leaving her with no forms of escape.

"Demon Wings of –"

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"

A spear magically infused with lightning appeared out of nowhere and struck the unsuspecting Vulcan directly, stopping it in its tracks.

Vannessa looked up at the familiar spiky blond male.

"I knew I'd find you here, brat," Laxus sneered, with his arms folded.

Vannessa shot him a dirty look. "I can handle this fine on my own, if you must know," she argued.

The twenty-two-year-old shrugged his shoulders. "From my point of view, it looked to me like you were struggling."

The girl clenched her fists in anger but did not reply. Laxus was stating the truth after all. She could not just fight with her magic like that, not that she could help it. She had no choice!

Vannessa's eyes slid over to Laxus.

_I simply can't tell him now, can I…?_

"YOU'RE IN THE WAY!" the white Vulcan snarled and dove for him.

"Get back, brat!" Laxus ordered. "Man, I don't even know why I have to do this in the first place."

_Then why come…?_

Vannessa made a rude noise and stepped back, away from him.

The mage smirked at the Vulcan as he dodged its attack smoothly, without wasting any of his movements. "You think?" he scoffed. "I'll be done with you in, say two minutes?"

The white Vulcan reacted to the scorn so strongly, that its howl of fury resonated throughout the entire valley.

_I think you only made it even angrier…_

Note from 'moi': Hmm, to answer your question roseofpurity95, well…Laxus does have a kind side but he just doesn't like to show it often (that's the feeling I get from the anime though)…not so sure about the manga… Once again, thank you so much for the reviews! XD 


	7. Chapter 6: Conditions for Two

Chapter 6: Conditions for Two

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

The concentrated blast of lightning unleashed from his mouth paralyzed the Vulcan, rendering it motionless.

Vannessa's eyes widened with comprehension. She eyed the mage in distress.

_It can't be…_

_He's a Dragon Slayer too…? _

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" Laxus clenched his fist tightly which was surging with formidable volts of electricity and thrust it directly at the now paralyzed beast. The impact was more than enough to send it airborne.

Laxus smirked and turned to face her, dusting his hands on his pants. "Well, that took less than two minutes I should say."

"You're a Dragon Slayer too?" Vannessa demanded sharply, ignoring his sarcasm.

The twenty-two-year-old made a rude noise and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, as if it was simply a casual remark. "I'd suggest you get what you came for, get ourselves out of here."

"But –" the girl was interrupted by a shrill shriek.

Vannessa's head snapped up towards the sound. Laxus simpered as he handed her; the sword which lay forgotten in the snow. "Guess, I'll just leave the rest to you, brat."

The Slayer's eyes widened in surprise at his words and she turned to him. He raised one hand lazily and walked off, hands in his pockets. "No need for thanks."

The girl shot daggers at his retreating blond head and looked away, miffed. "Arrogant _baka_. What was he doing out here anyway? Besides, I didn't even _think _about thanking someone like you!" She stuck her tongue out at him and headed straight for the nearest cave where she had heard the scream echoing out. Apparently, they were the three Vulcans which had cornered her earlier on before the white one interrupted.

"It's you!" one of them exclaimed, jabbing a finger in her direction. Vannessa looked at them innocently, all the while smiling sweetly. "Yes, it's me. Got a problem with that, huh?"

The Dragon Slayer brandished her weapons and twirled them in her hands.

"Oh, we definitely do."

Vannessa smirked. "And I've got a score to settle with the three of _you_," she sneered and moved in for the kill.

Within minutes, those three said Vulcans were knocked out cold, before her.

"_Sateto_," she muttered as she placed her swords back into their respective sheaths and freed the woman. The hostage bore a similar resemblance to Amaya.

"Oh thank you so much for saving me!" Hayane gushed and looked at the younger girl in awe.

Vannessa shook her head and smiled at her awkwardly. "I didn't do much though."

"Those brainless monkeys appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me," Hayane jabbered on as the two of them made their way out of the cave. "Before I knew it, I was being held here for punishment it seems for not doing a _proper_ belly dance for them. Can you believe that _nonsense_?"

Vannessa sighed inwardly. _Yes, I do. Those perverted dudes are always thinking dirty anyway…_

"They even asked me to take my clothes off and –"

Vannessa decided to zone out and pretended to listen to Hayane's chatter so as not to offend her or anything. She did not want any of that happening either.

_Thank goodness, I fought them before she gave into their absurd demands…_

"So, did your brother come for you?" Amaya asked Vannessa so suddenly, that she choked on her soup.

The innkeeper had decided to treat the nineteen-year-old to a meal as soon as she returned with Hayane.

"W-W-What brother?" Vannessa wheezed although she knew who it was.

Amaya tapped one finger on her chin, looking thoughtful. "The one with the dark blonde hair, I think. He came by earlier to check on you."

_Laxus…?_

"You mean the one with the scar?" the Dragon Slayer inquired.

The older woman shook her head. "No no, I meant the other one; the eye-catching one who carried you in his arms last night."

"Hibiki?" she blurted out, looking bewildered. "I didn't see him."

Amaya gave her a strange look. "That's odd; I believe I told him that you were heading out to the mountains. He told me that he'll go look for you."

Vannessa's eyes narrowed. "Did he –"

She was interrupted by Amaya's sister as she barged in, looking breathless with exhilaration. "Vannessa, there's some _hottie_ outside looking for you."

The Dragon Slayer looked at Amaya and she nodded. "Must be him, I guess."

Vannessa sighed and got up. _Speak of the devil…_

The moment she stepped out of the back room, the nineteen-year-old was engulfed in a bear hug.

"VANNESSAAAAAA! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!"

Vannessa tried to push him away. "It's not like you didn't see me for a decade or something," she complained. "Behave yourself!"

Hibiki pouted at her and gave her a puppy look. "But but –"

"No buts," she cut in, unfazed. "Besides, why did you come here for?"

At this, the twenty-year-old jumped back and struck a pose, flipping his hair conceitedly. "Why, I came here to pick you up, princess."

He took her hand and kissed it lightly. It appeared that Hayane had too much of this _garbage_, in Vannessa's opinion, that she fainted from a nose bleed.

_Probably from an overdose of testosterones…_

_Imagine what would have happened if Hibiki had turned his flirtatious mode to her…_

_In any case, he must have done that already before I even came out…_

Vannessa shivered at the thought and snatched her hand out of Hibiki's. "Where to?" she asked him, puzzled.

"To our guild, of course!" he answered promptly. "Did you read the card I left for you?"

The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened at this and she took a step back. "What?" she exclaimed.

Hibiki nodded and took Vannessa's hand. "Time's ticking away; we've got to get back before night falls."

He began to lead a protesting Vannessa out of the inn. Finally, the girl wrested her hand from his grip. "I won't join the guild, Hibiki unless you promise me two conditions," Vannessa spoke up quietly.

The other mage looked at her blankly. "What kind of conditions?" he asked her softly, his playful demeanor gone only to be replaced by a serious one.

Vannessa held up two fingers. "First, I want to see what kind of mages your guild has, how it works and all that."

"And?" Hibiki prodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Basically, I want to see how your guild works and second, I'll let you know of my decision; whether I want to join or not."

He studied her face closely, for one long moment. "Why, may I ask?"

The girl smiled at him, for the first time. "I also wish to check out exactly what kind of guild Fairy Tail is so until then, my decision is put on hold."

Hibiki made a rude noise. "Cheh, Laxus, huh?"

Vannessa glared at him. "He has got nothing to do with this," she snapped frostily. "Do you agree to my terms or not?"

Hibiki did not reply her but nodded his head in agreement and turned away. "If that is what you want…" he muttered under his breath. Hibiki knew that Laxus had something to do with all of this but he did not know what.

Note from 'moi': Ohh, once again THANK YOU for staying with me through and through, WhereDidYouGo and to my silent readers out there! I'll make the changes for the previous chapter ASAP! 


	8. Chapter 7: Blue Pegasus & the Trimens

Chapter 7: Blue Pegasus & the Trimens

Hey people! Thanks for the reviews! Do keep it coming~~ I'm waiting for those people who put my story on story alert to review as well…! Well, the next chapter…Enjoy! XD

"May I present our newest temporary member, Vannessa Scott!" Hibiki announced once he was sure that he had gotten everyone's attention on him.

There was a polite amount of clapping from the audience as they waited for Vannessa to stand up.

Vannessa sighed inwardly and swallowed a huge lump in her throat that had begun to form due to apparent anxiety.

After much persuasion from Hibiki, the Dragon Slayer had reluctantly put away her cloak. She stood up for all to see. The first thing she noticed was that there was not more than a quarter of the population in the audience, was male. Moreover, the second one she noticed was the resentful glares being thrown in her direction by the majority and they were, of course, women.

"You're so cute, Vannessa…" Ren whispered huskily as he took her hand and lightly kissed it.

"Ah, such a lovely lé visage, mademoiselle. I am Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki," a twenty-nine-year-old who looked slightly on the overweight scale, said in a flirtatious tone.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, sweet princess," a blond haired sixteen-year-old told her as he knelt down before her. "Such a sweet name for a sweet girl. The name's Eve Thylm."

_Is 'sweet' the only thing in his vocabulary or what…?_

Vannessa only stared down at the younger boy coldly, folding her hands across her chest. She did not want anyone taking her hand and spraying their saliva and germs on her skin.

"You must be Hibiki's best friend, aren't you, together with him?" Vannessa guessed, pointing at Ren.

The four of them struck different poses as to which they were awarded by squeals and coos of pleasure and exhilaration from the females. "Together, we are the Trimens!" the mages declared self-importantly, smiling and waited expectantly for Vannessa's reaction.

The Dragon Slayer returned their smiles with a plastic one of her own. She smirked.

_Am I supposed to collapse from their dazzling testosterones now…?  
_The four of them looked at her and she at them.

"Oooooh, what do we have here?"

The girl twirled around and almost fainted when she came face-to-face with a huge white and smiling face. She yelped and took a step back, almost losing her balance in the process. Eve grabbed her arm to steady her.

"W-W-Who are you?" she shrieked, jabbing a finger in the man's direction.

"Pardon me," he said in a singsong voice. "I'm Bob, the guild master."

Vannessa's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "G-Guild master…?" she repeated stupidly, her brain unable to process this minute information.

He twirled around her with amazing grace even for an overweight person. "Indeed I am, my dear girl. I have heard about you from Hibiki. It seems that you want to see what this guild is all about before joining with us, no?"

The nineteen-year-old nodded in response. "If you don't mind, do you?" she added hesitantly, glancing at Hibiki, wondering what else he told him.

Bob broke into a huge grin and he nodded. "Why, of course not! Feel free to have a look around before making the choice."

Vannessa smiled at him shyly. "Arigato gozaimasu!" she bowed, being mindful of the fact that he was indeed older and of course, more powerful than she was.

Throughout the conversation with the man, Vannessa could discern the amount of power he possessed even if he chose to dress in a weird, feministic way.

"Oh my, such a respectful and sweet young lady, we have!" Bob placed his hands on his cheeks and looked at her fondly.

The girl stiffened and she smiled at him with embarrassment.

_Boy, this is going to be one long night…_

After repeated rounds of introduction over mugs of beer, the dreaded question of Vannessa's accommodations came up finally.

"So, where is she going to stay tonight?" Ichiya started.

Quickly, Eve raised his hand. "She can sleep over at my place."

"She can crash at mine," Ren offered.

"No way is she sleeping with you, Ren," Hibiki retorted arrogantly. "Besides, Eve, you're much too young for her."

"What makes you any different from me?" Eve argued. "You –"

"I'm not sleeping with anyone!" Vannessa interrupted. "I can find my own place to sleep, that you don't have to worry about."

"Non non, _ma cherie_," Bob told her disapprovingly, wagging a finger in her face. "I do not agree with that. I'll have a room ready for you in the guild."

Vannessa frowned. "Are you sure about that? Because I don't want to cause any trouble and –"

The guild master smiled and shook his head. "Don't you worry your pretty head, _ma cherie_. Let Bob handle all this!"

_Since when did he start addressing himself as the third party…?_

Instead of voicing out her thoughts, she nodded and smiled appreciatively at him. "Arigato, Bob-san."

Then the man turned to his guild members. "Please do not cause any inconvenience to Ms. Scott here."

The Trimens saluted him in response. "At once sir, with all due respect!"

The very next morning, Vannessa decided to do some personal exploring of the guild on her own.

She shot a withering look at the group of women who was huddled together in the hallway. They knew she knew that she was the topic of their conversation. Instantly, they formed an even tighter circle and inched away as far as possible away from the Dragon Slayer as they could get. Without so much as a backward glance at them, she strode off, heading for the main room downstairs.

"Ah, ohayo Vannessa-chan!" Eve greeted brightly, bounding up to her. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Good morning, Eve," Vannessa replied, smiling. "Yes, I did, thank you."

Just then, Ren and Hibiki came up to them. The latter was holding an ancient-looking piece of parchment.

The Dragon Slayer eyed it with open curiosity. "What is that?" she asked him, frowning at it.

"This piece of parchment holds requests of help with rewards being given for each successful completion," Ren explained.

"The amounts of Jewel are considerably high if we accept requests of a higher order, say an S-Class mission," Eve added.

Vannessa stared at the younger boy with newfound interest. "Sounds good to me. Can I do one of those as well?" she asked him timidly.

"Of course you can, my dear!" Hibiki cut in before the sixteen-year-old mage could open his mouth. "But of course, during these death-defying missions, princess, you need an escort such as I." He struck a pose arrogantly and regaled her with an alluring, handsome smile. However, the girl in question had already disappeared from his view. She was inspecting the message board where all of the requests were put up. Finally, she took one down and the trio crowded around her to take a look at it. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Are you sure about that one, Vannessa-chan?" Eve asked her anxiously.  
The Dragon Slayer looked down at him, questioningly. "Is something wrong with picking this one? They're just vampires though…"

Ren nodded gravely. "There is actually…you have to be an S-Class mage to act upon this quest."

"Oh…" she looked sad. It was more than enough for them.

"Ooooohhh, my dear hime-sama…" Hibiki cooed, placing his arm around her. "Don't worry about it. Us three will fight fire and water to protect you."

"Count me in!" Eve answered with purpose.

"If there is a damsel in distress, I wouldn't hesitate to put my life on the line," Ren murmured.

The trio then posed in front of her, yet again.

_Do they have to do this all day…?_

Vannessa sighed inwardly. Nevertheless, she was filled with anticipation. After all, it was her first time doing something which had rewards of its own.

_Father never gave me any reward no matter what I do…_


	9. Chapter 8: Sinful Past

Chapter 8: Sinful Past

All previous questions about the S-Class Quest will be answered in this chapter. And definitely, Vannessa MUST join Fairy Tail but not at the moment. She just needs to get stronger first. I can't wait to include Natsu and the gang inside my chapters. XD 

Vannessa studied the scroll in her hands while the others were lounging around her, playing cards (she opted out). The three guys had their ears almost blown away by Bob after he heard that they decided to join Vannessa with the quest. He had repeatedly lectured them about never leaving her side and not to lay one hand on her when they were at it.

The nineteen-year-old wondered if those were the same vampiric mages she fought with, a few years ago.

_I almost died too…_

_And he didn't do anything about it…dear Delphinea did…_

She smirked and instinctively her grip on the delicate parchment paper, tightened significantly. There were countless of times that she had asked Delphinea, why she didn't choose her as the Earth Dragon Slayer…

_Delphinea only smiled forlornly at me…_

"Vannessa-chan…?"

Startled, she looked up at the mention of her name.

"Are you alright?" Eve asked her gently as he went to sit beside her. He handed her, a handkerchief. It was then she realised that she was crying. Vannessa swallowed and managed a small smile as she took the handkerchief from him and wiped the tears away.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Both Hibiki and Ren went over and sat across from her, both looking at her with concerned expressions. The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath to compose herself before she smiled reassuringly at them. "I'm fine," she repeated firmly, this time. They nodded in response, albeit unconvincingly. Despite that, the three mages chose not to pursue the subject.

Before she knew, the train came to a halt at their destination. Tabletop Scotch Village.

"I welcome you to our humble village, mages of the Blue Pegasus Guild," the town's head spoke up, bowing slightly. "My name is Elijah." He was a tall man with a heavy built. His face was gaunt with apparent signs of aging and weariness. It was clear to Vannessa that something was definitely upsetting him.

The four of them bowed respectfully in return.

"This has long since started a few months ago; mages of considerable skill have gone missing for a few days when they ventured deep into the heart of the forest, returning in a lethal state. They are convalescing but…it appears that they lost their memories," the chief continued.

"Their memories?" Hibiki echoed.

Elijah nodded gravely. "Yes, their energy source is wiped out…it seems they have lost their magic."

Vannessa's eyes widened as a chill ran down her spine. She knew exactly who it was. There was only one mage who was capable of that.

_Lewis…!_

Just his name was enough to send strong waves of anger that threatened to overwhelm her. Her magic had nearly almost been stolen by that dodgy leech idiot if it had not been for Delphinea…

"And they're vampires?" Ren inquired.

The older man nodded and dabbed his damp forehead with a handkerchief. "Exactly, those unknown perpetrators work just like a vampire does."

"I see," Hibiki replied, choosing his words carefully as he glanced at Vannessa. He had noticed her behavioral changes even if they were made discreet. He could sense her fury.

"Oh that reminds me," Elijah said. "There is another mage who made his services available to us. Perhaps you could work with him, no?"

"Him?" Eve repeated.

Before the village's chief could answer, the door to the meeting room burst open.

All four pairs of eyes widened when they saw who it was.

"Laxus?" Vannessa exclaimed, looking shocked.

The blond-haired mage smirked when he saw them, gaping at him. "Ah, it's the Three men and the Brat."

Elijah looked at the four of them and then at Laxus. "So you do know each other. Well then, this would make it so much more easier," he smiled in relief.

The nineteen-year-old girl groaned inwardly when she caught sight of the tactful death glares being thrown in every direction.

_No, I think you only made it all the more difficult…_

"You better not get in my way, thunderpants," Hibiki snapped, looking annoyed.

"I believe the same goes for you as well, lover boy" Laxus shot back, turning his head slightly just to glare at the younger guy.

"Remind me again, why are we working with _Fairy Tail_?" Eve complained. "I just can't believe that this is happening to me!"

Laxus glowered at him. "Me neither."

"Hey now, let's all calm down, alright?" Ren suggested, trying to mediate between the three of them. "You're all frightening the princess here."

The Fairy Tail mage turned to look at Vannessa. "She, a princess? You gotta be joking. If she's the princess, then I might as well be a Sun God or somethin'."

Now it was Vannessa's turn to glare at him. "I don't see any reason why you should be provoking me when I didn't do anything wrong in the first place!"

The other mage made a rude noise and turned back round. "Stupid brat," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Vannessa spoke up loudly.

The Trimens tried to contain their laughter. However, Vannessa shot them a filthy look. "I would appreciate it if you three just kept quiet without the provocations, please."  
Hibiki's eyes widened as he looked at her with a wounded expression. "Princess, why are you taking his side for?" he asked her, leaning in. "Aren't you with me?"

Vannessa marched past him. "I'm not on anyone's side on this one," she answered coldly. She had no time for all this ludicrous arguments. It was trivial and moreover, she needed to focus on the task at hand. That had happened to be Lewis the Leech (Vannessa chose that nickname for him).

Vannessa knew that the moment they had stepped into the forest, someone was watching their every move. She knew that the rest of them were well aware of it as well but continued pretending that they were not. Something was not right in this place. There were no sounds at all. She could hear the fallen leaves underneath her shoes crack with her weight. The loud thumping of her heart was also another sound she heard but it was not reassuring. Laxus was in front of her with Ren close behind him. Both Hibiki and Eve were behind her.

"Don't stop Vannessa," Hibiki whispered. "Just keep going. We have your back, don't worry."

Vannessa knew that but she did not like the fact that they were in danger.

_I know…but who'll guard yours…?_

She took small and light steps forward, trying not to make redundant noises. It was a substantial amount of effort coupled with trying to make certain that both Hibiki and Eve were still behind her. Beads of perspiration coated her forehead as she concentrated on the surroundings. She knew that Lewis did not like to work alone. He had minions with him and right now, she could sense their presences.

"They have us surrounded," Ren muttered, stopping. The four of them halted in their tracks as well.

"Get behind us, Vanessa," Hibiki commanded in a tone that was so much different from his playful one. The nineteen-year-old obeyed him, although unwillingly. The Trimens formed a tight circle around Vannessa.

"It's no use hiding, you know," Laxus declared condescendingly. A yellow magic circle exploded underneath his feet as a lightning spear formed in his hand.

Lewis's minions revealed themselves in the open.

"Man, this is enough to form a Dark Guild," Eve remarked before he took on a fighting stance.

Before she knew it, everyone was locked in combat, leaving her exposed. Vannessa smirked. This was the opening that she wanted.

_Lewis…I'm coming for your head…!_

_After all, you're a part of my sinful past…_


	10. Chapter 9: Amalgamation of Sin

Chapter 9: Amalgamation of Sin

"LEWIS!" she screamed out. "GET OUT HERE AND FACE ME!"

Her eyes scanned the landscape that fanned out before her and her ears strained to catch any sounds of distant movement. Vannessa's hold on her twin swords intensified as she crouched low. Someone tutted behind her and she twirled around. There, the brown haired man stood donned in Victorian's finest glory. His devious green eyes caressed her face and his lips curled into a sneer.

"How quaint to seeing you again, Ms. Scott," Lewis bowed slightly. "It is such a pleasure to see you now that you've grown into a fully mature and stunning young lady."

Vannessa glared at him, her pupils contracting into slits like those of a cat's. "Cut the crap."

Lewis looked at her offended. "Ladies do not talk in that kind of tone, my dear and I, for that matter do not take to that tone of voice."

The Dragon Slayer made a rude noise and lunged for him, her swords at the ready. "I'm not one in the first place. You just had to go and assume everything."

However, Lewis was not there anymore and her swords slashed through air. He tutted as Vannessa spun around. "You're too slow, sweetheart. Dance faster to keep up with me," he winked, motioning for her to come forward with one finger.

There was a note of challenge in his voice. The nineteen-year-old glared at him and took a step forward. "You stole the mages' magic, didn't you?" she demanded accusingly. "What did you do with them?

Lewis's grin widened. "Ah, I believe that meddling chief must have commissioned your help?" he deflected her questions with his own.

"Don't change the subject," Vannessa snapped frostily. "I want answers."

The handsome mage smirked. "Well, I don't." Without warning, he moved in to attack her. The glint of a hidden sword alerted her well enough to raise her own against him. The swords met in a loud clang, igniting sparks of friction as they pushed against each other. Lewis leaned nearer to her face and whispered. "You know you can't win me, sweetheart."

"I ain't that same Vannessa you knew three years ago!" she spat out as she hurled her entire weight against him. Without missing a beat, he leapt backwards just as her sword sliced through the spot where his body was earlier. She was a second too late.

"What did you do with the magic?" she repeated.

The other mage smiled at her. "Indeed you have become better at swordplay, I can give you that. _Demo_, your magic isn't even on par with mine."

"Yeah?" Vannessa shot back. "Maybe that's because you _stole _other mages magic like you almost did mine."

Lewis's eye twitched slightly and Vannessa smirked.

_Score one for me…!_

"Lucifer's Hand!" Lewis commanded and a black magic circle erupted from his hand. A ghost-like shadowy hand appeared from the inside of the vortex and headed directly for her. Vannessa did back flips as it came after her repeatedly. Airborne, the nineteen-year-old flung both her swords in a counterattack, piercing it. The magic imbued hand disintegrated into a burst of mysterious sparkles. However before she could react, it repaired itself and struck her. The impact sent the Dragon Slayer in the air and landed on her back, painfully with a loud thud. She swallowed a whimper of pain and got back to her feet, casting a sidelong glance at the other mages.

"Is something the matter, love?" Lewis sneered sarcastically. "Do you need help from your friends?"

The girl did not reply.

"Well, I'm sorry but they have their hands full with my minions right now," he continued. "They'll keep on coming; no matter how much your friends fight even if the real ones are out for the count. That is how much I want to keep you all to myself."

Vannessa's eyes widened in realization. "They're just mindless clones!"

"Bingo, Ms. Scott. They're _my_ clones," he answered proudly.

_Don't tell me, those presences I felt before were those…?_

_Maybe that's how he did it…_

"LAXUS!" Vannessa yelled, deciding to chance it. "THERE'RE REPLICA LACRIMAS HIDDEN IN THIS AREA! ALL YOU'RE DOING IS FIGHTING CLONES!"

Lewis's eyes widened in horror when he recognized that Vannessa had seen through his hoax. "Damn it, you little brat!" he snarled furiously, losing his gentleman demeanor completely. "Crimson Death of Malevolence!"

Above his raised arm, hundreds of blood red arrows became visible, their razor-sharp points facing her.

"DIE!" he screamed as he flicked his wrist and the arrows shot straight in her direction.

Vannessa's eyes widened in terror as she stood there, rooted and continued staring helplessly.

"Lightning Body Transformation!"

The blond mage shoved her out of harm's way but did not have enough time for him to get out of the way fast enough. The twenty-two-year-old got an indirect hit from it. "Damn!" he cussed under his breath as a jolt of pain rushed through his arm.

"And who are _you_?" Lewis demanded.

"I don't think that's necessary," Laxus sneered. "You do have a certain level of magic there or was it because it's stolen ability?"

The other mage smiled tightly. "I think you should take that back."

The blond mage smirked as intense volts of electricity sizzled on his skin. "Why? Ya' a coward or somethin'?"

Vannessa could sense the massive power coming from the man but Lewis's strength was not to be underestimated as well.

_Who knows how much magic he must have absorbed since then…?_

"Of all the impudence!" Lewis's smiled faded.

"I'll teach you the meaning of impudence!" Laxus scoffed. "Take this! Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

A concentrated blast of powerful electrical energy shot out from his mouth and headed for Lewis. The mage countered it with the same magic that he used against Vannessa. The shadowy hand absorbed the energy into itself and it began to radiate a sickly yellow colour.

"Lucifer's Hand has two types of uses, did you know that?" Lewis said. "It can absorb any magic besides being used as an offensive attack."

All at once, Laxus's magical energy was hurtled towards him. His eyes widened, apparently caught off guard. There was no time for him to do anything.

"Black Dragon's Roar!" Vannessa unleashed her own flare of dark magical energy against it.

It was evenly matched as the two waves of energies collided, causing currents of air, fumes of smoke and dust from the impact. Vannessa shielded her eyes, coughing from the irritation to her throat and lungs. The smoke made it difficult for her to see. Despite that, she forced herself to squint through the haze. Her vision grew watery as the smoke stung her eyes.

_This is bad…! I can't seem to see anything…_

"Amalgamation of Sin!"

She gasped.

_This is it…! Who is he targeting…?_

The Dragon Slayer knew that she had to act fast. "Demon Wings of Horror!"

She beat her wings and took flight; the gusts of wind created blew away the smoke.

Her eyes rounded in horror when she looked down at the scene unfold before her.


	11. Chapter 10: Acts of Apparent Antagonism

Chapter 10: Acts of Apparent Antagonism

I think it'll be better if I separated the paragraphs like that from now on…so you'll be able to read and understand them clearly. Ahem, just a heads up, there'll be just ONE swear word in this chapter. JUST ONE. As usual, I would really appreciate reviews from my dear readers as well as those who put my story on story alert…! XD It'll be great encouragement and reward for me. I would not want to keep all my lovely readers waiting for this chapter! Well, on to chapter number 10~

A white glue-like substance was curled around an unsuspecting Hibiki's neck in a vice-like grip. The twenty-year-old was struggling to free himself as he clawed futilely at his neck. He could not breathe as it constricted, cutting of his oxygen supply.

"HIBIKI!" Eve and Ren shouted. They moved forward but were blocked by Lewis's clones.

"LET HIM GO!" Laxus commanded. He had managed to escape from the smoke by using Lightning Body Transformation.

The other mage smirked and licked his lips hungrily. "Why should I? His magic adds a lasting flavor to my palate."

"YOU LEECHY BASTARD!" Vannessa snarled furiously. She flew straight at him, her swords outstretched in her hands. "TWIN SWORDS OF ETERNAL SHADOWS!"

A huge black streak of magic materialized as the two swords sliced through the air in a cross-like motion.

"I knew those swords were meant for some other purpose…" Lewis sneered and was intelligent enough as he jerked Hibiki over in front of him, acting as a physical shield for himself.

"NO! IT'S HEADED STRAIGHT FOR HIM!" Eve yelled out.

"In this situation, he can't block it!" Ren exclaimed.

Without thinking, Vannessa took off towards her own unleashed magic and flung herself bodily into it.

"VANNESSA!" both Eve and Ren cried out.

Sharp pain swelled throughout her body as she fought against it, using her willpower and strength. Her wings shimmered for a moment before it disappeared. It was without a doubt she was failing albeit slowing it down.

"You don't learn, do you?" Laxus demanded.

Lewis looked at him, innocently. "Learn what, may I ask?"

Just then, a huge golden magic circle appeared in the air above them and the twenty-two-year-old sneered, "That I consider them as my allies. I bring thou upon FAIRY LAW!"

Without warning, Laxus unleashed the powerful magic as a beam of golden light enveloped Vannessa, Hibiki and Lewis. Vannessa closed her eyes as a warm glow caressed her, dispelling the magic from attacking her body. It was a wonderful sensation.

"Lucifer's Hand!" Lewis conjured the wraithlike hand again, in an attempt to absorb the magic but it vaporized almost instantly.

Her eyes flew open when she heard Lewis's screams.

"Impure magic like yours is just disgraceful," Laxus scoffed.

With Lewis down, the white substance on Hibiki's neck disappeared and he sank down to the ground weakly.

"Hibiki!" both Eve and Ren ran over to help their fallen comrade.  
Laxus went over to a damaged Vannessa. He kneeled down. "Hey brat, you okay?" he demanded with a steely undertone.

The nineteen-year-old smiled faintly at him. "Do I look like I'm okay?"

She slowly pushed herself up, wobbling slightly. He smirked. "Ya' look dandy to me."

Vannessa scowled at him in response. Just then, the other three mages hobbled over to them, with Hibiki's weight shared between the other two.

"We've destroyed some lacrimas and I'm sure the remainder must have been caught in that blast," Ren said, referring to Laxus's Fairy Law. "And that idiot is out for the count."

"Is Hibiki going to be alright?" Vannessa asked, looking upset. "I'm so sorry I brought you all into this mess."

"I'm going to be fine, princess," he winked at her. "Don't you worry about me." He put an unsteady hand on her cheek lightly. Vannessa looked at him but did not pull away. "Go on to Fairy Tail, now, Vannessa…" he murmured softly. "I'm sure you've seen what our guild is about."

Ren smiled at her, nodding in agreement. "We'll be here if you ever need us, Vannessa."

Eve looked up at her and grinned lopsidedly. "Vannessa-chan, we'll still treat you as a member of Blue Pegasus even if you choose not to join us."

"Now that we're done here, let's get going and send this parasite vamp back to where he belongs," Laxus declared as he threw the unconscious man over his shoulder roughly.

"To jail," Vannessa added with satisfaction.

_It's all over now…_

However, she felt something in her stomach. She could not begin to describe it. After all, the girl knew that she had used her magic.  
_The beginning to an end…is near._

The chief was pleasantly surprised when he saw the five of them and duly rewarded them with 1,000,000 jewels each.

"Damn it! I should have just gone on this quest a day earlier!" Laxus muttered to himself. "Those 5,000,000 jewels would have been easily mine!"

Vannessa was the only one who showed obvious delight when she was presented with the money. In any case, it was her first time receiving something after she had done something. She elbowed Laxus painfully in the ribs. "At least, we're being paid for this. You should be grateful!" she hissed.

Laxus muttered something crude under his breath about getting more jewels and walked off after he had pocketed the money. Vannessa's eyes widened and she hastily stuffed her own share into her bag. "WAIT FOR ME!" she yelled out after Laxus's retreating back.

She knew that he heard her but he just did not bother to.

"Thank you for everything!" Vannessa grinned at the three other mages as she waved them farewell. "_Sayonara_!"

Then squaring her shoulders, she hurried after Laxus. "I SAID WAIT FOR ME, LAXUS!"

"For some reason, I don't think I will see her again," Ren suddenly spoke up miserably as he gazed thoughtfully at the girl.

"I sure hope we do though," Eve told him.

"Oh, we will alright…just not now," Hibiki answered as he stared intently at the Dragon Slayer.

_But soon…_

_Vannessa Scott, the Dark Dragon Slayer…_

"Why wasn't I told of this arrangement?" Laxus demanded, glowering at Vannessa.

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Well, you apparently weren't listening to me."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm in no mood for games, Vannessa."

"Well, that's good to hear cause' neither am I," she retorted, trying her best to keep up with the blonde mage's long strides. He stopped so abruptly that Vannessa crashed into him. She massaged her forehead and stepped back just as he whirled around.

"Vannessa, I'm being serious. _Why_ I supposed to take_ you_ to Fairy Tail?"

The Dragon Slayer peered past his shoulder and took a look around their surroundings. "I don't see any Fairy Tail mages around here to take me there," she answered flatly, aggravating him even further.

"Well neither do I, so go find your own way there brat," he snapped and walked away.

Vannessa stuck her tongue out at his back and continued to tag along behind him. "Who was the one who told me to join that guild in the first place?" she sang out.

"That was just a suggestion!" Laxus called back. "Geez, you don't have to take it literally."

The Dragon Slayer made a rude face but kept following him for the next few hours in silence. Honestly, she did not get why he was acting this way.

_Even the members of Blue Pegasus Guild don't even come close…_

It was getting dark soon and the atmosphere was getting chilly as the temperature dropped.

"Laxus," Vannessa called out. "We should find a place to settle down for the night."

The twenty-two-year-old snorted in reply. "You can camp here if you want to."

She tried to play nice. "But it's dangerous for a girl to sleep out in the wilderness alone," she told him sweetly.

The mage ignored her 'Miss Nice Girl' act. "You can pretty much handle the Three Men and those Vulcans on your own so I think you'll do fine in the wilderness."

The nineteen-year-old bristled at this. "Arrogant _baka_!" she hissed at him. "You can't even participate in a 'Mr. Nice Guy' contest because you have none of the ideal traits at all!"

Laxus smirked. "I heard that."

Vannessa's eyes widened and she frowned at him but did not answer.

Finally, the two of them reached an inn. He stopped and reeled around. He glared down at her. Vannessa blinked up at him innocently.

"_WHY_ are you following me?" he demanded.

She tiptoed and peered over his shoulders, paying no attention to him entirely. "Are you planning to stay here? Looks good to me."

The twenty-two-year-old let out a loud sigh and rolled his eyes. "Do whatever you want. Geez! Why do I have to land up with a brat like you?" he grumbled before heading inside.

"Well, cause' it's your lucky day!" the Dragon Slayer grinned at his back.

"Welcome to my inn. How may I assist, sir?" a woman asked, the moment Laxus stepped inside.

"I'd like a room," he answered brusquely, apparently still annoyed as he tossed a bag of jewels onto the table. "One night will be adequate."

Vannessa rolled her eyes.

_Doesn't he ever say please at all…?_

"I'm assuming that it'll be the both of you since we have only one room available at the moment," the innkeeper told him. "Will that be alright?"

"No!", "Yes!" both of them said at the exact same time and turned to each other, glaring heatedly.

The older woman looked at Vannessa and then turned to Laxus. "Alright, I'll take that as a 'yes'." She placed a single tarnished bronze key onto the table and pushed it towards them.

"Well then, I'll just take my leave now," she continued as she took the money and disappeared behind a curtained back room, leaving the two mages behind, continuing their aggressive staring match.

"Man, this sucks big time!" Laxus muttered to himself as he kicked the door open. Before he could do anything, Vannessa hurried past him and threw herself onto the bed (there was only one bed available, mind you). The twenty-two-year-old gawked at her.

"I'll take the bed, thanks!" the Dragon Slayer shot him a childish smile. "Have to protect my backbone."

Recovering from his initial surprise, the older mage glared at her as he slammed the door shut behind him. Laxus stalked up to her and tossed his bag down onto the bed. Without another word, he swept her up into his arms effortlessly like he did Lewis, went over to the couch and roughly depositing her on it. Then he marched back to the bed and sat down. "You'll sleep there, brat!"

The nineteen-year-old frowned at him disdainfully. "What about 'ladies first'?" she questioned his gentleman manners.

Laxus raised an eyebrow at her as he placed a cigarette between his lips. "Yeah? Well, I've never heard of 'ladies first' so it's your loss."

The girl however, was clearly unconvinced by his answer. She strode over to him and put her hands on her hips. "That's not a credible answer."

The mage glanced at her before closing his eyes and leaned back against the wall. He lighted a cigarette and took a long drag, savoring it before intentionally exhaling out a puff of smoke at a fuming Vannessa. "Besides, my body is much bigger than that branched body of yours. A couch would fit ya' perfectly. _AND _I paid for this room; I didn't see you putting your contribution to it."

She scowled when she realised that Laxus had a point. The girl waved the smoke away from further infiltrating her too sensitive nose. "That's disgusting!"

She snatched the cigarette from his lips and threw it outside the window.

"Hey!" Laxus protested, sitting up. "That happens to be the last one I've got!"

Vannessa matched his glower with her own one, refusing to back down. "I read somewhere that cigarettes do nothing but cause addiction and harm to your wellbeing."

The twenty-two-year-old sighed heavily and stood up. "Heck, why do I even bother…do whatever you want, I'm going to grab myself a beer at the bar." Without a backward glance, he swept past her and left the room.

Vannessa stuck her tongue out at him just as the door slammed close yet again, making her flinch at the loud bang.

"I've never heard of 'ladies first' so it's your loss," she mimicked him and shot a well aimed kick at the bed. "Well, I've never heard of such poppycock. Stupid Laxus!"

She headed over to the couch and sat down in a huff. "Who does he think he is?" she muttered crossly to no one in particular. She took the cushion and started directing punches on the poor thing until she grew worn out and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11: Bachelor Button

Chapter 11: Bachelor Button

Yaay! More people are reading this story, do review! It would be a reward for me! Thanks to those who stayed with me and kept reviewing for me to continue! More action is coming up in the next few chapters! So stay tuned~ (*I sound like a television talk host or something d.b) 

"Get up brat!"

Vannessa was rudely awakened by Laxus's loud voice and a towel being tossed onto her head as she sat up, yawning, her brain still foggy with sleep. She took the towel and looked over at Laxus. "What time is it?" she asked him drearily.

"Go get showered. We leave in twenty minutes!" the twenty-two-year-old continued, ignoring her.

The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened in horror. "Twenty minutes?" she screeched as she leapt frantically out of… the bed?

_Eh…? Since when did…_

The nineteen-year-old glanced over at the blond mage but he was too busy wolfing down his breakfast.

_Did he carry me to bed…?_

Vannessa shook her head vigorously.

_No, no…it can't be. I must have sleepwalked or something…_

She decided to brush it off as she headed to the bathroom, towel in hand.

_Oh well, what matters is I slept on the bed in the end…!_

"Are we heading over to Fairy Tail now?" Vannessa asked him cheerfully as soon as they left the inn.

"Stop bugging me with questions!" Laxus snapped frostily.

The Dragon Slayer pouted. "Why not? It's just a simple question, you know. It's not like I'm bringing up the Dragon – "

The twenty-two-year-old turned around. "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?" he bellowed angrily.

The girl stared at him wordlessly with widened eyes filled with a mixture of alarm and fear. He glared maliciously at her for one long moment before he walked off, not even bothering to check if she was following or not. Vannessa could only stare helplessly after him. It was the first time that he really ever lost his temper at her.

_Was it because something happened while I was asleep…?_

_Or about him being a Dragon Slayer…?_

"Bah, what's so good about being in Fairy Tail if all they have are wizards like Laxus anyway?" she mumbled under her breath and turned away.

_I don't deserve to be yelled at…!_

She felt indignation rise up in her chest. "Hmph! Fine, I'll just go my own way then!" she continued to no one in particular. She took a few steps forward and then stopped.

_But…I don't even know where to go…_

_Maybe I should have just joined up with Blue Pegasus instead…_

"Hey, ya' coming or not?" a familiar voice called out.

Vannessa spun back around and her face broke into a huge smile.

"Coming!" she called back sweetly and ran over to where Laxus was waiting impatiently for her.

"What were you doing back there?" he asked her, gazing past her shoulder.

The girl's cheeks reddened slightly. "I was…uh, admiring the scenery?" she suggested lamely.

"Don't get hurt by what I said, alright? I have a short temper is all." he told her suddenly before he strode off.

_Is he trying to apologise…?_

Vannessa stared at him awkwardly for a moment before she resumed her spot of walking a few paces behind the older mage. She smiled softly at him in response.

"We're still a long way from Magnolia Town, you know," Laxus pointed out. "Do you really want to go there or travel around first?"

_It'll be risky if I were to only hang back at one location…_

_Perhaps it'd do well if I travel around…so as to put more distance behind me…_

She had a distinct feeling that Acheron was shadowing her, closing that very void she was trying to foster…

A shiver ran through her when the mere thought of fighting her foster father, ran through her mind. The Dragon Slayer knew that she was not ready for that yet. She needed to become a more formidable mage if she wanted to stand up to him.

"So?" Laxus interrupted her musings, looking decidedly impatient while awaiting her tardy response.

She looked at him with dazed eyes and nodded. "I'll travel before heading there," she whispered harshly.

The twenty-two-year-old was taken aback by her severe tone but he did not show it. He cleared his throat before he went on, "We'll get ourselves some quests to do from the nearest town's bar."

Vannessa eyeballed him skeptically. "You sure like to hangout at bars, don't you?"

"Ya' got a problem with that, brat?" Laxus demanded.

The nineteen-year-old shrugged her shoulders, appearing indifferent about it. "I was just asking."

"Well…stop that," he scowled. "It's irritating."

Vannessa made a rude face at him in response.

They reached the next town, Bachelor Button (believe it or not, it is a flower's name!) in record time.

"What kind of a name is Bachelor Button?" Vannessa scoffed once the two of them were seated in the town's bar, waiting patiently for their ordered drinks.

"Beats me," Laxus shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back in his chair. "I don't really care so much for towns' names."

"It's a place for bachelors by bachelors, my dear," the bartender answered Vannessa's question as he skimmed their drinks across the counter towards them. "Just like the name itself implies."

Vannessa looked up at him in bewilderment. "What do you mean by that?"

The man regaled her with a flirtatious smile and shot her a suggestive look which made Vannessa shudder. He reminded her of the Trimens. He leaned across and studied the girl's face closely. "You are one pretty cupcake," he commented.

She returned his smile, though uncomfortably.

"Didn't you read the latest edition of the Sorcerer Magazine?" he asked her.

Before Vannessa could answer him, Laxus beat her to it. "No, she hasn't. I bet she didn't even know the first edition existed."

Vannessa shot him a dirty look in return.

"Well then, my guess is at point blank! You must be a foreigner!" the bartender cooed as he extended his hand out. "I'm Matt Payne."

The Dragon Slayer stared at his hand for a moment and then sneaked a quick look over at Laxus who was guzzling his beer. With slight vacillation, she took his hand. "Uh, I'm Vannessa Scott…" she trailed off.

"Our town is where mostly all of the bachelors in the Kingdom of Fiore reside in," Matt continued. "We hardly ever get women passing through this area ever since…" he faltered, his smile fading.

At this, Vannessa leaned forward in curiosity. "Ever since what?" she prodded.

Matt's eyes hardened. "Vannessa, it'd be best if you left this place before dusk," he told her in an uncharacteristically stiff voice. "It's not safe for you here."

"Why is it not safe here at night?" she urged him in a soft voice.

However, the older guy refused to divulge anything more and turned away from her, busying himself with the grimy glasses left in the sink. "I suggest you leave after that cocktail, Vannessa."

She stared at Matt, trying to catch his eye but he deliberately chose to ignore her. Sighing inwardly, the girl turned her attention to the flute that was filled with the weak alcoholic beverage.

_I wonder what that was all about…_

_There was something up with this town, there was no doubt about that…_

_It was a beautiful night out as the moon cast a silver sheen on the girl, making her seem like an ethereal beauty. The coast was deserted, just the way she liked her beaches to be. Her long white cotton dress swirled around her pastel-colored slender legs as she carefully balanced herself on the stone wall, a cute frown of attentiveness evident on her face. Her arms were spread out wide for enhanced stability. Shadows of the night splayed across the wide expanse like the puppets they were, but the moonlight was enough for visibility. The wind played with her long pink hair, blowing the loose tresses waywardly. She took another baby step forward, wobbling slightly. _

_Just then, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned to face the anonymous intruder but slipped on the slick boulder that was covered with moisture from the seawater. With a strangled yelp, she fell but muscular arms enveloped her small waist and pulled her up. She looked up at her knight in shining armor but his appearance was somewhat hidden in the shadows. He leaned down almost inches away from her lips. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was…_

Abruptly, Vannessa's eyes flew open in a start and came face to face with a sinister face, obscured in the darkness of her room. Her heart sped up as she broke out in cold sweat. The Dragon Slayer could not move her limbs neither could she call for help.

_Help…!_


	13. Chapter 12: Stained

Chapter 12: Stained

Thank you so much for the reviews! I managed to finish this just before my finals which is next week! ^^

Ahem, this chapter will be slightly rated and may contain some vulgar language like mentioned in the previous chapter. Just a fair warning before you start reading XD 

Vannessa felt the intruder's hot breath on her cheek as it inched nearer to her. She snapped her face to the side and struggled against it, gritting her teeth in effort but the attempt was pointless. She could not move at all, possibly by a binding magic. Her nose told her that it was not human although its weight seemed solid enough…

_A demonic entity…_

The girl opened her mouth and let out a feral snarl. "Vile Breath of Chaos!"

She unleashed an intense transparent air wave that camouflaged itself with the murky gloom of the room, hitting the thing openly. Almost immediately, it's magic on her waned. This was the opening she needed. Vannessa pushed it off her aggressively and lashed out, her leg connecting with its abdomen. Then she swiped the blanket off the bed and threw the white sheet at it. With it distracted, the girl lunged for her swords that were lying on the bedside table and flicked on the light switch.

Light flooded the room and her eyes widened. "Matt?" she gasped, looking shocked.

The man smirked at her as his pupils dilated and turned crimson. Vannessa tutted as she assumed a fighting stance, brandishing her swords.

"That hurt quite a bit, sweetheart," he said huskily. "Feisty little one, aren't you?"

Vannessa could sense the predatory yearning radiating from his very being. Yearning for her…

She shot him a dirty look. "I absolutely _despise _men's advances towards the females, _especially _when they're asleep."

Matt licked his lips as he continued to stare at her hungrily. "Well, I absolutely _lust_ for them. Indeed, it is rare for me to come by them…I _must_ have you."

"Yeah? Try me," the girl sneered coldly.

The man raised one hand and flicked his wrist. Vannessa's eyes widened slightly as she was sent airborne into the air. She hit the brick wall behind her with a thud, sending debris into the air. A sharp pain bit into her spine, making her gasp. Matt took a step forward, a crazed smile on his face but she forced herself up. Vannessa roughly wiped at the trail of blood that was creeping out of her lips. She tightened her grip on her swords and returned his smile with her cynical one. "My turn, you bastard!" she growled. "Twin Swords of Eternal Shadows!"

Her magic hit him at point blank but for some reason, the black streak stopped midair. Matt twirled a finger lazily and it was sent back to its owner. Vannessa barely managed to dodge it but she landed painfully on her back.

"I can't hurt you anymore than I have to, my sweet thing," the handsome man told her softly. "You just have to be submissive to me, that's all I'm asking from you."

"There's no way I'm going to be acquiescent to the likes of you!" Vannessa spat out viciously. "Black Dragon Roar!"

He sidestepped it charmingly and before she knew it, the man was right in front of her. The Dragon Slayer raised her hands to fend him off but he caught them in his own, using her momentum against her. She landed forcefully against the wall, the jutting stones piercing into her exposed skin through the delicate material of her nightshirt, drawing a little blood. Once again, he immobilized her and brought his face close to hers. She stared up at him, a mixture of both loathing and fury in her lavender eyes. "Let go of me, you bastard!" she snapped.

Matt closed his eyes, as if taking pleasure from her voice. "Ahh, you really are worth all this trouble." He opened his eyes, its pupils resuming their normal blue. His gaze traced her facial outline and stopped at her lips, which were trembling slightly. He caressed her cheeks gently and leaned closer until their lips were almost touching each other. "You're so beautiful…" he breathed and leaned further until his lips touched her neck.

The Dragon Slayer gasped and the muscles beneath the skin on her neck grew taut, driving Matt even crazier. "You really know how to get me going, don't you?" he murmured against her throat as he continued trailing soft kisses down the length of her neck. Then, she felt it, at the base of her throat. Matt sucked insistently and then bit down hard on the delicate skin. Vannessa screamed.

"Get the fuck away from her, asshole!" Laxus snarled heatedly when he managed to break down the door to Vannessa's room. Matt whirled around. "You're too late to save her," he hissed at the thunder mage. "She's mine now!"

The twenty-two-year-old glared murderously at him. "That's fucking bullshit! RAGING BOLT!"

However, Laxus's lightning magic missed because the man was gone.

"Vannessa!" Laxus yelled as he ran over to the damaged girl. She whimpered in terror and pulled away from him when he tried to gather her up in his arms.

"Leave me alone…" she whispered feebly, inching away from him.

"Damn that fucking asshole!" he muttered under his breath. "I'll squash you like the fucking bug you are when I find you."

He kneeled down until he was face to face with Vannessa. Slowly he took her hand and placed it onto his face. "See Vannessa?" he spoke to her in soft voice. "It's me, Laxus. Remember?"

The nineteen-year-old slid her blank eyes over to his anxious grayish ones and gradually recognition filled them. "L-L-Laxus…?" she murmured. It was then that her tears fell in little rivulets down her cheeks. "I was so scared…"

"Shhh, it's alright now. I'm here," Laxus tried comforting her as he pulled her close to him.

_It was a mistake to put her in a different room…_

By the time, Laxus brought her to his room; the nineteen-year-old had fallen into a soundless slumber with her head resting snugly against his chest. The older mage stared down at her for a moment before he gently placed her onto his bed. He lifted the blankets to her chin and tucked her in. Abruptly, Vannessa reached out and seized his arm. The twenty-two-year-old stared at her incredulously. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Stay here, don't leave me alone," she pleaded, looking up at him with wet eyes. "Please."

Her grip on his arm tightened as if she was holding on to a life support.

He looked intently at her before he sighed audibly and plunked himself down on the bed, beside her. "You owe me for this, brat."

The Dragon Slayer smiled slightly and nodded, before her head fell back onto the pillow. "Thank you…" she whispered before allowing sleep to once again, claim her.

Throughout the night, her hold on him did not slacken for a bit. Laxus heaved another sigh but inwardly.

_She is really a handful to handle…_

_I wonder what happened if I didn't hear those loud sounds and her scream…_

Although his room was three doors down from hers, he still managed to get there in time. The blonde mage had always been on high alert, no matter where he was. Right now, this town was giving off weird vibes. Intense black magic was at work here, there was no doubt about that.

_Even that Matt guy seems shady…_

Throughout the entire conversation with Vannessa, he had been watching the two of them interact out of the corner of his eye.

_Something seemed off about that guy…_

A wave of anger washed over him as he unconsciously clenched his fist.

_The next time I see him, I'll punch his lights out…_

The man felt the girl shift her sleeping position. She mumbled something and fell into a deeper slumber. That was when he saw it.

The collar of her nightshirt had shifted slightly, revealing her throat. Even if the room was bathed in darkness, the sliver of moonlight passing through the translucent curtains was more than enough light for Laxus to see the intricate red mark at the base of her throat. It had got her. She was marked as his.


	14. Chapter 13: Demonic Revelations

Chapter 13: Demonic Revelations

Finally, my finals are SO over! Here, we are another chapter for my lovely readers! Enjoy! XD And don't forget to press the button below! 

The next morning, Vannessa awoke to a stiff arm. She opened her eyes slowly, allowing her time to adjust to the sunlight. She raised her other arm and shielded her eyes, turning her head slightly to her left. Her eyes widened for a moment before they returned to their normal sizes. She smiled.

Apparently sometime during the night, Laxus had gotten a chair and sat down beside her, falling asleep with his head on her arm.

_He was true to his word…_

"Thank you, Laxus…" she murmured softly.

Just then, the mage in question stirred slightly, muttering something about his head. Hastily, Vannessa shut her eyes and turned her head the other side, pretending to be asleep. She felt a sudden coldness when the pressure on her arm lifted but the girl did not dare move it.

"Damn…my head," he muttered, running a hand through his messy hair. The mage glanced over at the Dragon Slayer. "Must have been my imagination…"

He got up and stretched his stiff limbs after he sat in that darn chair for over five hours. Vannessa slyly turned over and yawned groggily as she woke up for the second time. The Dragon Slayer sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it, Laxus?" she asked.

The older mage almost leapt out of his skin as he whirled around. "Heck, don't scare me like that, doofus!" he yelled.

The Dragon Slayer almost burst out laughing.

_Doofus…?_

"I didn't know you get scared too," Vannessa shot back.

Laxus rubbed the back of his head in irritation, messing his hair up even more. "Shut up, brat!" he told her. "I'm not going to stand here and argue with ya'."

The twenty-two-year-old went over to the couch and dropped heavily onto it. "How are ya' feeling now?" he asked her suddenly.

The events of last night rushed through her mind and almost instantly, the girl stiffened. "I'm fine," she answered flatly as she got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Really, huh?" Laxus muttered just as the door slammed.

The Dragon Slayer leaned against the door and sighed heavily, a troubled expression on her face. She felt weak like something was draining her magic away. "What's wrong with me?" she muttered, going over to the sink. Wiping the mist away from the mirror, a gasp escaped through her parted lips. The red mark on her throat contrasted greatly against the paleness of her skin. Without thinking, she raised trembling fingers and touched it lightly. Almost immediately, the girl withdrew her fingers. The mark felt like a pulsating warm heart…

"What is this?" she demanded, feeling sick as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

Just then, there was a sharp tap on the door and the nineteen-year-old turned. "What do you want?" she demanded brusquely.

"I'm heading down to the bar, ya' wanna come?" Laxus's voice drifted through the thick wood.

"Yes, I'll be out in five," she answered automatically. Vannessa knew that she needed to 'see' the bartender now.

_I'll get you for this…!_

She grabbed her cloak and bounded herself with the familiar fabric so that the mark was concealed from view, especially from Laxus's.

"Welcome to –" Matt faltered when he saw Vannessa. His widened eyes met hers directly before they shifted away. Laxus instinctively grabbed her hand, restraining her when he became aware of her dark fury. The nineteen-year-old tried to pull away from him but his hold on her tightened. "You'll ruin everything if you make a scene down here," he hissed heatedly. "There're people watching!"

The thunder mage could understand where she was coming from after being violated last night. She glared at him venomously but he held her hand until they reached the counter where Matt was working.

"Beer for me," Laxus ordered in a neutral voice.

"None for me," Vannessa answered flatly, her eyes still fixed on the bartender. Immediately, the man set to work to prepare Laxus's drink, persistently avoiding her eyes. As he turned to serve the mage's drink, the Dragon Slayer snatched his hand with cruel agility, squeezing it painfully. His eyes snapped over to her in alarm. She fixed him with the intense glare that had Ren shaking. Vannessa's eyes darkened to black and she licked her lips excitedly as she absorbed Matt's fear.

Laxus quickly knocked the bartender's hand away and caught hold of his collar, snapping Vannessa out of her trance. "We need to talk…now."

Matt turned around and leaned against the wall casually, his hands in his pockets. "So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked them.

Vannessa could hardly control her anger as she stalked up to him and put her face close to his. "Talk about?" she sneered. "What's there to talk about? You almost raped me last night!"

"What are you talking about?" Matt stated calmly although Vannessa caught the tiny twitch underneath his right eye. She smirked. "Don't try the lame 'I'm innocent' act with me, it won't work."

"I saw you, last night in Vannessa's room," Laxus added, stepping up beside the Dragon Slayer. "So quit it."

Matt looked up at the tall and well-built mage and sighed. "I warned you, didn't I, about leaving this place?"

"Come straight to the point, you douchebag," Vannessa snapped frostily. The nineteen-year-old wanted very much to punch him.

_How dare he treat me like that…?_

Matt winced at her offensive use of words but he did not let it affect him. "This town did not use to be like this, all unattached men. In fact, there were many spinsters and even widows who come here, hoping to find love. Why, it was an ordinary town," he explained. "Then, something happened. All the women who ever came here, died due to unexplained circumstances. The townsmen believed that a malevolent spirit was at work."

"How did they die?" Laxus demanded sharply.

"They pined…for something or rather, someone. Every passing day, those women grew weaker and weaker until they die of fatigue and grief," Matt answered. "I believe otherwise, there is a demonic entity involved…an incubus."

"If it's a ghost you say, so why were you in my room last night?" Vannessa accused.

"An incubus," Matt corrected her. "It seems that this demon is capable of shape-shifting. I swear to you, Vannessa, I wasn't the one in your room."

The nineteen-year-old shot him a dirty look. "How do I know that you're not lying?" she demanded angrily.

"He ain't," Laxus answered for him. "I can vouch for that."

The Dragon Slayer did not argue.

"So, what does this fiend do to the women?" the twenty-two-year-old asked him.

"I was hoping you'd ask that. It depends; usually he rapes them. In minor cases, he simply assaults them before leaving them to die. According to the Church Fathers, an incubus is a fallen angel turned demon due to lust for women."

_Usually, huh…?_

_That speaks a lot…_

_So, could mine be a 'special' case…?  
_"Ya' aren't _just_ a normal bartender, aren't ya'?" Laxus smirked as he folded his arms.

"Yeah?" Matt shot back. "What do I seem like to you?"

"A mage," the twenty-two-year-old answered simply. "There's been something… quite off about you."

Matt laughed. "Off, huh? You're right though, I'm a Demon Hunter, to be exact."

Laxus whistled. "So, a Demon Hunter by day and bartender by night, huh?"

"Bartender is just my alibi," Matt smiled. "Though I'm starting to love that job, it sure beats being a waiter."

"I'm guessing you're not from around here?"

The younger guy nodded. "I came here a few months ago and am planning to settle down here soon. The way of life of this town suits me perfectly."

Throughout the conversation, Vannessa was unusually quiet. Both men turned to her.

"I forgot to ask you but what do you mean by 'he almost raped you' exactly?" the Demon Hunter continued.

The Dragon Slayer stiffened and pulled her cloak even tighter around her body. "That's none of your concern," she stated evenly. "Where can I find this thing?"

Vannessa's actions did not escape Laxus's notice. He knew that she was trying to hide that mark, the incubus left her with. Matt shook his head. "You can't find it…it finds you."

"I don't get why it chose this town…there're many towns, even cities populated with women," Laxus said. "Why choose a town filled with men?"

"I believe it has something to do with the _sort _of women who comes to Bachelor Button," the Demon Hunter told him. "Love is something that coerces people, you know, to do things they never thought about doing. Desperation and loneliness might be factors as well."

Laxus smirked. "I've never thought about that…so that asshole chooses its victims too, huh?"

Vannessa's eyes widened. "I'm seeking love too?" she blurted out, without thinking.

Matt eyed her, looking amused. "What do you think?" he shot back.

The Dragon Slayer shot him a glare. "Well, I sure don't." She looked annoyed. "But I'll be sure to teach _it_ a lesson or two tonight."

Throughout the day, Vannessa immersed herself in sharpening her twin swords before going on to polishing them.

Matt whistled, looking admiringly at them. "Wow, I didn't know you were skilled in handling those."

The Dragon Slayer smiled affectionately down at the Japanese backswords. "Yeah, it was bequeathed to me by my darling best friend…" she trailed off wistfully.

"You miss her, huh?"

Vannessa nodded. "Yeah, I do…a whole lot."

She was careful not to reveal anymore than there was a need to. The Demon Hunter smiled warmly at her. "But you sure are lucky to have him as a partner now."

Vannessa followed his gaze. Laxus was reading the newspaper with his feet on the table, balancing a huge mug of beer in his left hand.

"Really?" the nineteen-year-old eyed Matt with disbelief. "All he ever does is pick on me."

His smile widened. "That about sums it up," he answered on purpose.

"What sums what up?" the girl demanded.

Matt shrugged. "That's for me to know and you to find out." The man earned himself a death glare.

"I hate it when they do that," Vannessa muttered and returned her attention to her swords, signaling that the conversation was over.

Matt shot her a clandestine smirk in response.

_She sure is one dense girl…_


	15. Chapter 14: Conflicting Emotions

Chapter 14: Conflicting Emotions

That night, Vannessa went to bed as usual, this time nonetheless she was not alone in her room. The two other mages were with her and they were well-hidden in the darkness of the deepest reaches of the parameter room. She had to admit that even for a Dragon Slayer like her; they blended so well in the shadows that she could not sense them at all. Lady Luck was on their side since the moon was not full tonight, allowing the clouds to obscure the sliver of a moon from view.

_Sometimes, it is a good thing that I'm the Dark Dragon Slayer…_

_My senses during the night are much more heightened than usual…_

A gentle wind drifted through the window, bringing along with it the scents of the night and…something else.

_It's coming…_

The nineteen-year-old shifted her position in her bed, facing the ceiling as she squeezed her swords, reassured by their presences on her chest. Her heart pounded rapidly when she felt the side of her bed sinking. Someone was definitely in the room. The blanket shifted slightly and she felt a hand caress her thigh. She suppressed a gasp and her grip on her swords tightened.

_Just a little more…_

Before she knew it, there was a presence directly above her. The girl smiled and opened her eyes. Matt's face hovered just inches over her. "Why hello there, Matt," Vannessa murmured. "I've been waiting for you."

Before the incubus could react, Vannessa flipped the blanket over, and pushed him with her swords. Using his uneven momentum, she steadied herself and crouched down on the bed. The incubus landed onto the floor, on his back just as light flooded the room. The two other mages revealed themselves from the darkness.

"You charlatan! Why are you pretending to be me?" the real Matt demanded, jabbing a finger at the demon's direction.

The incubus sneered. "You mages sure hid yourselves well; too bad, I'm not interested in men, only women."

"I think you chose the wrong _woman_," the Dragon Slayer snapped, twirling her swords in her hands. "And I don't like _men _who are sex brutes."

The demon's smile only widened. "I knew you'd say that, no matter, it'll do nothing. I _will _make you mine, sweetheart."

"Stop dreaming!" Laxus retorted. "You heard her! Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!"

He unleashed the powerful lightning magic infused fist, in the direction of the demon but he dodged it with inhuman nimbleness. "You'll never be able to defeat me, Azael*," the demon scoffed as a pair of crimson-colored feathered wings sprouted on his back. "I have lived thousands of decades longer than you mere humans. Come _Vannessa_."

He looked at her, with eyes that were tinged with red. The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened and she took a hesitant step forward towards him. Something was compelling her to do it…

"Vannessa, what do you think you're doing?" Laxus demanded in disbelief, staring at the nineteen-year-old.

"Vannessa?" Matt called out, bewildered.

However, the girl could not answer them anymore. Azael smirked. He took a submissive girl into his arms, spread his wings and fled through the open window.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER?" Laxus yelled out.

"Let's go after him," Matt suggested as he hoisted himself onto the ledge. Without waiting for the twenty-two-year-old's answer, he leapt and landed gracefully onto the ground. Laxus muttered something offensive under his breath and followed the Demon Hunter. "That girl is nothing but trouble, I tell ya'."

They sprinted in the direction where Azael flew off. "You know, Vannessa doesn't really find trouble…I think otherwise," Matt told him, winking. "Besides, she is a great catch, if you know what I mean."

Laxus smirked. "You can take her along with ya' if that's what you mean, I don't mind."

Matt looked at him with an expression that Laxus could not decipher. "Come on, let's speed it up." Without waiting for the lightning mage, the Demon Hunter quickened his pace.

"She's a mage, isn't she?" Matt tried to confirm Vannessa's identity. He could sense that there was something weird about her from the time when he first met her at the bar.

_She isn't your ordinary run-of-the-mill mage…_

Laxus caught up with him easily. "Yeah, why'd ya' ask?"

The Demon Hunter shook his head. "Nah, I was just being curious.

"That brat is full of spunk," Laxus replied. "She'll be able to hold up the fort before we get there. That idiot is going to have lots of difficulties, I bet ya'."

Matt smirked. "I'm sure."

However, something told him otherwise.  
_She was acting pretty odd earlier on… _

_Could it be…!_

Vannessa wanted to scream her lungs out at the 'man' who was carrying her bridal style in his arms. The Dragon Slayer could hardly lift a finger; much less do anything to struggle. He sensed her looking helplessly at him. Azael smiled down at her. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel like you're in paradise, my sweet," he whispered erotically into her ear and licked her earlobe lightly.

The nineteen-year-old felt her hair stand on end as she tried to shift her head away from his mouth. Azael knew that she was resisting against him for all she was worth. "It's futile to struggle, sweetheart." The demon had never met a woman, one that was so obstinate like her. They would constantly tremble with desire by just one mere look. He could not comprehend _why _she was acting the way she was right now.

_Was it because she is a mage…?_

Azael brushed it off.

_No, there was no way she could resist me even if she was one…_

He already had her under his spell when he marked her last night. Vannessa glared at him, her eyes darkening as her pupils contracted. The stare was so feral, like a dragon's.

The demon's smile deepened. "So you're a Dragon Slayer, huh?" he guessed.

Her eyes continued to pierce him intensely. "No, you don't have to answer that." He laughed softly as if it was a private joke of his. Vannessa looked away from him. There was no fear for her to take in.

"Go to sleep, _Vannessa_," he murmured to her quietly.

The Dragon Slayer fought against his will with her mental strength but her eyes suddenly felt heavy. She blinked distractedly and closed her eyes, only to snap them open again.

_I can't sleep, NOT RIGHT NOW…!_

Her muscles slackened slightly under the influence of Azael's black magic.

_NO, I MUST NOT LISTEN TO HIM…!_

Those deceiving tears of hers forced themselves out and started their little pathway down her cheeks, from the effort of trying not to shut her eyes. She felt something warm on her chest, spread throughout her entire body.

_I'LL FIGHT IT…! I'LL FIGHT FOR ALL IT'S WORTH…!_

Her eyes widened as she felt a strong surge of energy, almost overwhelming her entire being. Vannessa's breaths came out ragged as though she had not breathed for the past few minutes. She sucked in the oxygen into her lungs like the sweet ambrosia it was for her. Slowly, she regained control of her bodily muscles and their movements. The girl raised her hands and shoved the flabbergasted demon, hard in the chest. He dropped her and she fell, hurtling towards the ground at breakneck speed. "Demon Wings of Horror!" she screeched out hoarsely. The black feathered wings similar to those of a Fallen Angel sprouted from her back almost instantly and she took flight, flapping them in sturdy strokes. Azael had recovered from his initial shock almost immediately and was hot on her trail.

"VILE BREATH OF CHAOS!" she screamed out in resentment. A black magic circle erupted and her dark magic materialized into a transparent air wave that headed straight at him. Azael tried to avoid it but her attack was too fast and it hit him squarely on his left wing. She smirked when she saw the demon's shocked face. The Dragon Slayer knew that her power was evolving with every battle. Her assault magic struck their opponents faster and dealt a greater damage than the usual. Azael tried to dive for her but he could not, because of the injured wing. He floated uselessly to the ground. She hovered in the air above him. He glared up at her. "Fine, if that's the way you want to play it." Azael smiled and held out his hand and a white staff that was made of maple wood which was uncommon in Fiore, materialized. "You do know that my magic far surpasses your magic even if they are considered as Lost Magic."

Vannessa smirked at him. "We'll have to see about that now, won't we?"

*Note to readers: In Enoch I, Azael or Azazel was one of chiefs amongst 200 Fallen Angels who cohabited with women which is a perfect name for the incubus in my story. XD


	16. Chapter 15: The Devil's Staff

Chapter 15: The Devil's Staff

She eyed the staff in his hand.

_Maple wood…_

_Delphinea told me that it was also known as the Wood of all Angels, the Wood which enabled the user to multiply and manipulate magic with superior intensity than normal…_

Vannessa could almost predict that this battle was unlike any others, one flawed step that could send her knocking on Death's Door. Her heart pounded against her ribs, like it wanted to flee. She could feel it in her ears. Azael looked at her with a sly expression on his face. "I trust you do know what I possess, don't you?" he asked her mildly, referring to the staff, no doubt. "Should you wish, we can end this hopeless skirmish and return to my side?"

The Dragon Slayer looked at him in pure disgust. "What do you take me for? A whore? Someone you can just play around and discard whenever you like? I'd have to say otherwise, thank you."

A slow sneer started to snake its way across Azael's face. "Ah, so you decided to go against me?" he said, looking amused. "I'll make you learn to regret that, sweetie."

The nineteen-year-old glared at him. "I'm no sweetie! Take this!" she yelled out. "BLACK WHIPS OF DOOM!"

As her magic circle appeared, the two black rod-like and flexible 200 inches lean structures appeared. She grabbed their waiting handles and lashed them out at him. The demon easily moved out of the way, evading them utterly as if he had been reading her movements.

"I told you, you can't possibly defeat me," Azael told her. "Since you're such an attractive girl, I'll give you another chance."

"Over my dead body, I will," the girl sneered.

Azael's eyes roved over her body, from head to toe as he fervently devoured her image, imprinting it into his mind. "You turn me on more than any other women ever did, Vannessa…" he murmured quietly in a dangerously low voice. Without warning, he raised his staff and swung it in a fleeting motion. Vannessa's eyes darted here and there, scanning her surroundings, waiting for his attack but the undetectable wave of energy collided with her directly before she even had a chance to escape. The wind was knocked out of her as she was hurled backwards from the blow before falling to the ground. The girl landed maladroitly as her wings flickered before they disintegrated out of view.

"Now, we're even," Azalea took a step towards her and she took a step back almost instantly.

"Don't come near me," she warned him. "I don't want you anywhere near me."

Azael took another step forward. "You do know that I have already marked you as mine." The demon flicked his wrist and Vannessa's cloak slid off of her body, revealing her dress, which was unbuttoned at the neck, the red mark still stark against her pale skin. He smiled at her languidly as his gaze caressed slowly from it to her eyes. "You're mine now," he told her softly. "Though…there is something else which I want as well."

"Get real," Vannessa spat out. She felt a tad defenseless without her swords; they were back in her room. The jerk had grabbed her and fled when she was under his spell earlier. "There are other women besides me."

Azael tutted and shook his head, his messy dark brown hair…or Matt's, for that matter, swinging with every movement. The Dragon Slayer was still perturbed by his impersonation of Matt.

_He has exactly the same brown hair and eyes like Matt do…_

"Ah, but you are forgetting that none have passed through Bachelor Button anymore," the demon replied. "Besides, even if there are others, I would still want you no less. My reasons are after all my own."

The nineteen-year-old resisted the urge to roll her eyes. His answer was not what she was looking for.

_Stupid incubus…!_

Without warning, Azael lifted his staff again. The Dragon Slayer stiffened as she felt the immense power emanating from it.

_I'm not strong enough…_

She realised that as another wave of magic swept towards her and sent her flying. Azael chuckled when he saw her worthless struggle against him. "Don't fight me, Vannessa. I don't want to hurt you…"

In a few long strides, he was towering over her.

"RAGING BOLT!"

Azael jerked his whole body backwards, just in time to avoid the sizeable bolt of lightning as it scorched the soil, leaving a yawning hole in its wake. Vannessa forced herself to sit up despite her damaged body. Matt and Laxus stood in front with their backs facing her. "Y-You know, I don't need you backing me up every single time…" the girl protested feebly as she pushed herself up. Laxus turned his head slightly. "Don't even think that I'm protecting you…it's just him, pissing me off," he announced rudely.

"Is that so?" the demon scoffed, malcontent at the obvious interruption. "Well, you just did the same thing to me."

"Spare me," the lightning mage told him, rolling his eyes. "And take a hike."

An offended expression crossed the demon's face before it was replaced by a combination of indignation and rage. "Fine, if you want to play it that way," he smiled tightly as he raised his staff, once again and unleashed another powerful wave of magic at the three of them.

Vannessa managed to avoid it by calling upon her wings, but barely. It hit her left shoulder just as she flew up.

"Lightning Body Transformation," Laxus called upon his own magical reserves and dodged the demon's attack easily as he disappeared from his initial position and reappeared at another location at lightning speed (no pun intended XD). Matt dodged it as he propelled himself, high into the air with his own hunter's magic.

"Impressive work, I'd have to say," Azael remarked. "You persistent varmints are worth my time and magic resources, after all. Vannessa is the only exception of course." He winked at her suggestively and blew her a kiss.

The Dragon Slayer tutted and looked away from him.

"He's one disgusting demon," Matt commented which earned him a death glare from Azael himself.

"That's the reason why I hate men." The demon lunged for the demon hunter as his appearance began its transformation. Azael's face twisted and it grew more angular, his teeth lengthening simultaneously into fangs. Matt's once dark blue eyes turned a fiery red and the pupils contracted into slits.

"Look out!" Vannessa exclaimed.

The demon hunter however did not need telling twice. He too had a few tricks up his own sleeve.

"I ain't called a demon hunter for nothing!" Matt muttered under his breath as he took out twin semi-automatics from beneath his robes. "And there is no way I'll miss you at point blank." With that, he fired off two shots at the demon. Azael did not stop as the bullets bounced off him.

"Holy blessed osmium, huh?" the demon spoke up disdainfully. "It looks like you have done your homework on demons."

Matt smirked. "Indeed I would, I'm a demon hunter after all." He leapt back, narrowly avoiding the demon's fangs.

Seeing an opening, the lightning mage unleashed his magic at Azael. "Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" He made for the unwary demon and thrust his tightly clenched fist that was sizzling with formidable volts of electricity, into his face, connecting with Azael's jaw. The incubus's neck snapped violently to one side and he was hurled backwards from the blow. The staff was released from his hand and landed a few feet away from him.

The Dragon Slayer took the chance to attack the demon with her own magic. "Black Whips of Doom!" The magic whips plunged forward, eager for their prey and were about to struck the now fallen demon when he ensnared them with both in his hands in mid-air. Vannessa's eyes widened in shock as a gasp escaped her parted lips.

_Shimatta…!_

Azael smirked at her. "Now it's three against one, huh? Ain't that a little unreasonable?"

"There's nothing reasonable about you either," Vannessa shot back. The nineteen-year-old girl tried to draw her whips back but the demon's strength overpowered hers as he pulled them towards him. She tumbled forwards, losing her grip slightly. She gritted her teeth and stood her ground against him, pulling them back. Beads of perspiration dotted her forehead from the effort. "You'll be mine very soon, Vannessa…" Azael murmured. "Very soon…"

The tug-of-war match's dark horse was rearing its ugly head at Vannessa. It was apparent who the victor was going to be in the end. Both men knew that they had to do something quick otherwise Vannessa was going to be in trouble again.

"Hold tight to those things of yours, brat!" Laxus yelled out to her as he darted forwards and placed his hands on the whips. "Now let go!"

Immediately, the girl released them just as lightning surged through those flexible rods. "TAKE THIS!" Laxus snarled as the whips suddenly flashed with lethal electricity. The demon uttered an unearthly shriek of pain as he dropped them and fell to ground again. The sharp tinge of burnt flesh hit Vannessa's nose and she wrinkled it in aversion. The whips dissipated into flash of sparkles after having served its purpose. The Dragon Slayer stalked over and picked up the abandoned staff. The overwhelming heave of magical power through her hands surprised her enough to utter a soft yelp. Matt's eyes widened. "Don't touch that!"

Laxus looked over his shoulder at him. "What's wrong?"

"That's the _Teufel Stab_*!" the demon hunter cried out. "No human is able to control that amount of power in that stave!"

"What do you mean by that?" Laxus demanded sharply.

"That stave can control humans to do its bidding!" Matt's horrified gaze was still fixated on the Dragon Slayer.

The spiky blond mage snapped his head around. "You heard him. LET GO OF IT, YOU DOOFUS!"

*Note to readers: _Teufel Stab_ literally means Devil Staff. It's in German by the way XD I wish you all an early happy Merry Christmas! 


	17. Chapter 16: A Death Match

Chapter 16: A Death Match

Thank you for your reviews, my fellow writers! XD Really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart! Enjoy your holidays people before the school term starts!

The nineteen-year-old ran her fingers lightly over the glossy wood, caressing it almost affectionately. Vannessa quivered as its power coursed through her veins. She felt her blood rush to her face and brain, making her feel dizzy. Her knees wobbled slightly but she did not lose her balance.

_It's so warm…_

The Dragon Slayer closed her eyes and took delight in the comforting embrace of its magic.

"You heard him. LET GO OF IT, YOU DOOFUS!"

Almost instantly, Vannessa's eyes flew open at Laxus's voice. She shot him a withering look. "I'M NO DOOFUS!" she yelled out.

The twenty-two-year-old's eyes widened in disbelief and he looked to Matt. "I think she's already possessed by it."

The demon hunter nodded, his expression grave. "Yes, indeed."

"Maybe I should give the brat a good shock to make her snap out of it," Laxus suggested, cracking his knuckles eagerly.

Vannessa glowered at them. "NO WAY IN HELL AM I POSSESSED!" she screamed. "AREN'T YOU THE DOOFUS HERE?"

Laxus's eyebrow rose as he regarded her critically. "Man, that bites! Thought I could at least put in a shock or two," he grumbled, ignoring Vannessa's previous comment.

Matt stared at her in incredulity. "You aren't possessed by it?" he demanded.

The nineteen-year-old frowned at him disapprovingly. "Give me one reason why I should be?" she shot back.

"You're able to control _that_ staff?"

Vannessa nodded. "Why, is that a problem?"

"That's something I've never heard!" Matt shook his head as his eyes shone with curiosity. "Just who are you?"

The Dragon Slayer shrugged her shoulders coolly. "I'm just a mage like Laxus is."

The spiky blond male glared at her. "Don't put me in the same class as you, brat!"

The girl in question gave him, the cold-shoulder and returned her attention to the staff. "I get this strange feeling…" she trailed off absently, fingering the staff.

"It must have accepted you as its compatible wielder, I guess," Matt told her, studying the white rod closely and carefully so as not to have any skin contact with it. "Its power must have merged with yours when you touched it earlier."

"This isn't over yet…"

All three of them turned their heads at the deep voice belonging to Azael. Vannessa could detect the hidden anger within and instinctively, her hold on the staff tightened. The demon's scarlet eyes slid over to her lavender ones as a lazy smile played across his lips. He held out an outstretched hand. "Hand me my staff, Vannessa…" he drawled.

The Dragon Slayer hugged it protectively to her chest. "There's no way am I giving this back to you."

Azael's smile faded. "Looks like I have to take it by force then."

Laxus and Matt stood in front of her, positioned in their fighting stances. "There's no way we're letting you have it either," Matt growled with a steely undertone.

"You'll have to go through us first," Laxus added with a hint of challenge woven plainly in his voice.

The demon's eyes narrowed. "Stop toying with me."

"We aren't," Vannessa retorted icily.

Azael smirked and began muttering something that sounded like a chant in an ancient tongue. The staff in Vannessa's hand started shaking forcefully as it began to grow too warm for her touch. With a yelp of pain, she dropped it and tended to her scalding fingers, blowing air on them to ease the throbbing. The rod began to hover in mid air, atop their heads, glowing a fiery crimson like that of dark blood.

"What the hell is going on with that stick?" Laxus demanded.

"The staff will accept no one unless put through a certain test first," the incubus announced triumphantly.

The twenty-two-year-old glanced over at the demon hunter for confirmation. He did not trust that demon one bit. Matt nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so. He had invoked the ancient _Gespenst_, a Wraith, residing in the staff, the source of its magic with a plea."

Laxus shot him a strange look. "You understand demon's language?"

The demon hunter blushed. "Yeah…it's always been a fascination of mine to learn prehistoric languages that have been lost throughout the ages."

"But of course, mere humans aren't allowed to participate in this test," Azael interrupted the men's conversation.

"What?" Laxus snarled. "That's not rational, you're a bloody rogue!"

"Yeah, and you call three against one, fair?" Azael scoffed, referring to their earlier battle.

Vannessa stepped forward audaciously, ignoring the pain in her now mottled red and sore fingers. "You're forgetting that I'm not just a _mere human_,you…you stupid retard!"

The nineteen-year-old however, was dissatisfied with her apparent name-calling. She wanted something more vulgar.

_Oh well…!_

Azael's face turned an angry red as he glared at her. "Even if you happen to be the cutest thing I've ever laid eyes upon, I shall not acknowledge such an abomination!" he snarled at her.

The girl smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "I had more vulgarities I had wished to call you by…oh well," she spoke lightly with a slight trace of sarcasm. By now, the incubus was in a rage.

"Silence!" an authoritative voice that came from the staff, resonated throughout the area. "The wielder of _Teufel Stab_ will be decided by a death match of pure strength and magic, of which I shall proclaim the winner."

Vannessa's eyes widened at this.

_More magic…?_

_I'll be surely exposed to Acheron this way…!_

"Hence, does each of you accept the terms that I have laid out?" it continued emotionlessly.

The girl curled her lips inside as she struggled to swallow a question that seemed to be lodged in her throat.

_It would definitely give me away…!_

_I want that staff…!_

"I thought humans aren't allowed to participate in this contest," Azael spoke up.

"She is no ordinary human, demon for I, myself have felt it when I entered her body."

The demon looked surprised by its answer but nonetheless, displeased by it.

"None shall interfere with this match, the battle begins now."

The moment it had finished speaking, Vannessa felt an invisible wall forming behind her, separating her from her friends. She heard them calling out her name but she refused to turn around.

_CONCENTRATE…! YOU GOTTA CONCENTRATE, VANNESSA…!_

Beads of perspiration dotted her forehead as her eyes remained fixed on Azael's own.

None had made a single move, each waiting for the other to do something. The Dragon Slayer was stubborn as she continued to glare at Azael, daring him with her eyes.

Finally, Azael did. His wings unfurled and he took flight into the air. It appears that his injury had healed enough for him to fly.

"Demon Wings of Horror," she whispered as her own wings sprouted from between her shoulder blades. She fluttered them lightly, and leapt up.

"So, you decided to fight me on air, huh?" Azael sneered.

"I should say the same thing for you," Vannessa retorted coldly.

He made a beeline for her but she quickly flew out of reach. "My turn," Vannessa unleashed her dark magic in a fierce wave. "Black Dragon Roar!"

The incubus artfully dodged the attack and counterattacked. He released a powerful psychic blast towards her. "You do know that you are unable to defeat me in terms of magical prowess."

The nineteen-year-old managed to avoid it but barely, the velocity of his attacks far outdid hers and she did not like it, one bit. She needed to incapacitate him first.

_But how do I do that…unless I know his weakness…?_

Unconsciously, Laxus was tapping his foot impatiently as he watched the two, tearing at each other, shooting off one attack after another. More importantly, he was watching Vannessa like a hawk, not missing every movement she made. He swiped roughly at the perspiration droplets that made its way down his temple and onto his cheek.

"Damn this all!" he muttered. "I should have dealt with him more earlier on. Vannessa would surely have an easy win."

He kept clenching and unclenching his fists. The mage was not used to standing on the sidelines and watching other mages in a battle. Usually, he would be _in _the battle itself, tearing apart his opponent.

_Not that they'd have a chance though…_

He shifted from foot to foot and then jiggled his leg restlessly.

"You can sit down if you want to," Matt told a restless Laxus, resisting a smile from gracing his lips.

Laxus shot him a glare and resumed watching Vannessa. Matt plunked himself down onto the ground and returned his attention to the enduring sky battle.

_The sun is going to rise in a few hours' time…_

"I have faith in you, Vannessa…" he whispered softly to no one in particular. "You can definitely win this battle on your own. Just think of his weakness and play on it…every fallen angel has one."

Press the button below! XD


	18. Chapter 17: Gespenst's Claim

Chapter 17: _Gespenst_'sClaim

Here's another chapter. Read and enjoy, don't forget to review too! XD It will be a New Year present to me! Wish you guys happy new year and don't forget to make your resolutions (and stick to em')! 

Vannessa avoided yet another psychic blast from Azael. She was getting worn out from all this 'dodgy business' (no pun intended XD). Most of all, she hated it.

"**Useless child! I didn't raise you to have such a fragile heart!"**

"**You're nothing but a weakling! You have failed me…a botched up Dark Dragon Slayer."**

"**You aren't human! Not anymore! I trained you to be a Dragon Slayer from the day you were discarded!"**

_It's no wonder; Father always told me I was such a weakling…_

_But…isn't it better to embrace my emotions…?_

_My heart…?_

The Dragon Slayer shook her head, fiercely, trying to shake off those useless thoughts of her past.

_Why the hell am I remembering all of this right now…?_

_CONCENTRATE, VANNESSA…!_

Her tired mind screamed out for sleep. Just then, another wave hurtled past her, slicing her cheek and drawing blood. The girl was not quick enough as she hastily wiped the trickle of blood off with a hand, tainting the milky skin with a cherry pink tinge. The demon smiled at her triumphantly when he noticed her weakened state. "You can quit now if you want to," he told her, condescendingly.

The Dragon Slayer glared at him. "There's no way in hell, I'll lose to someone like you!" she spat out bitterly. "I'll win!"

Azael lost his smile and he glowered at her. "We'll have to see about that but don't tell me I didn't warn you." Then, he sent another psychic surge towards her.

"Vile Breath of Chaos!" she screamed out.

Both magical waves crashed into each other, causing an upsurge of air waves, tossing the girl off-course. She shielded her eyes from the dust. Azael took her distraction as an advantage and dove for her. The demon snatched her waist, cutting off any escape and shoved her down onto the ground. Vannessa landed onto the ground, on her back with a nasty crash. She gasped painfully as the wind was knocked forcefully out her body. Pain surged through her entire body, incapacitating her as her muscles contracted in an act of the body's defense mechanism. The pain pounded into her brain, causing a migraine as her vision began to fill with tiny red dots.

The incubus laughed. "I told you to quit before things got worse, haven't I?"

The Dragon Slayer swallowed back a whimper as she pushed her herself up, only to fall back down. The startling plunge had caused her to injure her ankle. The bruised skin surrounding the bone was starting to balloon in size at a rapid speed.

_This is bad…!_

_I can't even stand up…!_

Matt heard Laxus's sharp intake of breath when they witnessed Vannessa's body plummeting to the ground.

"Damn it!" the lightning mage cursed under his breath. "She can't even stand up now!"

The demon hunter could hardly take his eyes of Vannessa who was struggling to force herself to get herself back onto her feet. Agony and shame etched their lines into her face.

"She sprained her ankle," Matt spoke up as he bit his lip so hard, that it bled.

Without thinking, Laxus started pounding his fists onto the raised invisible barrier before him. "GET UP, VANNESSA! GET THE HELL UP!" he shouted. "STAND UP!"

Matt looked at him for a moment before returning his attention back to the Dragon Slayer.

_Stand up, Vannessa…! _

_Get up; I know you can do it…!_

_Fight back…Fight him…!_

"Are you friends of that Dragon Slayer?"

Both Matt and Laxus started and spun round at the unanticipated question. The staff hovered before them in all of its mysterious glory, waiting.

"Yes, we are," Matt answered unflinchingly.

"The outcome of this battle will near. That girl will win; there is no doubt that I have already acknowledged her…"

Vannessa clenched her jaw as she defiantly stood up, disregarding the sharp barbs of pain surging through her ankle. For a moment, an expression of doubt slid across Azael's face but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. The Dragon Slayer smirked as her once gentle lavender eyes darkened to that of a raven's wing. The black orbs slid languidly over to the incubus's red ones, cold and emotionless. Azael's eyes widened in terror as he took a small step back, away from her. The nineteen-year-old took a threatening step forward as she continued to absorb the demon's fear. "Be afraid…" she hissed darkly. Vanessa relished and immersed herself completely in the now concentrated amount of apprehension that was radiating out his very being. It was like the elixir of life…her own elixir.

"Thank you for the fear feast," Vannessa murmured, feeling rejuvenated as she licked her lips, releasing a soft but contented burp.

Azael seemed to have snapped out of the trance-like state in which he was put into. Without missing a beat, he hurled a massive ball of psychic energy in her direction. "DIE HUMAN!"

The Dragon Slayer crouched low; her hands outstretched before her. An elaborate dark magic circle exploded from her palms as black dots of magic appeared on her fingertips as the small trails of black sparkles dotted dual loops on her fingers, forming a black chasm. Cosmic magical energy drawn for her very being gathered, forming a sphere of concentrated dark energy.

"DARK VORTEX OF DEATH!"

She flung it towards Azael with all her strength. The bubble of magical energy effortlessly sliced through his own and headed straight at him. The demon was instantly thrown violently into the air, like a useless rag doll.

She sprinted forward and leapt, lunging for him. "Black Whips of Doom!"

The two black whips hit their target at point blank and Azael's motionless body hit the ground with a deafening thud. Vannessa landed clumsily onto the ground, breathing heavily from the physical exertion and pain. For a moment, there was silence as the Dragon Slayer stared at the conquered demon warily. She did not want to be caught off-guard by a underhanded attack when she had her back turned. Her eyes widened when Azael's body began to smolder as a scent of overcooked flesh intruded her nose.

_What's happening…?_

"I exile thee' from the Earth Land and to Hell, for all eternity…" a commanding voice declared. "Thou, demon would be chastised and disgraced by the Hell Fires."

Azael's body disintegrated into dull grey ashes just like that and the remains were blown carelessly away in the passing breeze. Azael's piercing scream was but an echo. Vannessa blinked in confusion as she stared up at the staff. It lingered in front of her face for a few moments before giving itself up to her outstretched and waiting hand. "I, the _Gespenst_ of this staff, have acknowledged you as the wielder of _Teufel Stab _and to serve as your guardian, Miss Vannessa Scott and Dark Dragon Slayer…"

Its aura colour changed from a fiery red to a warm golden before it vanished, leaving only a harmless maple wood mace. For one moment, Vannessa thought she glimpsed of an old woman with a fond smile on her weathered face.

_Could it have been my imagination…?_

The Dragon Slayer finally collapsed onto the ground in fatigue, her legs splayed out before her just as both Matt and Laxus rushed over to her. Matt kneeled down beside her, his brow furrowed with concern. "Are you alright, Vannessa?" he asked.

The girl smiled faintly at him and nodded her head. "I'm fine, just a little tired is all." She stared up at Laxus, expectantly but the twenty-two-year-old deliberately avoided her eyes.

"Hey, aren't you going to say anything to her?" Matt asked him slyly.

The lightning mage shot the demon hunter a glare. "Can it," he snapped, looking annoyed. Then he turned on his heel and walked off, his hands in his pockets. "Let's get back to the inn."

"See, what I told you about him picking on me," Vannessa looked peeved by Laxus's behavior as Matt helped her up.

He simply chuckled and shook his head. "Are you going to take it along with you as well?" he asked, gesturing towards the staff.

Vannessa followed his gaze and her grasp on the wooden rod tightened. She nodded after a slight pause. "Yes, definitely."

Matt smiled at her as he allowed Vannessa to climb onto his back after much persuasion. "You'd make an even better demon hunter than I'd ever be," he teased her as the two of them followed after Laxus's retreating back. "You even whacked a demon straight back into hell."

The Dragon Slayer smiled back and shook her head. "That's because I just got lucky."

_Although luck doesn't have anything to do with it…_

"Besides, I'm a mage not a demon hunter in the first place," Vannessa added. "I'd like to stick to being a mage. Besides, you are perfect for the job seeing as to how you know all about demons."

"We'll leave tomorrow at midday," Laxus spoke up after a long silence which weighed down upon them ever since Matt left them.

Vannessa eyed him out of the corner of her eye.

_Why is he making everything so awkward for…?_

She did not reply but continued to watch him from her perch on the bed (Matt left her there before he took his leave to tend to the bar). The blond male tossed the first-aid kit onto the bed. "Man, you're always getting yourself hurt every single time we reach a town," he complained as he gently set her ankle on his lap.

The nineteen-year-old glared at him. "It's not my fault!" she protested crossly, folding her arms across her chest. "It's not like I choose to get myself hurt! Who does that anyway?"

"You," was his only answer.

Vannessa scowled at him but did not respond. Laxus examined her ankle closely. "Jesus, the swelling's gotten worse." He went over to the refrigerator for some ice. "You put too much pressure on it!" he snapped. "You won't be able to walk properly for at least a day or two."

The Dragon Slayer pouted and then brightened considerably when an idea occurred to her. "There's no way I'd known about that but maybe you could give me a piggy-back ride to the next town –"

"There's no way in hell am I ever going to give you one," the lightning mage interrupted. "You'll _WALK_."

"How about in heaven?" she shot back, trying to conceal her smile.

"There's no two ways about it, you doofus!" Laxus answered. "Either in heaven or hell, I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU ONE!" He went over to her and thrusted the cloth-wrapped ice in her face. "Ice it."

"Man, you're no fun," Vannessa nitpicked and took the ice from him. "I bet Matt would be more than glad to give me a piggy-back ride."

His back stiffened at this and he whirled around. "Then you can get that demon buster to do it! I don't care either way! I might even consider leaving you here!"

She blew a strawberry and rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. Have it your way."

The blond-haired mage smirked. "I _always_ have my way regardless whether you like it or not."

Vannessa shot him a filthy look but did not argue back and began to dap lightly at her aching ankle.

Abruptly, Laxus went over to her and placed a hand atop her pink head, causing Vannessa's head to droop lower than it already was. Her eyes widened at the sudden act but still she kept mum.

"You did well out there," he told her in an awkward voice. "I'm glad that you are safe."

The nineteen-year-old felt her whole face grow warm as she blushed. She was careful to aim her eyes at his toes and began to count them, one by one. Then, he lifted his hand and she looked up at him. "So, can I get my piggy-back ride now?" she asked him, deliberately widening her eyes.

"Nice try," the twenty-two-year-old answered promptly. "But my answer is still no."


	19. Chapter 18: Magical Metamorphosis

Chapter 18: Magical Metamorphosis

Thank you for all your reviews my lovely readers! No, I'm not an author; there are much better writers out there, trust me :D 

Don't worry, WhereDidYouGo, this story has not even reached it's climax yet. I can guarantee you that there'll be more chapters to come! XD 

"Vannessa…"

The nineteen-year-old girl in question mumbled something in her slumber and turned to her side.

"Vannessa…"

Her brow furrowed and she snuggled deeply into her pillow, longing for the voice to go away and leave her alone.

"Vannessa, wake up…" The whispering voice was persistent in waking her up. She sighed and pushed herself up to a slouched sitting position, rubbing her eyes blearily. The girl almost screamed in alarm but covered her mouth just in time before it escaped her lips. She blinked and stared at the old woman, wide eyed. "Wh-Who in the world are you?" she hissed. "How did you get in here?"  
The old woman looked at her disapprovingly. "Why, I am the _Gespenst_ of the staff in your possession," she answered in a chiding tone as if she was speaking to a two-year-old.

"So, I wasn't imagining things then?" the Dragon Slayer asked her, careful to keep her voice down.

"Quite the contrary, my dear," the Wraith replied shortly. "I am a being with and without substance."

Vannessa stared at her in confusion. "What does that mean?"

The old woman sighed, neither irritated nor offended. She did not know what to make of this young girl who was gazing at her with sleep-dulled eyes. However, she knew that she had made no mistake when she chose this Dragon Slayer as her wielder. Azael's heart was filled with too much sinister feelings of nothing but lust and self-indulgence. "It means that I can remain as a Wraith or choose another material form such as this," she finally answered.

"That's incredible!" Vannessa said with marvel. "You can shape-shift into anything you like!"

The _Gespenst _shook her head. "No. I can only assume just one form based on the wielder's magic and spirit. For example, Azael's magic is of old but he is an avaricious fool. So, I take on the form of an old hag." She paused and glanced at the young Dragon Slayer before continuing her explanation. "As for you, my young one, despite your use of the dark magics, your spirit still remains pure and compassionate. It is curious that one such as you practices the dark arts but are not corrupted by it."

The Dragon Slayer drew her legs up, hugging them protectively to her chest, looking downcast. "It wasn't my fault that I was chosen to be the Dark Dragon Slayer," she mumbled softly. "It was that I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time is all."

The old woman smiled at her kindly and placed one wrinkled hand on hers. "The _Teufel Stab_ was created by the sorcerers of the Dark; Of course the wielders would also have to be a dark magic user in order to be compatible…That doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Now, chin up, my dear Vannessa."

The nineteen-year-old looked up and gave her a faint smile. The _Gespenst _returned her smile. "In the name of Vannessa Scott, the wielder of _Teufel Stab_, I shall now proclaim a due form." The Dragon Slayer watched in wordless wonder as the old woman before her, emanated a soft golden glow. She waited with bated breath, wondering what outward appearance the _Gespenst _would reflect her magic to be.

The last of the sparkles faded away to reveal a very beautiful but large snowy white female wolf with startling blue eyes that were so pale, they looked almost silver. Vannessa's eyes widened at the predatory animal. "You're so beautiful…" she gasped out, spellbound by its fierce and feral beauty. Hesitantly, the girl leaned over and reached out for it with shaky fingers. The _Gespenst _sauntered over to her and placed its head underneath her outstretched hand. "Why, I thank you but this is the form of your magic. Fierce but unquestionably loyal, gentle and playful to those whom are close. Independent and able to survive no matter the condition."

As those icy blue eyes met her lavender ones, the Dragon Slayer knew that the two of them had formed an unspeakable bond between themselves. Slowly, she ran her fingers over the downy fur. "Do you have a name?"

It regarded her with wary eyes. This girl's responses kept startling it every time a question was asked. "Why do you need one for?" the wolf asked her, choosing its words carefully.

The younger girl's smile widened into that of a lopsided grin. "That's cause' we're going to be friends so I need to be able to address you properly." Her lavender eyes were shining with optimism.

_The young girl had the innocence of a five-year-old but she sure could pack a mean punch though… _

"Friends?" the _Gespenst _echoed incredulously, like it had never heard of the term before.

Vannessa nodded her head. "I'd love to be friends with you!"

It shook its head. "I'm afraid I have no name…" it told its wielder, forlornly.

Vannessa's smile faded. "Why?" was all she said.

"No one suggested one before," the Wraith told the Dragon Slayer defensively. "I am but a Wraith," it reminded her gently.

She wrapped her arms around the muzzle and hugged it. "It doesn't matter whether you are a Wraith or not…you're still my friend and you should be worthy of a name just like anyone else does. Would you like me to give you a name?" Vannessa asked her, almost bashfully.

"I suppose you could," the wolf answered, sitting back on its hind-legs, wagging its tail animatedly.

"How about Micaiah?" Vannessa suggested.

"Mee-ka-yah…" it echoed, as if tasting the name. After a long pause, the _Gespenst _nodded appreciatively. "I like it, thank you."

Then, both the wielder and the Wraith shared an affectionate embrace, sealing their friendship.

"JESUS, WHAT THE HELL IS A DOG DOING IN HERE?" Laxus demanded loudly as he stared in horror, at a huge ball of white fur that was at the foot of Vannessa's bed.

The girl sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes woozily. "She's a wolf, Laxus," she corrected placidly. "Not a dog."

His eyes widened in shock and pointed in its direction. "I don't goddamn care! How do you even know it's a _she _anyway?" he snapped. His panicked grey eyes darted around the room, searching for something to chase it out, with.

"She's Micaiah!" Vannessa protested. "I named her."

"I see," the twenty-two-year-old replied flatly as he grabbed a broom from the corner. "If ya' just gonna sit there and –"

Vannessa watched in dismay as Laxus's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"YOU DID WHAT?" the spiky blond male bellowed as he glared at her, the broom in his hand now forgotten.

The Dragon Slayer smiled nervously at him. "As I was saying, Micaiah…she's kinda my friend now?"

"Kinda?" the other mage repeated threateningly. "What do you mean by 'kinda'?"

"Kinda," Vannessa answered simply.

He scowled. "Don't act smart with me, brat. You got yourself an animal friend overnight without even leaving the room and you have the guts to tell me that ya' _named _it?"

By now, Micaiah was on her feet and she ambled over to sit devotedly by Vannessa's left leg as if trying to prove a point. He slapped a hand on his forehead and looked up at the ceiling.

"I knew you were going to be trouble, the first day I met you," he began his angry tirade. "How did it ever come to this?"

"You know –" Vannessa began but was duly interrupted by the spiky blond mage.

"Soon we'll have to buy him doggie food, and already I don't even have enough jewels to last us three days for accommodation."

"Excuse me Mr. Laxus Dreyar, if I may interrupt," Micaiah spoke up suddenly. "I don't eat _doggie_ food."

There was even an undertone of hostility. Apparently, Micaiah was offended. Poor Laxus could only gawk mutely at the wolf who was staring back at him icily.

"S-She can speak?" he stammered.

Before the Dragon Slayer could answer, Micaiah beat her to it. "I'm the _Gespenst _of the _Teufel Stab_, do you not remember me?"


	20. Chapter 19: Wounded Fugitive

Chapter 19: A Wounded Fugitive

"On behalf of Bachelor Button, I would like to give you this…although it's nothing much," Matt said with embarrassment as he handed a white bundle over to Vannessa (she got her piggy-back ride in the end with a little help from Micaiah, of course.)

"Oh thank you so much!" Vannessa cooed sweetly. She was still in a pleasant mood after Laxus had 'volunteered' to carry her for the reason that Micaiah threatened to bite off his fleshy butt.

Laxus grunted in reply as he hoisted the girl further up his back.

"They're just some jelly doughnuts that I made myself," the demon hunter added, blushing.

"You bake?" Laxus asked disbelievingly, disregarding the fact to continue sulking and indulge himself in his bad mood.

Matt rubbed the back of his head and let out a short laugh. "Yeah, in fact I love baking."

Before Laxus could taunt him further, Vannessa leaned forward delightedly. "Jelly doughnuts are my favorite! Thank you!" she gushed. "I bet they'll be delicious! Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

"My ear's gonna come off, brat!" Laxus carped, looking exasperated. "Will you quit that?"

The girl ignored him and deliberately placed the cloth bag onto his head. Then, she bade Matt farewell with promises to meet again in the imminent future.

Micaiah had artfully hid herself in the outskirts of the town and playfully nipped at Laxus's rear as soon as she saw the two of them.

"Will you stop that!" he yelled out, half-running and half-marching away the wolf.

"Micaiah, would you like some jelly doughnuts?" Vannessa asked her. "We could share them between the two of us."

As if on cue, the other mage's stomach grumbled its protest at not having been included in the feast. "Ya' better save some for me. I didn't have much at breakfast because of you."

The Dragon Slayer scowled at the back of his blond head. "For your information, I only had _three _bowls of porridge and _I _fought that demon so it's only fair that I should be eating more than you, right Micaiah?" (She wolfed down part of Laxus's share as well though she refused to confess to it).

"Right," the wolf answered promptly.

"You're just a greedy piglet in human form," Laxus shot back, which only earned him a whack on his head. "Oww! That freaking hurts!"

"Looks like I don't even know my own strength." Vannessa said, oh so innocently.

The twenty-two-year-old snorted, seemingly unconvinced but did not argue back. He did not need another shining bump on his head. The scorching heat was definitely getting him in a foul mood and Vannessa being handicap was not helping it much at all. Beads of perspiration rolled down the side of his face and down his neck, drenching up the collar of his shirt. The girl seemed to notice this. "Laxus, are you alright?"

"Do I look like I'm fine?" he retorted.

The Dragon Slayer winced at his brusqueness but did not allow it to get to her. "You can put me down now."

"Get her on my back," Micaiah ordered, stopping in front of the lightning mage. "I can carry her."

Although unwilling to comply, Laxus gently eased her down from his back onto the wolf's. He had to admit that he felt somewhat better. The three of them resumed walking. "We are getting closer to Magnolia Town now. We should be able to reach there by tomorrow or so," Laxus began, casting a sidelong glance at the Dragon Slayer. He noticed a slight change in her expression but it disappeared soon after.

Vannessa kept her eyes down. She had almost forgotten about her previous venture of wanting to join up with a guild. Fairy Tail or Blue Pegasus? Blue Pegasus or Fairy Tail? She had promised Hibiki that she would give him an answer. That was the rational part of her but the other half…

_I still want to travel around, do quests and…_

_More significantly, my having fun when Laxus is around…_

"You're in the guild too right?" Vannessa asked him suddenly, catching him off guard.

The twenty-two-year-old looked over at her for one fleeting moment before his eyes shifted to the ground. He did not know how to tell her that he was considered 'out of the guild' without lying. Knowing her, she would definitely ask him why as well.

_Damn it…!_

_How do I tell her without being dishonest…?_

"Laxus?" Vannessa prodded, looking at him expectantly, however there a note of uncertainty in her voice.

"I-I am, why wouldn't I be, you doofus!" Laxus answered finally. "Otherwise I wouldn't go out of my way to take you all the there!"

The last sentence was superfluous but the mage knew that his lie needed to sound convincing.

A bright smile lit up the girl's face. "That's great! Thank you so much!"

The older mage stared at her for a few moments, partly from feeling guilty for being untruthful. Apart from that, he felt strange mixed feelings of loss and melancholy but he did not know why.

"Except I have something urgent that I need to do first so I'll be able to accompany you until we reach Magnolia Station," he added. "I'll be back in a few weeks' time though."

Furthermore, the spiky blond male did not need the Raijinshuu bodyguards to see him, especially after everything that had happened during the last town's Harvest Festival (refer to the Fighting Festival Arc). He knew that it had something to do with his wounded pride and ego as a man…

"So where are you going off to?" Vannessa interrupted, looking at him with open curiosity. "We could do a backtrack first before heading to Magnolia Town."

Laxus shook his head firmly. "No, this is something I have to do alone."

"Oh," the girl looked away sadly.

Micaiah turned her head slightly and looked at her gloomy wielder. "We could share those jelly buns as a farewell feast?" she suggested.

"They're doughnuts, Micaiah," Vannessa corrected her, giggling slightly.

"Yeah, I meant those," the wolf said, mortified.

"Laxus?" Vannessa called to him in a soft voice once they had settled themselves in an inn, that night (Micaiah had to assume her Wraith form again because inns do not allow any animals of any kind including wolves. Vannessa resumed her place on Laxus's back). The jelly doughnuts that Matt had baked, were spread out before them.

_It is a final feast alright…_

"Yeah?" he responded absently, while finishing off a jelly doughnut.

"You haven't answered my question the time when you saved me from those Vulcans."

The twenty-two-year-old looked over at her, curling his lips in a sneer. "Yeah, I am a Dragon Slayer, what of it?"

Laxus did not want her to know anything more of what he really meant when he said that he was a Dragon Slayer nor where his artificial Dragon magic originated.

The nineteen-year-old shook her head. "Are there others like us in Fairy Tail?" she questioned.

Laxus's back stiffened. Two of those said Dragon Slayers in the guild had caused his ultimate defeat. "Yeah, there are two of em' from what I know," he answered flatly.

"Really?" Vannessa leaned forward from her perch on the couch. She looked thrilled by the prospect. "Can you tell me about them?"

"First is the pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel. He's a tough nut to crack," Laxus explained. He could not resist the bitterness in his voice. "Next, would be the black-haired Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox. He's a new addition to the guild though, I don't really know much about him except that he likes to sing. All in all, the two of them are pretty formidable as a team if you get on their wrong side."

The Dragon Slayer was in awe. "These Dragon Slayers sound scary to me."

"Yeah, at times they can be," he agreed. "But they are good people, ya' know."

"I know," she answered quietly. "I trust you."

Then, the two of them fell into a short companionable silence before the older mage broke it.

"Oh, I wanted to ask ya' about somethin' as well."

"About?"

"Who is Acheron?" the lightning mage asked her inquiringly.

Vannessa's eyes widened as she stared at him, flabbergasted. "H-How do you know about him?" she asked him stridently.

The other mage looked taken aback by her reaction but he did not show his surprise. "I heard you mumbling about it in your sleep," he told her truthfully.

Micaiah lifted her head from her paws and regarded the Dragon Slayer with a penetrating gaze. The nineteen-year-old girl suddenly felt exposed so she tugged her legs snugly to her chest and hugged them protectively, rocking back and forth. Finally, she met Laxus's smoldering grey eyes. "He's the reason which I'm running away from."

Laxus's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by running away?"

"Acheron is the Dark Dragon and my foster father," she whispered tentatively after a long pause. "He wants me to take the life of both normal villagers and mages alike, to work for Zeref…"

Her eyes darkened in terror and she quickly avoided his gaze. "I can't do all that so he's out hunting me down because I betrayed him…that's why if I want to stay alive, I have to keep running and don't look back."


	21. Chapter 20: Hugs & Thugs

Chapter 20: Hugs & Thugs

"I've already informed the old– I mean, the guild master of your arrival," Laxus told Vannessa awkwardly, once the three of them had reached the Magnolia train station.

Micaiah once again, had to hide her wolf presence away from the prying eyes of all the railway employees, from the guards to porters much to her dismay. She made a mental note to remind herself to complain about this 'lack of animal rights at train stations' to her wielder later on. Being the ever inquisitive one, Micaiah left Vannessa's side and started wandering up and down the hallway of the train, undetected.

_Why don't they have a carriage built specially for wolves…?_ She thought indignantly. _Really, this is evidence of animal contempt…!_

She finally decided to 'take' one empty carriage for her own use while waiting for the nineteen-year-old, growling quietly at anyone who entered (those unfortunate passengers thought the carriage was haunted).

Meanwhile, the girl in question was outside of the train, trying to tear her brain apart to think of something to say. Her clutch on her satchel strap tightened as her knuckles turned white from the effort.

"_Ano…_," both of them began at the same time.

Vannessa's eyes widened as a blush crept onto her cheeks, dotting the skin with burgundy. "You first," she told him hastily.

Without another word, the twenty-two-year-old shoved a cloth bag into her face. The Dragon Slayer took it from him with a quizzical look.

"It's a little something," he responded exasperatedly. "From me."

She stared up at him in confusion. "You sound like you leaving for some faraway place," she laughed nervously.

Laxus's eyes widened at this.

_She almost saw through my lie…!_

"No!" he blurted out, without thinking. As if realizing his foolishness, he quickly recovered his composure and cleared his throat. "Don't be an idiot, brat! I told you I'll be done in a few weeks' time." "Okay!" Vannessa beamed.

It seems that her grin was infectious. He returned her smile with an introverted one. "I'll see you soon," the spiky blond male told her just as the steam whistle blew, signaling their departure. "Now get on."

The Dragon Slayer boarded the train but seemed to think better of it. Unpredictably, she threw herself into his arms and hugged him. The other mage's eyes widened in shock as he stared down at her mutely. No one had ever thought about giving him a cuddle, much less even do so much as to approach him like how Vannessa did. Finally, he lifted his arms and wrapped them around her.

"I'll miss you…" Vannessa whispered quietly. "Promise me that you'll come to the guild."

He buried his face into her soft pink hair, closing his eyes as if trying to remember her scent of cinnamon and jelly doughnuts. "Once I'm done," he reminded her gently. "Take care of yourself and that dog too." Somehow, he just did not want to promise her something that he knew he would break just like his father did, when he was young. They stayed like that for a moment longer before the deafening noise of the whistle interrupted them. Then, she stepped back and got back on board as the train started moving. She stared intently at him, memorizing his every detail.

"I'll wait for you!" she yelled out just as his face disappeared around the corner.

The tears came all too soon as she turned away from the doorway. Vannessa hastily wiped them off her cheeks as she began to make her way to where Micaiah was. It was easy owing to the fact that people were persistently staying away from one carriage compartment.

"Are you okay, Vannessa?" the Wraith asked her, as soon as she entered.

"Do I look like I am?" the nineteen-year-old sighed as she chose a seat next to the window and tossed her bag onto the one opposite her.

"I'm afraid not," Micaiah answered as she shifted back into wolf form and placed her head onto the Dragon Slayer's lap.

Vannessa stroked her fur absently as she fiddled with the drawstring of the bag, Laxus had given her.

"What's that?" the wolf asked her, nudging it with her muzzle. "It seems to have a familiar smell."

"Yeah…it does," Vannessa agreed, finally undoing the string. "Laxus gave it to me just now." There were a dozen or so of jelly doughnuts in the bag. She pulled out a card from amongst the pastries. It was handwritten in an untidy scrawl that could only belong to Laxus. He told her once before that he hated anything to do with pen and paper.

_Hey doofus, make sure those jelly doughnuts last the whole trip, you hear me? Don't go stuffing yourself with them like you did last night. I'll send some pastries to you every week so you don't have to worry about starving._

"I'm no doofus!" the Dragon Slayer protested crossly, on impulse before realizing that Laxus was not with her anymore.

"Is something wrong, Vannessa?" Micaiah asked her as she furtively snatched one jelly doughnut from the open bag.

The nineteen-year-old shook her head quickly. "Just an instantaneous reflex," she muttered, nibbling on a jelly doughnut absently as she stared out of the window.

Just then, the door of their compartment slid open and the ticket conductor came in just as Micaiah shifted into her Wraith form with a faint pop. "Pardon me, miss?"

The girl looked up. "Yes?"

"I have heard some complaints concerning this carriage from the other passengers. Apparently, they heard some growling noises," he told her, looking around.

Vannessa had a pretty good idea who the culprit was; the Wraith was glaring accusingly at the man.

"Have you heard them?" he continued.

She shook her head innocently. "No, I didn't hear anything."

"I see," he said, nodding his head. "Well, pardon my intrusion." He tipped his hat slightly and left.

"I can't believe this!" Micaiah whined when she reverted back into her wolf form.

"Believe what?" Vannessa made no effort to cover her teasing smile.

The wolf paced up and down in a huff. "They seriously do _not_ have any reverence for wolves!"

"Why, are you gonna start a campaign?" the nineteen-year-old suggested impishly.

"What a fine idea!" Micaiah agreed. "Maybe I should start one. Honestly, this is an utter abomination to the wolfies out there! I have to alternate between my forms at least sixteen times a day!"

"Sixteen?" Vannessa repeated. "You even count the number of times?"

Micaiah looked at her and nodded. "Yes, yesterday was no such exception."

Before the girl could respond, a loud and terrified wail rang out throughout the train. Micaiah froze as her ears perked up at the sound. "What's going on?" she demanded.

Almost immediately, Vannessa sprang out of her seat and headed towards the door. "Sounds like trouble."

Micaiah rolled her blue eyes and sighed, "This is the SEVENTH time I need to revert to being a ghost!" Then, the Wraith followed the girl out. "What an _un_-lucky number."

The Dragon Slayer approached the main compartment of the train cautiously, her heart pounding rapidly. She did not want anyone to become aware of her presence until after she had assessed the situation in there. She pressed one ear to the wall.

"We're going to hijack this train!" a man declared.

"I want all valuables to be handed over!" another men announced loudly.

Vannessa's eyes widened at this and she covered her mouth to suppress her gasp.

_If they're going to hijack this train, then I won't be able to get to Magnolia Town…!_

_Just who are these clowns in the first place…?_

"Micaiah, I want you to get in there and tell me how many of the thugs are there," the nineteen-year-old instructed.

"In times like this, at least this form is useful for something," the Wraith grumbled. "Though I pretty much prefer my wolfie form. Hmph!" Then she disappeared through the closed opaque glass door.

"That'll scare everyone half to death, Micaiah…" Vannessa said to no one in particular.

Before long, there was heavy treading of feet coming her way. The girl took a step back, looking around frantically for a hiding place.

_Come on, come on…!_

A few seconds later, Micaiah appeared with a hysterical look on her face. "Hide, Vannessa! They're coming!" The girl wasted no time in flinging herself back into her compartment and flipping the lock, as a safety measure.

"How many of them are there?" she hissed.

"Six," the Wraith answered promptly. "They're armed with weapons, though there are two of them who are mages."

"Great, this is just great!" Vannessa groaned sarcastically. "Really, I have not even reached Magnolia and already something has to pop out of nowhere!"

"We have to think of a plan!" Micaiah urged her as she changed back into her wolf form. "Those people are in danger!"

"I'm thinking but I can't seem to think of anything!" the Dragon Slayer protested, shaking her pink head in distress. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Don't look at me!" Micaiah argued. "I have no idea."

Suddenly, the sliding door started to shake violently in its frame.

"Boss, this door is locked!" a male voice called out.

The Dragon Slayer gasped as her eyes widened in horror. "I didn't think they would find us that quick!"

The wolf looked at her helplessly. "Of course they would! Trains don't have many places you can hide in! Now, do something, Vannessa!"

"Then break it down, you idiot!" came another voice.

Subsequently, the pounding started and the door began groaning its protest.

"Well, looks like there's only one place left since our only exit is blocked," the nineteen-year-old mage spoke up and pointed to the open window. "Come on!"

"You must be joking, Vannessa!" Micaiah screamed out as she hung onto the top of the train as tight as she could with her paws.

"No, I'm not! Just pray someone left a window open!" Vannessa called back as she slammed the window pane shut with her foot, before climbing up.

"Pray? PRAY? YOU WANT ME TO PRAY?" the wolf shrieked feverishly. "WE'RE GONNA DIE EVEN BEFORE I FINISH PRAYING!"

The Dragon Slayer knew that she was being impulsive when she suggested they escape out through the window. Her flowing pink hair smacked her face as the harsh wind struck at her with such an incredible force due to the high velocity of the train.

"Start crawling, Micaiah! Come on!" she urged her friend, ignoring the wolf's previous remark.

Bits of debris and dust flew into her eyes, making her vision watery with tears. Vannessa blinked furiously and forced her irritated eyes open. She would turn her head every few seconds to check on Micaiah. "Come on Micaiah, you have to trust me! I'll find a way to get inside, I promise!"

Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the tunnel in the near distance. "Micaiah, you have to change now! There's a tunnel up ahead!"

The wolf did not need telling twice. Once she was sure that her friend was safe, did she invoke her own magic. She forced herself into a crouch and leapt off, just as her wings sprouted out from her back and she took flight. The two of them pursued the train as it went into the tunnel.

"I'll find an open window for us," the Wraith volunteered.

Vannessa nodded as she hovered close to the top of the train, once it had emerged from the other end of the tunnel. It only took Micaiah a few minutes for her to find an open window. "There is one towards the left side, four doors down. It's an empty compartment."

Just as Vannessa's feet touched the floor, her wings disintegrated.

"This compartment leads to main one where all the hostages are," Micaiah told her as the two of them took their positions beside the door. "There are only two hooligans, none mages, guarding them."

"I suggest you remain in that form for now, Micaiah," Vannessa whispered as she exited out the door, stealthily.

The Dragon Slayer's ears strained for any noises that she found out of place, sifting out only the train's loud ones and the faint patter of her feet. There were none fortunately. Finally, she reached the opaque glass door once again.

"YOU ARE ALL COWARDS!" a young voice yelled out angrily. "WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE AND STOP BULLYING US?"

"What did you just say, little brat?"

Vannessa's eyes widened when she heard the soft click of a trigger.

_That boy's gonna get shot if I don't do something…!_

With trembling fingers, she reached out for the clasp and pulled the door open, deciding to trust Micaiah.

_After all, the best defense is a good offense…_


	22. Chapter 21: Hugs & Thugs II

Chapter 21: Hugs & Thugs II

Thank you for reviewing repeatedly! You are the best readers, I could ever ask for! XD The other silent readers out there, please do me a favor and review too, tell me what you think of the story so far! I would love to hear from you as well XD

"YOU ARE ALL COWARDS!" a young voice yelled out angrily. "WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE AND STOP BULLYING US?"

"What did you just say, little brat?"

Vannessa's eyes widened when she heard the soft click of a trigger.

_That boy's gonna get shot if I don't do something…!_

With trembling fingers, she reached out for the clasp and pulled the door open, deciding to trust Micaiah.

_After all, the best defense is a good offense…_

_I have at most seven seconds before they can come at me…_

Audaciously, the girl strode in and did a quick scan of the room while Micaiah took her position as a lookout. There were the only two ruffians, each armed with a handgun trained at a dark blue haired boy, who looked to be about ten years old. The rest of the passengers were scattered on the right side of the train. All of them, both passengers and thugs alike, were gaping at her. Vannessa's lips curled into a languid smile. She could these riff-raffs. The nineteen-year-old relished in the very terror that suffocated the entire area, mostly from the passengers themselves.

_She was right after all…_

"Black Whips of Doom!"

Black magic circles exploded from both her hands as the twin black whips wrapped around their weapons. She tugged them both out of their hands, before they could react.

"These are dangerous toys," she admonished as the guns fell uselessly to the floor at her feet.

"You're a mage!" one of them exclaimed.

She raised her eyes to meet theirs in a deadly gaze. "Yeah, so what if I am?" she scoffed.

The two men stiffened, their backs ramrod straight. Vannessa smirked as she absorbed their fear ravenously as the appetizing emotion squeezed itself out of their every pore. She approached the now paralyzed men slowly, her dark eyes never leaving theirs. Swiftly, she brought the hilt of her swords and struck their heads, knocking them unconscious.

"W-Who are you?" a woman shrieked, as she stared at the girl terrified.

The Dragon Slayer returned her swords into their respective sheaths before turning and putting a finger on her lips, indicating to the older woman to keep her voice down. "I'm Vannessa Scott, if you must know," the Dragon Slayer smiled genially. "Sorry for scaring you earlier on." She bowed politely.

The boy, whom Vannessa had just rescued from being shot, ran up to her. "Did you come to save us?" he squealed delightedly.

"Uh…if you would like to see it that way, I guess," Vannessa answered hesitantly.

"I'm Romeo Conbolt," he said in an overconfident voice that would definitely get him in trouble, one of these days was Vannessa's guess. "My dad is a mage just like you are! He'd probably take these wimps all on and win! He's a –"

"They're coming, three more!" Micaiah's anxious voice floated into her ear.

She could hear their footsteps even without her friend's warning. The Dragon Slayer knew she had to think of something otherwise the innocent commuters would get hurt in the approaching battle. However, she could not react fast enough.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Vannessa scrutinized the three men fastidiously, trying to discern which of the three, were the mages that Micaiah was talking about. It appears that Lady Luck was on her side. The two of them were indeed here, twins to be more precise. Apparently, they had left another of theirs to control the train. She smirked.

_This would make my job, a whole lot easier…_

"And who are you?" one of them demanded, eyeing her up and down. "I didn't see you before."

Before the Dragon Slayer could retort, Romeo beat her to it. "She's a mage, you fools and a real strong one too!"

The Dragon Slayer groaned inwardly.

_Thanks for giving me away…_

Almost immediately, the three of them burst out laughing.

"THE LITTLE LADY? A MAGE?"

"You gotta be joking, little boy!"

"She doesn't even look the part with her toy swords and all!"

Vannessa bristled with indignation and fury at this.

_How dare they make fun of me…?_

Micaiah hovered above them and pointed frantically at two of them, further confirming her deductions.

"How does wearing a dress _not _make me a mage?" the Dragon Slayer sneered as she stepped in front Romeo, shrewdly protecting him from them.

They stopped laughing and looked at her with amusement. "In every sense of the word," one of the twins shot back.

"Get her, Mel," the other twin ordered. The said man cracked his knuckles and advanced towards her menacingly.

"Get back, Romeo," she commanded, her eyes still fixated on Mel.

"Get em', Vannessa-neechan!" the young boy whispered before he moved away from her to which the girl did not say anything.

Then, the Dragon Slayer moved in for the kill, making quick work out of the man and knocking him out for the count. The twins stared at her in shock. "H-How did you…W-Who are you?" one of them demanded.

Vannessa smirked. "The _little boy _already told you who I am."

"Why, you little brat!"

Vannessa glared at them. "I've heard that a million times and I do not wish to hear it from you."

Unfazed, the men lunged for her. The girl moved back and crouched low.

They circled her like predators do to their prey. She watched them, out of the corner of her eyes. One of them dove for her but she easily sidestepped him and lashed out a kick. Her leg connected with the soft flesh of his abdomen and he doubled over in pain. Soon after, the other one pounced for her. Without missing a beat, she avoided the latter's fist which whizzed past her cheek as her own connected with his jaw, sending him flying. "Ow, ow, ow!" she yelped, shaking her hand with passion as the knuckles turned an ugly red. "Geez, I didn't know punching someone would hurt that bad!"

"Stop fooling around, Vannessa!" Micaiah hissed at her.

The two men got back up and immediately, Vannessa stiffened, watching them like they did her.

"We aren't twins for nothing!" they declared. "DUAL BROTHERHOOD OF POWER!"

Vannessa almost doubled up with laughter.

_They are the Lame Brothers alright…_

Their magic circles erupted and dark purple magic surrounded their bodies. Then, they launched themselves towards her at lightning speed.

The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened in surprise as she barely dodged their fatal rapid pummeling fists and kicks in mid-air. She evaded another assault from one of them but did not see the other twin behind her. Just as he was about to land a kick on a flabbergasted Dragon Slayer, Micaiah took on her wolf form and caught his leg in her powerful jaws. She flung him brutally towards the floor and landed on him. The feral wolf snarled ferociously at him, showing her razor-sharp teeth.

"I'll leave him to you but do remind me to thank you later!" Vannessa shouted as she avoided yet another attack.

"You owe me jelly doughnuts, missy," Micaiah answered promptly.

The Dragon Slayer shot her a thumbs-up. "You got it!"

However, Vannessa still knew that she would have some explaining to do later about Micaiah's sudden appearance.

_So much for hiding Micaiah…_

_Oh well, the least I can do is hitch a ride to Magnolia if I ever get thrown out of this train for having a large, unidentified animal on board…_

"POPO!" the twin Vannessa was fighting with shrieked.

"BOBO, HELP MEEEEE!" the other one screamed out in fear as he stared up at the huge white wolf.

_What kind of names do these two have…?_

"Popo and Bobo?" Romeo repeated, trying to contain his laughter but apparently failing. The rest of the passengers burst into laughter. Both Vannessa and Micaiah hid their smiles.

"DON'T LAUGH AT US!" Bobo shouted furiously and tried to run towards his brother but Vannessa blocked him. He glared at her and she did the same. "You aren't going anywhere, _Bobo_," she spat out threateningly. "You had your chance with me, so now it's my turn to say thanks, you filthy retard."

Bobo's eyes widened in terror and he instinctively took a step back. Vannessa leapt towards him and directed a well-aimed kick at his pot belly. As he doubled over in pain, she took his distraction to her advantage and rammed the hilt of her sword on his head, knocking him out.

"You can join Bobo and associates in coma as well," Micaiah deadpanned, raising one big paw and knocked Popo into a similar state though his front teeth shattered from the impact. "Oops, my paw must have whacked him into oblivion a little too hard," she stated albeit smugly, noting his broken teeth as she eyed her paw virtuously.

The mage heaved a sigh. "Five down with only one more to go. Micaiah, come on, we have a thug to catch."

The wolf let out a doggy-like bark and happily followed after her wielder to the main compartment where the train operator was.

Vannessa handled the remaining of the thugs within a few seconds and by the time she was done with him; he too sported a new shiny red bump on his head where the hilt of her sword had struck him.

"Well, we're done here!" Micaiah declared proudly. "We did a grand job at it too, I must add."

"I wish it was though," the Dragon Slayer told her unhappily as she cowered under the disapproving gaze of both the train operator and the ticket conductor.

Micaiah stared down at herself and looked back up, trying to cover herself up. "Oh yeah," she whimpered.

Both Vannessa's and Micaiah's head hung low as all of them stared at the two. Finally, the ticket conductor cleared his throat. Vannessa winced at the sound.

_This is it…!_

_My one and only ticket to Magnolia, gone down the drain…_

_All because of these six clowns…_

She directed a subtle glare at the securely bounded thugs. She could hardly resist the temptation of kicking them right where it really hurts.

"Thank you for all you have done!"

"Eh?" The Dragon Slayer's head snapped up.

The passengers started shouting their approval for the duo and thanked them for their help for their heroism.

Abruptly, Romeo ran over and flung his arms around Micaiah's neck. "You're one awesome doggie!" he exclaimed gleefully.

Micaiah was offended by his lack of animal vocabulary but she decided to ignore it and wrapped one paw around him.

"I'll just close an eye, provided you two get off as soon as this train reaches Magnolia," the ticket conductor continued flatly.

"Yes, sir!" Vannessa answered promptly in a mock salute. "Thank you for your compassion!"

He smiled warmly at her and patted her head once before he left for the main compartment.

Throughout the rest of their uneventful journey, Romeo stuck with them, playing with Micaiah.


	23. Chapter 22: Fairy Tail

Chapter 22: Fairy Tail

(Edited version)

All your questions will be answered in this chapter XD. And yes, the Dark Dragon is not affected by the dragon feast unlike the other dragons. Thank you for your reviews, people! Do keep your comments coming in. As for the editing part, I will have to do it ASAP but with school work, my article dateline and proposal for clinical hypnotherapy due soon, I think my brain is just about to burst. D: Really sorry about the mistakes; I just hope it doesn't affect your reading though. Once again, thank you for staying through and through with me. Just want to let you all know, that updating my chapters will be a little later than usual now that I'm into my second semester of university (Actually, I'm dying already on the second day itself!). I will try my very best to deliver my chapters on time unless something crops up, the chapters will be posted on a weekend instead of every 4 days. 

Vannessa took a cautious step into the sunlight as she got down from the train, followed by Micaiah who jumped out, delighted to be outside again.

"I'll see you guys around!" Romeo called out as he waved at them from a distance, before running off. Micaiah, who had grown fond of the young boy during their adventures in the train, lifted one paw and barked her goodbyes.

"See you, Romeo!" she waved back. The Dragon Slayer looked around her surroundings. "So this is finally Magnolia, huh? I wonder what kind of guild Fairy Tail will be?"

"Well, they better be good, seeing as to how far we had to travel and I had to change between my forms for…oh goodness me, I've lost count," Micaiah retorted dryly.

The nineteen-year-old grinned down at her. "Oh don't worry, you don't have to return to the other form," she assured her. "According to Laxus, they are good people so they wouldn't accept you any other way."

The wolf nodded, although feeling slightly doubtful about her wielder's claim. "I sure hope so."

Then, the two of them began walking out of the station. It took her about an hour of walking and re-tracing her steps back before she admitted that they were officially lost. To make matter worse, the Dragon Slayer was getting hungry.

"Are we even close by yet?" Micaiah whined.

The nineteen-year-old spun in a small circle, as she put her hand to her forehead, squinting against the glare of the sunlight. "Uh, I think we're still quite far from it…" she trailed off timidly.

Her friend groaned. "Maybe you could ask somebody for directions," she suggested.

"Didn't you notice that everywhere we go, people are recoiling in fear?" Vannessa said bitterly. "How do we ask for directions when people are so afraid of us? Probably, someone will die of a heart attack when I so much as approach him."

Micaiah groaned again, knowing full well that it was her fault that the Magnolia citizens were staying away from them.

_I mean, who have seen a white wolf, a large one at that wandering around in a town…?_

"Don't worry Micaiah!" Vannessa comforted again. "We'll find our way there, I promise!"

"And how do we do that?"

The Dragon Slayer's smile faded slightly. "I'll think of something but we'll get there someway or another, I guess."

Micaiah knew that she was being unreasonable but she could not help it; the heat and the people's behavior were starting to bug her.

It was already dusk by the time she found the place. The duo stared in awe at the large building that towered over them in all of its grandeur. There was even a huge golden bell at the top of the highest turret with the guild's orange flag just below it. Low brick walls surrounded the building and enclosing their hidden gardens behind it.

"Why, it looks just like a miniature castle from the outside!" the girl breathed as her eyes took in the view before her. She approached it, suddenly feeling a tad edgy. She wished that Laxus was here with her despite his blunt habit of teasing her and driving her up the wall.

"I wish Laxus was here," Micaiah sighed suddenly, voicing out Vannessa's thoughts.

"Yeah, me too…" she blurted out without thinking. Then, she shook her head as if to rid herself of useless thoughts.

_Not that they were useless…just unnecessary…_

"Well, time waits for no man!" the Dragon Slayer spoke up cheerfully. "Let's head on inside."

Micaiah stared at her wielder's back for a moment before she bounded after the girl.

_This is it, Vannessa…!_

_Don't get scared, you've handled Vulcans, mages, demons and thieves…!_

_This is nothing…!_

She steeled herself, took a deep breath and with unsteady fingers she pushed the set of double doors open.

The nineteen-year-old swallowed and went inside. Her lavender eyes widened when all of the mages' attention were zeroed in on her. The Dragon Slayer gawked mutely at them and they at her. Micaiah sensed her 'stage fright' so she gently nudged against the back of her legs and went to stand protectively in front of the Dragon Slayer, her critical blue eyes surveying the crowd.

"And who might you be, my dear?" a white-haired girl who looked not much older than her, spoke up finally.

Snapping out of her trance, Vannessa bowed clumsily. "Uh, I'm Vannessa Scott."

"Are you lost, pink girlie?" an intimidating black-haired guy with lots of metal studs, asked.

"Uh, I'm not –"

"Hey, she has the same pink hair as me!" another guy with similar-colored hair declared, jabbing a finger in her direction.

"Yes, I can –"

"That's one giant doggie there!" another guy with spiky dark blue hair interrupted her.

In response to that, Micaiah snarled threateningly at him, her fur bristling in fury.

"She's a wolf –"

Soon, everyone was engaging her in separate conversations about things she could hardly catch. Her eyes spun as her brain became one oversized muddled gooey mess. The Dragon Slayer took a deep breath and screamed, "HELLO, I'M VANNESSA SCOTT AND I AM HERE TO JOIN UP AS A TEMPORARY MEMBER!"

Everyone stopped in mid-sentence, their mouths hanging open in shock. Someone's glass shattered but they continued staring at her.

"Ya've got one amazing voice there, Pinky!" stud man (Gajeel) piped up, nodding his head in approval. "It's good for rock-and-roll."

_Pinky…? _

_How dare he…!_

Vannessa smirked. "And you have some _amazing_ studs there, Stud Boy."

Some of the guild members started laughing at this.

"Hey, I was just complimenting ya'," he retorted defensively.

Before she could reply, a short old man wearing a bright orange tunic with a matching hat walked up to her and extended one tiny hand in greeting. "Yo!"

The girl blinked and stared down at him in bewilderment. "I'm sorry, you are?"

"I'm Makarov, the guild master, Laxus told me about you and the doggie too."

Micaiah shot daggers at the old man but growled quietly in protest. She could sense the immense power in him even for someone with such a tiny frame. The guild master stood on tip-toes and scratched her behind the ears. Perhaps, she could forgive him since he was doing her, a favor.

"LAXUS?"

A bespectacled brown-haired girl marched up to her with an annoyed expression that border lined on curiosity. She shoved her face close to Vannessa's, scrutinizing her. The nineteen-year-old smiled nervously at her and shrunk back slightly.

"I don't see anything special about you," she continued. "How did you find him? How did you get to know him, huh? He hates cajoling so how did –"

"Evergreen, stand down," a beautiful, slender red-head in armor interjected before turning to Vannessa herself. "I heard you say that you wanted to be a temporary member, what do you mean by that?" she asked sharply.

"I want to see what this guild is all about before I make a decision, would that be okay?"

"You mean you've been to other guilds too?" a sexy blonde haired girl squealed, her chocolate brown eyes shining in exhilaration at the prospect.

The Dragon Slayer smiled timidly at her and nodded. "Just one though."

"Master, what do you think?" the armored lady (Erza) asked, turning her attention to Makarov.

"It is fine with me," the old man answered. "There is a time limit to that though."

"A time limit?" Vannessa repeated, looking puzzled.

The guild master nodded his head, thoughtfully. "You have four days to make your decision."

Vannessa nodded solemnly. "Yes, that'll be fair enough. Thank you."

After several rounds of introductions over mugs of booze (Vannessa requested for juice) by the Fairy Tail mages, Vannessa could more or less remember everyone's names. She was particularly interested in the pink-haired Natsu Dragneel and the stud man, Gajeel Redfox. They were Dragon Slayers just like she was. Right now, they were engaged in some sort of a personal glaring match.

"Just ignore those two idiots," Lucy Heartfilia sighed as she went over to sit beside the girl. "So, what kind of a mage are you?" she asked with curiosity.

Almost instantly, everyone's eyes were on her, waiting expectantly for her reply. Vannessa stiffened.

"Yeah, you haven't told us yet," Natsu chimed in abruptly, forgetting about Gajeel.

The Dragon Slayer swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. "I-I –"

"VANNESSA-NEECHAN?"

The nineteen-year-old whirled around as small hands threw themselves around her waist. A childish face with dark eyes peered up at her.

"Romeo?" the Dragon Slayer looked at him in bewilderment. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my dad," he answered, grinning. "I told you my dad is a mage too, didn't I? I forgot to mention that he's a mage in this guild."

"Eh?" both Natsu and Happy immediately came over to the small but accumulating group. "How do you know Romeo?"

"She saved me from a bunch of wimpy mages," Romeo announced proudly. "You guys should have seen her in action; she was so cool compared to Lucy," he added pointedly.

"Excuse me?" Lucy glared at the young boy who only smiled back at her roguishly.

"I-I didn't do much," Vannessa cut in hastily, shaking her head. "It was just a fluke."

"Romeo?"

The young boy turned at the mention of his name and his face broke into a huge smile when he saw who it was. "DAD!" he yelled and happily ran over to a man who looked like an older version of Romeo himself.  
"Hey little man," Macao Conbolt kneeled down until his face leveled with his son's and patted his head. "Did you visit _her_?"

Romeo nodded, still smiling. "Yup, Mum's doing fine." The young boy brought his father over to Vannessa. "She saved me from some robbers who were planning to hijack the Magnolia train when I was on the way back."

"HIJACKED TRAIN?" everyone echoed in unison as they stared at the nineteen-year-old in amazement.

Micaiah raised her head sleepily and eyed the mages' open mouths before she yawned and resumed her slumber.

The ten-year-old boy grinned boyishly and nodded. "Yeah, she and the wolf, Micaiah." (Vannessa told him during the train ride that Micaiah did not like being called a dog, call it a pet peeve, no pun intended XD).

After that episode, everyone was clambering over to the new girl of the guild, excitedly bombarding her with questions.

"Vannessa, do you know where Laxus is?" Fried Justine asked her.

"No, I'm not sure about that now but he told me that he had something to do."

"Vannessa, how did you get to know Laxus?" Evergreen demanded.

"In a bar," she answered promptly.

The bespectacled girl's face darkened and was about to further her interrogation of Vannessa's relationship with Laxus when Erza Scarlet interrupted her.

"What kind of magic do you specialize in?"

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS INTERRUPTING ME?" Evergreen snapped.

Erza shot her a 'do you want to die?' glare and the other mage immediately backed down though she looked sour about it. Vannessa swallowed and smiled nervously at the armored lady when she returned her attention to the younger girl. "I-I, um…my specialty is dark magic?"

Vannessa winced at her statement which sounded more like a question than an answer. Erza studied her closely and she drew back slightly. "Dark magic, huh?" Erza repeated pensively. "Don't think for one second that I've accepted you into the guild yet."

"So, you are from a former dark guild?" Gajeel demanded, looking interested by the sudden turn of events.

Vannessa felt herself shriveled under Erza's questioning glare and shook her head. "No, no. I'm not in any guild…at least not yet though."

"Is that so?" Gajeel drawled, now looking bored.

"Yes," she answered hastily.

"Are you a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asked her, so unexpectedly that Vannessa squawked, falling off her chair and landing onto the floor on her rump.

"Are you alright?" Lucy cried out as she sprang out from her own chair and hastened over to help her up.

"So are you?" Happy pressed.

The nineteen-year-old mage coughed to cover up her mortification and quickly picked herself up before Lucy could do anything. "I-I'm fine," she told the blond shakily and sat back down. She clasped her hands together tightly in lap. "I-I –"

"So are you or are you not?" Erza cut in, with annoyance. "Answer it with only a simple yes or no."


	24. Chapter 23: Untold Secrets

Chapter 23: Untold Secrets

New readers! (*eyes sparkling excitedly). Thanks for giving this story a chance!  Thanks for the ideas! I will take it into consideration. There we go, another chapter for you (typed this late last night and fell asleep on my desk. HAHAHA!) Would appreciate it if you reviewed for my hard work of meeting the dateline of four days (*Thumbs up). 

"So are you or are you not?" Erza cut in, with annoyance. "Answer it with only a simple yes or no."

"Her peculiar reaction suggests so," Gray Fullbuster drawled as he folded his arms over his chest, staring at her suspiciously.

"Gray, your clothes!" Cana Alberona reminded him before going on to indulge herself in her seventy-eighth mug of liquor.

_Cana and Laxus can make good drinking buddies…_

"NANI?" Gray looked down at his now semi-naked body.

Juvia Loxar clasped her hands as she stared at the dark-haired mage with a mixture of desire and love.

_Apparently, she's lovestruck…_

"Really?" Natsu exclaimed animatedly. "Which dragon did you learn your magic from? Did he disappear on July 7 in the year 777 as well?"

"Natsu!" Makarov called out unexpectedly. "Do not pressure her, let her be."

"But –"

"I'm sure she'll tell us when the time comes for her to do it."

Vannessa glanced shyly at the guild master and smiled gratefully. "Thank you," she mouthed silently.

Makarov nodded in response.

Noticing Vannessa's wistful expression, Lucy placed a comforting hand on hers and grinned. "Don't worry about it, Vannessa, I understand you perfectly."

"Really?"

"Yup! Trust me, I've been there and done that," Lucy answered, winking at her.

"Everyone has their own share of secrets," Mirajane assured her as she refilled Vannessa's glass with juice. "You can tell us whenever you are ready. Right, Natsu?"

"Yeah!" Natsu gave Vannessa, a thumbs-up. "I'll listen to ya' anytime."

"Thank you…" the Dragon Slayer replied, rewarding them with a small smile.

"It's obvious though," Gray muttered under his breath, but of course everyone ignored him. "Hmph!"

It was already past ten when everyone decided to turn in for the night. Vannessa, herself was pooped after having to answer all of the curious mages' questions, patiently one after another. However, it was evident that Vannessa had established the beginnings of her friendship with the mages of Fairy Tail.

"Well then, let's go Sa-chan," Lucy told her, getting up.

"Huh?" the nineteen-year-old looked at her stupidly. "Go where?"

"Why, to my apartment of course. You don't have a place to sleep, do you?"

Vannessa looked at her doubtfully. "Yes but are you sure about this? I don't want to trouble you."

The eighteen-year-old grinned at her. "Of course I'm sure; you can crash over at my place until you find a suitable one of your own…if you decide to join Fairy Tail," she added. "But, that's up to you though."

Micaiah whined at her and nudged Lucy's calf, looking up at her imploringly. The mage giggled and patted the wolf's head. "Of course, you too, Micaiah."

The three of them left the guild and headed for Lucy's apartment.

"Welcome to –" Lucy's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when she saw the state of her apartment, which she had so meticulously cleaned up before she left that morning. "ACK! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"

"Yo, Luce, Vannessa!" Natsu raised one lazy arm in reply as he shifted himself to a more comfortable position on the bed.

"WHY ARE YOU LYING ON MY BED FOR?" Lucy shrieked.

"Sleeping, Luce," Natsu's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Aye," Happy agreed sleepily.

"Yo, ladies!" Gray greeted them absently before returning back to his game of cards with Erza who only looked up at the two with a brisk nod of acknowledgement.

"THEN WHY ARE THE TWO OF YOU PLAYING CARDS ON MY TABLE? AND WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE CARDS FROM?"

The dark-haired mage pointed at an opened chest of drawers which had stuff spilling out haphazardly, at the far end of the room in response. Vannessa noticed that Lucy was about to faint from her exasperation.

"Geez!" Lucy moaned despondently, slapping a hand on her forehead. "Sorry about this, Sa-chan but I have to deal with this most of the time. Do you mind if you slept on the floor with me? I have an extra mattress."

The Dragon Slayer nodded quickly. "I don't mind as long as Micaiah's with me."

It was barely even dawn when Micaiah heard her wielder coming out of the bathroom, smelling her trademark Vannessa's scent of cinnamon and jelly doughnuts, wearing her usual white lacy dress.

"Where're you going, Vannessa?" Micaiah asked her, her attentive icy blue eyes regarding her inquisitively.

"I'm going out for a bit," the Dragon Slayer whispered, her hand hovering over the door knob.

"Wait, I'm going with you," the white wolf answered, padding over to the girl.

Natsu muttered something about eating meat and turned to his side and placed a foot over Gray's stomach. Lucy groaned softly and buried her face further in her pillow. Then, Vannessa's eyes slid over to Erza and immediately they widened. The armored mage's sharp black eyes were fixed on hers. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the guild to find Uncle Makarov," Vannessa told her truthfully.

"Ah, I see," was all she said before Erza closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The Dragon Slayer almost collapsed as she stared at a now sleeping Erza, her heart beating twice its normal rate.

"Wow, that girl really is a sleeping monster…" Micaiah remarked.

"Yeah…" Vannessa agreed, swallowing and quietly the two of them left Lucy's apartment.

"Ah Sa-chan, good morning," Mirajane greeted her with a dazzling smile. "It appears you are the first one here. Do you want some breakfast?"

The Dragon Slayer returned her smile. "No thank you. Is Uncle Makarov here too?"

"Yes, he's in his study upstairs."

"Thank you. I'll see you later," Vannessa replied with a wave before she and Micaiah scampered upstairs.

"Uncle Makarov!" Vannessa barged into the room without knocking.

"GAH!" The old man almost jumped out of his skin as he recklessly tried to cram the erotic magazines underneath his bed. Nevertheless, he was much too late for that; Vannessa saw the voluptuous bodies of semi naked women in bikinis on the pictures.

"Uncle Ma –" the Dragon Slayer stopped as she stared at the pervert guild master. Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?"

"N-N-Nothing!" he shook his head madly and laughed nervously.

"YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!" Vannessa clouted the guild master in the jaw.

The older man groaned in pain as he landed on the floor with a brand-new shiny red bulge on his almost bald head. "W-W-What's the matter, Vannessa-chan?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Laxus," Vannessa answered. "Did he say anything about me?"

The nineteen-year-old was troubled when she realised that Laxus had spoken to Makarov last night. She wondered if the lightning mage had told him…her shady secret.

"Why, why do you want to know what he said about you? Perhaps, you are hiding something?"

Vannessa's eyes widened at this. "I-I just need to know if he told you anything," she whispered darkly.

She kept her head tenaciously bowed as Makarov walked up to her. He stopped directly in front of her. He placed his hand on her pink head. "He just told me a bratty apprentice of his is coming over and nothing else…but, I still stand firm, by what I said last night."

The girl grinned childishly at him and nodded. "Yeah, I understand and I will give you my answer in four days as promised." She turned to leave.

"Just remember this, Vannessa-chan why this guild was formed in the first place. Do fairies have tails?"

The Dragon Slayer blinked and shook her head slowly. "I have no idea because I've never seen one before."

"Exactly, no one knows if they even exist…because like them, this place is an eternal mystery, one never-ending adventure."

The young mage smiled at him. "A never-ending adventure, huh? I sure like the sound of that."

"That, you do. Just remember, Vannessa, in this guild, no one is alone; your battles are our battles as well."

_I wonder what he means by that…_

Instead of voicing out her thoughts, she nodded instead.

"Okay, you are dismissed. I need to get back to my chart reading," Makarov said mischievously.

The other mage frowned disapprovingly at him. "What, charting women's bust and butt sizes?" she snapped.

The lecherous old man smile faded when he saw Vannessa preparing herself to punch him again. "How did you know?" he cried out.

"I just do," the young girl deadpanned before boxing him again.

Vannessa was in a foul mood by the time she left Makarov's study and stalked downstairs, leaving the guild master with a second brand new bump in her wake.

_Why does this guild have a wacky guild master like that…?_

"Oh so you're already here, Vannessa, apprentice of Laxus," Fried Justine waved a hand at her and Micaiah.

"Fried was just talking about you," Mirajane spoke up, wiping a glass with a dish rag.

"What about?" the Dragon Slayer asked curiously as they went over to the two of them.

"I was wondering about those swords of yours," Fried told her, pointing at the weapons that were suspended on her hips. "Do you do swordplay?"

Vannessa smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Fancy a little face-off?" the green-haired mage asked her, taking hold of his own.

Vannessa smirked. "Why not, I've been a little rusty lately. I could use the practice."

"Just because you're a girl, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you," Fried warned her.

"Don't worry; I'm not expecting you to."


	25. Chapter 24: A Morning Routine

Chapter 24: A Morning Routine

This sword fight will be without magic just pure agility and strength. XD Please R&R! 

Vannessa unsheathed both her swords from their protective covers and threw them onto the ground beside her feet. Then, she crouched into a fighting stance, her eyes fixated on Fried's.

"Have you been taught to fight with two swords?" the older mage asked her, his own sword drawn out before him.

"Yes."

"I've heard mastering the art of handling two swords is difficult a task. You have to triple that of your training to be able to fight with your non-dexterous arm as well."

Vannessa's eyes darkened at this. "Yes, I definitely did."

_And my right arm had almost gotten severed in the process…_

Not that she was in a story-telling mood though. Without another word, she sprinted towards him.

Their swords met in a shower of vermillion sparks not a moment too soon. The Dragon Slayer gritted her teeth and pushed her weight against his in order to disturb his equilibrium and knock him off balance but the mage anticipated that. Fried shoved his weight back. Vannessa made a rude noise and leapt back, avoiding a narrow cut to her cheek. Fried smiled at her approvingly. "You are quite competent, I should say."

"Thank you." The girl raised her swords and sprang forward again. Fried raised his in defense. An intrepid whoosh of the striking swords cleaved the air as steel met steel. The green-haired mage grunted and forcefully pushed against her but the nineteen-year-old did a back flip just as Fried's sword sliced through the air where she was earlier.

Her breaths came out in gasps as her determined lavender eyes never left his black ones. Beads of perspiration rolled down her temples from the exertion.

"You're strong yourself, Fried-san," she replied breathlessly, trying to catch her breath and steady her trembling knees.

_This guy is really strong…_

"I'm not playing around anymore, Vannessa," the other mage declared. "You better brace yourself."

Without warning, he leapt forward and kept up a steady string of attacks. The way he executed each attack was graceful and calculated. Vannessa tried her best to keep up with his speed and agility.

This way and that, he tried to land a hit on the girl but intentionally missing all of her vital spots. Vannessa's arms were aching but she had managed to keep up and familiarize herself with his speed. The Dragon Slayer's swords met each and every attack without missing. She managed it for a few minutes but her arm muscles were contracting with the onset cramps. She knew she was losing her hold as her sweat drenched the grip of the swords.

_I can't hold out any longer…_

She knew Fried sensed her struggling. She had to do something before he took advantage of her exhaustion. In a perilous attempt, she dove for his exposed body but the green-haired mage brought his sword down and under hers, bringing it up and sending it soaring, out of her hand.

_Shimatta…!_

It finally landed, stabbing the ground, a few feet away from the two of them. Taking advantage of Vannessa's distraction, Fried moved in swiftly and raised his sword to her vulnerable neck.

"_SUGOI! SUGOI!_" Natsu exclaimed, clapping his hands. "That was one intense sword fight."

Apparently, everyone in the guild had come to watch while they were absorbed in combat.

Vannessa's heart sank as the older mage placed his sword back into his sheath. He bowed and smiled approvingly at her. "This is the first time I had to use up almost 75% of my strength. It was a rousing fight. I thank you, Vannessa Scott."

The Dragon Slayer returned his smile, although she felt upset by her loss. She bowed as well before going over to pick up her fallen sword.

"Vannessa, you were great!" Lucy exclaimed enthusiastically. "I didn't know you could fight like that."

"Uh, it's nothing –" Vannessa stopped in mid-sentence as she stared at Erza who approached her.

The red-haired mage extended her hand out. "You would definitely be a great addition to our guild."

_Is this the sleeping monster that I saw earlier on…?_

"I second that!" Lucy agreed.

Vannessa paused slightly before she grinned cheerfully at her and took her hand, realizing that the other mage had finally accepted her.

"Do you want breakfast now, Sa-chan?" Mirajane asked her cheerfully when the Dragon Slayer returned to the guild.

"Yes please," Vannessa answered, massaging her touchy belly trying to soothe it.  
The match had drained her energy and made her famished.

"Mira-chan! Breakfast for us too!" the guild announced in unison.

"Coming right up!" Mirajane began to prepare breakfast for her guild members.

Vannessa took this chance to study the guild members around her while she waited. Everywhere she looked, most of them were involved in some sort of personal scuffle with one another.

_Are the guild members as wacky as their guild master too…?_

"Are they always like that?" Vannessa asked Lucy, as the blond-haired mage went to join her at the counter.

"Yeah, they are but I love this guild; we've been through a whole lot together especially Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray."

"Luce! Take a look at this one!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly as he shoved a paper into his companion's face. "You can pay your rent for this month with it."

Lucy's eyes almost bulged out their sockets. "36,000,000 Jewels for defeating a bunch of thieves at Lady's Slipper Town*? That sounds too simple!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed, nodding.

"What kind of name is that anyway?" Gray spoke up mockingly.

"I heard it's a remote town located in the far east of Fiore that doesn't allow men for some reason," Mirajane told them as she served them, their breakfast of eggs and toast. "Not much is known about that town though since they're highly reserved, but they are prominent for their lacrimas."

Almost immediately, Natsu started to shovel down his food and finishing it off in a jiffy.

"_Okawari_!" the pink-haired Dragon Slayer announced, holding out his empty plate.

Vannessa blinked as she stared wordlessly at it.

_Doesn't he even leave the crumbs alone…?_

"He sure has a better appetite than you do, Vannessa," Micaiah tantalized which earned her, a coveted glare.

"A town which doesn't allow men?" Lucy repeated, looking astonished. "Does a town like that even exist?"

The white-haired girl nodded as she topped up Natsu's plate with more toast and eggs. "Yes, there is apparently. Only women are allowed there."

"If men aren't allowed, then this is an all-females' mission?" Lucy cried out, her food now forgotten.

Cunningly, Natsu's hand crept its way across the table and snatched away the remainder of her toast. He was completely oblivious to the conversation that was taking place but instead was more focused on cramming up his bloated belly with food with intense determination. If there were people to beat, he needed to be ready and that meant, being well-fed. Of course, consuming fire is another thing. In his burning opinion, Natsu felt that fire nourishment was easier to get his hands on than actual food itself because if he was to get in a fight, explosions would surely occur; explosions meant fires, in his own simple-minded manner.

"I could come with you," Vannessa volunteered herself as she whacked Natsu's sly hand away to save her breakfast.

"You would?" Lucy looked at her, her doe eyes shining with hope.  
The nineteen-year-old nodded. "Besides, I could use some jewels to rent myself an apartment, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"Well, have a good time ladies," Gray drawled, leaning back against his chair.

The blond-haired mage smirked at him forebodingly. "Oh no, the two of you are coming along too. I just had a fantastic idea on how to get you guys into this all-women's town."

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything," Gray muttered under his breath. "I have a feeling that whatever Lucy's planning, it's going to be one huge mess."

"Gray-sama, wherever you're going, Juvia is coming along too!" the blue-eyed, lovestruck Juvia declared as she hugged her crush's arm. (Sherry Blendi: Ah, _AI_!)

*Note to readers: Lady's Slipper is a type of flower which symbolizes capricious beauty. *Clears throat* Sorry, I couldn't resist putting Sheri's '_AI_' in there, it's so hilarious! XD


	26. Chapter 25: Gender Jumble

Chapter 25: Gender Jumble

(edited with the little translation beside each Japanese word.)

I am really so sorry about the late update. I had to do research for my essay that is due by Monday…and I had my tuition kids as well, there was really no time! Anyways, ignore my rambling, another chapter just for you guys! XD Read and review! 

"WHAT, SO THIS IS WHAT YOU MEANT BY YOUR FANTASTIC IDEA?" Gray yelled out as he stared murderously at his reflection in the mirror.

His long blue-haired twin in a white halter top that only exposed his shoulder blades and a black mini skirt, glared right back.

"At least it looks good on you," Lucy answered defensively, trying her hardest not to have the hysterics. She knew that once she got started, she would never stop. Maybe, even die of laughter and from suffocation.

"GOOD? ARE YOU CALLING THIS BUNCH OF RAGS ON ME GOOD? I LOOK LIKE A DAMN GIRL!"

"But Gray-sama, you look even cuter than Juvia," Juvia reassured him. "_Suteki_! (Wonderful)"

The Dragon Slayer concealed her laughter in a fit of coughs.

"Ohh, would you look at that!" Natsu exclaimed, pointing at the mirror. "I look like a wo-_man _who can pass of as Vannessa's twin 'sister'!"

Natsu, himself was wearing a white lacy dress (just like Vannessa's) with matching stockings and black ballet flats. His scarf was the only clothing article, left intact on his neck.

"Really?" Lucy ambled over to the two Dragon Slayers and examined them closely, from head to toe. Then, she brightened and clapped her hands together. "Wow, Natsu, you're right! The only difference would be your eye-colour, heights and hair length."

"At least, his observation skills are adequate enough for him to get something right for the first time," Gray scoffed as he scratched at the blue wig on his head. "Man, this wig sucks! Can I take it off now?"

"NO, DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" Lucy screamed out.

"What are you talking about, I _always_ get things right!" Natsu snapped crossly.

"No way! You _always _get things wrong!" Gray argued.

"What, you wanna fight me now, iceman?" the Dragon Slayer retorted feverishly.

"Bring it on, you fire-breathing retard!"

Both of them glared intensely at each other, sparks of electricity flying from their eyes.

"What did I say about fighting each other, hmm?" Erza demanded, eyeing them with a one of a kind Erza's glare.

"EEK!" both Natsu and Gray yelped, shuddering as she towered threateningly over them, arms folded across her chest. "G-G-G-G-_GOMEN_! (Sorry)"

Then, Erza turned to the other mages. "How do I look?" She did an elegant spin and posed seductively like a professional model would. The red-haired girl donned a figure-hugging, sexy cleavage-revealing black knee-length dress.

"You look really pretty, Erza-san!" Vannessa answered staring at her in awe. "Just like a model would!"

Erza blushed uncharacteristically and whacked her back. "Oh, I'm starting to like this girl!"

Vannessa almost fell over from the hard blow but she managed to catch herself from falling.

"Vannessa, I suggest you stay away from her. She doesn't know her own strength sometimes," Lucy whispered in her ear.

"REMIND ME AGAIN WHY I HAVE TO WEAR THIS?" Gray demanded furiously, yanking on his mini skirt. "AND THIS SKIRT IS TOO MINI!"

"Only women are allowed in, _baka_! (Stupid)" Lucy smacked his head. "That's why you have to become one! And it _is _a mini skirt, you idiot!"

"Ahh, Gray-sama!" Juvia shrieked, going over to the unconscious mage and shaking him wildly by the shoulders. "_Daijoubu_? (Are you okay?) GRAY-SAMA!"

Eighteen-year-old Lucy dusted her hands and went over to Natsu. She plunked a long pink wig onto his head. "Wear this."

"What, but why Luce?" he whined. "It's itchy."

"Listen up here, you _have_ to look like girls, understand?" Lucy snapped icily, getting annoyed by the guys' carping. "If you wanna do the quest, then shut up and wear what I tell you guys to wear!"

"Yes, ma'am!" both Gray and Natsu saluted her.

Then, the two of them turned and gaped at each other, wide-eyed with their mouths open as if realizing that the other was in girls' clothing for the first time. After a long pause, they burst into raucous laughter.  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" both of them exclaimed in unison through their laughter, pointing fingers at each other.

"You look like a girl!" Natsu cried out, clutching his stomach.

"Hah? Speak for yourself, Natsu!" the other mage yelled crossly, glaring at him.

"At least I look like Vannessa!"

"Oh yeah, I think you look every bit a girl as she is even without the clothes!" Gray retorted.

"No way in hell, I would!"

"Yes, you are."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I SAID –"

"THAT WILL BE FAR ENOUGH! I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT HAD IT WITH THE TWO OF YOU!" Erza bellowed furiously, glowering at the two of them, belting them both on their heads with a painful thump.

Both Vannessa and Micaiah winced as new shiny bumps erupted at the top of their heads.

"We're sorry, Erza…" the two mages moaned, rubbing their heads.

"Ooh, I think I'm going to be sickkk," Natsu moaned once they had boarded the train to Lady's Slipper Town.

"N-Natsu? _Daijoubu-desuka_?(Polite term: Are you okay?)" Vannessa looked at him in concern.

"Don't worry, Sa-chan. He gets motion sickness whenever he travels in a vehicle," Lucy answered, waving her hand dismissively.

"Wonder why he doesn't feel sick when Happy flies him around," Gray muttered.

"That's coz' Happy ain't a vehicle! Happy's my best-est friend." Natsu snapped angrily, recovering just enough for him to argue before passing out again.

"Aye!" the winged blue cat squealed happily and raised its fist.

Natsu groaned again and flopped back into his seat feebly.

What kind of a word is 'bestest' anyway?" Gray scoffed.

"Ah, he's going green in the face, now," Vannessa pointed out.

Indeed, Natsu's face was going pale then an unhealthy green the next minute.

"Ooh, I think I'm going to be sickkk…" Natsu repeated.

Without missing a beat, Erza banged his head with her clenched fist (She does not have her armor on hand). "I know, you don't have to repeat what you said the first time. Just bear with it, Natsu."

The Dragon Slayer was instantly knocked unconscious by the hard blow to his skull.

Vannessa's hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"Gosh, she knocked him out with just one hit!" Juvia gasped.

"Don't worry too much about it," Lucy grinned. "It'll be easier for him."

"Chech, and for us too if he quits complaining all the time," Gray muttered, annoyed.

"Gray, your clothes," Vannessa reminded him lightly.

The blue-haired mage looked down and his eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets. "EHHHHH? SHIMATTA!"

"Ahhh, Gray-sama! Sutekiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (Wonderful)" Juvia cooed.

Vannessa thought she saw bright pink hearts in her eyes.

_It might be my imagination though…_

"We had better think of something about this," Lucy sighed. "Or else, cross-dressing won't work on them."

Erza shot him, a death glare. "Don't you dare strip, Gray, do you understand me?"

The ice mage straightened up and saluted. "YES, MA'AM!"

"Anyway, no girl is complete without a name!" Lucy declared cheerfully. "Natsu's name will be Natalie."

"_Nani_? (What)" Gray yelled out. "Why do we have to change our names as well?"

She smiled mischievously at him in response. "Just because."

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama! I just thought of a beautiful name for you!" Juvia squealed excitedly, hugging his arm. "Grace-sama!"

"Good one, Juvia!" Lucy laughed while slapped her, a high-five.

"Geez, being a guy sucks!" Gray muttered grumpily.

(Elfman: GRAY, BE A MAN! A MANLY MAN SHOULDN'T SAY SUCH THINGS! BE PROUD TO BE A MAN!)

"You got that right," Lucy smirked. "Maybe you should have been a girl!"

"Just what have I gotten myself into?" Gray lamented, sighing inwardly. "If I had known this was gonna happen, I wouldn't have gone along with them."

"State your purpose here in Lady's Slipper Town," one of guards commanded in a threatening voice, her hand on the hilt of her sheathed sword.

Micaiah growled quietly and crouched down low, preparing to protect her wielder at all cost.

Vannessa studied the fortified walls out of the corner of her eye.

Snipers were poised with their bows, their arrows pointed at the group.

_Wow, those thieves must have done something big to have security beefed up…_

Both Natsu and Gray tensed up, standing by for any surprise attacks. Lucy had her hand on her whip.

Erza stepped forward and thrust the request parchment out. "I am Erza Scarlet, a Fairy Tail mage. My group and I have come here to carry out your request. I believe that we have already sent you a letter, stating of our arrival just a few days short of our coming here."

"How do we know that you aren't imposters?" the same guard demanded.

The red-haired mage turned slightly, revealing the blue mark of Fairy Tail's symbol. "You guys, show them your member stamps."

Vannessa watched as the other Fairy Tail mages showed their respective colorful marks.

"And you, pink-haired girl?"

Everyone's eyes were now upon Vannessa.

"I-I don't have one," the Dark Dragon Slayer admitted truthfully, shaking her head.  
"She's with us," Lucy declared openly.

The guard smirked. "It is clear that she isn't one of you. If you don't leave these premises, you'll be considered a trespasser and will be shot down at once."

The snipers shifted their arrow points, directing them at Vannessa as if to prove her point.

The other five mages gasped and took a step back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Erza demanded, frowning at the guard. "I stated clearly in the letter that a new Fairy Tail mage by the name of Vannessa Scott will be coming along as well and that is she."

"Oh come now, you can't possibly fool me. A new mage of Fairy Tail should at least bear the symbol of the guild, to prove her identity and affiliation."

The red-haired mage made a rude noise in response.

"We've not even got into the town and already, we're getting into trouble," Gray muttered.

"Well, we'll just have to kick their ass, right?" Natsu spoke up, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't do anything rash, Natsu," Lucy warned. "You'll put Vannessa in more danger than she already is."

"But, what are supposed to do, Luce?" Natsu demanded.

"I-I don't know…"

The nineteen-year-old was already evaluating the place out of the corner of her eye.

"Micaiah, I suggest you stand away from me," Vannessa whispered under her breath just enough for Micaiah to hear.

"So, is this your choice, then, Ms. Vannessa Scott?" the guard sneered. "To die here?"

In response, the pink-haired girl unsheathed her swords as her lavender eyes held hers. "I didn't say anything about dying here though," Vannessa retorted.

"Tis' a pity for such a foolish juvenile decision."

Dozens of arrows soared threw the air towards her direction.

"SA-CHAN!" Lucy shrieked. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

The Dragon Slayer jumped up and deflected the arrows with her swinging swords in mid air while dodging the others.

_I can't be using magic for skirmishes as trivial as this one is…_

Vannessa's eyes widened when she realised an arrow heading directly for her, a little to late.

_Shimatta…!_

Without missing a beat, Lucy unhooked her whip from her belt and lashed it away from its intended target.

"Combat unit –" the guard was suddenly cut off by someone.

"HOLD IT!"

A willowy woman in her late twenties, with long purple hair and blue eyes, made her presence known to them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, unit commander?" she demanded.

"Luka-sama!" all the female sentries gasped out in unison.

"Open the gates and let my guests in," Luka ordered curtly.

"At once, my lady!" the same guard who had harassed Vannessa answered hastily and reluctantly allowed the mages in.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Luka began once the mages had made themselves comfortable in her study. "A round of introduction please, if you don't mind."

The woman fixed every one of them with an accessing blue-eyed gaze when it came to their turn.

"Juvia Loxar."

"I'm Gra– ce. Grace Fullbuster," Gray stuttered out hastily, blurting out Juvia's 'well-thought out' name.

"Erza Scarlet."

"I'm Nat– alia," Natsu began and cleared his throat. "Natalia Dragneel," he said, this time with more confidence, proud of himself that he managed to think up of a girl's name to fit his (He wasn't listening to their conversation earlier on in the train due to his motion sickness).

"Lucy Heartfilia."

_Guess my name sort of worked…in a way…_

"I'm Vannessa Scott."

The Dragon Slayer noticed that Luka's gaze lingered on both Natsu and Gray more than necessary.

_Could it be that she saw through their disguise…?_

Luka paused before her eyes slid over to access the mages as a whole group. "As you all may know, I am Luka Tsukimori, mayor of Lady's Slipper Town. I was the one who made that request for help. Lady's Slipper Town is famous for its magic lacrimas of all kinds and our economy depends on them. As of late, I have received reports of large amounts of various lacrimas being stolen."

"It's just some thieves, isn't it?" Lucy spoke up.

The woman smiled tightly and shook her head. "No, my dear, this group of people aren't just petty thieves. They are quite skilled in the act of larceny, I'm afraid even going to the extent of injuring some of my sentries in the process. Mages in Lady's Slipper are quite rare to come by but they do not have adequate magic skills enough to match that of those thieves that is why, I requested for outside help."

"May I ask what kind of lacrimas is particularly being targeted?" Erza asked sharply.

"Yes, I have a list of them here," Luka answered promptly as she handed a piece of parchment over to her and the other mages crowded around her.

"Explosive lacrimas…Magically charge lacrimas…Communications lacrimas…Lock lacrimas and Dragon lacrimas…" Lucy listed it off, contemplatively.

Vannessa's eyes widened in surprise when her eyes landed on the last one on the inventory.

_Dragon Lacrimas…?_

_Does it mean that one can be able to create an artificial Dragon Slayer…?_

"Wow, these lacrimas can be literally used for sinister purposes…" Gray (Grace) said, interrupting her train of thoughts.

"A Dark Guild is involved?" Juvia suggested.

A grave look crossed Luka's face. "Right now, we are unsure of their identity but I do believe that there is only one group, professional enough, capable of professional larceny, Oscura Siete*."

*Note to readers: Oscura Siete literally means Dark Seven in Spanish XD. 


	27. Chapter 26: Diagnostic Combat

Chapter 26: Diagnostic Combat

Woo! A new reader! Thanks for the comments! Really appreciate it. And thank you to the old readers who are keeping up with my story.  Now on to the next chapter!

"Right now, we are unsure of their identity but I do believe that there is only one group, professional enough, capable of professional larceny, Oscura Siete."

"Oscura Siete, huh?" Natsu spoke up contemplatively. "I've never heard of that guild before."

"Me neither," Lucy agreed, shaking her head.

"Oscura Siete means the Dark Seven in Spanish," Luka told them.

"So, you're saying that there're seven of them?" Erza asked sharply.

Natsu looked down at his fingers and started to count. "One, two, three, four, five, six…oh, we're short of two people."

Lucy smacked his…her head. "No, you idiot, just one! Can't you even count?"

"You didn't count me in!" Happy piped up. "We have seven people!"

"Aren't you even counted as a _person_?" Lucy scoffed.

"Of course, I am!" Happy answered defensively, folding his arms as he hovered over her head.

Micaiah whined, bumping her muzzle at Vannessa's feet.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget you," the Dragon Slayer replied, stroking the white wolf behind her ears.

"That's right; Micaiah and I are people too!" Happy protested.

"Anyway as the name implies, I believe they do work in a group of seven people," Luka continued. "I have heard many rumors about that group, though not much is known about them which explain why you've never heard of them before."

"Do you know anything about the seven of them?" Erza asked her.

Luka shook her head resignedly. "No, I'm afraid not but they usually raid at midnight."

"Before all this, I would like to put all of you through a little test if you don't mind," she continued. "I need to see if you are the mages whom you claim to be in your letter."

"Test?" Lucy gasped in surprise. "What test?"

"You see, mages like you aren't the first here, claiming that they're skilled and all but are actually no better of than the rest of us. It's just an easy one to assess your strength."

Natsu smirked. "Bring it on!"

"We accept," Vannessa stated.

At that moment, another woman entered the room. She bowed politely. "Luka-sama, everything is in place."

"Thank you, Ms. Luna." Then, she turned to the other mages. "This is Ms. Luna Iroldak. She will be your auditor."

Both Gray and Erza eyeballed her suspiciously, sizing her up.

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," Lucy, Juvia and Vannessa said graciously.

"_Yoroshiku_," Natsu nodded in acknowledgement.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed.

"I can't believe they didn't see through their disguises!" Lucy whispered into Vannessa's ear, looking quite smug. "It's all thanks to my amazing wardrobe of clothes!"

(Since they wanted to be thrifty, they borrowed Lucy's clothes instead of purchasing them. Lucy suggested renting the wigs which they did instead of buying it because Lucy found no point in buying them.)

_Yeah, I didn't know you had that many clothes…_

Nevertheless, the Dragon Slayer did not voice out her thoughts. She had a distinct feeling that Luka knew about it and had something planned for them.

_Maybe that's why she didn't say anything in the first place…_

It was not that Vannessa doubted Lucy's handiwork; she did an impressive job, at that. Every little detail was taken into account and taken care of, not to mention their womanly assets.

Vannessa shivered at the memory where Lucy stuffed their push-up bras with tennis balls.

"Well, this is it," Luna announced, interrupting her thoughts.

All of them looked up at her words.

"T-This is -!" Juvia stopped.

"What are we supposed to do at a dojo?" Gray demanded.

Luna turned to them. "All of you shall participate in a double tag-team match each against our own with a time limit of just 5 minutes each. In addition, it will end if either one of the two, likewise the two mages on both sides, lose despite the 5 minute time limit. This is a test of both your physical and magical strengths."

"W-What do you mean by that?" Lucy gasped.

Luna smirked and folded her arms across her chest. "Exactly what I said earlier. Now, who will start the ball rolling?"

Being the ever impulsive one, Natsu lifted his hand up to volunteer himself but Lucy slapped his hand down. At the same time, both Vannessa and Erza raised their own hands.

"What's the deal, Luce?" he hissed at her crossly.

"Sa-chan, are you sure about this?" Lucy asked Vannessa, ignoring the other Dragon Slayer.

Vannessa smiled and winked at her. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Very well, the first ones will be Ms. Vannessa Scott and Ms. Erza Scarlet. Do step forward, Ms. Kiana and Ms. Lovely. Weapons and use of magics are permitted."

A petite girl followed by a tall, tanned girl, sauntered forward.

Vannessa unsheathed her swords and held them loosely by her sides.

Concurrently, Erza began her re-equip and the black dress she wore was now replaced by a beautiful light pink kimono (Robe of Yuen). A black bisento completed her outfit. Her flowing crimson locks were gathered into a ponytail, high atop her head. This equip gave her the balance between physical strength and speed, she needed.

"That's the Queen of the Fairies, Titania!" someone spoke up.

"I suggest you tie your hair up as well, Vannessa," Erza told her sternly, ignoring the staggered looks from the crowd. "So it won't get in the way."

"Sa-chan, here take this!" Lucy flicked a blue ribbon at her.

Vannessa caught it expertly and hastily gathered her long tresses into a ponytail, before returning her attention to both Kiana and Lovely.

Kiana smirked. "I thought you were a mage? I see you prefer to fight with swords, huh?"

"I'll fight whichever way I choose," Vannessa deadpanned.

"GO, SA-CHAN! GO ERZA!" both Lucy and Juvia cheered. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

_Since when did Juvia start rooting for me…?_

_She usually doesn't say a word to me except to give me her scary stares especially when Gray starts talking to me…_

_Wonder if she likes him or something…?_

"Don't look away, Vannessa. It might cost you, your life!" Kiana sprang for her, her own sword at the ready.

"LOOK OUT!" Lucy shrieked. SA-CHAN! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Before the Dragon Slayer could react, Erza stepped in front of her and blocked Kiana's attack.

"Concentrate, Vannessa!" Erza chided.

Lovely moved in for an attack as soon as she spotted an opening. Vannessa leapt forward and raised her swords in defense, throwing her entire weight against her, taking her by surprise.

Lovely almost lost her footing but quickly countered it by leaping backwards and her partner did the same.

Both Vannessa and Erza crouched, holding their weapons out before them.

The Dragon Slayer did not miss the covert glance shared between their two opponents. Without warning, the two of them came for them again. Abruptly, Lovely's katana transformed itself into a serrated whip. "Claws' of Projection!"

The flexible rod wound itself around Vannessa's right-hand sword and she jerked it out of her hand before she could react, temporarily immobilizing her.

_She specializes in transformation magic…_

Taking advantage of her distraction, Kiana made her move. The Dragon Slayer did a back flip, narrowly avoiding a laceration to her right eye. Erza replaced her previous position and met Kiana's sword with her bisento.

Without missing a beat, Lovely dove for the red-haired mage just as she allowed Vannessa's sword to drop uselessly to the ground beside her feet. Her whip was heading directly for her ankle.

Erza had no way of avoiding the latter since her bisento was currently locked against Kiana's sword.

_At this rate, Erza will be incapacitated, if I don't do something about it…!_

"TWO MINUTES REMAINING!" Luna declared.

_I have to end this fast…!_

Vannessa zeroed in on the oncoming whip, targeting its meandering movement before hurling her sword at it. The blade struck the whip right on target and stabbed it firmly, into the ground.

"Black Whips of Doom!"

Her own whips materialized in her hands and she lashed them out at her stunned opponents, aiming for their legs. She yanked their feet out from under them and almost instantly, they were sent airborne. Vannessa flipped herself forward and caught Kiana's fallen sword in mid air. As the mages landed onto the ground, Erza's bisento was already at Kiana's neck. Similarly, Kiana's sword was directed towards Lovely's.

This match was over with the Fairy Tail mage and its temporary member emerging victorious.

Luna nodded expressionlessly as she wrote something on her clipboard. "Next pair please."

The remaining mages looked to one another but Natsu raised his hand, without a second thought. Lucy whacked his hand back down. "_Kiite _Natsu! You can't fight like you usually do," Lucy warned him, looking slightly nervous.

"Why not?"

"You're in a disguise, _baka_! If the clothes get damaged in the fight, then we'll be exposed much sooner than expected!" the girl snapped, looking annoyed.

"Ms. Amanda and Ms. Delaney, if you would," Luna announced their opponents.

Amanda donned an intricate flower-patterned black kimono while Delaney wore a purple halter top with lacy ruffled culottes, strode forward.

"_Shinpai shinaide_, Lucy!" Natsu grinned toothily before resuming to waving his hand around in the air. "HAI! I'll go next."

Lucy shook her head and sighed before she got up to follow him. "Guess, I'll be up first then," she muttered.

"Like the previous match, weapons and magics of any kind are permitted in this five-minute-match. _Hajime_!"


	28. Chapter 27: Tale of Two

Chapter 27: Tale of Two

Thanks for the reviews! It totally made my day, like seriously~~

Another chapter especially for my dedicated readers! I'll work hard to bring more action that is sure to come up in the next few chapters. And about Laxus returning into my chapters, I have to see to it…probably it will be soon, but what I know for sure is he ain't coming…not right now though. 

"Like the previous match, weapons and magics of any kind are permitted in this five-minute-match. _Hajime_!"

As soon as the last words passed from Luna's lips, both Amanda and Delaney dove for Natsu.

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer dodged them but only by several centimeters. His dress however, earned a tear to its hem.

Lucy unhooked a particular key from her ring of keys on her belt. "Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee. Taurus!" she commanded, invoking the celestial spirit.

A massive, brawny-looking bull with a similar-sized axe, wearing only blue underpants materialized. Vannessa could almost swear she saw its eyes transforming into a pair of pulsating pink hearts when it saw its Celestial Mage owner.

"AHH LUCY, NICE BODY AS USUAL!" Taurus declared, clasping its hands together.

"_Bai janai-yo_, Taurus!" Lucy yelled, looking slightly irritated. "Get them before they ruin my clothes!"

The celestial spirit spun around to face the other two women, his axe raised dangerously high.

"Oh my, it's a woooo-men paradise! I'm in the moooo-ood for this." it remarked elatedly, Lucy's command flying instantly out of his mind, the moment it registered.

The blond-haired girl could almost smack herself for her apparent folly.

_How could I send a perverted bull into an all-out female battle…?_

Vannessa stared at Lucy's celestial spirit, openmouthed.

_Even celestial spirits are lecherous…?_

_I can never break out of this lecherous reality…_

She sighed inwardly, feeling pity for her newfound friend.

_Wonder how Lucy will handle this…_

_It's obvious that this match will not be in their favor…_

At that moment, Taurus was send flying by Amanda's roundhouse kick who was not amused by its advances.

"TAURUS!" Lucy cried out.

"Ain't that just a piece of _bull _shit?" Amanda scoffed.

The Celestial Mage shot her, a dirty look in response.

_It's time to fight fire with fire…in this case, woman with woman…_

"Well, try this on for size. Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

A purple haired young girl materialized from Lucy's celestial magic.

"_Hime-sama_, you called?" Virgo bowed.

"Get her!" Lucy jabbed a finger in Amanda's direction.

"_Wakarimashita_, oh _hime-sama_."

After another polite bow, the young girl faced forwards and advanced.

"GO LUCY-CHAN, NAT-ALAIA!" Vannessa cheered, punching her fist into the air. "GO VIRGO!"

Virgo dove into the ground as if it was just water.

"That's amazing…" Micaiah whispered.

Amanda laughed. "It looks like that girl got scared; she went underground to hide herself."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that one," Lucy smirked.

Without missing a beat, Virgo revealed her position from beneath, taking her by surprise. The celestial spirit directed a well-aimed kick at Amanda. The mage was thrown violently backwards by the force of it.

"Amanda!" Delaney yelled out as she blocked yet another fiery punch with her sword, from Natsu.

The girl in question recovered from the initial attack, much too quickly in Lucy's indisposed opinion.

_She's strong…_

The blond-haired mage gritted her teeth and made a rude noise.

"THREE MINUTES LEFT!" Luna announced.

Amanda wiped the tiny splatter of blood from her broken lip on her sleeve as a deliberate smirk played across them. "An adequate celestial mage, I'd give that to you to be able to get hold of two of the Golden Keys of the Ecliptic Zodiac. Nevertheless, I'm sure Virgo can't beat _my_ celestial spirit."

Lucy's eyes widened in astonishment by the abrupt revelation. "You are a Celestial Mage too?" she asked stupidly.

"Isn't that much obvious?" the other girl sneered as she fingered a Silver Key. "Open the Gate of the Southern _Fechter*_! Tomoe*!"

A celestial spirit in the form of a beautiful Japanese young woman with flowing dark hair appeared. There were two_ katanas _in her hands.

Vannessa's eyes widened in surprise.

_Her two-sword style is similar to mine…_

Without warning, both Tomoe and Virgo were locked in fierce combat, neither one appearing to give in to the other.

Meanwhile, both the disguised male Dragon Slayer and Delaney were similarly trying to tear each other apart. Conversely, Natsu seemed to be distracted by his clothing which was adding to his mounting irritation.  
_Honestly, I don't understand how Lucy wears this clingy fabric stuff and fight…_

At his foolish doggedness, Lucy finally resigned to him wearing shorts underneath all this white lace as a safety measure. He did not need anyone peeping up his dress. From the corner of his eye, Natsu saw Gray trying to contain his laughter, his face turning red from the effort. Indignation and embarrassment flamed in his chest when he realised how stupid he must look.

"This is all for Lucy's sake," he reminded himself inwardly, for the umpteenth time.

_But why the hell did I have to go choose this quest…?_

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer had grabbed the appeal parchment from the Request Board without a second thought, not bothering to read everything carefully before he told his friends about it. The reward was of the highest amount of Jewels amongst the rest, which was the only thing that he cared about at that point in time. _Who would have thought that I had to cross-dress and become a GIRL…?_

Before he could react, Delaney sent him airborne and left him with a slight cut to his cheek. He landed painfully onto the ground. His friends, including the new girl, gasped.

"NATSU!" he heard Lucy shrieking her concern. "Are you okay?"

The Dragon Slayer winced at her apparent mistake, hoping that no one would notice it. Happily, no one did. They assumed it was his…her nickname.

"I'm fine, Luce, don't worry."

He picked himself up and dusted his now smudged dress. Delaney grinned sardonically at him. "Need a hand?"

"ONE MINUTE LEFT!" Luna spoke up loudly.

The Dragon Slayer glared accusingly at her in response. Natsu disliked hurting a girl. It was against his gentlemanly principles (not that he had any to start with in the first place XD). He refused to do it. He directed a weak attempt of a fiery punch, again in her direction. Delaney gracefully dodged it and delivered a swift blow of her own with her sword. Natsu jerked backwards in time, saving his dress from another shameful mutilation.

_How am I supposed to land a hit on her without hurting her…?_

Lucy risked a fleeting glance at Natsu to see how he was faring in his battle. It was not good.

_He's dodging too much…_

It was not the Natsu she knew, who fought hard and valiantly for his friends in previous battles. He was not using much of his Dragon Slayer's magic at all. Lucy's heart sank when she realised who his opponent was.

_His prior adversaries used to be all males…  
Here I thought cross-dressing was the only obstacle for us…_

_I'd never imagine they had to fight girls as well…_

_Both Vannessa and Erza ended their own match within the given time…_

_That was because both of them were girls and they weren't facing any dilemmas like what Natsu's facing right now…_

The eighteen-year-old knew that it was up to her to wrap this match up but she did not know whether she could do it within the time limit.

Virgo dove underground once again in an attempt to catch their opponents' off-guard like she did earlier. Tomoe, however was not liberal enough to give her a chance. She jumped inside the hole in pursuit of the purple-haired young woman. Lucy heard Tomoe's swords clashing a moment later.

Amanda smirked. "I think your celestial spirit is having some difficulties down there."

The other girl ignored her and focused her attention on the fissure seven feet away before her.

_Come on, Virgo…_

"30 SECONDS LEFT!" Luna asserted.

Vannessa knew that it was time. "Micaiah, _ima_!"

The white wolf promptly took on her previous imperceptible Wraith form. "You owe me twice, now, Vannessa. It's not my obligation as a Guardian to help others that are not of my charge."

"Alright alright, jelly doughnuts for two counts. How's that?" the other Dragon Slayer suggested. "You just need to scare the living daylights out of the two of them. It should be easy for you."

The Wraith regarded her with emotionless eyes. "That's easy for _you_ to say. I'm a Wraith not a _Ghost_. Wraiths do _not_ scare the living daylights out of people."

Vannessa pressed her lips together, containing her mirth.

_But aren't they the same thing…?_

*Note to readers: _Fechter _means swordsman in German. Tomoe Gozen (I shortened her name to just Tomoe XD) was the twelfth-century concubine of Minamoto no Yoshinaka but was a rare female samurai warrior known for her bravery and strength. She was skilled in both archery and swordsmanship. A definite apt name for Amanda's celestial spirit! :D

PS: There isn't much romance in these chapters but my plan is to go with the flow and let it develop slowly…after all, these things take time…Anyways, tell me what you all think! XD


	29. Chapter 28: Love Horror

Chapter 28: Love Horror

*heart soars in joy* Thank you so much for the reviews my dedicated readers! I've gotten another new reader to give this story of mine a chance! :) Anyways, I finished typing this earlier than expected…honestly, I can't wait to put all the Oscura Siete members in a clash with Fairy Tail! I'm still in the middle of designing their characters' natures and tweaking them a little, hmm…well, enjoy! 

"20 SECONDS!" Luna called out.

"FINISH HER OFF, TOMOE!" Amanda screeched.

Lucy's eyes rounded in horror as the cruel reality struck her; neither side was winning though Amanda and Delaney were having ascendancy over this match.

_Chikusõ_…!

She contemplated whether or not she should open Cancer's gate as well. The risk of losing her life summoning more than one celestial spirit on any one occasion was definitely at an all-time high. Besides, her magic was not yet highly developed, she knew that.

_We're in a tight spot…!_

_I can't risk losing this match after both Vannessa and Erza won theirs…!_

She clenched her fists tightly, her eyes never leaving the yawning darkness inside the hole. She could hardly make out anything, other than sporadic movements. She wondered if Virgo was alright down there.

"_Don't worry_…" a soft, empathetic voice whispered into her ear.

Instinctively, Lucy's head snapped to the side. Her face mirrored the confusion she felt; there was no one anywhere near her. The voice sounded unfamiliar to her.

"_This match will be ours_…"

"Who are you?" she murmured.

Lucy felt a cold rush of air, caress her cheek.

Faint laughter could be heard. "_You will know when you see me_…"

Vannessa watched as Micaiah headed for the hole, a small smile playing on her lips.

"All you have to do is get Virgo to play along as well!" Vannessa had told her. "A little cheating wouldn't hurt."

Micaiah did not like the cunning gleam in her wielder's purple eyes but did not say anything.

The pink-haired mage suddenly felt guilty at being dishonest; she had dragged a hesitant Micaiah into it as well. She had weighed her options carefully but it was not like she had much that did not involve being deceitful anyway.

_But it's a dark trait to have…_

She trembled slightly but her face remained passive.

_Twenty seconds isn't a lot of time…_

Plus, this match was unfair, in terms of gender difference. Vannessa knew that she was trying to reason with herself for her deviousness.

_The main thing is I cheated…_

"10 SECONDS!"

An abrupt shriek brought her out of her reverie. Without warning, Tomoe was hurled out of the hole and landed on the ground beside it, on her back. Her face had turned a sickly shade of white.

"Tomoe-chan, what happened?" Amanda gasped in distress, her hands covering her mouth. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Vannessa hid her smile with her hand.

_That comment is literal, you know…_

Tomoe did not answer her owner but disintegrated into white sparkles just as Virgo stepped out of the hole, herself followed by Micaiah, hovering just behind her right shoulder. Micaiah gave Vannessa a thumbs-up and the Dragon Slayer shot her an inconspicuous smile in response.

_I wonder what happened down there…_

The nineteen-year-old made a mental note to ask Micaiah about it later. More importantly, they won second round despite a little gruesome assistance from a Wraith.

"Hey Lucy, what happened to that celestial spirit?" Natsu demanded as soon as he caught up with her. "That girl said she saw a ghost down there. Was there really a ghost?"

Lucy, herself was unsure of the details unfortunately.

_Did I really hear a voice whispering in my ear…?_

At that moment, Micaiah whined as she padded up to the blond-haired girl. Icy blue met warm brown in a mutual understanding.

"I'll promise to tell you all about it later," Vannessa whispered when the blond-haired girl had sat down beside her.

"Does that mean that Virgo can transform into a ghost too?" Natsu continued, looking thrilled by the prospect.

"I guess you could say that," Vannessa answered for Lucy, laughing.

"Miss Cordelia and Miss Cevelt, you're up next," Luna nodded at two remaining female mages before turning to the Fairy Tail mages. "I trust you two are last ones to conclude this test, Miss Grace Fullbuster and Miss Juvia Loxar."

The way she spoke sounded more of a statement than a question. Both Gray and Juvia stepped up to replace both Lucy's and Natsu's positions just as an auburn-haired beauty and a nineteen-year-old girl wearing a nurse's uniform respectively sauntered forward.

Juvia flared in anger and jealousy as she glared accusingly at the two women. Instinctively, she edged closer to her crush protectively while shooting defiant 'He's mine!' looks.

"As mentioned in the previous two matches, both weapons and magics are permitted," Luna told the four of them. "_Hajime_!"

Without missing a beat, Cevelt went for a jealous Juvia while Cordelia dove for her crush.

Juvia flicked her wrists at Cevelt. "Water Slicer!"

Cevelt dodged the razor-sharp blades of water that was capable of heavy damage. She smirked. "So, you are a Water element user." She had a slight French accent.

"Indeed," Juvia retorted coolly as she kept up the water barrage. Cevelt flipped her body backwards and sideways, varying her positions every few seconds to avoid the attacks. She faced her palms outwards before her. "Aqua Fontainé!"

Twin cerulean colored magic circles erupted out of her palms just as whips made of water flew out of her hands. The two waves of opposing water attacks collided with each other, sending water droplets in every direction. They were evenly matched.

"THREE MINUTES!"

Meanwhile, Gray narrowly avoided another slash by Cordelia's sword but lost his balance, tripping over his high-heels. With a startled yelp, he fell and landed heavily on his back. The tight miniskirt and high-heels were impeding him.

"Damn it!" he cussed under his breath and rolled out of the way, as the blade swung past his left cheek, cutting a lock of his dark-colored wig in the process. Then, he took the chance to freeze the falling globules of water in mid-air, turning the liquid into solid jagged icicles. Kicking off those bothersome shoes, he leapt up and spun to add more leverage before executing a perfect flying kick, directing it at the icicles. The icicles hurtled towards Cordelia, their razor-sharp ends pointing at the girl. However, Cordelia batted them away from her with her sword. Like Natsu, he did not like to hurt a woman, just like when he did Juvia during the Phantom Arc, unless he had no other choice.

_But for some reason or other, she would always cling to him like an annoying child does to his parents…_

_I wonder why…_

The auburn-haired mage sprang for him, her sword at the ready. Skillfully, he designed a long sword made out of his ice magic and met hers in a burst of sparks. He gritted his teeth, pushing his entire weight in opposition to hers. Both of them leapt back, breathing hard.

"GRAY-SAMA, _SUTEKI_!" Juvia exclaimed in a high-pitched childish voice.

"JUVIA! LOOK OUT!" Gray yelled when he saw Cevelt performing another water attack on an unsuspecting Juvia. Without wasting any time, the ice mage lunged for her and grabbed her waist just as Cevelt's watery whips lashed out.

"GRAY-SAMAAAAA!" Juvia sighed in bliss as her crush tightened his hold on her waist. "Juvia, _shiawase da wa_."  
The eighteen-year-old was completely ignorant of the fact that she had just avoided major damage, thanks to Gray.

"Juvia, are you alright?" he demanded, pulling her to her feet once he was sure that it was safe.

Juvia's eyes widened at the sudden close proximity between the two of them and she gasped.

_Ahh, Juvia's heart…_

Indeed her heart was pounding so hard, she felt like it was going to pop out of her chest.

Apparently, she was caught off-guard by that and duly fainted in his arms.

"Oi, Oi!" Gray yelled, shaking her shoulders aggressively. "_Shikari shite-yo_!"

Despite his efforts, the girl was out cold with a silly smile on her face. As much as he hated to admit it, she looked adorable. He frowned and shook his head violently to rid himself of these disturbing thoughts.

Just then, Luna held up one hand thus stopping halting the match.

"Miss Juvia Loxar has fainted due to unknown circumstances. According to rules of this test, matches will end when either one of the two mages or both have lost within the time limit as stated. Normally, if such an incident occurs, there can be a replacement of mages made available as an option. However, Miss Juvia Loxar has fainted just after the given time limit. I proclaim this match, a draw!"


	30. Chapter 29: Two Wins & One Draw

Chapter 29: Two Wins and A Draw

Thanks for the reviews! I managed to finish this chapter on my twentieth birthday(and boy, did I get a surprise from my friends!) And I would like very much to share my happiness with my dear readers! I would love it if you would review! It'll be a birthday gift for my hard work! Enjoy it! (I wrote this while eating birthday cake! I LOVE CAKE! IT'S GREATEST PASTRY EVER TO GRACE THIS WORLD!) Oh go on, just ignore my silly ramblings… 

"So two wins and a draw, I've heard from your auditor," Luka stated as she leaned forward in her chair. She clasped her hands together and studied the six Fairy Tail mages seated before her (Juvia has already regained consciousness, mind you).

As usual, Micaiah had claimed her spot beside her wielder's feet and Happy was sprawled atop her head, in between her now folded ears.

Luka waited patiently for a response. It came a few moments later from the red-haired woman, Erza Scarlet, she presumed. "That is accurate."

Luka noticed the slight caution in her voice but chose to disregard it instead. "Congratulations to the six of you."

"Thank you, Miss Luka," Vannessa rewarded her with a timid smile.

The older woman returned her smile before she adopted a more grave expression. "In Lady's Slipper Town, we have five repositories with each accommodating certain types of lacrima that these thieves have broken into."

"Don't you have guards for them?" Juvia asked.

The mayor nodded. "Indeed we do, our repositories are continually guarded with 10 guards each as well as a tight security system. Those mages that you have fought with in the test earlier are some of the guards."

"_Sugoi_! Those mages would be really tough to beat if it weren't a five-minute battle!" Lucy exclaimed as to which Luka graciously smiled.

"Why 15 for the dragon ones?" Vannessa spoke up with open curiosity.

"Dragon lacrimas are the rarest and the most expensive amongst all and not to mention, very difficult to produce." The mayor paused slightly before she continued. "The pillage of our precious lacrimas has long since been affecting our finances drastically. Now that the test has concluded, I would personally implore on behalf of our citizens, for your much needed assistance to defeat the Oscura Siete."

Just then, there was a sharp knock on the door and the Fairy Tail's auditor entered. Luna bowed formally at Luka before she went on to acknowledge the rest of them in the room. "Lady Luka's rooms have been prepared exclusively for your use during your extended stay here at Lady Slipper's town. Should you need anything later, do not hesitate to speak up."

"Thank you, Luna-san," Natsu answered promptly and then raised his hand. "Can I ask _now_ instead of afterward?"

Luna's red eyes widened in surprise, having been caught off guard. She blinked a few times before she finally replied, "Why yes, of course. What do you need, Miss Natalia?"

Natsu rubbed his now growling stomach, not in the least bit embarrassed about it. He licked his lips hungrily. "All that fighting has made me hungry. By any chance, do you have food?" Natsu paused before he corrected himself. "I mean free food?"

Lucy yanked his hand down. "Natsu!" she hissed, scowling at him disapprovingly. "You're being outright rude. Besides, you didn't do anything except to keep punching off target."

Before Luna could answer, Luka laughed softly like how a proper lady should. "Don't worry; I have already made arrangements for dinner to be served directly to your rooms."

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer grinned appreciatively at her. "Oh, thanks!"

"I would leave the security of the repositories to you in addition to the previous manpower," Luka reminded them just before the meeting was adjourned.

Luna brought them each to their rooms as promised. Both Vannessa and Micaiah got a room between Erza's and Juvia's. Lucy's room across the carpeted hallway from hers with Natsu's and Gray's on either side of hers. Their individual feasts had been transferred and brought to Vannessa's room, in the end.

"So, what are we going to do about the seven of them?" Natsu asked, dropping chicken skin ubiquitously with every word.

Micaiah eyed the food crumbs on the floor distastefully and turned on her tail with a soft whine in protest. She hated to see Vannessa's room all dirty, not that her wielder minded. She would definitely not be able to sleep properly tonight. The white wolf jumped onto the bed and put her head into Vannessa's lap.

"I suggest we should split into pairs first," Juvia suggested shyly.

"But there are five repositories and only three groups," Gray argued. "We are short of two more. So no, that's not a good idea."

"Gray-sama…" the pretty blue-haired girl sobbed quietly, disheartened that her crush did not agree with her.

"Grayyy, you forgot about us!" Happy chimed in. "We are people too!"

However, the ice mage ignored the poor blue cat.

"I don't mind being paired with Micaiah though," Vannessa offered helpfully.

"Juvia will pair up with Gray-sama!" Juvia declared happily, brightening up considerably.

Gray scowled. "Since when did you start making decisions for me?" he demanded, looking annoyed.

Before Juvia could say anything, Erza interrupted. "I can do without a pair."

Natsu nodded in agreement. "Same here."

The rest of them shifted their attention to the eighteen-year-old blond, looking expectantly at her.

"Eh?" Lucy's eyes widened. She could feel herself shrivel underneath her friends' gazes. She felt trapped.

"That'll be left with you," Erza continued.

Lucy's heart hammered in her well-endowed chest. She had wanted to be part of a pair, especially with a certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer. If both Vannessa and Micaiah were in a pair, same goes for Juvia and Gray forming another, Erza and Natsu both going individually…

"I'm supposed to be guarding a repository alone?" Lucy squeaked out, smiling weakly.

"Well then, it's settled," Erza announced before she returned to her half-eaten strawberry pudding.

Lucy moaned inwardly at the arrangement.

_This is going to be one long night…_

Before the six of them left to their respective posts, Luna had made an unusual request for Vannessa to guard the repository containing the dragon lacrimas. Once both Vannessa and Micaiah had arrived at the repository, both of them looked around their surroundings in wonder.

"This is amazing!" Vannessa breathed.

Indeed, it was. The whole repository was made out of white wood, marble flooring and beautiful dark wood for shelves. Chests made out of costly rosewood boasted their dragon type lacrimas which were snugly placed within luxurious folds of velvet.

"Are these chests enchanted in any way?"

Their auditor happened to be the head of the repositories and was in charge of the dragon lacrimas as well.

"Yes, they are," Luna answered. "Though _they_ managed to break them every time."

Vannessa noticed the hostility laced in her voice. She knew very well who the older woman was referring to but she did not answer.

There was a moment of silence before Luna continued, "Well, do you want to know why I chose you to guard this particular repository?"

The Dragon Slayer looked at her, stroking Micaiah's fur now forgotten. She shook her head, her expression mirroring the inquisitiveness she felt.

"Why?" she asked finally.

Luna smiled at her. "You are _that_ missing Dragon Slayer, aren't you? That pink hair and soft purple eyes that can paralyze someone, not to mention that name, Vannessa Scott are dead giveaways."

Vannessa's eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open; even Micaiah regarded the auditor with surprise. The Wraith did not expect anyone to recognize her wielder's true identity; much less know her appearance well enough to recognize her. For Vannessa herself, she had never met someone who recognized who she was immediately; not even Laxus who had been with her for so long. This was a definite first for her. Almost instantly, those memories she fought so hard to forget and keep them under lock and key in the farthest reaches of her mind, came rushing back; each memory passing through her head for a fleeting moment. It was more than enough for her to feel overwhelmed by them.

"So is that why you picked me amongst the others to confirm my identity by confronting me?" Vannessa demanded, her words carefully chosen. She knew that she was treading on thin ice.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just wanted to choose someone appropriate enough to guard this repository, Vannessa."

"I see," was all the Dragon Slayer answered. "But I would appreciate it of you to keep what you know to yourself and not ask me anymore questions about my past."

_The past that I'm trying to forget and run away from…_

Not that the young girl would let her in on the specific details, of course. Luna was just an auditor; someone whom she had just met. Luna was not close to her like Laxus was. Suddenly, she realised that she missed him and his teasing her.

"Of course, I'm so sorry, Vannessa. I didn't mean to cause you to become uncomfortable," Luna began.

She looked awkward, which she should be, in Vannessa's frank opinion. The nineteen-year-old did not like people to intrude into her past without her permission. After all, she was a fugitive running away from a destiny that she could not accept, to be Zeref's slave. She was not that girl…not Ultear, in any way possible. Vannessa had hated that girl ever since she had first met her, a few years ago. Delphinea also harbored feelings of intense dislike towards her. As far as she knew, Ultear should have been chosen to be the dark Dragon Slayer and not her. She was not fitted to accept such a grave responsibility, both her mind and willpower were not strong enough…

"Vannessa…" Micaiah growled a warning, her sharp ears detecting something.

The pink-haired mage's head snapped upwards. She heard something; a muffled noise coming from the roof. Someone was here.

The nineteen-year-old unsheathed her swords, hanging them loosely by her sides. Micaiah drew herself to her full height, a feral look in her light blue eyes. Right now, the three of them were inside. The other guards were patrolling outside.

Vannessa's heightened hearing did not miss the soft thuds that seemed inaudible to Luna's ears.

_I've barely even gotten settled and already the skirmish is beginning…_


	31. Chapter 30: Dangerous Ambush

Chapter 30: Dangerous Ambush

Happy v-day everyone! I just finished this as soon as I got home! Sorry for the last chapter being sort of a filler but the important thing I wanted to get across was the groupings…so here we are the next installment… Enjoy it and don't forget to review! XD

"Micaiah."

The authoritative undertone in Vannessa's voice was hardly made subtle. Without another word, Micaiah shifted forms and promptly headed through the wall, outside.

Judging from the light and vigilant footsteps, the pink-haired girl knew that there was only one person but she needed to make sure.

_What kind of person is he to be able to defeat 14 guards in a row in less than 5 minutes and silently at that…?_

Her heart sped up, twice its normal rate as she anticipated her next impending battle.

"There's someone outside," Luna spoke up suddenly.  
The auditor had only just become aware of the intruder's presence.

"Be on your guard, Luna," Vannessa warned her. "The rest are all down."

Luna's eyes narrowed at this. "How do you –"

"I heard," was all the Dragon Slayer answered.

Vannessa had a bad feeling about this. She had her misgivings about the outcome. There was zilch of a chance that any one of them was going to be left unscathed. She did not like this; she did not like this at all. Something was wrong.

_Micaiah should have been back by now…_

As if on cue, there was a menacing snarl. Vannessa's eyes widened in shock and a strangled gasp escaped her throat.

_How can this be…? He is able to sense her…?_

The Dragon Slayer knew that the wolf was going to get herself wounded if she did not do something fast.

"Stay here, Luna."

Before the other woman could object, the pink-haired girl had already left the repository, slamming the door shut behind her.

The Dragon Slayer's eyes surveyed her surroundings and immediately zeroed in on her friend. A twenty-year-old with ruffled sandy blonde hair and olive-colored eyes stood before the white wolf; donning a light blue shirt that was unbuttoned at his chest and black slacks with two black belts hanging haphazardly around his waist, a black overcoat and matching shoes completed his outfit.

"Micaiah!" Vannessa yelled out, sprinting over to her. The nineteen-year-old stepped forward, protecting the Wraith with her body. She glared at him.

The handsome man watched her defiant act and smiled languidly. "You should know to put your pet on a leash when you're taking her for a midnight stroll and not let her walk free like that, someone might get hurt."

Vannessa smirked, swords drawn out. "Micaiah only attacks people with very bad agenda. You're one of the seven trolls."

Her snarky comment only served to widen his smile further. "What a touchy missy, we have here. My name is Shane Fhuyr, at your service." He even did a polite bow. The girl in question, however was not impressed by his debonair conduct.

"I've never seen you around in Lady's Slipper Town. Are you a new guard here?"  
The pink-haired girl shot him, a dirty look in response. "Enough chat," she spat out, spitefully. "You aren't taking anything anymore."

Shane smirked as he placed his hands into the large pockets of his overcoat. "I believe I didn't catch your name." He had completely overlooked Vannessa's previous statement.

The Dragon Slayer glowered at him. "You didn't and I have no intention of giving it to you either." Those were her last words for him before the nineteen-year-old launched herself at him.

Eighteen-year-old Lucy Heartfilia was completely beside herself with anger. She clenched her fists and then unclenched them, trying to compose herself. Lucy took a deep breath and released a loud sigh.

_How in the world did I end up here…? How much bad luck must I have in one day…?_

_First, I'm not in a pair, fine…! But why must I be safeguarding the same repository as Amanda…?_

"Okay great, so now I land up with a dumb blondie like you," Amanda had scoffed.

"Excuse me, but I've never heard of such stereotypes. Do you happen to have a hair-colour complex or something?" Lucy snapped frostily. "I may be blond but I'm certainly not dumb!"

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever, just so you know that I don't want you getting in my way when those thieves get here."

Lucy scowled at her.

_Then, why request for help…?_

"I would say the same thing back at you," she said instead.

_Geez, how rude can one get…? Just because I happen to have blond hair doesn't make me a dumb blond…!_

Suddenly, Lucy wished that her friends or even Sa-chan (Vannessa) were here.

_Sa-chan might be a temporary member of Fairy Tail, but at least she's nice to everyone…_

_I wonder why she seemed unwilling when it either came to Laxus or her own magic…_

Lucy wondered if she was hiding something from them. Indeed, it was fishy that someone wanted to hide her magic from others.

_Was it so difficult to trust people…?_

Her mind roved over to the time when she was helping both the unenthusiastic Natsu and Gray into their 'girly-girl' clothes. She had suggested for Sa-chan to wear more sexily but the pink-haired girl had graciously declined, insisting she was better-off wearing her non-revealing white dress.

_Why was she so bent on covering herself as much as possible…?_

Those questions that popped up made Lucy realize that she did not know much about the girl who went by the name of Vannessa Scott, the apprentice of Laxus.

_Besides, Laxus does seem the type to take in apprentices under his tutelage…_

_He seems too overtly self-centered and creepy…_

Lucy immediately felt guilty about thinking such thoughts about her excommunicated former Fairy Tail member.

_Just how did the two of them travel together…? They have such conflicting characters…_

_What adventures did they have…? Was there love sparks flying between the two…? Perhaps, one-sided love on Vannessa's part cause' Laxus doesn't seem the type to be able to love someone else…_

Lucy had a distinct feeling that they were always at each other's throats. She made a mental note to ask Vannessa about Laxus's wellbeing. It had been a long time since the time she had last seen him which had been during the town's Harvest Festival.

"**CRA-ACK!**"

Abruptly, Lucy froze in her tracks and swung around, her celestial spirits' keys jangling at her hips with the movement. Her heart started its rapid pounding as adrenaline rushed through her veins, ready for fight or flight. She would most probably stand her ground and fight. Instinctively, her hand went to her keys.

"W-Who's there?" she called out into the inky darkness. Her voice had trembled slightly out of fear and she hated herself for that.

"I know you're there, show yourselves!" Lucy demanded in a louder voice, this time.

Her other hand went to her whip and she unhooked it from her belt, without even looking. Her brown eyes remained on the precise spot in the gloom before her. Someone was there, she knew it. The celestial mage could almost smack herself for indulging herself in trifle thoughts that could have ultimately caused her demise for being off-guard at such a critical moment.

Just then, Amanda rushed past her with Tomoe by her side, her sword drawn out.

"What are you doing, just standing there?" the other celestial mage screamed. "Make yourself useful for once and help me! The other guards have all disappeared!"

Lucy's eyes rounded in horror at this. "_Douiu koto _(what are you talking about)?" she gasped.

Amanda did not answer her as the two of them watched in wordless shock at two of the Oscura Siete revealing themselves from the shadows.

"Bobo and Popo, at your service," the twins did a mock bow and tipped imaginary hats.


	32. Chapter 31: Dangerous Ambush II

Chapter 31: Dangerous Ambush II

Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter of the story! Thanks for all the reviews, really made me grin! Just a heads-up, the next few chapters after this one will be plain ACTION and MAGIC all the way! XD…oh yeah, do review!

Erza folded her arms across her armored chest (she changed out of her black dress). She was getting tired of waiting. The thieves were being tardy on her _first_ day of being a guard. Of course, theirs was going to the _last_ day. The red-haired mage continued pacing the length of the repository. Up and down. Down and up. The whole process had repeated itself for numerous times that even Erza had lost count. Both Kiana and Lovely were slowly losing their patience with Erza being impatient. Kiana decided to seize the opportunity to strike up a conversation with the Fairy Tail mage instead.

"Erza, I have heard many rumors about you. Is it true that you are Titania, that red-haired Knight?"

Erza stopped for a moment. "People call me that." Then, she resumed her pacing.

"Nickname, huh?" Lovely prodded.

"Yes."

"How about that other girl, Vannessa Scott, was it? Does she have one as well?" Kiana asked.

"No."

"What about your other friends?" Lovely inquired.

"No."

Both Lovely and Kiana looked at each other helplessly. The petite girl sighed inwardly. _What was with the one-word answers anyway…?_

Kiana knew that this conversation was not heading anywhere when she realised that the red-haired woman refused participation. She welcomed the silence although a little begrudgingly.

Erza did not like to talk much especially when she knew that there were bad guys involved. She was a woman of few words. The twenty-year-old did not like to be caught off-guard when these Oscura Siete people arrived, neither did she want to underestimate them.

_The mayor herself did not even know their background…_

The Fairy Tail mage knew that these people were not just your simple Tom, Dick or Harry.

_I wonder how the others are doing…_

_And that girl, Vannessa…_

Suddenly, she stopped her march. Both Kiana and Lovely ceased their hushed conversation and looked at Erza. The red-haired mage's eyes were fixed on the closed door.

"I heard something outside."

Without another word, Erza strode over and yanked the door open just as two gunshots sounded throughout the night, breaking its stillness. Erza slammed the door shut and the bullets collided with the thick steel door uselessly.

_That person's got good aim…_

Erza knew that she had to keep the number of people getting hurt in this battle at the minimum. "Stay here," she ordered.

Both Kiana and Lovely stood up.

"We are the guards of these repositories; there is no way we are staying in here while our lacrimas and fellow women are in jeopardy," Kiana spoke up.

Erza hated back-talk and audacity the most. Her brown eyes darkened in anger as she glared at them. "When I say you stay, I mean just that. I'll leave the guarding of this repository to you."

Without another word, she left and began her re-quip (Robe of Yuen). She needed the strength to deflect those bullets if they came for her again besides just dodging them with speed alone.

"A new face around here sure is something you _totally_ don't see everyday," a female voice chuckled.

Erza's eyes darted to and fro, trying to pinpoint its exact location but the voice seemed to resonate from everywhere at once.

_This is going to be slightly difficult…_

"Who are you _totally_?"

The twenty-year-old made a rude noise as she gritted her teeth with the effort. Erza knew that someone was out there; it was a no-brainer really. The problem was, her presence was nowhere but everywhere all at once. It was perplexing and not to mention, annoying.

"If you're trying to find me, forget it _totally_. _Totally_, it's not worth it."

_How many times must she repeat 'totally' in a sentence…?_

"I'm Fayne Lovelace, _totally_ if you must know."

_Which idiot thief introduces herself anyway…?_

Gray was getting tired of the long wait as well as a certain blue-haired mage. The abrasive wig on his head did nothing but add to his frustration.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is scared."

The girl, who was ever-so permanently attached to his left arm, was now looking up at him with her oh-so-deep blue eyes. The ice mage had to admit that she was adorable to a certain extent, but it was getting old fast. She was one of the Element 4 in Phantom Lord Guild, which meant that she was perfectly capable of fending for herself when needed. Gray sighed inwardly and plastered a plastic smile onto his face.

_Saying that 'I'll protect her' will seem a little overboard…_

"Don't worry Juvia, I'm sure you'll do fine," he assured her instead.

Juvia had to keep her crush in sight while shooting daggers at both Cevelt and Cordelia. She did not like the fact that the four of them had to be housed in one small space of a repository, especially with two more extra females besides her.

_In fact, this whole town is screwed up…! I've never heard of an all-women town before…!_

"Juvia, are you a lesbian perhaps?" Cevelt interjected. "You keep hanging onto Grace's arm."

Cordelia nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what's the deal?"

Almost instantly, the eighteen-year-old dropped her crush's arm like a hot potato with a yelp, her eyes widening in revulsion.

"I am not!" Juvia answered with indignation. "H-How rude!"

Cevelt smiled knowingly. "Don't worry; it is a common occurrence here in Lady's Slipper town."

The water mage started waving her hands, blushing madly. "No no no, you misunderstand!"

At this, the nineteen-year-old quickly grabbed one of her flailing arms and brought her close to him. "You'll give me away if you continue to do that!" he hissed into her ear. "Just play along!"

The younger mage almost swooned at his warm breath tickling her ear and she nodded carelessly, her mind not registering what he had just told her.

Gray held onto her hand, squeezing it tightly.

_Really this girl is nothing but trouble…! I should have objected to the pairing arrangement earlier…!_

Inwardly, he sighed again.

"We'll keep it a secret," Cevelt continued, winking. "So don't worry about it."

"Uh, thanks…I guess," Gray smiled tightly and swallowed, a sour taste filling his mouth (his imagination).

"I can understand why Juvia likes you though," Cordelia said.

_Like…? Since when did Juvia start liking me…?_

Gray's eyes widened in surprise; this was something new to him. He looked down at the girl incredulously. Juvia squawked as her face turned crimson.

"You appear more masculine than feminine," the guard continued.

"On closer look, you do look like a man," Cevelt added.

At this, the ice mage's head snapped up, all thoughts of Juvia's infatuation with him flying right out of his head. He shook his head violently, his wig almost flying off his head. "N-N-No, I'm a woman alright," he stammered, looking nervous as he adjusted his wig.

"Oh, we know that," Cevelt waved one hand dismissively.

Just then, the door of the repository was flung open and a sopping wet guard came in.

"We're under attack!" she cried out, breathlessly.

Meanwhile in another repository, Natsu was massaging his starving stomach in an effort to reduce its loud protests of its shortage of chow. He could not help it. Lucy had reminded him repeatedly when they were making their way to their respective repositories to behave appropriately just like a lady does which involved no tummy grumbles, no fire-eating and no loud burps or farts for that matter. She had put Happy in charge to keep an eye on him but the blond-haired mage was still not satisfied.

"How does that make _you_ any different?" Natsu had asked her which had earned him a scowl and a gleaming bump on his head.

"Hey, is there any food here?" the Dragon Slayer asked Delaney, ignoring Lucy's 'reminders'. "I could use an extra large turkey sandwich."

"But you just ate, thirty minutes ago, Natsu!" Happy argued.

The pink-haired mage grinned toothily at his best friend and nodded. "Yeah, thirty minutes ago is a long time."

"I'm afraid there is no food reserve in the repositories," Delaney informed him, shaking her head regretfully.

Natsu's smile deepened. "How about fire then?" he suggested hungrily. The easiest is a Class A*."

The guard's eyes widened in bewilderment. "What do you mean by that, Natalia?"

"As I was saying, fire would be a good source of food," Natsu answered as if it was normal for people to reckon fire as a staple food source.

"_H-Hai?_" Delaney tilted her head; she had no idea what the other mage was going on about.

Natsu was about to further his explanation about the different classes of fires and of which he preferred, but paused instead, his eyes fastened on the door.

A second later, the cold steel melted like an ice cream would on a hot day, right before three flabbergasted pairs of eyes. A man, not much older than Natsu, swaggered in. They stared at him and he at them.

"Oh, I didn't know there were others inside too," he muttered, a jaded expression on his face. "Give me a break, ten females was more than enough; now I get two more plus a flying blue cat?"

The stranger rubbed his face with one hand. "I'll give you two choices." He held up two fingers. "First choice is to get lost from here and the second one is to die."

At this, Natsu smirked. "How about I choose neither of them?"

A slow smile, resembling a sneer played across his lips as he regarded the Dragon Slayer with intelligent dark brown eyes. "A cross-dresser huh?" he spoke up. "That's something I don't see everyday."

"Eh?" Delaney's eyes instantly went over to Natsu.

_Shimatta…!_

"I'm utterly dumbfounded as to why they haven't found out about it!" the stranger continued as he flipped his maroon-colored hair. "Oh well, whatever, this is getting irritating. Why don't we let fate decide this; heads, you get lost and tails, you die?"

_He sure has a short fuse…_

Without waiting for anyone's answer, he took out a coin and flipped it into the air.

"I say neither," Natsu repeated, obstinately. "I'll let myself decide the outcome of this confrontation."

The stranger's eyebrow rose and he chuckled. "You don't know what you are getting yourself into, my _dear_. Regardless of that, I, Rage Dmitri will not lose to a cross-dresser like you."

*Note to readers: There are four classes of fires, A, B, C, and D. Class A fires involve solid materials of organic nature such as paper and wood. 


	33. Chapter 32: The Oscura Siete

Chapter 32: The Oscura Siete

Vannessa's swords sliced uselessly through the air, once again as Shane eluded them with ease.

"Those things won't work with me, you know," he told her, softly as he managed to get behind her. "You know that I know you are a mage, so why not use your magic?"

Without missing a beat, the Dragon Slayer leapt and flipped herself midair. She landed onto the ground in a crouch, albeit awkwardly. A sharp pain shot through her right ankle, causing a gasp to escape her lips.

_Damn it…! My ankle's not yet recovered properly after that time…!_

She bit back a scream and stood up, rebelliously.

_It hurts…_

Vannessa winced at the excruciating barbs of pain shooting through her leg. She hoped that the other mage had not noticed her strained ankle but the effort of hiding it, was all for naught. Shane did not fail to take notice. "You're hurt already."

"That's none of your concern," Vannessa sneered.

"I'm not going to have to say this twice, you know. You don't know what you are getting yourself into," Shane warned her. "So stop it."

The nineteen-year-old smirked. "You stole my line."

Shane sighed deeply and shook his head as he studied the young girl before him, with a slightly mystified expression. "I wonder who was the one who brought you up; he must be very proud to have raised such a valiant child."

Vannessa stiffened as she glared at him maliciously. "Don't bring my family into this," she hissed. She lunged for him, swinging her swords this way and that, in a display of expert swordsmanship.

The other mage avoided them completely and jumped into the air. The Dragon Slayer pursued him and flung one of her swords at him.

"Vannessa, duck!" Luna yelled out as she released a bolt from the crossbow that she was holding.

However, the girl was not unable to do so in midair unless –

"Demon Wings of Horror!"

Vannessa had no choice; she was at a total loss. Raven-like feathers danced delicately in the air as her black wings unfurled and she took flight.

The twenty-year-old evaded their attacks completely.

"Vannessa?" Shane murmured softly as if hearing the name for the first time. He jabbed a finger in her direction. "You're _her_, aren't you?" Shane demanded as recognition filled his widened olive eyes. "That Lost Dark Dragon Slayer, Vannessa Scott."

* * *

"Bobo and Popo, at your service."

For a moment, there was silence before both Lucy and Amanda burst out into fits of laughter.

"What kind of names are those?" Amanda exclaimed breathlessly as she clutched her stomach. She had a stitch at the side from laughing too much.

"I was just wondering the same thing! I guess their mother must have had a hard time trying to come up with names that rhymes well enough," Lucy added, still laughing.

"STOP LAUGHING AT US!" Bobo screamed, shaking his fist at them furiously. "OUR MUM-MO HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"M-M-Mummo?" Amanda shrieked, doubling over with laughter again.

"Mummo, Bobo and Popo; what a tragic trio," Lucy pretended to be poetic as she air-signed their names in the air with a flourish.

"What a good verse!" Amanda dissolved into another fresh wave of laughter; she was soon followed by Lucy.

"Our Mummo's ain't dead yet!" Popo shot back.

Lucy wiped away her tears and nodded. "Yeah, but that'll be the two of you by the time we're done with both. You'll be six feet under."

"_Damare_!" Bobo snapped and sprang for the blond-haired celestial mage.

"Open Gate of the Golden Lion! Leo!" Lucy commanded as she opened the celestial gate of the leader of all the Zodiac celestial spirits.

A bespectacled man with spiky dark orange hair, wearing a tuxedo appeared. He smiled warmly at his owner. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again, Lucy?"

"A celestial spirit mage, huh?" Bobo sneered with a cynical undertone.

Leo lost his smile as he turned to face him. "What's with the attitude? What's wrong with being a celestial spirit mage?" he demanded, looking defensive.

"Nothing much, I just don't like the idea of being a slave for someone else."

"I beg your pardon?" Lucy's eyebrow rose. She did not like it when other mages belittled celestial mages. "I believe no celestial spirits are slaves when they are bound by contract to a celestial mage."

"TOMOE!"

Lucy's eyes widened as her head snapped to the side. Amanda's celestial spirit was disintegrating into white sparkles.

"AMANDA!" Lucy shrieked as Popo delivered the final blow to a now defenseless Amanda. She could only watch helplessly as the other celestial mage crumple to the ground, unconsciousness.

Popo dusted his hands and went over to join his twin. "Those magic enhancement lacrimas worked like magic."

_Magic enhancement lacrimas…?_

A cold tremor ran down the remaining celestial mage's spine. Realization soon dawned on her as her eyes widened in horror. "_Masaka_…!"

"So Miss _Lucy_, what are you going to do now?" Bobo asked pleasantly, enjoying every minute of this. "It's you against the two of us now."

* * *

"Why don't you come out and face me instead of being a coward and attacking from behind?" Erza demanded as she jumped backwards, avoiding yet another round of bullets.

"I'm _totally_ up for that," Fayne answered as she stepped out from the shadows. "Besides, I'm _totally_ not a coward."

Erza felt her presence that she made deliberate, and twirled around. The red-haired beauty gawked wordlessly at the girl who stood before her. Fayne Lovelace was in fact a young girl, who looked to be about fifteen years old. She had stick-straight black hair with red highlights that framed her face and those defiant adolescent eyes. Twin silver studs on her left ear glinted in the weak moonlight. She was dressed in a tube with light gray and red stripes and tight black jeans. Black wristbands and matching boots completed her outfit. Basically, Fayne Lovelace was a young female version of a punk.

"Y-You're just a child!" Erza finally spoke up, after she had recovered from her initial shock.

A scowl crept its way across Fayne's face as she glared at the older woman. "Is that _totally_ a problem?" she demanded, looking insulted. "I may not _totally_ look the part but my magic _totally_ more than makes up for it."

The Fairy Tail mage continued to stare at the fifteen-year-old. She had to admit from the way Fayne had attacked her, the girl sure was not joking when she made that claim.

"You're too young to go ruining your life by joining a band of thieves!" Erza snapped.

Fayne examined her fingernails, aggravating the other mage even further. "I believe that's _totally_ none of your concern."

"I can't fight someone like you, _Fayne_."

The young girl raised an eyebrow and regarded the older woman skeptically. "Then what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stop this childish nonsense at once; it's not too late," Erza answered.

"Gee, so should I say thanks? I think _you_ should be the one to stop. Plus, you don't need to stick your nose into my business, my business is my own."

The twenty-year-old shook her head and sighed. "I'm serious, Fayne. The consequences will be too great for you to bear if you get caught."

Fayne placed her hands on her hips. "Same goes _totally_ for me, woman. You _totally_ don't have to tell me about consequences; I've been there and done that."

_This child is behaving like the brat, she is…!_

Erza sighed again and uncharacteristically threw her bisento onto the ground. "I _refuse_ to fight a child, Fayne."

She knew exactly what Fayne was going through. Hating oneself in addition to being hated by the world makes it all the more difficult to trust another. Furthermore, being an adolescent itself added problems to that; trying to find one's identity in this vindictive world can very well be misleading. Thus by being the bad guy seemed like the best solution. She reminded her of someone…

"That is _totally_ not my problem. Don't blame me when you lose cause' I'm not going to back down just because you threw your weapon away," Fayne sneered.

Without another word, she reached up and grabbed hold of the hilt of a hidden long sword from behind her back.

"_Handfeuerwaffe_*."

The blade transformed and molded itself. Fayne smirked and raised it to Erza's red head. "There's no way I'll miss at point blank."

* * *

Right before the woman's shocked eyes, the young girl fired.

Gray and Juvia stared at the couple before them in muted surprise.

An attractive-looking eighteen-year-old girl with golden eyes and wavy silver-colored tresses hugged the arm of a guy who looked slightly older, around nineteen years of age. He had thick dark hair which fell past his forehead, covering twin purple orbs which were fixed on the two Fairy Tail mages.

Juvia felt threatened by the new female's presence and shot daggers at the girl and moved, to stand slightly behind Gray.

_He's mine…!_

The other girl smirked in response and flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"Are you two of the seven of them?" Gray asked, looking bored and unaware of the silent glaring war between the two female mages.

The other guy nodded. "Yeah we are; Rhiannon Thea and Seth Pristine. What about you two?"

Rhiannon looked up at her boyfriend and pouted. "I'm bored."

Seth smiled down at her and kissed her forehead lightly. "Don't worry, we'll be done here in a few minutes max," he assured her.

Gray was about to puke from all the 'lovey-dovey business' going on between the two of them.

"Don't think we'll let you pass through!" Juvia announced, looking annoyed as well.

Seth's eyes slid over to hers. "Well, aren't you just adorable? What's your name, cutie?"

The water mage's eyes widened in disbelief.

_How can he flirt outrageously like that…? _

"J-J-Juvia Loxar."

Gray shot him, a filthy look in reply. He was getting incensed by the guy's repulsive behavior. "Just stick to one girl at a time, why don't you."

A little flower of anticipation bloomed in Juvia's heart as she glanced at her crush.

_Is it possible that he's jealous of when Seth praised me…?_

The eighteen-year-old sighed inwardly and pushed away that hopeful feeling. _Knowing him, I don't think that's just it…_

"I am; Rhiannon's _my_ girlfriend. Besides, I just said your girlfriend was cute, what's so wrong in that?" Seth shot back.

The ice mage made a rude noise and looked away. Seth was right, in a way.

_There was nothing wrong with praising Juvia…_

_But why am I getting all pissed off for when he said that…?_

Gray struggled with bizarre mixed feelings that were unknown to him. He scowled accusingly at Juvia instead of sorting them out. Then, he glared at Seth. "For your information, Juvia's not my _girlfriend_." The ice mage spat out the word 'girlfriend' indignantly. It had sounded so foreign on his tongue. Gray glanced at the eighteen-year-old. Was it his imagination or did she look hurt by what he had said?

Then, Gray realised it as his eyes snapped over to Seth.

_Is it possible he saw through my disguise…?_

All at once, Rhiannon decided enough was enough and decided to attack Juvia instead, catching her off-guard.

"Aqua Jet Stream Cascade!"

A blue magic circle erupted from beneath her as jets of water exploded out from her finger that she had pointed her index finger in Juvia's direction.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled out.

Using her Water Body Transformation, the water passed through Juvia's body, leaving holes before it reformed and leaving her whole.

"_Muda dayo_!" Juvia sneered. "Water attacks do not harm me."

Rhiannon smirked. "Is that so? We'll have to see about that, Juvia-san."

"Oi! That's playing dirty, Rhiannon!" Gray retorted.

Seth stepped forward. "Ria-chan is just doing her job to eliminate any obstacles that come her way. Besides you will be my opponent, not hers…_boy_."

Gray's eyes widened.

_Bareta*…!_

_

* * *

_

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into, my _dear_. Regardless of that, I, Rage Dmitri will not lose to a cross-dresser like you."

A mixture of shock and indignation crossed Natsu's face and it turned slightly pink in embarrassment, to top it all of.

"I'm no cross-dresser!" the pink-haired Dragon Slayer argued. "I'm straight!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed with his best friend.

Natsu knew it seemed lame, just like how an excuse would sound like.

_Any straight guy would not cross-dress…! But, desperate times calls for desperate measures…_

"I'm sure," Rage said derisively and he chuckled.

Natsu gritted his teeth and bit back, an angry rejoinder. He chose to remain silent instead.

_Besides, it's too risky to fight inside the repository; the lacrimas might break…_

Delaney was getting far too livid to be able to control herself any longer. She decided that interruption was the best way to get herself to be acknowledged. The woman would have to deal with 'Natalia' later. For now, Rage was her main concern so she launched herself at Rage, her sword drawn out.

"Delaney, don't do it!" Natsu yelled out as he dove for her but she easily avoided him.

The female guard leapt into the air, her weapon raised dangerously high. Rage smirked. "Stupid woman," he murmured before lifting his hand up and seized the blade in mid-strike.

Delaney's eyes widened in shock as the steel began to melt right before her very eyes.

"You should know better than to attack a mage directly like that especially with _solid_ weapons, _Miss_ _Delaney_."

Right before her eyes, Delaney's melted sword reformed into diminutive floating silver spheres.

"W-What is going on?" the woman demanded.

"You'll see in minute," Rage answered. "Shane will have my head if I were to destroy those lacrimas though."

He flicked one of the orbs in Delaney's direction.

"Delaney!" Happy yelped.

Before she could react, it struck her forehead with a sickening crack and she lost consciousness, her knees giving way and she crumpled to the floor in a motionless heap.

"Delaney!" Natsu shouted as he sprang forward to catch her before she hit the floor. "Delaney! Delaney!" Natsu shook her shoulders. "Are you alright? Delaney!"

"Oh, don't waste your breath calling her."

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer glared at him. "What did you do to her?" he demanded angrily.

Rage shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "She just passed out is all. You don't have to worry about her cause' you'll be next!"

Natsu's eyes widened as another of the spheres were sent flying towards him.

"Natsu!" Happy shrieked. "_Abunai-yo_!"

*Note to readers: _Handfeuerwaffe _means hand gun in German. _Bareta _means 'I've been found out!' in Japanese. 


	34. Chapter 33: Sly Seizures

Chapter 33: Sly Seizures

Summary at glance of Oscura Siete:

Accordingly to magic strength.

**Shane Fhuyr (Leader of Oscura Siete): currently in battle with Vannessa Scott.**

**Rage Dmitri: currently in battle with Natsu Dragneel.**

**Seth Pristine: currently in battle with Gray Fullbuster.**

**Rhiannon Thea: currently in battle with Juvia Loxar.**

**Bobo & Popo: currently in battle with Lucy Heartfilia.**

**Fayne Lovelace: currently in battle with Erza Scarlet.**

Well, onward with the story! 

"You're _her_, aren't you? That Lost Dark Dragon Slayer, Vannessa Scott…"

"So what if I am?" Vannessa hissed darkly as she landed onto the ground, her wings dissipating into thin air. She was getting put out by people recognizing her. First was Luna, then now Shane. She wondered how on earth, they knew about her when she had no inkling that they even existed until just a few hours ago.

Shane regained his composure swiftly than Vannessa had formerly expected. He smirked. "Indeed, I have yet to face a Dragon Slayer in battle."

Luna took advantage of his distraction and fired another bolt in his direction. The projectile hit its target surprisingly. She smiled.

_Yatta…!_

However, her smile faded when she realised that the 'Shane' was nothing but an optical illusion as he faded from view, and the bolt dropped pointlessly to the ground with a subdued thump.

Micaiah started to growl quietly as she readied herself in a crouch. Vannessa made a rude noise as she tried to identify Shane's presence amongst the many others of the night. She strained her ears for any sound movements as her sharp lavender eyes scanned the surroundings.

"The battle's already started way before you even expected, Vannessa…" His voice seemed to come in different directions, echoing from all around.

"Chech…!" the Dragon Slayer grounded her teeth together.

_Where are you…?_

"Vannessa, concentrate…" Micaiah whispered. "You'll be able to sense him."

Unexpectedly, Shane sauntered out from the darkness, his hands in the pockets of his overcoat with a smile playing on his lips. Apparently, he was not going to allow the nineteen-year-old to do anything startling.

Vannessa's eyes narrowed into slits as she watched his every move.

"Oh come now, Vannessa, don't give me that kind of look."

The Dragon Slayer did not respond. Micaiah snarled warningly at him, baring her razor-sharp teeth. The wolf could smell his bad intentions; his magic was intense…

Something was troubling the Wraith; she wondered if Vannessa was ready to face a foe like him.

Shane's eyes slowly slid over to her light blue ones. He smirked.

"First, I'll take you and that other guard out."

Vannessa stepped forward defiantly, her arm out before Micaiah and Luna. "I won't let you touch them!" she snarled, her eyes darkening to that of a black chasm.

"Such audacity," he remarked with amusement, still advancing towards them.

Vannessa launched herself at him, sprinting towards him as she took out the scimitar to replace her fallen one from underneath her clothes which she kept in times of desperate need such as this. With two swords in her hands, she swung them at him. Yet, it was still another delusion, just an exact replica of him.

"Damn it!" she cussed under her breath.

"Amos _la Pesadilla_!"

* * *

Abruptly, her eyes widened just as something went past her. She reeled and gasped as the thing headed straight for Luna.

"LUNA!" Vannessa screamed out.

The Dragon Slayer ran over to the guard who was now frozen in horror; she was petrified. Shane had taken advantage of Vannessa's distraction with his replica and did his 'hocus-pocus' on the oblivious female guard. However, the nineteen-year-old had grasped it a little too late.

"LUNA! LUNA!"

The woman in question did not respond, neither did she appear to move a muscle. Her frightened but blank red eyes appeared to be fixed on something behind Vannessa's shoulder. The Dragon Slayer turned her head slightly to follow her gaze but there was nothing there but shadows and darkness. Uncharacteristically, Luna's face turned pale in terror as she dropped her crossbow and clutched her head, shrieking in pain. She crumbled to ground feebly and started sobbing.

"Luna!" Vannessa shook her shoulders violently, trying to wake her from the stupor. "Luna, wake up!"

Shane appeared, once again, before them and Micaiah was almost immediately in front of the two girls, protecting them from him. She snarled threateningly, ready to defend them. Conversely, Shane remained impassive.

"It's no use trying to wake her up, Vannessa. She's under my Dark Illusion Magic," he sneered.

The nineteen-year-old looked up at him. "What do you mean?" she demanded.

"In other words, she's seeing things that terrify her the most; be it a phobia or a past that she is trying to forget or escape from."

Shane pointed a finger at Micaiah and smirked. "Your pet will be next…"

* * *

"So _Miss Lucy_, what are you going to do now? It's you against the two of us, now."

Lucy's heart drummed a quick rhythm in her chest as waves of fear washed over her.

_Two against one isn't fair at all…!_

Popo finished Amanda off in a few minutes, even before I realised that they were already in combat.

"Would you look at that, Bobo; she's scared stiff," Popo scoffed.

"Yeah, she's so scared that she can't even talk," his twin agreed, laughing.

Lucy swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat and drew herself to her full height. "Who said I was scared?" Lucy snapped crossly, tightening her grip on the handle of her whip. "You asked me a question, well here's your answer then; I'll fight against the two of you."  
"You heard her," Leo added, smirking.

"You ain't gonna make this any easier for us, aren't you?" Bobo said.  
"I would prefer the other way round, thanks!" the celestial mage shot back.

Without so much as a heads-up, Bobo lunged for her while Popo made for Leo.

Bobo aimed a magic-infused punch at her but Lucy managed to duck down and roll over, picking herself up to her feet. However, Bobo had no intention of providing her with a chance to recover. He directed another blow at her. Lucy lashed out her whip in a counterattack, managing to stop him in his tracks for a moment.

_I need to open the gate of another celestial spirit…!_

_

* * *

_

Out of the corner of his eye, Leo saw the fight between Lucy and Bobo; his owner was having a hard time fending her opponent off.

He knew that she was going to lose if he did not do something.

"Not paying any attention to your own battles, will put you at a disadvantage, Leo."

Popo took advantage of his brief distraction and punched him in the gut. Leo grunted as he doubled over in pain.

_Damn it…!_

Without missing a beat, Popo executed a roundhouse kick and aimed for his defenseless back. Leo collapsed to the ground in a heap as his legs gave way under the devastating impact.

"LOKE!" Lucy called out.

"Whatcha' gonna do now, Leo? You know you're gonna lose," Popo told him disdainfully.

The celestial spirit gritted his teeth, bracing himself against the pain as he staggered to his feet. He knew he had to finish his battle fast before he could do anything to help Lucy. He decided he had to focus on his own battle for now and worry about Lucy later.

"LION BRILLIANCE!"

The large amount of light that covered a fairly wide radius was dazzling enough to blind Popo momentarily, immobilizing him.

"What the hell is with this light?"  
Leo smirked in reply as he dashed forward, his fist encompassed in a golden light. "Regulus Impact!"

Popo closed his eyes; he knew that his sight was rendered ineffective temporarily when he was blinded by the sudden light but his other senses were working perfectly well. The magic-enhancement lacrimas improved his senses which were now above that of an ordinary human being. All he needed to do was to pick out Leo's presence.

_The wind's pressure is becoming abnormal…_

_He's coming…_

"Heaven's Wind Air Slash!"

Popo's extended, raised leg met Leo's fist. The celestial spirit's eyes widened in surprise.

_He had blocked it…! But how…?_

"Heaven's Wind Strike!" Popo raised his palm to Leo's chest and shoved him backwards. The blow was enough to send the Lucy's celestial spirit airborne.

Popo opened his eyes and smiled at a fallen Leo. "You may have skills in a hand-to-hand melee but you would have to train perhaps ten years before you can come close to landing a hit on me."

Leo's body was screaming in protest as he struggled to pick himself up.

_Lucy…_

The celestial spirit knew that the longer he stayed in the human world, Lucy's magic would continually drain in order to maintain his form, leaving her weak. He had to use his own magic reserve so as not to jeopardize the celestial mage's life. He had to cut off the connection between them first but that required Lucy to do a forced gate closure and he would have to enter the human world again on his own, which was time consuming.

_The time needed for going back to the Spirit world and back again would endanger her as well…_

_

* * *

_

Lucy swung her whip skillfully in another counterattack against Bobo.

He smirked. "That'll not work a second time with me, _Miss Lucy_." He caught the flying thong expertly in one hand and gave it a hard jerk.

Before she could react, the eighteen-year-old was sent flying through the air towards him.

"Heaven's Wind Air Slash!" Bobo directed a kick at the Fairy Tail mage's abdomen.

A strangled gasp escaped her throat as the wind was knocked out of her lungs from the vicious force of the kick. A sharp pain burned throughout the wounded flesh of her stomach and red dots began to fill her vision. The girl was losing consciousness; her vision was fading in and out which made her nauseous.

"LUCY!"

She heard Leo's voice calling her name in the near distance but she could not turn her head. Her body was slowly beginning to numb and her mind went blank. The last thing she saw was Bobo's triumphant leer before her vision finally went mercifully black.

"LUCY!" Leo yelled out, once again.

However, the celestial mage could not hear him.

Bobo joined his twin and left a fainted Lucy, lying in an unmoving heap.

"Why, you!" Leo clenched his fists as waves of dark rage washed over him when he realised what Bobo had done to his owner. He picked himself up despite the pain, he was feeling.

Popo tutted, "You are one pushy celestial spirit, aren't you?"

"I won't forgive you for hurting Lucy!" Leo snarled furiously. "REGULUS IMPACT!"

The celestial spirit made another effort to counterattack, this time placing all of his magic and anger in it, increasing the damage of the attack significantly.

"Again?" Popo drawled.

Leo did not answer him. With a bellow of rage, the celestial spirit unleashed his magic at the twins.

"DUAL BROTHERHOOD OF POWER!" both Bobo and Popo said in unison as they let loose their own magic against his.

Leo watched helplessly as their magic overpowered his within seconds and the magic wave hit him, obliterating him completely as he disintegrated into sparkles.

"Lucy…"

Her name remained but an echo that disappeared at the same time, he did.

*Note to readers: _La Pesadilla_ means nightmare in Spanish. 


	35. Chapter 34: A Deceived Child

Chapter 34: A Deceived Child

Hey people, thanks for the reviews! Really appreciated them! My mid terms are already around the corner so I will be a little slow on updating chapters until next week. Please continue to keep the faith and review like you guys always do! :D

Summary at glance of Oscura Siete:

Accordingly to magic strength.

**Shane Fhuyr (Leader of Oscura Siete): currently in battle with Vannessa Scott.**

**Rage Dmitri: currently in battle with Natsu Dragneel.**

**Seth Pristine: currently in battle with Gray Fullbuster.**

**Rhiannon Thea: currently in battle with Juvia Loxar.**

**Bobo & Popo (WON).**

**Fayne Lovelace: currently in battle with Erza Scarlet.**

"There's no way I'll miss at point blank."

Right before the woman's shocked eyes, the girl fired. Erza braced herself for the pain that was imminent in a few seconds after the bullets punched holes and embedded themselves into her flesh. Still, she felt nothing, a few seconds later. All she heard was a faint 'ping' and her eyes flew open.

Both Kiana and Lovely stood before her, their swords drawn.

_They must have deviated the bullets with their swords…_

"_Totally_, what is this?" Fayne spoke up, looking dumbfounded. "I thought I had _totally_ finished those annoying guards off. Three against one of me isn't _totally_ fair, you know!"

"Erza Scarlet, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kiana demanded, her eyes never leaving Fayne.

"Do you have an early death wish perhaps?" Lovely asked.

The Fairy Tail mage did not respond but bent down to pick up her fallen bisento. "Both of you, I want you to stand back. The girl's right; three against one isn't fair."

"Just when we saved your life," Lovely muttered under her breath but the she stood her ground, tenaciously and her partner did the same.

"Just so you know, you are a thief; I'm sure you guys don't play by the rules," Kiana shot back.

Fayne scowled at her. "In that case, I'll just have to _totally_ finish the two of you off first."

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted, losing her temper. "Kiana and Lovely, I want you two to step aside…_now_."

There was venom and fury dripping from her voice. Both the guards glanced at the twenty-year-old and finally took a step back, albeit grudgingly.

As Erza passed them, she whispered, "I'm sorry and you have my thanks."

Fayne smirked. "You do know that once I'm done with you, the other two will _totally_ follow suit."

Erza did not reply as she prepared herself for the fight.

_Fayne Lovelace might only be a child but she has indeed primed herself well for battle…_

Erza wondered what kind of life that girl led in the past that made her who she was now.

"_Langschwert_*."

A pink magic circle erupted from Fayne's hand gun and it transformed itself into the long sword Erza had seen earlier. Subsequently, she moved in for an attack.

Erza blocked the approaching blade with her bisento, causing a shower of sparks to occur. Fayne threw her entire weight against Erza's but she was quickly overpowered. The fifteen-year-old leapt backwards, maintaining her fighting stance.

"How did you manage to master both the sword and gun?" Erza asked.

"Why should I tell a _totally_ complete stranger how?" Fayne shot back and jumped, her sword raised high to give herself more leverage.

The red-head met Fayne, head on as both weapons collided with one another. Erza knew the young girl was right; she was a complete stranger who just met her, fifteen minutes ago. Erza remained silent instead.

Fayne knew that she had to finish this up fast for the reason that it was the Oscura Siete's policy to finish any and every assignment on time. Of course, she did not like people getting in her way and holding her up. It was a definite race against time. The woman before her, Erza Scarlet, was a…unlike any opponent she had, by far.

_She was different…_

No one had talked to her, the way she did.

"**You're too young to go ruining your life by joining a band of thieves!"**

"**I'm serious, Fayne. The consequences will be too great for you to bear if you get caught."**

"**I **_**refuse**_** to fight a child, Fayne."**

Erza's words had caused grave qualms in her, leaving her bothered and upset. The girl realised that the older woman was indeed not fighting back but only stopping her attacks with that bisento of hers.

"_Lanze_*."

The long sword altered its form and restructured itself into a lance. Fayne ran towards the woman and unexpectedly stabbed the ground with it, propelling herself into the air horizontally and directed a kick in Erza's direction.

The twenty-year-old tried to defend herself but it was too late; the bisento flew out of her hands as she lurched backwards from the blow.

"_Peitsche_*."

Without missing a beat, Fayne flung out the newly-formed whip and its flexible rod-like structure twisted itself around Erza's bisento. She tugged it towards her before the red-head could grab hold of it. Fayne caught it expertly in her other hand. She was surprised by its weight.

_How does she manage to swing something as heavy as this…?_

She dropped it to the ground. The fifteen-year-old did not like her weapons to be too heavy; they would impede her movement and dexterity during a battle. Fayne knew the difference in magic and stamina between her and Erza Scarlet even before they drew their weapons against each other. Fayne's stamina was definitely low but she had others to make up for that dearth. Shane had always reminded her to finish her battles quick and deliver efficient attacks, not to waste any movements due to this weakness of hers.

Fayne struggled not to breathe heavily. This battle, if delayed would ultimately lead to her defeat.

_But I've already taken away her weapon so it should not be a problem…_

Erza's fingers narrowly brushed against her bisento before it was wrenched out of reach.

_Shimatta…!_

"You can't fight me without a weapon now," Fayne declared triumphantly. "My Weapon Transformation Magic allows me to manipulate any kind of weapon that I want so admit your defeat."

However, the older woman smirked. "I have hundreds of where those came from, you know."

The young girl's smile faded slightly at this as her eyes narrowed guardedly. "What do you mean by that?"

"Black Wing Armor," Erza re-equipped herself.

Her body began to glow a golden radiance as her kimono vanished only to be replaced by a black armor with matching wings emerging from her shoulder blades; in her hand was a sword.

Fayne watched in speechless wonder at the Fairy Tail mage. "Y-Y-Y-You're_ Titania_!"

Erza smiled faintly at her. "Like you, I am also skilled in the art of Transformation Magic. However, I am able to re-equip myself with not only weapons but their respective armors as well."

Indeed, Erza's bisento lying beside Fayne's feet had disappeared along with her previous kimono outfit.

The fifteen-year-old made a rude noise. Everything that Shane had planned for her was in fact, not going accordingly to his procedures.

_Damn it…!_

She had not expected her opponent to be _the_ Titania that everyone was gossiping about. Now, that she knew; Erza Scarlet was unquestionably stronger than she was in every aspect including those that Fayne, herself happened to excel at.

"_Handfeuerwaffe_." (Hand gun as explained in the previous chapter)

She made another valiant attempt to attack Erza with another round of bullets with the hand gun. Unfortunately, the twenty-year-old avoided every one of them with no difficulty. Before Fayne could react, Erza's sword was already at her neck.

"Fayne, I told you that I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to. You are but a child!" Erza admonished.

Fayne glared up at her accusingly but said nothing. She had never before been reprimanded with words so severe like Erza's.  
The Fairy Tail mage stepped back and replaced her sword back into its sheath. She turned her back to the young girl.

"Surrender yourself, Fayne Lovelace. This match is over," were her last words to the Oscura Siete member.

Nonetheless, Fayne was not done yet. She was professional thief and thieves undeniably did not play by the rules; they played dirty. She made another desperate attempt to attack though she knew it was hopeless.

"_Lanze_!"

With her remaining strength, she hurled the javelin at Erza's back.

"ERZA, WATCH OUT!" both Lovely and Kiana screamed out.

Erza knew the lance was coming straight at her without the guards warning. She sighed and closed her eyes.

_That girl will never learn…_

Without missing a beat, she twirled around, her sword flying out. Fayne's lance struck the blade before it went flying in its owner's direction. It pierced the ground at her feet.

Before the fifteen-year-old knew it, Erza was standing before her. Fayne's eyes met hers in a rebellious glare. However, Erza did not miss the unshed tears glistening in those young haunted eyes. The red-haired mage kneeled down until she could see the girl at eye-level.

"You can start over again, Fayne Lovelace," Erza told her softly.

Fayne smirked. "What do you know about what I went through?" she said flatly.

"You're right, I don't anything about you; you're just a thief I met today. Yet, I know what is it like to be betrayed and abandoned…what is it like is to be lonely…what is it like to give up hope. You are still young; there are still many opportunities for you out there to make amends."

Uncharacteristically, the twenty-year-old lifted her hand and placed it atop the girl's head. "I know you can do that, Fayne…"

Fayne's eyes widened but she remained silent.

_All they ever said was I was nothing but a burden to them…_

_Shane was the only one who brought me up but then again, he too did not care about me…_

_As long as I followed orders, then I would remain useful to him…_

_At least someone needed me around…_

Erza took a step back from the young girl, her hand falling to her side and she walked away. This time, Erza was certain that Fayne Lovelace would not attack her from behind again.

_One down…_

_I wonder how many Natsu and the others are faring against the other six…_

*Note to readers: _Langschwert _and _Lanze _mean long sword and lance respectively in German. Similarly, _Peitsche_ means whip in German. 


	36. Chapter 35: In the Eye of the Storm

Chapter 35: In the Eye of the Storm

Oh gosh, I'm seriously sorry about the late update, my dear readers! I was tied up with mid-terms and stuff, which will end (sadly) next week. I need to continue mugging until I go green in the face and get studying sickness. 

Summary at glance of Oscura Siete:

Accordingly to magic strength.

**Shane Fhuyr (Leader of Oscura Siete): currently in battle with Vannessa Scott.**

**Rage Dmitri: currently in battle with Natsu Dragneel.**

**Seth Pristine: currently in battle with Gray Fullbuster.**

**Rhiannon Thea: currently in battle with Juvia Loxar.**

**Bobo & Popo (WON).**

**Fayne Lovelace (LOST).**

"Your pet will be next…"

Vannessa comprehended the situation a little too late when she realised what he meant. The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened as she watched in muted horror, the scene unfolding before her, in slow motion.

"MICAIAH, NO!" The nineteen-year-old's warning came a second too late as her best friend pounced for the man; her claws extended, her teeth bared in a territorial snarl and fur bristling.

"Amos _la Pesadilla_."

A black magic circle erupted from the tip of his index finger which was pointed in Micaiah's general direction.

Micaiah heard the distress in her wielder's voice when she shouted her name; the name that Vannessa, her beloved wielder had bestowed upon her. She had chosen to disregard the Dragon Slayer, for now. The Wraith had to protect Vannessa, no matter the cost.

"**That's cause' we're going to be friends so I need to be able to address you properly."**

"**Friends?"**

"**I'd love to be friends with you!"**

"**It doesn't matter whether you are a Wraith or not…you're still my friend and you should be worthy of a name just like anyone else does. Would you like me to give you a name?"**

"**How about Micaiah?"**

_Isn't what the word 'nakama' means…?_

_To protect your friends no matter what happens…_

"MICAIAH!"

Before the wolf knew it, she was suddenly engulfed in darkness, the ever familiar gloom that she was once imprisoned in. In the depths of the shadows of the _Teufel Stab_, which once belonged to the greatest dark mage, the world had ever seen. She was familiar with his magical prowess. It was something that would eternally be etched in her mind. Her past wielders were nothing compared to him…Vannessa was similar to him, yet different; she possessed qualities in which he lacked. She felt it when Vannessa first picked the _Teufel Stab _up after Azael dropped it.

"I see you've been given a name, now…"

The wolf turned around. There, they stood before her eyes. All of her dreaded past wielders that were unlike Vannessa; demons and mages alike.

"Micaiah, do even you resemble God?"

"No…" she muttered weakly.

"Why did a mage such as she choose a name for a substandard Wraith?"

"Who are you to have a name?"

"Who are you to have friends?"

"Your existence in this world is not needed."

"No…please," the Wraith implored. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to step out of line…"

She shrank back as her ears folded back, her feral attitude replaced by a submissive one. She felt inferior and frightened, all of a sudden. Her being tortured by them pushed all thoughts of Vannessa out of her mind.

"_Micaiah_…"

It was then, through her watery vision that she saw him. The most feared and darkest wizard amongst them all, Zeref.

"Ria-chan is just doing her job to eliminate any obstacles that come her way. Besides you will be my opponent, not hers…_boy_."

Gray made a rude noise and ripped off the annoying clothes that Lucy had painstakingly chosen from her massive clothes' collection in order to fit him, leaving him with only his boxers on. The ice mage knew that he would have to apologise to Lucy later for ruining her clothes. He flung the blue wig onto the ground.

_What's the use keeping up with the disguise when I've already been found out anyway…?_

"Gray-sama, _suteki_!" Juvia squealed happily at the sight of her crush's bare body.

"Juvia, pay attention to the battle we're having here!" Gray yelled out, looking irritated.

Seth smirked. "Do you do strip-tease habitually? I could recommend you to a first-class strip club."

The nineteen-year-old folded his arms. "Why, do you go to those places often?" he sneered.

Seth's smile faded and he glared at him. "_Teme_, try this on for size! Wand of_ Blitz_*!"

He lifted his index finger and jabbed it at the night sky as a huge white magic circle exploded high above his head. Intimidating dark cumulonimbus clouds started forming rapidly and expanding as lightning flashed.

Without warning, bolts of lightning rained down from those clouds and aimed at Gray.

"Ice make shield!"

The ice mage managed to dodge the hit but only barely; the shield he had created from his ice magic shattered from the sheer force of the lightning, sending bits of ice flying in every direction.

_Damn it, he can control the weather…?_

"Your ice magic can't possibly win against my weather magic," Seth jeered. "Infinite needles of _der saure Regan_!"

Globules of rainwater fell from the clouds in a volley.

Wait, t_he colour of the water is purple…?_

Instinctively, the nineteen-year-old darted out of its striking radius.

Seth smirked. "I forgot to mention but I can control every element of weather; the waterworks, snow, lightning, thunder, wind, mists, clouds and whatever else there are. Fortunately, you managed to dodge the acid rain."

Gray's eyes widened in shock; true enough, the rain was so concentrated with acid that the water had turned a nauseating purple and melted the ground with small little holes and left white wisps of smoke in its wake.

"However, you forget that I can widen my radius of attack."

"_Nani_?" Gray gasped out.

The rain came down heavier than ever, further widening its vicinity of torment.

Without missing a beat, Gray froze the water droplets and encased each in thick ice so that the poison would not melt through, in record time.

"I was hoping you'd do that," Seth told him, the smirk still playing on his lips.

The Fairy Tail mage's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see," Seth chuckled, shaking his head. "This is payback for offending me earlier; Jet Stream of _Sturm_!"

A sharp biting wind was hurled in Gray's direction, taking with it the frozen globules of acid rainwater before they could hit the ground due to gravity.

_He's using my attack against me…!_

There was no time to defend himself against it with an ice shield, no matter how fast he could create one; there were simply too many of them.

Gray had no choice but to keep up his evasion of the attack by sidestepping left then right and flipping his body backwards.

_What am I supposed to do when all he's doing is sending my attacks back at me…?_

"Dodging is one thing but you aren't going to win _this_ with _that_ alone," Seth reminded him mockingly. "You won't be able to dodge this one using only speed; Jet Stream of _Wirbelstrum_!"

For one moment, everything was silent before all hell broke loose and the Fairy Tail mage could watch horrorstruck at the birth of a gale that was transpiring right before his very eyes.

Meanwhile, Juvia was trying to evade Rhiannon's relentless and frenzied water magic being thrown in her direction while worrying for her crush's safety.

_Please let him be alright…_

Rhiannon was now breathless from hurling her magic randomly. "I'll show you!" she gasped.

Juvia smirked. "Show me what? I told you; you can't possibly defeat me, an Elemental Magic user."

The other mage pushed her flyaway curly hair back from her face, which was red from puffing.

"You sure could use some exercise though," Juvia added dryly.

Rhiannon glared at the eighteen-year-old in response before she curled her lips into a sneer. "But you're forgetting the fact that I'm a Water Element _Manipulator_."

She placed more emphasis on the word 'Manipulator' by pronouncing the term slowly and letting it roll on her tongue.

Juvia's eyes narrowed at this.

_Manipulator…? What in the world is that…?_

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see when I end this match right about now," was all she said.

Juvia did not miss the wicked gleam in her golden eyes.

Without missing a beat, Rhiannon raised her arms out as if reaching for the heavens above and closed her eyes just as the familiar blue magic circle exploded beneath her feet.

The eighteen-year-old felt the hairs on the nape of her neck standing on ends as goose bumps dotted the length of her arms. Something was wrong. Dangerously wrong. Juvia knew that something was going to happen…something she did not want to know. For a moment, a familiar emotion struck her heart. The girl recognized it as she stood there frozen. She was frozen in fear.

"I, Rhiannon Thea, the daughter of Dark Voltain III, I call upon thee' of Gaia's fourth offspring and guardian to the watery depths of the underworld, Laracal Vacon Hydra! Arise!"

The stillness of the night was suddenly pierced by an unholy, high-pitched scream that send cold shivers down Juvia's spine. She had never heard something so…inhuman. Her heart pounded as she broke out in cold sweat. Juvia could sense it before it even appeared. A presence that was not entirely ordinary…

_Something…there's something out there…_

_It's coming…_

Juvia's eyes widened as she felt a completely diverse power surging through the space between the two mages. It was hollow, emotionless…yet, dark. She swallowed the huge lump of fear that had made her throat parched.

_It's near…_

"This match will end with your death, Juvia-san…"

Something wet and slimy slide past the water mage's left cheek, leaving a trail of moisture as if to prove Rhiannon's point. It was then that she saw it.

A yawning dark chasm had formed before her and six pairs of burning red eyes bored into hers that would forever etch itself into her mind.

"Natsu! Abunai-yo!"

The poor cat did not notice a stray sphere coming from its left as he tried to warn his best friend. The steel orb rammed into the back of the Exceed's blue head, knocking him unconscious and he was chucked viciously to the ground by the blow.

"HAPPY!" Natsu yelled out while trying to dodge the rest of the flying remains of Delaney's liquefied sword.

"Two down, one more to go," Rage remarked and chuckled when he saw Natsu's venomous glare. "I like that ferocious look in your eyes…it reminds me of a dragon."

The nineteen-year-old drew himself to his full height as the pupils in his eyes contracted into slits. Without warning, Natsu's fiery red magic circle erupted. "Indeed, I am a Dragon Slayer…the Fire Dragon Slayer, Salamander.

The blasé expression on Rage's face was replaced by one of interest. "Salamander…Fire is your specialty, huh? This will be one interesting match between your fire magic and my atom magic."

_Nani _(what)_…?_

Natsu's eyes widened. "What do you mean by atom magic?"

Rage smirked. "I meant exactly what I said, dragon slayer." He flipped the coin. "What say you, Natsu, heads or tails?"

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu answered as he released a stream of powerful flames from his lungs.

"Particle Cohesion!" Rage counterattacked as he drew the floating spheres to himself and created a solid barrier just as Natsu's flames hit it. Then, the silver wall crumbled apart into their respective floating silver spheres once again. "Your fire attacks won't work on me!" he sneered. "It's my turn now." A silver magic circle erupted from his outstretched hands. "Particle of Automatic Replicated Mechanics, Zenith 2.40!"

The silver colour of his magic glimmered as he made a shape of a triangle with the tips of his fingers, forming a magic seal. The triangle-shaped seal shot out from the area between his fingers and at the suspended steel globules. They started replicating themselves to form fifty…then a hundred…

Natsu watched in muted horror, losing count as a massive robot-like structure took shape from the congregation of orbs.

"W-W-What the hell is this thing…?" the pink-haired Dragon Slayer muttered.

Rage smiled. "Sorry about this but I really am unable to spare time to play around with you," he answered. He flicked the coin again. "I assume you picked tails and I'll go with heads."

The coin flipped itself continuously in mid-air before it took a downward plunge due to gravity. Rage caught it expertly in his hand.

"Oh would you look at that, it shows heads…you lose."

_The nearest repository will be Lucy's…_

Erza marched across the grass and headed over to the repository that contained the magically charged lacrimas. A worried feeling being to snake its way into her chest and it tightened, making her breaths ragged.

"**Right now, we are unsure of their identity but I do believe that there is only one group, professional enough, capable of professional larceny, Oscura Siete."**

Something was bothering her, after the mayor told her everything she knew about the Oscura Siete.

"**I have heard many rumors about that group, though not much is known about them which explain why you've never heard of them before."**

_Practically everything about them is literally unknown…_

_We might be facing with formidable foes if we are unable to collect sufficient information about these seven…well, six if I don't count Fayne in…_

Instinctively, she broke into a run as the slanted building came into view.

"Lucy?" she called as she pushed the repository door, open. Her eyes widened in horror at the scene before her.

_The lacrimas are gone…! _

"LUCY!" she screamed out. "LUCY, WHERE ARE YOU?"

She ventured further inside the darkened room, her eyes scanning the gloom for any signs of movement.

"LUCY! ARE YOU IN HERE?"

Just then, she spotted something in the far corner of the room. There was movement and muffled sounds. Someone was there.

"Who goes there?" she demanded.

Erza approached vigilantly, her bisento drawn. Then, her eyes got used to the darkness and she could make out the face of a…gagged someone with her legs and hands tied up. She recognized the woman who fought Lucy in the diagnostic combat earlier on. One thing was for sure, that girl was not who she was looking for.

It was then that she realised that her friend was missing.

"Those twins took her!" Amanda rasped, coughing once Erza had removed the rough cloth from her mouth. "They took Lucy and they are heading for the lock lacrimas' repository!"

"_Nani_?"

_That's the repository I'm supposed to be guarding…! _

*Note to readers: _Blitz_, _der saure Regan_, _Sturm _and _Wirbelstrum _means lightning, acid rain, wind and tornado respectively in German. _Teme is _an impolite term of why, you in Japanese.


	37. Chapter 36: Of Water & Ice

Chapter 36: Of Water & Ice

WARNING: This chapter will be slightly rated because of the profanities. Thanks for the encouraging reviews! Really love you guys for staying with me! And yes, Kurayami Angel, the story has barely even begun! I've yet to add in the romance, relationship development between the characters, Acheron and others! :D 

Summary at glance of Oscura Siete:

Accordingly to magic strength.

**Shane Fhuyr (Leader of Oscura Siete): currently in battle with Vannessa Scott.**

**Rage Dmitri: currently in battle with Natsu Dragneel.**

**Seth Pristine: currently in battle with Gray Fullbuster.**

**Rhiannon Thea: currently in battle with Juvia Loxar.**

**Bobo & Popo (WON).**

**Fayne Lovelace (LOST).**

**

* * *

**

A yawning dark chasm had formed before her and six pairs of burning red eyes bored into hers that would forever etch itself into her mind.

Juvia took a step back from the intensity of the murderous intent that was reflected in Hyra's twelve blood-red eyes. They were fixed unblinkingly on her own. Then, it unleashed a roar so loud and fierce that it created sound waves that resonated throughout the area. Juvia managed to suppress a startled gasp.

"This is Laracal Vacon Hydra," Rhiannon told her as a matter-of-factly. "My pet," she added.

_So that was what she meant by a Water Element Manipulator…_

_She's able to summon water demons…?_

Juvia's heart hammered against her chest as it revealed itself from the chasm that had cloaked its body in the shadows. In the moonlight, its body glistened with moisture, as slick as a fish's skin and was scattered with silver scales. Droplets of an unknown liquid splattered on Juvia's cheek as it flicked its chillingly long tail. There were six heads attached to long necks that finally connected to the body. Each pair of eyes was fixed on hers as they smiled eerily, revealing rows of serrated teeth. Atop its numerous heads was a pair of curved horns like those of a bull. All in all, the…serpent-like thing towered above her.

_How in the world am I supposed to fight this Hydra thing…?_

Juvia had never fought against a water demon in her entire life. She had heard of rumors of them though, living in isolated and uncharted regions that were uninhabited by people and considered as unable to support life. Of course, being the skeptical one, she had never believed in any of them. They were just rumors anyway, and rumors were just rumors which come and pass after making its rounds through those gullible ears. She had never imagined one to be standing in front of her like this one did, now. How a mage like Rhiannon who had managed to tame one, will never cease to escape her.

"Attack her, Laracal Vacon!" Rhiannon commanded, stabbing a finger in Juvia's direction.

The water serpent roared again before it made for the eighteen-year-old Fairy Tail mage.

She managed to get out of the way, but only narrowly. The hem of her skirt disintegrated away slightly but she did not notice.

Juvia watched in muted horror as the grass withered where she had only been standing on, only seconds before. Rhiannon placed one long slender finger on the side of her cheek and tilted her head to one side. "Oh, did I forget to mention that Laracal Vacon's breaths are toxic and will definitely be lethal for humans and other organisms alike?"

_Now she tells me…_

Juvia did not respond but kept her focus on the serpent monster.

You can get poisoned, you know. Laracal Vacon Hydra's has so thick a poison that any water attacks are of no use," Rhiannon gloated.

The disturbed expression was visibly evident on Juvia's face that the other girl giggled.

"Finish her off!" Rhiannon screeched. "And this time, aim properly!"

Juvia gritted her teeth and took up a fighting stance, readying herself for anything.

Without missing a beat, the Hydra drew itself to its full height, extending its six necks before it went in for the kill. Two heads with their razor-sharp teeth exposed, came at her from every direction. Left, right and from the front.

The blue-haired girl leapt into the air to avoid them and unleashed a counterattack of her own. She made a slicing motion through the air. "Water slicer!"

Strips of air mixed in with blades of water, a technique that was capable of shredding her adversaries and slashing through even solid rock. They were right on target and hit the Hydra, piercing the six susceptible necks and sliced right through the skin and bone. As she landed onto the ground, the serpent's six dead heads dropped uselessly to the ground with a dull thud, leaving twitching stumps in their wake. An unidentified white liquid oozed out of the stumps.

_Yatta…!_

"Oh no, you shouldn't have done that," Rhiannon told her, shaking her head. "You only made it angrier…"

"What do you mean?"

Juvia's smile faded as her question was answered by the Hydra's sudden growl.

Just then, two additional heads sprouted from each of the six stumps with a sickening crack. Juvia watched in revulsion as a newly-formed Hydra with twelve heads glared back at her, their snake-like tongue flicking in and out.

_What, in the world happened…?_

_

* * *

_

For one moment, everything was silent before all hell broke loose and the Fairy Tail mage could watch horrorstruck at the birth of a gale that was transpiring right before his very eyes.

Gray made a rude noise as he shielded his eyes with his arms from the flying debris and dust churning around due to the air waves being generated from the tornado.

Without warning, the magic-infused cyclone headed straight at the ice mage. The momentum of the gale was increasing and Gray was hardly able to maintain his balance without being blown away by the force. He had to do something to stop it somehow but what?

His eyes stung so much that it made his vision all watery.

_Damn it…!_

_I can't even see anything…!_

Before the nineteen-year-old could react, the gale was upon him. His pupils dilated as he stared at it in terror, a strangled gasp escaping his throat. Almost instantly, his body was flung violently into the air as he got himself entangled in the tornado.

Seth chuckled when he heard the echo of a scream.

_I told you, you wouldn't be able to dodge this…_

He had to end this match and fast since it was a definite waste of time; they had a time limit for each assignment. They were wasting it with every passing second. It was not the time to be playing around…even Rhiannon should know that. He glanced at his girlfriend. He was right; Rhiannon was indeed serious about wanting to conclude this battle.

_After all, she had summoned that Water Beast…_

_I'm sorry to say this but you and your girlfriend will have to die here, Gray Fullbuster…!_

"ICE MAKE ARROWS!"

A frosty blue magic circle exploded as Gray called upon his ice-make magic to counterattack. Sharp arrows made of ice were directed at the whirling gale. However, it was pointless. The arrows simply bounced off and shattered, only to be consumed by the tornado.  
"Your struggles are useless, Gray Fullbuster…" Seth told him but his voice was drowned out by the deafening wind. "There is no way you can ever defeat my _Wirbelstrum_."

Gray landed onto his back with a sickening thud as he bit down on his lip, hard until it bled in order to suppress his pain. Panting, he stood up again. His legs screamed out against the mutiny of his painful defiance and his muscles trembled in exhaustion.

He knew he had to find a vulnerable spot, any weakness that he could exploit and take advantage of.

"Oh?" Seth raised an eyebrow as the last of the tornado died away finally in a passing breeze. "I didn't know you could still stand after taking on that last attack directly."

Fighting against the overwhelming waves of pain and fatigue, Gray managed a smirk. "I'll win…"

The other mage laughed at this. "Yeah? Are you sure about that, Gray Fullbuster?" he scoffed. "You can't even land a single attack on me while I can to you."

"ICE MAKE GEYSER!"

Without missing a beat, Gray froze the ground before him as he created an ice tower with protruded spikes.

"_Saseru ka_!" Seth snapped as he unleashed his weather magic against Gray's ice. "Jet Stream Sturm!"

Ice magic and weather magic collided with one another. Gray's ice tower was demolished as soon as it was created by the cutting wind and ice shards flew everywhere. The skin on Gray's exposed cheek was cut open by a stray ice shard, drawing blood. The nineteen-year-old made a rude noise and took a step back.

"Wand of Blitz!"

The lightning crashed against Gray's newly-formed ice shield, and it broke apart into useless ice pieces.

_Shimatta…!_

Seth spotted an opening and attacked again, without warning; the lightning had struck its intended target finally. The ice mage's scream reverberated throughout the area as he collapsed feebly on to the ground. The after-effects of the lightning's electricity sizzled on Gray's skin as smoke wafted from his burnt flesh and clothes. His vision grew hazy as he fought to keep his eyes open; he did not want to lost consciousness now. Every breath he took in was conscious and pure agony as his lungs contracted and expanded painfully, his body trying to absorb and circulate the oxygen.

Seth smirked and sauntered over to him, in a triumph swagger. He stared down at the fallen mage as he jabbed Gray's injured cheek with his shoe.

"I told you, didn't I, that I will win this battle. It's useless to struggle against me, Gray Fullbuster."

The Oscura Siete mage stepped back. "You were hardly even worth a fight, Gray. _Sorosoro_, Rhiannon will probably be finishing up with Juvia Loxar as well."

_Juvia…!_

Trembling, Gray pushed himself up and gritted his teeth against the throbbing pain that pounded into his brain. He grabbed Seth's ankle and used it as a support to sit upright.

"Oh, so you are still conscious?"

"I can still fight…" Gray hissed faintly yet his voice was severe, his grip tightening.

"Well then, I'll make sure you can't do that at all." Without warning, Seth kneed him in the abdomen and flung him bodily to the ground.

The Fairy Tail mage's eyes widened as he gasped painfully, the wind forcefully being pushed out of his body. Gray burst into a round of coughs as he spat out blood. His vision was dimming as his body grew numb, as a defense mechanism against the mounting and overwhelming waves of pain. Nevertheless, the nineteen-year-old fought back, his fists clenched in effort. He knew that if he lost consciousness…

"J-J-Juvia…" he whispered the water mage's name.

She was going to be in trouble if he did. Still, Gray's grip on Seth's ankle did not waver.

"Aren't you going to let the _fuck _go?" Seth demanded as he shook his leg roughly, trying to shake Gray's hand off him.

In spite of everything, Gray sneered at him. "No. I'll win, I'll make sure of that…"

* * *

Mini Japanese Translation Dictionary:

Saseru ka: As if I will let you

Shimatta: Damn it/ Oh no

Sorosoro: Soon


	38. Chapter 37: A Dragon's Fire

Chapter 37: A Dragon's Fire

FINALLY, IT'S WORKING AGAIN! HURRAY! XD I uploaded this ASAP!

Thanks for the reviews peeps! XD Love them all! No worries, Code Halo! By the way, sorry for the late update... Fan-fiction was giving me problems when I tried to upload this! 

WARNING: This chapter will be slightly rated because of the profanities. 

Summary at glance of Oscura Siete:

Accordingly to magic strength.

**Shane Fhuyr (Leader of Oscura Siete): currently in battle with Vannessa Scott.**

**Rage Dmitri: currently in battle with Natsu Dragneel.**

**Seth Pristine: currently in battle with Gray Fullbuster.**

**Rhiannon Thea: currently in battle with Juvia Loxar.**

**Bobo & Popo (WON).**

**Fayne Lovelace (LOST).**

* * *

"Oh would you look at that, it shows heads…you lose."

Appalling shock turned to starstruck fascination. Disregarding him, Natsu continued to admire the humanoid steel machine that stood before him, starstruck. The pink-haired Dragon Slayer was fascinated by the magically-constructed robot; he had never seen anything like it before.

"_Sugoi_!" Natsu gushed, suddenly forgetting about Rage. "I wanna have one too!" His face was shining with happiness as he examined the robot from head-to-toe. "This is simply awesome! The whole thing radiates of coolness!"

"_CHOTTO, WATASHI NO HANASHI O KIITE YO_!" Rage huffed, looking utterly peeved that he had been ignored. His fists were clenched in anger and irritation. This Dragon Slayer was starting to bug him.

"Eh?" Natsu spoke up, looking blank as if suddenly realizing that the Oscura Siete mage was there. "Huh?"

Rage sighed inwardly. _Koitsu baka ja-nai_…?

"_Maa ii_!" he recovered quickly. "Zenith 2.40, go forth and crush him!"

Natsu's eyes sparkled as he gazed at the robot in awe. "Whoooo! It's going to be a beam! He's going to shoot a beam from him mouth. I can't believe I'm seeing this with my own eyes!" the Dragon Slayer exclaimed animatedly. "Normally, this usually occurs in an animated cartoon!" His fists were clenched in anticipation as he waited for his predicted robotic 'beam' to come with bated breath.

Unfortunately to his dismay, it was not a beam instead more metal spheres spewed out of its mouth.

"Versatile Particle Explosion!"

"_Nani_?" Natsu gasped and somersaulted backwards just in time as the steel spheres exploded. "Those_ balls_ can explode?" His eyes almost popped out of its sockets.  
"Stop fooling around, Salamander!" Rage snapped as he sent three more spheres in his direction. "Versatile Particle Explosion!"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" the nineteen-year-old duly counterattacked and struck them down. However, they exploded one by one when they made contact with the Dragon Slayer and the force of the explosions sent him airborne.

Rage laughed. "What an idiot, the name itself implies a detonation, you know."

Natsu landed on the ground on his feet though a little awkward. He was caught off guard by that series of explosions. He wiped at his cheek roughly, an ugly bruise already forming on the skin where one of the spheres had smacked it and winced at the pain. "My turn," he growled. "No one gets away with hurting my friends. Fire Dragon Wings!"  
Natsu leapt forward to attack, his arms covered in flames. However, the robot intercepted him and took the hit instead of Rage.

"So you decided to get serious, huh?" Rage sneered. "_Demo_, _mou osoi_! Zenith 2.40, crush him!"

A deep, dark chasm of a mouth, opened as the steel robot took aim at the Fire Dragon Slayer and fired off spheres at immense velocity.

The nineteen-year-old made a rude noise as he jerked himself backwards, avoiding them.

"You can't keep dodging my spheres, Salamander," Rage said, smirking.

_Indeed…_

Natsu knew he was speaking the truth but he had not a choice but to evade.

_Those shitty things will break bones…!_

The Dragon Slayer knew that the other mage was not going to give him a chance to counterattack.

_How am I going to hit if he keeps firing those sphere things at me…?_

"Amplify speed to 150 kilometers per hour."

Natsu's eyes widened in shock. "_Nani_?"

Without missing a beat, the spheres made contact with his abdomen, knocking the wind of him. They duly exploded before he could react.

"A few more of those and you'll be charred remains, Salamander," Rage told him with a cynical smile.

* * *

Natsu landed on his back painfully and a gasp escaped from his open mouth. His keen sense of smell told him that his skin was burnt as the stench of scalded flesh wafted through his reluctant nose.

"You are giving up now, Salamander?" Rage mocked. "Honestly, this fight wasn't even worth my time and effort, yet I took it seriously."

The pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer made a rude noise in response and gritted his teeth as he forced himself upright, his spine protesting against the defiance.

Just then, Rage caught sight of something as a scornful smile played across his lips. "You're from the infamous Fairy Tail guild, huh?" He had spotted the red mark on Natsu's arm.

The nineteen-year-old did not answer him but continued fighting against the waves of overwhelming pain that was quickly threatening his consciousness.

"Rumors were spreading about tough mages being from that guild but you aren't even up to standard…" Rage continued. "I wonder if they are _all_ even up to par just like I am."

At this, Natsu's dark eyes slid over to Rage's brown ones. "Take it back," the Dragon Slayer growled quietly, dark fury laced in his voice.

"Hmm, take _what_ back?"

Natsu held his gaze steadily. "Take those words back, you bastard."

Rage raised an eyebrow. "And why should I? You are already close to dying, Salamander; and you're going against me?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer did not answer him but pushed himself back onto his feet. The Oscura Siete mage watched him impatiently, awaiting his reply.

Natsu smirked at him. "Yeah," he answered simply. "I'll make you take them back."

A wave of fury washed over Rage but he bit back a retort. "You can still stand after receiving those hits and explosions?" Rage said icily, a wicked expression on his face. "Too bad, there's still more from where that came from. Zenith 2.40, attack; increase velocity to 250 kilometers per hour!"

The robot complied and spat out, a wave of those metal spheres.

"Versatile Particle Explosion!"

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Natsu's magic circle exploded from beneath his feet as flames ignited all over the Fire Dragon Slayer's body, turning him into a living inferno. Then, he propelled himself forward and charged directly at the oncoming steel orbs. They exploded, unleashing a cloud of smoke and dust.

Rage's eyes widened as he gaped mutely at a standing Natsu. _That's impossible! How could he have taken a direct hit and still stand there…?_

"You're next, Rage Dmitri," Natsu spoke up coldly. "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

As soon as he said those words, a giant fireball materialized from his combined flames from both hands and hurled it at the other mage.

However, Rage was ready for his counterattack. "Particle Cohesion!" He drew the remaining spheres before him to create the similar barrier that Natsu saw earlier on when he tried to attack. Nevertheless, Natsu's attack did work…sort of. The Fairy Tail mage had succeeded in breaking the barrier, creating yet another explosion. Both attacks were equally matched…but Rage knew something Natsu did not know. Using atom magic was indeed powerful, almost on par as being considered a Lost Magic but…it required lots of magic reserves. Rage was losing his strength. That was the reason why his barrier exploded when Natsu's fire collided with it.

_Why, that annoying little dragon bastard…_

* * *

Natsu was losing his energy, fast. He needed more fire power to replenish his energy should he desire to win this match, and to triumph against the Oscura Siete mage, Rage Dmitri. At least, he managed to break that annoying barrier that protects him.

Suddenly, he wished that Lucy was here with him…

She could give him the fire power he needed just like that time when he was fighting against former Phantom Lord member, Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox.

Both made no effort to conceal their heavy pants as they greedily sucked oxygen into their lungs. Each sized the other up, bracing themselves for any inevitable attacks. They were waiting for the other to make the first move.

Finally, after a moment's pause, Rage decided to take matters into his own hands. "Particle Disintegration!"

The magic-infused robot promptly disintegrated into its basic fragments; spheres of steel that were once remains of Delaney's sword.

In response, Natsu took a step back as he maintained a fighting stance; ready for Rage's opposing magic.

"You really don't know what you are in for, Salamander." Natsu did not like the look on Rage's face but he did not voice out his thoughts, choosing to remain silent instead. The Oscura Siete mage chuckled.

Without warning, two metallic silver magic circles erupted, one from beneath Rage and the other directly above him.

_Nani…?_

Natsu's eyes widened in shock as he gazed wordlessly at the brilliant spectacle that was taking place before him.

"You can back out now, you know…" Rage warned. "You'll die if you fight me now…"

Natsu smirked in response. "I _never _back down from a fight that I _know _Ican win."

The other man shrugged his shoulders, appearing nonchalant. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Mages _always _lose whenever I use this method…it's a 'sure-kill' ability." He extended one hand out. "You said you'll _make_ me take back those words I've said…" Rage began.

"I definitely will alright," Natsu interrupted in a bitter sneer. "That's a promise. And when I make promises, I don't break em'."

The Oscura Siete mage fingered the coin once again before he flipped it. "This is the last bet I will place on this match, Salamander. Heads, my win. Tails, it's yours…" He caught it expertly in his hand and after a pause, he smirked. "It's my win, Salamander…" Without missing a beat, Rage unleashed his ultimate attack. "Particle Degeneration of Phoenix!"

* * *

Mini Japanese Translation Dictionary

-Sugoi: Amazing.

-Chotto, watashi no hanashi o kiite yo: come now; listen to what I'm saying.

-Nani: What?

-Koitsu baka ja-nai: Is this guy an idiot or what?

-Maa ii: Well, whatever.

- Demo, mou osoi: But, it's too late.


	39. Chapter 38: Leo's & Titania's Weakness

Chapter 38: Leo & Titania's Weakness

So sorry for the late update! I had my research paper due by next Monday and had some family problems as well. Here is the next installment. Oh, and please review! XD

WARNING: This chapter will be slightly rated because of the profanities. 

Summary at glance of Oscura Siete:

Accordingly to magic strength.

**Shane Fhuyr (Leader of Oscura Siete): currently in battle with Vannessa Scott.**

**Rage Dmitri: currently in battle with Natsu Dragneel.**

**Seth Pristine: currently in battle with Gray Fullbuster.**

**Rhiannon Thea: currently in battle with Juvia Loxar.**

**Bobo & Popo (WON).**

**Fayne Lovelace (LOST).**

* * *

_That's the repository I'm supposed to be guarding…!_

Erza could almost kick herself for her lack of caution when she realised her uncharacteristic blunder. The twenty-year-old was so wrapped in checking on her team mates that she forgot one very important minute detail…

_Those thieves were bound to meet up at their intended meeting spot…!_

"Damn it!" the red-haired woman cursed under her breath as she straightened up and sprinted out of the repository, heading towards her own.

As she darted hastily back over to her repository, her mind was racing. There were two things she needed to do; get there as fast as possible and access who these annoying twins were…

It was of no wonder that Lucy lost, she was fighting against two people! And that was, of course unfair.

_Lucy, I'm coming…!_

Suddenly, her eyes widened as realization flooded through her.

_Fayne…!_

Instinctively, she quickened her pace as the grip on her bisento tightened considerably.

_Those guards are in danger…!_

She had left the Oscura Siete mage with both Kiana and Lovely when the match had ended earlier.

Erza had finally reached the said repository in a few minutes, breathless from all the running she did.

"LUCY!" she screamed out, not caring whether the enemies heard her. "LUCY, WHERE ARE YOU? ANSWER ME! KIANA! LOVELY!"

It was then that she realised that the two guards in question were knocked out and Fayne was missing. To her growing panic, there was no sign of her friend as well.

"LUCY! LUCY, WHERE ARE YOU?" she shrieked, her voice laced with intense fear and concern for her missing friend.

If something had happened to the Celestial mage, she knew that she would never be able to forgive herself.

"LUCY! LU –" she stopped mid-sentence.

The Fairy Tail mage had heard something…it was muffled but she knew that she had heard a noise that sounded like a scuffle, a distance away.

_Lucy…!_

"I'll _murder_ those bastards that took her!" Erza hissed furiously as she broke into a run.

* * *

Bobo shifted an unconscious Lucy Heartfilia from his left shoulder onto his right shoulder.

_Honestly, this girl is deadweight…!_

"Is it just me or is this annoying dumb blonde getting heavier with every step I take?" Bobo asked his twin.

"_Totally _it's just you," Fayne cut in before Popo could open his mouth to answer.

In response, Bobo shot her a dirty look. "Ya' try carrying her for once, Lovelace," he retorted. "Besides, it would be better if ya' just kept your mouth shut, ya' would have been captured by those girly guards if we hadn't come to save your ass so watch that maddening mouth of yours."

The fifteen-year-old snapped her mouth and turned away huffily.

"Uh Bobo, remind me again why do we have to take this girl as well?" Popo asked his brother.

Bobo sighed heavily. "She has the member stamp of the Fairy Tail guild, remember? There are probably others like her, poking their uninvited noses into our business."

Fayne's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the Fairy Tail mark on the back of Lucy's hand;

_That red-haired woman totally had it on her arm too…!_

"We've already wasted too much time here," Bobo continued oblivious to Fayne's reaction. "Popo, hold those things properly okay? We don't want any of the lacrimas breaking like the last time."

His younger brother nodded as he hoisted the sack further up his shoulder. "Uh, what's wrong, Fanny?" He looked down at the suddenly quiet girl.

Fayne's head snapped up as she stared at Popo blankly. "Uh…no, it's _totally_ nothing, I was just thinking is all."

Bobo snorted. "There's nothing to think about, brat. You just have to do as you are told by your superiors who happen to be all of us."

Fayne bristled in anger when she detected the smugness in his voice.

_You just need someone to boss around is all…_

"_TOMARE_!" (STOP!)

Fayne had sensed an unknown presence earlier, though it was very weak…

The three of them stopped promptly.

Not that she wanted to let these two jerk-faces know about it.

_Let's just say that I'm not in a very generous mood right now…_

She thought with a sneer as she sized the stranger up. It was not someone whom she recognized.

"It's that Celestial Spirit of hers!" Popo declared, jabbing a finger at the unconscious celestial mage.

"I'll not let anyone touch her!" the stranger continued.

"If I remember right," Bobo began casually as if he was striking a conversation with someone on the street. "You are Lobo, that Celestial Spirit she summoned."

_Lobo…? Is that even a name…?_

"_LOBO? _It's _LEO_, you idiots!" Leo corrected them, looking incensed.

"The one that I defeated," Popo added conceitedly.

"I beg your pardon but I was not fighting seriously at that point in time when I was much distracted by Lucy's safety being in jeopardy. This is a rematch of my own discretion without Lucy's permission." Leo answered coldly. "But I'll not let _anyone _touch her with or without her permission."

Without warning, he launched himself at the twins. Popo moved in to intercept him.

"You stay here with the celestial mage and guard the lacrimas," Bobo instructed Fayne before he went to help his brother. "Remember where you stand in the Oscura Siete…_newbie punk_."

The fifteen-year-old glared at him but had no choice but to comply to his orders, after all he had a point. She resisted the urge to shoot him with her gun and tightened her grip on it, allowing her fury to dissipate slowly.

_Bastards…_

_Doitsu mo koitsu mo…! (Each and everyone of them)_

* * *

"Please let me be there in time!" Erza prayed silently as she quickened her pace.

She reached the clearing just in time to see Leo, Lucy's Celestial Spirit fend off two burly men. From the looks of it, he was having a difficult time with both of them.

_They are twins…! Two against one Celestial Spirit is considered cowardly fighting…_

_Those coward bastards…! How dare you kidnap Lucy…!_

Without warning, she charged into the midst of the battle, her bisento drawn out.

"I'll take one out and you take the other!" Erza announced her presence as she blocked one of the twins kick from landing on her former guild member before he revealed his true identity of being one of the Zodiac Celestial Spirits.

The twins jumped back to regard their intruder.

"Look Popo, didn't I tell you that there will be others like that celestial mage? Speak of the devil and here is another one!" Bobo declared proudly once he caught sight of Erza's exposed blue member stamp on her arm. "You take on Lobo and I'll take this one."

"IT'S _LEO_!" Leo snapped irritably. "Lobo and Leo are two different things! Remember my name, you… you good-for-nothing fighting machine buffoon."

The moment those words left his mouth, Popo came at him. "Time to get serious, Leo!" he sneered as he let loose a rapid torrent of pummeling fists at the Celestial Spirit.

Leo jerked himself backwards to avoid the attack. He propelled himself into the air for added leverage before he spun and executed a perfect flying kick in a counterattack. Popo raised a leg in defense to prevent it. Leo smirked and lifted his other leg, swinging it forward. Without missing a beat, the other mage jerked himself backwards just as the Celestial Spirit's leg sliced through the air where the Oscura Siete's head had been earlier.

"Heaven's Wind Air Slash!"

"Regulus Impact!"

Both opposing magical attacks collided with one another, sending forth an explosion of air waves and dust; both equally matched.

_Damn it…!_

Leo made a rude noise and backed away, a few steps. He raised his arm to protect his now irritated eyes.

"Heaven's Wind Strike!"

"_Nani_?" Leo gasped just as Popo suddenly appeared in front of him, his palm faced forward.

Before he could react, the Celestial Spirit was thrown brutally backwards. However, Popo was not done with him just yet. He propelled himself forward, positioning himself behind an airborne Leo. "Heaven's Wind Air Slash!" The mage brought his leg down on Leo's exposed chest.

_That's impossible…! How did he get so fast…?_

A strangled gasp of pain and spit escaped Leo's throat as he was flung bodily to the ground. If he was a human mage, Leo knew he would have broken a few ribs or even worse, his spinal cord would have been damaged. Trembling, Leo pushed himself up only to burst into agonizing coughs as the wind was forcefully knocked out of his body before his body could register the damage being done.

Popo towered over him, his lips curling into a sneer. "You don't have what it takes to beat me, Leo. How can you protect your owner when you are almost as weak?"

It was a taunt that had Leo's fists clenched in anger as he fought back against the pain. "I'll protect Lucy even if it means sacrificing myself, you bastard…"

Popo snorted. "Oh, what gutsy words you say but your death will be in vain anyway; I'm not intending to lose."

Without warning, Leo unleashed his magic, taking Popo by surprise. "Lion Brilliance!"

"Damn that light magic shit!" Popo cursed as he raised his arm to protect his closed eyes against the sudden light intensity.

Taking advantage of Popo's distraction, Leo got back on to his feet again and launched himself bodily at the mage. "Regulus Impact!"

The magic imbued fist struck Popo at close range, causing him major damage. Without missing a beat, Leo directed a kick at his abdomen and the Oscura Siete mage doubled over in pain. Without missing a beat, the Celestial Spirit leapt and executed the flying kick that had missed its target earlier on. This time his leg connected with the soft flesh of the side of Popo's abdomen and the mage was sent flying by its impact.

"Look who's talking now?" Leo said scornfully, his voice laced with thick hostility as he swiped roughly at the ugly bruise that was starting to form on his cheek.

There was a short silence before Popo broke it with a snarl of rage. He leapt to his feet, all the while glaring murderously at the other man. He wiped the trickle of blood that had managed to escape from the corner of his mouth. "That was a cheap trick, you asshole!"

Leo smirked. "I could _throw _those same words back in your face, bastard. You and your fucking twin challenged Lucy to a cowardly two-on-one. No man with _balls_ would ever do something as spineless and dirty as that!"

Popo's eyes darkened in fury at the offensive remark. "I'll make you learn to regret that," he told Leo quietly.

* * *

Erza was getting more and more impatient with this futile battle. It was clear who the victor was and yet…

_That idiot refuses to give up…_

She swung her bisento to meet Bobo's kick and used his unsteady momentum against him, pushing him backwards roughly. Bobo landed onto the ground painfully but duly got back to his feet, quivering unsteadily.

"_Madamada_! (I'm not done yet!)" Bobo growled as he resumed his fighting stance. He was trying to chance on an opening but the red-haired woman was not going to allow that at all. It is clear to him that this mage was so much stronger than the other one. Apparently, he had underestimated his opponent like he did the last one. Though he did not recognize her, he knew from her magic alone that she was indeed that famous S-class mage from Fairy Tail that was the subject on everyone's tongue. The red-haired woman, Titania.

"I've misjudged you, _Titania_…"

Erza raised an eyebrow, a skeptical look crossing over her beautiful, proud features. "So, you've heard of me before?"

Bobo made a rude noise in response. "Who didn't?" he shot back sharply. "Your magic alone was enough for me to recognize who you are."

The Fairy Tail mage nodded curtly. "I see."

Without warning, the Oscura Siete mage unleashed his magic. "_Kurae! (Take this!) _Heaven's Wind Air Slash!"

The magical wave headed straight for Erza, yet it did nothing to faze her. She figured from the magic intensity of the wave that her bisento was more than enough. In fact, this battle with her bisento was plenty without her having to change her battle outfit to put herself at a more likely position to triumph over her opponent. She swung her weapon and the blade slashed through the wave, neatly slicing it apart before it could hit her.

"You're weak," was all she said. "I expected more from an Oscura Siete mage from the way that mayor was talking about you guys."

Instead of getting riled up, Bobo merely smiled; a slow sneer creeping its way across his face. "Who said anything about being weak?" he spoke up in a dangerous but cunning voice. "Just so you know, take Fayne Lovelace as your lucky opponent to face in your battle for I do not fall in that category."

Erza's grip on her bisento tightened as she steeled herself for anything that Bobo might be up to. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Fayne," he called the fifteen-year-old in a authoritative tone.

Erza thought she saw the girl stiffened. Like a docile kitten, she half-carried and half-dragged the still unconscious Lucy over to Bobo.

"You forgot that we still have your little friend in our custody, _Titania_." He raised a finger and jabbed it at Lucy's direction. "I can kill her, you know before you can reach me."

Erza's eyes widened in horror and she stepped forward instinctively, her bisento drawn. "_YOU WOULDN'T DARE_!"

Bobo's sneer deepened like that of a Cheshire cat. "Oh yes, I definitely _would_…Now, be a good little girl and throw that bisento of yours down on the ground and kick it away from you, _Titania_…"


	40. Chapter 39: Vannessa's Fall

Chapter 39: Vannessa's Fall

WARNING: This chapter will be slightly rated because of slight profanities. 

Summary at glance of Oscura Siete:

Accordingly to magic strength.

**Shane Fhuyr (Leader of Oscura Siete): currently in battle with Vannessa Scott.**

**Rage Dmitri: currently in battle with Natsu Dragneel.**

**Seth Pristine: currently in battle with Gray Fullbuster.**

**Rhiannon Thea: currently in battle with Juvia Loxar.**

**Bobo & Popo (WON).**

**Fayne Lovelace (LOST).**

* * *

"MICAIAH!" Vannessa screamed out in horror as she watched her best friend crumple onto the ground in a trembling heap of white fur, pulling her hind legs underneath her belly in an awkward, almost defeated crouch. Her head lolled as her blue eyes rolled back in her head; foam starting to form at the corner of her jaws. "MICAIAH!" The pink-haired Dark Dragon Slayer forced her unwilling legs to move forward, as she stumbled towards the motionless wolf, her mind only focused on Micaiah. She collapsed onto the ground beside an unconscious Micaiah, her legs splayed before her.

"Micaiah…" Vannessa lifted Micaiah's head onto her lap and stroke her soft fur. "Micaiah…?" she whispered, swallowing the huge lump that had lodged itself in the back of her throat. "Micaiah, wake up." Vannessa bit her lip, hard to suppress the gasps as the tears began to flow freely, streaming down her cheeks and onto Micaiah's muzzle. "Micaiah, wake up, please…?"

As if on cue, Micaiah's breathing became ragged, coming out in heavy pants. It was as if she was doing it consciously and it was hurting her. "Micaiah…? Micaiah, are you alright?"

Without warning, Shane appeared a few feet away from her. "You should know that any individual that falls under my Illusion magic will exhibit side-effects which may vary from one to another…there have been cases of people dying from it," he informed her coolly, ignoring the two casualties before him.

_Dying…?_

Vannessa's eyes widened at this and her head snapped up, purple met olive. The Dragon Slayer met his gaze unflinchingly. "What do you mean by that?" she demanded bitterly, swiping at her stray tears.

The other mage smirked when he saw her tear-stained and desperate expression. "Well…" he paused for effect before he continued. "I might be willing to undo the magic." He allowed the sentence to trail off. "But nothing comes free; I'm sure you know that, don't you, sweetheart?"

Vannessa's eyes darkened. "Don't call me_ that_!" she spat out maliciously.

Shane only shrugged his shoulders. "It's up for you to decide. After all, I do have their worthless lives in my hands which I have no need of and can dispose of them should I wish for it," he reminded her smugly.

_Worthless…? WORTHLESS…?_

"What do you take peoples' lives for?" Vannessa cried out, furiously.

"Time's ticking; I don't have all day for this."

Unconsciously, the nineteen-year-old's eyes darted over to both Micaiah's and Luna's unmoving forms before they resumed glaring at the man before her.

_I have to save them…_

"What do you want me to do?" Vannessa asked finally as she stood up, shielding the other two with her body.

Shane's smirk deepened. "Now we're on the same wavelength," he answered. "I want you to bow before me and beg me for their lives."

"Go on then, do it."

* * *

Vannessa glared at him in response.

Shane raised an eyebrow. "If you want to go against me, then your friends will die. Your pride or your friends' lives, you decide for yourself because I am fine either way."

Vannessa clenched her fists tightly, her nails digging painfully into the soft skin tissue. Reluctantly, she took a baby step forward.

"**Vannessa, always remember that none shall you bow your head to, no matter what the cost."**

"**You cannot have friends! Friends are for the worthless and they make you frail! Friends will only slow your progress and stray you from your destined path." **

"**I didn't raise you to have such a fragile heart! You have to survive on your own or else you'll die in times of hardships."**

"**No one will except you when they know who you really are, Vannessa…"**

_Bow to no one…_

She took another step forward almost in defiance towards her foster father, Acheron.

_Father, I think you picked the wrong child…I'm sorry for disappointing you when I ran away from you…_

"You really can't save anyone, can you now?" Shane spoke up suddenly, stopping the Dragon Slayer in her tracks. "You couldn't even protect them. It was all for a show; you put up a brave front but you were a quivering cowardly mess on the inside, weren't you?"

Vannessa's pupils dilated but she made no retort.

_Laxus…_

_It was all Laxus's fault…he made me depend too much on him…_

_Come to think of it, he was always saving me even from the very beginning when we first met each other…  
_She felt her chest tighten from an unknown emotion, she did not recognize but familiar to the time when they embraced each other for the last time before she never saw him again.

"I haven't the time for this, you know."

Almost instantly, she snapped out of her thoughts and forced herself to move forward.

_Vanessa, bow to no one…_

She took another step and then another, slowly nearing the leader of the Oscura Siete.

_No one…_

_I'll sacrifice my pride for the sake of my friends…_

_Father, they mean the world to me…just like Delphinea did…_

_You have no idea how much that word mean to me…_

_Even if everyone doesn't consider me as their friend, I'll keep trying until I find my own friends…_

**Remember my dear child, the world is a vast place with many different people in every nook and cranny…but there will be friends who will accept you for who you are, no matter your past…**

**But what if I don't find them, Delphinea…? Father had always told me that humans are the filthiest species ever to grace the world; they backstab others of their kind to gain advantages and benefits without even considering anything, they are greedy and selfish…**

**Hush child, human beings aren't perfect…just like us; they have their good side as well as the bad. I believe there is someone for everyone…No one is ever born into this world alone…**

_I have always believed in that, Delphinea…_

Finally, the nineteen-year-old was in front of the man. He stared down at her expectantly, waiting impatiently.

_None of us are born into this world alone…_

_Like me, Micaiah and Laxus…_

She sank down onto the ground, on her knees and placed her hands before her. Then, she closed her eyes and placed her head down before him.

_My pride means nothing to me…! After all, I can never bear the thought of living my life without friends…_

_I have to protect them at all cost…!_

"I beg you to release them!" Vannessa pleaded, squeezing her eyes tighter as she held back her tears.

_I'm not strong enough…_

* * *

"Bow lower!" Shane ordered, as he lifted one leg and placed his foot heavily atop the Dragon Slayer's pink head, causing her to sink lower than it originally was.

Vannessa gritted her teeth as she fought back loud sobs that were building up at the back of her throat. Her forehead finally touched the ground.

"Dragon Slayers like you are lesser than an earthworm, did you know that?" he mocked as he used his other leg to crush her fingers on her left hand. "Your parents discarded you, the moment they knew _what _you are, that's why the Dragons took you in, didn't they, Vannessa Scott?"

At this, Vannessa cried out in pain but she kept her head bowed.

"I forgot to mention this but I know of Ultear…let's say, on a more personal level."

Vannessa's eyes in absolute shock widened at this. _Nani…?_

"Do you know that the Oscura Siete has two objectives?" Shane continued. "One of which is larceny while the other is kept under wraps, we are professional assassins."

"W-Why are you telling me all this?" Vannessa hissed, as dark fury coursed through her.

Shane looked down at her as he deliberately grinded painfully onto her fingers. "You're going to die anyway; _she_ hired me to assassinate the ungrateful charge of hers, a certain Vannessa Scott. I didn't know it was you except Ultear's brief description of your appearance. Our meeting here was not accidental but of fate. You and I were meant to meet each other and…you are meant to die today."

_This is all Acheron's doing…! He must have asked Ultear to do this…!_

"Leave my friends out of this!" Vannessa whispered quietly, her voice shaking not from fear but of rage and bitterness.

Without warning, his leg came down harder onto her head and slammed it onto the ground. The jutting rocks pierced the vulnerable skin on her forehead, drawing blood.

"P-P-Please…" she murmured.

Shane laughed maliciously. "Who said anything about sparing their lives?"

"What?" she gasped out.

"You're going to die here anyway; I'll even play nice and let them join you in heaven."

With a snarl of wild frenzy, Vannessa slammed her entire weight against him and shoved his leg roughly from her head, throwing him off-balance.

"YOU BASTARD!" she spat murderously, her eyes darkening as she glared poisonously at him.

He regained his composure and eyed her, an amused expression on his face. "I didn't think you'd be standing after all that has just happened. I trust you still remember that going against me will only hasten your friends' deaths," he told her gently.

The Dragon Slayer bared her teeth in a display of an animal-like feral attitude…almost that of the characteristics of a wild dragon. Waves of intense anger and hatred washed over her; anger and hatred that were directed at Acheron, Ultear and this human, standing in front of her.

_She had to protect her friends…she needed to protect everyone, at all cost…! She didn't want to lose anyone…not after she lost them…_

"I remember," she hissed in response. "But I won't let you."

A slow and deliberate smirk crawled its way across his lips as he continued to watch her. "What, you want to fight me now?"

* * *

The question was left hanging in the air as Vannessa launched herself into the air.

_This is an all-out battle, Father…I'll win this…!_

_Not for you but for myself, I'll fight to survive and defy you for as long as I will live…!_

An intricate black magic circle formed as she called upon her dark Dragon magic. "Black Whips of Doom!"

She hurled the materialized magic whips out at him which he promptly dodged. Still, she kept up her attack, twisting and twirling the whips.

"You do know that you can't beat me," Shane reminded her as he flipped his body backwards, avoiding the whips' path of destruction completely.

Vannessa made a rude noise in response but continued her attack for all it was worth.

"Black Sparkle Rush!" Shane finally made his move as soon as he spotted an opening in Vannessa's relentless attacks. The girl was stubborn, he knew…but he would be able to tame her like a docile doe. Besides, avoiding was getting tiring. He unleashed his counterattack in a shower of black sparkles that had gathered in his hands, just like the name had implied.

_I have to watch out for the nightmare magic he uses that got both Luna and Micaiah…_

"Vile Breath of Chaos!"

An air wave struck the oncoming shimmering magic in a loud outburst, creating waves of smoke and dust. Without missing a beat, Vannessa prepared herself for the next attack. "Demon Wings of Horror."

She took to the skies, beating her wings furiously as she scanned the area for the Oscura Siete's leader. However, he had used the unintentional smoke screen to conceal himself; she could not locate his position anywhere.

_He must be around here somewhere…! I just have to sense out his presence…!_

She knew that he was going to use his illusion magic to create replicas of himself to deceive her into attacking just like he did to Luna and Micaiah before luring her into that 'nightmare magic'. She could not let down her guard at any time, not until she had sought him out.

"COME OUT, YOU COWARD!" she screamed out. "WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FOR?"

"I wasn't hiding, Miss Scott…" As soon as Shane said this, he activated his replicate magic. "_Replik _Portfolia."

Vannessa watched as he created his replicates, one after another. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she studied them.

All of them smirked in synchronization with the real Shane. "You'll never be able to find me amongst us."

_This is bad…I can't detect him at all…!_

That left her with only one choice. "Black Whips of Doom!"

Beating her wings furiously, she prepared herself to go into a downward dive with her whips ready for the onslaught.

_If I can't find the real one, then I'll just have to attack every single one…_

Shane realised almost instantly what she was doing and smiled, a clandestine smile.

_She had fallen into my trap so easily…_

"_Osoi! Kore de owari da_! (too slow! This is the end!)" Shane sneered, just as his magic circle erupted from his pointed finger. "Amos _la Pesadilla_!"

Shane's attack came all too soon before she even had the chance to react.

_NO…!_

The dark wave engulfed her fully and her wings disintegrated into black sparkles. She landed onto the ground heavily and fell backwards. The last thing she saw just before her eyes closed, was Shane's sneer. The Dark Dragon Slayer had lost the match, without the Oscura Siete's leader so much as batting an eyelid.

* * *

Mini Translation Dictionary:

-Replik: Replica (in German).

Oh do review for those who have added me to story and fave alerts so that I can hear about your opinions about the progress of my story. Oh, and this story is going to be long...I hope none of you get bored with it though. There'll be plenty of action, romance (coming up in the later chapters) and more about Vannessa XD.


	41. Chapter 40: Of Water & Ice II

Chapter 40: Of Water & Ice II

Summary at glance of Oscura Siete:

WARNING: This chapter will be slightly rated because of the profanities. 

Accordingly to magic strength.

**Shane Fhuyr (Leader of Oscura Siete): currently in battle with Vannessa Scott (WON).**

**Rage Dmitri: currently in battle with Natsu Dragneel.**

**Seth Pristine: currently in battle with Gray Fullbuster.**

**Rhiannon Thea: currently in battle with Juvia Loxar.**

**Bobo & Popo (WON).**

**Fayne Lovelace (LOST).**

* * *

_What, in the world happened…?_

"W-W-What just happened?" Juvia stammered, voicing out her thoughts as she stared at the now twelve-headed Hydra in horror. "I knew that I killed it…" the Fairy Tail mage trailed off.

"Haven't you heard of the Greek mythology of the Lernaean Hydra, the beast of the water?" Rhiannon spoke up, smirking. "Offspring of _Typhon _and _Echidna_, both of whom are the offspring of Gaia, the Earth Goddess."

"What are you talking about?" Juvia demanded, recovering from her initial shock.

Rhiannon blew a strawberry. "You are dimmer than I thought you were."

Juvia opened her mouth to retort but then, thought the better of it and pretended to ignore the last remark.

"Lernaean Hydra is the considered to be the Second Labor of Heracles whom the hero had managed to slay due to the one head of that Hydra being mortal. In other words, Heracles had managed to slain the Hydra due to a mere stroke of luck when he had severed all of the heads," the Oscura Siete continued.

_I severed all of the heads just like that Heracles hero…so why didn't it die…?_

"There are beasts that are said to be just legends but they do in fact exist somewhere beyond this Kingdom of Fiore. But of course, _my _Hydra is not as _weak _as that one in the Greek mythology. Laracal Vacon hasn't got _any _weaknesses," Rhiannon declared proudly.

Juvia almost collapsed.

_What, she told me all this junk just to tell me in the end that her damn monster can't be defeated…?_

"Uh, your history of mythology is excellent. By any chance, are you a Greek as well?" Juvia shot back.

Rhiannon looked offended by this. "Are you mocking me?" she shrieked. (I don't even understand why she got offended by it *shakes head). "Kill that idiotic blue girl, Laracal Vacon!"

_Nani…? I am not blue…! How dare she call Juvia, blue…?_

"I'm not _blue_! How dare you?" Juvia snapped crossly. "Juvia is always _happy_ to be fighting alongside Gray-sama!"

"But _you _are _blue_!" Rhiannon insisted, stamping her foot in anger.

(Readers, please do note that each mean a different thing, I'm sure you know what. *sigh).

Before Juvia could disagree with the overtly, too-girly and childish mage, the Hydra came all too soon. Juvia leapt backwards and did a counterattack of her own. "Water Lock!"

A sphere enclosed with water enveloped the Hydra. Rhiannon smirked. "Aren't you forgetting that Laracal Vacon is a _water _beast?"

* * *

_She's right…!_

Juvia made a rude noise in response when she saw the Hydra was not affected by her 'Water Lock' which was specifically designed to suffocate and eventually drown her opponents. Instead, the Hydra managed to break free from her water magic as the poison that was continually being discharged from its body dissolved with the water, infecting it with thick purple sludge. "Damn it!" Juvia muttered.

_What was she supposed to do about a beast that had an affinity with water when all her attacks were useless against it…?_

"_Muda dayo_!(It's useless!)" Rhiannon sneered. "Just be a good girl and die for the sake of the Oscura Siete's goal…oh, and for me as well."

The blue-haired girl shot her a dirty look in response. "Who the hell would want to die for _you_?" Juvia spat out.

Rhiannon clenched her fists in fury as her eyes flashed. "Laracal Vacon, finish her off already!"

"Why don't you fight me instead of asking your pet to do it?" Juvia said frostily. "Are you scared or something?"

Uncharacteristically, Rhiannon raised an eyebrow. "No, it's not that I don't want to fight you but it's just not worth my time and effort is all; I mean what can a elemental mage like you do against a mage of elemental manipulation?"

"_Nani_? (What?)"

Rhiannon smirked. "That's right, you idiotic blue girl."

Juvia bristled in anger at this. "Sierra!"

"So, your water turns hot when you're angry, huh? That's an unusual magic you possess there, Blue."

A blue magic circle exploded from underneath her as Juvia turned herself into a swirling mass of boiling hot water. Without warning, she made for the other mage, momentarily forgetting about the Hydra as she indulged in her own fury.

"You shouldn't just rush in like that, you know…" Rhiannon told her just as the water beast darted in front of the eighteen-year-old out of nowhere, thwarting her. For a beast of the water, it apparently moved fast on land as well.

_Shimatta…! _(Oh no...!)

The water mage's expression distorted into one of horror when she realised her mistake; she had let her guard down and made herself vulnerable. Without missing a beat, all twelve of the Hydra's heads reared backwards before they headed straight for her, one after another. She had no choice but to attack; there was not enough time for her to dodge. It was futile, that she knew but her life was on the line here.

"Water Cane!"

A steady torrent of canes made out of water stuck the Hydra. Using the direct impact she made when her attack hit the beast, she propelled herself upwards while keeping her water magic trained on it. She could not hit it with her Water Slicer attack, anymore since it would only just make the situation worse. She did not need to deal with twenty-four heads or forty-eight, for that matter. She landed onto the ground, putting distance between them.

"How clever," Rhiannon scoffed when she realised that the last attack was used to distract her pet so that the Fairy Tail mage could get away from it. "But, that won't work a second time round."

* * *

_How in the world am I suppose to kill it __without severing off those stupid heads…?_

Juvia made a rude noise as she avoided yet another attack from the water beast.

_If I rush in, I'll surely get myself poisoned…_

_I don't want that to happen cause' Gray-sama will be truly heartbroken if he found out that Juvia died from monster poisoning…_

_Is there any weakness it has…? There must be something…!_

"Water Cane!"

She counterattacked it with a strong jet of water which she knew, there was no damage done on the serpent-like monster.

_Damn it…! Think, Juvia, THINK…!_

Just then, her eyes widened when realization hit her.

_That's it…! If I can't attack its heads directly, then I'll just have to do the opposite…!_

"You decided to give up now?" Rhiannon spoke up. "Don't worry; I'll give you a slow death of poisoning."

She had answered her own question, so Juvia found no need to answer her. Rhiannon looked offended. "WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME, YOU STUPID BLUE GIRL!"

_Isn't she the dumb one…? _

_You've already answered your own question so I don't see the need to…_

However, Juvia did not voice out her thoughts. A deliberate smirk played across her lips. "Rhiannon, I know of your _pet's _weakness…"

For a moment, a panicked expression crossed Rhiannon's face before it disappeared, only to be replaced by a look of disdain as her eyes narrowed into slits. "I told you, Laracal Vacon has no weakness, _none_." Her voice was slow and even.

Juvia smiled, a dangerous smile which held a hint of shrewdness. "No, whether you like it or not, I'll_ win_ this match, Rhiannon Thea."

"No. I'll win, I'll make sure of that…"

* * *

"Oh to hell with this, asshole!" Seth kicked the ice mage in the face with his other leg.

Gray was hurled backwards roughly from the force. Blood spurted from his nose and an open cut from his broken lip, spraying his cheeks red. However, it was not enough to break him; Gray stumbled to his feet, doubling over and pressed the palms of his hands onto his knees, breathing hard.

"You are one persistent vermin."

Gray smirked as he drew himself to his full height, wiping the blood away with the back of his hand. "I've been told that before," he shot back.

"I applaud you for getting this far but it looks like playing time is over for you."

"I should say the same thing for you," Gray replied evenly.

Without warning, Seth leaped backwards a few steps, putting distance between them. In mid-air, he released his weather magic against Gray. "Jet Stream Strum!"

A powerful gust of wind hit the nineteen-year-old straight on but he still stood his ground, forcing his entire weight against it and did a counterattack, freezing the air. A jagged structure made of glittering ice from Gray's magic was all that was left of Seth's wind. Seth made a rude noise; he had expected the ice mage to do otherwise.

_No matter…_

"It'll be over anyway; Wand of Blitz!"

Lightning struck Gray, right on target. Seth smiled. "This is the end for you, Gray Fullbuster."

Conversely, right before his very eyes, Gray simply shattered into a million piece of…ice? Seth's smile faded as his eyes narrowed into slits. He had been deceived.

_Damn it…!_

He scanned the area for the Fairy Tail mage but there were no signs of him anywhere.

_Where is he…?_

Just then, more duplicates of the ice mage started to appear, one after another haphazardly around the Oscura Siete mage.

_He's trying to confuse me in order for me to let my guard down…!_

Seth knew what the other mage was playing at but it would not work with him. He smirked. "I know what your intention is so it's no use for you now. I'll attack every one of you with just a single attack; "This attack will bring about your demise! Jet Stream Wirbelstrum!"

Again, he unleashed his most powerful magic against the Fairy Tail mage.

"_Saseru ka_! (As if I will let you!)" Gray's voice came from every direction at once.

Before Seth knew it, the ground became coated with a thick layer of ice.

_Damn it…! That last attack was used as a diversion with no meaning to attack me…!_

However, it was a little far too late for that. Gray was already one step before him. The gale struck the replicas but did not manage to hit the real one. Just as Seth was summoning his magic for the attack, Gray had fashioned himself, a pair of ice-skates while simultaneously freezing the ground. He would use his created terrain fully to his advantage. With the skates on, he could move thrice his normal speed usually allowed.

_This will be the end for you and not me, Seth Pristine…!_

* * *

Gray knew of Seth's weakness by mere accident when he was flung into the air by the swirling mass of air and wind.

_He had two of them…_

First one was the fact that using the Wirbelstrum caused him to be temporarily immobilized due to high consumption of magic. Second, was the fact that his range of attack was limited to a certain radius which was reflected when the tornado dissipated into just a breeze before it could cause major damage to the nineteen-year-old earlier. Gray smirked as he skated around the ring of ice he had created, while concurrently creating more replicas of himself. He needed to divert the gale's direction as well as Seth's attention for just one moment before he could finish the Oscura Siete off.

"Ice make stairs!"

A tall, spiraling pathway only accessible by skates was created in mere seconds while Seth could only watch helplessly; he could not move not while the gale he had magically created was still in motion. With ease, the ice mage wasted no movements as he ascended them. Once at the pinnacle, he wasted no time and used the remaining last of his magic and energy reserves to put an end to this match, once and for all.

"Ice make bow!"

It was a beautiful sight to see as a large bow materialized in his hand. Gray took his aim at a motionless Seth, down below. Using his free hand, he pulled back the string as far as it could go just as a magic-infused arrow formed and attached itself to the nocking point.

_This match is mine, Seth…!_

He released it just as the gale came to swallow him whole, destroying the ice stairs at the same time. The arrow dove for the other mage, gaining momentum and pressure, increasing the damage quotient by ten-folds after being fired off from the highest position Gray could manage.

The wind ravaged his body, waves of pain threatening to overwhelm him and knock him unconscious. Yet, he did not submit himself but instead forced his eyes open. He wanted to see the battle to its end with him emerging victorious.

The arrow met its target directly, unleashing a powerful blast of magic, Gray's magic at Seth. The Oscura Siete was stunned by its immense power alone.

"H-H-He had that much amount of power in him?" he stuttered out before he was knocked unconscious by the blow. Seth fell to the ground and collapsed his legs unable to hold his weight.

Gray smirked. "I told you that I'll win this match, didn't I?" he whispered quietly to no one in particular as red dots began to fill his vision. His body was fast growing numb.

"Juvia…" were Gray's last words before he finally gave in and closed his eyes as the darkness reached upwards to claim him in a numbing embrace.

* * *

Once again, thanks for the kind reviews! I am so happy today because my second semester is finally ending by next Tuesday but the bad thing is my exams are coming up (I hate that part of university life). But I will try to keep my side of the bargain and update the story every four days...but I can't promise that. If I don't, you WILL expect one latest at the end of the week, preferably on Sunday. Keep the reviews flowing in~~ they really make my day and make me smile like a fool (my friend told me that). HAHA!

Your truly, Vamp.


	42. Chapter 41: Ugly Betrayal

Chapter 41: Ugly Betrayal

WARNING: This chapter will be slightly rated because of the profanities. 

Summary at glance of Oscura Siete:

Accordingly to magic strength.

**Shane Fhuyr (Leader of Oscura Siete): currently in battle with Vannessa Scott (WON).**

**Rage Dmitri: currently in battle with Natsu Dragneel.**

**Seth Pristine: currently in battle with Gray Fullbuster (LOST).**

**Rhiannon Thea: currently in battle with Juvia Loxar.**

**Bobo & Popo (WON).**

**Fayne Lovelace (LOST).**

* * *

"Oh yes, I definitely _would_…Now, be a good little girl and throw that bisento of yours down on the ground and kick it away from you, _Titania_…"

Even Leo froze in his tracks, his worried eyes fixed on his owner. He had earned himself a punch to his jaw from Popo that was more than enough to shatter a human's due to his apparent negligence. The Celestial Spirit was flung violently to the ground by the blow. Before he could get back up, Popo's leg was already at his exposed neck. "Make one move, and your head will roll…I mean it literally of course."

Leo made a rude noise in response but made no move, his eyes still focused on Lucy.

_Lucy…!_

Erza could only glare murderously at Bobo as she leaned over and slowly placed her bisento on the ground. Then, she drew herself to her full height before kicking the weapon away from her. She could hear it rolling somewhere into the grass, muffling the sounds it made as it travelled the distance supported by her light push.

For a moment, there was only silence as the five of them, minus Lucy, stared at each other.

"Well, that sure was easy," Bobo remarked as he executed a kick which connected with Erza's abdomen, causing her to bend over on reflex and in pain. He did that without warning.

"That's a cheap trick, you asshole!" Leo shouted out from his spot.

In response to his outcry, Popo dug his shoe deeper into his throat, almost choking him. "Any word from your mouth and you'll die…I mean it, Lobo."

Then, Bobo struck her back hard causing her to topple over as she lost her balance. Erza made a rude noise in response. She knew that she could have easily defeated the idiot within a few minutes flat…but if her friends' lives were at stake, she'd rather sacrifice hers than that of her friends.

_Lucy, I won't allow you to die…_

* * *

Lucy was careful to keep her breathing low and even as she kept up her pretense of her unconscious. She needed to wait for the right time to catch their enemies by surprise and to do that, all she needed was patience. Her heart pounded twice its normal rate when she felt something jabbing at the side of her throat as Bobo made his threat to Erza.

She had assumed that a Fayne Lovelace, one of the Oscura Siete members was the one guarding her from the earlier conversations they have had before Erza and Leo had decided to intervene. She was worried for them; they had come to save her whilst she could not even protect herself. Lucy felt a sudden emotion of anger; anger that was directed at herself.

_Why, couldn't I even protect myself…? It's my fault that Erza and Leo had to jeopardize their lives to save me…_

Lucy had an overwhelming desire to open her eyes…even for just a little bit, so that she could see what was going on out there. She had only to rely on her sense of hearing, as to which her assessment of the situation was not good when she heard Leo shouting out.

_Geez…those stupid twins…! Wait, till I get my hands on them…!_

Lucy cursed inwardly. She needed to open her eyes…

However, the eighteen-year-old did not need to wait long when she heard Bobo's voice. "Did you really think that I'll spare any one of your lives, eh?"

_Why, that fat piece of lard…! What a bastard!_

Without thinking twice, Lucy's eyes flew open as she rammed her elbow back into her captor's abdomen, taking her by surprise. Instinctively, Fayne released her hold on the Fairy Tail mage. Without missing a beat, Lucy backed away from her, putting as much distance as she could between them. Immediately, her hands went over to her waist where she had her celestial keys and her whip…

Her eyes widened as they flew over to her belt.

_They are gone…!_

Sudden realization dawned on her. Those twins must have taken them away from her.

"Ah, so you're awake," Bobo spoke up, his voice casual and languid as if they were having a normal day-to-day conversation like she did with Natsu.

"By any chance, are you looking for these?" Popo added, smirking as he held up her stuff.

"Those are mine! Give them back!" Lucy blurted out before she could stop herself.

A cunning smile crept onto Bobo's face as he continued to regard her. "Aren't you forgetting something important?" He placed one foot atop Erza's back as if to prove his point.

"Things are getting interesting now, isn't it?" Popo said.

Lucy's eyes widened. It was not what she had expected; the tables were turned against her favor.

_What are the odds of me winning a three-on-one match now…? Damn it…! I should have checked earlier…_

Tears of anger and humiliation burned at the back of her eyelids but she held them back. Composing herself, she gathered her courage and her pride of being a Fairy Tail mage and drew herself to her full 5.6 feet height. She glared the three of them and maintained her fighting stance. For the sake of her friends, she spoke up. "I'll take on all three of you…"

* * *

Erza felt a rush of relief when she saw Lucy awaken, long enough to free herself from Fayne. Her worry for the Celestial mage was all for naught; she could take care of herself in such a situation. Now, that she knew that Lucy was fine, the battle was only just beginning. Leo too was already up and fighting against the other twin. It was time for her as well.

Without warning, the red-haired woman rolled over on her back and raised her hands, twisting Bobo's ankle with brute strength. Caught off guard, he howled in pain as he collapsed onto the ground, clutching at his injured ankle. Without missing a beat, she began to re-equip herself. "Heavens Wheel Armor!" Her kimono disappeared only to be replaced by a plated metal covering her chest, a similar head piece and a long white billowing skirt with metal decorating the upper area from her waist. Metal plated shoes completed her outfit. Two blades materialized in her hands as she took up a fighting stance.

"Y-Y-You bitch…" Bobo sputtered in his rage. "How dare you do this to me?"

In response, Erza shot him a dark glare. "Using my friend's life as a stake in a battle is a cheap dirty trick that only applies to lowlifes like you; and for that, you will pay dearly."

"Heaven's Wind Air Slash!"

The magic infused air wave shot straight at her. Without missing a beat, Erza launched herself forward with her swords drawn out before her as she met Bobo's attack head-on. She swung her swords, slicing the wave neatly as they slid past her before duly exploding on both sides.

Bobo made a rude noise and backed up a step.

_Damn it, my ankle still hurts…! Damn that woman…!_

Erza did not back down as she sprang for the other mage. She raised her swords, only to be met with Bobo's leg. "Heaven's Wind Strike!"

They were evenly matched. Erza, however was not satisfied by the outcome. She shoved her entire weight against him and managed to get past him, as she jabbed one end of her blade at his neck.

"Fayne, what are you waiting for?" he shouted out. "Get that girl!"

* * *

Lucy knew that her Celestial Spirit could handle his fight with Popo; Erza was doing fine with her own as well. For now, she had to worry about herself with Fayne.

_The girl is so young…! How could someone as young as her be part of this group…?_

"_Handfeuerwaffe_."

Lucy's eyes widened when she saw the gun which had suddenly materialized in her hand.

_She can re-equip too just like Erza can…?_

Slowly, Fayne raised her gun to Lucy, aiming directly at her forehead. "Make one move and I'll blow your brains out."

Lucy made a rude noise as she took a step back instinctively. Her heart hammered against her chest as sweat started dotting her forehead. Her eyes were fixed on the gun that was trained on her face. The eighteen-year-old knew that the young Oscura Siete mage was not kidding when she had said that. What was she supposed to do when she did not have her weapons or whip, for that matter, with her?

_Damn it…!_

She cussed under her breath as she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Fayne!" Erza yelled out, her grip tightening on Bobo's neck. "Remember what I told you before!"

Lucy could almost swear the young fifteen-year-old stiffened as her eyes slid distractedly over to the red-haired mage; her eyes were filled with uncertainty. Her grip on her gun loosened slightly but Lucy was still held at gun-point. The Fairy Tail mage knew that she was not out of the woods yet but she was curious at where this conversation was heading to.

"Oh come now, don't sweat it; I have your Celestial Spirit," Popo interrupted as he shoved one boot into Leo's bloodied and bruised face.

"Lucy…" Leo whispered out.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lucy screamed out, almost instantly forgetting about herself being in danger. She was only concerned about her Celestial Spirit. Leo must have summoned himself back into the human world with his own magic but it was already taking its toll. After all, he was her celestial spirit after the contract was made. He was badly injured before the re-match took place earlier. The Celestial Spirit had not had enough time for him to recover from the damages he incurred when she had summoned him the first time.

"Then, ask your little friend to release my brother."

* * *

_It's like a triangle…_

_Popo has Leo while Erza has Bobo; Fayne has me…_

However, Lucy knew that the odds were stacked against them. It was two against one. She knew that Erza had to release Bobo, which was definitely not her style of allowing her enemy to go free, unharmed. On the other hand, Lucy knew that the young Oscura Siete mage was wavering although she did not know why. Apparently, Erza did. The decision now rested with the young girl. Lucy only hoped that it would turn the tables.

For a moment, there was only silence as five pairs of eyes were fixed on Fayne.

Finally, she broke the silence with but a small shy whisper filled with doubt. "C-C-Can I really start anew again…?"

"Of course, you can, my dear."

Lucy's eyes widened in astonishment; Erza was not the one who had answered, instead someone else did.

Luka Tsukimori stood before the six of them, her gentle blue eyes held the young fifteen-year-old's in a motherly-like gaze. "Yes, you can…"

Before Fayne could open her mouth, Bobo interrupted. "What do you think you're doing, Fayne? Kill her already!"

"Shut up," Erza hissed furiously, jabbing her blade deeper.

"Fanny, remember your place!" Popo called out. "The chief is not going to be pleased with your performance. Shoot the two of them now!"

It was more than enough confusion and doubt for the lost fifteen-year-old to take. She released the trigger as a shot rang out through the air.

* * *

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as she braced herself for the pain to come…it never did.

_Eh…?_

Soon after, the gunshot was followed by a scream and a loud thud. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes slowly. Popo had been shot in the abdomen. Without missing a beat, Leo knocked him out with a well-aimed kick.

"W-W-What the fuck do you think you're doing, Fayne?" Bobo snarled. "You'll fucking pay for this, bitch!"

"And so will you, Bobo!" Erza spoke up as she rammed the hilt of her sword into his head, knocking him unconscious almost instantly.

The match was over.

_Finally…_

Both Lucy and Erza ran over to help a wounded Leo up as Luka went over to a lost-looking Fayne.

"Are you alright, Loke?" Erza demanded, looking worried.

The celestial spirit smiled weakly at her in reply. "I look so un-cool right now. Do excuse me for now."

"You did great, Loke. Thank you for trying to save me," Lucy told him kindly just before he disintegrated and vanished from their sight.

"Lucy, this battle isn't over yet. Natsu and the others might be still fighting the rest of the Oscura Siete members." Erza told her. "Find Natsu and Happy while I'll go round up the rest of them. Be careful."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, I will." Then, she spun on her heels and took off in the direction of Natsu's repository.

Just as Erza's repository was out of sight, Lucy turned just in time to see Erza patting Fayne's head before she too left the area. She smiled, a small smile…they had won this match with a little help from the former young Oscura Siete member when she had betrayed them; and that took a lot of courage on her part to be able to do something like that. However, Lucy knew that Lady Luka would, without a shadow of a doubt, accept Fayne Lovelace with open arms.

_Gray and Juvia should be doing just fine, I know them…_

_But I wonder how Vannessa is holding up though…_

Lucy shook her head to clear her thoughts which was causing uncertainties for her. She should focus on one thing at a time. For now, she needed to get to Natsu just like what Erza had told her.

_Hold on, Natsu, I'm coming…!_

* * *

**Note from 'moi': Hey thanks for the reviews! XD Sorry for the delay for this installment; I was really busy cramming my brains with Sociology stuff...too many thing for my too small brain. HAHA! Good luck for your exams that is, if any of you have them. :) And yes, to the answer for Trevor Jails lazy, yes we have not yet seen Laxus for the past 20 chapters or so, he'll be back...soon, in the most dumb way possible. I have sort of an idea for Laxus's arrival...but have not yet put it in words. **

**Yours truly,  
Vampire **


	43. Chapter 42: A Dragon's Fire II

Chapter 42: A Dragon's Fire II

Summary at glance of Oscura Siete:

Accordingly to magic strength.

**Shane Fhuyr (Leader of Oscura Siete): currently in battle with Vannessa Scott (WON).**

**Rage Dmitri: currently in battle with Natsu Dragneel.**

**Seth Pristine: currently in battle with Gray Fullbuster (LOST).**

**Rhiannon Thea: currently in battle with Juvia Loxar.**

**Bobo & Popo (LOST).**

**Fayne Lovelace (LOST).**

* * *

Without missing a beat, Rage unleashed his ultimate attack. "Particle Degeneration of Phoenix!"

Multiple, spinning elaborate silver magic seals exploded out of the air, revealing themselves all over the repository and flashes of silver radiance spewed out from within them. The whole repository went off in a loud explosion as the very steel walls that confined its treasured lacrimas dissolved into tiny spheres. The shelves dropped uselessly to the floor, bringing with it the lacrima chests.

_Damn it…they must have been broken by the impact when they hit the ground…!_

Natsu made a rude noise as he watched helplessly; he could not do anything with his back turned to this guy.

"_Saseru ka_!" Natsu yelled as he launched himself into the air. "Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!"

Natsu did not want to give the Oscura Siete mage time to execute his attack; neither did he want to prolong this battle for long. He needed to get to the others soon and find out how they were doing, most particularly a certain eighteen-year-old blond-haired celestial mage.

_Minna, matte kure yo…! (_everyone, wait for me (for men) )

However, Rage managed to dodge the crushing blow from reaching him by sizing hold of Natsu's arm in mid-air.

_Nani…?_

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise at this; no one had ever prevented his attack like this guy did. Something was wrong…

Rage met his startled eyes with his own languid but confident ones. He smirked at the Dragon Slayer. "Did you think I was not skilled in hand-to-hand combat?"

Without waiting for Natsu's answer, the man rammed his palm into Natsu's exposed abdomen, pushing the wind forcefully out of his body as he gasped out. Instinctively, he doubled over in pain just as Rage leapt up to allow himself extra leverage and power executed in his kick that connected with Natsu's jaw. The Dragon Slayer was sent flying backwards…until his back smacked into the trunk of a tree.

* * *

_What the hell just happened…?_

Natsu was in a daze as he picked himself up, leaning heavily against the tree.

"You're one durable Dragon Slayer, aren't you?"

In response, Natsu's fingers dug deeply into its bark as his anger completely took him over.

Rage did not expect him to answer anyway nor was he waiting for his answer. His ultimate attack required time…and he had all the time, he needed. The Oscura Siete mage was placed second in terms magic and strength after the Oscura Siete leader, Shane Fhuyr. Rage shivered at the mere thought of his chief; the man was as formidable as he was handsome. He wondered who he was facing off with at the moment.

_That mage had to be one wretched kid born under with a star-crossed__ destiny… _

Rage knew that he was going to be in for an earful, later on for destroying the repository unnecessarily and almost breaking those damn lacrimas…not that he'd be the one who cared about it.

His attack was finally ready…as the spheres gathered around him, cloaking him within the inner folds of a steel blanket. "Let's see you try this one for size," he continued as he dove for Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer was ready for him, this time. Without thinking twice, Natsu charged in as well with a feral roar. "Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!"

Suddenly, the other mage disappeared from view. Natsu's eyes widened in shock as he stopped in his tracks, scanning the area for the missing Rage. "When did he –"

_He disappeared…?_

Natsu's keen sense of smell did not fail him; he knew how to sift out for the mage's smell from the other smells in the air. He had gotten hold of his scent, the moment the two of them had met in the previous hand-to-hand combat encounter.

Rage knew what he was doing and had anticipated it; he knew that Dragon Slayers had keen senses, much more acute than that of a normal human. After all, these mages had been trained in the wild by Dragons. The maroon-haired mage was not going to sit there and wait for him to sniff him out. Within an instant, he appeared behind Natsu who had only just managed to locate his presence…but was a little too late for that. Almost instantly, the Dragon Slayer was sent flying again by Rage's fist.

_He coated himself in steel…?_

* * *

Blood burst out from the open cut of Natsu's damaged lip from where it had received the punch but not before he had caught sight of the steel-encased fist.

_That steel was from the repository__ and he used it to coat himself to become a steel man…? What kinda attack is that…?_

Natsu wiped the blood from his lip roughly as he got back up to his feet, panting hard. He needed his fire nourishment…now. There was no way he could win this without that. But how could he start a fire when Lucy was not around to help him with it…?

_Damn it…!_

"Oh, stop looking around, Natsu Dragneel. I won't allow you to consume your element; you don't have to worry about that because the match ends now."

Before Natsu could react, Rage revealed his presence before him and kneed him, once again in the gut before he hauled the Dragon Slayer up with exceptional strength and flung him against a tree trunk. Natsu felt a sharp pain in his wrist the moment he collided with it, his arm hitting the tree first follow by his body. He gritted his teeth, suppressing the pain with his effort. Where was Lucy when he needed her at the most critical of times…?

_Lucy, where the heck are you…?_

"You ran out of fire power, huh?" Rage spoke up as he appeared again in front of the nineteen-year-old and kept up a myriad of punches and kicks.

Natsu did not answer him as he tried his best to dodge and return a few back but missed, earning himself severe damage. Finally, he fell to the ground feebly.

Rage smirked as he roughly grasped roughly him by the collar and raised him with one arm with the other, pulled back clenched in a fist. "Prepare to die, Natsu Dragneel."

_Lucy…!_

Suddenly, flames erupted from the nearest tree branch followed by others just as arrows with their tips ablaze, flew through the air, brightening the night sky with their radiance.

* * *

"_Nani_?" Rage gasped, startled by the sudden outburst of flames from out of nowhere.

He was caught off guard as Natsu abruptly shoved against him, using the remaining of his strength to shake himself loose. The Dragon Slayer landed onto the ground, a little awkwardly. Without missing a beat, Natsu began to consume his much-needed nourishment desperately and greedily, to satisfy both his grumbling stomach and his near empty magic reserves.

"Where the hell did those flames come from?" Rage demanded, still in shock.

"Why it's from me, of course, mister!"

The Oscura Siete spun around to face…an out-of-breath cute, blond-haired female who was holding a torch in one hand and her Celestial Spirit, Sagittarius who greeted everyone with his signature "Moshi Moshi!" (hello, hello!)

"Lucy, thanks for the meal!" Natsu gave her a thumbs-up which she was only too happy to return it.

"Give it your all, Natsu!" Lucy shouted out. "Everyone is doing their best so stand up and fight!"

Then, the pink-haired Dragon Slayer raised his eyes to meet Rage's brown ones in a fierce but determined glare. "Now that I have eaten, I'm all revved up!" he growled quietly in a quiet and dangerous tone.

Rage recovered his composure and leapt backwards away from the other mage. "Well, no matter, I'll still beat you."

"We'll have to see about that!" Natsu shot back as he sprang into action. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

The fire magic shot straight for Rage like twin whips, snaking their way across the distance, closing in. However, Rage was ready for his counterattack. He blocked it with his steel encased arms. "Your flames can't melt my steel!" he scoffed.

The nineteen-year-old answered him with a snarl of rage and launched himself at the other mage. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

Natsu flung the fireball at Rage's direction but the man dodged it, but only narrowly.

Natsu did not fail to notice his movements which were gradually slowing down.

Rage made a rude noise as he stepped backwards in preparation for a retaliation of his own. "Phoenix Mode Replicated Particle Scorch! Amplify speed to 300 kilometers per hour."

* * *

Steel spheres started taking their globular shape from the steel armor that was covering Rage's body before they headed straight in Natsu's direction.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted. "LOOK OUT!"

"Flame Lotus Fire Dragon Fist!" Natsu met each and every one of those spheres with his fiery fists, keeping score and never missing. He did not waste any movements; each movement he executed was fluid yet efficient. The fire nourishment had given him, great deal of fire power and not only that…Lucy was here with him; for some reason, he felt that he could not let her down. A rush of strength and valor rushed through him at the sight of Lucy watching him, as he glimpsed her, watching him from the corner of his eye.

Right before Rage's eyes, his spheres melted into remains of a liquid puddle.

_He melted them with mere fire…? How is that even possible…?_

"That's impossible!"

Without warning, Natsu propelled himself forward and directed another myriad of fiery punches at the shocked mage. Rage managed to fend him off, his steel armor taking damage. He knew that he could not keep this up any longer; his magic reserves were running really low and that could place his life in great danger. Rage returned a counterattack.

Natsu smirked when Rage disappeared from view again.

_He's doing that same thing again…_

"You can't try the same thing twice with me!" Natsu retorted acidly, just as he spun around and met Rage's leg with his own. "Fire Dragon Claw!"

Rage's eyes widened at this.

_How is this possible…? He can even keep up with my speed…?_

Natsu went straight from his previous attack into another one. "Flame Lotus Fire Dragon Fist!" His fiery fists struck the steel plate yet again.

"It's no use, Salamander!" Rage scoffed bitterly. "Your fire attacks won't get through my molecular magic-infused steel armor."

Natsu made a rude noise; they were evenly matched, he knew but he had to bet on the fact that Rage was running really low on magic.

_After all, I'm the same as him…_

_Placing bets on everything…but this bet is something that I'll make sure I win it…!_

Natsu focused once again and brought another round of flaming punches, directing it at the armor but Rage had already dodged him, placing considerable distance between them.

"Phoenix Mode Replicated Versatile Particle Explosion! Amplify speed to 480 kilometers per hour!"

Newly formed, similar steel spheres launched themselves at Natsu. "Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" The Dragon Slayer ignited himself and leapt, propelling himself towards the oncoming wave of spheres. The sensitive steel orbs exploded just as Natsu came into contact with them. "NATSU!" Lucy screamed out as the loud explosion resonated throughout the night.

* * *

A/N: Managed to finish this...sorry if it's a day later than usual! Oh, and you know what to do!

Press the button below ^^;


	44. Chapter 43: Of Water & Ice III

Chapter 43: Of Water & Ice III

Summary at glance of Oscura Siete:

Accordingly to magic strength.

**Shane Fhuyr (Leader of Oscura Siete): currently in battle with Vannessa Scott (WON).**

**Rage Dmitri: currently in battle with Natsu Dragneel.**

**Seth Pristine: currently in battle with Gray Fullbuster (LOST).**

**Rhiannon Thea: currently in battle with Juvia Loxar.**

**Bobo & Popo (LOST).**

**Fayne Lovelace (LOST).**

* * *

"No, whether you like it or not, I'll_ win_ this match, Rhiannon Thea."

Rhiannon's face distorted into that of rage as she jabbed her index finger in Juvia's direction. "I _TOLD_ you that Laracal Vacon has no weaknesses, or do you not understand Japanese?" she shrieked.

The Fairy Tail mage smirked. "We'll just have to see about that then, won't we?"

"Aqua Jet Stream Cascade!" Sharp jets of water flew out from the Oscura Siete mage's fingers and headed straight for Juvia.

"Water Jigsaw!" Juvia waved her hand as her own magic circle materialized. Both opposing water magic collided with one another, sprinkling a light rain over the two mages.

"LARACAL VACON, FINISH HER OFF!" Rhiannon screamed out, after realizing that both of them were evenly matched in terms of their element. She, being a Manipulator of that element put her ahead of Juvia. She had the power to manipulate the Creatures of Deep which required a vast amount of magic to simply invoke these creatures. However, in order to get them under her control was another thing altogether. Right now, the eighteen-year-old could only get the Hydra to conform to her…which required the least amount of magical energies to summon. Shane had always told her that she needed to build on her magical prowess.

_If need be, I could implant magic enhancement lacrimas for your use just like the twins…_

Rhiannon felt disgusted by the entire thing…including the many operations those brothers had to go through to ensure that their bodies were compatible with the lacrimas and would not reject them. The scars were permanent, forever etched upon the skin and never fading. Although the risk percentage was considered high, a 53 percent of rejection, not to mention, severe implications to the body and jeopardize one's life, Rhiannon had weighed her options. She had declined, in the end; instead, choosing to focus on improving herself with repeated, ruthless trainings that went on, day after day.

She chose grueling hard work instead of the easy way out…

_In fact, all of us did except for those twin brothers…_

_They were quite the twosome, always looking for an easy way out in things…though; life never was easy in the first place…_

* * *

Juvia knew she had to find the perfect time in order to execute her plan otherwise; she could either lose her life or get herself severely wounded.

_Juvia doesn't want those to happen to her…_

The eighteen-year-old mage wondered whether Gray was doing alright with his fight but in the midst of her own battle, she had strayed far from him. She could not see him and the darkness was not helping her either. She will have to end this battle fast and go check on him after.

The beast reared its heads back in preparation to lunge for her but Juvia was too quick for it. She flung herself backwards, leaping and dodging every single head completely.

_It's gonna have to end sooner or later…_

"Water Cane!" Juvia directed her attack at an unaware Rhiannon.

The Oscura Siete mage had had no time to react but the Hydra managed to intercept the attack once again. Juvia smirked inwardly.

_That's it…! Now is my chance…!_

"It's no use, _Juvia_!" Rhiannon spat out her name like it was something that tasted vile in her mouth.

"Water Jigsaw!" The eighteen-year-old mage transformed her body into a swirling mass of water that was sharp enough to slice through anything, even stone. Without another word, she lunged forward.

"Laracal Vacon, get her!"

With a snarl of fury, the water beast moved, springing for her. The two met in a furious collision of magical energies. With ease, Juvia sidestepped each and every one of its twelve heads, her eyes only fixed on one thing…and one thing alone; her final goal.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rhiannon shrieked out when she realised it, though it was far too late for that.

"Too late, Rhiannon," Juvia hissed out. "I know your pet's weakness."

"Stop it!" Rhiannon cried out. "STOP IT THIS INSTANT! I SAID STOP-"

However, Juvia was not stopping neither did she want to continue this pointless conversation. She was going to win; there was no doubt about that. With the remnants of her magic power, she aimed her attack at its defenseless body.

Laracal Vacon Hydra's weakness was its body, which was the only part that was mortal. Juvia had figured that its body would not split into two once she had it attacked, unlike the heads which did.

_Besides, the thing was always trying to protect its body at the same time it was attacking me…_

* * *

Juvia leapt backwards to avoid it just as the Hydra collapsed into a wet mass of greasy poisoned flesh.

Rhiannon's eyes were wide and staring, a blank expression on her face.

"W-W-What just happened?" she whispered harshly.

"You just lost, Rhiannon Thea, that's what!" Juvia deadpanned, her blue eyes fixed on the other mage.

"T-T-That's impossible!" Rhiannon shrieked, her curly mass of silver hair swinging with the movement of her shaking head. "I don't believe this!" Without warning, she raised both hands. "_Water Table_!"

Right before Juvia's stunned eyes, a towering wave of water materialized before her, casting its shadow of catastrophe over her face.

Cold sweat dotted the Fairy Tail mage's forehead as she tried her hardest to move her body.

_Karada mo ugokenai yo… _(I can't move my body anymore...)

However, her muscles were just not listening to her anymore. She had used up the last of her powers to defeat that Hydra.

_Damn it…! Move…! Just move…!_

She needed to just get herself out of the way.

"Circle Sword!"

Without warning, many swords shot themselves at the oncoming tsunami. The attacks were evenly matched up but more so, to Juvia's savior. Juvia's eyes slid over to a certain red-haired mage whose magic attack was so familiar to her. "E-E-Erza…" she whispered weakly, just before she herself lost consciousness due to extreme fatigue and overuse of her magic.

Her friend had arrived, that was all that mattered to Juvia. She had made a mental note to remind herself to thank Erza later with a little strawberry pudding, that she oh-so-loved.

"And who are you?" Rhiannon screeched. She was getting exhausted which did not help to ease her growing irritation. Worse of all, the woman that stood before her, was so beautiful…much more than she was.

* * *

"Erza Scarlet," the red-haired beauty answered simply with a steely undertone. "And I do not take lightly to my friends being injured," she added with a death glare. The Fairy Tail mage knew that this mage specialized in water judging from the tsunami that she had managed to overpower earlier. "Sea Empress Armor."

Rhiannon smirked. "So what if your clothes change?" she sneered. "They will do nothing against my water manipulation magic!"

"Do you want to try me?" Erza demanded, her frown deepening as her expression darkened.

Almost instantly, Rhiannon closed her mouth but she was not going down without a fight. "Aqua Jet Stream Cascade!" She unleashed her water magic at the red-haired woman.

"Your water attacks are useless against me!" Erza snapped as she propelled herself forward just as a sword materialized in her open and waiting hand.

The jets of water struck Erza but it made no effort to stop her in her tracks. Rhiannon blinked, completely flabbergasted.

"I think you chose the wrong guild to mess around with," those were Erza's last words for her before the twenty-year-old delivered the final blow, knocking the younger mage out and finally concluding this match.

_Four down and three more to go…_

Then, Erza turned her back to the fallen Rhiannon and went over to her unconscious but breathing friend. Gently, she slung her friend over her shoulder. "Now, to find Gray and Vannessa…" she muttered.

"Thank you, Erza…" Juvia whispered softly.

"Save that for later," Erza replied. "We still have three more; this match isn't completely over yet."

Juvia smiled faintly but did not reply.

Not too long after, Erza found an unconscious Gray.

_At least, he's still breathing…that's the most important thing…_

With ease, she tossed the ice mage over her other shoulder. She noticed that he had managed to defeat another one of the Oscura Siete members single-handedly.

_Five down and two more to go then…_

She knew that Lucy and Natsu would be able to win their match some way or another but Vannessa Scott…

Now, that one was something she had doubts about. That girl was practically unknown to her…she did not know anything other than the fact that she was a Dark magic user.

One thing that Erza did not like about her was just that. She did not trust dark magic mages, not at all.

* * *

**Note from 'moi': Hey people, been some time since I last updated...a little late I guess...anyways I sure hope you enjoy reading this so far like I did writing this. XD My exams are gonna end real soon! Just one more paper to go and I'm done for second semester! :D Thanks for all your reviews & do keep them coming~~ I am still waiting for some of those who favorite-d this story to input their comments as well :D **


	45. Chapter 44:Eternal Nightmare of Darkness

Chapter 44: Eternal Nightmare of Darkness

A/N: Hello my dear readers! My exams are finally OVER! So, this is an extra-special one for you guys! I managed to complete this before the dateline of 4 days! *looks proud* HAHA! Anyways, wanna thank you all for staying true and giving my story a chance! Just a heads-up for you, this chapter involves Vannessa's past (stuff that she had never told anyone not including Laxus except for Micaiah who knows about it). =) Do enjoy! Oh and Laxus will be making an appearance, soon I promise! 

Summary at glance of Oscura Siete:

Accordingly to magic strength.

**Shane Fhuyr (Leader of Oscura Siete): currently in battle with Vannessa Scott (WON).**

**Rage Dmitri: currently in battle with Natsu Dragneel.**

**Seth Pristine: currently in battle with Gray Fullbuster (LOST).**

**Rhiannon Thea: currently in battle with Juvia Loxar (LOST).**

**Bobo & Popo (LOST).**

**Fayne Lovelace (LOST).**

* * *

Vannessa was drowning in the darkness that seemed to be growing. Everywhere she looked, everything was bathed in darkness; it was like a dark chasm. A sudden bout of claustrophobia caused her lungs to constrict as her breaths came out in heavy gasps.

_I don't want to be in the darkness anymore…_

_Help me…someone…_

_Please…_

She could not see anything in front of her; she did not even know if her eyes were closed or not. It all seemed the same to her, anyway. Sweat droplets dotted her forehead and she could feel them crawling down the side of her face and down her neck. Something was watching her; she knew it in her veins. Her heart pounded against her ribs; it was the only thing she could hear. Her skin, at the back of her neck prickled where its gaze was locked on.

"Vannessa…"

She froze. The fine hairs on the back of her neck and arms stood on ends. She knew this voice; in fact, she could recognize this voice anywhere. The Dark Dragon Slayer did not need to see his face in order recognize him. It was him; of course it was, it had to be him. She could never run away from him, no matter how hard she had tried. After all, he was the one who molded her to become what she was now…

Swallowing the acid that rose up in her now burning throat, the nineteen-year-old turned slowly to face the one thing that she had been trying to run away from. Her pupils dilated as the pairs of purple orbs focused on one thing, and one thing alone. Her past, present and future all of which lay upon the grasp of his hand, Acheron.

"F-Father…" she could all but manage to whisper his name out.

* * *

The Dark Dragon towered above her like a gigantic black beast with scales, does to its prey with its head reared back and its jaws open, revealing jagged teeth that looked like spikes. A pair of crimson eyes was fixed on the nineteen-year-old's, watching her without blinking. Instinctively, the girl shrank back slightly from its gaze, before she broke eye contact and looked away, shifting uneasily from foot to foot. Her hands were clenched in fists, steeling herself for her imminent castigation. Those occasions were outright painful experiences for her…

Acheron began to circle her slowly. Vannessa could feel his hot breath, stinging her pale skin on her arms and cheeks turning it a lobster red.

"You have deliberately disobeyed me…" Acheron continued evenly.

However, Vannessa could detect the tone of fury in his voice.

"Shall I ask why, perhaps?"

Still, the Dark Dragon Slayer kept mum and swallowed the huge lump in her throat. She was scared stiff.

_It's coming…_

_He's going to hit me again, just like he always does…_

"Vannessa, I asked you a question…" Acheron trailed off, emphasizing the note of warning behind it.

"I-I-I-I don't want to kill people…to do Zeref's bidding; it's just not right for me to deny innocents' their lives," Vannessa finally answered in a nervous voice. The nineteen-year-old was getting terrified and her resolve to go against him was fading with each word that passed her trembling lips. "I-I'm sorry, Father, but I just can't do it…"

"That's preposterous!" Acheron snarled. "I've never heard of such drivel! You _will _do as you are _told_!"

Vannessa flinched and impulsively took a step backwards from his piercing voice.

"I didn't raise a human child with a mindset like yours!" Acheron continued furiously. "You are not a child anymore to be playing those juvenile human games with that Delphinea! It's no wonder her own Dragon Slayer died because of her being weak!"

At this, the Slayer's head snapped up. "That's just because of an accident; I didn't mean to do it! _You_ were the one who killed Delphinea!" she cried out without thinking.

It was then that she gasped as her eyes widened, the moment those words spoken aloud were registered into her brain. There was silence before Acheron spoke up. "What did you just say?"

"I-I-I'm sorry, Father…I didn't mean –"

Before the nineteen-year-old could complete her sentence, she was airborne before being flung bodily onto the ground. Acheron had swung his tail at her.

The girl burst into a bout of dry coughs due to bodily reflex as the wind was forcefully pushed out of her body by the impact. Blood crept out of her torn lower lip where she had bit down hard, to suppress her screams of pain. Happily, her bones were not broken but her ribs did not suffer the same fate. They were fractured slightly from the strength of her foster father's tail. Slowly, she forced herself slowly back onto her feet, her knees wobbling from the mere effort to support her body weight.

"You are weak!" Acheron spat out maliciously. "You are nothing but an inadequate worm!"

"I-I'm sorry, Father. Please forgive me…" Vannessa pleaded, as the ever-familiar tears began to force their way past her eyelids, streaming down her cheeks. "I-I really tried so hard to please you…but I just couldn't, not anymore. Please let me go…"

Nevertheless, Acheron was not done with her yet. Without warning, the Dark Dragon raised one large leg, claws extended, intending to maul her.

Vannessa evaded them, only barely as they raked through the back of her dress and lightly grazing her back, enough to draw blood. One of the claws pierced the skin of her arm, damaging the soft scarred tissue, opening the wound again.

"Please Father, I'm really sorry…" she tried again, trying to appease him as she fought back against the waves of pain and tears. "Honestly, I really tried to…"

"TRIED?" Acheron snarled. "You didn't even make the effort to do anything I told you to!"

"It was wrong to torture those innocent people from that village. They didn't do anything to us so I don't see any reason to –"

"You are chosen to be Zeref's Dark Dragon Slayer! That is your destiny…you'll always be a murderer! Once a murderer, always a murderer!"

"But I didn't kill anyone except…but that was an accident!"

* * *

Unexpectedly, the scene shifted right before Vannessa's dazed eyes as Delphinea suddenly appeared in front of her, with her back turned to the Slayer.

"D-D-Delphinea…?" Vannessa gasped out, her pain flying instantly out of her mind. "W-What are you doing –"

Her words were cut short by the Earth Dragon herself. She was facing her foster father; neither one giving in to the other.

"I shall not allow this!" Acheron roared out. "Vannessa must never leave this place for she is the chosen one to carry out the destiny of the Dark Dragon Slayer! She will be at Zeref's disposal!"

"Acheron, she is but a child!" Delphinea protested. "Her parents have discarded her yet she still sees you as her father…her real father. Please spare the girl! She doesn't deserve this burden!"

"Delphinea, mind your words!" Acheron snapped, looking annoyed, as he bared his teeth threateningly at her. "She is nothing of such sort! That girl has been raised to kill! I would ask of you _not _to interfere with my matters for it is for only I, alone."

Delphinea blinked her soulful brown eyes at the frozen Vannessa as if she knew the Slayer was there, before she turned to the Slayer's foster father. "I seek for you to release her from the chains of that sinister destiny…revoke your claim upon her as the Dark Dragon Slayer!"

Acheron's red pupils contracted into cat-like slits as he regarded her with shock. "How _dare_ you talk to me that way? You can't simply _teach _me how to bring up _my _child!"

Vannessa's eyes widened at this; she had known what was going to happen next.

_Delphinea is going to die…_

_Just like how I killed her Earth Dragon Slayer…her child…_

_Acheron had so brutally erased my memories of that time…_

_It was of no wonder why she only smiled at me when I had asked her countless of times why she didn't choose me as her Slayer to carry on her legacy…_

Vannessa ran forward to Delphinea…to tell her to leave this place and to never come back here again. All she had ever wanted…was to have her safe and sound.

_And all I had ever wanted was Delphinea to still be by my side as my companion…_

_I had asked her for forgiveness, crying and complaining all the time about the pain in my chest that would never completely fade away when I had known about it…_

_I was a murderer…I had murdered her child, her Slayer, in cold blood but she still made herself my companion…_

_Delphinea, I never got a chance to even say a proper goodbye to you…_

Vannessa's heart contracted painfully as she clutched at her chest as heavy sadness and longing tore at her fragile heart. The Earth Dragon had sacrificed herself to protect her, the Dark Dragon Slayer and murderer of her only child…

_That was how I managed to get away from him…_

* * *

Yet again, the scene transformed itself; Delphinea disappearing but Acheron still stood there before a wounded and sad Vannessa. However, in replacement of Delphinea, both Laxus and Micaiah appeared. The Dark Dragon Slayer looked at them, beseechingly from her watery vision; her eyes were flooded with tears. "Laxus, Micaiah…" she whispered. "Please don't leave me alone…"

She took one step forward to them, her trembling hand outstretched before her. However, they took a step back, the same time she did.

"I don't want to be left alone, please…"

Vannessa took another step but they continued to back away. Micaiah growled a warning in response and the nineteen-year-old stopped in her tracks.

"Micaiah…?" Her voice cracked; it sounded uncertain. Without another word, her best friend turned away from her and padded away. Another fresh wave of tears threatened to overwhelm her as her eyes slid slowly to Laxus. "Laxus…?" she called out softly, hoping that he too would not betray her, the same way Micaiah did.

However, the twenty-two-year-old simply smirked as his expression distorted itself into a look of utter disgust. "I'll rather not be related to a murderer…" Those were the last words he spoke before he too turned away from her.

Tears streamed down her cheeks freely as her hand dropped and hung limply by her side. Vannessa could only stare helplessly as the two of them walked away…out of her life. "Why? _Why_? I trusted you…"

"Friends are of no use to a Dark Dragon Slayer, are they now?" Acheron spoke up. "Friends are for the worthless and they make you frail. Friends will only slow your progress and stray you from your destined path!"

Vannessa did not answer as she sank down to the ground, unable to control the mixture of emotions that were churning deep inside of her. The helplessness that she could never escape her foster father no matter what she did; the sadness and devastation at the lost of a dear friend; the betrayal of her friends and the fact that she was a murderer…

"You are meant to kill; that is your destiny, to dispose of anyone on the master, Zeref's behalf."

Vannessa looked up at Acheron, the dark dragon who had raised her and smiled faintly. "I can't kill, Father…not anymore after her…"

Her foster father's face distorted itself into one of fury. "You are just weak, blinded by those around you! Vannessa Scott, you are nothing but a murderer who will live forever as one and _die _as one!"

The girl could not hold back her loud sobs as she opened her mouth and let out a long wail of despair.

_Help me…_


	46. Chapter 45: A Dragon's Fire III

Chapter 45: A Dragon's Fire III

**Hello people! Yes, Shiary; Gildarts was almost killed by the dark dragon :). Anyways, here is the next installment! Enjoy! This fighting arc is almost nearing its end if you notice the summary below. :) FINALLY! I had a difficult time trying to write these chapters from the different characters point of view...hope they don't seem OC though... **

Summary at glance of Oscura Siete:

Accordingly to magic strength.

**Shane Fhuyr (Leader of Oscura Siete): currently in battle with Vannessa Scott (WON).**

**Rage Dmitri: currently in battle with Natsu Dragneel.**

**Seth Pristine: currently in battle with Gray Fullbuster (LOST).**

**Rhiannon Thea: currently in battle with Juvia Loxar (LOST).**

**Bobo & Popo (LOST).**

**Fayne Lovelace (LOST).**

* * *

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed out as the loud explosion resonated throughout the night.

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer was instantly sent airborne by the force of the explosion. He landed onto his back painfully as he squeezed his eyes shut, absorbing the pain quietly. He did not need Lucy to worry more than she already was.

"After I'm done with you, I'll work on your friend as well," Rage sneered as he moved forward menacingly.

Almost instantly, Natsu's eyes flew open and he picked himself up. He glared murderously at the Oscura Siete mage. "I will not let you touch her," he snarled furiously, as he took up a fighting stance.

Rage smirked. "What makes you think I won't?" he shot back just before he disappeared from the Fire Dragon Slayer's view.

Natsu made a rude noise in response. He had unwittingly led her into a dangerous situation. His green eyes darted to and fro as he scanned the area thoroughly for Rage's presence. It was then he realised something. Lucy was defenseless and left open…

"Lucy, get behind me now!" he yelled out.

"_Mo osoi_! (too slow!)" Rage scoffed as he revealed his presence from the shadows and headed straight for Lucy's direction.

"LUCY!" Natsu hollered. "LOOK OUT! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Instinctively, she took a step backward. The eighteen-year-old could only watch helplessly with enlarged eyes as a strangled gasp escaped from her lips. However before Rage could reach her, Sagittarius darted forward, his bow poised before him. Without missing a beat, the Celestial Spirit took aim and fired off several arrows at the mage. However, Sagittarius attack simply bounced off Rage's steel armor but did albeit slowed him down. It was more than enough time for Natsu to launch himself at him.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Edge!"

Almost instantaneously, Rage was thrown to the side. He landed onto the ground with a loud thump but his armor broke his fall. Natsu did not allow him to recover from his previous attack and went straight into another. "Crimson Fire Dragon's Fist!"

The Dragon Slayer kept up a volley of fire-magic imbued punches directed at Rage's armor.

_The armor has got to break sometime…_

_Already I've punched it countless of times…_

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer knew that it was his only chance…to nullify Rage's molecular magic and break past his defenses.

"Didn't I tell you that it won't work?" Rage sneered as he unleashed his magic against the Dragon Slayer's. "Phoenix Mode Replicated Particle Scorch! Amplify speed to 500 kilometers per hour."

Natsu stopped his attack and jumped backwards but only to be hit by the steel spheres which forced him off his feet, from the impact.

_Damn it…!__ Those things are getting faster…!_

He landed onto the ground painfully once again.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed out as she ran for him.

"Get away, Lucy!" Natsu yelled out, hoarsely before he started coughing.

The eighteen-year-old froze, one foot before the other and she took a step backward. "Natsu…" Her voice came out soft yet uncertain. She had never heard the Dragon Slayer yell out at her with such intensity before.

Without warning, Rage grabbed him by the collar, forcing him roughly to his feet before he continuously began to knee him in the gut.

"NATSU!" Lucy cried out as her hand flew to her mouth. She glared at the Oscura Siete mage. "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shrieked, her hand at her waist, unhooking the whip from her belt.

Rage's eyebrow rose as he released Natsu and turned his attention to her. "What, you plan on fighting me now, blondie? Maybe you should have listened to your friend here."

Lucy drew herself to her full height and nodded firmly. "I'll never abandon my friends no matter what!"

Sagittarius neighed and stepped forward, smiled approvingly at his owner. "Well said, Lucy. I shall join in the fight as well."

* * *

"So it's a Celestial Mage and her humanoid horse spirit against me, huh?" Rage scoffed. "What a pair!"

The eighteen-year-old made a rude noise in response as she took on a fighting stance, her whip unfurled and ready by her side.

"Don't mock Lucy," Lucy's celestial spirit retorted icily, not before he released several bolts at Rage.

Rage smirked as he flung his arm out, brushing the arrows off-course, as if they were annoying flies he simply batted away. Lucy's eyes widened as she gasped.

_He deflected them just like that…? How hard is that steel anyway…?_

"It's my turn now; Phoenix Mode Replicated Particle Scorch! Amplify speed to… 340 kilometers per hour."

The metal orbs flew straight for a frozen Celestial mage. Before Lucy could react, Sagittarius threw himself in front of the girl, protecting her from the oncoming spheres and took the damage.

"Sagittarius!" Lucy screamed out.

The celestial spirit trembled violently as he sank down to the ground, in pain. "L-L-Lucy, I-I'm terribly sorry, m-m-moshi moshi…" he stuttered weakly before disintegrating into soft golden sparkles.

The eighteen-year-old could not believe the fact that Sagittarius had been completely trounced just like that…by just one attack.

_Just how strong is he…?_

Tears of rage squeezed themselves at the corner of her eyes as she stared at the fallen Dragon Slayer.

_First Erza, then Natsu and__ then Sagittarius…_

_Why am I always letting people protect me…? Am I so useless as to let them get hurt…?_

Her eyes flew to Rage's, fixing him with a murderous glare. "I will never forgive you…" she hissed with resentment, her fists clenched tightly from her anger.

"Oh, I don't really care about asking forgiveness from you now…Lucy."

"_Zettai-ni yurusanai_! (I'll never forgive you at all!)" Lucy screamed as she ran forward, lashing out her whip at Rage.

The blond-haired girl knew that she was being reckless and that could get her killed…but she did not care. It was something trivial; her friends were injured badly…because of her.

_It's my entire fault…_

_I'm the reason why they're like that…_

_Why do I have to be so weak…?_

She did not have time to think about herself right now. Her friends meant the world to her after she had renounced her place as the heir to the Heartfilia Empire. She did not need materialistic wealth…they were not permanent; her friends, on the hand, were.

_And Natsu…he was the first one who saw me for who I really was…_

_A celestial mage…someone no more or less than he was…_

Seeing the pink-haired Dragon Slayer in that state broke her heart.

_The least I can do is protect him…_

* * *

"I've never seen someone practically begging me to end their life so quickly," Rage remarked as he caught Lucy's whip in mid-swing before it could reach him. "What are you trying to prove, Lucy?"

The eighteen-year-old gritted her teeth and jerked her whip back, but Rage held it fast. "I'm not _begging _you…I'll never beg!" Lucy shot back. "I'll protect Natsu with all I have!"

"At the expense of your own death?"

Lucy smirked at this. She did not need to think twice about that…Natsu had saved her plenty of times in a row, while putting his life on the line…so why wouldn't she do the same thing for him?

"Of course I will; if it is what it takes for me to save Natsu then I'll gladly sacrifice my life for his own."

Rage smirked back. "Well since I am in a very special mood, I might just fulfill your wish then; Phoenix Mode Replicated Particle Scorch! Amplify speed to… 450 kilometers per hour!"

All too soon, those spheres appeared, taking their shape from Rage's steel armor.

The eighteen-year-old anticipated his attack and leapt backwards and managed to duck, as she released her hold on her whip. "But I will not die without bringing you down with me!"

Lucy managed to dodge most of them but however one collided with her hip bone, causing her to lose her balance as a sharp barb of pain ran through her body. With a pained whimper, she fell to the ground.

Phoenix Mode Replicated Versatile Particle Explosion! Amplify speed to 500 kilometers per hour!"

Lucy could only stare helplessly at the orbs as they came for her. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the explosions and the burning of her skin to infiltrate her nose…but they never did. She felt tiny hands holding her and the breeze ruffling her hair. Her eyes flew open and she realised that she was airborne. "HAPPY!" Her loud shriek was filled with relief and happiness the moment she had caught sight of the winged blue cat. "I'm so glad you're okay…"

"Aye!" Happy grinned at her. "Sorry I was a little late! I lost consciousness…heh."

* * *

"Great, just my luck, more and more intruders just keep appearing out of thin air," Rage muttered under his breath when he realised that Lucy was carried out of harm's way by a winged blue cat. "Phoenix Mode Replicated –"

His words were cut short when he felt a hand snaked around his ankle, clutching it tightly. He looked down.

"Your opponent is me, Rage Dmitri…" Natsu hissed out fiercely, tightening his grip. "Don't think for one second that you've won."

Rage sneered down at him and kicked away his hand. "Yeah, from my view you're struggling to just stay conscious."

"NATSU!" both Lucy and Happy called out. "Stand up!"

Right before Rage's stunned eyes, the pink-haired Dragon Slayer picked himself up.

Natsu breathed heavily, his eyes still fixed on Rage's. "Keep Lucy safe; I'm counting on you, Happy."

"Aye, sir!"

"Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?" Rage spoke up, derisively. "I'll kill her after I'm finished with you."

Natsu wiped the blood that had begun to congeal at the corner of his mouth and smirked. "Speak for yourself, I'd say." Then, he straightened up before launching himself at the Oscura Siete mage. "Crimson Fire Dragon's Fist!"

Rage stood against the attack. "Why repeat the attack when you know that it's useless?"

However, the Dragon Slayer did not answer him but kept up the volley of punches. Natsu had noticed it during the protracted battle that Rage had two weaknesses. He knew that he did not need to exploit the first one but the latter.

_He would run out of magic and energy soon anyway…so why bother with that one when I can take advantage of the other…?_

Though it took him long enough to notice it since the change was absolutely minute.

* * *

"Phoenix Mode Replicated Versatile Particle Explosion! Amplify speed to… 650 kilometers per hour!" Rage released his own attack against the Dragon Slayer just as Natsu had leapt backwards to create distance between them.

The act itself was deliberate, not that Rage knew that of course.

_This was it…time to end this once and for all…_

Natsu was prepared for those ever-familiar exploding spheres. He readied himself before executing his final attack, placing the remainder of his magic, rage at hurting his friends and willpower into it. "Crimson Exploding Blade!"

The nineteen-year-old then propelled himself forward. Waves of fire and molecular magic collided with one another but Natsu shoved aggressively against the opposing magic.

"_NANI_?" Rage gasped out as his spheres once again melted before his eyes.

Natsu was upon the Oscura Siete mage before he could even react just as a wave of flaming blades struck him. This was followed by a detonation as Rage was flung brutally airborne by the impact, his armor finally splintering like brittle wood.

_Don't tell me, he must have noticed it…_

"But, that's impossible…"

Those were the last words before Rage lost consciousness and landed back onto the ground in a crumpled heap.

Natsu staggered forward, panting heavily, like a drunken man. He had pushed his body past its limits just like he always did. The important thing was that he had won; Fairy Tail had won again.

"Natsu!"

Lucy ran towards him, just as Happy descended; and caught him just before he collapsed. He leaned heavily on her and she wobbled slightly under his weight. "Natsu, are you okay?" she demanded, looking worried.

Unexpectedly, the nineteen-year-old raised his hand and placed it atop her blond locks. "I'm so glad you aren't hurt…" he whispered softly into her neck, just before he lost consciousness.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on ends as her cheeks began to colour themselves, a warm red. She was blushing. Lucy was blushing.

"Lucy, you're blushing…" Happy remarked, mischievously. "You like Natsu, don't you?"

The moment was over all too soon and how did Lucy want to enjoy it. She glared at the small blue cat who hovered before them.  
"Can it, Happy!" she growled, looking annoyed as her blush faded.


	47. Chapter 46: A Healer's Magic

Chapter 46: A Healer's Magic

WARNING: This chapter will be slightly rated because of the profanities.

Summary at glance of Oscura Siete:

Accordingly to magic strength.

**Shane Fhuyr (Leader of Oscura Siete): currently in battle with Vannessa Scott (WON).**

**Rage Dmitri: currently in battle with Natsu Dragneel (LOST). **

**Seth Pristine: currently in battle with Gray Fullbuster (LOST).**

**Rhiannon Thea: currently in battle with Juvia Loxar (LOST).**

**Bobo & Popo (LOST).**

**Fayne Lovelace (LOST).**

* * *

Her steps quickened as soon as she heard a scream. Erza's heart was pounding in her ears and her breaths came out in heavy pants from the running around she was doing.

_Something is happening over there…_

Her mind was already turning, accessing the situation, which was apparently dire when she realised that the scream belonged to Vannessa.

She stopped a near distance away from Vannessa's repository and deposited her two unconscious friends from her shoulders and onto the forest soil underneath the large shadow of a lofty tree. Erza could not risk her friends getting more wounded than they already was. Another magic attack was enough to wipe them out without them even knowing.

"Rest here…" she whispered quietly to them. "I'll promise to come back for you guys once I'm done, okay."

The twenty-year-old stepped back and took one last long look at them before she turned her back and sprinted in the direction of Vannessa's scream.

Loud wailing sobs could be distinctly heard as she covered the distance between the repository and herself. Instinctively, Erza pushed herself faster as adrenaline flashed through her veins, pumping her legs and giving her energy. She tore through the bushes blindly and finally burst into the clearing. Her eyes scanned the area and landed on a fallen, writhing crumpled heap that was Vannessa, at last.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Erza demanded threateningly at the stranger who was towering over the nineteen-year-old. She stepped forward unflinchingly.

The man looked up at her, his features collected as he regarded her with a small smirk. "And you are?" he asked coolly.

Erza jabbed a finger in Vannessa's direction. "I asked you a question," she snapped coldly. "What did you do to her?"

His face slowly broke into a cunning smile, which Erza did not like. He continued to study her. "Would you like to find out?" he asked finally and strolled forward, heading towards her with his hands in the pockets of his large overcoat.

Almost instantly, Erza took up a fighting stance, her sword directed at him. He was strong…much more than both Fayne and those fat twins put together, she realised.

"You are the leader of the Oscura Siete, aren't you?" she spoke up once she had fitted the puzzle pieces together.

Erza knew that she had to get him to show her his magic. Unless he did that, she would not be able to equip herself to her advantage.

"An acquaintance of hers, I assume?" the other mage shot back. "I don't think you can save her though…it's far too late for that."

* * *

Erza felt a cold shiver run down her spine when she heard those words but she managed to hide it from him. "I don't think so," she spat the words out, keeping her voice steady.

Panic and concern for Vannessa churned her stomach to onset of nausea. Again, she glanced at the girl who was still thrashing about on the ground, her eyes closed but tears were streaming down her cheeks at an uncontrollable rate. Whimpers of pain escaped her slightly parted lips. Even if it was only Vannessa, someone whom she referred to as an acquaintance but not a friend, Erza felt her heart tore. The girl was in a pathetic state…she did not need to suffer like that. Her curiosity was piqued.

_What magic exactly did he use to break her like that…?_

Vannessa's spirit was broken, that she knew.

"I simply broke her spirit is all, that's why you can't save her…she's trapped in the realm of nightmares, my world…"

Erza's eyes widened in sudden realization when he came for her soon enough but she managed to dodge him and leapt backwards.

_Nightmares…He's using dark magic…!_

"Black Sparkle Rush!"

Erza flipped herself backwards as she began her re-equip. "Black Wing Armor!"

He stopped his onslaught. "Ah, so you're _Titania_, that S-class mage I've heard so much about." There was a look of approval on his face.

She scowled. "So what?" she demanded brusquely.

"I am Shane Fhuyr; finally I have met a worthy opponent."

Erza made a rude noise in reply. "Well, you aren't worthy to be mine in my book, _Shane_."

Shane's smile only widened into that of a Cheshire cat; it was clear that he was unaffected by mockery. "You will learn to respect me when I'm through with you, _Titania_."

The twenty-year-old woman smirked. "Yeah, try me."

* * *

"_Sάbel Fisternis_!"

Erza noticed the slight accent in his voice. He must be an immigrant from the West just like Bisca Mulan was.

Black sparkles started to gather in his hand and took shape of the shadow of a sword until one fully materialized; a black sword.

_It must be from his dark magic…_

"I am a high-leveled Dark Magic Manipulator, if you must know," Shane spoke up, not bothering to hide his superiority. "Unlike that wannabe friend of yours."

The Fairy Tail mage knew that he was mocking Vannessa. "She isn't a wannabe," Erza protested automatically, without thinking as she gripped the hilt of her sword tighter.

The other mage jumped her as the two swords met. Shane looked surprised by her remark. "I thought _Titania _was a cruel mage."

"Only to her enemies," Erza answered simply as she tried to shove him backwards.

Shane brought his sword down and twirled, sidestepping a close shave by Erza's sword. The red-haired mage swung her sword once again, in a slicing motion but Shane brought his sword down on hers. Erza tried to lift her sword up but could not. Without warning, Shane raised his leg and it connected with her exposed abdomen. With a surprised gasp of pain, Erza staggered backwards as she released her hold on her sword.

"So you aren't as skilled in hand-to-hand combat like Vannessa was," he noticed.

The use of past tense served only to infuriate her further. Erza glared at him maliciously despite the pain. "She isn't dead!" the red-haired woman retorted.

He smiled smugly. "Well, she is about to be and…you will too. _Amos la Pesadilla_."

The twenty-year-old leapt to avoid the magic attack and simultaneously re-equipped. "Heaven's Wheel Armor! Circle Sword!"

The swords that circled around her protectively were headed straight for the Oscura Siete leader.

"Black Sparkle Rush!" Shane unleashed his own counterattack with his dark magic.

The attacks were evenly matched and let loose waves of dust and fumes of smoke.

Erza made a rude noise and leapt up. She was at a disadvantage now, with all the smoke limiting her vision.

_Damn this all…!_

She had to admit that he was a formidable opponent and would not be defeated so easily…

Erza glanced at the now motionless Vannessa. Could she bear the risk if she went over to her now?

It was uncharacteristically reckless, something she knew that she would never have done in a match…

However, her concern for the younger girl pretty much overpowered all sense of reason. She decided to chance it and sprinted over to her.

* * *

"Vannessa? Vannessa, are you alright?" Erza called out, slapping the girl's pale cheeks gently, trying to rouse her.

The moment she saw her chest gently moving up and down, Erza knew that the girl was still alive…but only barely. She was hanging on to just a thin thread, which could break at any moment.

"Vannessa, wake up; you're just dreaming…it's all an illusion created by Shane's magic."

Her attempts were futile as Vannessa's eyes remained stubbornly closed. Erza was starting to get desperate; she needed to do something otherwise the nineteen-year-old would die.

"Being reckless, aren't you?"

Erza twisted her neck slightly to look behind her. Shane stood, a few feet away.

"Undo it," she said sharply. "Undo whatever you did to her, now."

The man's eyebrow rose. "You know I can't do that unless…" he trailed off.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you take her place," he finished, smiling slyly.

Erza stood up now, her back facing Vannessa. "I'm prepared to do whatever it takes, even if it means sacrificing my life for my friends," she told him firmly.

"You are doing this voluntarily, I presume?"

Erza did not reply him but maintained her icy stare audaciously. How she loathed him; she wished she could wipe that fucking smirk from his face.

Before Shane could say anything more, someone else had already beaten him to it. "No, she's not."

* * *

Both of them turned to the voice. Lady Luka Tsukimori stood there, a frown distorting her beautiful face as she stared at Shane frostily. "Why, isn't that the lovely mayor," Shane scoffed, his arm still outstretched directed in Erza's direction.

The red-haired mage knew that even with the unexpected distraction, the leader was not letting his guard down. Erza was astonished by the mayor's sudden appearance nor did she expect her to even show up at all.

_What is she even doing here…?_

She realised that the number of casualties had just risen by one with Luka's arrival, much to her dismay. Erza knew that the mayor possessed little magic when they were discussing the details of the Oscura Siete in her study earlier. However, it was not enough to match up to that of Shane's. The situation was becoming increasingly worse by the minute.

"What is your purpose of stealing our lacrimas?" Luka demanded, stepping forward boldly.

A bored expression crossed Shane's face. "Why, they're to be sold in the black market of course, what else would it be. We have to put bread on the table as well, you know."

Luka's purple eyes darkened when her eyes landed on Vannessa and her pet…

She noticed that Luna was also in a similar comatose state as them. Then, slowly she raised her eyes to meet Erza's. They spoke volumes without the need for words to transpire between them.

_Leave me to them…_

_Distract him…_

Without warning, Erza lashed out her leg at Shane's arm, knocking it away from her. Kicking one of her fallen swords up, she caught it deftly in her hand. In no time at all, both Shane and Erza were locked in swordplay.

Meanwhile taking advantage of Shane's distraction, Luka sprinted over to the three. Vannessa was the one lying nearest to her. The woman kneeled beside her, her hands outstretched before her, hovering just above Vannessa. She muttered several words in a foreign tongue as a small white magic circle appeared on Vannessa's moist forehead. "Wake up, Vannessa…" she whispered softly at the younger mage just as white sparkles of healing magic touched the girl's pale skin.

She knew that it would take some time for the nineteen-year-old to gather herself as Luka went over to work on healing her pet for her as well.

* * *

There was a sharp intake of breath before Vannessa's eyes flew open and she sat up, coughing. Her head swam with the images of her past which were still fresh in her mind. With a whimper, she clutched her head and closed her eyes. The last thing she remembered was fighting that Oscura Siete leader before he trapped her with his dark illusion magic. She bristled in fury in response and almost instantly, she opened her eyes again, blinking them repeatedly, trying to clear her vision.

"Micaiah…" she croaked weakly, calling for her best friend.

Her gaze fell upon Luka and she made a threatening noise as she watched the woman approach the wolf.

"I mean no harm to Micaiah, Vannessa. Don't worry…" Luka smiled softly at her. Very gently, Luka pushed the wolf onto her side before placing her hand on the top of its furry head.

From her sitting position, Vannessa did not answer but watched the woman like a hawk. With wordless bewilderment, she watched as Micaiah stirred as if she was awakening from a deep slumber. The Dragon Slayer's mouth fell open. "You're skilled in lost healing magic?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, though I am, what you call a White Witch…" Luka answered tiredly as she rubbed her now trembling hands, against each other. "Though it takes up a lot of my energy to do so."

"Thank you…" Vannessa told her, her voice warm and sincere. Then, she forced herself to her feet just as Micaiah bounded over to her with a happy yip. The wolf was so happy to see her wielder again. As if sensing Vannessa's uncertainty, Micaiah stopped a foot away from her, her silver-blue eyes fixed on Vannessa's purple ones.

_You know that I'll never abandon you, Vannessa…_

_The same goes for Laxus…he'll never do that either…_

The Dragon Slayer ran forward and wrapped her arms around Micaiah's neck. A short reunion later, Vannessa decided to end the match between Shane Fhuyr and herself, once and for all.

_It's time for some payback…!_

Taking a deep breath, Vannessa opened her mouth. "SHANE FHUYR! YOUR OPPONENT IS ME!"

* * *

Mini Translation Dictionary:

-Sάbel Fisternis: dark sword in German


	48. Chapter 47: All It Takes Is Two

Chapter 47: All It Takes Is Two

**Hey dear readers! I'm really very sorry about the VERY late update! I'm taking summer classes now...and my schedule is really tight! I can only update at the very least once a week right now...I simply have too many things to complete with so little time...I do hope you guys will still stay with me because I won't stop writing this story till its ended :) Oh yeah, do leave a review and thank you for all your patience! **

* * *

WARNING: This chapter will be slightly rated because of the profanities.

Accordingly to magic strength.

**Shane Fhuyr (Leader of Oscura Siete): currently in battle with Vannessa Scott. **

**Rage Dmitri: currently in battle with Natsu Dragneel (LOST). **

**Seth Pristine: currently in battle with Gray Fullbuster (LOST).**

**Rhiannon Thea: currently in battle with Juvia Loxar (LOST).**

**Bobo & Popo (LOST).**

**Fayne Lovelace (LOST).**

* * *

"SHANE FHUYR! YOUR OPPONENT IS ME!"

"Vannessa…" Erza stopped and turned to look at the pink-haired Dragon Slayer who stood a few feet away from them with Micaiah, wrapping her sleek body around the mage's legs. The white wolf looked almost like an unearthly being as her fur glistened with unknown magic under the moonlight, its eyes fixed on Shane's. Vannessa's purple ones darkened until they were like black coals, Erza could almost swear that her magic radiated from her very being. For a moment, the red-haired woman could hardly recognize either of them. The twenty-year-old knew that it was an opportunity for her to know more about this new girl who suddenly appeared at the Fairy Tail guild and claimed to be Laxus's apprentice, and… not to mention, her dark magic.

Vannessa's dark eyes shifted over to Erza's in a fleeting glance of acknowledgement before they went back to glaring at Shane. Uncharacteristically, Erza stepped back as she withdrew herself from the battle. She knew that it was unlike her to stand down without her securing her opponent's defeat. However, this situation was different.

_Shane was originally Vannessa's opponent…_

"Oh, so that woman is a White Witch, huh?" Shane drawled. "Seeing you here, alive and kicking."

As Erza went past her, she muttered, "The rest of us have won against the other Oscura Siete members, Vannessa…so you don't have to worry about us and focus on yourself…"

The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened but they resumed their normal shapes and she nodded, without once taking her eyes off Shane.

"No matter, I'll just have to defeat you again and take down the rest of them," Shane continued.

Vannessa smirked. "Are you even sure what you are talking about?" she asked him.

"Oh yes, I'm sure, I don't say things that I am unsure of." Shane moved forward and released his magic without as much as a warning. "Black Sparkle Rush!"

The nineteen-year-old sidestepped the black explosive sparkles and sprinted forward, propelling her body into the air as she twirled lightly to provide more leverage. "Black Whips of Doom!"

Vannessa lashed them out mercilessly, the twin whips bringing upon destruction in its path as they went for their intended target. However, the other mage dodged it and leapt, multiplying himself at the same time. "Replik Portfolia!"

She landed on the ground, the same time the rest of the Shane clones did. They had her surrounded; front, back, left and right.

"Black Sparkle Rush!"

Dozen of those black sparkles came for her in every direction.

"Demon Wings of Horror!" Vannessa evoked upon her dark magic, as a pair of wings similar to those of a dark angel, sprouted from between her shoulder blades and she took flight, narrowly avoiding Shane's multiple attacks.

She returned a counterattack of her own. "Dark Vortex of Death!"

She flung the gigantic sphere of dark magic at the clones below her and it exploded duly, churning up dirty clouds of dusts and smoke. Vannessa flew up higher and without warning, Shane suddenly appeared from within the billowing smoke and seized her waist before she could even react. With inhuman strength, he flung her brutally down onto the ground. The pink-haired Dragon Slayer landed painfully onto her back as the wind pushed itself out of her lungs. A strangled scream of pain escaped her throat as she burst into dry coughs.

"VANNESSA!" Erza shouted out.

* * *

The twenty-year-old mage was about to step forward when she saw Micaiah growling, a diplomatic warning. Erza stopped but her hands clenched into tight fists.

Without warning, Shane launched himself downward into another attack with his materialized sword. "_Sάbel Fisternis_!"

Vannessa managed to roll over from underneath him, avoiding a cut to her forehead, though her hair was not so lucky; a few strands of pink fluttered down to the ground. The Dragon Slayer made a rude noise as she kept evading the slicing motion made by Shane's sword as soon as he had recovered his balance.

_Damn it…! I don't have my swords with me…!_

Indeed, she lost sight of her three swords when she had fought with the Oscura Siete leader earlier.

Micaiah knew what her wielder was thinking, and she knew exactly what she had to do.

"_Vannessa_, _use me_…" Micaiah's voice floated into her ear. "_Now is the time…"_

In her distress, Vannessa failed to spot Shane's sword, heading for her.

Micaiah intercepted it, in mid-swing; she had already transformed herself into the familiar white staff which used to be under the seductive demon, incubus Azael's possession. The raw power of the staff against Shane's dark magic was enough to hurl both Shane and the Dark Dragon Slayer backwards, a few feet away.

"Isn't that…" Shane gasped out, breathing heavily as recognition dawned in his eyes. Then, he fixed an accusing stare in Vannessa's direction. "W-W-What are you? You aren't a normal mage, are you, Dragon Slayer?" he demanded, jabbing a finger at her.

Vannessa's eyes widened at this; Erza's eyes were on her, she knew but she did not dare to meet her eyes. Her secret was out in the open now…even that White Witch, Luka knew about it.

"_Quick Vannessa_…!" Micaiah urged.

The nineteen-year-old took a reluctant step forward towards the hovering staff and then another…

"How in the world, did you managed to tame the _Gespenst _of that renowned Devil's Staff?" Luka demanded, her voice saturated with incredulity and suspicion. "A mere mage can never do something as such!"

Vannessa stopped in her tracks, looking doubtful of herself.

"_Silence_!" Micaiah snapped. "The _Dark Dragon Slayer, Vannessa Scott has been acknowledged as the wielder and no one shall dare question my authority_!"

The pink-haired mage noticed the sharp edge to Micaiah's voice…

_Something must happen when Micaiah got herself trapped in Shane's illusion magic…_

"I shall then; Vannessa Scott is the target for assassination by the Oscura Siete…" Shane spoke up, his voice suddenly low and deadly. "Besides, the Devil Staff is useless without its chosen wielder to wield and harness its destructive powers…"

* * *

_What assassination…?_

Erza's eyes narrowed at those words as her eyes instinctively snapped over to the pink-haired Dragon Slayer.

Before anyone could react, Shane threw himself at the unsuspecting girl. "Black Sparkle Rush!"

Caught unaware, Vannessa was tossed backwards into the air, like a rag doll by the collision of the explosion caused by the black sparkle magic. A whimper of pain bubbled at the base of her throat but she pressed her lips together, withholding it. She landed onto her back again and tried to force herself back onto her feet. The other mage did not give her chance to as he quickly unleashed another wave of magic. "_Schwarz Druckwelle*_!"

From her sitting position, Vannessa knew that there was no time for her to regain her balance and recklessly released her own magic against the oncoming wave. "Vile Breath of Chaos!"

The force of her magic only served to further disorientate her as she flew backwards from the impact of the direct collision of the two opposing magic, though they each originated from the Dark side. Each had to prove which side dominated. In this case, the two mages were equally matched. Unless…

Vannessa's eyes shifted over to the hovering staff. She needed it in order to win this battle but Shane had apparently read her mind. He sure was not going to let her get to it.

The Dragon Slayer however, still had her misgivings. She had never used the staff in any magical confrontation.

_What if I'm not able to control it…? What if it was just a fluke that I managed to touch it and still keep my sanity, that time in Bachelor Button Town …?_

"_Replik Porfolia_!"

"Demon Wings of Horror!"

Without thinking, the Dragon Slayer launched herself into the air just as those Shane clones, once again surrounded her. She headed straight for the staff.

"_Schwarz Druckwelle_!" Shane let loose another black magic wave.

The distance between the Dragon Slayer and the wave was closing as the soaring wave heaved nearer, casting a huge shadow over her.

_At this rate, I cannot dodge it…!_

Vannessa decided to risk it as she reached out for it, feeling her fingers brush against the sleek wood. She took hold of it, feeling the overpowering rush of power flowing through her almost instantly. She closed her eyes, taking pleasure in the feel of it like she did back in Bachelor Button. She felt invigorated and most importantly, dominant. The wave came for her all too soon and it enveloped her in its destructive, dark embrace.

"VANNESSA!" She could hear Erza shouting out her name.

The nineteen-year-old's eyes flew open, the purple orbs already darkening to that of inky black, devoid of warmth and happiness. Her magic and Micaiah's had already amalgamated with one another. They were like a single entity.

"_You are ready, Vannessa Scott…do have no qualms about yourself_…"

The Dark Dragon Slayer felt her body tingling with dark magic, exuding from every pore of her skin. The transformation has yet to be completed.

* * *

A sudden snarl could be heard as Shane's magic wave dissipated into sparkles. Collective gasps could be heard all round as their sight beheld the Vannessa in its wake. They could recognize her, yet at the same time they could not. Her appearance had changed completely, right down to her outfit. The Dark Dragon Slayer who stood before them had dark auburn tresses, though its length remained and her once exotic purple eyes had darkened to a sinister obsidian that was devoid of any human emotions. They were haunted, cold and empty. Vannessa's simple white dress was replaced by a figure-hugging long-sleeved buttoned black shirt underneath a tan-colored short overcoat with a haphazard blood-red tie suspended around her neck. A short pleated grey skirt covered her thighs and had a leather dark brown belt hanging loosely around her waist. Black heeled ankle boots completed her outfit and in her left hand (Vannessa's preferred hand is the left one) was the Devil's Staff.

"_Nani_?" Shane gasped out, looking dazed. "She managed to escape my dark magic unscathed? That's impossible!"

"Vannessa…?" Erza sounded unsure of herself.

The Dragon Slayer's eyes slowly slid over to Erza's and recognition filled them, as her lips broke into a hesitant but shy, small smile. The twenty-year-old instantly knew it was the same girl from before. Vannessa was just…Vannessa. Erza returned her smile and boldly stepped up beside her. "If you want to finish him off, at least do let me put in a hit or two."

_As revenge for my friends and for all the trouble you've put them through, asshole…_

Wordlessly, the Dragon Slayer nodded.

"And don't worry about me finding out about your being the Dark Dragon Slayer and all, I won't tell a soul and that doesn't necessarily mean I do not accept you, Vannessa Scott…" Erza added. "You are still Vannessa Scott, even if your appearance changes…"

"_Arigato, Erza…_" Vannessa whispered softly.

* * *

"Replik Portfolia!" Shane had almost immediately recovered from his initial shock.

"It won't work anymore, _Shane_," Vannessa spat out venomously before she moved in, twirling the Devil Staff expertly in her hand. Vannessa felt the newfound power enter her very essence of her soul with every step she took.

"Sάbel Fisternis!"

All of the clones came for the two mages soon enough. Vannessa began swinging the staff as if it was just like a sword, slicing through the clones. Erza was a few feet directly behind her, fending them off at an alarmingly positive rate. Each had got the other's back with no need for words. Their movements were coordinated and executed with perfect grace that would have made anyone proud, where one lacked the other more than made up for it.

Suddenly, Vannessa's eyes widened in realization.

_He's gone…!_

It was true; the Dragon Slayer could not sense the Oscura Siete leader's presence at all.

"Search him out, Vannessa…you are more sensitive to dark magic than I am," Erza cast a glance in her direction.

In response, Vannessa invoked upon her dark magic and a dark magic circle appeared underneath her feet as her pupils completely disappeared, leaving black irises. "Fallen Rings of Asmoday*," she whispered.

The moment those words left her lips, her vision completely transformed itself into a world devoid of colour, leaving only dull grey and black in its wake. Her eyes drank in the view before her as she slowly scanned the surrounding vicinity.

_He's got to be here somewhere…!_

Her eyes narrowed as she continued to focus, disregarding the unnecessary presences of the beings born of night. She needed to find one and that one alone.

_Where are you, you bastard…? Show yourself…!_

"_Extend further outwards, stretch your magic, Vannessa…_" Micaiah's voice floated through her ear as soft as the breeze.

The Dragon Slayer was fast tiring, Micaiah noticed. The magic must be straining her more than she had expected, at least mentally. The Wraith knew that Shane's nightmare magic had forced her to face her buried, dark past. She was worried for her wielder; they had to end this match fast before Vannessa dropped into coma.

The nineteen-year-old's eyes narrowed into slits when she found him, at last.

_Right there…!_

Without missing a beat, she launched herself forward just as her dark wings unfolded themselves from her back, boosting her with extra speed.

"Black Whips of Doom!" The magic-infused whips lashed out and were right on target, catching Shane off guard. The speed and her magic were on different level now, after Micaiah's magic merged with hers.

Without missing a beat, Erza sprinted past her, her lance drawn out as she delivered a blow of her own before Shane could counter.

"Dark Vortex of Death!" Vannessa dealt the finishing blow and he flew backwards from the impact, knocked unconscious.

"W-We did it…" Erza panted breathlessly, turning to look at Vannessa.

The girl in question however did not reply as she collapsed onto the ground in a heap, gasping heavily for air as her body started convulsing painfully.

"VANNESSA!" Erza yelled out as she went over to her newfound friend.

Something was wrong…something had gone terribly wrong.

"ERZA, GET AWAY FROM HER!" Luka suddenly screamed out.

* * *

Mini Translation Dictionary:

-Schwarz Druckwelle- Black Shock Wave in German.

*Note to readers: Asmoday is the Prince of Demons who was believed to have deceived Eve when he transformed himself into the serpent. 


	49. Chapter 48: A Tortured Soul

Chapter 48: A Tortured Soul

Accordingly to magic strength.

**Shane Fhuyr (Leader of Oscura Siete): currently in battle with Vannessa Scott (LOST). **

**Rage Dmitri: currently in battle with Natsu Dragneel (LOST). **

**Seth Pristine: currently in battle with Gray Fullbuster (LOST).**

**Rhiannon Thea: currently in battle with Juvia Loxar (LOST).**

**Bobo & Popo (LOST).**

**Fayne Lovelace (LOST).**

* * *

"ERZA, GET AWAY FROM HER!" Luka suddenly screamed out.

Vannessa raked her fingers into the dirt, trying to hold back screams of pain. Her body was rejecting it…both Micaiah and Luka knew. The dark magic of the Devil's Staff was much too omnipotent and dark. Her soul was too pure for it to be able to manifest itself fully…

The white staff rolled away, a few feet from a writhing Dragon Slayer where she had allowed it to fall from her hands.

Dark magic began to force its way out of her body, through her pores as her transformation magic faded away, leaving a pink-haired Dragon Slayer in the familiar white dress. The pain tore through her as if she felt herself being excruciatingly torn apart from limb to limb by Acheron's jaws like he did that mage.

Tears began to squeeze themselves out of her tightly shut eyes from the pain and effort.

_Micaiah, it hurts…_

_Please get it to stop…!_

The nineteen-year-old felt herself being rolled onto her back gently. Vannessa looked up at Erza's concerned face through heavily lidded eyes; her vision fading in and out. Bile rose in her throat as nausea churned her already sickened stomach. Through the clouds of pain, she lifted one trembling hand weakly which Erza grasped tightly in hers, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Hang in there, Vannessa!"

Swallowing, the Dragon Slayer opened her mouth to respond but only a whimper escaped from her throat.

Almost immediately, Luka was by their sides and she placed her palm lightly on Vannessa's moist forehead. She gasped slightly before she withdrew her hand and shook her purple head. "She's having a real bad fever! We have to get her back to the town fast."

The Dragon Slayer shook her head obstinately and pushed at Erza, struggling against the older woman. "I-I'll be fine…" she whispered hoarsely. "M-Micaiah…where –"

"She's here," Erza interrupted just as the white wolf placed her muzzle underneath Vannessa's hand.

"Do not touch her anymore lest the dark magic corrupts you. Put her on my back," Micaiah instructed. "And don't you ask me a hundred-and-one questions about how a wolf is able to talk," she added pointedly before Luka could open her mouth to answer. "Because I just happened to be one of the rare ones who can do that."

* * *

Micaiah had overestimated her wielder…it was still too early for her to harness her powers completely. The Wraith's powers needed a container, a shell to be encompassed before the magic could develop to its fullest and that was…the chosen wielder of the Devil's Staff. Without the wielder, the dark magic of the staff was useless. The white wolf turned its head slightly to cast a guilty glance at the now unconscious Dark Dragon Slayer. The intervals between spasms had gotten longer, which meant that much of the magic had left her wielder's body. Vannessa was not yet ready to be contained with so much power just like Zeref was. Vannessa was simple yet complicated, Micaiah felt it the instant the Dragon Slayer had touched the staff in Bachelor Button Town; her own Dragon Slayer magic had not yet fully developed itself as well.

The Wraith felt guilty as she hung her head and continued padding forward, behind Erza, Luka, Lucy and Happy who were busy supporting the other weakened Fairy Tail mages. None; however were in a pathetic condition as Vannessa…she was a tortured soul trying to escape her wretched past that which was not even half of what Laxus knew of.

_Speaking of him, I wonder where in the world is he…?_

"How's Vannessa doing, Micaiah?" Erza suddenly asked.

"She's a strong girl," came her reply, which partly answered the red-haired woman's question.

Micaiah wanted to believe that too…that Vannessa Scott was a strong girl but something was nagging at her. Those magically induced nightmares must have caused Vannessa's resistance that she had struggled so hard to build, to break down in a second. That mental strain was enough to tear anyone apart and put her in a state of mental vulnerability and confusion.

Micaiah had long since known about what Vannessa had gone through when she had invaded her soul with just that one touch…practically everything about her.

"She'll come through, I know she will," Erza responded firmly, her voice steady.

Micaiah did not answer her.

_I hope she will, Erza…I sure hope so too…_

* * *

All throughout, the Fairy Tail mages received quality treatment from the infirmary that belonged personally to Luka since she was the best healer in Lady's Slipper. Plus, she was the only one who knew about Natsu's and Gray's _real _gender and wanted to prevent any chaos from occurring. Honestly, she felt that she had had enough for one night although she would forever be eternally grateful to these mages for saving their town; The Fairy Tail mages had triumphed over the Oscura Siete.

Both Erza and Lucy helped her, to ease her workload of tending to all six of them, not to mention Happy and Micaiah as well. Vannessa was the only one who appeared to be responding negatively in her efforts to treat her. Micaiah stood beside her wielder's bedside, a frozen snarl in place, scrutinizing and glaring at anyone who came within an inch near her. The Wraith did not allow Erza and Lucy to near her except for Luka so the two of them busied themselves with the rest of their friends, though slightly reluctant. Luka managed to urge them as she placed Vannessa under three-hour intensive treatment with her white healing magic. Luka sat by the unconscious Dragon Slayer and watched her progress tirelessly.

"Her spasms seem to have stopped," Micaiah pointed out.

"Yes, I have noticed that but I can't understand why she is still so weak," Luka said as she replaced the dry cloth on Vannessa's forehead with a cold one.

"Please continue with the treatment," Micaiah told her, not answering her question. The wolf knew that the Dragon Slayer did not want anyone more to know about her especially to their clients. Honestly, Micaiah had her doubts about the Fairy Tail guild mages. Their behavior could be unpredictable at times but she knew that they cared for one another deeply and would not hesitate to put their own lives on the line for the sake of their friends. She always wondered what would happened if they found out about Vannessa murdering another of her kind.

_What would they think…? Will their perceptions of her change in just that instant…?_

Dragon Slayers were lonely mages, who did things solo just like their respective Dragons foster parents. The Wraith was shocked when she found out not one but three Dragon Slayers were at the guild, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and Laxus Dreyar. If Vannessa were to join them, then the numbers would add up to four which would make it too big a group of Dragon Slayers to be in.

Her cold eyes drifted over to the still unconscious Vannessa, whose inconsistent breathing came out ragged and heavy. Her face mirrored her troubled thoughts that were bothering her from within. Her brows were furrowed, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her lips were pulled inwards into a pained grimace. Sweat dotted her forehead and cheeks. The girl was suffering from mental anguish. She needed some time to recover and time was something, Micaiah would be more than willing to give her.

_Vannessa…_

_Be strong…I'll be here for you when you awake…_

_I'll never leave you…_


	50. Chapter 49: To Each Her Own

Chapter 49: To Each Her Own

A/N: Hello everyone! We have new readers! *trumpets blare loudly* Yes, Shiary; Laxus ain't a true slayer but both Micaiah and Vannessa doesn't know about that...well, at least until later on though *winks* OH, THE DRAMA! And about Wendy, no she isn't gonna be appearing in the chapter because this story takes place after Laxus was excommunicated (I wrote that in the summary)...sorry about that though... . Thanks for pointing them out though! :D

Oh oh oh, Laxus will be coming veryyyyyyy soooooonnnnn~~ No worries about that! :) Thank you for all your kindness and patience in keeping the faith and constantly reviewing! PS: Wicked Vodka, I'm sorry but I can't translate French though... *bows low*

Lucy was alone in the infirmary space with an unconscious, still slumbering Natsu (Erza had surreptitiously tugged Happy away deliberately to help her tend to Juvia and Gray). Her pretty brown eyes had never once left Natsu's face. Her eyebrows were furrowed in anxious concentration as her forehead creased in effort. Natsu's chest was heaving gently up and down in a steady motion as he took in small deep breaths. Although, nearly every inch of his skin was covered in bandages, his stark pink hair still stood out against the white of the bed sheets and pillow. The Dragon Slayer's face was peaceful with a hint of a tiny smile touching the sides of his lips. The Celestial mage pulled her knees close against her, hugging them to her chest as she placed her head on her knees and released a soft sigh. Natsu did not know that she harbored such a deep, huge crush on him, but he was dense in that way…and that was something that Lucy loved about him and him saving her one too many times. She had always wondered if he ever felt the same way for her even once…

"Natsu…" she mouthed the Dragon Slayer's name and leaned closer until her lips were almost touching his bandaged cheek. She dragged one slim finger down the tip of his nose and traced the hard outline of his similarly bandaged jaw.

_I've never noticed it but he does have a strong jaw…_

Leaning ever so closer, she touched her lips lightly to his cheek and quickly drew back, her eyes widening. She swallowed and touched her fingers to her lips, blushing hard. "What am I doing?" she hissed. "I must be going mental!"

Just then, there was a muffled groan and almost instantly, Lucy stiffened as her blush deepened, coloring her cheeks a darker shade of red. Natsu shifted his position in the bed and turned over, his face now facing her direction.

Groaning again, Natsu opened his eyes slowly. "Lucy, is that you…?"

The eighteen-year-old blinked frightened brown eyes at him and nodded wordlessly, her face heating up.

_Does he know that I kissed him…? Oh my goodness…why did I have to go and do that for…?_

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer blinked his eyes a few times to clear away the haze of sleep as his eyes once again refocused themselves on a blushing Celestial mage as he sat up in bed. They were filled with confusion.

"Luce, whatcha' blushing for?" Natsu asked her, blinking at her stupidly.

In response, the eighteen-year-old girl yelped and leapt out of her chair, her blush deepening as her face transformed to that of a shiny red tomato. "Luce, your face looks like a ripen tomato," Natsu pointed out.

As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly. Natsu smiled sheepishly and placed a hand behind his head in embarrassment. "Your red face reminded me of food. All that fighting has made me famished."

Lucy almost collapsed, her blush disappearing. She smiled at him warmly, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Your mind is always filled with brawls and food," she teased.

Natsu shot her a lopsided, toothy grin in reply.

"Wait here; I'll go and get you some food."

"Thanks Luce!"

Just before she could reach for the doorknob, the nineteen-year-old stopped her. "Oh yeah, Luce did you touch my face when I was asleep?"

_Oh_

_My_

_God…_

Lucy stiffened, but she did not turn around. She did not want him to see her blushing face again.

_He knew…!_

For a moment, there was silence as Lucy fought to recover her composure. She swallowed and took a deep breath to soothe her nerves.

_Natsu is dense…you don't have to worry about a thing…_

_I think…_

"N-N-No!" her voice came out shrill and she winced immediately at the high-pitched tone. "I mean, I didn't touch you at all," she added hastily before she opened the door.

"Oh well, guess I must be dreaming then," Natsu said with a good-natured laugh. "I must be starving so much that I am starting to hallucinate –"

Lucy laughed nervously. "Y-Y-Yeah, you are," she insisted, interrupting him before she hurriedly left the room to get Natsu's food, her face still the colour of a ripe tomato (with courtesy of Natsu).

* * *

By the time, Erza and Happy arrived at another separate ward; Juvia had already awoken from her restless slumber. Her worried blue eyes had never once left an unconscious Gray who lay motionless on another bed, a distance away from her own. The water mage immediately looked up when she heard someone enter the room.

"How is Gray-sama doing?" Juvia demanded.

Erza smiled at the younger girl and nodded. "He overworked his body and overused his powers again but rest and time will heal him up in no time," she reassured the other Fairy Tail mage.

There was a look of relief on Juvia's face before it was replaced by the concerned look again. "And Vannessa?" she asked shyly.

At this, Erza's smile faded slightly. "I'm not sure about her current state but she was lost conscious earlier…after we managed to defeat the Oscura Siete leader."

Juvia tore her blue-eyed gaze from the ice mage and fixed them on Erza's brown ones. "What happened?"

"She was having a fever, according to Luka right after she fainted due to her dark magic and…" Erza trailed off, looking uncharacteristically doubtful. Vannessa had a lot of explaining to do.

"And what?" Juvia prodded, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I don't know…" the twenty-year-old woman finally answered. "But what I do know is that she owes us plenty of explanations."

Without another word, Erza stiffly turned on her heel and walked out of the room. "I'll bring you some food," she called over her shoulder.

"Juvia," Happy began awkwardly.

The eighteen-year-old mage looked down at the hovering cat in front of her face. It was rare that the blue cat talked to her; he was always hanging around his best friend, Natsu after all.

"Yes, Happy?" she asked shyly.

"I'm really glad you are okay…" the blue cat replied, looking at her with earnest, sincere eyes. " I was so worried about everyone…"

Juvia smiled at him and patted his head comfortingly. "Don't worry, Happy. We're Fairy Tail mages, aren't we; we always pull through no matter what happens, don't we?"

Happy grinned at her happily and nodded. "Yeah, we always do," he agreed wholeheartedly.

Just then, Luka entered the room. Juvia noticed the dark eye bags below her eyes and gaunt face.

"I see you're awake now," Luka remarked, smiling despite her exhaustion. "That's good; everyone's in stable condition now."

"And Vannessa?" Juvia questioned sharply.

The older woman only smiled at her, although it was a little forced this time. "That's up to her…I've already done all I can for her. Micaiah is in there with her."

"She'll be fine," Happy chimed in. "After all, she's one of us now!"

* * *

Vannessa felt like she was drifting in and out of consciousness and wakefulness, though she did not know where one began and the other ended. The haziness of red in her vision was starting to bother her as it suffocated her, pushing forcefully against her willpower to drive it away. The mental strain was pounding onto her brain, like a hammer did on an embedded nail and boy, did it hurt like hell. She knew that she needed to wake up but at the same time; she was reluctant to do so…at least not yet anyway. It was mortifying that she could not control the Devil's Staff after so long. She did not want to face Micaiah; she had let her down. For some unknown reason, she felt lonely even with Micaiah, never leaving her side.

**Vannessa Scott, you are nothing but a murderer who will live forever as one and **_**die **_**as one…!**

**Dragon Slayers like you are lesser than an earthworm, did you know that…?**

**You really can't save anyone, can you now…?**

_I really tried to protect my most cherished people…honestly I really did…_

_It's not like I'm trying to justify anything…it's not an excuse…_

_I am not a coward…! _

The tears began but she hardly did anything to stop them from flowing as they forced their way through her closed eyelids. She could feel the droplets of salty moisture travelling their way down the side of her face. But was it true?

Vannessa did not know; she was running away from her pre-destined path and managed to stumble onto an indefinite one. Truth be told, she was slightly intimidated by what lay in store for her. Maybe she _was_ a coward.

_Father had always reminded me of that…_

Everything she did was not enough to satisfy him…even after she was forced to murder _her_, Freya Arachne, Delphinea's Earth Dragon Slayer. Ultear impressed him to no ends; she could do anything better than her by tenfold. That woman was strong just as she was cunning. Vannessa possessed none of those qualities, that she knew it in herself. It was then she felt someone's breath in her ear which she could recognize anywhere.

"Vannessa, wake up…I know what you are thinking of but you aren't a coward…" Micaiah whispered. "You managed to defeat Shane in the end…not only that, you won against thieves, mages and even a demon. Just don't let your past overcome you and you aren't alone, not anymore…"

Vannessa heard Micaiah's voice break, as if she too was overcome by grief. "I know what you went through…it was pure torture but you have to depend on yourself to overcome it…I'll be here every step of the way to support you, I really love you a lot as my wielder, Vannessa and we've been through so much together, so please…"

Emotions that she had struggled to suppress after Delphinea's death broke through the fragile surface and filled her with its comforting warmth. Struggling, the Dragon Slayer tried to open her numb mouth to call out her best friend's name. "M-M-M-Mica-Micaiah…" she murmured.

"I'm here, Vannessa," was Micaiah's instantaneous reply as Vannessa felt fur brush against her cheek.

Slowly, the nineteen-year-old opened her eyes as Micaiah's white, furry face filled her blurry vision. She cracked a feeble smile and lifted one hand and placed it lightly on Micaiah's muzzle. "That's funny, Micaiah. You look like you have grown two heads and four eyes…"

In response, the white wolf barked happily and shoved her muzzle into the crook of Vannessa's neck in a wolf-y Micaiah hug. "Now, that's my Vannessa!"


	51. Chapter 50: A Bad Hair Day

Chapter 50: A Bad Hair Day

**Here we are! Another chapter specially for my dear readers! :) Love you guys so much for sticking with me, no matter how late I update. I also have new readers who favorite-d this story; do review, I would like to hear your thoughts as well! :D**

* * *

Within two days, everyone had more or less healed with the exception of Gray's still fractured arm and Vannessa's sprained wrist which were still in bandages. Those were definitely going to take some time to heal. Much to Lucy's apparent delight, they had finally gotten their much-deserved reward of 6,000,000 jewels each. Now, she would have more than enough to pay for her rent as well as shop for new clothes!

She smiled widely at the thought of going shopping as soon as she got back to Magnolia Town.

_Maybe I'll invite Vannessa along together with Levy…_

_Vannessa really need a fashion makeover…her white dress is simply unbecoming…_

She began whistling a happy tune under her breath as she tucked her luggage away in their train compartment. Finally, they were going back to Magnolia. Erza and the others had yet to arrive (The rest of them were helping Erza squeeze her stuff into two big suitcases). The episode of Vannessa's arrival and them fighting against the Oscura Siete will surely be part of her ongoing story. She could hardly wait to get started on it. Her rough outline for the chapters was already sketched out when they had spent a good amount of time recovering at Lady Luka's infirmary. In Lucy's opinion, it was time well spent. The eighteen-year-old plopped down onto one of the seat next to the window and sighed happily, looking out. Nothing in the world could break her happy bubble now, not even Natsu and Gray's constant squabbling, Happy's annoying remarks or Erza's trademark glare.

Just then, the door of the train compartment slid open with a loud bang, the glass rattling precariously in its frame from the impact. The eighteen-year-old squawked and almost fell off her seat. She placed a hand on her well-endowed chest. Her heart was pounding so hard. "Geez Natsu, don't you ever learn to knock?" she complained. "I nearly got a heart attack from the shock you gave me! Why –"

"Lucy, we have very bad news!" Natsu yelled, looking breathless from running.

"What is it?" Lucy demanded, nervously. She could almost visualize her happy bubble popping in her face.

Before Natsu could answer, Vannessa appeared next to him, holding something up, in her hands that made Lucy's heart almost stop beating for a moment. Vannessa watched in amusement as her friend turned pale and then an absolutely furious red the next minute.

"C-C-Can someone tell me what the _hell_ happened?" Lucy spat out maliciously, almost ready to strangle someone, which happened to be a certain pink-haired male Fire Dragon Slayer. Her eyes were drilled holes into Natsu's as she glared at him.

"I-I-I can explain," Natsu faltered slightly and shrank back in fear.

Vannessa could almost swear that Lucy had a fiery aura surrounding her body.

"Where is the other _idiot_, Vannessa?" Lucy spoke up, her voice even but dangerous.

As if on cue, a half-naked Gray strolled into the already-crowded (three's a crowd) compartment, his hands in his pockets of his black Bermudas and was followed by the love-struck Juvia. Erza entered not long after. "Geez, I almost _died_ when Erza tried to squeeze me inside her luggage when one of her pajama pants got entangled in my hair…probably mistaking me for her pajama bottom," Gray grumbled.

No one dared answer him; Erza did not even bother, everyone's eyes were fixed on Lucy.

"Do you mind if you guys step outside for a minute or so." Lucy did not mean that as a question but the three girls instantly complied, although Erza seemed slightly reluctant as she was tugged outside by her arm by Vannessa while Micaiah forced Juvia out with her muzzle. Lucy slid the door shut in their faces. Before long, the four of them heard loud sounds coming from the inside of the compartment. Micaiah winced when she heard a loud crash soon after.

"Uh, what's happening in there?" Juvia asked Erza uncertainly.

"Lucy appears to be beating the crap out of them," Erza deadpanned as she continued to peer through the glass pane of the wooden door.

"D-Does this happen all the time?" Vannessa spoke up nervously, frowning. "Coz' I hate to be around Lucy when she is in a bad mood."

The red-haired mage nodded sagely and placed a hand on the Dragon Slayer's shoulder. "Yeah, you shouldn't; trust me on this one."

"G-G-Gray-sama!" Juvia sobbed into her hands at the thought of her crush being abused.

Another crash interrupted their conversation mid-way. "T-Things seem to be getting rough in there," Vannessa pointed out. "S-Shouldn't we be doing something to stop this?"

"Anyway, what's gotten into Lucy?" Erza asked her, waving her concern away dismissively.

"Oh…they ruined those wigs."

Erza smirked. "Figures."

* * *

Soon, they heard the train's whistle, signaling that it was going to move off from Lady Slipper Town's station. A few minutes later, the door slid open and Lucy stepped outside, dusting her hands together, still looking peeved.

"_A-Ano ne_, L-L-Lucy?" Vannessa spoke up, looking hesitant.

"Don't worry Sa-chan; I won't go mental on you." Lucy gave her a smile. Then, she turned to the others. "You guys can come in now."

Wordlessly, the four of them entered. Vannessa could not help but swallow when she saw the other two Fairy Tail mages. Both sported variety of sizes of shiny red bumps on the top of their heads, black eyes and bruised, swollen cheeks. However, Natsu as usual came down with vehicle motion sickness in three seconds flat and was fast turning a sickly green in the face.

"Man! That hurts big time, Lucy!" Gray complained, rubbing his head.

Lucy's eyes flashed as she glared at him. "What did you say?"

The ice mage stiffened. "N-N-Nothing!" he squealed, backing down.

"Good."

"Gray-sama! _D-Daijoubu-ka_?" Juvia cried out anxiously as she went over to help her crush. She did not dare question Lucy or risk facing Lucy's wrath.

"Geez, now how am I going to explain to the shopkeeper that we saved a _whole _town by sacrificing his honorable wigs?" Lucy carped as she flung herself down on the seat beside Vannessa.

"Maybe you could tell him, the wigs got messed up because of humidity?" Vannessa suggested helpfully.

"Uhm, bad weather?" she tried again when she saw Lucy's confusion written clearly across her face.

Erza snorted. "Like that will ever happen," she answered rudely.

"Well, don't we all have bad hair days once in awhile?" Vannessa looked defensive.  
"Well I don't," the older woman replied, matter-of-factly. "Do _you_?"

Vannessa decided to back down when she could sense the hidden challenge laced in her voice. "I-I do…sometimes."

"Maybe your shampoo isn't right for you?" Juvia chimed in. "I don't have problems with my hair too."

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer shook her head. "My shampoo is as normal as they come –"

"Why are we talking about _hair_ anyway?" Natsu interjected loudly, recovering from his sickness just enough.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and shot him a dangerous look in response. The Dragon Slayer almost instantly snapped his mouth shut and indulged himself in being motion sick again. "Sorry Luce, just pretend I didn't say anything at all…"

"Do you use cheap shampoo maybe?" Juvia offered.

"Excuse me but can we get back to our topic that needs to be urgently addressed, at the moment?" Lucy spoke up suddenly.

"Well Lucy, the perfect solution to your question would be to _buy_ the wigs instead of just putting them on loan," Erza answered flatly.

"Yeah, that's the only thing I can think of anyway," she sighed, looking deflated. "Thanks to these two idiots," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

An hour's ride later, both Natsu and Micaiah were more than happy to jump out of the train and put as much distance as they could between it and themselves. Micaiah yawned and stretched her body, feeling her cramped muscles loosen. She hated vehicles, they were things that was not of her control neither was there enough space for her nor wolf-y travelling rights. The eight of them had finally arrived back at Magnolia Town. Vannessa knew almost immediately what she had to do after this quest, the moment she had stepped off from the platform.

_The four-day time limit is almost up by noon today…_

_Blue Pegasus or Fairy Tail…_

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer already knew what her decision was. This mission served to make her mind up, like her previous S-class mission that she did with the Blue Pegasus mages.

"I'll meet you guys back at the guild later," Lucy announced before leaving to sort things out with the wigs' shopkeeper, those damaged wigs in her hands. "Oh before I forget, I am cutting the money out of your shares, boys," Lucy called out from over her shoulder. "Since it was your fault, you ruined them in the first place."

"EEEEHHHH?" Natsu, Happy and Gray shouted in unison.

Erza, Vannessa and Juvia shared discreet smiles amongst themselves.

"Don't worry, Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed out. "Juvia will gladly share her Jewels with you!"

* * *

"We're back!" Natsu yelled out, announcing the group's arrival to the other Fairy Tail mages as soon as he threw open the entrance doors.

"_Okaeri mina_! (Welcome back everyone!)" Mirajane greeted them with a warm smile.

"_Tadaima_,(I'm here)" Vannessa spoke up shyly as she took a seat at the counter with Micaiah lying beside her.

Both Erza and Juvia went over to join her while Natsu, Happy and Gray hurried over to another table to stuff themselves with food.

"Where's Lucy?" Mirajane asked them.  
The other three mages shared a look between themselves before Erza decided to answer Mirajane's question. "She went to town for a bit to settle some stuff."

Mirajane nodded. "And how did the mission go?" To emphasize her point, she gestured towards Vannessa's bandaged wrist. "What happened to your hand?"

The Dragon Slayer shook her head. "It's nothing; I just happen to always get myself injured is all. Besides, we did manage to defeat those thieves."

Erza nodded, a bored expression crossing over her features. "It's not like they were strong or anything, more like foolish cowards than anything else."

Both Vannessa and Juvia smiled uncomfortably at her but nodded in agreement anyway. They had learnt never to cross Erza's path…the risk was too high and they could not afford that.

"Villains are usually just cowards anyway," another voice spoke up suddenly.

"Lucy!" Vannessa grinned.

"_Okaeri_, Lucy!" Mirajane welcomed her as the younger mage took a seat beside Vannessa.

"_Tadaima_!" Lucy said, smiling.

Just then, the guild master appeared. "Welcome back, everyone!" he announced as everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. He then turned his gaze to the Dark Dragon Slayer and Vannessa met his eyes directly.

"So, have you decided?" Makarov asked her. "The mission that you took together with Natsu and the others must have given you an idea what this guild is about."

She could all eyes on her. Lucy squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Vannessa?" Erza spoke up. "What is your decision; do you want to join us?"


	52. Chapter 51: Fairy Tail Insignia

Chapter 51: Fairy Tail Insignia

**Hi, people! Here we go, another update! Ah yes, thanks for the reviews! :) Aww...really appreciated those and made me smile! Do keep reading...Laxus is coming, very very soon (*evil laughter) **

"Vannessa?" Erza spoke up. "What is your decision; do you want to join us?"

Vannessa looked down at Micaiah and they shared a covert look. She did not fail to catch the brief, almost imperceptible nod from the Wraith. The _Gespenst _had given her approval. Vannessa looked up once again and met Makarov's aged eyes directly.

"Well?" he urged, awaiting her reply.

The nineteen-year-old's face broke into a small smile and nodded. "But before that…I-I feel that I need to tell you something first."

"About?" Lucy spoke up, her face mirroring her confusion.

Vannessa looked at her before gazing at everyone in turn. "I…I'm a Dragon Slayer…"

At this, the other Fairy Tail mages began to stir and mutter amongst themselves.

"Why aren't I surprise," Gray muttered under his breath.

Only Erza remained quiet throughout; she had sort of guessed it during their fight against the leader of the Oscura Siete. She had managed to put two and two together when Vannessa told the gang that she was a Dark magic user.

"But I'm the Dark Dragon Slayer…" Vannessa added, this time a little hesitant.

As if on cue, Micaiah stepped up next to Vannessa protectively, her silver eyes regarding everyone with a sharp gaze. Everyone stopped talking and stared at her openly.

"Your foster father is the Dark Dragon?" Natsu questioned suddenly.

Vannessa nodded wordlessly and looked down at her feet, expecting negative remarks thrown her way.

"He disappeared on July 7, of the year X777?" Gajeel demanded.

Vannessa's eyes widened at this. "Eh?"

"That's why you are looking for a guild isn't it, for somewhere to belong in." Natsu continued.

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer smiled uneasily at this. Her reason for joining this guild was not that neither did her foster father disappear on that particular day…

"Yeah, I guess so," she answered carefully. The girl was still wary of her Fairy Tail friends; she did not want to divulge anything further other than what she had initially decided. "Y-You don't mind about me being a Dark magic user, do you?"

"Course' not!" Natsu answered without thinking twice. "You're one of the good guys so what do you say, Vannessa?"

The Dark Dragon Slayer broke into a huge smile and nodded. "I'll join here."

"Wise choice indeed, Vannessa-chan!" Makarov said before raising his glass to her.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Sa-chan!" Lucy told her with a grin as they clinked glasses with one another in a toast.

"Thanks!"

"There's one more thing that you missed out," Mirajane spoke up suddenly, holding up one finger and winked at Vannessa.

"Eh?" Vannessa blinked at her, looking perplexed.

"What's that, Mira?" Lucy asked.

Mirajane leaned forward and motioned for Vannessa to come nearer. "You need the Fairy Tail mark." She placed the magic stamp tool on the table surface from underneath the shelf of the counter. "Where do you want your Fairy Tail mark?"

"On my neck please," Vannessa answered and bared the exposed skin on her neck, tilting her head and gathered her hair to one side.

"That's an odd place to put it," Mirajane remarked but she complied anyway. She pressed the stamp into the Dragon Slayer's skin. Vannessa felt her skin tingle with magic as a white-colored Fairy Tail mark imprinted itself onto her skin.

"You're a part of us now, Vannessa," Mirajane replied, smiling. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

* * *

"Now, let's get you an apartment!" Lucy declared once she, Vannessa, Micaiah and Levy left the guild for an 'all-day girl's day-out' (Erza was not invited of course).

"You could stay with us at Fairy Hills, you know," blue-haired Levy suggested shyly.

"The rent there is expensive!" Lucy pointed out. "100, 000 Jewels a month, that's a bomb!"

"But they do offer you good stuff for that kind of money," Levy argued back. "They have a lobby, a private library, an open bath area and…you even get to decorate your own room in any way you like it to be."

"Who are us anyway?" Vannessa asked quietly, ignoring Levy's previous statement. She was not interested in décor or services offered; she just wanted a cheap place to stay in was all.

"Hmm, there is Erza, Bisca, Juvia, Laki, Evergreen and of course, me."

"And what about you, Lucy?"

"I live on my own, quite a short distance away from Fairy Tail," Lucy answered. "It's cheaper there though, only 70,000 Jewels a month but its cozy and stuff," she added.

"If you don't mind, I prefer to stay on my own as well and a cheap rent would definitely be a plus point too."

"Then why don't you rent out an apartment somewhere near Lucy's?" Levy offered helpfully. "Both of you could be neighbors too!"

"Great idea!" Lucy squealed, looking excited by the prospect. "Why not? Soon after, we can do some shopping too!"

Without waiting for Vannessa's response, the two of them each took hold of Vannessa's arms and dragged a somewhat confused Dragon Slayer with them, with Micaiah trailing after the three mages.

* * *

"All you need to do is just sign this contract, here and we're a done deal!" the agent told the Dark Dragon Slayer with a greedy smile as he rubbed his hands together anxiously and motioned to the piece of paper with typewritten details on it on the table before Vannessa.  
"Go on; sign it, Sa-chan!" Lucy urged as she handed her friend a quill.

Vannessa stared down at the stumpy little man who stared watchfully back up at her with beady eyes that belonged to those of a criminal's. The Dark Dragon Slayer could sense the dark emotions within that man and she shivered from its intensity. She was more attuned to these dark emotions of humans, ever since Micaiah's power combined itself with hers. She opened her mouth to speak but Micaiah's paw was on her feet before she could say anything. Vannessa closed her mouth and took Lucy's quill without another word and signed her name with a professional flourish.

"You need me to pay this month rent and the deposit upfront right?" Vannessa spoke up quietly as she dug around in her bag for her purse.

"Yes, that is what's stated in the contract…" the agent answered as he waited for her money impatiently.

Vannessa could feel his eyes boring into her as he watched her like a hawk as she counted out the correct amount. "I will pay in full for every month but there is one condition I would like to bring up…which I hope you will see to it."

"The condition being?" he asked carefully.

"Should I need to leave immediately without a moment's notice, I will simply pack up and leave without notifying you of a month's notice."

The agent smiled nervously and dapped at his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief and nodded. "Yes, that wouldn't be a problem unless you pay me for that very month you are leaving."

"By the days I stay," she cut in sharply, her eyes darkening.

The agent swallowed and nodded hastily. "Yes, yes by the days," he repeated. "Funny, that was something someone said to me the last time round though…" he mumbled under his breath.

Once the agreement was made, Vannessa rewarded him with the due payment and he left the apartment, shutting the door politely behind him with a soft click.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Lucy whirled around to face her as soon as the agent left.

Vannessa turned to her and smiled. "He carries a very bad aura around him and I sensed him."

"Wow," Levy breathed. "I didn't know you could _sense_ people's auras."

The Dragon Slayer shook her head. "I don't, let's just say I am very sensitive to dark emotions like fear, greed and stuff like that."

"That's deep," Lucy remarked teasingly.

In response, both Levy and Vannessa burst out laughing.

"So, how do you like your apartment?" Lucy asked, breathless from laughing.

Vannessa looked around at the empty space consisting of only a bed pushed against the far corner of the room, next to a dirt-stained glass window with an adjoined bathroom which was in a similar state as the window and a chest of drawers right next to the bathroom door. "I would love it if it's brand-new," she answered. "But I guess second-hand would have to do."

"But I wonder what happened to the last tenant," Levy added, looking thoughtful.

"Maybe never been around much, I guess," Lucy replied.

"Or maybe that person hasn't been staying around in here much and the agent just kicked him out like that and declared it unused," Vannessa told them. "You might never know what he is up to…he is sure one sneaky person with lots of dirty tricks up his similarly dirty sleeve…"


	53. Chapter 52: A Little Girl

Chapter 52: A Little Girl

Vannessa let out a deep sigh as she leaned back and wiped her moist brow. The nineteen-year-old inspected her work, her eyes travelling every inch of the glass pane of the window. Her sharp ears could detect sounds and loud protesting grumbles from the bathroom, where Micaiah, in her Wraith form was 'helping' her clean up the mess. The Dark Dragon Slayer smiled and continued to work on the window. The three of mages had already spent most of the afternoon at the nearest shopping mall, choosing and buying some random furniture and curtains to make Vannessa's apartment more 'homey'.

"Remind me again why do I, the _great _Gespenst of the Devil's Staff have to do such menial work?" Micaiah complained. "Cleaning toilets is a job beneath me!"

"Because it's dirty, Micaiah!" Vannessa called back over her shoulder, grinning. "I'll come help you once I'm done here!"

"Why didn't you let them help you out instead?" she continued.

Vannessa wiped at a stubborn spot. "I didn't want to trouble them with _my_ apartment cleaning, that's why!"

There was a pause after that but Micaiah's grumbling continued soon after. Vannessa smiled fondly but kept mum as she continued working on the window. Simple lacy white curtains hung and framed the now spotless glass window. The Dragon Slayer the focused her attention on the bed; the mattress needed to be aired out…who knows how long it must have been there. She hated to think about who was sleeping on it…much less even know what that person did on it. Wrinkling her nose, she picked it up. Sweeping, dusting and mopping were her subsequent chores before she laid the huge, brown carpet on the floor.

By the time the pair was done with the 'spring-cleaning', it was already late evening. Both Vannessa and Micaiah (now in her wolfy form) stepped back to survey their handiwork. The white wolf was equally excited to show Vannessa what she was up to in the bathroom all this while. It was sparkling clean! All of a sudden, their tummies started their rumblings.

"All that toiling made me hungry," Micaiah remarked as she sat up on her hind legs and rubbed a paw on her exposed belly.

"Yeah me too," Vannessa agreed, smiling sheepishly. "We can go see what Fairy Tail has got to offer."

Before Micaiah could answer, the front door opened and both Lucy and Levy spilled in, holding goodies.

"We brought food!" Levy's voice rang out sweetly.

"That's the tastiest thing I've ever heard today!" Micaiah whispered to Vannessa before she slyly bounded over to the blue-haired mage and rubbed her body against her leg. Her blue eyes looked up adoringly into Levy's eyes, begging for her share of the meal.

"Aww Micaiah," Levy scratched her behind the ears as the Wraith basked in the attention. "Aren't you just the cutest thing!" she cooed.

Micaiah yipped at her in response and began doing a weird dance around her.

"Traitor!" Vannessa muttered under her breath as she smiled affectionately at her best friend before going over to tuck in to the food, the other two mages brought.

* * *

"I'm stuffed!" Lucy announced as she leaned back against Vannessa's bed, massaging her stomach, looking satisfied.

"Me too," Levy groaned as she lay flat on her back with Micaiah beside her.

"Yeah," Vannessa groaned, rubbing her own belly. "Thanks for the jelly doughnuts too."

Just then, there a sharp rap on the door and everyone turned to look. Reluctantly, Vannessa got up and dragged herself over to the door. However before she could turn the knob, the door itself was flung wide open. The nineteen-year-old mage jerked herself backwards in time before it could come into contact with her face. Vannessa stared wide-eyed at the woman before her. "E-Erza…?" she stammered.

Without waiting for an invitation, Erza stepped inside Vannessa's apartment and folded her arms. "I knocked but nobody came to the door," she said snootily.

_It wouldn't hurt to at least wait for three seconds…_

"Well, I was…at least about to do that," Vannessa replied pointedly as to which the twenty-year-old duly ignored. She began scrutinizing the apartment and the four of them watched her, pacing up and down. "Well, what do you think of Vannessa's apartment?" Lucy spoke up finally after a long silence.

"Not bad," Erza answered as she began to pull open the drawers. "What are you doing?" Vannessa demanded, walking up to her.

Erza held something up for everyone to see and almost instantly, Vannessa squawked and leapt at her and snatched it away, stuffing it back into the drawer. Her face was red as she whirled around to face Erza. "What –"

"Your underwear isn't sexy enough Vannessa, compared to Lucy's. It's just simple white panties."

Vannessa's face grew a darker shade of red. "Should we even be talking about this?" she hissed with mortification.

"Why are you bringing up _my _underwear for?" Lucy protested.

Erza shrugged her shoulders, already losing interest and plunked herself down on Vannessa's bed with her arms folded across her chest. "I came to see how you are doing," she continued as if nothing had just happened before. "Else you might want to come to Fairy Hills."

Vannessa smiled nervously at her and shook her head hastily. "No, I think I will be fine here, thank you."

Before Erza could answer, there was another loud knock on the door which turned into a ruckus of fists pounding on the thick wood. Vannessa ran over to open it but again, she had to yank her body back as the door swung open without warning to reveal the rest of the gang. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Evergreen and Fried tumbled in. Vannessa almost fainted; the number of people was increasing and her apartment could hardly hold the four of them as it was. "Hi Sa-chan!" they chorused before each of them indulged themselves in their own activities.

"Hi…?" the Dark Dragon Slayer trailed off uncertainly as she watched them with a baffled look.

Almost instantly, both Natsu and Happy took up residence on Vannessa's bed.

"NATSU, THIS ISN'T THE PLACE AND TIME TO TAKE A DRAGON NAP!" Lucy started nagging.

"A dragon needs his daily night nap, Luce," Natsu answered.

Gray, Erza and Juvia were engaged in card warfare at Vannessa's small desk cum dining table (how they got the cards was unknown).

"Why can't you just play cards at the guild instead?" Lucy shouted.

Mirajane, Levy and Fried were involved in a serious, animated conversation.

"Is a conversation so urgent that it needs to take place at Vannessa's apartment?" Lucy screamed.

No one answered her and continued with whatever they were doing. The eighteen-year-old blond sighed in defeat and went over to join the rest in chatter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Evergreen was dissecting Vannessa's face carefully, taking in every inch of her skin. Vannessa smiled nervously and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I-Is something the matter, Evergreen?" she asked.

"I still am wondering why Laxus have taken a sudden liking to a girl like you of all people," Evergreen answered.

Almost immediately, Vannessa grew defensive. "Why not; I mean we're friends after all," she argued.

"But _you_?" Evergreen's eyes narrowed.

"Why can't it be _me_?" the Dark Dragon Slayer shot back.

"You're just like…just like…like –"

"Like what?" she demanded sharply.

"Like a little girl!" Evergreen screeched, finishing her sentence.

Vannessa's eyes widened and her mouth open and closed in shock. "I-I am NOT a little _girl_!"

"Yes you are; the way you look and dress proves every bit the innocent child you are!" Evergreen declared.

"NO!" Vannessa answered fiercely, the apples of her cheeks turning a tad red from anger.

"See, you're even blushing!" Evergreen said pointedly. "You are just a child!"

"I'm nineteen!" Vannessa protested.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'kid adult' before?"

Vannessa folded her arms and shook her head stubbornly. "No, I haven't."

"Well, now you do, don't you?"

"Did you come all the way out here just to argue with me?" Vannessa shot back. "Cause' I really don't need it."

Evergreen's eyes flashed and she glared at the younger mage who was standing before her, looking ready to strangle her. Evergreen rolled her eyes at her and walked off, joining Lucy and the others.

* * *

Vannessa was still pretty annoyed even by the time everyone left her apartment. It was close to midnight and she was getting crabbier by the minute; even Micaiah stayed away from her. The argument between Evergreen and her had left her with a bad taste in her mouth and it stayed ever since, leaving her in a foul mood. What she really needed right now, was sleep and peaceful silence to recover her magic after that last quest she took.

"I am not a kid adult," she muttered under her breath for the umpteenth time as she dressed herself for bed. She yanked at her nightdress (nightdress printed with fluffy white sheep, by the way) angrily over her tummy and flipped her long pink hair over her shoulders. Then, she slid underneath the white sheets and was followed by Micaiah, cuddling against her. The pink-haired girl was about to lean over to flip the night light switch, off when there was yet another knock on the door.

"Good thing I locked the door," Vannessa mumbled and lay back down with Micaiah. She closed her eyes and tried to drown out the sounds of the knocks which were getting insistent and louder by the minute.

"I'M NOT GOING TO OPEN THE DOOR FOR ANYONE ANYMORE!" the Dragon Slayer yelled out furiously. "YOU GUYS CAN STAY OUTSIDE FOR ALL I CARE!"

In response, the stranger started hammering on the door.

"No way, am I going to open that freaking door even if I live to a hundred years!" Vannessa hissed and shifted her position on the bed to make herself more comfortable.

"I think we should open it and see who it is; the neighbors will start getting angry you know," Micaiah advised.

"It should be any one of them," Vannessa protested. "Don't worry, it will cease in a minute."

As soon as those words left her mouth, the pounding stopped. Both Micaiah and Vannessa shared a look between themselves.

"I didn't think it would be _that _quick," Vannessa added nervously. She sat up and stared straight at the door, her ears strained for any movement. Micaiah's ears were pricked up and listening.

"That person's still there," the Dragon Slayer whispered, her heart starting to beat rapidly in her chest. Indeed, Micaiah could sense it as well; there was awkward and slow movements outside and then a sound of a key being inserted into the lock. Vannessa's eyes widened and she stared at Micaiah. "I didn't know other people had keys to my apartment too!" she hissed, jumping out of bed.

"It could be a thief!" Micaiah suggested, her lips pulled back in a feral snarl.

The mage's eyes narrowed at this. "I've had enough of them ever since that last train ride to Magnolia Town," she remarked, shivering at the memory of it. "Besides, thieves don't make so much noise when they want to break into their victim's house."

"Perhaps this one is different," Micaiah answered promptly. "Maybe he likes making a commotion when he wants to steal."

Hardly any words passed from Vannessa's lips when the door swung open. The Dark Dragon Slayer's mouth dropped open; even Micaiah was frozen in place. There was only silence as the pair stared at the person who stood before them.

"Jesus, what the hell are you two doing in _my _apartment?"

"LAXUS?" Vannessa squealed out, breathlessly.

* * *

**A/N: Omg, what smart readers I have...*Sighs* Oh well, I thought I could at least surprise you all with it... . Anyways, this here is a little early update for you all because I just finished my exams and I came straight back home to finish this especially for you all! Thank you! :) Oh, and do review! **


	54. Chapter 53: A Night to Remember

Chapter 53: A Night to Remember

**Hey dearies, first of all I wanna thank you all for your GREAT reviews! I even got new readers too! *grinning like a fool* Now going through each one of your reviews with my replies to them;**

_beautiful-surreal:Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews! _

_D: Aww, sorry about the cliffys . I do that sometimes…HAHA!_

_Bahamut PURE: Honestly, writing that arc was the most difficult part of the story so far, (almost died) trying to come up with different fight scenes repeatedly for all the characters. Glad you liked it so far!_

_Shiary: Yup, and the best thing is he is here to stay for the subsequent chapters until I get tired of him (just kidding!) ;)_

_.Sky.00__: Yes, __I'll promise to deliver more romance (below) ;)_

_Midoripoet: Oh, that's a good question: Laxus always leaves the door unlocked and also, he is REALLY drunk (explanation & description below._

_TheOnyxRose: Yup, he is back…for now! HAHA! _

_Code Halo:Oh, oh, oh…it was reaaalllly long since Laxus appeared…but I really couldn't find another place to insert Laxus's appearance until I felt it was right which is about now… ._

_Wicked Vodka: Yup, he's back! Yes, you may call me Vamp, no worries about that! It really is an enjoyment to write this story and read all your reviews in return for my hard work! _

_lenie954: He's back and here to re-torture Vannessa again… Haha! _

_Hirakofan:Why, thank you so much! I will continue this story…as long as my brain juices don't dry up… XD_

_Van Basten: Yeah, I've noticed that…hmm, with the attack names, I figured that I could follow along the lines of Wendy's attacks which doesn't seem to precede with the phrase 'Sky Dragon'…Hibiki & Ren have personalities whom I guess, depends on how individuals perceive them coz they aren't really emphasized much…do correct me if I am wrong though…anyways, I am glad that do like the story thus far…_

* * *

"Laxus…?" Vannessa breathed as she took a step forward, unable to believe her eyes.

It was then she smelt it; the strong and sharp stench of alcohol. It was practically reeking from his every pore. She wrinkled her nose instinctively and took a step back from him. He staggered forward, his arm outstretched, reaching for her as his duffel bag dropped to the floor with a loud thump.

"Vannessa…" he whispered huskily, his breathing ragged and heavy.

The Dragon Slayer took another small step backwards; this wasn't the way she pictured how she and Laxus would meet each other again. It was wrong…everything looked and sounded wrong and alien to her.

"Laxus, what's wrong with you?" Vannessa's voice sounded uncertain. This was the first time that she had seen him in a drunken and pathetic state like this. His face looked emaciated and pale, devoid of colour and a healthy glow; his skin was dry and bruised in some places. There was a cut on his forehead. There were dark rings underneath his eyes. His clothes were in a mess and his white shirt was practically in tatters. "What happened to you?" she demanded, her voice stronger this time and she stood her ground, allowing him to approach her and hence closing the distance between them.

Finally, there was but an inch between the two and she stared directly into his eyes, up at him. "Laxus…?" she murmured softly.

His eyes lit up slightly as his hand went to her cheek. Vannessa shivered at his touch; his hand was so cold!

"I'm so glad you're alright…" he mumbled quietly before his eyes closed and he fell forward.

"Laxus?" Vannessa gasped out in shock and instinctively, went forward to catch him before he fell.

_Dear god…_

Indeed, he was absolutely heavy underneath all that muscle and she was instantly onto her knees on the floor, trying to support both his weight and hers as well. "Laxus? Laxus?"

She began shaking his shoulders to get him to wake but it was futile. Her knees were starting to get sore; for one instant, she wished that she had a taller frame. She shifted herself to a more comfortable position and forced him upright. Something was definitely wrong here. Together, the pair helped Laxus, half-carrying and half-dragging him over to Vannessa's bed. She was breathing heavily by the time she pushed Laxus onto the bed.

"He sure is fat for a mage his size!" Micaiah commented, wheezing.

Vannessa did not answer her as she placed one hand lightly over Laxus's forehead. "Oh no, he's having a real bad fever!" the nineteen-year-old spoke up, panicked. "What do we do? What do we _do_?" She was wringing her hands and starting to get worked up into a frenzy. Micaiah watched her wielder spinning around, clutching at her head. "_What do we do_? I don't know what to do! What to do, Micaiah?" The Dark Dragon Slayer began pacing up and down. Micaiah sighed and finally padded over to her wielder. "Vannessa calm yourself down first," Micaiah instructed. "You have to go about this systematically and rationally and _not _in the panicked state that you are in now...you will probably kill him in the process…"

* * *

Vannessa emerged from the bathroom a second later, carrying a wooden bowl filled cold water and a white terry cloth. Micaiah stood by his bed side protectively and watched her wielder's every movement. The nineteen-year-old girl dipped the white cloth into the water before wringing it and dapped at his skin gently, then placing the cloth onto his forehead. She knew that she had to keep changing the cloth once it got warm.

"You have to take his shirt off," Micaiah added, shamelessly.

The Dark Dragon Slayer's eyes widened in horror at this. "I-I'm supposed to be the one doing that?" she shrieked in a soft voice, her whole face turning beet red.

"I don't see anyone else around," the wolf replied flatly.

Vannessa knew that what Micaiah was saying was the truth; she had no other choice if she wanted Laxus to get better. The Dragon Slayer felt her face turning hot as if her skin was melting off and she swallowed as she slowly but reluctantly straddled atop Laxus motionless but breathing body. She leaned over and began to unbutton his shirt, one button by one button, her hands trembling. The poor girl was starting to sweat as beads of perspiration formed on her temple from the effort. Micaiah knew that her wielder was struggling but the girl had to learn about male contact when she had never did in her entire nineteen years of life with the exception of her father, of course. The wolf made neither move nor any attempt to help her out.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to her, she managed to tug the torn shirt out from underneath the twenty-two-year-old, heaving from the effort. Her arms were aching just doing that simple task of removing a shirt. It was absurd! Yet, she did not know why…

* * *

It was already four in the morning when Micaiah fell asleep on the carpet while watching Vannessa tend to Laxus. Vannessa was dozing in and out of slumber; her eyelids were heavy with sleep. She could hardly even take forty winks…the cloth would definitely get warm if she were to close her eyes. Dragging herself over to her desk, Vannessa dragged a chair over to Laxus's bed side and sat down, but not before pulling up the blankets for the umpteenth time that had gone astray, over Laxus. Her eyes were still focused on him as she drew her legs to her chest, hugging them close to her body and placed her chin on her knees.

She needed to do something to keep herself awake; else she would fall asleep simply by sitting just like that. The question was what? What was she supposed to do?

"_Dad_…?"

Vannessa stiffened and her eyes went over to Laxus. "Laxus?" she called his name out softly.

"_Dad, please don't leave me here…" _

The blond-haired mage's head swung left to right, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. His hands were clenched into fists. "_No…Dad, please stay…I'll be alone here…" _

"Laxus…!" Vannessa leapt out of her seat and rushed over to him.

"_Dad…"_ Laxus's voice came out so harsh, yet heart-rending and defeated; there was sorrow and loneliness lacing his tone. "_Please…"_

Tears squeezed past his shut eyelids and crept their way, down the sides of his face. "_Don't leave me…"_

The Dark Dragon Slayer's face mirrored sadness as she took one of his clenched fists into her own hands, squeezing it tightly and comfortingly. "Laxus, I'm here for you…you're not alone, not anymore…" she whispered softly into his ear. The Dark Dragon Slayer had never seen this side of Laxus…the vulnerable part of him that he took great lengths to cover up and got Vannessa and many others fooled in the process.

_He could feel but he just didn't want to show that part of him…_

_Something that he had always hated…was being vulnerable…_

He stopped suddenly, his hand swiftly gripping hers. "Vannessa…?" he croaked out as his eyes opened and focused themselves on her purple ones.

"I'm right here," the girl replied with a warm smile.

He looked at her for one long moment, studying her before he scowled at her. "Your face is too close for comfort, brat. Move!"

The moment was broken. Vannessa's smile dropped from her face completely and almost immediately she scooted away from him. "I'm sorry," she said, almost sarcastically.

_Is this what he has to tell me, the first thing he sees me…? I took care of him almost the whole night…!_

He tried to sit up and impulsively Vannessa went over to help him up but he jerked his arm away. "I don't need help just to sit," Laxus said a little too stridently. "I'm not a retard."

The Dragon Slayer stood up and glared at his blond head before turning away in a huff. "How grateful you are," she muttered under her breath.

_Is this the only 'thanks' that I get from him…?_

She picked up the cloth and bowl and strode off into the bathroom without another word. As she washing the cloth and bowl in the sink, Laxus appeared at the doorway, his hair in disarray and half-naked. "Do you mind, brat?" Laxus demanded, motioning for her to get out.

"Can't you see that I'm washing these?" Vannessa shot back, glowering at the man through the mirror.

"Fine, then I'm sure you don't mind me doing my personal business, huh?"  
Vannessa's eyes widened in shock that she almost dropped the bowl. "You wouldn't dare…" she trailed off.

"This is legally _my _apartment and _my _bathroom…so I can do anything I want to here, brat." As if wanting to prove his point, the blond-haired mage went over to the toilet and started to undo his belt.

In response, Vannessa shrieked and dropped her bowl into the sink before fleeing to the comfort of the bedroom, away from the disgusting sight.

Laxus could hardly resist a smile as it crept onto his lips and he shook his head. "Oh and close that door behind ya," he hollered over his shoulder. That girl was definitely worth his while to tease after all…she gets so hot and bothered so easily. He hated to admit it but he felt his heart speed up when Vannessa's face was in close proximity to his…well, at least just a little. A second later, Laxus heard the bathroom door slam shut with a loud bang and he chuckled.

_But I wondered what happened last night…?_

* * *

"Geez, how I _hate _him now!" Vannessa muttered under her breath as she fanned at her warm cheeks, pacing up and down the entire length of the room. "There wasn't even a word of thanks coming from those lips of his!"

Indeed, he had not changed his cocky attitude even for a bit when she had left him to travel to Magnolia Town. Although it had been a few days, it seemed that it was too long a separation. Honestly, she felt euphoric the moment she saw him entering the apartment. She had never felt so completed…yet safe in her entire life. But now…

"That arrogance of his has GOT to GO!" Vannessa continued talking to no one in particular. "And that goes for my stupid blushing cheeks! Why the hell am I blushing for every single little thing?"

She patted her cheeks and shook her head, as if trying to shake the blush off.

"What's gotta go?" Laxus asked her suddenly as he came out of the bathroom, wiping his face with a towel.

The Dark Dragon Slayer squawked and whirled around. "You've got to stop scaring me half to death!" Vannessa screeched out. "And th-th-that towel, THAT'S MINE!" She stalked over to him and plucked the yellow towel out of his hands.

He smirked. "It's not a surprising thing, considering the _stench_."

Her eyes narrowed and she scowled at him. "W-W-What stench?" The poor nineteen-year-old was blushing now.

"Smell it and see for yourself," he deadpanned before heading over to the bed. Vannessa watched him from the corner of her eyes before she sighed heavily and went back into the bathroom to freshen up. She figured that she might as well head over to the guild, seeing as dawn was breaking. She wondered if Laxus behaved like that to all the guild members as well.

_Fancy, sharing an apartment with Laxus, I sure am starting to regret it now…_

_I didn't know that the previous tenant was HIM…!_

Last night was definitely a night to remember. It was _pure _torture.


	55. Chapter 54: Truth be Told

Chapter 54: Truth to be told

WARNING: This chapter will be slightly rated because of the profanities. 

It had never crossed his mind once the moment he saw Vannessa…about the problems that he would have to face when he told her just that one white lie. He did not belong to the Fairy Tail guild…at least not anymore. Nevertheless, now that he did, once his mind was not fogged up and messy like last night when he decided to go on a thoughtless drinking binge.

_I shouldn't have come back here…_

Why he had decided to indulge himself in a drinking competition was something that he could never decipher…maybe he worried about these two pests too much. Laxus's eyes travelled over to a smiling and laughing Vannessa who was now sitting at the desk with Micaiah, indulging themselves with some leftovers from last night's meal. He had feigned sleep but he was actually watching the girl, wondering how he was supposed to approach the topic at hand. She would think that he was a liar after what they had all been through. Didn't she tell him about her past…? Her real identity…?

He should not have lied to her back then. But, what use will be regretting about what has been said earlier? He knew that he should have thought about what he needed to say, that time itself. The milk was spilt…there was no use crying over it. He knew that as well but it was easier said than done.

A screeching sound alerted Laxus that the pink-haired mage had finished her breakfast and was about to take her leave as she pushed her chair back and got up. Almost instantly, he sat up in bed just as she was putting on her shoes. He cleared his throat loudly, signaling that he was awake.

"Oh, so you're awake; did you sleep well?"

There was a note of sarcasm in her voice but Laxus decided to let it slide. He got out of bed and walked over to her in three long strides. "Don't tell anyone that I am here, got that?"

He watched Vannessa's eyes narrow suspiciously as she regarded him guardedly. "Why is that?" she asked him finally after a moment's pause.

"I don't want people barging into my apartment is all; I want peace and quiet," he answered rudely.

For a moment, she looked like she did not believe him but finally, she nodded. "Alright, I won't but…" she trailed off.

Laxus's eyes narrowed at this. "But what?" he asked sharply.

Vannessa bit her lip and looked away. "Some of the guild members already know where I live."

The blond-haired mage could almost smack himself for his apparent folly. It was going to be obvious that the others would surely know where the new girl or Laxus's 'apprentice' was going to stay; he should have seen this coming.

"Laxus?" Vannessa called his name, her voice sounding small.

He blinked before clearing his throat once again. "Don't worry; I will leave before that, I only came here last night to get something that I left behind was all."

* * *

"You're leaving again?" Vannessa almost yelled out. She winced at her loud voice but she could not help it. Laxus had hardly been with them for even a day!

"Watch your volume, brat!" Laxus snapped, glaring at her.

"Why must you leave again? I thought you had already done the things that you needed to do?" Vannessa continued, disregarding Laxus's previous comment.

The twenty-two-year-old looked uneasy. "It's only halfway done," he answered hastily.

The Dragon Slayer's eyes narrowed at this and she took a step forward, her hands on her hips. "Just what are you up to?" she demanded, glaring up at him.

He glared right back. "I'm not up to something unlike you," he sneered. "I have more important stuff to do than to hang out with a brat like you."

The moment those words left his lips, he wished that he could take them back and swallow it down his throat. The hurt in her eyes was unmistakable and her expression fell. Vannessa shrank back, her eyes cast downwards. "Is that what you think of me?" she questioned him, this time in a soft voice. "I am nothing to you but a brat?"

Laxus swallowed but did not answer her.

The nineteen-year-old looked back up at him again, waiting for his response. "Am I?" she pressed.

The blond-haired mage turned his back to her. "You better get going."

Vannessa grabbed hold of his arm. "I asked you a question –"

Almost immediately, Laxus wrenched his arm from her grip. "I don't care."

The Dark Dragon Slayer, however was having none of it and she deliberately crossed his path, stopping him completely. "I _care_ even if you don't and I want an answer," she finished.

"Are _you_ threatening _me_?" Laxus snarled, his face distorted in fury.

She folded her arms, glaring at him in defiance. "You could say that and I am _not _leaving here until you tell me why."

* * *

"And do pray tell _why _must I tell you anything?" Laxus sneered, his voice becoming low and dangerous.

Vannessa knew that she was stepping into danger zone; the Laxus that stood before her was livid and there was a high possibility that she could get hurt in the process but the girl did not care. She wanted an answer.

"Cause' you owe me that much," she answered simply, smirking, aggravating him further.

"Wipe that disgusting smirk of your face," he spat venomously. "Heck, I don't fucking owe anyone nothin' ya' got that?"

"No."

His eyes darkened and he drew himself to his full height, glaring down at her. "Don't fucking try me, _Vannessa_," he hissed.

"I will…until I get a proper answer."

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, his hands clenching and unclenching themselves. "You know that you are making me very mad, don't you?"

"I know."

"So why are you provoking me further?" His eyes opened and refocused themselves on Vannessa's.

"Cause' I need an answer even if it means making you mad."

"I won't give you one."

Stubbornly, the girl stood her ground, her face determined. "I _will_ get you to spit it out." As soon as those words left her mouth, Vannessa found herself slammed against the wall with Laxus's face only inches away from hers.

"No one…not even you, are allowed to threaten me," he growled, his hands tightening themselves around her shoulders.

Vannessa's purple orbs never left Laxus's. "Why? Why do you keep pushing me away from you?" she asked him. "Why can't you just trust me?"

He smirked at this. "_Trust_?" he spat the word out. "It takes one to trust one."

"What are you talking about?" she asked sharply.

"You want _me _to trust_ you_ when you never did?" he shot back.

"I-I don't understand…" she trailed off weakly.

"You _killed _someone, didn't you, _Vannessa…_?"

* * *

ANOTHER CLIFFY~~~

A/N: Oh, happy birthday Wicked Vodka! (although it seems pretty much too late for birthday wishes) but really wish you all the best and stay happy and cheerful! For the rest of my dearest readers, thank you for your reviews!


	56. Chapter 55: Accepting the Unaccepted

Chapter 55: Accepting the Unaccepted

"You _killed _someone, didn't you, _Vannessa…_?"

The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened at this and her hands on his wrists tightened considerably. Micaiah growled a low, guttural sound deep from within her throat in a warning. Vannessa looked away from him. "Unhand me now…" her voice came out in a quiet snarl as her fingernails dug into his skin painfully.

"Who was it?" Laxus demanded, ignoring her previous command.

Her eyes flashed in anger as she turned them to him, the orbs transforming themselves into inky darkness. "Let go of me," she told him bitterly.

"Who was it that you murdered?" Laxus bellowed, shaking her violently.

"Release her, Laxus," Micaiah ordered sharply. "She'd have no reason to tell you anything."

"No, shit sherlock; that's why I'm askin' her." However, he allowed his hands to slacken as he stepped back.

Vannessa pushed him away and massaged her aching shoulders, her orbs resuming their normal color but the severe expression on her face did not let up. She turned her back to him as Micaiah went over to stand beside her wielder protectively. "How did you know about it?" she asked him, after she had taken a deep breath to steady herself. The nightmares of her past relieved from Shane's illusion magic had taken its toll on her mind and leaving her in a state of vulnerability…it was like everything had happened just yesterday. The memories were still fresh and they tore at her already broken heart. She had murdered an innocent without any mercy; that was a fact that she could never ever change.

"The reason I came back to Magnolia was to search you out but I heard you went on a mission with the gang so I waited –"

"But _who _was it that_ told _you?" Vannessa asked piercingly, through gritted teeth, her hands were clenched into tight fists.

"A guy going by the name of Valentine or somethin'…weird name for a guy though."

Her eyes narrowed at this. "Valentine…?" She had never heard of such a name. Acheron had made no mention of this neither did his name or Ultear's, for that matter pass Laxus's lips.

"I met Valentine two days prior in a bar, not far from Magnolia. I was _slightly _drunk…for some reason or other, when he mentioned the Dark Dragon Slayer," Laxus said, choosing his words carefully. He did not want to risk offending the nineteen-year-old anymore than he needed to. That guy had scorned Vannessa enough for him to get himself worked up; the only mocking she could receive was from him and no one else. So he did the most uncharacteristically foolish thing…and that was to challenge him to a drinking competition and then to a fight, which resulted in the bar to be blown into smithereens.

_He was strong for a guy with a weird name…_

"And?" Vannessa urged, waiting impatiently for him to continue.

"That was it," he finished lamely. "But is that true of what he spoke of; ya' murdered someone?"

Vannessa was silent for a moment before she turned to him; her expression so desperately sad and vulnerable. She nodded finally. "I did…it was my first time and _will _be the last time…"

Micaiah knew that every word that she uttered, the girl's spirit was slowly beginning to unravel and shatter again. She placed her head underneath the girl's trembling hand. Vannessa ran her hand absently through her fur, stroking her gently.

"I did not know what came over me at that time and before I knew what was happening I murdered Freya Arachne, the Earth Dragon Slayer and Delphinea's child…everything happened so fast…" Vannessa was crying openly now as she stood there, her body racking with emotional sobs. "I am a murderer…I'm stained with an innocent's blood…"

Before she knew it, Laxus had his arms around her as he gathered her up. "I'm sorry…" she whimpered into his chest. "I'm really sorry for not telling you about this earlier…I-I just didn't know how to…"

Laxus knew that Vannessa's foster father was behind all of this. This was his doing; everything, in fact…Vannessa was just his pawn. And yet, this girl was still so trusting like a child. She was trying to be strong and establish an independent life yet always seemed so vulnerable and broken inside.

"I trust you, Laxus..." Vannessa's hands tightened as she clutched at the back of his shirt.

The twenty-two-year-old awkwardly ran his hand through her pink tresses. "Yeah, I know…" he replied with embarrassment. Besides what was done, was done but he would never turn her away. Vannessa was a good girl, he knew despite her past and her practicing the dark arts. He was sure that even the Earth Dragon forgave her for her mistake.

* * *

Honestly, the blond-haired mage wanted this moment to never end. As he held her close, he knew that he too needed to come clean about his own past…he was sure that she would accept him no less like he did her.

"You know…" he began ineptly, not knowing how to begin.

The pink-haired girl pushed him away gently so that she could look up at him in the eye. "What?"

"I need to tell you something as well…" he trailed off, studying her face closely.

Vannessa's expression was soft, accepting yet curious as her purple eyes scanned his face, waiting patiently. She smiled lightly, urging him to continue.

"I-I'm not in Fairy Tail guild anymore, Vannessa… I was excommunicated by my grandfather, the guild master."

She frowned. "Why?"

"I did something foolish; I challenged him and went against the whole guild," he continued. "And I still am deeply repentant for it…it was so childish!" Laxus put his head in his hands. "I only wanted him to see me as a man in my rights and be my own individual and not to be seen as just a guild master's grandson! I'm not a wimp!"

"I didn't say you were, Laxus…trust me." Vannessa smiled softly at him as she pulled his hands away from his face; tears of pain and regret were streaming down his cheeks. "I-I shouldn't have done it…" he told her.

The Dark Dragon Slayer wrapped her thin arms around his torso as much as she could but could hardly go all the way around. "Everyone makes mistakes, some more than the rest but they all learn eventually…Delphinea told me that."

Before Laxus could answer, loud voices resonated throughout the hallway and they were heading for her apartment. Lucy and the rest had announced their arrival. Laxus quickly pulled away from her and stepped back as he hastily swiped at the traitorous tears. "I-I've got to get going now," he told her flatly as he bent over to pick up his duffel, not meeting her eyes.

"Where will you go?" Vannessa asked him.

Laxus turned to her and smirked. "Why, will you miss me if I left, brat?" His cocky and overtly egoistic demeanor had returned, to her utter dismay.

Vannessa sighed but did not answer his question. "I'll leave the door and window unlocked."

The lightning mage chuckled and shook his head. "Brat," he said good-naturedly before he hoisted himself onto the window sill. "Be a good kid," he told her just before he disappeared.

* * *

"Hi Vannessa-chaaaan!" Hibiki Laytis declared as he burst into the room followed by an exhausted Lucy, a panting Erza and the other Blue Pegasus members, Ren Akatsuki and Eve Thylm.

"I found these three wandering around," Lucy told a confused Vannessa.

Without warning, Hibiki leapt forward and hugged her. "It's been more than a week since I saw you so I decided to come and look for you."

Micaiah snarled wildly at the invasion of her territory.

"It looks like you got yourself a new pet dog," Ren remarked, staring at the white wolf pointedly.

"But it sure is big for a dog of that size," Eve added.

Vannessa tried to push Hibiki away; he was smothering her with his over-excited embraces. "S-She's a wolf and she doesn't like to be called a dog, her name's Micaiah."

"That's so awesome!" Eve gushed as he studied Micaiah closely who promptly posed proudly.

"Hey guys, I've missed you all so much!" Vannessa greeted them, properly this time without interruption.

"Really, you missed us a lot?" Ren pressed, leaning forward, looking hopeful.

Vannessa smiled at him and nodded. "I sure did and I just joined up with Fairy Tail yesterday."

"Aww," Eve pouted. "We'll miss you."

"But you guys will always be my friends and we can always keep in touch," Vannessa comforted him, squeezing his shoulder.

Hibiki cleared his throat, signaling to the other two Blue Pegasus mages and together, they did the trademark Trimen pose. "And now ladies…and do- wolf, we, the honorable members of The Trimens, would like to invite you three girls out for a date!"

"No one asked you guys to!" Lucy protested, looking slightly irritated.

"Well, we just did," Ren replied huskily as he led a pissed-off Lucy out the opened door. Hibiki immediately paired himself with Vannessa while Eve bravely went over to a seething Erza.

"Could I take a rain check on that?" Vannessa asked Hibiki.

"No, you can't."

Vannessa blew a raspberry and sighed as Hibiki dragged her out. Her intended visit to the guild was apparently put on hold, after all.

* * *

**A/N: Heya guys! Just in case you didn't notice, I posted a link for Vannessa's transformation which she underwent in Chapter 47. Keep the reviews cominggg~~**

**Yours truly,**

**VR.**


	57. Chapter 56: Valentine Plans

Chapter 56: Valentine Plans

"Ohhhhhhhh Sa-chan!" Lucy groaned as she collapsed into her friend's arms.

Erza was stiff as a poker beside her, but her face mirrored Lucy's exhaustion. The three of them had spent almost the entire afternoon with the Blue Pegasus mages. The Trimens had brought them out for lunch and then a movie; it was followed by a 'walk' in South Gate Park…do you call it a walk when it lasted for more than three hours?

Vannessa smiled at them. "At least we were being hospitable enough."

The Trimens had finally left Magnolia Town, much to their reluctance once they realised the female Fairy Tail mages have had enough of this unplanned date.

"Come on, let's head to the guild. The rest must be wondering where we are," Erza announced once the Blue Pegasus mages have disappeared from view.

The other two mages nodded in agreement and headed towards the guild.

"Sa-chan, there's something I need to ask you about," Lucy began suddenly.

Vannessa turned her head slightly to look at the sexy blond-haired mage. "Yeah, what is it?"

"During our last mission, we had to undergo a test remember?"

Vannessa nodded slowly. "Yeah, what about that?" she asked her.

Lucy tapped one finger on her lips. "I have a feeling that you sabotaged our match to turn the tables in our favor."

"Is that so?" Erza turned to Vannessa, an eyebrow raised.

Vannessa laughed nervously. "Yeah…well, you were having a difficult time so I decided to play a little trick?" She made it sound more of a question than a statement. The Dark Dragon Slayer smiled sheepishly before she continued, "I'm sorry…"

"What really happened down there?" Lucy pressed, looking mildly curious.

Vannessa decided to skirt around the question. "I used my magic to sort of…scare the living daylights out of the swordswoman celestial spirit."

For a moment, there was silence. Then uncharacteristically, Erza burst out laughing. Vannessa swallowed. "Is there something wrong?"

"It reminded me of something Natsu said," Erza answered.

"Does that mean that Virgo can transform into a ghost too?" Lucy mimicked the pink-haired Dragon Slayer, pretending to be excited. "Obviously she can't!" the eighteen-year-old continued, answering her own question.

As if on cue, the three Fairy Tail mages dissolved into fits of laughter and giggles.

* * *

"Could I get everyone's attention?" Mirajane shouted loudly, raising her voice over the everyday chatter and pandemonium and clapped her hands together.

The Fairy Tail mages stopped whatever it was they were doing, and focused their attention on the white-haired mage standing on the bar counter. Once Mirajane was sure everyone was paying attention, did she continue, "As you all may know, Saint Valentine's Day is coming up in a few days' time and what I have in mind is a ball here in Fairy Tail where there'll be the best crowned chosen Cupid pair. Anyone up for it, or do you have different ideas?"

For a moment, there was no response as everyone digested the information and soon, the Fairy Tail mages started gossiping amongst themselves. Then, Natsu raised his hand and Mirajane smiled at him, motioning for him to continue.

"Will there be any food there?" he asked.

Lucy thumped him on the head. "Don't embarrass yourself, Natsu!" she hissed, looking annoyed. "Of course, there's going to be lots of food there! It's a party, for goodness sake!"

"Ow! I was just asking!" Natsu winced painfully as a shiny red bump appeared on his head. "It doesn't _hurt _to ask!"

"Yes Natsu, there'll be food," Mirajane answered patiently.

Shyly, Levy raised her hand. "Is this going to be a guy-ask-girl thing?"

Mirajane's cornflower blue eyes twinkled in mischief as she shot a knowing look at the blue-haired mage. "No, it'll be vice versa."

Levy blushed when she saw Gajeel staring pointedly at her.

"_WHAT_?" Lucy screeched when she heard that. "You _can't _be serious!"

Mirajane smiled at her, almost smirking. "I have never been more serious about this before."

"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked her, looking concerned.

The eighteen-year-old took one look at the pink-haired Dragon Slayer and shook her head before burying her face into her hands. "What bad luck!" she groaned.

"Maybe you could buy a lucky charm to ward it off," Natsu continued, looking sweetly innocent as ever.

Just then, Vannessa raised her own hand and the chatter immediately died down. Everyone turned to her and Mirajane motioned at her to continue. "I-Is it alright if I didn't participate in this?"

"_What_?" Lucy screeched. "Why not?"

Vannessa did not need to try but she knew what Laxus would say; he obviously was not allowed to come back to the guild either. "Just because," she answered, smiling weakly.

"No, I'm having none of that _drivel_, Vannessa!" Erza suddenly interrupted. "You are participating, and that is of course, _final_."

"But I have no one to ask," Vannessa whispered in a low voice, to no one in particular.

Abruptly, Evergreen raised her hand. "Can I invite Laxus then as a special guest?"

Everyone froze as they gawked openly at the bespectacled mage; even Mirajane seemed at a loss for words.

"That is something that you have to ask the Master," Erza declared after a moment's pause. "After all, he was the one who excommunicated him."

As if on cue, Makarov came downstairs after an hour of uninterrupted and intensive ogling and charting the bust and butt sizes of the ever-voluptuous female models in scantily clad clothes in the '_Playmate_' (A/N: I came up with this title for humor only )magazines. He sure was one avid fan of those magazines belonging to the 'hentai' genre…at least, he could appreciate the pictures with the exception of a certain few and a certain pink-haired nineteen-year-old, so to speak.

"What'd I miss?" he asked, faking a yawn.

"Master, we are planning a Saint Valentine's Ball…Mirajane's idea and Evergreen is wondering if she could invite Laxus?" Erza explained patiently, summarizing whatever had just happened into a single sentence.

For one moment, Vannessa thought that Makarov's eyes flitted over to hers. She blinked but the old man's intelligent eyes were elsewhere; they were focused on Evergreen. Makarov took a deep breath and jumped up onto an unoccupied chair. He sat down and crossed his legs, deep in thought. "Laxus, is it?" he repeated; his grandson's name sounded new to him. His name brought a deep hurt and it decided to settle heavily on his chest. Makarov did not allow the sadness and longing to be reflected on his face; instead masking his emotions with an expressionless, neutral look.

"So, can I?" Evergreen continued, looking hopeful.

"I believe that's up to him," Makarov finally answered after a hesitant pause. "I'll let the decision rest on him whether or not he wants to show up."

"Do you even know where he is now?" Natsu asked.

"No one knows," Gajeel answered.

"Or maybe Laxus's 'apprentice' would know," Fried remarked pointedly.

Everyone turned to Vannessa, waiting for a response from her. She smiled nervously. "I-I don't know where he is either…" she said hastily and bit her lip.

"Oh I'll find him alright," Evergreen announced firmly, before anyone could say anything further. "After all, he'll be _my_ date to the ball." The older woman's eyes slid over to the pink-haired mage in a look of utter disdain, as if to prove her point.

* * *

"Who does _she _think she is?" Vannessa complained to Micaiah as the pair headed back to the apartment after hours of discussion and planning for the ball. "She's makes me so mad!"

"There, there Vannessa," Micaiah tried comforting her wielder for the umpteenth time.

The Dark Dragon Slayer stopped walking and stamped her foot as she ran her hands through her already windswept pink hair in irritation, messing her hair up even further. She looked like a scary witch right now with the shadows of the night flitting over her face. "And how am I going to tell that idiot about this?" she hissed. "He'll freak out and of course, wouldn't miss the lifetime opportunity to tease me about it!"

"Laxus is just being Laxus," Micaiah reminded her.

"Exactly, that's the whole problem!" Vannessa groaned. "If only he'll behave like a gentleman…"

Micaiah gave her wolfish smirk. "And pray tell what your definition of a gentleman is?"

Vannessa looked at her best friend thoughtfully. "Well…you know, kinda sweet and polite…stuff like that," she answered, feeling stupid.

"Wait until the sky falls on you," Micaiah shot back.

The Dark Dragon Slayer sighed heavily. "Yeah, tell me about it. Laxus will never be a gentleman…he sucks at manners anyway."

"Who sucks at what?" a male voice suddenly spoke up.

Vannessa almost jumped as a small shrill shriek escaped through her parted lips.

"Speak of the Devil and here he is," Micaiah hissed. "Play nice, Vannessa and get us through the door first before someone sees us!"

There, the lightning mage was, plastered with his entire arrogant aura like it was a second skin; that he was much better than anyone else. He strode over to an open-mouthed Vannessa, plucked the key from her hand and inserted it himself into the keyhole. "Geez brat, don't just stand there with your mouth hanging open like that, random flies may pop in and make a nest out of that colossal cavern of yours," he scoffed as he tossed the key back at its rightful owner and entered the apartment without permission.

The nineteen-year-old looked to the white wolf for assistance but Micaiah only shook her head and reminded her to play nice if she wanted things to go in her favor.

_But with a guy like that, how am I going to get the tables to turn in my favor even with my 'Miss Nice Girl' act…? Heck, Laxus wouldn't do anything for me without even the need to blink…_!

Red dotted her cheeks from both anger and embarrassment as she snapped her mouth shut and slammed the apartment door close, locking it just in case.

"What do you mean by a colossal cavern?" Vannessa demanded. "My mouth size is not that big a size!"

Laxus chucked his duffel onto the bed and sat down, regarding the girl with a nasty look. "And what do _you _mean by me sucking at being gentlemanly?" he shot back.

The Dark Dragon Slayer stared at him in shock. "Y-Y-Y-You heard that?" she gasped out, suddenly feeling dizzy as if she had been punched in the stomach.

"I heard _everything_ not just that part."

Vannessa's eyes widened and instinctively she took a step forward. "What, you are following me now?" she demanded.

Laxus snorted as if he lay down and made himself comfortable on the bed. "Don't think so highly of yourself now, brat. I'm no stalker, ya' know…I would be practically out of my mind to stalk a beanstalk like ya' anyway."

Vannessa's face turned a darker shade of red as her hands balled into fists. "I'm not a beanstalk!" she protested, feeling that she was losing the argument…heck, she always lost anyway, what was the point in fighting for her rights when she could not have the last word in?

* * *

"Play nice now, Vannessa!" Micaiah reminded her wielder again, who looked more than ready to strangle the life out of the lightning mage.

"Besides, you don't have to leave the window and door unlocked," Laxus continued, disregarding Vannessa's statement. "This apartment belongs to me anyway."

Vannessa ignored Micaiah's advice. "_Belonged_ to you…it's mine now."

Laxus chuckled and turned his back to her. "Well, I'll play nice and give you the bathroom."  
"I DON'T NEED THE BATHROOM!" Vannessa exploded, looking completely pissed off.

Micaiah sighed in defeat and padded away to settle down by the rug. Laxus simply chuckled again and lifted one hand, signaling that their conversation (heated argument) was over. "Night' brat."

"I hate you!" Vannessa muttered before she stalked into the bathroom to wash up for the night. There was no way she could play nice with Laxus's bad-ass attitude; she wondered if he was always like that as thoughts of Saint Valentine's Day instantly flew out of her head.

* * *

"Vannessa?" Micaiah whispered softly. "Are you still awake?"

The Dark Dragon Slayer turned to face her best friend, her eyes wide and alert. "Yeah, I am. What's up?" she whispered back.

Both Vannessa and Micaiah had no choice but to camp out on the floor beside the bed, since Laxus was occupying it.

"Are you going to tell him about the Valentine ball?" Micaiah continued.

"How am I supposed to?" Vannessa said, her voice growing bitter with every word. "Laxus is being such an ass!"

The nineteen-year-old's eyes widened as realization dawned upon her and almost instantly, she snapped her mouth shut and slapped a hand over her lips. Looking panicked, she peered from the edge of the bed and looked…straight into Laxus's eyes. She yelped and almost fell backwards.

"Who is being such an _ass_, _Vannessa_?" Laxus sneered.

The pink-haired girl smiled nervously. "N-N-No one," she answered quickly, shaking her head.

"Wait, it was me…wasn't it?" Laxus continued with an eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep, Laxus?" Micaiah interrupted.

"Well technically, I am supposed to be but thanks to someone's voice, I was _rudely_ awakened. Correct me if I am wrong but I heard something about a Valentine's ball or was I dreaming?"

"You heard right, Laxus," Micaiah told him, shooting a warning glance at Vannessa who immediately bit back a retort. "Fairy Tail is organizing one and it's a girl-ask-guy thing…even you are invited for it."

"Yeah, and Evergreen is so intent on doing just that," Vannessa snapped crossly.

"And may I ask _who _you are inviting?" Laxus asked her pointedly.

Vannessa made a rude noise and turned away from him, folding her arms across her chest. "No one; I'm just going there for the jelly doughnuts is all."

Laxus snorted. "What a pig!"

"I am so not –"

"Are you going then, Laxus?" Micaiah interrupted her wielder.

"No way in hell, am I gonna go!" Laxus declared.

Vannessa smirked at him and elbowed Micaiah in the belly. "See, I told you so," she told the white wolf smugly. "It's useless to even explain it to him. He's just a scaredy-cat when it comes to these things."

At this, Laxus turned to her, his eyes narrowed into slits. "What did you just say, _Vannessa_?" he demanded softly, his voice betraying the danger behind her overly-emphasized name.

"I _said _that you are nothing but a scaredy-cat," she shot back, the smirk still evident on her face.

Laxus leaned forward until his face was just inches away from hers, his eyes focused intently on her. "I'm no stupid cat and I ain't scared of nothin', ya hear…"

"Yeah, whatever floats your boat, _Laxus_…I dare you to accept Evergreen's invitation to the ball."

"Alright, I will…goin' to that dumb ball will be a piece of cake," Laxus agreed. "Of course, on the condition that I assume that you are gonna be askin' someone as well…after all, you have to keep your side of the bargain."

Vannessa's eyes widened. "_What_...?" she gasped out. "You can't just put words into my mouth!"

Now it was Laxus's turn to smirk. "Oh yes, I can…there ain't no doubt about that. So who's the _unlucky_ guy?"

"Unlucky?" Vannessa echoed stupidly.

"Yeah, anyone who wants to dance with you is unlucky," Laxus stated, as he flicked her nose.

The Dark Dragon Slayer uttered a scream. "I _hate_ you, Laxus!"

"Yeah, I know you _love _me, brat."


	58. Chapter 57: Cupid's Broken Arrow

Chapter 57: Cupid's Broken Arrow

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you guys! I know you are all waiting for more romance but see, Laxus is a bit of difficult person so Vannessa's got to melt his heart completely first before THAT can even occur else, he'll be OOC (well, in my opinion). How about you guys?**

**Well onwards with the story!**

"So, do you wanna go to the Valentine Ball with me?" Lucy asked Natsu casually, albeit looking a little red. Her friendly smile came out a little too forced as she tried to control the rate of her heartbeats. The eighteen-year-old knew…just knew that Natsu could hear her heart pounding against her chest. She tried not to look impatiently hopeful as she waited expectantly for her friend's reply.

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer stopped eating, his spoonful of soup midway from his parted lips. He blinked stupidly at her before he stuck the spoon into his mouth. The blond mage looked away from him and stared determinedly into her glass of fruit juice.

"Yeah, whatever Luce," was all he said before resuming slurping his soup noisily.

Lucy almost fainted…she had gathered that much of courage just to ask him and all he said was 'yeah' and 'whatever Luce'?

"At least that went well," Lucy muttered sarcastically under her breath as she sipped at her juice. She should have known what an idiot Natsu was; he may be intelligent in combat and magic but dense in the matters of love. She wondered if all guys were like that or was it just him…

"Hey Lucy," Vannessa interrupted her musings as she took a seat beside the celestial mage.

Lucy noticed that her friend looked sort of deflated and pissed off for some reason. She swiveled in her seat to focus on Vannessa entirely. "Alright, what's the problem, Sa-chan?" she asked the Dragon Slayer.

Vannessa only stared blankly at her. "Problem? What problem?" she repeated.

Lucy wagged a finger in her face. "Your face is like an open book so shoot!"

Vannessa sighed deeply and face-palmed, shaking her head miserably. "I don't know who I should ask to the Ball," she admitted finally.

"What about Laxus?" Lucy suggested without thinking.

The nineteen-year-old shook her head, no. "Laxus is no good…Evergreen laid her claim on him already."

"But you are Laxus's apprentice, isn't it? Both of you must be close since you two have traveled together." Lucy continued stubbornly. "I think you should be the one to ask him and not Evergreen."

Vannessa only smiled weakly at her. "Nah, I don't think that's right. Anyway, I think I'll just go and ask the first guy I see."

"Isn't that just being random?" Mirajane exclaimed suddenly as she too joined in the conversation. "Besides, it will defeat the purpose of having a Valentine Ball!"

"I'm sorry," Vannessa told her, smiling ruefully. "But I have no other choice. Guess, Cupid gave me a broken arrow."

"Maybe you could even steal a dance at the Ball with Laxus," Lucy added mischievously and winked at the girl. "I'll make certain of that."

* * *

Mirajane really felt bad for the poor girl, seeing her despondent expression. Vannessa had decided to go off with Lucy and Levy to shop for their dresses to the Ball. As she wiped yet another glass, her eyes slid over to look at a certain green-haired mage who sat at the far corner of the guild together with Bixlow. She had been trying to look for a chance to ask him out for the Ball but Fried Justine was always with his group mates. Time was running out for her; already there were only two more days left before the Ball. Everything was planned out the way she wanted and was going smoothly; even her dress was purchased and already ironed out but there was only one more thing missing…and of course, it was her date to the Ball.

"Perhaps I can catch him alone later on," she mumbled under her breath as she looked away from him and focused on her daily chores that have yet to be completed.

"Hey Mira," a male voice that could only belong to him, interrupted her train of thoughts.

She looked up and allowed a small smile to graze her lips as she regarded Fried with an open, friendly expression. "Hey, you."

He returned her smile and took a seat at the counter, his green eyes never once left her face. "So, I was wondering whether you have asked anyone to the Ball, yet?" he asked her casually.

Mirajane shook her head. "No…at least not yet though. Actually, I was thinking of asking yo –"

"Fried!" Bixlow called out. "Evergreen needs some help for something!"

The twenty-year-old turned his head slightly. "Yeah, tell her I'll be right there!" he shouted over his shoulder. Then, he turned back to face the white-haired girl. "Look, I know that it's a girl-ask-guy thing but would you be willing to go with me to the Ball instead?"

_I guess I got Cupid's un-broken arrow…_

Mirajane blushed slightly and nodded shyly. "Yes, I will be happy to."

Fried rewarded her with a handsome smile before he left to help his team mate.

Mirajane could not resist a blissful smile as she discreetly watched Fried out of the corner of her eye. Erza came over just then and occupied Fried's seat. Mirajane directed the smile at the red-haired mage. "So, who did you ask out?" she asked her.

"I don't know who I should ask…for some reason, whenever I approach someone, he always flees…" Erza answered, looking annoyed. "And it's starting to get annoyingly irritating."

_Maybe that's because you always look like you are threatening to kill somebody…_

"Don't worry, I'm sure there'll be other chances," Mirajane comforted her.

Erza did not answer her since she was too busy staring into space. Deep in her heart, she wished that Jellal Fernandes was a Fairy Tail guild member.

_Sometimes, we can never get what we wish for since life doesn't go the way we want it to be so…_

* * *

Juvia was pacing up and down the entire length of her apartment, her head bowed low and her blue hair hanging down. Her face was scrunched up in deep concentration. She had spent half of her morning at the guild, trying to gather the courage to approach Gray and ask him out for the Ball but she chickened out, at the last minute and ran all the way back to Fairy Hills.

"Argh, I'm such a coward!" She face-palmed and sank down onto her knees. "But what if he brush me off with a blatant 'no' said right to my face?" she muttered. "What am I going to do then?"

Lucy, her 'rival in love' had already asked Natsu to the Valentine Ball and that left her unimpeded and yet, here she was almost pulling her hair out of their roots, trying to get back her guts. There was only two days left until the main event and she was left without a date. She needed to do something and fast or else she would be alone there like a pathetic mage.

"Gray-sama…" she murmured his name out. "C-Can you be uhm, my d-d-d-d-d-date to the Ball?"

That was not good; she was stuttering even if she was just practicing for the umpteenth time. She wondered what would happen to her if Gray was really there. She swallowed the lump in her throat; she felt suffocated all of a sudden and she wanted out of here. Juvia leapt to her feet and threw open the front door before fleeing from her room. She had taken no more than fifteen steps when she ran smack into someone. The eighteen-year-old felt herself falling backwards but she did not reach the floor. The water mage felt lean, muscular arms around her waist and she opened her eyes slowly only to meet the eyes of her long-time crush. She uttered a small panicked shriek and took a step backwards. "G-G-Gray," she squeaked out, her voice sounding shrill.

The older boy backed away as well and placed a hand behind the back of his head, looking awkward. "Sorry, I wasn't seeing where I was going."

Juvia smiled nervously. "Y-Y-Yes…me neither."

For a long moment, the two of them remained silent and shifted from foot to foot.

"Well, what are you doing here anyway?" Juvia asked him finally. "Erza doesn't allow the guys to come here."

At the twenty-year-old's name, Gray turned slightly pale. "But I thought she is still at the guild."

Juvia nodded her head. "Yes, she still is…you know, there is something I need to ask you." The eighteen-year-old knew that now is definitely the perfect time to ask the ice mage to the Ball. She decided that it is now or never…

The dark-haired mage looked at her expectantly. "What about?"

"Uhm…would it be alright with you if you…uh, well…you see, c-c-c-c-c-c-can you be…k-k-k-kind e-e-enough to uhm, be my… uhm, mydatetotheball?" Juvia managed to coax the words out, sounding breathless.

Gray blinked at her stupidly. "Huh?" was all that came out of his mouth.

The blue-haired girl almost fainted. Gray was really bad for her heart…she could easily have a heart attack any second now. She gulped. "M-M-M-My date?" she repeated nervously, her face turning bright red. "To the uhm, ball…" she trailed off and shrank back fearfully, awaiting his reply.

"Took you long enough," Gray muttered under his breath sarcastically.  
"P-P-P-Pardon me?" Juvia stammered, looking up at him.

The boy smiled at her warmly and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Juvia's heart almost slammed out of her chest from relief and sheer happiness. Without thinking, she beamed at him before she turned around and ran back to her room.  
"Oh… and Gray, why did you come here for anyway?" Juvia called over her shoulder.

The ice mage shot her another small but laid-back smile before he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "No reason; see you at the Ball then, Juvia."

* * *

"How about this one then, Sa-chan?" Lucy asked her, holding up a scarlet dress that looked two sizes to small for the Dragon Slayer's frame.

A mild look of disgust crossed Vannessa's face as she frowned disapprovingly at it. "It can hardly cover my butt..." she trailed off.

The blond-hair mage examined it closely as if she was looking at it for the first time. "Yeah...it looks kinda short though..."

"How about this one?" Levy held up a green dress for the other girls' approval.

"I don't know..." Vannessa began. "Maybe this isn't a good idea..."

However, Lucy was having none of it. She shook her head stubbornly. "No, no, no. You just haven't found the perfect dress yet, Sa-chan. We just gotta keep looking is all."

"I guess so..." Vannessa agreed, albeit reluctant.

Micaiah had artfully transformed into her Wraith form (the boutique did not allow animals inside) and was now hovering behind Lucy, motioning wildly at her wielder to get her attention. Once the other two girls were out of hearing range and left to their own devices, did Vannessa approached Micaiah. "What's the matter?" she hissed.

"I found your perfect dress..." the _Gespenst told_ her proudly, pointing at one of the dresses amongst many in a particular rack.

The Dark Dragon Slayer frowned. "I didn't know _you _were interested in this too."

"But I am...especially if it involves you," Micaiah whispered back. "Now try that on...It practically has your name on it. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have some fun every now and then, you deserved it the most Vannessa."

However, the nineteen-year-old was had her reservations as she stood there, pondering whether or not to slip the purple dress of its hanger and try it on.

"You haven't even looked at it yet," Micaiah continued, sensing her wielder's reluctance. "Just give this a chance... just trust me."

"It's not a matter of trust, Micaiah. It's just that..." Vannessa trailed off.

Her best friend stared hard at her. "Just _what_?"

"I don't know," Vannessa finished lamely.

Before Micaiah could open her mouth, Lucy ambled over with about three more dresses in hand. "What about these?" she asked eagerly, holding them up for Vannessa's approval.

Vannessa knew that both Levy and Lucy were trying their best to get her into the spirit of things but she was not in the mood for enjoyment...though, she did not know why.

_Maybe it's got something to do with Laxus being Evergreen's date..._

Vannessa sighed silently before she plastered a fake smile on her lips. "Why don't you two get something for yourselves instead of worrying about mine?" she suggested.

"We got ours picked out already, the moment Mirajane finished her announcement," Lucy answered.

"Wow, that was real fast," was all Vannessa could say.

"So, do any of these catch your eye?" Lucy repeated, indicating to the dresses.

Vannessa shook her head, no.

"Well then, how about something that brings out the color of your eyes?" Levy suggested and held up a single dress.

Vannessa's breath caught as she beheld the sight before her eyes.

"Why, it's so beautiful!" Lucy breathed, gazing at it with equivalent awe.

"That's the one I told you about," Micaiah added.

"It is literally made for you, Vannessa!" Lucy continued. "You have got to buy this one or I'll personally force you to do it!"

"Try it on and let us see," Levy urged.

The mages wasted no time in pushing Vannessa into a vacant dressing room. A few minutes later, the Dragon Slayer slid the curtains aside and stepped out. She swallowed and fidgeted, looking uncertain of herself. "Well...?"

"That's it; you're buying it," both Levy and Lucy chorused.

"I told you so," Micaiah chimed in, looking smug.


	59. Chapter 58: Hanging Valentines

Chapter 58: Hanging Valentines

**A/N: Whoa, I still can't believe that I managed to hit over 50 plus chapters...but it'll be great if my 'writing juices' keep flowing so I can write and complete this! ^^ Hmm, thanks for your reviews once again! Those silent readers out there, do review as well to let me know your opinion. Well for the Japanese words, you are right I watch the anime and based my story of from there instead of the manga & also to give the words a little more 'impact' though. HAHAHA...but to make up for that, I added in the English words beside them for extra comprehension... . Hope this helps! :)**

"Do a little pirouette for me, Vannessa!" Micaiah urged, jumping excitedly behind her.

Vannessa could hardly believe her eyes as she continued to stare at her reflection in her mirror. The girl that stood before her was transformed; nothing short of a miracle. The blue bordering on a thistle color off-shoulder dress that she had purchased, fitted snugly on her body and flowed beautifully past her waist with a lavender sash tied just below the bust, the hem sweeping the floor gently. Purple glitter and tiny rosebuds were decorated haphazardly all over the upper part of the dress and from the waist downwards, it was laced with blue satin. A single solitary glass lilac pearl framed her neck strung on a thin silver necklace. Her wild pink curls were held back with tiny black pins that were concealed underneath the thousands of strands, some piling atop her head while the rest cascaded past her shoulders gently teased into beautiful large curls; wispy pink strands of hair framed her oval-shaped face. Sitting atop the mass of curls like a throne, was a delicate silver tiara intricately designed with diamond-studded flowers connected with stem-like veins and its leaves.

She obliged and did a little spin, wobbling slightly in her borrowed (courtesy of Lucy) new pair of silver heels but managed to catch herself in time. The nineteen-year-old smiled shyly. "H-How do I look, Micaiah?"

The wolf grinned at her, "Nothing short of stunning! You look beautiful, my dear!"

In response of the praise, Vannessa's cheeks colored prettily and she giggled nervously. "Thank you."

"I wish I were a human girl too," Micaiah sighed, suddenly looking wistful. "Then I'll spend my days in the boutique trying on different dresses each day!"

The Dragon Slayer laughed and patted her best friend's head lightly. "But I like you just the way you are, Micaiah…a cute, adorable big wolf whom I can cuddle with every night and keep me company just like a normal teddy bear…but only bigger which makes it all the more better."

"You think so?" Micaiah looked up at her hopefully.

"But of course; who wouldn't want you for a best friend!"

Micaiah smiled slyly at her and raised an eyebrow. "Laxus would totally _dig _the hot new you!"

Vannessa's eyes widened at this as she regarded the wolf in astonishment. "Micaiah, where'd you learn those words from?"

The _Gespenst _shrugged her wolf-y shoulders, looking nonchalant as her icy blue eyes shifted over to the recently installed television at the far end of the room. "Probably from one of the cartoons I've been watching…they are the best programs ever made for telly! Love their accents! Gotta take note for tomorrow's program plan, I wonder if _Bay Sharks_ is still showing…"

Without another word, Micaiah padded over to the television and began flipping through the channels. "Have fun without me."

Vannessa shook her head, and smiled affectionately at the now absorbed wolf. "See you later tonight, Micaiah…come to the guild so we can eat those jelly doughnuts together," she told her before she left, closing the front door behind her after collecting her purse.

* * *

Vannessa stepped out into the darkened street, her anger resurfacing as she thought about Laxus and Evergreen.

_They must be dancing the night away…_

She shivered at the thought of it; she wondered how she was going to react seeing the two of them together at the guild later. Evergreen had managed to trail her back to her apartment as a last resort and had 'coincidentally' met Laxus just as he was scaling the wall down from her window when both Lucy and Levy had barged in out of the blue, to help her with her hair and dress before they got started on theirs. Both Vannessa and Laxus were arguing (nothing ordinary) at that time and were totally unprepared for their sudden appearance. Happily for the Dragon Slayer, the two of them did not spot Laxus darting for the open window using his lightning magic to boost his speed to make his escape but was actually careless enough to let Evergreen see him…

Unconsciously, Vannessa's hands balled themselves into tight fists; a sudden impulse to punch that sophisticated older woman swept over her.

"Argh!" she clutched at her head and had sloppily banged her head against the metal side of the purse she was carrying. "Ow! She yelped, quickly massaging the sore spot; that was going to bruise in a little while, for sure.

The nineteen-year-old pondered over the length of time that she had to spend keeping Laxus under wraps without someone from the guild knowing, seeing as to how anyone…practically anyone could just barge into her room without invitation at any time of the day!

She sighed as she allowed her hand to fall loosely by her side, feeling slightly nauseous. Maybe she should not go to the party at all…

Vannessa herself did not know why she had suddenly gotten nervous as goose pimples started to pop out all over her body. Her silver clad feet had stopped directly before the closed double door where light, music and laughter were wafting out from behind the thick wood. She swallowed the huge lump that had decided to take its place at the base of her throat. Her hand vacillated slightly before she reached out to take hold of the door handle. The Dragon Slayer took a deep breath to compose herself before she pushed the doors open.

* * *

Her mouth dropped open as she stared around the place in awe. Mirajane had indeed done wonders to the place; it was like she had stepped into a wonderland filled with red and pink. Much to both Lucy's and Levy's dismay, the girl had announced to go to the ball…dateless.

There was no one standing by the doors to greet her like the other guys did for their dates. She felt stupid…in fact, this whole thing was a stupid idea.

A dark magic user like her did not belong here…her foster father was right; she will never belong anywhere, no matter how hard and desperately she looked.

"There you are, Vannessa! We were waiting for you!" Lucy suddenly emerged from amidst the throng of dancing couples.

The blond celestial mage looked so gorgeous in a low-cut tight burgundy knee-length satin dress which not only emphasized her cleavage and her figure but it set off her hair color as well; to top it all off, a sexy pair of red six-inch heels with a patterned rose for a buckle on each shoe, completed her outfit. Her beautiful blond hair was teased and curled into a perfect side chignon, held in place by a deep red jewel hair clip.

"You look so pretty!" Vannessa gushed, smiling at her friend.

"Well, so do you! Now come on!" Lucy replied before grabbing her hand and tugging the girl over to the Fairy Tail gang near the bar counter which was decorated with a similar pink and red theme of Valentine.

Juvia, Levy and Erza were already there together with the rest of the other guys. They stopped talking and turned their attention on a blushing Vannessa.

"Uh…hi?" she squeaked out, wincing at her shrill tone and the way her words came out.

"You look really beautiful today, Vannessa!" Levy remarked, making the poor girl blush harder.

"T-Thanks, I guess…" she answered timidly. "You look pretty yourself."

The rest of the gang exchanged courteous greetings and soon everyone began to pick up from whence they had left of in their respective conversations before Vannessa had arrived.

Vannessa found herself drifting in and out of their conversations, and graciously excused herself from the group before wandering off on her own to check the place out and to look for _someone _as well.

She had no more than taken a few steps into the crowd, when she spotted Laxus at the far end of the room. Happily, Evergreen was nowhere to be seen. Plastering on a determined expression, she picked up her skirt and marched purposefully over to him before she could change her mind about it.

Laxus was absentmindedly twirling an empty wine glass in his hand before he realized that someone, or rather Vannessa to be precise was standing beside him, looking down at him with her arms folded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her wearily.

"More importantly, where is _Evergreen_?" Vannessa demanded, glaring holes into his skull.

He sighed and turned away. "Is there anything else you might want from me besides irritating me?"

Vannessa's eyes narrowed as she regarded him suspiciously. "What happened?"

"I made it clear to her that I wasn't interested in her any more than just being a close friend."

"Uh-huh," the Dragon Slayer prodded. "So?"

"_So_ to make a long story short, she left me here to go dance with Bixlow…honestly, he's been mad for her for ages. Who did you come with anyway?"

The pink-haired girl sighed and took the vacant seat opposite him, without invitation and flopped down. "No one; I figured I might as well go dateless," she admitted.

Laxus seemed surprised by the idea. "Why?" he blurted out.

Vannessa stared at him. "Why _what_?" she echoed.

Laxus cleared his throat and could almost smack himself for his stupidity. "I mean, you are dressed and all…" he began lamely.

"Dressing up doesn't cut it," Vannessa interrupted. "You got to belong here…besides, I don't know anyone else except Lucy and the gang. So, why aren't you talking to anyone?"

Laxus glowered at her; he was hurt. The answer was obvious, wasn't it?

"Just like you; I don't belong here, you idiot," he hissed. "I was excommunicated, remember?"

An apologetic look crossed over the Dragon Slayer's features. "N-N-No, I didn't mean it that way…guess it came out wrong –"

"Yeah it did," Laxus interjected, looking annoyed.

The nineteen-year-old bit her lip in response and looked away, signaling the end of the conversation. Without another word, the twenty-two-year-old got up, banging his hands on the table for good measure. "This is stupid; I ain't sticking around for this!"

Almost immediately, Vannessa sprang out of her seat and grabbed his hand. "Wait!"

Laxus turned to her, looking impatient. "What?" he said rudely, shaking her hand off.

"W-Where are you going now?"

The man smirked. "Isn't it obvious where I'm gonna be goin'?"

"Don't go yet…please?"

"_Hah? _Why should I listen to _you_?" he demanded.

"D-D-Do you…uh, want to dance with me?" Vannessa asked him, her face turning a deep dark red that did not suit her being in a blue-purple dress, in Laxus's opinion.

"_What_ did you just say?" Laxus spoke up after a long pause. He looked bored, all of a sudden.

"I said –"

"Well, I don't _do _dancin', ya' hear me; besides, why in lightning's blazes are you askin' me for?" he interrupted. "Do you _like_ me?"


	60. Chapter 59: Quiet Loops

Chapter 59: Quiet Loops

WARNING: This chapter will be slightly rated because of the profanities.

Kirihara-sama: Actually the previous chappie was realllyyyyy~~ long...1818 words (or maybe it's short)..HAHA! Anyways, thank you so much!

beautiful-surreal: Yup, he usually is and tend to be a little cocky too... which is Vannessa's heartache to be honest *sighs*

Kurayami Angel: No worries! I'm happy that you at least keep reading this story and review it to let me know that you still do! :)

praeses: Sure did! Hmm, yup as for Lucy/Natsu...it's finally written here!

Shiary: Now there's a food for thought...I never really thought he would be hesitant about that (he seems the frank type...well to me, *winks*)

Code Halo: Sa-chan's dress IS pretty...to be honest, I was searching for a dress to match her pink hair AND the worst thing that happened EVER was that I lost the website of the picture of the dress, if not I could show it to you... *sighs*

WhereDidYouGo: Honestly, Where did you go...? *sings for you* HAHAHA, just kidding! At least you still read and thank you!

I Am Pandora: Yup...I totally understand how you feel *nods sagely* Besides when I was writing the previous chapter, I couldn't write anything after that...so I decided to end it coz I could not visualize how Vannessa would react to THAT

ichigolove28: Thank you and I'm honored! :D You take care too! XD

MusicalAspirant: No problem! Feel free to raise your questions and critiques to me, I'll gladly answer them to the best of my ability!

.: Hmm, that's a little bit difficult on Vannessa's part as well (she's as stubborn as Laxus)...read and find out! By the way, goosebumps AND goosepimples are the same thing (I checked it out already) but thanks anyway!

xXInvisible-NinjaXx: THANK YOU!

sissycus: Thanks thanks thanks! Yup, updated!

TheForgottenAngel87: OMG! I didn't expect that...welcome back, Wicked Vodka! I'll keep writing, don't you worry as long my writing juices DON'T ABANDON me halfway...which I don't think it will for now. There's plenty of things I wanna write about this couple.

* * *

Laxus watched in utter amusement as Vannessa's expressions jumbled themselves up as they crossed over her features, from shock and embarrassment to utter disbelief. Her eyes almost popped out of her head as they widened into huge purple orbs, which very nearly overshadowed her nose…not that her eyes were _damningly _big enough. Her face turned a deep shade of red before it faded away.

"_W-W-W-What_?" she spluttered out finally, her hands were unconsciously balled into taut fists. Her posture had gone all rigid and cold replacing her shifting from foot to foot. Laxus smirked and leaned down until his face was near hers. "I asked you whether you like me, _Vannessa_?" he repeated, looking smugly pleased with himself; clearly he was enjoying this…enjoying mocking her.

Her behavior change was so swift that it surprised the older mage. Vannessa stepped up and glared up at him, drawing herself to her full height. "I don't understand _why_ you are always mocking me and putting me down when I try to be nice to you! Why are you always being such a jerk to me when you aren't with other girls?" she demanded furiously, jabbing a finger into his chest to emphasize her point.

Laxus brushed her hand away. "Like which other _girls_?" he scoffed, looking slightly defensive, not that Vannessa had noticed anyway; she was too absorbed with being mad at this jerk-face.

"Like Evergreen for one," was Vannessa's instant retort. "I just don't get it; why, is because of the fact that I am younger than she is that you treat me like some sort of child?"

"Don't get Evergreen involved in this," he spat out quietly, his eyes burning with anger. "You don't even know what you are talking about!"

Vannessa held his gaze steadily and folded her arms across her chest. "Oh yes I do, I know exactly what I am talking about; you think that you are all that but you really are one conceited, egoistical bastard, you know that? You don't let anyone near you!"

As soon as those words left her mouth, she instantly regretted it when she caught sight of an odd expression that crossed Laxus's face for one brief moment before it disappeared, only to be replaced by a darkened expression. "Yeah, whatever…you know what, Vannessa?" he said, his voice as cold and unforgiving as steel. "You can just _fuck _the hell off and stop sticking to me like the glue you are. GET OUT OF MY LIFE! I don't need brats like you."

A muffled gasp escaped her throat as her hand flew to her mouth; unshed tears glistened in her eyes, ready to fall at any given opportunity. Her body was trembling like a leaf but she stood her ground. The two of them stared mutely at one another as if time seemed to slow down and nothing else was moving. It was just the two of them…

* * *

"Hey, why aren't you two dancing?" Lucy asked so suddenly that both Vannessa and Laxus jumped.

The nineteen-year-old quickly brushed her tears away before spinning around, a plastic smile on her face. She was glad for the interruption; the girl did not know what to say…she was hurt like as if a knife had stabbed her heart and hacked it to pieces. She could find no words to describe the hurt…he had said it like a finality of some sort.

_But why did I flare up so suddenly…?_

"So aren't you guys dancing or not? I mean practically everyone has been on the dance floor at least once, well…with the exception of the two of you though," Lucy continued as if nothing had happened before. "Go on, this DJ is real hard to book, you know…you shouldn't miss it for the world!" she urged.

"Uh, Lucy…I, uhm…well I, see –" Vannessa stammered out, trying to buy herself some time to excuse herself without pulling off as too obvious a lie.

"Huh?"

Without warning, Laxus offered one hand towards a now frozen Vannessa, who was standing rooted to the ground with her mouth hanging slightly open. Her eyes seemed to convey emotions that Laxus could easily identify; hurt, shock and suspicion.

"What –"

"Just take the bloody hand, Vannessa!" he hissed as he stepped closer, closing the distance between them. The Dragon Slayer looked up at him for one long moment before she placed her trembling one into his open, waiting hand. He received her and together, the two of them walked over to the suddenly almost deserted dance floor and pulled her close to his body, surprising her greatly.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this –" Vannessa began only to be interrupted again by Laxus.

"Just shut the hell up and dance."

"I thought you didn't like dancing –"

One warning look was enough to shut her up and she slipped her arms around his neck, just like how other female members of the other dancing couples around them, were doing. Laxus stiffened slightly and felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise when he felt the brush of her warm, soft skin. He placed his hands around her slender waist and began to lead her to the slow-moving romantic beat of the song. Honestly, she felt…nice and warm in his arms. He had never felt something like this before…the close contact with another girl before, usually they would not even approach him though some tried, for some reason or so but Vannessa was…different, that was the only word he could think of, at the moment. He looked down at her head of pink hair; the nineteen-year-old was staring holes into his chest and was looking anywhere else than up at him. Unconsciously, he smiled at her awkward reaction. "Don't fidget, Vannessa!" he hissed. "Just stay still, won't you!"

Almost instantly, the girl stopped and looked up at him. He did not miss the traitorous blush that crept onto her cheeks before she quickly looked away again. Laxus smirked and his grip on her waist tightened ever so slightly. He did not know why the heck he is being so possessive for when he spotted some random guy off the side of the dance floor, eyeing her. He had to admit; even if he did not want to…Vannessa looked really pretty today, all dressed up instead of her usual mundane white dress. Of course, he had rather choose to die than tell her all of this.

_Blame it all on the raging hormones…_

Just then, Vannessa stopped moving completely, standing still. Laxus sighed, looking irritated by her stopping every single time they moved. "What is wrong with you?" he demanded.

The girl's purple eyes narrowed into slits. "There is nothing _wrong _with me…you maybe but not me; the song's already over…now let go," she told him with icy firmness.

Before Laxus could open his mouth to say anything else, he caught sight of the same guy walking over to them just as another song started up. Instead, his grip tightened on her waist. "No, we'll keep dancing; else Lucy's gonna bite my head off," he lied, knowing that it sounded lame.

Vannessa smiled up brightly at him. "Are you being nice to me now?" she asked him buoyantly.

Laxus smirked. "Don't count on it, brat…well, maybe I guess I could give in a little…"

With that said, the two danced the night away with Vannessa in an oblivious trance to everything happening around her, including Laxus. The Dark Dragon Slayer had finally found someone who seemed undependable on first sight to be the most dependable…well, until you got to know him, of course.

* * *

It was already halfway into the second song, yet Vannessa kept stepping on Laxus's right shoe. It was an accident, of course but she could not help it. She would just tread on his toes if she so much as deviate her sight away from her own feet. Vannessa's blush had not faded and it got even worse when she stomped onto his shoe for the umpteenth time, that evening.

_This sucks…_

"Laxus…I really, really cannot dance," Vannessa whispered, looking embarrassed of her dancing routine which involved her head banging onto his chest besides just simply stepping onto his toes. "Frankly speaking, I've never danced in my life," she admitted.

"Yeah," he smirked at her. "You look like a lumbering hippo in a purple dress," he snickered.

"Well, excuse _me_!" she remarked hotly. "Forgive me for at least trying!"

He laughed again and shook his head, smiling at her in amusement. "You really make me laugh like no other person did before, ya' know," he replied, without thinking.

Vannessa did not answer him; this was the first time that he said something nice on Valentine's Day. She wanted to enjoy the rest of the night without any arguments as they continued to sway to the music in quiet loops, completely ignoring the others; both were lost in their own world where everything else seemed insignificant.

Without thinking, Vannessa snuggled into his broad chest. She could feel the rustle of the cloth against her cheek and his heart thumping in her ear. "You know, this is the first time in the whole evening, you said something nice to me," she murmured. "You are a really warm-hearted and affectionate person inside but why do you have to act so cold and arrogant on the outside?"

The twenty-two-year-old looked down at the mass of pink hair which was concealing the Dragon Slayer's face. "Why are you asking me this for?" he asked her carefully.

In response, Laxus felt her arms tightened around his neck slightly. "I don't really know it myself but I think you are still hiding something from me…" She wriggled in his arms and looked up at him, with mild curiosity. "How long does it take for you to trust someone?" she asked him softly. "You know, you can always trust me…like I do you."

He broke eye-contact and looked away from her. "I don't how long it takes, Vannessa but what I know is that it really depends on that person…" he trailed off.

Vannessa smiled at him before inclining her head against his chest again. "Well, you know that I am always here for you if you ever need someone," she said quietly.

_Yeah, I know…_

Laxus answered silently as he stared down at the girl, looking thoughtful.

_I wonder how I will be able to trust someone…a total stranger completely when even my own father has betrayed me…_

* * *

Lucy was getting bored with just sitting there as she watched other couples dance. She sighed deeply and placed her head on her hand, a glum expression on her face.

_What's the use of dressing up when my date isn't even interested in dancing but only eating…?_

She turned slightly to glance at a certain-pink haired Dragon Slayer and a flying blue cat who were too busy stuffing their faces with party goodies at the next table to notice. She sighed again, loudly this time so that Natsu would be able to hear her.

He stopped eating, a chicken wing halfway to his opened mouth as he turned his attention over to her. "What's wrong, Luce?"

"Why don't we dance?" Lucy suggested, and pointed at pink-haired Vannessa and Laxus who looked so perfect together, in Lucy's opinion. "They have been dancing for the past few minutes already."

Natsu followed her gaze before he turned back to focus on his chicken wing, popping it into his mouth, chewing with satisfaction. "Ooooh, the meat taste good!" he said, not paying any attention to what Lucy had just said.

The eighteen-year-old sighed again and shook her head indignantly. "Why must he be such an idiot?" she muttered under breath angrily. "And why must I like an idiot like that?"

Her gaze drifted over to both Vannessa and Laxus and felt a wave of jealousy wash over her.

_Why can't Natsu be like that…?_

Happy stopped eating as he watched Lucy carefully, a sly glint in his intelligent black eyes. Sneakily, he flew over to Lucy and landed onto the table. "Lucy, do you want to know how to make Natsu dance with you?" he asked her.

"Hmmm?" Lucy looked over at the cat, a blank expression on her face.

The young mage's reaction was not one he had expected but he continued. "The trick is to force yourself on him."

At this, the pretty blond girl grew outraged. "What do you take me for, some kind of slut?" Her hands banged onto the table to emphasize her point.

Quickly, Happy held up his tiny hands in defense. "No, no, no. Lucy, all I am trying to say you got to force him to dance!" he answered hastily.

Lucy's eyes narrowed but she managed to compose herself. "What are you talking about?"

Happy smiled shrewdly. "Just walk over there and grab him by the arm and pull him onto the dance floor," he whispered into Lucy's ear.

Lucy shot a sideways glance at the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Do you think I can do that?" she asked Happy, distractedly.

"You won't know unless you try."

"Yeah, you are right," Lucy agreed. She stood up, her eyes firmly fixed on him as a determined expression crossed over her features. Then, she marched purposefully over to where Natsu was gobbling down food with hardly any pause in between to rest.

_Doesn't his mouth ever get tired of him shoveling food down his throat every few seconds…?_

"Yo Luce, wanna try some of this?" Natsu asked her, offering her a plate of heart-shaped vanilla cookies. "They are delicious."

Without another word, the girl plucked the plate from his hand and placed it back onto the table with a loud thump before she grabbed his arm and yanked him over to the dance floor.

"What are you doing, Luce?" Natsu demanded as he swallowed down the last of his food inside his mouth.

Lucy ignored his question and grabbed his hands, placing them around her waist before she placed hers around his neck. "Now, start dancing," she ordered. "I'm sick of just waiting at the table while everyone else is dancing out here."

The Dragon Slayer looked down at her in confusion. "But I thought you didn't want to dance."

Lucy glowered at him in response. "That's because you told me _you _couldn't dance at all!" she screeched.

Natsu looked uncomfortable but apologetic. "Yeah…about that, I'm sorry but Igneel never taught me how…" he laughed nervously.

Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time and shook her head before she gave him a soft smile. "It's alright; I'll teach you, all you have to do is just follow my lead."

The nineteen-year-old nodded in agreement and without thinking, he pulled her closer to his body.

Lucy's face turned pink and she quickly looked away from him; she definitely did not want him to see her like this after the last time, she had almost been caught kissing him. Her heart pounded so loudly that she could almost hear it in her ears. Blood rushed into her head, making her dizzy. The chemistry and tension in the air was stifling that she was surprised that Natsu could not feel it.

_Maybe it is just a one-sided love after all…_

She wished that she could read his thoughts about how he felt about her. Was it along the lines of 'just being friends' or something more…? She definitely felt something of the 'something more' genre…she wondered if he felt it too.

"Natsu?" she whispered his name quietly.

Almost instantly, he looked down at her. "Hmmm?"

Lucy opened her mouth to continue but instead swallowed and pressed her lips together. She shook her head after a long pause. "Uh-uh, no…it's nothing, I'm just glad that I got to dance is all."

_With you…_

She added silently.

Natsu nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too. I feel peaceful just like a monk."

Lucy's eyes narrowed; the magical moment was broken.

_Why'd he have to go and say something stupid for…?_

The celestial mage sighed inwardly when she realized the answer to her own question.

_That's because it's Natsu…_

* * *

**A/N: Just a side note, do any one of my dear readers happen to be a guy (don't ask me why), just a simple random question from me. **


	61. Chapter 60: Those Meaningful Words

Chapter 60: Those Meaningful Words

**A/N: Thanks for your wonderful, wonderful reviews! The previous question I posted was just a random question to see if any guys were interested in reading my story...(perhaps too cheesy?). Well, do enjoy the latest chapter though it was slightly more earlier than usual (I couldn't resist!)**

Erza was beside herself with boredom as she sat at the 'sidelines' watching other couples dancing. Every guy that walked past her either fainted from shock or managed to excuse himself to go to the men's but never did appear when she 'asked' (threatening) for a dance…which involved grabbing the poor mage by the neck and slamming him against the wall and demanding for a dance. She wished that a certain blue-haired mage was here…then she would definitely _not _be a dateless loser like she was now.

Just then, Vannessa came bounding up to her with her blond-haired date swaggering, closely behind.

"Erza?" she called her name, sweetly.

"Hrnh?" Erza looked up at her distractedly; she knew that she sounded rude but she could not care less…at the very least, Vannessa had a date.

"Do you want to dance with Laxus instead?" the Dark Dragon Slayer continued. "He'll take you."

"I will?" Laxus demanded, glaring down at the still sweetly smiling girl.

"He would?" Erza replied incredulously at the same time Laxus did.

The nineteen-year-old nodded and reached out for Erza's hand and pulled her up to her feet. Without warning, Vannessa placed Erza's hand into Laxus's reluctant one. "Why do I have –" he stopped and bit down hard on his lip, managing not to scream when Vannessa stomped down hard on his foot.

_Bloody Jesus…! _

The twenty-two-year-old gritted his teeth and shot a deadly glare in Vannessa's direction but she only smirked at him but smiled innocently at Erza. "Don't worry, Erza. He insists."

With a gentle push, Vannessa urged the two forward onto the dance floor.

"Do your thing," she whispered to Laxus before stepping back.

* * *

Laxus was still really annoyed by Vannessa's antics as he twirled Erza once before she came back into his arms.

_At least she's a better dancer than that brat…_

His blue-gray eyes strayed over to the pink-haired girl who was now sitting with Micaiah at her side at one of the empty tables, stuffing herself with…but of course, jelly doughnuts. Laxus rolled his eyes, at that one. I mean, come on…what did he expect?

"You like her, don't you?" Erza's voice suddenly broke into his thoughts that he stopped dancing, almost instantly.

Laxus's eyes darted back to hers and narrowed as he resumed their dance routine. "What makes you say that, _Erza_?"

The blond-haired mage knew that he had to keep his behavior in check when Erza was around; in fact, she was the only one that he respected in this guild…no one else, which goes to include Vannessa as well.

_That girl isn't special at all…!_

"You've been making eyes at her all throughout," she sneered. "Admit you have feelings for her, why don't you."

Laxus scowled at her. "Don't tell me what to do like I don't to you, Erza. Now, if you may excuse me, I have a little _something_ I gotta do right now."

Without waiting for Erza's answer, the man stalked off the dance floor and marched straight towards where Vannessa was. He stopped beside her table and folded his arms. "I want you to take me home, right now."

Vannessa stopped eating her eighteenth jelly doughnut which was already half-eaten and stared up at the scowling Laxus. She scowled right back. "You don't have to tell me; you are welcome to _leave _if you want to…not that I really care for that matter."

Without warning, Laxus seized her arm and plucked the sticky, half-eaten jelly doughnut from her hand and tossed it away to God's knows where, behind him. He wiped his fingers on his pant leg and smirked at her. "Now we can leave."

Vannessa held her ground and glowered at him. "No way am I leaving a plateful of poor ole' jelly doughnuts here abandoned! You go, I'm staying!"

"So you really are a piglet in human form," Laxus remarked as he tugged her forcefully away from the table.

"_What_?" Vannessa had all but screamed at him as she tried to free herself.

Laxus smirked at her and tightened his grip on her wrist. He looked down at Micaiah. "Come on, Micaiah…we are leaving this place."

"Micaiah…?" Vannessa looked at her best friend with a doggy-eyed look.

The white wolf stood up and stood beside Laxus. "Sorry Vannessa, I'm with Laxus on this one. I just hate getting all tangled up on the dance floor! People keep kicking my butt for some reason when I so much as try to dance," she replied, looking pissed off.

"But I –"

"Grandpa, we're leaving!" Laxus shouted over the din at his grandfather who was seated on a stool at the bar and deliberately cutting Vannessa off.

The guild master looked up and nodded curtly, his face an expressionless mask.

* * *

"Why'd you do that for, huh?" Vannessa demanded as she managed to pull herself out of Laxus's grip once the three of them left the guild.

Laxus tried to walk past her but Vannessa blocked his path, each and every time. Finally he stopped and glared at her. "I believe you owe me an explanation of why you suddenly asked me to dance with Erza!"

Vannessa's eyebrows furrowed before she scowled. "I didn't know you were so petty about things."

"I was minding my own business when all of a sudden, you just spring this one on me!" Laxus retorted.

The nineteen-year-old shook her head at him. "You only care about yourself, don't you, Laxus? Did you ever think to observe those around you? The reason why I did that was to make Erza feel better…she appeared kind of sad so I thought maybe you could dance with her to cheer her up which I apparently did…well, to a certain extent at least. You are too caught up with yourself, that's why people don't like you very much…"

"You don't need to feed me with useless words, Vannessa," he spat out venomously. "I don't need them." With that, he pushed past her and strode off into the night, with his hands in his pockets.

Vannessa watched his retreating back, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He looked so lonely and miserable in the distance, his posture drooping so low.

"You know, you shouldn't have said some of the things you said back then in the guild…" Micaiah spoke up. "You were a little too harsh on him."

The nineteen-year-old did not say anything as she began walking back to her apartment, with Micaiah trailing after her.

* * *

It was already past two in the night but Laxus had not even so much as appeared through the door, which she had furtively kept unlocked just in case he did not remember to bring his own set of keys.

"Micaiah?" Vannessa whispered quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"Laxus is not here yet…" Vannessa trailed off before she sat up suddenly that the blanket slid off her body. "I must have hurt him when I lost my temper."

Micaiah stared at her wielder. "Do you want to go out and look for him?"

The Dark Dragon Slayer looked over at her. "Can I?"

"Let's go," was all Micaiah answered; to be honest, the white wolf was worried about the blond-haired mage whom she had come to accept as one of her friends besides Vannessa, of course. The girl did not need to be told twice as she leapt out of bed and grabbed an overcoat and her keys before she left, slamming the door with a loud bang in her haste. Micaiah winced at the thunderous sound but did not say anything.

_Where in heavens did you run off to this time, Laxus…?_

Unconsciously, Vannessa broke into a run as her eyes did a quick scan of the dimly lit street. She opened her mouth to scream Laxus's name when she realized that screaming would only worsen the situation and wake the whole neighborhood up. She sighed inwardly, realizing that she had been impulsive; she did not know where to start looking for him at all. Starting the first step was going to be much too difficult if she did not know where were his favorite hang-out places.

_Come to think of it, I don't even know much about him…_

"Do you have any idea where do you reckon he'll be at?" Micaiah asked her so suddenly that the Dragon Slayer stopped in her tracks.

"I'm not sure but maybe –"

Micaiah shook her head, interrupting her. "No splitting up; I won't allow it," she told the nineteen-year-old firmly. "But we could ask the guild master for some help?" the white wolf suggested.

"Uncle Makarov?" her wielder echoed, looking slightly taken aback by the idea.

"Laxus is his grandson, isn't it; so he'll be the best person to start with instead of running around in aimless circles and not getting anywhere," Micaiah replied.

* * *

It was already lights out by the time the two reached the guild. The building was bathed in darkness except for a single ray of light streaming out from one of the curtained windows upstairs. "Okay, we gotta keep silent," the Dark Dragon Slayer instructed and flinched when the double doors groaned in protest when she pushed them open.

"Shhh!" Micaiah hissed.

"It's not my fault, Micaiah!" Vannessa whispered defensively. "It's the stupid door!"

Silently, they crept over to the stairway and scrambled upstairs to Makarov's room. Without thinking, Vannessa pounded on the door, shouting for the guild master.

Micaiah looked at her and sighed inwardly.

_What happened to being silent…?_

A second later, the door was thrown open and a sleepy Makarov emerged. He rubbed his eyes and squinted up at the girl. "What's –"

"It's Laxus, Uncle Makarov!" Vannessa cried out hysterically. "He's gone missing and I can't seem to find him anywhere!"

Makarov's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about, my dear?"

"I-I-I got into a fight with him earlier after we left the party and he wandered off somewhere, for some reason and didn't come back for three hours…it's so late, I'm getting worried for his safety!" Vannessa explained, her voice getting more and more high-pitched with every word.

Before Makarov could answer, another voice beat him to it, "So you _were_ worried about me, Vannessa?"

It sure sounded familiar…very familiar, indeed. Vannessa's head snapped up towards the voice which came from inside of Makarov's room. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on that one person and that person alone and they narrowed into slits as she regarded Laxus with a glare. "I'm so _not_, Laxus!" she screeched out, embarrassment flaming in her chest. "You should have at least _told _me that you were going to be here instead of pulling a disappearing act on me like that and have me look for you all over!"

"Aww…see grandpa, I told you she'll get mad at me," Laxus replied and then poked a finger, jabbing it into her cheek.

Vannessa scowled and swatted away his hand, whacking it painfully for good measure. "Get your hands off me, you jerk!" she growled.

"Laxus," Makarov warned as he closed the door behind him.

"Don't get your pants in a twist, old man," Laxus said dismissively, waving his grandfather away.

Makarov ignored his grandson and turned to Vannessa. "I hope you can keep what you have seen here a secret from the guild members."

"Vannessa, come 'ere to papa," Laxus cooed, opening his arms wide.

"Why –"

"Don't bother with him, he's drunk," Makarov interjected. "He's always like this…drinking himself to death, if possible whenever it's his mother's death anniversary."

"Old geezer, don't tell her anything unnecessary," Laxus whined. "She's not part of the family."

"The reason why my grandson is here is because we have to make preparations to go and see his mother," the guild master continued, disregarding Laxus completely.

"I didn't know about that…I-I'm so sorry," Vannessa's eyes strayed over to the blond-haired mage who was staring straight at her, watching her carefully and studied her reaction…as if he was daring her to do something. She stiffened and looked away quickly, her cheeks burning.

"I don't wanna visit her tomorrow, old man," Laxus told his grandfather suddenly. "You can visit her in my place as a substitute."

Makarov looked over at Vannessa. "I was wondering whether you can take him to his mother instead?" he asked her.

The nineteen-year-old nodded automatically. She owed him an apology…Micaiah was right; she was too harsh on him during the party. "Alright I'll take him there."

"It's slightly past the East Forest next to a large lake," Makarov said. "I've gotten everything ready except the flowers…Sophia loves fresh gardenias."

_That must be his mother's name…_

Vannessa nodded again, committing the information to memory and then smiled at Laxus's grandfather. "Don't worry," she assured him. "I'll make sure he visits her tomorrow."

_Come to think of it…_

_Tomorrow is February 15__th__… and it's my birthday too…_

* * *

**Press the lovely button below! **


	62. Chapter 61: I never want to show you

Chapter 61: I never want to show you this side of me…

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update; I posted this ASAP! I just simply couldn't find the time to write this chapter down though I had various scribbles here and there about it...busy with classes and planning stuff! Anyways, forget my rambles. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

"Ya' don't have to pity me coz I don't need it…in fact, I don't anyone else's for that matter," Laxus told her drunkenly as Vannessa shifted underneath his arm to support his weight and hers at the same time without sending the two of them tumbling down.

"This is what you get when you drink too much, Laxus!" Vannessa admonished him, frowning up at him. "You don't even know what you are rambling about!"

Micaiah growled softly as she tried her best to support Laxus's heavy frame but it was so difficult without him taking at least a quarter of his own weight; Heck, he wasn't even walking…the two of them had to half-drag and half-carry him back to the apartment.

"I don't need your pity, Vannessa…especially from you…" he mumbled, finally closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep. "Not you, Vannessa…especially not you…"

The nineteen-year-old looked at him, a strange expression on her face. "I know, Laxus…I know you don't…" she whispered into his ear.

Finally, both Micaiah and Vannessa managed to get Laxus onto the bed. Vannessa walked over to close the door and flicked the lock, making sure it was securely shut. It was already close to five in the morning by the time both of them fell asleep; Micaiah on her favorite rug and Vannessa sitting beside Laxus's bed with her head on the bed.

* * *

Vannessa awoke to the sound of water splashing in the bathroom and groaned softly, leaning back against the chair as she squinted against the harsh sunlight, covering her face with an arm. Her neck was so sore and her head throbbed from the lack of sleep. She massaged her neck and got up, wobbling slightly. Boy, did her body ache from her unusual sleeping posture.

"Well, looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Laxus greeted her cheerfully for once when he spotted her disgruntled expression, as he wiped his washed hair with a towel.

The twenty-year-old (I changed her age because she is now officially twenty :D) did not answer but instead studied him carefully.

_Did he even remember what took place last night…?_

Laxus scowled at her, growing defensive. "What?" he demanded. "You think I can't be nice?"

The Dragon Slayer shook her head quickly. "No, it's not that…just forget about it, it's nothing." She waved her hand dismissively and hurried into the bathroom to wash up as well before Laxus could say anything more.

A short while later as Vannessa was changing, there was a short rap on the door. "Yes?" she called out.

"I'm going out for a bit so don't wait for me," Laxus's voice floated through the door.

Vannessa's eyes widened at this.

_So, he doesn't remember what happened at Uncle Makarov's…but at least, he's going to pay a visit to his mum…_

Laxus did not even bother to wait for her reply and he left after saying goodbye to Micaiah.

"That b_aka_!" Vannessa cursed under her breath as she quickly got herself dressed and pulled her hair back into an untidy ponytail. "The least he could do was wait for me to get out of the toilet!"

_It is Laxus here, that I'm talking about…he waits for no one…_

"What are we going to do now?" Micaiah asked her as soon as she stepped outside.

"We're going to go there too, Micaiah…I can't afford to let him be alone like that…" Vannessa had whispered out the last part but the _Gespenst _heard it out loud and clear.

Without another word more, the two of them left the apartment. The Dragon Slayer needed to get to someplace first before heading over to the burial site.

* * *

With the bouquet of freshly cut gardenias and fresh fruits and incense as offerings in hand, both Vannessa and Micaiah (in her Wraith form) headed over to the East Forest.

"Laxus's mom must have loved nature a whole lot seeing as to how her grave ended up here," Vannessa told her with a wistful smile. "I just wished that I got to see my own mum too…" she trailed off sadly.

Micaiah remained mum and kept her head bowed low. She did not have to ask the twenty-year-old Dragon Slayer what happened to her parents…she knew it, from day one itself. Vannessa had been discarded and left to die by the roadside when she was just short of turning two. At that tender age, she could hardly recall her parents' faces and it has been eighteen long years since that ill-fated incident. The two friends had never really talked about her past because Vannessa knew she knew about everything so there was a mutual but veiled understanding between them. Regardless of it, Vannessa chose to move on with her life and not dwell too much in the past…though sometimes, Micaiah knew that it was tough for her especially whenever it was her birthday. Vannessa did not know what happened to her parents till now; they could be alive or even dead…who knows. The white wolf knew sometimes she would blame herself for being born into the world without anyone for her to love and love her in return without ever abandoning her…yet, Micaiah could hardly understand why she did not chose the Dark Side when anyone else would be more than eager to; torturing and killing others as a form of revenge for ill-treatment, it was something too tempting a chance to pass up. The _Gespenst _felt a certain, deep respect for the girl…even though her spirit was broken and her heart wounded, she would always be the pure, loving soul she is.

The two had finally reached the lake that Makarov had spoken to them about; now all they had to do was find the grave which they did soon enough.

* * *

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Laxus demanded in disbelief, leaping to his feet as he glared accusingly at Vannessa.

Vannessa did not miss the tears; Laxus was not quick enough to wipe them away when he saw her approaching from the distance.

_He had been crying…_

The twenty-year-old swept past him and went over to Sophia's grave. "I came to pay your mum a visit," she answered matter-of-factly. "Isn't that much obvious?" She kneeled down next the grave and placed her offerings beside the tombstone.

Laxus whirled around to face her. "That's not the point!" he yelled out. "How did you know that I was here?"

The pink-haired girl gave him a warning look before she faced forward back to Sophia' tombstone. "Hello Mrs. Dreyar, I'm Vannessa Scott…actually today's my birthday as well," Vannessa said politely, smiling shyly. "I'm Laxus's friend… You really should be proud of your son, Mrs. Dreyar…he's a very good man and takes really good care of me. Oh, and you don't have to worry about him, coz I take good care of him too especially when he's sick or drunk…" Vannessa stop, suddenly feeling a wave of loneliness and nostalgia wash over her. She swallowed hard and tried to hold back her tears but they flowed, in steady rivulets down her cheeks. "You know, I've never really had a mother, Mrs. Dreyar…my mother abandoned me by the roadside when I was really little…and I can't remember her face at all," she continued after a slight pause. "I don't know why she did that till now…I-I'm so sorry for telling you all this; it's just that I've never really had any real family to equally love and love me back and to keep me grounded…trust me, I know that Laxus really loves and misses you a whole lot and I am glad that I met him…"

Vannessa placed the bouquet of gardenias atop the mound and smiled as she wiped her tears away. "I brought you your favorite flowers…Uncle Makarov told me about it, I hope you like them."

Laxus watched her interact with his dead mother in newfound curiosity.

_She's doing a darn good job at it too…_

All he ever did was sob and complain to his mother about his life and how he hated the people in Fairy Tail, not to mention his father whom he hated the most and why did she have to leave him alone.

"You know Laxus, you should be grateful that you have at least your grandfather…"Micaiah spoke up suddenly, her eyes fixed on her wielder. "You should cherish him while he's still alive and not look down on him; he still loves you."

The twenty-two-year-old did not answer her but continued gazing at the pink-haired girl silently. For the first time in his entire life, he could not find the words…appropriate words to make a comeback, much less even a single retort. It was like his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. Laxus knew that his grandpa loved him a whole lot but it took him a while to realize that…one huge mistake that cost him a hell lot of pain and trouble for not only just him and his old man but everyone else at the guild. Whatever Vannessa had just said to his mum was not only the truth but the way she said them…it was so effortless. He knew she suffered like he did in the past…perhaps, even more than he did; but one thing had set them both apart, the girl was honest with her feelings and expressed them like they were. However, he could not…he would never, ever be like her and that was what he hated about himself. These feelings in him contradicted one another; he wanted to express them like Vannessa did but at the same time, he found that he could not…and why was that? He did not want to be deemed as weak…he was a man after all.

_And men don't cry…at least not in front of anyone else…_

_It was a disgrace to be seen as a pathetic sissy…_

"Laxus…?"

Almost instantly, he broke out of his reverie at the sound of Vannessa's voice. His head snapped up and his eyes met hers. The twenty-year-old looked slightly uncertain of herself, though he did not know why…

"Do you…well, uhm want to have a private chat with your mum now?" she continued, blushing madly. "Sorry I took so long."

The twenty-two-year-old continued to stare at her like an idiot but his legs managed to do part of the talking for him. He approached his mother's grave, suddenly feeling lost. He did not know what to do anymore. Vannessa stood up just as he kneeled down. As she was about to step back, the blond mage grabbed her wrist and she cast a questioning look at him.

"Don't go just yet…" Laxus whispered quietly. "Stay here…with me." Then, he allowed her to go free as he released her hand. He did not need to turn; he felt Vannessa's presence as she stood beside him, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Okay…" she whispered back finally.

Taking a deep breath, Laxus placed his hand atop the mound and felt the soft moist soil underneath his skin. It was reassuring. "Mum…I'm back," he spoke up softly. "I missed you loads..."

* * *

Unconsciously, a soft smile crept onto Vannessa's lips as she silently watched Laxus talk to his mother. She had never seen this side of him before; the animated and young boyish side of him.

_He really is a sweet person deep inside once you really got to know him…_

She wondered why he did not want to show it more often; she was sure that he would have more friends. It was then that she felt it…the trembles. Laxus was shaking.

"Laxus, are you alright?" Vannessa asked worriedly. "Are you –" She stopped mid-sentence when he spun to face her and hugged her waist, burying his face into her stomach. Right there and then, he released all of his hidden emotions from deep within the recesses of his heart; the ice wall had already melted. He broke down and sobbed like he had never done even when his mother had passed away twelve years ago.

The blond-haired mage held onto the girl like she was a lifesaver. "I never wanted to show you this side of me, Vannessa, especially not to you…"

Instinctively, the Dragon Slayer wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him close. "It's alright, Laxus. It is natural for us to be weak once in a while...you don't have to suffer through this on your own, I'm here for you aren't I just like you were for me…I told you that during the dance," she whispered softly.

Laxus did not answer as he inhaled Vannessa's unique cinnamon and jelly doughnuts scent. It was oddly comforting and he felt complete and warm within her arms…he felt right with her. He pulled her closer to him, feeling a new and bizarre emotion surge within him but it was something he could not identify just yet…for now, he just wanted to be in her arms for a while longer.

"Oh, and happy birthday Vannessa Scott…" he told her quietly after a pause, his voice muffled by her dress.

The pink-haired girl laughed lightly in reply. "Yes, thank you."


	63. Chapter 62: The Rogue Slayer

Chapter 62: The Rogue Slayer

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews! Sorry if I was a little late in updating, I was down with a bad sore throat and my friends told me that the deep, husky voice of mine sounded pretty sexy. HAHAHA! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter! **

* * *

It was already midnight and Laxus had yet to make his appearance ever since they parted ways at Sophia's grave, approximately six hours ago. He left her and Micaiah, saying that he needed to get something first before he headed back to the apartment. The girl's eyes were focused on the door and she was getting angrier by the minute.

_Why does he need SIX HOURS to do 'something'…?_

Vannessa had already washed up and got into her pajamas and still, he was pulling the disappearing act on her again. She folded her arms across her chest, pacing up and down to make sure that she does not fall asleep since she had hardly any rest since last night because of a certain blond mage. She bit her lip and glared accusingly again at the door, willing it to open and reveal Laxus.

_Come on, open…open up already, dammit! _

She huffed and started pacing again. Up and down. Down and up. The whole routine simply repeated itself. She would keep pacing until he appeared, she vowed to herself and deliberately made her eyes wider so that they would not slowly drift shut.

_I am NOT going to fall asleep while standing up…! I am NOT going to fall asleep while standing up…! I am NOT going to fall asleep while standing up…!_

It soon became a mantra for her as she continued screaming the phrase in her head. She would be surely to pound his head in if she found him wasted again like last night!

Forty minutes later, the twenty-two-year-old himself showed up and almost instantly, Vannessa shot out of the bed to block his path. "Where'd you go?" she demanded, looking exasperated.

Laxus took one look at her and burst out laughing. He pinched her cheek which made her even crosser with him. "Aww, would you look at that; Vannessa's worried about me."

Before Vannessa could retort, Laxus quickly interrupted and held out an untidily-wrapped present to her. "Here, I got ya' a little something for your birthday though it was slightly late…" he coughed awkwardly.

It was then Vannessa noticed his severely bandaged hands. "What happened to your hands?" she asked sharply, gesturing towards them.

"Hell, just take the present will ya'!" he answered, looking annoyed and Vannessa quickly took the present with a small mumble of thanks. "And don't ask so many questions; I just hurt them while I was doing something," he added sardonically.

Vannessa stood there like an idiot, staring at him and after a long pause, he sighed heavily as he motioned towards the present. "Aren't ya' gonna open it or just stand there like a rock-still statue?" he demanded.

"You did a horrible job wrapping it though," Vannessa countered but did as she was told.

"I'm in my most generous mood right now and I don't think ya' wanna ruin it for your birthday," Laxus shot back.

Amongst the wrapping and rough cloth, there lay a single silver necklace with a medium-sized heart shape pendant with a flower and lightning pattern design encrusted on the top; there was a clasp and when she flipped it gently open, there lay a single small gardenia flower petal inside. The meaning of the necklace itself was humongous to describe in mere words but Vannessa felt the emotions enveloping her heart with its warm embrace.

"It's beautiful…" she breathed, gazing at the delicate silver accessory in wonder.

"Of course it has to be, I made that darned thing myself!" Laxus snapped. "That isn't just a normal necklace; it's equipped with a part of my magic so I can find you in the event you get yourself lost or somethin'…sort of like a tracking spell."

Without thinking, Vannessa ran to him and pulled him into her arms, wrapping her arms around his torso as far as they could go. "Thank you, Laxus…for everything," she whispered quietly.

Almost instantly, the blond-haired mage stiffened but then he relaxed and draped his arms around her shoulders, burying his face into her long, soft hair. He still was not used to hugging people…especially a girl. "You're welcome and happy belated birthday," he answered and they stood, cuddling each other a little longer.

* * *

_**The hallways were dark and deserted but they seemed familiar to her somehow…like she had been there before. She could not quite place her finger on it. The nape of her neck prickled; indeed someone was watching her from the depths of the murky gloom. Something did not feel right…there was too much evil and deaths in this place. She continued wandering down one passage, her bare feet hitting the linoleum with soft thumps. Something was tugging at her to continue walking though her body was trying its very best to refuse. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as her hands went to her swords' sheaths that were hanging on the sides of her waist. Her nose wrinkled at the stench of dried blood that wafted through her nostrils as her once iridescent purple eyes turned into dark emotionless orbs. She knew that he was in here; she could sense his presence…her foster father, Acheron. Finally, the shady corridor ended and she found herself in a huge room which was well-lit with torches that hung on the walls around the parameters of the room. The shadows played an eerie game of catch with one another and they cast themselves on her face. Being who she was, her eyes grew accustomed to the mixture of dark and firelight and she could make out not one, but two presences with her in this very room; Acheron and another person. Almost instantly, she took up a fighting stance and her swords were drawn from their protective sheaths, her lips pulled back in a snarl. She was prepared to fight her foster father; even if she was going to die…anything was better than to be a puppet for him and Zeref. **_

"_**You have disappointed me one too many times, Vannessa Scott…"Acheron spoke up finally, ignoring her swords completely. **_

_**She did not answer him but continued to watch the two of them warily; she did not want to be taken by surprise. **_

"_**As such, you are no longer the ordained Dark Dragon Slayer but a failed one," Acheron continued, his red eyes never leaving her face. "Of course, your freedom came at a price…you will be hunted down, Vannessa Scott by the Dark Dragon Slayer; your life will still be mine to claim, Vannessa Scott…" **_

_**As soon as those words were enunciated, the second presence that was once cloaked in darkness stepped forward into the dim light. Her eyes widened in shock as the blackness within them receded to be replaced by their natural color. She stared into the inky blackness of a pair of eyes that belonged to a guy, not much older than she was. She made a rude noise and took a step back when he approached her languidly, tensing as she raised her swords in an unspoken warning. **_

_**He only smiled flirtatiously at her, his hands in the pockets of his navy blue jeans. He was an idle dresser, she noticed; he showed a lot of his skin by not buttoning his gray shirt. His dark brown hair was tousled and it fell past his eyes. His neck was decorated with cross-pendant necklaces made out of cold hard steel and ruby. She backed up until there was no space for her to do so before she moved forward to make the first move, her swords raised high above her head.**_

"_**Feisty girl, aren't you sweetheart?" he drawled as he did a flip backwards, avoiding the swords entirely. **_

_**She scowled and glared at him before moving straight into another attack of swordplay. **_

"_**I know your name but you haven't asked me mine yet," he continued and avoided yet another cut as the swords sliced through empty air where he had previously been. **_

"_**I don't need to know yours!" she snarled. "I'm not interested!" Again, she swung her swords at him but he caught them both in his hands, mid-swing. Her eyes widened as she tried to pull away, but the blades would not budge. **_

"_**Oh you will be, Vannessa Scott," he whispered softly, leaning forward. "Because someone else knows me too…try Narumi Valentine."**_

_**A strangled gasp escaped her throat before she could muffle it. He knew, she knew who he was referring to. Her face distorted itself into one of pure vehemence. "You stay away from him!" she spat out. "He's got nothing to do with this!"**_

_**Narumi smirked and licked his lips hungrily. "Oh you know he is, love, don't try to deny that fact." He wrenched the swords out of her grip and tossed them aside.**_

_**She took a step back and twirled, to provide herself with more leverage and power for her roundhouse kick. However, she missed him and he appeared behind her. He snatched her waist and pulled her close to him. "You know you can't beat me, sweetheart because I am the new Dark Dragon Slayer now. This is only the beginning but I promise you that I will hunt you down. This is only a dream but the next time you see me, it'll be the end of the line for you…" he growled into her ear. "Oh, and happy belated…"**_

* * *

With a sharp intake of breath, the twenty-year-old jerked awake and sat up quickly. She breathed hard and stared down at her trembling hands. She squeezed one hand in another and started to massage it. She closed her eyes and swallowed, trying to calm herself down.

"Vannessa…?"

Vannessa's eyes flew open and they darted towards Micaiah's. She gave her best friend, a shaky smile. "I-I'm fine," she assured the _Gespenst_. She flipped the covers to one side and got up, forcing the numbness to fade away from her feet. She needed the toilet…now. Stumbling, she managed to reach the bathroom and hurled the remains of last night's dinner down the toilet.

_That guy is going to hunt me down…_

_Narumi Valentine…_

Her breaths came out in short, loud pants as she rinsed her mouth with water. Vannessa could hardly believe that it was nothing more than just a dream.

_Am I a failed Dragon Slayer…? If I am, then just who am I now…?_

She felt nausea rise up her throat again and almost instantly, she flew to the toilet and gagged once again, feeling it burn as she threw up gastric fluids. She felt disgusted with herself; she was too feeble-minded. Vannessa broke down into tears as her knees gave way, unable to support her body weight any longer. She covered the toilet seat and flushed before climbing onto the toilet, pulling her legs close to herself. The Dark Dragon Slayer sobbed, covering her mouth to drown out the sounds of her cries; she had been renounced for what she once was which should make her feel happy but it did not…

She felt sick, instead; something was going to go wrong…and her friends would pay for it, she could feel it from Acheron's black anger that boiled through her veins. In the process, she would die as well…when she did not want to. She wanted to spend more time getting to know the Fairy Tail gang, Micaiah and most of all…Laxus. Unintentionally, she fingered the necklace. How could she even tell them that she was now a fallen slayer…a rogue?

Just then, there was a sharp rap on the bathroom door and Vannessa's head snapped up at the sound, breaking out of her reverie.

"Yeah?" she croaked out, hoarsely wincing at the tone.

"What are ya' doing in there, Vannessa?" Laxus's demanding voice floated through the door.

"I was, uhm…washing up."

She heard Laxus snorting before he spoke up, "Nice try; no one wash up for 45 minutes with no water."

The pink-haired girl's eyes enlarged into that of saucer plates. He was right, of course. How could she be so stupid?

"I-I-I'll be right out!" she yelled out before leaping up to her feet. "Just give me ten minutes!"

* * *

All day long, Vannessa was lost in her own thoughts; even her friends could sense it…something seemed to be troubling her so much that she even fell off the chair before she could even sit. Micaiah knew it all along that she was not being simply absent-minded like what Lucy and Levy had passed it off as an excuse. The white wolf knew something was going on, the moment she emerged from the bathroom with those swollen, red eyes and puffy face but her wielder had refused to tell her. It was clear to Micaiah that she had been crying. Gone was the smiling, laughing and sunny Vannessa, a dark troubled expression mirrored her inner turmoil and she sat alone at the far corner of the guild, away from everyone else. Micaiah noticed that she refused to engage herself even after the repeated attempts from Lucy and the gang to get her going. Micaiah decided that enough was enough; she just needed to get her wielder alone and confront her.

"I heard last night was supposed to be your twentieth birthday!" Lucy continued stubbornly, ignoring Vannessa's stiff body language that she wanted to be left alone.

The Dark Dragon Slayer blinked and stared at her distractedly. "Yes, I suppose it was."

"Why didn't you tell us about it?"

"I didn't want to; I don't want anyone to go to any trouble to celebrate it for me."

The Celestial mage shook her head in disagreement. "It's no trouble, whatever are friends for? Come on Vannessa, you should do better than that, I mean you know us!"

The twenty-year-old smiled at her and nodded slowly. "Yes, I know; sorry about that."

"Vannessa, the guild master wants to have a word with you!" Mirajane called out.

"Eh, whatever for?" Lucy stared at her in confusion but Vannessa was similarly confused as well. The Dragon Slayer hastily excused herself before Lucy could say anything more and marched upstairs to Makarov's room, followed by Micaiah.

"You called me, Uncle Makarov?" Vannessa began as she peeked inside Makarov's room.

The old man turned and placed his hands behind his back. "Yes, I did. Come in and close that door behind you, please."

The Dragon Slayer stepped inside wordlessly as the door closed with a soft click.

"So how did it go?" Makarov asked her.

At this, Vannessa broke into a small but genuine smile; the first smile she had on all day, Micaiah noticed. "It was a day to remember, uncle. I'm glad you asked me to accompany him."

The guild master smiled back and nodded thoughtfully. "That is good to hear…my grandson isn't a bad guy, you know…it's just that he's gone through a lot of painful experiences in during his childhood. He's a really good boy once you get to know him better."

At the mention of Laxus, Vannessa's smile deepened and her eyes were filled with warmth and affection. "Yes I know that, uncle."

Makarov returned her smile and then glanced at the clock on the wall. "Well, I think we are just in time!" he exclaimed, rubbing his hands gleefully.

Vannessa glanced at him in puzzlement. "Just in time for what, uncle?"

Without another word, the guild master led her back downstairs and before she knew what was happening, colorful streamers, glitter and balloons flew everywhere.

"HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, SA-CHAN/PINKY/VANNESSA!" everyone screamed out in unison before there was a loud burst of applause.


	64. Chapter 63: Falling on Broken Wings

Chapter 63: Falling on Broken Wings

For a moment, there was silence as Vannessa stared at them wordlessly in utter amazement and them at her, waiting animatedly for her reaction; even Micaiah was completely taken by disbelief. Vannessa's hands flew to her opened mouth before her lips broke apart into a huge smile, her face glowing with happiness. The surprise birthday party even came with a two-tier birthday cake topped with twenty candles (taking into account the number of guild members plus the amount of gluttony _some _people had) and gifts.

"But how in the world did you know that yesterday was my birthday?" Vannessa asked them after she had blown out all the lighted candles (her birthday wish was to remain together with everyone).

"Oh, we have our sources," Lucy grinned, winking at her.

Vannessa returned the grin, it was so infectious! She also felt guilty for giving her friends the cold shoulder. She knew they were not at fault and were only trying to make her feel better but still, she could not help it; there was a niggling feeling that something was going to happen and if she did not do something soon to divert the danger away from her friends, they would surely get hurt because of her. The heaviness of the burden that weighed on her shoulders, settled heavily on her heart.

_Why must I always suffer so much…? Why can't Acheron just leave me the hell alone…?_

"Here, cut the cake!" Levy added, offering her a plastic knife that was wrapped with a thin pink ribbon at the handle.

Vannessa took the knife from her and made a neat cut. Soon, Mirajane took over and began to divide the cake into neat slices and gave them out to her beloved guild members. Everyone got their share of food and drink and began to disperse into their own groups to converse. The afternoon was filled with chatter and laughter, just the way Vannessa would always remember the Fairy Tail guild to be. The Dragon Slayer knew that she would never belong here; everywhere she went, there was surely going to be death to follow. She could not risk getting her friends involved in the cross-fire between her and Acheron. This was her problem and hers alone…she wanted no one else to get involved, for the safety of the innocents'. She did not want anyone else to die…not after Freya and Delphinea. The twenty-year-old had decided to leave Magnolia and never again set foot in this town without anyone else knowing about this.

Finally, Micaiah had gotten her chance and she leapt on it at once. Once she spotted Vannessa excusing herself from Lucy's group, Micaiah steered her out of the guild and safely away from earshot of the others.

"What's wrong, Micaiah?" Vannessa asked her.

The _Gespenst _smirked as she met her wielder's purple orbs directly. "_You _tell _me _what's wrong," she commanded.

At this, the girl broke eye-contact and looked away. "I don't know…" she said weakly.

"Vannessa, I am not stupid…there is something bothering you ever since early this morning when you awoke with a start. What was it about your dreams that bothered you?" the wolf asked her sharply.

Vannessa bit her lip, looking slightly hesitant as she felt a fresh new wave of dread threatening to overwhelm her once again. Finally after a long pause, did she answer the white wolf's question, "He's coming for me…"

"Does this happen to involve that Valentine person that Laxus was talking about, perhaps?"

* * *

Vannessa blinked at her in wordless disbelief. "H-How did you know?"

"Otherwise, Laxus wouldn't have known about the _incident_."

The Dragon Slayer's expression fell slightly and she looked away, swallowing. "Yeah…" she answered weakly.

For a moment, there was silence as they each immersed themselves in their own thoughts. Finally, it was the pink-haired girl who broke the silence. "I'm scared, Micaiah…I don't know what I am supposed to do anymore…"

The wolf regarded her with an icy stare. "What are you going on about, Vannessa?" she demanded.

"He's coming and Laxus –"

"You don't have to worry about him; he is more than capable of taking care of himself," Micaiah interrupted. "Look here, Vannessa…you have been defying Acheron for so long and now you are telling me that you are giving everything up that you have so agonizingly gotten just because of one stupid dream? You can do better than that; I chose you as my wielder and no one else."

The Dark Dragon Slayer knew that her best friend had a point there…in fact, everything she said was the truth. Was she going to give everything up just because of a threat?

Micaiah…no, the _Gespenst _of the Devil's Staff had chosen her as the primary wielder of its powers so the Wraith knew that she had had potential, even the Slayer herself did not know of its existence.

"So what if you are now a fallen Dragon Slayer?" Micaiah continued. "You can be a rogue for all I care, but you are still my wielder and will always be. I will always accept you for who you are, Vannessa…"

The twenty-year-old smiled at her, flinging her arms around Micaiah's neck. "Forget what I said, Micaiah. Thank you…I feel so much better talking to you," she whispered.

"You can always depend on me, Vannessa…" the white wolf whispered back, giving her wielder's stomach a gentle nudge.

_He may come for me, but I'll fight you, Acheron no matter what you send my way…_

* * *

"Where'd you disappear of to, Vannessa?" Erza demanded as soon as she spotted the other mage.

"Oh, I…er…well, I brought Micaiah for a walk; she seems to be restless these days," Vannessa lied, laughing nervously.

Apparently, the red-haired woman bought it as she stared down thoughtfully at the white wolf and then nodded absently. "Well, I just wanted to thank you for last night's….oh, you know…" she trailed off awkwardly, gesturing with her hands.

"Huh?" Vannessa blinked stupidly at her. "I don't know…"

Erza rolled her eyes as she frowned disapprovingly at the other girl. "It doesn't matter if you don't remember but I do…so I wanted to thank you for that is all," she interjected stiffly before she marched off.

It was then she realized what Erza meant; Laxus had 'volunteered' to dance with the red-haired Fairy Tail mage. Her eyes widened in understanding and she whirled around quickly. "Oh, you are welcome, Erza!" she spoke up cheerfully. "Don't worry about it!" Then, she placed one hand on her neck where her Fairy Tail mark was.

_I'll just be myself…the identity that I have forged as a Fairy Tail member…_

With one last look at Micaiah, the Dark Dragon Slayer allowed herself to mingle with the other Fairy Tail members with a solitary goal in the back of her mind.

_I need to get stronger so I can be skilled enough to harness Micaiah's powers…_

* * *

The very next day after exchanging morning greetings with her guild mates, Vannessa headed straight for the Request Board. She figured that the only way to get stronger was to take on more quests. She did not have to worry about using her powers out in the open now…Acheron had already found her but he was just waiting for the right time to make his move. Time waits for no man, like they always say. Vannessa knew that she had rather go on quests than sit around, brooding and playing guessing games about when that new Dragon Slayer would arrive in Magnolia Town.

"You want to go on a quest now?" Lucy asked her incredulously.

"Yup, I want to try one on my own now that I am a true member of Fairy Tail," Vannessa answered absently as she continued to scan the parchments pinned on the board for a suitable one.

"But we just came back from the previous one!" Lucy protested.

Vannessa continued perusing the requests and she finally settled on one; she tore it off and turned her attention fully on Lucy now. "Well, like they say….time waits for no man!" she grinned chirpily.

"Wow, I sure like the sound of that!" Natsu chimed in. "Is that a phrase you came up with on the spot coz I think it's really… profound."

Lucy gaped at him, shell-shocked. "Since when did you start using the word 'profound' anyway?"

The pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer looked defensive. "Why, can't I use the word 'profound'? Is that a copyrighted word?"

At this, the Celestial mage thumped his head with her fist. "You don't even know what you are talking about, don't you?" she snapped. "Stop talking…profoundly, you idiot!"

Lucy slapped her forehead and sighed heavily. "It looks like I got myself influenced thanks to him," she muttered.

"That hurts, you know!" Natsu complained as he rubbed the sore bump that had popped up on the top of his pink hair. "Why do you keep hitting my head, Luce?"

"That's coz you are being a profound idiot," Lucy answered flatly before she focused her attention on Vannessa. "Are you sure about this, Vannessa? I mean, you haven't really recovered after the last major battle with that Oscura Siete leader."

The Dragon Slayer smiled sunnily at her. "Don't worry, I _am _fine already," she reassured her fretful friend. "I'll see you all…" she glanced at the piece of parchment before looking back at Lucy. "…in about two days' time."

* * *

"WE ARE GONNA DO WHAT?" Micaiah had all but screamed at her, staring at her in disbelief.

Vannessa winced at her loud voice. "All I said was that we were going to kill some reptile-like monster was all; I mean what's the big deal?"

The white wolf gave her a 'look' before she went on, "It's not just _some _reptile-like monster, Vannessa…they're Wyverns!" The Gespenst's voice was getting more panicky and shrilly with every word.

The Dark Dragon Slayer looked at her blankly with one eyebrow raised. "So?"

Micaiah sighed as she rested her bum dismally on the carpeted floor, regarding her wielder with a pointed look. "You've really got a lot to learn, you know that Vannessa?"

The twenty-year-old instantly grew self-protective and she folded her arms across her chest. "What, it's just some stupid snakes; why are they gonna do to us, rip us apart and eat our livers?"

"These monsters are of the vicious and gluttonous kind and the males are especially predatory and territorial…they share similar physical characteristics of that of a dragon's. Wyverns are the direct descendants of dragons but smaller in size, Vannessa so I suggest that we leave these creatures the hell alone and leave it to some other mage and look for another quest…you just aren't ready enough yet." Micaiah knew she had to be honest with her wielder; the young girl really needed more experience ever since she had overestimated Vannessa's magic prowess and almost got her killed in the process. The white wolf only meant well for her wielder and wanted no harm to come to her, to the best of her ability.

The Dragon Slayer smirked. "Dragons' huh?" she repeated, her voice icy. "I can handle a couple of those anytime. I'm going."

"At least, bring Laxus –" Micaiah began but she was duly interrupted by Vannessa.

"Look Micaiah, Narumi Valentine is coming to get me…and I'm not even on par with him…even in my dreams! I need to get stronger; no matter what the cost is…I am willing to pay for it! And, Laxus is NOT –"

"Who said anything about me _not _going; Heck, I am going wherever you are going, brat!"

Both of them turned to the voice, almost instantly and Vannessa nearly fell over when she tripped over her own feet. "Laxus!" she yelped.

"Yeah, it's me," he grunted as he hoisted himself over the window ledge smoothly and entered the apartment. He went over to the girl and leaned down, his face inches from hers. "You don't make decisions for me, brat; I do," he hissed with a light warning laced in his tone. Then, he straightened up and placed his hands in his pockets. "So, where are we going?" Laxus asked her, behaving as if nothing had happened earlier. Without waiting for Vannessa's reply, he plucked the piece of parchment from her hands and scanned it. "Let's see what we have here… Wyverns terrorizing a Dragon Root Town, huh…" he trailed, looking thoughtful. "I could sure use a couple of those high-leveled monsters."

"Give me that!" Vannessa snarled as she leaned over to snatch the parchment from his hand but Laxus was too quick for her and he held it up high above her head.

"Let's see you get it now," Laxus taunted, smirking at her. "This is for making decisions for me without asking my permission."

Vannessa stood on her tip-toes and stretched her arm upright as high as it could go but her fingers only managed to brush the tip of it before Laxus held it up even higher. "GIVE THAT BACK!" she yelled out, looking irritated but Laxus only stuck out his tongue at her.

Micaiah smiled at the two mages before her. She wondered when these two were going to be together; it was so obvious that both of them had feelings for each other but the extent of those feelings was something hard to gauge. She figured only time will tell…which will be a long, long time for these two anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Hey people! Thank you for your wonderful, wonderful reviews! Those really made my day and made me feel that my effort in updating every week is worth it! I received alerts about people adding my story to favs and alerts as well, do review my chapters too and tell me how you feel about them. Do enjoy your weekend ahead! **


	65. Chapter 64: Dragon Root Town

Chapter 64: Dragon Root Town

WARNING: This chapter will be slightly rated because of the profanities.

"Why don't we just admit that we are lost?" Vannessa spoke up exasperatedly, pushing her purple messenger bag strap that was slipping, further up her shoulder. The afternoon sun was blistering and very harsh against her skin, turning it a lobster red.

"No we aren't! We just don't know what the map says," Laxus argued, giving her a deathly (squinty) glare before he turned back to focus on the map, straining his eyes against the direct sunlight.

"That's the same thing as being hopelessly lost…" Vannessa muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes at Laxus's obvious arrogance to ask people for directions. With an inward sigh, she decided to take things into her own hands and strode past Laxus and headed over to a random stranger further down the road. "Uh…excuse me, miss but my friend and I are lost," Vannessa began, motioning towards Laxus (Micaiah had discreetly transformed herself). "We're hoping if you would happen to know where Dragon Root Town is, wouldn't you?"

The woman smiled pleasantly at her and nodded. "Why, you must be new here…practically everyone know where Dragon Root Town is; just walk straight down this road until you see a fork in the path, from there you take a left turn and go right down that road."

Vannessa returned her smile before she bowed politely and ran over to where Micaiah and Laxus were waiting for her. "I got the directions!" she announced delightedly.

"You should have waited for me to figure this map out and not take the way out!" Laxus complained, looking annoyed.

"You didn't want me to help you with the map in the first place," Vannessa protested.

"That's because you –"

Micaiah stepped in between the two arguing Fairy Tail mages and interrupted Laxus. "Let's hear it then, Vannessa."

The Dark Dragon Slayer looked down at her for a moment, before she took a step back. "Oh right, uhm let's see…the nice old woman told me to simply go straight down this road and then take a left when there's fork in the path," she repeated.

"Pfft, I knew that," Laxus snapped bitterly before he stuck his nose in the air and stalked past her, pushing her aside in the process.

The twenty-year-old scowled at him in response and stuck her tongue out at his retreating back before hurrying over to catch up with the blond mage's strides.

"He's just cross with the fact that he couldn't figure out the directions on the map first before you did," Micaiah told her, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I know Micaiah but he's being such a wet blanket," Vannessa grumbled bitterly.

"I heard that, Vannessa," Laxus called back over his shoulder.

"Oh I said I was coming!" the pink-haired girl replied in a sing-song voice.

* * *

"What the _fuck_ happened to this place?" Laxus thundered in shock, looking around.

Indeed, the town that stood before them was gone…only barely; what was left of the town was either burnt debris and ashes or half-torn edifices. Vannessa could hardly get anything out of her hanging mouth as her eyes took in the colossal damage and horror. The familiar smell of fear, blood, death and burnt flesh wafted through her nose and instinctively, she wrinkled her nose.

All of a sudden, Micaiah started growling and the Dark Dragon Slayer's eyes darkened into emotionless obsidian. "Something's not right here," she hissed harshly as she brandished her swords. "I can sense dark presences in this area."

"I know; we split now and meet back here in 30 minutes," Laxus ordered just before he left, jogging in the opposite direction.

"Come on Micaiah, let's go!" the twenty-year-old said before the two of them ran in deeper into the heart of the town.

Vannessa quickened her pace when she heard inhuman cries in the near distance. There were about ten of them approximately judging from the cries. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and perspiration dotted her brow, her breaths coming out in pants. She recognized those cries; they sounded hungry and…they had just found their prey. The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened when she saw the scene before her and pushed herself even faster. Two children, a five-year-old boy and a seven-year-old girl were surrounded by ten Wyverns or so, perched upon the low-rise cliffs and watching the kids hungrily.

Without warning, they stretched their wings out and swooped down for the kill, their razor-sharp talons extended.

"Oh no, you don't!" Vannessa snarled out as she leapt, covering the remaining distance. "Demon Wings of Horror!" A black magic circle exploded from underneath her feet just as a pair raven feathered wings sprouted from between her shoulder blades and she took flight, her swords at the ready. She zeroed in on the two Wyverns nearest to the children and chucked the swords at them, hitting them squarely on their throats. The two winged reptiles flew backwards from the force of the throw and the pointed ends pierced through the moist skin of their throats, pinning them haphazardly against the cliff wall. They were dead almost instantly.

"Vile Breath of Chaos!" Vannessa unleashed her dark magic against the other Wyverns pushing them of course; away from the children while Micaiah, with a feral snarl leapt for two of them with her great paws extended and pushed them towards the ground. Growling and spitting at one another, Micaiah circled them predatorily, looking for a vulnerable spot she could exploit. "I'll handle these two," she snarled, baring her fangs at them threateningly.

Turning to the two young ones who were now huddled close together, trembling in fear, Vannessa instructed, "Go and hide yourselves first so you don't get hurt." She flew upwards with the remaining six Wyverns pursuing her. They beat their gigantic wings to maintain airborne and continued their ferocious growling. The Dark Dragon Slayer smirked as her eyes darkened to those of a bottomless pit, her lips pulled back into a muted snarl. They stopped, retreating backwards slightly. Spotting an opening, Vannessa unleashed another attack. "Black Whips of Doom!" The twin whips unfurled themselves from her hands, at the ready. She could feel their blood thirst and she allowed them to go free. She twirled herself, as if dancing on air to add on power to her attack and guided the whips to their intended targets before they lashed out at the now immobilized Wyverns. She did not allow them to regain their bearings and released yet another attack. "Dark Vortex of Death!"

However, two of the reptilian beasts managed to dodge the dark magical sphere and lunged for her. She pushed herself backwards, out of the way and flew further upwards. One of them seized her ankle and dragged her back down. Vannessa beat her wings frantically, struggling against the Wyvern's harsh grip, its claws digging into the tender skin and drawing blood. The other Wyvern dove for her face, its jaws open revealing razor-sharp fangs. The pink-haired mage twisted her body to one side and lashed out her other leg at the Wyvern's belly and almost instantly, it released its hold on her. She twisted her body and rolled underneath the oncoming Wyvern and it crashed into its fellow beast team member. Almost instantly, Micaiah was upon the dazed Wyverns and broke their necks without so much as a warning.

"Thanks for the heads-up, Micaiah!" the Dragon Slayer grinned at her and shot her a thumbs-up as they both landed gracefully back onto the ground.

"Not a problem; besides, it was time for a little filing for these…gotten a bit too long at the edges, it seems," Micaiah remarked absently as she flexed her claws and shook out her fur. "So where are the two children?"

Vannessa dusted her dress and wiped away the now congealing blood from her ankle. "You can come out now," the girl called out. "It's safe."

From behind them, a bush rustled as they reluctantly stepped out from underneath the foliage, grasping onto each other's hand tightly. They approached the other two warily and Vannessa smiled kindly at them. "There's no reason to be afraid of us…we're just trying to help." The Dragon Slayer bent and placed her palms against her knees. "You're safe now."

Just then, Laxus rushed over, panting breathlessly. He was bleeding slightly from a cut on his forehead.

"What's wrong –"

"We have to get out here _now_!" Laxus interrupted as he scooped up the ten-year-old into his arms. "Get the child!" he told Vannessa.

* * *

The twenty-year-old immediately grabbed the boy and placed him atop Micaiah's back. "Hold tight!" she told the young child and he nodded mutely. Vannessa knew what was happening, almost immediately when she caught sight of the shadowy cloud in the distant horizon. Those things were coming here; Laxus had decided to risk it by coming over and warning them about it and had led them here in the process. He did not have a choice…there were too many of them. The Dragon Slayer turned to face the fast approaching Wyverns as she adopted a fighting stance.

"What are ya' _fucking_ doin', Vannessa?" Laxus yelled out at her as he swung around to face her.

"There isn't time so I'll head them off! The two of you just get them to safety!" Vannessa told him without turning around.

"You –"

"JUST DO IT!" the Dragon Slayer shrieked. "GO!"

Laxus made a rude noise in response. "I'll come back for you so be _goddamn_ careful!" he vowed before he took to his heels with Micaiah not far behind him.

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer smirked as a black magic circle erupted from beneath her feet. She need not hide her magic anymore…after all, Acheron had already forsaken her. Her distraught was all for nothing, in the end. There was only one thing in her mind…one goal which she had set her mind on that day…the day after her birthday.

Those winged monsters came for her soon enough just as she flexed her wings out and leapt into the skies.

"Come and get me!" Vannessa screamed, her voice ringing out with icy bitterness and hatred. In response to the challenge, the Wyverns snarled and dove for her. The pink-haired girl's eyes darkened as her lips curled into a sneer; she bared her teeth at them as she held her arms above her, gathering dark energy drawing it from her very being and taking the shape of a sphere. "Vortex of Death!" she spat out maliciously and hurled the massive ball of dark magic at the beasts. Her magic assault did significant damage to a group of Wyverns in its path of destruction but not to others…there were too many of them. She avoided one nearest to her from the left but received a cut to her cheek while another managed to graze her right arm and leg with its protracted claws. The pink-haired mage pushed herself much higher up into the sky and they pursued after her, hot on her trail.

"Damn it!" Vannessa cursed under her breath as she beat her wings furiously, trying to outrun the Wyverns but they managed to stay on to her without much effort. She knew that if she were to go any higher, she would probably face breathing difficulties. The Dragon Slayer felt the unforgiving wind slicing her cheeks as she increased her speed as she climbed altitude readily. The hairs on her neck and arms stood on ends as her long hair slapped annoyingly against her face, irritating her eyes and making them water, blurring her vision. She squinted against the harsh wind, straining her eyes and then leaned backwards before she took a reckless dip back towards the ground. The twenty-year-old decided to fight them on land where she had plenty of space…and oxygen.

One of the Wyverns seized her shoulders, gripping them tightly without warning. The Dragon Slayer gasped in alarm, immobilized for a moment. It sneered down at her before pounding its leathery wings and started ascending higher, bringing her with it. The Dragon Slayer thrashed about, struggling against its painful grasp with her might. "Let go of me, you stupid winged lizard!" she shrieked just before she burst into a coughing fit due to the lack of oxygen. Her lungs would surely collapse and explode at this rate. Vannessa flapped her wings frantically in a fruitless attempt to stop the winged creature. They were gaining in altitude…and she was coughing badly.

_Damn it...! Why did I have to be so hasty for…?_

Her vision was starting to swim before her eyes, making her nauseous as acid rose up in her throat, burning the tender flesh inside.

_I can't die here…not now…I still have things that I must do…_

She lifted her suddenly numb arm and weakly rummaged through her cloak for her final remaining attempt to free herself.

_This has to work…!_


	66. Chapter 65: A Wyvern Menace

Chapter 65: A Wyvern Menace

WARNING: This chapter will be slightly rated because of the profanities

_This has to work…!_

"Fallen Rings of Asmoday…" she whispered her spell to enable her to seek out the Wyvern's presence and…its beating heart behind her without the need to turn her head.

With a vehement growl, she plunged the scimitar's curved blade, embedding it deep into the Wyvern's chest and directly into its heart with the last of her strength. The monster gave a piercing wail that made her ears ring at such close range and let the Dragon Slayer go. Together, the pink-haired girl and now dead beast plummeted towards the ground. Vannessa forced her eyes open and beat her wings feebly to support her fall. Sweet, cold and fresh oxygen washed into her dried-out lungs in waves as she slowly descended. Her triumph happiness was only short-lived when she heard the cries in the near distance. She might have defeated one of their comrades, but the remaining Wyverns were gaining on her…and fast. She needed to acquire solid footing before she could counterattack. Vannessa knew that she was too disorientated and unsteady to be able to fight in the skies…it was too risky after the previous reckless dip she did.

_Laxus is surely gonna have a go at me when he finds out I did that…_

The sudden, random thought struck a chord in her and a small smile touched the sides of her lips.

_There isn't the time for this…!_

_But I wonder if he did manage to get those children to safety…_

The other Wyverns came for her soon enough and they mauled and bit at her, like there was no tomorrow just as she landed back onto the ground. She ducked underneath a bunch of them and rolled over. Without missing a beat, she leapt to her feet and unleashed another dark magic attack. "Vile Breath of Chaos!" she screamed out.

The attack was too weak but it did buy her some time to regain her bearings. The Dragon Slayer panted heavily, swaying slightly. Her hands were trembling. It was of no wonder that Laxus, for someone who would never ever turn his back to an enemy, had retreated…there were simply too many of them. The more she fought, the more they seemed to appear and never dwindling in their number. Something was wrong…

* * *

Vannessa knew that she had to hold down the fort until Laxus came for her but how long that would take…she, herself did not know.

"I'll take you _all_ down with one more attack…" she hissed, baring her own teeth against the winged monsters. In response, they screeched exposing their own fangs at her in almost a silent dare. She smirked as the familiar black magic circle exploded from underneath her, circling mechanically and radiating with pure magic. She closed her eyes, drawing upon her magic reserves of being a Dark Dragon Slayer.

_I will overcome anything and everything, no matter what happens…!_

The Wyverns flapped their wings as if preparing themselves for an all-out battle before they dove in for the kill, in almost excellent synchrony; their razor-sharp claws and teeth bared with a strong intent to kill the pink-haired Dragon Slayer.

Vannessa stood still, like a statue with her eyes still closed but her delicate sense of hearing detected the vibrations of the air waves made by their movements. She knew that she had less than ten seconds to execute her attack else she would be at their mercy.

_I need a little more time…_

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JUST BY STANDING THERE?"

* * *

Vannessa did not need to turn around; she recognized his voice anywhere, not to mention the rough way he uses it. She smirked but the twenty-year-old did not answer him and continued focusing on finishing her attack.

_It was about time anyway for him to appear…_

Without hesitation, both Laxus and Micaiah threw themselves into the now confused fray and immediately made themselves useful by frying a few random Wyverns, here and there.

"Chech, stupid girl; you're really asking for it," Laxus continued after he had blasted off yet another few more as he wiped at blood splatter on his cheek. "Who in the _fuckin'_ world stands there like a goddamn, freaking gargoyle in the middle of a battle?"

In response, Vannessa's eyes snapped open and they flashed a tinge of red. She raised her arms high above her head. From behind her, her twin swords started shaking in their places, embedded in the long-dead Wyverns as if trying to get themselves loose. The Dragon Slayer opened her hands just as her weapons flew towards her; she caught them expertly in her hand. "Now, let us dance; my Dance of Hell…" she whispered quietly before she launched herself, high into the air…and straight at the Wyverns.

Laxus could only watch in muted shock as one by one the winged monsters fell…scratch that; in fact, it was raining with them. He could hardly catch a glimpse of the Dragon Slayer as she moved from one Wyvern to another.

"It's like she's dancing on air or something…" Laxus blurted out his thoughts, without thinking.

Micaiah examined one of the Wyverns closest to her and smiled inwardly. Her wielder's powers were developing. "And she did it with a neat slice to the throat…" Micaiah added proudly.

It seemed like an eternity before the other Wyverns finally took notice that they could not overpower the Fairy Tail mage standing before them that they made a hasty retreat. Gasping for air, the girl dropped maladroitly to the ground onto her knees as her swords fell out of her hands. She looked up weakly at Laxus and Micaiah before she smiled at them. "I…wasn't standing…l-l-like a g-g-gargoyle…" she managed out just before she passed out.

* * *

Vannessa groaned softly as she placed an arm over her head, turning to the side.

"Easy there, sweet-cheeks; don't wanna be bangin' around with that head of yours."

The Dragon Slayer blinked her eyes, trying to clear her blurry vision and stared up at the face to whom the unfamiliar voice belonged to. A young guy, not much older than her with thick windswept brown hair which fell softly over warm chocolate eyes, gazed down at her with a gentle smile. "You did great out there," he added as to which Vannessa only stared at him blankly.

He blinked at her and then chuckled. "Thanks for saving my siblings too," he continued just as two heads popped out from behind him. They watched her shyly. Vannessa's eyes widened in recognition when she saw the two children. "You…" she trailed off hoarsely before she began coughing.

"Easy on the throat too, my dear…you sustained a lot of damage from the battle; so just relax and calm yourself down," he said quickly.

Stubbornly, the twenty-year-old shook her head, no. "I need to see them…where are my friends?" she demanded, her voice still fragile.

He smiled at her again. "They're in another room getting treatment for their injuries so you don't have to worry about them at the moment."

Vannessa struggled to sit up, leaning heavily against the headboard to support her weight. "And may I ask…who are you?"

The stranger hit the side of his head slightly with a fist. "Oops, I'm always forgetting to introduce myself to my patients; I'm Xanthus Lovecraft, I'm a doctor here and these are my siblings, Will and Maria. Guys, say hello to your pretty rescuer," Xanthus replied, turning to them.

The pink-haired girl beamed at them and extended out her hand. "Hello…I didn't get to introduce myself…I'm Vannessa."

The ginger-haired girl stared down at Vannessa's hand for a moment apprehensively before she shyly shook hands. "M-M-Maria," she squeaked out before she shrank backward slightly, blushing furiously. Her little brother was much more receptive as he grabbed her hand to hoist himself up onto the bed and plunked down on her lap.

"_Kora_! (Hey!) Will, don't do that!" Xanthus admonished.

Vannessa laughed and shook her pink head at her doctor, coughing slightly. "D-Don't worry about it…I don't mind at all."

"That's something I don't see every day!" Xanthus remarked, smiling approvingly at the younger mage.

"What is?" Vannessa asked him as she continued stroking Will's head. Not wanting to be outdone by her younger brother, seven-year-old Maria scrambled onto the bed and promptly sat down beside the Dragon Slayer, latching onto her right arm.

"Normally, these two especially Will don't take to strangers that easily…you see, he can't talk so it's difficult for him to maintain relationships with anyone plus it's difficult to get him to trust others."

Just then, someone cleared his throat. "Mind if I interrupt you guys for a minute?"

All of them turned to the voice. A short, plump balding man in his late thirties stood at the doorway and behind him, were both Micaiah and Laxus.

"Mayor Noah," Xanthus acknowledged, bowing politely.

"Good evening Doctor Xanthus," Noah said formally. "If you don't mind, I would like to have a personal word with Miss Scott over there as well as her friends." He indicated to both Micaiah and Laxus.

The doctor nodded hastily as he leaned over to gather up his siblings. "But of course, please do. Let's go Maria, Will; we'll come back later on." With each one tucked under his arm, he gave Vannessa another grin before he left.

* * *

"Welcome to Dragon Root Town…or what's left of it though; I am Mayor Noah," the mayor greeted the Fairy Tail mages, smiling cordially. "What are your affiliations, if you don't mind me asking?"

Vannessa pushed her hair to one side and flashed her white Fairy Tail mark that was on her neck. "We're from Fairy Tail, Mr. Noah," she answered promptly. "I'm Vannessa and these are my friends, Micaiah and Laxus."

The older man gave a nod of acknowledgement at the other two in reply before he went on, "Well then, let's get right down to business; as of late, we have been having some problems with Wyverns for some reason…usually they make the forests as their territory not out in the open, so why now…?" he trailed off before continuing after a short pause. "These Wyverns have been after my townspeople especially the young children…and I am so worried for my own daughter's safety." He rubbed his face with his face, a grave expression on his face. "They attack at random times of the day so it is difficult to pinpoint their advent. My people have been living their days in utter fear and already sixteen innocent kids have been taken…you have to help us, please!" His voice was so frantic and piteous that even Laxus could hardly decline after what he had witnessed earlier on. The Dark Dragon Slayer placed a reassuring hand on his arm and smiled comfortingly at Noah. "We will help you…don't worry, that's why we are here...to end this menace."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and alerts! It's really a reward for me! Oh, and sorry for the previous cliffhanger. I think this must be retribution or something...I'll let you in on a little embarrassment of mine, I kinda broke my glasses after typing this chapter out when I took them off, thank god it broke on a weekend...else I'll be a walking blind bat on campus! *sigh* Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Do review! :)**


	67. Chapter 66: Unknown Mark

Chapter 66: Unknown Mark

beautiful-surreal: Thank you for staying through with me and constantly reviewing! :)

Shiary: No...unfortunately I have never heard of 'Necromaticon' . 'Lovecraft' was just a name I came up with...haha, lucky guess. ^^V

Praeses: Such a helpful person you are! :) Hope you are liking it so far!

Wolf Girl Jaye: Ah, a new reader! Thank you for giving this story a chance! Well, at least you reviewed it! :)

**A/N:: This chapter I know is a little short...something cropped up and I had to cut it shorter than usual. But I really hope you like it all the same! **

* * *

"Who gave you the permission to put words into my mouth?" Laxus demanded as soon as Noah had left them, glaring down accusingly at Vannessa.

The twenty-year-old looked up at him, pretending innocence. "I did, did I?"

The blond mage stiffened as he stared into those large purple orbs for a moment which strangely seemed to have…some sort of effect on him before he turned away in a huff, folding his arms across his broad chest, hoping that she did not spot the light blush on his cheeks. "_T-T-Tonikaku _(Leaving that aside), how the hell did you manage to do whatever the heck you did out there anyway?" he demanded, jabbing a finger towards the window.

"Eh?" Vannessa blinked at him stupidly, shooting him a puzzled glance. "What did I do?"

Micaiah sighed as she stepped forward and hopped onto her wielder's bed. She made herself comfortable before she answered. "Vannessa's powers are developing steadily as we speak; it's not of a wonder why she managed to defeat so many of her opponents at one go."

Laxus shot the younger mage, a filthy look when he caught sight of gratified look on her face. "Don't even think about exceeding me, _apprentice_," he snapped grumpily. "Coz' ya never, ever will, _capish_?" The emphasis placed on the word 'apprentice' was enough to aggravate Vannessa just like how he wanted it to be as she lost her smile almost instantly and scowled at him. It feels satisfying to break her happy bubble, anyway, he thought.

"_Douiiu koto_?(What do you mean by that?)" Vannessa retorted angrily, her eyes flashing as she shook her fist at him.

"Exactly what I said, you bratty apprentice," Laxus simpered, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, feeling pleased with himself that he had managed to come up with yet another new nickname for the Dragon Slayer. He smiled inwardly.

_Besides calling her brat all the time is starting to get a little old…though it wouldn't necessarily mean that I will stop calling her that…Guess old habits do really die hard…_

The pink-haired mage's face, Micaiah noticed was turning red with anger at the man that stood before. She decided it was time she stepped in. "I think there's something else at work here besides these Wyverns..."

At this, Vannessa's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that _someone_ else is behind this?"

Micaiah gave her wielder a sharp but meaningful look. "There is a probability that it might be…or a probability that it might not."

"Their formation in the valley was outrageously obvious, not to mention their teamwork…" Laxus added. "Someone is _definitely _behind this."

The twenty-year-old felt her heart rate accelerate as Valentine's words from her earlier dream, ran through her mind.

"_You know you can't beat me, sweetheart because I am the new Dark Dragon Slayer now. This is only the beginning but I promise you that I will hunt you down. This is only a dream but the next time you see me, it'll be the end of the line for you…"_

Unconsciously, she gritted her teeth as her hands clenched themselves into fists.

_How can I be able to take on Narumi when I can't even control Micaiah's magic in the first place…?_

* * *

A sidelong glance at Vannessa was enough for Laxus to know that something was bothering her significantly; it was easy really…her brows were furrowed, eyes staring fixedly at one point narrowed in concentration and her lips pressed tightly in a thin line. He knew it would be futile effort to ask her what the problem was right now so he pretended not to take notice. "It's getting late…we need to probe around more in the town to find out what's really happening to this place…_tomorrow_."

Laxus shot Vannessa, a pointed look as if trying to prove a point, not that the girl noticed it. The lightning mage sighed inwardly as he made his way to the closed door.

"Call me if there's anything wrong, yeah?" Laxus continued with his hand on the door knob. Vannessa nodded distractedly before she bade him a polite goodnight. Laxus caught Vannessa's doctor in mid-knock as he pulled the door open. His gray eyes narrowed at the older guy. "What ya' want?" he demanded rudely, deliberately blocking the doorway to Vannessa room.

Xanthus chuckled. "I need to check up on my patient, Mr. Dreyar. Besides, Maria and Will want to see her." The doctor gestured down towards his siblings who were hiding behind his legs, peering timidly up at the Fairy Tail mage.

Laxus stiffened as he continued to size the other guy up. He scowled. "Don't address me by my last name…Laxus will do."

Doctor Xanthus continued smiling at him and nodded. "Duly noted, _Laxus_."

_Geez, doesn't this guy ever STOP smiling…?_

Reluctantly, the lightning mage moved aside to allow them in before he cast another worried but discreet glance at Vannessa over his shoulder and left.

* * *

"Eh, D-Doctor Xanthus, what are you doing here?"

"Yo, Vannessa-chan!" Xanthus raised a hand in greeting before sticking it back into the pocket of his white lab coat. Both Maria and Will made a beeline for the Dragon Slayer's bed and took up their positions on each of her sides. The doctor laughed as he went over to her bedside and examined her now bandaged ankle. "Your ankle will take some time to heal; both the skin and muscle was torn."

The pink-haired girl winced. "That sounds really disgusting, you know."

Xanthus laughed. " I'm a doctor so what do you expect; you got to be more careful when dealing with those Wyvern claws…they secrete an anesthetic substance that attacks the sensory nerves and make any part of the human body in contact with them, go completely numb unless of course you get medical help in time," he explained. "Both you and Laxus were lucky."

Just then, Will placed one small hand onto Vannessa's arm. She looked down at the younger boy. "What is it, Will?"

Will shook his head at her, his green eyes resembling those of ferns held hers fast. They were filled with an intense emotion…an emotion that only she would be able to differentiate from the others. It was fear…unadulterated fear of something. Will's hand on her arm tightened and again he shook his head determinedly at her, his lips drawn firmly into a tight line.

In response, it was his sister who spoke up for his peculiar behavior. "You have the Mark right there…"

"Mark?" Vannessa echoed, looking bewildered as she touched her forehead. "What mark?"

Almost immediately, Xanthus took Maria into his arms while tugging at Will. He laughed nervously. "Oh you know how kids are with their wild imagination; they love spouting childish nonsense." Hastily, he bowed. "Now, if you'll please excuse me." With that, he turned and hurried out of the room.

"Wai-"

Vannessa stopped and blinked as she stared expressionlessly at the closed door.

_What just happened…?_

The two shared a look amongst themselves. "Do I really have some kind of mark somewhere?" Vannessa asked her best friend.

"I don't know…"

The wolf glanced back at the closed door, her icy blue eyes narrowed. _That boy…_

* * *

That night, it was quarter from midnight before Vannessa managed to fall into a quiet slumber after lying awake in bed, pondering over Maria's words.

"_Vannessa…_"

The twenty-year-old groaned softly and instinctively turned her head to the side, away from the voice that was breathing into her ear.

"_Vannessa_, _I know you're in there…"_

The Dragon Slayer opened her eyes slowly, trying to fight back against the waves of fatigue and sleep. As her eyes grew accustomed to the dark, it was then that she realized something was amiss. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and was about to stand up when Micaiah spoke up, "What's wrong, Vannessa?"

"He's calling me," Vannessa whispered as she touched her forehead, her expression conflicted. "He's out there..." She pointed a finger toward the open window. Vannessa knew that Micaiah knew who exactly it was she meant.

_Acheron had already made his move with Narumi Valentine…_

_Now it's my turn, huh…_

"You aren't ready for him yet, Vannessa…" the wolf spoke up sharply. "Besides, it could be a trap for all you know."

"But I don't want anyone to get involved anymore after what happened to Delphinea and Freya! Those were wasted deaths, Micaiah…they needn't have to die!" the Dragon Slayer cried out. "It's my problem…other people aren't supposed to die for me!"

"Vannessa…"

The pink-haired mage gave her best friend, a small smile. "Don't worry about me, Micaiah; I'll be fine…everyone's gotta face their past sooner or later; mine just came slightly earlier."

Without another word, Micaiah padded over to her wielder and placed one paw over her hand. "I'll come with you as back-up just in case…"


	68. Chapter 67: A Wyvern Menace II

Chapter 67: A Wyvern Menace II

"Fallen Rings of Asmoday…" Vannessa whispered quietly as her black magic circle erupted beneath her. Micaiah hovered anxiously behind her shoulder in her Wraith form. She could sense the slight but well-concealed fear in Vannessa's heart at her impending face-off with the newly chosen Dark Dragon Slayer, Narumi Valentine. She wondered if her wielder was ready for this uncalled for confrontation.

Vannessa's now darkened eyes narrowed as she focused her magic on finding the exact location of the Dragon Slayer. It seemed that he was pretty confident in his magical abilities that he made no effort to mask and suppress his presence; the twenty-year-old found him soon enough. She closed her eyes for one brief moment before she opened them, the orbs resuming their usual purple tone. "I know where he is…" she whispered just loud enough for Micaiah to hear. "Let's go."

She knew that she was being hasty; running off alone with Micaiah without telling Laxus anything but it was not like she could help it…she did not want anyone else to die because of her. It was indeed true that the girl was afraid of Acheron…deathly afraid of what he might have in store for her before he killed her off. She only had to fend them off, that was all…but the thing was, it was a difficult thing to do…she was not strong enough. She had not expected Valentine to come to her this early. A determined look crossed over her features. "Micaiah," she called out to her best friend. "I need your powers now…"

The white wolf stopped and looked over at her, doubtfully. "Are you sure about this, Vannessa? There's no going back once you do that, you know…"

"I know the repercussions but I am willing to risk it, if it means keeping Laxus and people who are close to me away from him…" the pink-haired mage answered.

Vannessa had a point, Micaiah knew and she sighed before she transformed herself into the Devil's Staff. "Just be careful when you use it, Vannessa…" Micaiah's voice echoed around her just as the Dragon Slayer took hold of it.

Once the transformation took place and leaving the scarlet-haired girl in its wake, did she evoke her magic. "Demon Wings of Horror…" she murmured quietly.

The raven-colored wings unfurled from behind her and she took flight into the black skies, heading straight for _him_.

* * *

The location of his presence took her to the same clearing that Vannessa had met Xanthus's siblings and confronted those Wyverns.

_Indeed, someone was behind this…_

Vannessa's feet touched the ground gently as her wings dissipated into black sparkles and disappeared. Her darkened pupils scanned the area thoroughly but the other Dragon Slayer was nowhere to be seen yet his presence could be felt. He was around here…somewhere. She took up a fighting stance as she unsheathed her swords from their protective covering. "I'm here, Narumi Valentine!" she snarled disdainfully.

"I know…"

The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened in shock as she twirled around and leapt backwards away from him just as a flash sliced through the position where she was previously. She made a rude noise and backed up a few steps, maintaining her fighting stance with her swords drawn before her.

_He's fast…!_

The other Dark Dragon Slayer whistled as he swaggered forward and replaced Vannessa's vacated spot. "You did well to avoid me, Vannessa…" he murmured softly.

This Narumi Valentine was just like he was in her dream; it was prophetic in its warnings for the Fairy Tail mage and for that she was thankful. It gave her a chance to get to know the enemy before she got up close and personal with him. "That was dirty," she retorted flatly.

The older mage smirked. "It is a Dark Dragon Slayer trait, you know…"

Vannessa did not reply him but kept her eyes fixed on him; she needed to be on her guard in case he sprang a sudden attack on her where she would have no time to counter it.

Narumi regaled her with a handsome smile and shook his head, his hair swinging with every movement. "Don't be so tense, sweetheart. I won't do anything…just yet." He stepped forward and Vannessa stepped back instinctively. He chuckled and raised his hands in surrender before placing them back into his pockets. He gazed at her with his head tilted to the side. "Hmm, you look different from the other time I saw you…" he murmured. "I could almost swear that you had pink hair that –"

"Enough talk!" Vannessa interrupted. "State your intention of coming here."

"Intention?" he repeated, looking surprised. "I thought you may have figured it out by now."

Her eyes narrowed as she glared coldly at him. "What are you talking about?"

Narumi shrugged nonchalantly, tapping one finger on his chin and then smiled slyly. "I have none in Dragon Root except maybe in a certain Magnolia Town?"

"_N-N-Nani _(What)?" Vannessa gasped out as her eyes rounded in horror.

"Calm, my young one…" the _Gespenst _whispered when it sensed her panicked fear. "It'll do nothing if you break apart now. It's what Valentine wants…"

"It's me you want, isn't it?" the twenty-year-old demanded. "Why are you getting others involved?"

Narumi raised an eyebrow as he regarded her with a jaded look. "There you go again, sweetheart…Lord Acheron had made a mistake in choosing an overtly emotional idiot as his Slayer. It's simple really, Vannessa…you have one key weakness that will ultimately cause you, your life; your love for humans is simply too overwhelming that it disgusts me," he told her. "Especially for that boy and those Fairy Tail freaks."

"What are you going to do to them?"

The other Dragon Slayer smirked. "Why, are you going to save them all on your own or sacrifice your wretched life for theirs? Oh no, it wouldn't be fun now, would it?" he sneered. "I called you out tonight because I could hardly wait to show you a fraction of what I can do…what a _real _Dark Dragon Slayer can do unlike you, Vannessa Scott, the botched-up Rogue Dark Dragon Slayer. Tonight's show is just an exhibition of my magic capacity…do enjoy it while it lasts."

* * *

As soon as those words left his mouth, Wyverns emerged at the top of the cliffs from the enveloping shadows of the night, screeching. Vannessa made a rude noise and stepped back, her grip on her swords tightening substantially.

"Unlike you, I am able to control the Dark monsters of dragon ancestors," Narumi declared condescendingly.

Vannessa did not reply him as she glanced hastily around; the Wyverns had her completely surrounded and cut off any possible routes of escape.

_Escape wasn't a part of my solution options anyway…_

The twenty-year-old evoked upon her magic just as her black magic circle appeared beneath her feet. "Demon Wings of Horror." With the powers of the Devil Staff and her Dragon Slayer magic combined, she knew that her attacks would deal considerable damage but the problem was the time her body could hold out before Micaiah's powers completely overpowered her.

"Get her!" Narumi commanded as he jabbed a finger at the girl.

In response, the Wyverns swooped down and went straight into a dive, their claws and fangs bared dangerously low with the murderous intention of tearing their prey apart, limb from limb.

_If I let those things touch me, I'll be as good as dead…_

Vannessa crouched low and leapt at the last second just as they came for her. She remembered what Doctor Xanthus had told her about the anesthetic substance that those winged monster secrete in order to subdue their prey. She was lucky that time that the doctor was there to treat her wounds; she had a feeling that her luck had run out now. She soared through the air, her wings folded slightly behind her to give her the extra boost of speed. By now, the Wyverns had already recovered and were in hot pursuit of her. She twisted around, her swords at the ready as she unleashed her attack. "Twin Swords of Eternal Shadows!"

The huge black cross-like streak sliced through the air and headed straight at the monsters, causing an explosion on impact. Without missing a beat, Vannessa used her wings and dove straight into the smokescreen created and unleashed her magic. "Rings of Asmoday."

Although the smoke impeded her vision, she did not need to use her sight; instead seeking out their presence was more than enough for her to launch into yet another attack. "Dance with me and dance the Dance of Hell."

She allowed her wings to carry her to each of the Wyverns which were now temporarily immobilized; a neat slice to the throat was more than enough damage to deal a killing blow. One by one, they dropped heavily to the ground, dead. The smoke finally cleared and the Dragon Slayer drifted to the ground gracefully just as her wings glimmered for a moment before they disappeared into tiny black sparkles. Vannessa looked up at Narumi with a blank stare, regarding him coolly. "Is it your turn now?" she asked him.

Unexpectedly, Narumi smiled approvingly at her and shook his head. "No, not yet my sweet…you aren't strong enough to face me just yet. This is merely just the beginning…you could hardly call it a warm-up though –"

* * *

Vannessa could barely hear anything, as her heart rate picked up speed, pounding painfully against her chest. A sharp barb of pain stabbed through it, rendering her completely breathless. Instinctively, she clutched at her chest. She gasped for air as her knees trembled violently. Blindly, the girl stepped backwards until she lost her balance and collapsed, panting.

_This is bad…_

Her vision swam in and out of focus as she struggled to force her eyes open. Her body was now at its limits; it could not possibly hold out anymore. Micaiah's powers were too overpowering that she could hardly use her entire willpower to subdue long enough.

_Damn it…!_

She raked her fingers into the earth and balled her hands into fists, swallowing back a strangled scream. Before she knew it, Narumi appeared in front of her and placed two fingers underneath her chin, lifting her head up. Her pained eyes met his dark ones as he studied her face carefully.

"Oh, what do we have here?" he spoke up.

"G-Get the hell away from me!" she hissed, as she yanked her neck backwards roughly and shoved his hand aside.

Narumi crouched down before her and sneered, "I was right, your hair is originally pink…you must have been up to something."

Vannessa shrank backwards; she needed to get away from him as soon as possible. She felt Micaiah's dark magic squeezing painfully out of her body, trying to escape from its unsuccessful vessel. At last, the transformation fell away, leaving a partly unconscious pink-haired girl and the Devil's Staff in its wake.

The older mage stood up after a moment. "Ah, I see what this is all about now." He went over and kicked away the staff from the girl who was trying to reach out for it. "This is the legendary Devil's Staff that belongs to Lord Zeref that I have heard so much about."

Vannessa stiffened at the dark magician's name she had come to loathe. "W-What…?" she stammered out.

_Did I hear right…That staff belongs to Zeref…?_

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope this one is longer than the previous one! :) We have another new reader who at least reviewed, yaay! Thank you guys all so much for staying with me through and through! I WILL complete this story regardless of any obstacles. And not to worry Kirihara-sama, I understand; hope you did well for your exams! **


	69. Chapter 68: A Wyvern Menace III

Chapter 68: Wyvern Menace III

WARNING: This chapter will be slightly rated because of the profanities.

_Did I hear right…That staff belongs to Zeref…?_

Vannessa's incredulous eyes slid over to the white staff that lay a few feet away from her outstretched hand where Narumi had kicked it.

_Micaiah had made no mention of it ever…_

"Perhaps I can control it much better than you can…" he said as he leaned over to take hold of it.

"W-W-Wait…" the Dragon Slayer managed as she fought against the waves of pain, half-dragging herself and half-crawling forward and stretched her hand out again as far as she could possibly go, trying to reach for the staff.

Before Narumi's fingers could wrap around it, the white mace had disappeared from view to be replaced by a white wolf. Micaiah's fur bristled and she bared her fangs hostilely at the Dragon Slayer, snarling savagely. "You aren't suitable for a wielder, Valentine!" she spat. "I have already chosen Vannessa Scott."

Narumi retracted his hand. "Oh, so you're saying that the inferior Dragon Slayer is able to effectively harness your powers to its fullest potential?" he scoffed. "Look at her; she can't even stand up on her own anymore!"

Micaiah moved to stand in front of the twenty-year-old girl, protecting her and spread her paws apart in a crouching position. The Wraith would protect her wielder no matter what it takes. "Vannessa, I didn't lie to you…I know how you felt about Zeref; that's why I didn't say anything because I know you'll get hurt," she told Vannessa, disregarding Narumi completely but her eyes never left him. "I never meant to betray you…"

The girl in question felt her heart squeeze painfully and it was not from the physical pain. It was so hard to trust someone completely despite the fact they were friends; Vannessa learnt that lesson the hard way but…there was this weird feeling that she knew that she still trusted Micaiah and Laxus, the two most important people in her life. They had taught her things that were meaningful and priceless even more so than her foster father had ever done. She had heard the agony in her best friend's voice, it was unmistakable. Strangely enough, she even understood where Micaiah was coming from…it was just like when she had hid part of her unhappy past from Laxus. Sometimes, secrets were meant to be just that…secrets until of course, you were ready to tell it to someone else and they were willing to accept it and still stay the same around you. The times she had spent with her two closest friends was something that she would forever cherish…she would happily give up her Dark Slayer magic utterly if she could just continue spending the rest of her time together with them. Vannessa felt a hint of a smile touch the sides of her lips as she struggled against her protesting body to force herself up. "I know, Micaiah…" she whispered weakly. "I know…"

* * *

Narumi's left eye twitched in resentment as he glowered at the girl; he was completely pissed-off, thanks to her. The last of his remaining self-control melted away like snow on a summer's night and he stood there, seething in hatred and fury. "You'll both pay for this!" he declared through gritted teeth. Narumi knew that he did not to lift a finger; killing Vannessa was the final stepping stone that he needed to overcome in order to achieve his goal…and right now, that girl in question could hardly carry her own weight. It was hilarious, actually. Lord Acheron had told him to hunt her down and gave him repeated warnings and everything he needed to know about the girl but here she was, not even worth his while. He stabbed a finger in their general direction. "Get them!" he commanded to the remaining of his Wyverns.

"Leave them to me, Vannessa. You just focus on recovering for the time being," Micaiah told her just before she leapt up to face the group of oncoming winged reptiles.

"M-Mi-Micaiah…" Vannessa called out shakily as she fought back against the influence of numbing pain that was spreading throughout her entire aching and damaged body. She strained her arms, pushing them against the ground, her muscles tightening excruciatingly as she tried to sit up. However, Narumi gave her no chance for that; in two strides, he was looming over her as his leg lashed out and connected with her face. She was flung airborne within an instant and landed brutally onto the ground, her body connecting with the soil and rolled backward aggressively from the impact like a rag doll. The side of her lower lip punctured and blood began to ooze its way out where she had bit down hard on it, to suppress a scream. She coughed hard. The Dragon Slayer will never let him have the feeling of satisfaction of torturing her…never.

"VANNESSA!" Micaiah screamed out, darting forward to help her wielder but the Wyverns blocked her off. She could not do anything except watch helplessly and fend the monsters off.

"Aren't you gonna stand up or just continue lying there, waiting for a pathetic death to come?" Narumi mocked as he approached her. "Maybe I should just finish you off here and now, without needing to use my magic."

She craned her neck upwards and glared up at him, in a fully-fledged death glare that was filled with rage and loathing. She gritted her teeth as she wiped away the blood from her lips, pushing against her useless body to sit up once again. Narumi was before her before she could hardly do anything. He pulled his leg backwards in an attempt to kick her once again. Using the remaining of her strength, Vannessa lifted her now weighty arms in a weak attempt to deflect the kick away from her face. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain but none came. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes.

_That spiky blond hair…_

"L-L-Laxus…?" she called out, recognizing his back and hair. "B-But how…?"

"Easy doofus, your necklace."

* * *

"How_ dare_ you do that to my apprentice?" Laxus growled quietly, his eyes fixed on Narumi in a glare as he shoved his leg aside, away from Vannessa.

The other Dragon Slayer smirked as he flipped himself backwards, landing elegantly a few steps before the lightning mage. "Apprentice?" he echoed incredulously. "Vannessa never fails to amuse me every single time."

"She ain't no fuckin' clown for ya' amusement, asshole!" Laxus snarled furiously, his eyes flashing.

"So now the knight in shining armor has come to save the day, huh?" Narumi scoffed.

"Vannessa, get the hell back…this ain't gonna be pretty," Laxus warned her sternly, ignoring the other guy. Then he focused his attention on Narumi. A dark look crept over his features and fury distorted it. "I may not completely understand what's going on but there is one thing that I do know of."

Narumi's smirk deepened. "Heh, and what's that?"

"You guys have caused more than _enough_ harm for Vannessa and _I'll _be the one to stop it," Laxus finished just as a bright yellow magic circle lit up underneath his feet.

"Tch, getting cocky are we now, Laxus?" Narumi sneered as he folded his arms across his chest just as a blood-red magic circle materialized beneath his feet. "Fine, I'll take you on just like the last time…but it won't end in a draw _this time_!"

"_Draw_?" Laxus smirked. "Who said anything about a draw? I'll smash ya' fucking face into the ground first."

Narumi only smiled scornfully. "Yeah…well newsflash,I didn't use even 40% of my power that time."

The lightning mage's eye twitched slightly at his contemptuous tone but he did not allow the shock to mirror his features. Indeed, he himself had not released much of his power as well…but it was definitely more than 40%. Repeatedly, he had told himself not to get involved with Vannessa and to live out his days in penance until his grandfather forgave him and allowed him back into the guild, if there ever was a chance. Heck, there was no such luck in either one though he did manage to slowly change…if he did say so himself. Somehow, he had the feeling that Vannessa was plenty a reason why. There was something about her that reminded him of himself which he unfortunately could not stay away from, no matter how much he wanted to. They had been through a lot together; she stayed by his side willingly no matter how much hurt it caused her (thanks to his big mouth and egotism)…in return, he would do the same for her. Laxus's gray eyes focused on Narumi's. "Well, neither did I."

"Oh?" Narumi looked surprised and there was even a hint of interest in his dark eyes. Then, his eyes flashed cunningly before they narrowed into slits.

The Fairy Tail mage did not like the look on his face, now but he made no mention about it and continued to watch the Dragon Slayer.

"Before we continue with this, I think there's something that I think you would want very much to hear about," Narumi continued as his eyes slid slowly over to a wounded Vannessa and made sure that he met her eyes, receiving her attention. For a split second, he caught sight of apprehension but the emotion disappeared soon after. He smirked at her. "I never expected this to happen but you happen to harbor certain…feelings for this man, don't you, sweetheart?"

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know that this chapter is short *bows low* I am really sorry about that, it's just that this entire week and the coming week will be definite chaos for me because my grades are falling slightly and I have to keep my GPA up AND I have extracurricular activities going on on next month...lots to prepare *sighs* The life of a poor, poor, student...but I will try my very best to update at least every week! *smiles hugely*And thank YOU so much for your reviews; I didn't know that my old readers still read it. **

**PS: Oh yeah, about Vannessa & Laxus, I really REALLY think that Laxus has a sort of stubborn streak to refuse his feelings because of his character but there are certain subtle hints along the way that he does, in fact like her. HAHAHA! I hope you guys won't get mad at me for this...although I understand that it HAS been so long... . **


	70. Chapter 69: A Wyvern Menace IV

Chapter 69: Wyvern Menace IV

WARNING: This chapter will be slightly rated because of the profanities.

**Gosh I am SO SO sorry for the late update...later than usual at least. I've super, duper busy this weekend preparing for my second mid-terms. Well, enough of my rambles and please do enjoy this latest one! Don't forget to leave a review too! ;D**

* * *

Vannessa's eyes rounded in horror as they slid over to Laxus and then back to Narumi who clearly seems to be the only one enjoying the exchange of negative emotions, not to mention the pregnant silence. For a moment, her pain was reduced to a dull throbbing in the background as distress, horror and shame flamed in her chest.

"Or should I say, roman –"

"SHUT UP!" Vannessa screamed out at him before she burst into a fit of dry coughs in response to the strain on her throat. The twenty-year-old felt embarrassment burning its traitorous red streak across her cheeks.

_That just didn't happen…THAT JUST DIDN'T HAPPEN…! _

She squeezed her eyes shut, holding back her tears and unconsciously, her hands clenched themselves into tight fists.

_It shouldn't have to happen that way…I didn't want it to happen that way…_

She could feel _his_ questioning eyes on her but she refused and avoided eye-contact; she did not how to face him now. Their friendship was ruined after all that they had been through.

_It was all for nothing…_

Vannessa opened her eyes and glared maliciously at the other Dragon Slayer, her gaze filled with pure animosity. Narumi smirked. "I like those eyes of yours…yes, those eyes that's just fitting for a Dark Dragon Slayer."

She ignored the protests of her body and muscles and pushed her pain aside with intense willpower. Right before their startled eyes, Vannessa picked herself up, her eyes never leaving the dark ones of Narumi's. She trembled slightly on her feet before she invoked her dark magic and a pair of raven-like wings materialized from behind her. "Your opponent is _me_, Narumi Valentine!" she screamed out bitterly and flew straight for him.

* * *

Vannessa heard Laxus calling out her name but she pretended not to hear him. Honestly, she did not want to hear what his thoughts were about it.

_He'll just tease me like he usually does and reject me at the same time anyway…_

The pink-haired girl made a rude noise and zeroed in on the man, who stood just a few feet away from her and nearing; with every beat of her wings, closing the distance between them. Her hand went into the inner folds of her cloak, pulling out the scimitar midway.

_You ruined whatever our friendship had stood for in just one moment…_

"You'll pay for this, Narumi Valentine!" Vannessa snarled, baring her teeth and went in for the kill, her scimitar now fully drawn and aimed directly at the other Dark Dragon Slayer.

"Oh?" Narumi knew that Vannessa had definitely caught his interest now and leapt up, somersaulting neatly backwards. "I didn't know you carried a scimitar around as well," he continued once his feet rested back onto the ground.

Vannessa did not reply him as she swung her sword again at him and kept up a cascade of attacks, executing them one after another which Narumi artlessly dodged; every single one of them failed to land a hit anywhere. Growing uninterested of this 'sword-dodging game', he caught the blade expertly in one hand. "Is that all you've got for me, love?" he asked her softly as he reached out to touch her cheek in an intimate gesture.

"Tch!" The twenty-year-old refused to back down and slapped his hand away as she released her hold on her weapon and propelled herself towards him, aiming a kick in an attempt to temporarily incapacitate him. Yet again, he moved out of the way and caught her leg in mid-air. The man used her unsteady momentum against her and shoved her backwards. He loomed over her and smiled before he raised his hand and suddenly struck her, hard across her left cheek.

The pink-haired girl flew sideways from the strength of the blow, fresh blood flowing out of the now re-open wound on her lip from where he had kicked her earlier.

"WHY, YOU BASTARD!" Laxus roared before he dashed towards the other guy in an attempt to counterattack to defend Vannessa.

However, Narumi was much too swift for him. In an instant, he darted forward and unleashed his dark magic which rendered Laxus frozen. "You'll do better if you just stayed that way, Laxus-_kun_."

"LAXUS!" the twenty-year-old screamed out before her head snapped towards Narumi. She stared coldly at him. "What did you do to him?" she demanded.

Narumi turned his attention to her and kneeled down. "Relax sweetheart, I didn't harm him. I just made him unable to move is all." Then, he reached out to touch her face. "Such a lovely expression you wear...just like a human does. I wonder why you turned out the way you are now…" He lightly stroked the wound on the side of her lips, smearing the blood further onto her skin.

Vannessa whacked his hand away brutally. "Don't touch me!" she spat out, venom thickly laced in her voice. "Besides, I'm proud to _feel _like a normal human being unlike you! Besides, my foster father…heck, he isn't my father not anymore…Acheron is just using you like he did me before! You're just another one of his pawns at his disposal."

* * *

Narumi smirked at her. "What makes you think that I'm just like you?" he sneered. "Hell, you're not even on par with me in terms of magic prowess so don't talk like you know me!" He stood up, drawing himself to his full height. "But don't worry, I won't do anything more to you…tonight was unplanned."

_Unplanned…? What did he mean by that…?_

"What are you talking about?" Vannessa demanded sharply as she forced herself to sit up.

Narumi placed his hands back into the pockets of his jeans and leaned backward, a bored expression plastered onto his handsome features. "I couldn't resist the temptation to see you first before the others did."

_So this entire thing was just a trap to lure me out to Dragon Root Town…?_

The Fairy Tail mage's eyes narrowed. "You are all planning something, aren't you?" she snarled furiously.

Narumi's smirk deepened and he lifted his thumb, touching it to his lips and pressed it against her forehead in an indirect kiss. "It'd do you good if you got your friends involved in this one as well, love but of course, either way, you guys aren't getting out of it _alive_ that is for sure…"

Without waiting for Vannessa to respond, the other Dark Dragon Slayer stepped back, waved a dismissive hand at Laxus and leapt up, pulling a disappearing act. The remaining Wyverns that were fighting with Micaiah too retreated into the shadows of the night.

"That fucking bastard," Laxus muttered under his breath, catching himself just before he lost his balance as Narumi's freezing magic dispelled.

"Vannessa!" Micaiah called out the name of her wielder and bounded over to her. She bent and placed her muzzle underneath Vannessa's back, helping her to sit up.

The Dragon Slayer smiled weakly at her best friend. "I'm fine, Micaiah…" she whispered comfortingly although she knew Micaiah knew that she was not; the pale face, cracked lips and swollen jaw was more than enough evidence to put her convincing to shame.

"I'll take her, Micaiah."

Instinctively, Vannessa glanced over at Laxus before she quickly looked away. "I can walk fine on my own," she told him stiffly, feeling embarrassed as the former 'conversation' came back to her.

"Shut up," he answered simply as he strode over to her.

Almost instantly, the girl fell silent and watched him warily. He leaned over and gently swept her up into his arms. She swallowed as her heart pounded rapidly against her chest, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

Micaiah knew that Laxus was in a confused turmoil of shock and anger, judging from his voice earlier. She sighed inwardly as she trailed after the two of them who were now walking in complete, awkward silence. She wondered how he was going to react once they reached the Dragon Root fugitive camps.


	71. Chapter 70: Broken Hearts

Chapter 70: Broken Hearts

**Hey people, I am absolutely sorry that this chapter is REALLY short but I promise you that the next one will be better AND longer...let's just say that I have plenty of things this week. My dear readers, I noticed myself that I have been updating at odd times instead of the usual weekend thing so don't blame yourselves for it; it's my fault but at the very least, you guys are keeping up with it! :) *smiles with gratitude* **

* * *

As soon as the door closed shut behind the trio, Laxus reeled and slammed Vannessa, up against the wall with his hands on either side of her face.

The silent Dragon Slayer continued to remain submissive but stubbornly refused eye-contact. She knew that what she did was wrong and Laxus had every right to get mad at her.

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Laxus exploded as he glared down at the girl. "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!"

Vannessa bit down on her wounded lip, trying to hold back her tears. She had had her reasons for going off alone and that meant a lot more to her than it did him, she was sure.

"Did you know how upset I was when I came in and saw you weren't in bed?" he continued.

The twenty-year-old swallowed a huge lump that had suddenly formed in her throat but continued to remain silent. Laxus paused for a moment and sighed audibly before he went on, "Well, aren't ya' even gonna say something?"

Vannessa's downcast eyes widened and she looked up, up at him. His twisted, angry face had now loosened up with a plastered expression of weariness. His usual steel gray eyes gazed intensely back at her purple ones. They spoke volumes but the girl did not want to wait to find out what was going to transpire between them. Hastily, she broke eye-contact. "I-I'm sorry…" she whispered quietly. "For everything."

Laxus opened his mouth to make a usual retort to lighten the heavily awkward atmosphere but then thought the better of it and closed it. For once, he had nothing to say. For a long time, the two of them stood like that in silence until finally, the pink-haired girl decided to break it. "Well, it's sort of getting late…we can finish up the quest in the morning."

"U-Uh, yeah I guess," Laxus stuttered, caught off-guard by Vannessa's icy, dismissive tone. He dropped his arms to his sides and backed away from her. He knew what she was distressed about…he knew, yet he did not dare bring it up when his own feelings were in a hellish mayhem. He had to admit that he felt shocked and slightly confused when Narumi Valentine, Vannessa's adversary…of all people, had announced to the whole world her feelings for him. He could not help but wonder for how long she had harbored these feelings for him. Their friendship had changed…that was for sure.

"Well, goodnight…" he began nervously.

"Goodnight," she replied flatly before she closed the door in his face.

Honestly, he did not know how to react around her anymore, now that her feelings for him were out in the open. His eyes widened in realization.

_Was that why she didn't tell me about this…? She wanted to protect me in her own way…?_

He sighed inwardly, mentally slapping himself for his obvious stupidity. He should have known Vannessa by now; that girl would rather go out to the front-line first and get herself wounded before she would ever rely on anyone else.

Laxus wanted to turn around and go back to apologize to her but at the same time he did not want to. He knew that he had every right to be mad at her for going off alone like that.

_Didn't I tell her to call me if there was anything wrong…?_

The lightning mage knew that he was trying to come up with excuses but so far, they were lame. Vannessa was right about him, he _was_ self-centered. Laxus sighed again before he headed for his own room.

_Guess I'll just have to sleep on it…_

* * *

The next morning, Vannessa was awoken by Doctor Xanthus who was now tending to her wounded lips.

"Did you kiss your boyfriend that _hard_?" he asked her, referring to Laxus.

Vannessa's eyes widened and her cheeks turned crimson. Almost immediately, she shook her head vigorously. "_I-I-I-Iie (N-N-N-No)…_! I fell."

Xanthus winked at her. "Ah, can't tell huh?"

The Dark Dragon Slayer bristled at this. "I _said_ I didn't _kiss _him!" she spat out like it was something that tasted vile.

An expression of shock crossed the doctor's face and instantly, Vannessa felt guilty for snapping at him like that. It was not even his fault in the first place. She looked away from him and muttered a soft apology. "I, um…I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did earlier, I'm sorry."

The older guy smiled back at her. "Don't worry about it," he waved a dismissive hand at her before resuming to tending to her lips. "And I should be sorry for blurting out baloney."

They lapsed into comfortable silence soon after before Vannessa broke it after the doctor had finished. The Dragon Slayer watched him as he tidied up the first-aid kit. "You know…you still didn't answer my question last night…Maria told me that I have a mark somewhere. What does this mean?"

Xanthus stiffened and almost instantly, Vannessa recognized the sudden emotion that surged through him.

_He appears to be frightened…but of what…?_

"Xanthus?" Vannessa prodded, urging him to answer her.

"I believe I have the answer to your question, Vannessa…" a voice interrupted. Instinctively, the two of them turned.

"Mayor Noah!" Xanthus cried out in shock, his eyes widening.

The older man strode in and made his way over to the Dragon Slayer's bedside. "Do pardon my intrusion; you see, both Will and Maria carry the ancient burden of divination. In other words, they are the reincarnation of those twin Celtic _Sehers_* spirits of whom resides in their bodies for the rest of their human lifespan before moving on to another pair. Will is the ever silent clairvoyant who keeps everything to himself and Maria acts as the medium of communication for these prophecies. It is said that these spirits reincarnate themselves after the cycle of a millennium has past."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Vannessa demanded sharply.

Noah turned his gaze, sharply on her; his black eyes firmly fixed on her face. A grave expression crossed over his ripened features. "If Maria has pointed out the Mark…it means that your lifespan is cut short for some reason or other; it's usually associated with a premature death."

"You mean I'll die soon?"

Before the mayor could answer, her doctor quickly cut in. "But, it doesn't mean all their prophecies are a 100% precise. There are some instances where it is wrong."

Noah nodded. "Three such cases so to speak; Will's prophecies have 97% accuracy."

"I see," Vannessa replied flatly, her voice amazingly neutral and devoid of any emotions. "I hope you'll not reveal any of this to Laxus…"

Xanthus was about to open his mouth to argue but the older man raised a hand to silence him. "We will respect your wish, Vannessa; this knowledge will be kept between us…"

*Note to readers: _Sehers _means seers in German


	72. Chapter 71: A Burdened Mind

Chapter 71: A Burdened Mind

"I'm sorry but do you mind if you'd leave the room please?" Vannessa spoke up, giving the two men before her a small smile. "I'd like to be alone for a few minutes."

Both Noah and Xanthus looked at her before they nodded and left the room. Micaiah, who had been listening to every word at the foot of the bed, padded over to her wielder. "Vannessa…" she began, suddenly looking uncertain of what to say when she saw just how delicate the young girl looked; it was like she could just break at any given moment.

Vannessa gazed at her best friend and smiled sadly as a fresh wave of pain bubbled up from within her and made her eyes water. "I'm so pathetic…for a moment I thought I was going to be free from the chains of destiny but no, a prophecy comes along and tells me that I'm going to die…" she blurted out, shaking her pink head. "These feelings inside me are threatening to tear me apart from the inside, Micaiah…it really hurts when I know that Laxus is going to reject me too…"

Micaiah could do nothing more than only lend her wielder, a listening ear. Vannessa's words spoke the truth; she could not beg to differ, anyway. "Why, why, _why_!" the twenty-year-old sobbed as she drew her legs close to her chest, hugging onto them tightly. "Why must it be so hard…? My parents discarded me because I was born at the wrong time, out of wedlock and left me to die by the roadside. I thought my suffering ended after that…but why must it continue for such a long time?" The pink-haired mage wept even harder as her body trembled uncontrollably with emotion that she had to cover her mouth shut, to prevent the gasps from escaping. "Does God me _that _much?"

"Vannessa…" Micaiah tried again as she lifted one paw and placed in onto her hand in a reassuring gesture. "There is a chance that the prophecy is not right."

"We are fighting for a 3% chance…" Vannessa answered quietly. "Even if I'd train myself for a hundred years, I won't even come close to Narumi…much less even defeating him is out of the question…it's not going to work that way, Micaiah, even if I did try…"

The white wolf stared at the Dragon Slayer, suddenly feeling a twinge of annoyance. "You aren't the girl that I used to know anymore, Vannessa. What's happened to you?"

The girl stopped and looked up at Micaiah, before giving her a bitter smile. "Yeah, that girl is gone…I'm nothing anymore; maybe you should find yourself another wielder…"

That was it…it was the last straw that Vannessa had broken; she had definitely stepped out of line. It was like everything that happened after that was in slow-motion. Without so much as a warning, Micaiah raised her paw and struck her, hard across her uninjured cheek.

"Huh…?" Vannessa's head was thrown back violently from the force, as the skin turned an unpleasant red. She cradled her sore cheek and turned to look over at Micaiah in muted shock. The Dragon Slayer could hardly believe it; her best friend, out of all people had in fact just slapped her! "The hell –"

"You deserved that slap, Vannessa!" Micaiah exploded. "How dare you tell me to go find myself another wielder; are you implying that whom I chose was a mistake?"

"I –"

The white wolf glared coldly at her. "Don't even speak! The reason I chose you was because you have the potential to develop and become stronger…you have emotions; you _feel _for others! You can't just give up halfway now...you'll still die either way so why not give it your damn best…for god's sake, aren't you fighting so you can live; so that you can smile freely again? Vannessa Scott, it's time for you to take matters into your own hands and pull your socks up!"

The twenty-year-old continued to stare at her, her eyes glistening with tears. "But…it's so tough…" she trailed off feebly, suddenly feeling stupid.

Micaiah nodded. "Why of course, it's difficult; no one said life was a walk in the park! If you want to get the most out of life, you have got to be prepared to work extra hard for it…everyone's fighting to stay alive not only you are, Vannessa. There's nothing special about wallowing in self-pity…you just have to pick yourself up and try again! What makes some people exceptionally distinct from the others is that no matter how many times they fall, they wouldn't give up so easily and would try to overcome those obstacles impeding them from succeeding. I didn't say it was wrong to cry…it's a good thing because it's of human nature to accept and express their feelings of weakness, grief and agony; you don't have to keep everything bottled up and hidden from the world, don't you have friends beside you who will fight for you while putting their lives down beside yours?"

Vannessa swallowed as another flood of tears squeezed out and cascaded in little rivulets down her cheeks. "I-I-I'm sorry…" she whispered finally.

_It's true…I didn't think about Micaiah and Laxus…_

_I was only thinking about myself, about what I had to go through but aren't the both of them suffering alongside me as well…?_

"I'll only allow you to cry now, Vannessa…after that get over it, make yourself stronger with your chin up so cry the entire contents of your heart out."

The Dragon Slayer chortled with soft laughter and nodded. "Okay…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Laxus was inside his own room, pacing up and down; both his heart and mind were in a muddled vortex of emotions. "Argh!" he stopped and clutched at his blond head, messing up his hair exasperatedly.

_Do I like her as well…?_

That question was something he did not know the answer to. "Damn this all!" he muttered before resuming his methodical pacing of the entire length of the area of his room. To be candid, he did not even think about it…he did not even know that the damn girl liked him! Right now, he needed a drink; shame, there was not a single bar in sight what with these fugitive camps around. Laxus stopped once again and plunked himself down onto the bed, still lost in his own train of thoughts.

_What am I supposed to do…? How can I face her now…?_

Everything was going to be awkward, that much he knew and was sure of. He was dreading the fact that he had to face Vannessa later on.

_Besides, why the fuck did I 'volunteer' myself to come on this quest with her in the first place…? None of this would have happened if I just minded my own business and not get irritated by her…_

He sighed audibly. Vannessa had made her move in letting him know of her feelings; or rather Valentine did in place of her…now it depended on him. He had to reciprocate somehow. This is all so confusing for him! Girls were just considered another entertaining thing that he could play with but get bored after a short time…but this was Vannessa that he was talking about.

_She isn't just some girl…! She's my…_

He paused for a moment, racking his brain for an appropriate word to describe what she was to him. "A friend?" he spoke up to no one in particular.

_Well, is she…?_

He could never hurt her…well, except for some light teasing if that was a definition for 'hurt'. It amazed him how long he had known the girl for…almost half year (besides Evergreen anyway). Usually, he would toss them aside after at least a week or two. It was not that he did not like Vannessa, he did but he could not find it in him to classify these feelings as nothing more than friendship…or were they not?

"Oh Jesus!" he groaned as he face-palmed and shook his head. The twenty-two-year-old was getting more and more baffled with every thought of his feelings for Vannessa. At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Laxus's head snapped up. He leapt up and smoothed his face with his hand as if trying to wipe off the conflicted look on his face. "Uh, come in," he called out shrilly, flinching at the sound of his own voice. Instinctively, he hoped that the caller would not be _her_. Happily, it was not; Vannessa's doctor, Xanthus came in instead. "Oh, it's you."

The other twenty-two-year-old regaled him with a cordial smile. "Yes, it's me. Were you expecting someone else perhaps?"

Laxus's eyes narrowed when he recognized Xanthus's tone of voice but decided to let it slide. "Why'd you come here for?" he demanded frostily. "I'm busy."

Xanthus's smile faded slightly, seemingly affected by the lightning mage's attitude. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need your help for something."

Laxus raised his eyebrow, warily. "Yeah, what about?"

"I heard that you used lightning magic; could you do us a favor and charge up our power supply?"

The Fairy Tail mage gaped at him in disbelief. "_What_?"

Xanthus looked embarrassed as he placed a hand behind his head. "See, there are plenty of patients that need medical attention at the moment and we need the electricity to keep the machines up and running," he explained.

Laxus was about to open his mouth to refuse but Vannessa's words struck through his mind, like a painful chord.

_You only care about yourself, don't you, Laxus? Did you ever think to observe those around you?_

"Damn it! Why am I thinking about what'd she said now?" he muttered under his breath.

"Pardon me?"

Almost instantly, Laxus's head snapped up. He glared accusingly at Xanthus as if it was his entire fault for making him remember pointless stuff. "Yeah, I'll do it," he answered resentfully.

_Damn it…why did he have to go ask me such a ridiculous favor for…?_

The spiky-haired man knew that he was not used to it…not used to saving people's lives though it seemed a little indirect in this case but still…it did counted, at least to him.

_It's all that brat's fault…!_

* * *

Indeed, Vannessa had felt better after she had released all of her pent-up emotions onto a very receptive Micaiah.

"So, do you feel better now?" Micaiah asked her.

The Dragon Slayer smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you."

"As for Laxus…I think you should be the one to let him know of your true feelings for him instead of having him hear it from a third party."

Vannessa's smile faded slightly and she looked away, her expression falling. "I know, Micaiah…"

Her best friend nodded. "Don't worry; if he says the wrong thing, I'll make sure to give him a good nip of his ass…I wanted to do that from day one anyway but he wouldn't let me," she offered helpfully. In response, Vannessa giggled and smiled at her.

"There, now that's my wielder; well then let's go beat up some bad reptiles," Micaiah replied as she flexed her very formidable-looking claws. "You need to get a good workout after what happened last night."

The pink-haired girl grinned at her and nodded in agreement. "We have to finish what we started after all."

"Oh, looks like my wielder's starting to wise up," Micaiah commented playfully.

Vannessa pouted. "You are starting to make me feel that I deserved that slap now…"

* * *

**A/N: A new reader! YAAY! Fourth semester is coming to an end by next week BUT I still have my finals coming up in December...*sighs* Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this latest chapter (hope its longer too)...haha! Well, good luck for your own finals as well. Oh and please leave your comments! **

**Yours Truly,**

**Vamp**


	73. Chapter 72: Ultear's Appearance

Chapter 72: Ultear's Appearance

WARNING: This chapter will be slightly rated because of the profanities.

Vannessa drew her twin swords as soon as she had stepped out of the 'safety zone' of the Dragon Root fugitive camps. "Fallen Rings of Asmoday…" she hissed out as her black magic ring materialized from beneath her feet. Promptly Micaiah went and stood before her, her back arched and paws wide apart with cruel twist of her lips, revealing her white fangs in a frozen snarl. The Dragon Slayer's vision dissolved into a dull world of shades of gray and black as she surveyed her vicinity thoroughly.

"The assassination isn't completed yet so why the fuck are you looking around for, VANNESSA?"

The Dragon Slayer looked down and leapt up and away, narrowly escaping being stabbed by sharp rose thorns made of ice. Her eyes widened in shock when a very familiar woman revealed her presence from within the shadows of the condensed foliage. "You!" Vannessa gasped out, staring at her in disbelief. Indeed, it was the woman that had helped her out when Laxus had gotten them lost, thanks to his sorry map-reading. "What are you doing here and how do you know my name?"

The other woman smirked. "Try Ultear Milkovich, sweetie. Does that name ring a bell?" There was scorn laced within her voice.

_Nani _(What)_…?_

Vannessa did not even bother to try to hide her shock and Ultear smiled at her, her transformation dissipating away to reveal the dark-eyed woman herself. The Dragon Slayer scowled and instinctively the grip on her swords tightened considerably as she readied herself for battle. Micaiah's fur bristled as she growled a low warning.

"Hmm?" Ultear's chocolate-colored eyes slid lazily over to the wolf. "Your magic aura seems so very familiar…" she trailed off, scrutinizing Micaiah closely, looking very much fascinated.

Vannessa stepped in front of the wolf, blocking her from Ultear's view. "Micaiah, _saga tero_ (Stand back)!" she commanded.

_If Ultear recognizes Micaiah…_

The Dragon Slayer raised a sword up to Ultear's face. "Each and every one of you is my opponent; so don't get others involved, _Ultear_," she spat out the older woman's name as if it was something sickening.

"Acheron has always spoken badly of his Slayer. You've not changed at all, I see…your love for humans is still as nauseating as ever –"

"Is that all you came here for, to insult me?" Vannessa interrupted.

"It seems Narumi might have overdone it a little last night…" Ultear remarked pointedly, smirking when she saw Vannessa stiffened slightly. "Besides, you aren't my chosen opponent in the upcoming battle though I would like it to be so, Vannessa Scott; you are Narumi's, Lord Acheron made it so."

The twenty-year-old glared at her, a murderous intent reflected within the darkest depths of her eyes. Without so much as a warning, Vannessa leapt forward, one sword raised high above her head and the other drawn out horizontally before her. "Prepare yourself, Ultear!" she screamed out.

* * *

"MAYOR NOAH! MAYOR NOAH! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" one of Doctor Xanthus's nurses shrieked, panting breathlessly.

"What, what's happening?" Noah demanded sharply.

"Sir, both Miss Scott and her wolf have disappeared from the ward," she cried out, flinging her hands anxiously. "And I can't find them anywhere in the camps!"

"Where are Doctor Xanthus and Laxus?"

"Doctor Xanthus is attending to other patients currently and Laxus is helping him," the nurse answered promptly. "That girl shouldn't be out of bed not after receiving more wounds last night."

Noah's face turned ashen and a grave expression crossed over his features.

_Damn it…! At such a crucial time too…!_

"Sir, we can't hold out those Wyverns any longer than another 10 more minutes!" a bleeding guard announced breathlessly as he ran over to the mayor, gasping for air. "They came out of nowhere and started attacking the camps!"

Right then, Noah knew that he had to make a choice; either he could send a messenger to search for Vannessa…though they lacked manpower or head outside and face those Wyverns and wait for that Fairy Tail mage to return…though the time taken for her to return here was something he could hardly bet on. He decided on the latter. "Continue providing medical attention to the wounded," he commanded. "I'll go with him and head them off."

"But sir –"

"Do not falter; take up your positions now!" Noah interrupted before he turned on his heel and strode of, in the direction of the weapon storage space.

_My sword skills should be passable enough to buy some time for Vannessa…_

_In the end, I have to believe in her that she'll come through for all of us…_

* * *

Vannessa twisted her body and maneuvered herself in midair, aiming for an opening to strike back. Ultear, however gave her no chance to and she flipped her body backwards.

"You are making a big mistake, Vannessa if you were to fight me now; don't say I didn't warn you…" Ultear sneered.

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" Vannessa snarled, her eyes darkening to a sinister obsidian as her black magic circle materialized. "Black Dragon Roar!" The damage dealt, at such close range would have been severe if… she had been there. The Ultear before her simply dissipated into thin air. The twenty-year-old scowled and made a rude noise. "Tch! _Hikyou mono_ (sneaky, dirty person)! Come out here and face me!"

"Am I now?"

The Dragon Slayer twirled around, looking left and right. She smirked. "Chech, if you want to play it that way…" she muttered under her breath. "You can run from me, but you can never hide, _bitch_…Fallen Rings of Asmoday."

As the twenty-year-old surveyed her surroundings, the ever-familiar black wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. Then, she smiled maliciously. "_Mitsuketa (_Found you)…"

Vannessa jumped and pushed herself upward, heading straight for the tree, where her gaze was locked on. "Twin Swords of Eternal Shadows!"

The huge cross-like black magic infused streaks advanced at breakneck speed, heading towards its intended target. Vannessa smirked when she saw Ultear avoiding her attack…not that she would give her time to regain her bearings and counterattack. The pink-haired girl dove low, her swords sheathed and her hands before her. "Black Whips of Doom!" She swung her arms back and then lashed them out, carefully controlling their meandering movements and managed to catch Ultear's ankle while she was in midair.

The black-haired mage's eyes widened in surprise. _Her attacks are much faster than before, what's happening…?_

Without missing a beat, Vannessa flung her bodily onto the ground with a satisfying loud thud. The Dragon Slayer touched her feet lightly onto the ground, her dark eyes that were filled with so much passionate animosity, never leaving the fallen woman before her. Ultear pushed herself up into an awkward sitting position with her legs splayed out beneath her. A normal human being would have broken his spine after being pitched back to the ground at such a height but the woman would have only sustained light wounds, that much Vannessa knew.

_She's strong…_

Ultear stared back at her condescendingly and smirked. "You don't think I am heavily wounded by just that one attack, are you now…?"

"No, I don't think you are either," Vannessa deadpanned.

The other mage picked herself up and dusted off her extremely short skirt. "Ah-hh…you made my brand new skirt all dirty…" she remarked casually.

"I'm not interested in your _freaking_ skirt, Ultear!" Vannessa snarled. "You're gonna _pay _for what you did to me…very _dearly_."

"Oh?" Ultear raised an eyebrow. "And how so? Perhaps you might want to run back now; you'll be just in time to see the fire works at those refugee camps…"

Vannessa froze as her eyes widened in horror. "_W-What_…?"

Ultear gave her an evil smile and she flipped her hair over her shoulder, arrogantly. "I meant what I said, Vannessa. Besides, the star of my show has yet to make his appearance so I don't want to waste my precious time frolicking around with you."

_Oh god, don't tell me that Laxus and the others are in danger…!_

_Then what the hell am I doing right now…? What am I supposed to do anyway…? _

_I can't be in two places at once…?_

"Don't falter, Vannessa; I've got this one down…!" Micaiah spoke up suddenly.

The Dragon Slayer's head snapped towards Micaiah. She had forgotten about her best friend entirely! The _Gespenst _gave her wolfish grin and spun. "Oh, and take _bloody_ good care of that bitch for me," she called over her shoulder before sprinting back towards the direction of the refugee camps.

"That's exactly what I intend to do with our, let's just say…_undesirable_ guest."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews thus far! They really made me feel that my hard work was worth it! :) To tell you the truth, this is the longest story I have ever written if I were to compare it with my other previous attempts...which is of course a good thing! The brain juices are doing their magic if I am able to churn out chapter after chapter even after one year! Thank you once again to all my faithful readers once again! Without you, I wouldn't have definitely made it this far! :)**

**PS: Oh, I didn't know Laxus returned to the guild already...looks like I have to catch up on my reading, well after my finals that is...*sighs***


	74. Chapter 73: Gone Unrestrained

Chapter 73: Gone Unrestrained

WARNING: This chapter will be slightly rated because of the profanities.

"That's exactly what I intend to do with our, let's just say…_undesirable_ guest." Vannessa turned to face Ultear, allowing a languid smirk to cross over her features. "You were thinking of stalling me so that Narumi can finish off the townspeople with those Wyverns of his, isn't that right, Ultear?"

"Ah, so I see you've become keener as well…" Ultear remarked cynically. "Did your long period of being a rogue Dark Dragon Slayer made you that way?"

"Shut up…" Vannessa answered softly, trying to control her sudden rapid breathing as fury coursed through her veins.

Ultear's cunning smile deepened when she realized that she had unquestionably pushed the right buttons; she had touched upon a sensitive issue. "Lord Acheron decided to abandon you halfway, didn't he when he picked Narumi to continue his legacy as the Dark Dragon Slayer?"

"Shut up…"

"Everyone that you know have either forsaken you or left you halfway…what makes you think that your friends won't desert you as well?" Ultear continued.

"I SAID TO SHUT UP!" Vannessa screamed out, breathing heavily as she gritted her teeth. The Dragon Slayer glared at her spitefully; a glare so full of intense loathing and resentment that the other woman found slightly unnerving.

_Maybe this was the reason why Lord Acheron chose her in the first place…_

_The emotions she expresses are so deep yet feral; her magic seems to be responding to them…_

Ultear's eyes widened as she stared at Vannessa in wordless disbelief. A black aura of magic coated its layer around Vannessa as her eyes started to tinge themselves a reddish hue and her canines elongated marginally to resemble fangs. Her pink hair which was considered an irony to being a Dark Dragon Slayer altered its vivacious color to a foreboding dusky burgundy. The rest of her transformation fell away to reveal a rather different girl in her wake; the white dress replaced by darker clothing. Vannessa took a step forward and instinctively Ultear took a step back. In all of her years as being the Dark Dragon Slayer, Ultear had never once saw Vannessa the way she was now, right before her very eyes. "W-W-What is this…?"

A cruel smile distorted Vannessa's features with an ugly expression. A cold sneer decorated her lips to reveal her small fangs as the pair of black wings materialized from her shoulder blades. They unfurled themselves with such powerful strength that they generated gusts of wind, severe and cold.

Ultear could hardly take her eyes off of her; this was the Dark Dragon Slayer that Lord Acheron was searching for to carry on his legacy as the slave to Master Zeref…the detached killer machine who knows naught about feelings and emotions. She could not control the fear as it struck at her heart and she knew almost instantly that Vannessa could sense it too when she licked her now cherry red lips ravenously. The woman did manage to prevent the emotion to mirror itself onto her face. There was no way that she could face the twenty-year-old now…her dark powers were intensifying rapidly. "Ice Make Bloom!" Her ice magic would definitely catch the girl off guard this time and provide her with enough time to make her escape. After all, today was not the day to battle plus she was not her opponent…_he _is.

Vannessa smirked. "_Mo osoi_ (too slow)!" The Dragon Slayer had read her movements and the _bitch _was five seconds too late. "Dark Vortex of Death!"

Her magic imbued sphere collided with Ultear's ice magic head-on, creating a resonating explosion which spawned waves of smoke and dust. "Tch!" Vannessa scowled as the smoke began to fill her vision. The girl leapt and soared upwards, away from the smokescreen as her eyes scanned the surrounding vicinity to the collision of magic attacks. However, Ultear was gone; even with her 'Rings of Asmoday' ability, she knew Ultear was not in Dragon Root Town anymore.

"I'll face you, Ultear…heck, I'LL FACE _EVERY_ SINGLE ONE OF YOU…WHOEVER YOU CHOOSE TO THROW MY PATH, ACHERON!" Vannessa screamed out. "AND I'LL WIN MY FREEDOM!"

* * *

"Sir, there are simply too many of them!" a guard yelled out as he tried to wrench his spear out of a Wyvern's grasp.

A bleeding Noah grunted as he slashed sadistically at a random oncoming Wyvern. "Hold them back, I tell you!" he shouted back, panting.

_Where is she…?_

It had been more than ten minutes and still the pink-haired girl had yet to make her appearance; the white wolf that was always with her had arrived at the scene a few minutes ago and they were able to hold them back…at least for a short period of time but their numbers were simply too overpowering.

_In fact, it was more than the first time they came, I wonder why…_

Noah was more than tempted to call upon the girl's other mage friend, Laxus Dreyar but he knew he could not. That man's magic though insanely strong was needed so much more by his people. He could not afford to sacrifice more people after the annihilation of Dragon Root Town and he needed to focus on his living but wounded citizens.

_Damn it…! Come on, girl, get back here already…! _

"_**We will help you…don't worry, that's why we are here...to end this menace."**_

_Didn't you promise me that…?_

* * *

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?" Laxus demanded feverishly as he grabbed Doctor Xanthus by the lapels of his coat and shoving him against the wall.

The other twenty-two-year-old glared at him as he slapped Laxus's hands away from him and adjusted his coat. "You know that you aren't the only one who can lose his temper around here," he replied bitterly. "Do you not think for a second that I would like very much to be at the front line?"

"You're a _fucking_ doctor so deal with it," Laxus scoffed coldly. "Where's Vannessa anyway; she should be out there dealing with these stupid lizards."

In response to this, the doctor broke eye-contact and turned away. "About that…"

"What?" Laxus asked sharply, his eyes narrowing. The man scowled as he took another step forward impatiently. "Where is she, dammit?"

"She disappeared from her room this morning."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" the Fairy Tail mage exclaimed heatedly as his hands balled themselves into tight fists. "That moron…" he muttered under his breath. "What the hell is she thinking of?" Abruptly, he spun on his heel and began to stalk off. "Oh boy, you are so fuckin' gonna pay for this, Vannessa Scott when I find you."

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Vannessa's doctor yelled out as he darted forward to block his way.

"Isn't it obvious what I'm gonna be doin'?" Laxus sneered. "I'm gonna go drag that stupid girl back."

Xanthus shook his head. "You can't just walk out like that…we'll have an accumulative number of dead corpses on our hands. We need your magic to power our life-support machines."

The blond-haired mage knew that the man had a point; he frowned and made a rude noise. Vannessa would probably not talk to him or do something highly stupid if he did something as vicious as that; leaving people to die was something that he would not think twice about but…

"Damn that girl, ya' better get ya' ass back here pronto!" he hissed when Xanthus was out of earshot.

* * *

Micaiah was fast tiring as she smacked yet another Wyvern into hell by breaking its neck, completely losing count of just how many dead Wyverns that lay around her. Deep down, she really hoped that Vannessa was wrapping up her battle and heading over here. The _Gespenst _knew that without a container to harness her powers, she was useless.

_Vannessa, hurry up…_

At that moment, her fur bristled; she had picked up something…something dark that was heading this way.

_Could it be…?_

Hope surged through her heart as she turned her head in the direction from where it was coming from. By now, everyone had stopped mid-battle when they heard a resounding snarl, echoing throughout the area. Micaiah's smile dropped completely when her wielder made her appearance. The others were in the same boat…or rather were confounded as she was but of a different reason altogether.

_How did she transform herself without my magic…?_

The remaining Wyverns flew up to meet the new threat as they began to surround Vannessa, forming a tight circle and cutting of any forms of escape. Micaiah's blue eyes narrowed into slits when she realized something was off about the Dragon Slayer.

_And where did that arrogance come from…?_

* * *

Vannessa titled her head slightly as she assessed the situation she was in; it was bleak. She smirked; any situation she was in was going to go that way, anyway.

_Heck, might as well make the most out of it…_

The twenty-year-old unsheathed both her swords and allowed their protective leather coverings to flutter to the ground below her. She took on a fighting stance, her swords completely drawn out before her and ready to let the blood spill. "Dance of Hell…" she whispered quietly.

This attack was lithe and lovely as it was dangerous and vicious; using her wings, she twirled and danced in the air, making neat slashes here and there to adorn her dance. However, something was different this time around as compared to previously. She was much more swift and agile in her footing and delivering the repeated attacks to their susceptible necks. The frenzied smile on Vannessa's face when Wyvern's blood sprayed onto her cheek sent warning signals to Micaiah that something was definitely not right. "Vannessa…" she whispered her wielder's name as her neurotic blue eyes watched the progressing battle above.

Vannessa's red eyes slid over to the white wolf in a narrow-eyed gaze as her lips curled into a sneer…there was no sign of recognition in her blank eyes. Immediately, Micaiah realized that the girl standing before her was not the Vannessa she knew…not anymore.

_She's fully subdued by her emotions that have mingled themselves with her magic…_

The wolf knew that she had to do something to get her wielder to regain control of herself before she could hurt others, which she was sure that the emotional baggage of guilt and mourning that came with it was something Vannessa could do without. The two of them stared at each other for a long moment as one by one, the now dead Wyverns fell from the sky and littered the ground around them.

"Get back!" Micaiah snarled just as Vannessa went into a dive, heading directly for her with her swords out on either side of her. She leapt away in the nick of time, feeling the force of the wind that tore past the side of her face as Vannessa sailed past her.

_That's right, Vannessa…just focus on me…_

"Everyone, get out of here!" the _Gespenst _thundered and managed to stop Noah from approaching the girl. The wolf glared at him and bared her fangs. "Get everyone the hell out of here…she'll hurt more people if you don't," she growled before she arched her back and tackled the Dragon Slayer in mid-air just as the twenty-year-old was about to launch an attack on the exposed battered guards. She snarled hostilely at the girl and grabbed her ankle with her jaws before hurling her to the ground. Micaiah gave her no chance to recover and she landed bodily onto her, decapitating her movement with her paws.

The wolf's blue eyes widened when she saw Vannessa's eyes; the girl had lost it completely and had withdrawn back into her protective shell. This Dragon Slayer was different from her counterpart…this Dragon Slayer definitely fitted her title; a lifeless, emotionless killing machine. Vannessa struggled against her, for all she was worth and her blood-red eyes gleamed with penetrating enmity. "Get back to your senses, Vannessa!"

The black magic circle that exploded from underneath them alerted Micaiah enough to evade the black magic torrent that spewed from her opened mouth. "Tch!" Micaiah leapt back as Vannessa, now unrestrained hovered a few feet above the ground before her.

The wolf crouched low, the tendons in her limbs tensing as she watched Vannessa's every movement. Micaiah knew that Vannessa knew that she was going to lose if all she had were physical attacks.

_How am I supposed to get Vannessa back when all I can do is bite and scratch…? _

Magic, here was the key but the _Gespenst _could not use her magic unless there was a container to harness it. Besides, even if she_ could_ use them…she could never hurt her wielder.

_Heh, even that fling was child's play…_

* * *

All of a sudden, Micaiah heard someone clapping to the far left and both she and Vannessa turned to look at the uninvited visitor.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

Recognition flooded the wolf's eyes and she made a low guttural sound in her throat as a warning. She glared disdainfully at the brown-haired mage. She had not anticipated him to appear so soon.

_What is he doing here…?_

Narumi Valentine tutted, shaking his head in disapproval. "Now now, we can't have friends fighting against one another and at such a critical phase too," he continued, swaggering forward. "Oh and pay no mind to me, I'm not here to harm the two of you…until much later, of course. Rather, I'm searching for someone else…a pair of siblings to be exact with exceptional powers of clairvoyance," he added complacently.

Before Micaiah could react, the other Dark Dragon Slayer had disappeared from his initial position only to re-appear behind her, dragging a disinclined Noah by the lapels of his coat. "Where are they?" he demanded, thrusting his face close to the mayor's in a threatening gesture.

Micaiah took a step forward, growling viciously. "Let him go."

In response, Narumi's eyes narrowed as he turned to regard the wolf with much attentiveness. "Ah, so you _can_ talk? I'd always suspected you to be something _more_ than just being Vannessa's pet dog," he scoffed. "See, I don't really have time to deal with you two now…so I'll just have to 'seek' your cooperation, if you know what I mean." He lifted one hand and the proverbial dark-colored magic circle appeared. "Demonic Pupil…"

_There's no time to dodge that…!_

Before the paralytic magic could hit the pair, a flash of yellow light intercepted its path and struck it down ruthlessly, leaving charred remains on the ground in its wake.

"Don't you dare _fuckin'_ touch them, Valentine!" a familiar spiky blond mage thundered furiously.

"Ah…so I see that you have decided to join in the fray too, Laxus," Narumi remarked, smiling languidly. He was rewarded by a dirty look from Laxus.

"Stuff it, Valentine!" Laxus barked, still feeling ticked off from last night when the other mage had him frozen stiff. "Let him go else' there's gonna be trouble."

"Oh?" Narumi raised an eyebrow as a calculating smile graced his lips. "Trouble for _you_, you mean?"

"Wha –" Before Laxus's lips could even form the word fully, Vannessa launched herself forward, tackling the muscular mage and caused him to lose his balance. "You idiot, what the hell do you think…" the blond mage trailed off, his eyes widening in shock when he saw the pair of glaring crimson eyes. "V-V-Vannessa…?" Laxus's voice came out in a soft stutter as he gripped her arms tightly. He could hardly believe his eyes as he beheld the unusual sight before him; the girl had undergone a 360 degree change, so to speak.

Without warning, the Dragon Slayer bared her elongated canines at him before she reared her head back and brought it down against his own, striking him squarely on the forehead.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Laxus yelled out in pain as he instinctively released her and clutched at his head. He massaged the sore spot frantically, trying to ease the throbbing. "Why'd you go do that for?" he demanded, scowling at her. In response, the twenty-year-old unleashed her magic at him before he could even react.

Micaiah managed to shove him out of the way. "There isn't enough time for explanations but know this, Laxus, you're the only one who can stop Vannessa from hurting anyone else...I'll distract her for you while you settled the main problem at hand," she said tersely.

* * *

**A/N: Hey people~~! This chapter is much much longer than the previous ones before! *glows with pride* I really hope you liked it and appreciated my efforts! :)**


	75. Chapter 74: Falling Through The Cracks

Chapter 74: Falling Through The Cracks

WARNING: This chapter will be slightly rated because of the profanities.

Laxus scowled at Micaiah; no one ever ordered him around, no one…well, he could at least let this one time slide. With one last glare at an impassive Vannessa (actually he was pretty worried about her but refused to show it), he turned his back to her and faced the other Dark Dragon Slayer. "Well then, ya' better let the fuck go!" he snapped as his yellow magic circle formed below his feet and lightning began to sizzle along his tanned skin.

Narumi's lips curled into a cynical smile. "Why, still can't get over the fact that you couldn't even lift a finger last night?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Laxus roared before he moved in to unleash his magic. "Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd!"

"Tch!" Narumi shoved the mayor aside roughly and hastily jerked himself backwards, avoiding the glowing yellow spear of concentrated lightning energy. His eyes widened, startled when he sensed a presence behind him.

_Since when did he get behind me…?_

Before the auburn-haired mage could turn around, Laxus had his forefinger pressed against the side of his temple. "Make one move and I'll fucking blow your brains out," he hissed into the Dark Dragon Slayer's ear and to emphasize his point, he discharged low voltage electricity and in response, Narumi's body convulsed violently. "Of course, there's more from where that came from…" the Fairy Tail added pompously.

Narumi scowled in response; things were not going as planned. He needed those darnn siblings…and he almost did just a few days prior before _someone _had interfered. He glared accusingly at Vannessa. If things turned out the way they did now, he should have brought _her _along too. Nevertheless, it was not like he could not handle it on his own. "Looks like you have to learn about me the hard way, _Laxus_…" he murmured quietly.

Laxus smirked. "Yeah…just admit that you can't stand being a sore loser, Valentine," he answered sarcastically just before he shot him in the head with his thunder bullets; lightning magic in the form of condensed high voltage electricity.

"I didn't think this piece of shit would be _that _easy…" Laxus muttered as Narumi fell to his knees and crumpled lifelessly onto the ground. He stared at the motionless body for a moment before he turned away from the nasty sight.

_Wait a second…_

_That shitty bastard doesn't croak so easily…_

He stopped and turned back around, his eyes narrowing suspiciously and jabbed Narumi's side with his shoe before he turned the body over with a light kick. The blank, glassy eyes of a lifeless puppet stared back at him. He smirked. "A decoy, huh…just as I thought."

_Damn this all, looks like I've got my work cut out for me…_

* * *

Vannessa stop dead in her tracks when Micaiah blocked her path, thwarting her from attacking Laxus. Her red eyes skimmed past the mage and landed on the white wolf. She bared her canines, further twisting her facial features into an unpleasant expression.

"Vannessa, come back…" Micaiah urged, her light blue eyes beseeching. "I'm sure you can recognize my voice…it's me, Micaiah. Don't you remember?"

A conflicted look crossed over Vannessa's face for a fleeting moment and disappeared before it even registered. She opened her mouth wide just as a black magic circle formed and a jet of concentrated dark magic sliced through the air, heading straight for the _Gespenst_. Micaiah knew that Vannessa needed Laxus more than ever to overpower the dark magic's influence on her but he had his hands tied at the moment with Valentine's intrusion.

_If I keep running around in circles, then nothing will change…_

The wolf stared determinedly at the oncoming black flare of energy. She arched her back, preparing herself for the painful impact. It came all too soon as a dazzling white light blinded her vision entirely. The strength of the attack forced her backwards but she resisted with all of her willpower and pushed herself forward. With a feral snarl and the last of her strength, she managed to deflect the blast away from herself and send it back towards the Dragon Slayer. The explosion caused swept over Micaiah, generating clouds of dusts and smoke. Micaiah knew her wielder well enough that an explosion like that was not adequate to cover it.

_That girl is resilient…_

Indeed, the Dragon Slayer soared through the plume of smoke; her body unscathed save for her skirt which was slightly burnt at the hem. Micaiah realized then that the girl's magic was protecting her, its vessel when she managed to catch a glimpse of the black aura before it dissipated from her wielder's body.

_This'll be even more complicated than I formerly thought…_

* * *

Meanwhile, Laxus was trying to sieve out the elusive, unknown magic that had meddled with the battle. He knew that Valentine was working with someone but who it was behind this, was something he did not know.

_Damn it…!_

He knew that his expensive thirty minutes was almost up and he had yet to find him, much less defeat him.

_Why is everything and everyone becoming more and more irritating…? _

He should have known that the bastard should have brought some back-up after last night's encounter. "Come on…" he muttered; it was like the more frantic he became in searching for Valentine and his accomplice, the more they eluded him. "Damn it!" he cursed angrily under his breath, his hands balling themselves into tight fists. Right now, the Fairy Tail members were shorthanded with only one functioning mage on the team. He had to right everything wrong…but it looks like that is going to take some time and time was something not on his side. He needed to return to the make-shift clinic soon and power up the machines again else people were going to start dying off…because of him.

_Damn it…! Damn it…! Damn it…!_

"LET THEM GO, PLEASE!"

Laxus's eyes widened when he recognized that voice as his head snapped towards the mayor of Dragon Root Town. "Valentine!" he spat out, his voice deadly when he caught sight of his adversary on a Wyvern with two of its counterparts, each with a crying child in their jaws.

_Those kids are that idiot's siblings…!_

The other Dark Dragon Slayer smirked at him as the Fairy Tail mage moved to intercept him, using his lightning body transformation.

"_Nani_ (What)?" he gasped, shock clearly evident on his face. For some reason, he could not take a step forward; much less hardly move…it was like his muscles were completely immobilized.

Narumi's smile deepened as he waved a dismissive hand over Noah, rendering him motionless with his notorious paralytic magic before he jumped off the Wyvern's back, landing gracefully onto the ground in front of Laxus. "What's wrong, Laxus, feeling a little _tied_ up?"

The lightning mage gritted his teeth, using his strength to try and break away from the magic. As compared to last night, he could move his face muscles this time.

_This has to be the work of the bastard's accomplice…!_

"What formidable strength this one possesses…" a soft male voice spoke up.

Laxus scowled and tried to crane his neck to get a better look at the person but the effort was pointless, he only managed to strain his neck muscles further.

"What are you talking about, Moonsworth?" Narumi demanded, his voice growing icy.

The unknown stranger stepped into Laxus's line of vision and thrust his face close to his, studying the blond carefully. "Ashwynn, please. Like I said, he's even on par with your magic …if he were to fight properly without my interference, that is."

"Can it, _Ashwynn_! Geez, we've got what we came for and that's all that matters!" the Dark Dragon Slayer snapped crabbily. "Let's pull out, I can't stand this place!"

"What about those two?" Ashwynn asked, gesturing towards Vannessa and Micaiah. "That girl is your intended opponent but she seems a little…out of control."

The Dark Dragon Slayer glanced at his counterpart before hoisting himself atop the waiting Wyvern. "Who cares about her; I'll finish her off when the time comes otherwise she's just entertainment." He turned to the reddish-brown haired mage. "Do you want to _find _a ride back?"

Ashwynn sighed in response before he climbed atop another Wyvern. He raised his right hand and deliberately twitched his index finger and almost instantly, Laxus jerked violently and lurched forward. "S-S-S-Son of a bitch!" the Fairy Tail mage hissed, breathing heavily.

The twenty-one-year-old only smiled languidly, regarding him with a blank stare. "Your words do not have much of an impact on me…you aren't my opponent so it doesn't really matter." He lifted his other hand and made a swift laceration with his middle and forefingers in a scissor-like motion, cutting the air underneath his right palm. The blond mage dropped onto his knees, glaring at the younger man who had evidently released him from his binding spell.

"_M-Matte…_ (Wait)!" Laxus called out faintly.

Without another word, both Ashwynn and Narumi withdrew from the place, dissolving into nothingness, bringing Xanthus's siblings with them. "_ONII-CHAN_ (big brother), VANNESSA _ONEE-CHAN_…!" Maria's last words echoed throughout the vast expanse.

* * *

"MARIA, WILL!" Noah shouted out, recovering from Narumi's paralytic magic on him which was apparently wearing off. "MARIA! WILL!"

Laxus gritted his teeth and slammed his fist against the ground, raking the dirt with his fingers. "Damn it…!" he muttered. He could not even land a single hit on Valentine, much less even save Xanthus's siblings. "What's the use of having thirty minutes with zero done at all, goddamn it!" Just then, Micaiah's now bruised body was lobbed in their direction. She managed to land on her feet, though maladroitly. She had a limp, Laxus noticed.

_That's right, I forgot about her…_

The mage glanced at the Dark Dragon Slayer before he got back up to his feet and moved to stand in front of the wolf, blocking her before she could do a counterattack. "I'll take it from here, Micaiah and I'll leave Mayor Noah in your care."

_I have approximately 15 minutes left to end this once and for all…_

The now red-haired mage's eyes licked her lips, her crimson eyes locked on him. "Your turn…" she growled, her voice emotionlessly flat and deadly.

His blue-gray eyes widened and instinctively, his hands tightened themselves into fists; he had a bad feeling about this.

_What is this fierce aura of murder…?_

* * *

It was Vannessa who launched the first attack with her Black Dragon's Roar and Laxus matched it with his own. The two conflicting waves of magic collided with one another, raising up an explosion and fumes of smoke. They were evenly matched.

Laxus's eyes widened when he realized that the attack was only used to divert his attention away from himself. The other mage had got behind him and unleashed another attack at his unprotected back.

"Damn it! Lightning Body!" he cursed under his breath as he used his magic to boost his speed and managed to avoid it but only by a hair's breadth. The hem of his beloved black fur cloak did not suffer the same fate as he did though.

The Dragon Slayer did not allow him to regain his bearings as she went directly into another attack. "Black Whips of Doom!"

"Damn that brat!" he muttered as he dodged the oncoming whips, moving quickly and meandering to confuse her, managing to get in close range. Instinctively, he closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her cheeks, bringing her face close to his. "Vannessa, you idiot come back to your senses already! I get it that you're trying to prove some kind of point and you sure as hell did! NOW GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, DAMMIT!" It was like everything went in slow-motion; the pink-haired mage froze, her eyes were starting to turn a darker color as they glistened with tears of agony. "L-Laxus, _t-t-tasukete_ (help me) …" she whimpered softly.

Without warning, the girl pushed him away from her violently before she scoffed, "There's no way, I'm allowing that! It's been far too long since last time!"

_Last time…?_

Laxus's eyes narrowed at this. "What are you saying, Vannessa?" he demanded harshly.

The other Dragon Slayer regarded him with a nasty look. "Why is everyone calling me _Vannessa_?" she snapped furiously. "First it was that Guardian Spirit then now it's you; I don't wish to hear that _revolting_ name! For the last time, I AM NOT HER!"

The blond mage was getting more and more perplexed by her behavior. "Do you have a split-personality or something?" he blurted out, uncharacteristically without thinking.

In response the girl laughed, a high-pitched laughter. It sounded almost evil. "I am the much darker side of Vannessa who is but a _weak_ lamb ever since her parents discarded her…I had to protect that dumb person all the time. I even managed to fool that silly spirit. She is the _curse _I have carried around for years but she did a decent job of confining me within her though I almost managed to overpower her during her fight with the assassin leader. But now, it's time for her to take an eternal rest."

"So, you're the one that murdered that Freya Arachne girl, didn't you?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Just for your extra knowledge, I have posted several links of what Dr. Xanthus & his siblings look like on my profile page. You might want to take look at them. **


	76. Chapter 75: On The Other Side

Chapter 75: On The Other Side

"Oh?" Vannessa looked at him with newfound interest. "So you do know about that…that girl must have told you which means that you must be someone…_special_ to her. She usually shuns all mention of her past. Besides, that bitchand her Earth Dragon irritated the heck out of me for trying to seal me for good so I killed her and Acheron finished her foster mother off."

_It was of no wonder why Vannessa told me that she did not have any memory of it when she managed to gain control of herself…_

_Her foster father must have had something to with it too…_

"Special, huh…?" Laxus muttered; that was why he hated that damn brat. Why did she have to confess her feelings to him for…well, technically it was not her but still…

"Vannessa chosen as the Dark Dragon Slayer is theoretically not a mistake though that old dragon lost his patience in trying to get me out and found a proxy …after all, I'm still a part of her. Indeed, it was _me _whom he was interested in and not Vannessa…" she continued. "I'm letting you in on the neglected details since I do fancy the phrase 'you'll take it to your grave' (no pun intended here)."

"Yeah, well…I think I'll simply just whack your _abnormal ass_ back from where you came then," he sneered. "I'll make sure that the _moron_ returns back to normal."

* * *

"Like I'll let you do that!" the other Fairy Tail mage scoffed before she launched herself forward in an attempt to tackle him. However, Laxus was too quick for her as he had already anticipated her abrupt attack and rewarded her with his own counterattack.

The twenty-two-year-old was not someone who was easily swayed by romantic feelings of another…even if this someone happened to be Vannessa but there was one thing he was sure of; a challenge was a challenge and of course, he was someone who _never _turned one down. "Even if you are a part of Vannessa, I'll still fight you with everything I've got. Raging bolt!"

A large yellow bolt of lightning descended upon the Dark Dragon Slayer but she managed to jerk herself backward in a narrow escape. "Dark Vortex of Death!" A black sphere of concentrated dark energy was sent flying in his direction, swallowing greedily everything in its path until it struck its planned target. He smirked, "You can't match my speed!" He twisted his body smoothly and swiveled back around, leaping upwards before releasing his magic. "You can't dodge this one; Lightning Storm!" Formidable bolts of electricity struck haphazardly around the vicinity of its user; there was no blind spot that she could possibly take advantage of.

"Tch!" she scowled, realizing this as she tried to dodge each bolt that came for her using her senses and gut instinct. The Dragon Slayer had never imagined that she would have a difficult time against a small-time mage like this one did, after all she had been trained by the most feared dragon above all others.

_Damn it…!_

She gritted her teeth, twisting her body as one of the magic bolts came at her from her right. The girl knew he knew that she was not doing well to keep up with her evasion. Indeed, nothing could beat lightning in terms of speed but she had an ace up her sleeve which he knew nothing about. Unexpectedly, the Dragon Slayer stopped and Laxus's eyes grew wide at her sudden passive behavior.

_Why isn't she dodging…? _

The bolts of lightning came for their prey soon enough as she was ensnared on all sides; left, right, front and back. There was no way she could execute a narrow save now but she smiled cunningly.

_If both sides are just going to keep dodging, then the attacks in themselves are useless…_

Laxus watched in wordless horror as the other Dragon Slayer took his attack head-on before she dropped from the sky and collapsed onto her back, her wings disappearing leaving but magic flickers in its wake. Instinctively, he took a step forward but then froze in mid-step when he saw her pushing herself up. His blue-gray eyes narrowed as he watched her carefully.

_What is this girl…?_

Vannessa smiled at him as she drew herself to her full height. "Well now, that hurt quite a lot more than I had expected." she remarked scathingly. "I am starting to think that I just picked the wrong fight…this is going to last for quite a while."

In response, Laxus made a rude noise as he took up another fighting stance with his yellow magic circle at the ready. He _will _prove her right…but again, time was not on his side but hers. If she knew that this was his temporary weakness, then she would surely cash in on of it. The spiky blond knew that she, as the Dark Dragon Slayer thrived on fear…but he was **not** going to give her, the satisfaction, like he always, usually did.

_I'll make it in time…!_

Laxus allowed his trademark arrogant smirk to flourish on his lips as he gazed at her coolly. "Oh, but somehow I don't think it will," he answered calmly. "I'll finish you in say…another ten minutes."

An offended look crossed her face and she glared at him. "Are you _underestimating _me?" she demanded, frostily.

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, in fact, I _was _the whole time."

Vannessa's blood-red eyes twitched slightly at the insolent remark. "Damn you, Laxus!"

Laxus smirked inwardly. She had fallen for it; hook, line and sinker.

_Guess this idiot had Vannessa's annoying little fulsome streak in her as well…_

_I have to get even closer to her, else my plan can't work…_

"I'll teach you a thing or two about underestimating me!" Vannessa snapped indignantly before unleashing her dark magic against his lightning magic. "Dance of Hell!"

* * *

Laxus had seen this attack once before when Vannessa had self-chosen herself to act as bait while he and Micaiah took the two kids to safety; of course he knew how it works. He found himself smirking as Vannessa disappeared from his sight. That attack boosted her speed impressively…which also happened to be her strongest was Laxus best guess since he had never seen this recently learned attack being executed before so it must still be quite weak. He closed his eyes and loosened his muscles, allowing his magic aura to take over completely.

"You still have a lot to learn, _brat_…" he muttered under his breath before he spun around and met Vannessa's leg in mid-air by blocking her kick with his well-toned arm. He smirked. "Try again in another decade, why don't you." With his free hand, he grabbed her ankle and twisted it just enough to make her feel pain but not sprain it.

The other Dragon Slayer lost her balance and dropped heavily onto the ground. He straddled her, seized hold of the necklace roughly and yanked her neck upwards.

"W-W-What do you think you're doing?" she shrieked hysterically, struggling uselessly against him. He was too heavy for her to even budge underneath.

"Shut up for one second!" he growled before whispering incomprehensible words into the necklace. In response, it started to pulsate with a mysterious soft, yellow glow. He placed one hand on the side of her neck where the emblem of the Fairy Tail was before his skin started radiating with his magic.

Vannessa's eyes widened in dismay when she realized just what the mage was trying to do. "NO!" she screeched out. "LET GO OF ME! I SAID LET GO!"

Laxus glared right into her red eyes, his lips moving repeatedly and rapidly, forming many a words she could barely comprehend. Finally, he leaned down and whispered quietly into her ear. "Vannessa Scott, come back; I know you're in there…"

"!"

Crackles of Laxus's lightning magic fought back against the dark magic of Vannessa; of course, the older mage was winning with the help of the necklace which helped amplify his magic. The blond had never expected that the necklace tangible purpose would come in handy at a time like this…well, besides the fact that it was imbued with target magic which located the person in question as long as she had it with her. He had managed to seal Vannessa's being of dark magic manifestation into the Fairy Tail insignia which would never come off, for all eternity.

The remnants of the haunting, spine-tingling scream died away as Vannessa suddenly went still in his arms after thrashing about continuously for a few minutes, her dark magic manifestation appearing not to abandon hope. Laxus held her down, for another minute to make sure that she was definitely the Vannessa, he knew. He released an audible sigh of relief before scooping her up into his arms and stood up, cradling the unconscious girl protectively to his chest.

_It's over…for now…_

"Stupid, stupid girl…" he muttered under his breath before he tore down the already deserted area back towards the Dragon Root refugee camps; his thirty minutes were up.


	77. Chapter 76: Stony Reception

Chapter 76: Stony Reception

**A/N: Hay-low peeps! I wanna thank you all for being such great, dedicated readers throughout~~ One thing is for sure that the confrontation here and now with Narumi and friends are only just the beginning...I have yet to start churning out the fun parts soon :) And yes, ichigoglove28, dark Vannessa is sealed off...for now *evil laughter* I do in fact have some plans in store for this young heroine here (insert evil laughter here). ;) **

* * *

Laxus was getting more and more impatient with every passing second as he glowered at the back of the brown head belonging to Xanthus, drilling accusing holes into his skull. The jiggling of his foot got worse as he leaned back against the sterile white chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, why isn't she waking up?" the blond demanded brusquely.

Xanthus sighed audibly and turned to face him, an annoyed scowl evident on his face as he ran a hand through his hair, mussing it even further. "Glaring at me won't salvage the situation we are in, Mr. _Dreyar_," he shot back. "I've done all I can for her so now it's all up to her." The twenty-two-year-old jabbed a finger in Vannessa's direction; he could not help feeling slightly resentful towards the Dragon Slayer. Obviously, these Fairy Tail mages had over-estimated their abilities and in turn, made him hopeful that they were going to save his family and the rest of the Dragon Root residents.

The white wolf got to her feet, her icy blue eyes locked on Xanthus's. "Aren't you letting your feelings get the better of you?" she spoke up quietly.

The doctor recovered almost instantly from his initial shock that Vannessa's pet could talk as he allowed a bitter smile to snake across his lips. "Wouldn't everyone? I mean, Maria and Will are gone…they could be dead for all I know!" he exploded.

At this Laxus leapt to his feet, his face contorted with indignation. "Are you saying that it was _our _fault that we let this happen?"

Xanthus looked over at the other man. "Wasn't it?" he sneered.

"What the _fuck _are you talking about?" Laxus snarled. "You can fucking blame me for this mess we're in but don't you even dare, for one second that Vannessa's at fault. You weren't even there so what do you know what she fucking went through?"

Before Xanthus could retort, he felt a soft but cold hand wrap itself around his wrist.

"I-I'm sorry, Xanthus…" Vannessa whispered weakly, her normally bright purple eyes, dull and brimming with tears. "I wasn't strong enough…"

Mute, he tried to shrug her hand away but the Dragon Slayer held on, her grip on him tightening. Vannessa swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, trying to suppress her angst and stared up pleadingly at him. "I admit that this is my fault but I promise to get them back for you so please, don't hate my friends for this…"

"Vannessa…" Laxus began awkwardly but faltered when he caught sight of her tear-stained face.

* * *

Vannessa could hardly stomach the fact that Laxus had saved her from herself as she lay awake in her bed that night. Her crestfallen expression was plastered to her face like it had been hours earlier. She wanted to cry…wanted to scream and curse at her foster father who made her this way.

_Why can't he just let me go…? Why must everything be so hard…?_

She swallowed as she peeled the covers away from her body, pushing herself onto her feet. She wobbled slightly, almost losing her balance as her vision swam and exploded into tiny red dots.

_Why must I be so weak…?_

Almost defiantly, she made her way towards the slightly ajar window. The tears came all too soon as they made their slippery tracks down her pale cheeks. These tears she shed were of the unspoken rejection of her feelings for Laxus and for Maria and Will; those two were innocent, unflawed souls who had done nothing wrong…they were only children.

Her hands on the windowsill, clenched themselves into tight fists. Narumi and his sidekicks, not to mention Acheron will surely pay for this…for everything that they had put her and her friends through. "You'll all pay for this; I swear…" she whispered into the wind. "And I will become stronger not only for me but to protect those who are dear to me…"

"I heard your call…" Micaiah spoke up quietly from deep within the darkness of the room. Her icy blue eyes were staring fixedly at her wielder's, unspoken emotions transpiring between the two. "I'll be always by your side."

Traces of a faint smile touched the ends of Vannessa's lips at Micaiah's words. "Yeah… I know," she said softly, taking a step forward. "I'm ready."

"The weight of my magic will completely overpower yours once again if you aren't able to control it for a much longer period of time."

The pink-haired girl nodded gravely and held out her hand, her face set and her expression determined. "I know…it's not going to corkscrew into another impending disaster. I _have_ to save them…even if it means I die trying."

Without another word, Micaiah's wolf shape shifted into her proper form, the staff that belonged to the infamous and feared wizard in all of history, Zeref which was much better known as the Devil Staff. The Fairy Tail mage closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened them; the once vivacious purple pigment in her eyes darkening to the color similar to a raven's wing. Her lithe fingers brushed against the cool surface of the white wood, feeling the magic that was permeating of the wand. Once her transformation was completed, the girl twirled in almost inhuman agility and leapt out through her room window, allowing her black wings to spread out wide behind her and she soared into the sky. Her disappearance left no trace with the exception of a single necklace that lay snuggled amongst the dew-coated grass, glinting beautifully in the moonlight.

* * *

From within the darkness, Narumi lifted his head from its original stooped position as he allowed a smile to grace his lips, revealing the trademark fangs that every Dragon Slayer had.

"Is something the matter, Narumi?" Ashwynn asked him quietly from his perch on the ceiling.

Narumi's smile faded as he regarded the other mage with a disdainful stare. He got up from the leather armchair and jabbed a finger at him. "You creep me out whenever you hang upside down from the ceiling like that, Moonsworth."

Ashwynn fixed him with another distant look of his and twirled his finger in the air. "Ashwynn if you may," he reminded the Dark Dragon Slayer tolerantly. "Besides, _your_ magic creeps everyone out."

Narumi's stare involved into a fully-fledged glare that Ashwynn chose to deflect with a pleasant smile. "I'll choose to take that as a compliment which is why I am the selected Dragon Slayer to carry out Master Zeref's legacy." He grabbed his shirt that was hanging messily over the back of his wingchair and donned it, deliberately leaving the buttons undone.

Ashwynn made a rude noise and shot him a disapproving look. "Tch, don't leave your shirt buttons undone again, Narumi…you'll get a cold someday."

"I've just about had it with your cursing me every hour of the day, _Ashwynn_. It would do you a lot better if you get yourself back into my good books and _stop _talking…My prey has decided to retaliate with her next move so the buttons have got to wait until later…_much later_."

Ashwynn shivered slightly and he knew that it was not because of the chill of the night wind but because of their leader's voice, which sent a chill down his spine but he made no effort to let it show. He knew who it was that he was referring to.

_That Vannessa girl must be one tragic soul born to face such a destiny…_

He knew that the newly appointed Dark Dragon Slayer though smug and condescending towards others, he held a profound but covert respect for the dark-haired mage. That man had an ace up his sleeve that no one had ever managed to…let's just say leave from it, _alive_…

"Stay here will you, Ashwynn and guard those kids carefully until Ultear arrives here for them," Narumi continued offhandedly just before he melted into the gloom, blending perfectly into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Vannessa allowed her feet to touch the ground just before her wings disintegrated. The battlefield had to be on ground where it was…safer, though there was not much of an advantage for her. She was not taking her chances after last time when she almost died from asphyxiation due to the lack of oxygen at high altitudes. Fighting on the ground gave her plenty of that. Her heart rate was starting to pick up speed.

_He's coming…_

She felt the blood rush throughout her body as adrenaline washed over her. Her ears were tingling from the strain and her hands were trembling in anticipation…or was it fear?

Her muscles contracted as she instinctively arched her back slightly. Her lips were pulled back into a silent snarl as she continued to eye the area before her eyes circumspectly. Oh he came, alright but too late for Vannessa had already anticipated his strike to her wide-open back. She twirled, delivering a blow of her own to deviate his magic and made use of the minute-second distraction to jerk herself backwards, distancing herself from him. "Isn't this 'attacking from behind' getting a little too old?" she asked him sardonically.

Narumi raised an eyebrow and regarded her with earnest reception. "Is it now?" he shot back, smiling pleasantly. "Well, it doesn't to me."

"I want the children back!" Vannessa hissed, her grip on the staff tightening. "Where are they?"

"You called me out just to ask me this?" Narumi asked her wearily, inspecting his fingernails. "You would definitely know the answer to that question yourself even without my help."

"I'm in no mood for your mind games right now. I want them back, _Valentine_!" she spat out his name as if it was something that tasted vile in her mouth.

The other Dragon Slayer placed his hands into his pants pockets and continued to observe her openly. "Hey, why don't you be my girlfriend instead of _his_?" he asked her suddenly, without thinking. Her reaction to his…absurd question was hardly the stony reception that he was met with earlier; in fact it was amusing really especially her expressions that revealed themselves though only fleetingly.


	78. Chapter 77: If I say

Chapter 77: If I say…

**A/N: Hey everyone, this chapter came out a little early. I wanted to wish you guys an early Happy New Year! Happy holidays, minna! **

Laxus could barely sleep, much less close his eyes. Irritation and anger etched their traces onto his handsome features. Everything was in a mess…scratch that, his whole life was in disorder and not to mention, his emotions. Why did that moron of a girl have to occupy his thoughts even in the ungodly hours of the night and depriving him of his much needed sleep?

He turned onto his back, and glared up reproachfully at the ceiling as if it was the source of all of his problems. His relationship with Vannessa was hardly on a 'just being acquaintance' level.

_No, it's more than that actually…but do I really like, __like__ her in that way?_

In response, more thoughts of Vannessa ran through his mind. Ever since that night, the two of them had never really talked about it. If one was about to bring it up, the other was certainly finding an excuse to avoid it. Though, it was mostly his fault. The twenty-two-year-old may be bold and egotistical when it comes to his opponents regardless of who they were, even Vannessa…but when it came to emotional matters concerning the heart, he was hardly even on par with an insect. He exhaled noisily and sat up, an annoyed frown tugging on his lips.

_Am I really that much of a coward that I can't face up to my feelings…?_

Unconsciously, his hands balled themselves into fists. Really, what was Vannessa to him in actual fact if he knew that they were not friends?

_Do I love her then…?_

That silent question sent a shiver up his spine. He placed his head into his hands and ruffled his already spiky bed hair into even bristly ends. What is love? Heck, what was he even talking about?

"How the fucking hell will I know about that dastardly L-word?" he hissed aloud as he yanked his blanket off and got up. Without thinking, he started pacing the length of his room.

_I've never liked anyone in my life…! All I ever knew was hating everyone…_

In a few long strides, he had reached a wall. He spun on his heels and marched purposefully back, retracing his steps. "Damn it, that's why I _hate _girls tagging along with me!"

_But do you really regret having Vannessa tag along…?_

Laxus could almost punch himself for that. Well of course, he did! Even two-year-olds' would know the answer to that question. The man knew that the ball was in his court now that Vannessa had revealed her affections for him. Would he reciprocate in the same way…or not?

* * *

"Geez!" Laxus muttered under his breath which was soon to be followed by a long string of profanities. He decided to get this over and be done with it before he lost his nerve. He stopped his marching midway and wheeled around, stomping over to the door and wrenched it open. It would hardly be a surprise to anyone if he yanked the door right out of its hinges in the process. He trooped over to Vannessa's room that was a few doors down and raised one fist to the door, about to pound on it when he realized that he had lost his nerve on the way over.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" he cussed and allowed his fist to fall away from the closed door, hanging hopelessly by his side unable to accomplish its purpose. Now what was he supposed to do, walk away?

_I think that would definitely be a great solution to this…if ever someone were to see me like this…_

The Fairy Tail mage shook his head vigorously at the ghastly image of Xanthus's knowing smirk that had infiltrated into his mind, trying to shake it away. He just knew that the man had some ulterior motive besides just tending to Vannessa's wounds each day, what with that stupid smile of his. A spark of jealousy flamed in his chest at the mere thought of that doctor and Vannessa laughing and smiling to one another, all the while looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Nausea rose up into his throat but he swallowed it down bravely. Irritation replaced the sudden jealousy and before he knew what he was doing, he barged into Vannessa's room without knocking. "Listen here, Vannessa! I don't know what is –" he stopped in midsentence when he realized that he was talking to air. His eyes narrowed as he approached the messy but empty bed. "That stupid girl!" he growled in a harsh voice which held traces of his hushed but soon-to-be erupting anger. He dashed over to the open window when he realized that something was amiss. Even though it was dark, his grey eyes caught sight of the weak glint of the necklace…his birthday gift to her. How dare she?

"That damn girl is gonna be payin' for this when I find her!" he muttered under his breath before he hoisted himself onto the windowsill and pushed himself over the ledge to retrieve the delicate accessory. "Lightning Body." Cautiously, he pocketed the chain and disappeared in a yellow flash of lightning magic.

* * *

Intense repugnance finally settled onto her features as she glared scornfully at him. "You have _got _to be _joking_!" she spat out.

Narumi continued to regard her with a staid look on his face. "No, I am not. I seriously think you and I…we make a great pair actually seeing as to the fact that we are both Dark Dragon Slayer…or at least one of us _used _to be," he replied evenly.

Vannessa's eyes narrowed. "You're trying to make a mockery out of me, aren't you?" she snarled.

Narumi simply shrugged in response. "It depends on how you want to take it though but really, if I say…it comes from my heart."

"If _I _say…You have got _no_ heart," was Vannessa's instant comeback before she unleashed her magic. "Dark Vortex of Death!"

Narumi's smiled deepened as he held out his right hand before him with his palm facing the looming sphere of concentrated dark magic. Right before the younger girl's stunned eyes, her magic was absorbed into it. "Why don't you just give up, hmm? It'll do us both good; prevention from a whole lot of difficulties."

Vannessa continued blinking, staring blankly at where her magic sphere should have been. She had managed to defeat the incubus Azael with that attack, though only barely but still, it did manage to do the trick. It should have done some considerable damage to Narumi and yet…

_What just happened…?_

"_Vannessa, do not waver…if you give up heart on everything now, then it's all over…" _Micaiah spoke up.

Shaking herself out of her dazed trance, the twenty-year-old girl made a rude noise and leapt backwards, as she called upon her wings. "You've got to be kidding, Narumi. 'Giving up' is a phrase that is not in my vocabulary."

"_That's my girl…"_

Narumi's smile faded slightly and he gave her an icy look. "You'll die painfully, you know."

"Don't underestimate me! I'll fight against you all even if it means I have to sacrifice myself for my friends' to live an extra day longer," Vannessa shot back. She leapt up and hovered in mid-air before executing her next attack. "Dance of Hell."

In response to her call, the Devil's Staff transformed itself into twin curved steel blades, their ends daunting and razor-sharp with its trademark white handles.

Narumi whistled, smiling with approval but Vannessa did not miss the sudden, intensified hunger behind those dark eyes of his. She knew that she had definitely held his attention now and she smirked. "Come and get me…" she growled just before she disappeared from his view.

"That attack you used on those Wyverns, won't work on me the way it did before, sweetheart…" he whispered, spinning around and meeting her weapons with his own that was hidden underneath his cloak.

The swords clashed against one another, generating sparks of heat from the powerful friction as each mage threw their weights against each other. It was going nowhere; the two were evenly matched. "So what are you going to do now?"

Vannessa smirked but did not reply as she allowed one of her swords to drop but maintained a tight grip on the other. Using his distraction, she forced her entire weight on him which caused him to lose his balance slightly. Without missing a beat, she jerked her leg back and aimed a kick at the handle of the falling blade. Her adversary did not have enough time to react as the blade embedded itself into his skin and plunged deep into his calf, drawing blood…black blood.

"You…" Vannessa began, her eyes widening in shock.

"_That blood; He isn't human, that man…he sold his human soul in return for the dark powers that he now possesses…" _

Narumi made a low guttural sound of pain as he bent over to tend to his wounded leg. However, Vannessa did not allow it. She spun on her heels and delivered a damaging blow to his unprotected stomach with a roundhouse kick, shoving him backwards from the force.

"Dark Vortex of Death!" Vannessa had all but screamed as she flung the dark ball once again in his direction.

"You should know very well that it won't work on me from the beginning!" Narumi snarled furiously as he viciously drew out the bloodied sword from his flesh and allowed it to fall uselessly onto the ground. A crimson magic circle exploded from behind him. "Ghost Shadow Hex!"

* * *

Vannessa watched, dumbfounded as the dark magic sphere halted completely in its path of destruction, hovering carelessly in the air. In a split second, her magic attack turned on her as the dark ball shot towards her. The Dragon Slayer managed to avoid it but sustained slight damage from the contact explosion.

_Damn it…! He can control my powers too…?_

"I'll have you know that any attacks you send my way will be deflected back to yours," Narumi spoke up suddenly as if he was reading her mind.

"_Be careful, Vannessa…" _Micaiah's warning floated through her mind.

_I know I should be but there must be some trick to this; I mean no one can control another's powers at will…can they…?_

"_That I don't know, Vannessa…but Zeref could…"_

The mention of the mage's name was enough to send cold shivers of fear through the girl. Carrying out his biddings through Acheron was bad enough for her; she did not need to meet the man to know that he had such strong influence on his subjects…all with the exception of herself of course.

_No, it can't be…he isn't even on par with Zeref's powers…_

A bolt of lightning was enough for the two mages to stop their assault on one another. Narumi felt a twinge of annoyance when he recognized the familiar spiky-haired blonde. As for the other Dark Dragon Slayer, she felt her heart sinking and a sudden pang of shyness in her chest.

"_Your heart rate is snowballing as we speak, Vannessa…_" Micaiah remarked, trying to push the mirth out of her voice.

Vannessa chose to ignore the comment but kept her attention fixed on both men.

"And why have you decided to show up now?" Narumi spoke up wearily, the intense hunger dissipating from his dark eyes.

Laxus shot him a withering look before he stabbed a finger in Vannessa's direction. "I came to get her…and the children back too," he answered coldly without even once looking at the girl.

Almost instantly, Vannessa knew that the other Fairy Tail mage was really mad…mad at her. She felt a pang of guilt for running off the second time in a row.

"Yeah like I'm just gonna be handing them over to you, no questions asked," Narumi shot back derisively, rolling his eyes.

Laxus smirked. "Oh, you will alright once I am done with you."

**Do review please! ^.^**


	79. Chapter 78: UTVME

Chapter 78: Unraveling the Veiled Magical Essence

"_Now's your chance to seek their presences out, Vannessa…_" Micaiah urged, her voice becoming slightly urgent just as the two men went for each other's throats.

_Laxus, please take care of yourself…_

"Fallen Rings of Asmoday…" she whispered out finally after taking one last long look at the older mage. The ever familiar black magic circle burst forth from underneath her feet and the many different shades of grey and black took over and spread throughout her vision, depriving her eyes of color. Slowly, she slid her eyes over the wide expanse of the vicinity as she manipulated her magic; stretching it into an elusive, almost undetectable wave which could spread over a lengthier radius. "I'll find you guys, don't you worry…" she murmured quietly. "Fallen Phase Transformation…Demon Wings of Horror."

"_Your magical essence is getting stronger and so is your spirit, Vannessa…_"

In response, massive raven-like wings sprouted out from between her shoulder blades while another pair of a reduced size, materialized at the back of her ankle. Without missing a beat, she leapt up high into the air as she stretched out her wings to their maximum lengths. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she focused her entire willpower, seeking out the children's presences.

_Come on…come on…come on…!_

Her darkened eyes widened when she realized that something was hindering her pursuit magic from extending any further. She stopped; something was definitely stopping her…and she could distinguish this magic from anywhere, even amongst others like Narumi's and Laxus's. She flew straight for the source of the charmed obstruction and landed a few feet away from the invisible wall.

"You know that I know you're there…Ultear," Vannessa growled, her facial features twisting into an ugly sneer. "So get the hell out here if you want a fight."

The beautiful mage stepped out from the shelter of darkness and sashayed into Vannessa's line of sight, a plastic smile plastered on her pale face. "You're getting better at this magic-tracing thing, aren't you, Vannessa?"

The Dark Dragon Slayer smirked. "I'll recognize your filthy magic anywhere even without mine."

In response to this, Ultear's smile faded slightly and it grew into a forced one as if she was trying to hold back her anger. The older woman ran a hand through her long hair, looking seemingly unruffled by Vannessa's comment but the pink-haired girl knew better. "I know what you want and I came to return them back _and _to catch that idiot."

Vannessa's eyes narrowed into slits. "You're one cunning vixen, you know that, Ultear. I know there's always a catch…you don't give out things without strings attached to them."

This time, a genuine smile crossed over Ultear's lips as she regarded Vannessa with approval. "I have to admit your enduring journey for liberation has made you more intelligent."

"And I have to admit that you are still the same as ever," the twenty-year-old shot back. "Cut the crap and come straight to the _damn _point!"

Ultear's smile deepened and she waved one hand causing the magic barrier to fragment, slowly revealing two young fearful, tear-stained familiar faces, with every falling piece.

"MARIA! WILL!" Vannessa yelled out and took a step forward without thinking as the murkiness of her eyes faded away to their usual lavender.

"Vannessa onee-chan!" Maria shrieked, raising a trembling hand out for the older girl to take hold of while the other remained wrapped around her younger brother who had his face buried in her chest.

The Dragon Slayer ran forward towards the siblings but Ultear moved in front of her, stopping her. "You haven't _heard_ and _seen_ the last part yet, Vannessa."

Vannessa's eyes slid over to her own in a glare full of loathing and resentment. "What are you talking about?" she demanded viciously.

"I brought them back to you but in return you can only choose one of them…so who will it be, the girl or the boy?"

* * *

"Don't _fuck_ with me, Ultear!" Vannessa snarled, baring her elongated canine teeth in almost a feral-like manner. "I want the _both _of them back!"

The other mage shook her head, smiling. "Oh no, I am not being facetious here…I would never be especially if innocent kids are involved."

Vannessa made a rude noise and took a menacing step forward. "I want them back, _now_…" she growled, her tone laced with thick venom.

The older woman paid no attention to the hidden threat but continued on, "Those two are seated on my garden of ice roses which will encase and explode the other once you so much as touch one. Hence, I'll be nice enough to let you have your pick and your decision must be made in 30 seconds because I can't be standing here all day!" Then, she laughed as if there was an inside joke behind the sentences that only she knew of. "Of course, if you don't make your decision, I will send them both to heaven at the same time."

"You're a sinful, wicked bitch, Ultear!" Vannessa screamed.

Ultear shrugged her shoulders. "At least I am a sexier bitch than you will ever be," she shot back. "Oh and your timer starts ticking now."

Almost instantly, Vannessa lunged for the other mage but she avoided her completely, almost anticipating Vannessa's attack.

"It'll do you no good to waste the seconds by attacking me; they'll explode even if I lose to you."

"VANNESSA ONEE-CHAN, HELP US!" Maria cried out suddenly.

The twenty-year-old stopped her assault, her body frozen as soon as she heard Maria's distressed voice; her mind in a frantic, messy whirl-like state. Her head snapped to the side in Maria's direction. "Maria, Will…" she whispered, her tone desperate as unshed tears glistened in her emotion-filled eyes. The Dragon Slayer looked to Ultear as she sank to her knees in desperation. "I beg you to release them, please…in return for my life."

"20 seconds left," Ultear reminded her, disregarding the pink-haired girl's plea. "You simply disgust me, Vannessa…why choose this pathetic life when you could have so much more?"

Vannessa heard Maria's sniffling and felt her strong terror of Ultear. It was just like the last time…when she murdered Freya.

_She must have felt the same fear towards the cold-blooded monster I had become…_

_What did Freya and her foster mother do to warrant their murders…? They only taught me the basic thing about being human…to feel and love again…_

_They didn't do anything wrong…_

"Let them go," she replied simply.

"_You're wasting time, kneeling, Vannessa! You can save both of them! Just unleash your magic…!_" Micaiah's pressing voice suddenly floated through her mind. "_You can save them in 5 seconds flat if you just do it, trust me!" _

"15 seconds."

It was then that she felt it; something unraveling deep within her chest. With that, Vannessa's eyes flew open and met Ultear's brown ones in an unwavering gaze. Ultear drew back slightly, feeling intimidated by the Dragon Slayer's eye color…they were the usual purple or black ones; this pair of eyes were the color of light polished silver.

_Just how much power is this girl holding back…?_

* * *

"Fallen Phase Transformation: Demon Wings of Horror," Vannessa murmured, her eyes never once leaving Ultear's shocked ones. She smirked and licked her lips, sensing the other mage's slight but well-concealed fear…which was not concealed enough in Vannessa's opinion. "You have no right to interfere in this last 10 seconds, Ultear…" she hissed before she launched herself into the air, taking flight; she did not bother to wait for the dark-haired woman's reply. The girl flew straight for the two children seated atop the crown of those deadly roses shaped out of ice and hovered above them.

"_Six seconds left, Vannessa…_"

The twenty-year-old closed her eyes as she invoked upon her dark magic and a dark aura enclosed her entire being. "_Underneath where the eternal moon shines, there will only be the one amongst the damned. A soul to which no other shall ever hope to dominate, I call upon the darkest of the darkness_: Dark Ageis!" she chanted. In response, a shadowy stream shot out of her body and stabbed itself directly into Ultear's icy tower which was soon followed by similar others. It was as if a black ink-like substance was being injected into the ice as the whole ice tower turned into black ice; it was hers for the taking now.

"W-What's happening?" Ultear blurted out, looking up at the Dragon Slayer. Surely, there had to be a mistake! There was no way, Vannessa's magic could triumph against her own…the differences left such a great abyss in between.

_Surely, her magic can't have developed this swift…! It's almost on equivalence with Narumi's…_

"I simply turned your magic against you…"Vannessa answered coolly. "It's a simple case of conversion…" She flew over to the siblings and gathered them up into her arms, nestling her head amongst theirs. "You're all safe now…no one's going to take you away," she whispered softly into their ears. "Cause' I'll be here to protect you…" Gently, she placed them back onto solid ground again and stood boldly in front of them, drawing herself to her full height as she glared spitefully at a traumatized Ultear. With a snap of her fingers, the ice tower behind her collapsed and disintegrated, leaving not one trace of ice in its wake. "I'll reduce you to that as well…" Vannessa growled harshly, taking a step forward.

Ultear took a step backward instinctively before she realized what she was doing. She made a rude noise and leapt up. "Consider this to be your lucky shot but you won't be next time we see you…" Ultear's voice rang out throughout the area.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Vannessa muttered cynically. "That's what they all say anyway."

* * *

Vannessa did not want to let Ultear out of her sight; she had to make sure Laxus was okay. Micaiah could sense her wielder's urgency and conflict so she decided the next best thing for the mage and terminated the bond of her magic from further mingling with Vannessa's.

"Go after her. I'll bring the kids back from here," Micaiah said as soon as her wolf form materialized beside her wielder.

The transformation fell away, leaving the original Vannessa with her trademark disheveled pink hair and white dress. The twenty-year-old shot her best friend, a smile as she invoked her magical black wings. "I'll see you two later, okay…right now, Vannessa onee-chan has something that she needs to take care of," she told Xanthus's siblings just before she took into the night skies after Ultear. After all, two against one is not fair…she will make sure it will be a fair game for not only her but for _him _too.

"Ultear, I'm not done with you yet…" she hissed out as she beat her wings feverishly, covering as much distance as she possibly could. Without Micaiah's extra boost of magic, she could not engage in the 'Fallen Phase Transformation' so she could not get back in the amount of time that she did earlier during the partial face-off with Ultear before she decided to escape. In response, her purple eyes darkened in cold fury directed towards that woman as she increased her flight velocity. "If you hurt Laxus, I will make sure to skin you…alive."

* * *

**A/N: Oh gosh, I am so sorry for the late update! I am a day late; I was really busy with stuff...Thank you so much for your previous reviews! I really thought that my reader traffic has decreased past few chapters but appears not! Thank you! I hope you did enjoy the latest chapter! :)**


	80. Chapter 79: Uncompleted Things

Chapter 79: Uncompleted Things

**A/N: Hey-looo people! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! Oooh, that's a coincidence, XeniaKunoichi! I've never thought of it that way; (UlTear Vs ME)! **

The three of them were just up ahead, just mere feet away from her. The pink-haired girl made a rude noise; there was no way she could intercept Ultear's underhanded attack to incapacitate Laxus whose attention was solely focused on Narumi and his own battle. She had no time…that she knew that Ultear knew because just meager seconds before the woman executed her attack, their eyes made contact and Ultear smirked, an expression of 'Watch me' visibly written on her face.

"That chauvinistic bitch!" Vannessa muttered under her breath and released her own attack to counter hers, a risk that she was prepared to take. After all, Laxus could take care of himself in a battle but not if there was interference which was pretty bigoted, in Vannessa's opinion. "Dark Vortex of Death!" she screamed, hurling the giant ball of concentrated dark energy towards Ultear's magic wave with the last of her strength.

The similar dark magic though from contrasting sources clashed, bringing up bouts of dust and smoke and gusts of wind. Both Narumi and Laxus stopped their assault on one another and managed to move out of the way in the nick of time, temporarily caught off-guard. Vannessa used that distraction to land beside Laxus just as Ultear did the same beside Narumi. The two pairs of mages glared at the other and Laxus, of course shot Vannessa an exasperated look.

_Leave it to him to get angry when I just saved him from getting hurt…_

The twenty-year-old resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him and pretended that she did not notice it. "I caught you red-handed, bitch!" Vannessa snarled, stabbing a finger at Ultear's direction. "You were going to turn the match to Narumi's favor, weren't you?"

The lady in question simply flipped her black hair behind her shoulder and regarded the Dragon Slayer with a coquettish expression. "I'm sure you would do the same thing for _him_," she answered cleverly as to which Vannessa's face turned slightly red when she realized who it was that she was referring to. "Well then, this match is going nowhere; do keep in mind that we'll see each other again, soon enough," Ultear continued just before the two of them leapt up and melted into the shadows of the night.

As soon as the pair had vanished, Laxus whirled on her. "Where're the imps?" he demanded crossly. "Don't tell me you left them somewhere and came right back?"

Vannessa grew indignant at this. "Of course, I wouldn't do that to them! I left them with Micaiah!"

Laxus smirked in response. "Chech, figures."

The Dragon Slayer bristled and she placed her hands on her hips, glowering up at the blond. "I didn't see you helping me save them! Besides, I saved your ass from getting creamed here and prevented your 'just deserts' with courtesy of Ultear!"

Laxus's face darkened slightly and he frowned at her, as if suddenly recalling something. He opened his mouth to retort but Micaiah unintentionally chose that time to interrupt him as she made her presence known to them. The wolf slowed to a stop beside them, allowing the children to get down from her back.

The Dark Dragon Slayer, not noticing the change in Laxus's withdrawal grinned at them. Despite the fact of the quest being left uncompleted, at least they got the kids back…and that was what mattered to her. "Well then, it's been a long night and dawn is almost near…let's get back."

* * *

Vannessa's doctor did not waste any time in re-uniting with his siblings and getting them washed up for bed. After profuse rounds of repeated apologies and deep thanks, silence between the three overcame them as each refused eye-contact with the exception of Laxus, of course. He was leaning against the door of Vannessa's room while Vannessa was seated on her bed with Micaiah curled at her feet. The blond mage stared hard at the bowed pink head, willing her to look up at him but he knew that she was quite obstinate about not looking at him in the eye.

"Damn girl, you're such a pain in the ass, you know that?" Laxus began, careful to keep his voice in check. "I told you to let me know if anything happens…am I speaking to a wall or something?"

"No," came her reply, her voice soft yet nervous.

He did not know which of his questions her reply was for…or was it for both of them? The mage sighed and walked over to her, not halting even when he noticed her stiffening. He kneeled down until he was at eye-level with her. Almost instantly, he noticed the dark red coloring of her cheeks…she was being shy with him!

_What the hell…_

Was he the one that caused this; what had happened to the audacious, bothersome Vannessa that he was used to?

He stared blankly at her red face which was fast becoming similar to that of a ripe tomato, suddenly being unable to remember what it was that he wanted to say to her.

Vannessa stared back at him before she turned away, persistently breaking the eye-contact that Laxus had tried to maintain before. She could not stand him looking at her face like that and the heat generated by the blood rushing to her freaking face was definitely not helping her as well. Without warning, she stood up and went over to the window, her back facing him. She heard Laxus standing up as well but this time, he made no move to near her, which was more than adequate with her. After a pause, she swallowed the lump in her throat and finally admitted to her feelings, "I-I-I like you, Laxus…"

The mage did not want to see his reaction after her confession so she kept her back turned, her eyes searching out the answer to her feelings in the vast landscape outside of the window. "I didn't want it to come out the way it did back then…I wanted to tell you how I felt about you properly…but I guess I didn't have confidence to face up to my feelings…" Oh boy, was she on a roll right now; the words were pouring out of her mouth as if it was water flowing in a creek. She could hardly make herself stop. "I tried really hard not to acknowledge my feelings and brush them off as simply deep friendship for you…but the more I was with you, the deeper those feelings grew…but I-I-I know what your answer is going to be anyway…s-so you don't have to give me an answer."

* * *

Vannessa's heart was pounding twice its normal rate and that was the only thing she could hear apart from her own rapid breathing. The man in question remained stubbornly silent, so far. She could not sense any movement behind her; he was probably stunned by the abrupt confession was her best guess and was caught off-guard by it. She swallowed the stalwart lump that was still stuck in her throat as hot tears began to gather at the bottom of her eyes. The unspoken rejection and tension in the air was palpable…words were needless to utter. It meant some sort of finality between them and that would hurt her more than it did now. She had sacrificed their friendship and was all for naught; Laxus's boundary was 'just being friends' but she had crossed that boundary which was off-limits. A bitter smile crept its way across her quivering lips as she squeezed the window sill for support until her knuckles turned white from the effort. "Y-You can leave now," she said finally after taking a deep breath to compose herself and prevent her from breaking down.

Still, the Dragon Slayer could not sense any movement behind her. The tears were flowing freely now as they ran down her cheeks, smearing the skin with their moisture left in their wake. "Please go…" she whispered out, trying to control her shoulders which were starting to tremble as well from all the pent-up emotions.

After her soft plea to get him to leave her alone, it was as if everything happened in slow-motion and she was too slow to respond. In a few quick strides, Laxus was standing directly behind her, his gray eyes boring into the back of her pink head. An expression of mild annoyance was clearly evident on his face as he continued glaring down at the girl. "Heck, who the hell are you to tell me where and when I should leave?" he demanded, his voice slightly sharper than he had intended it. He noticed the girl stiffen slightly but her back still remained pigheadedly turned away from him.

_Stubborn brat…!_

"You didn't even give me a chance to say anything and you're asking me to leave, believing your assumptions are as mine?" he continued but then stopped and sighed. "Vannessa, can you turn around and face me properly?" he asked her wearily.

"No," was all that she said. "Just leave me alone."

That did it; the blond mage completely lost his temper and his hands reached out for her shoulders, grabbing them and forcing her to twirl around to face him though her head was bowed low with her pink hair veiling her face like a protective shield.

"Tell me how the fuck am I supposed to leave you alone when you tell me something like that?" he snarled, his grip on her shoulders tightening in response to his anger.

Without warning, Vannessa looked up at him and met his eyes directly, an accusing look in her eyes. "You are going to reject me so why not?" she snapped, her voice hostile.

It was as if her words had struck a chord from deep within him and his hands suddenly released their grip on her and fell loosely to his sides. He stood there, stunned and could only stare back at her.

A bitter sneer snaked its way across her lips and she looked away from him. "See, I am right, aren't I; you have no intention of accepting me as more than a friend," she spoke up, her tone suddenly soft. "As to which…I am forever grateful."

The other mage swallowed but did not reply her. Vannessa was right…in a way. How in the world could he be able to give an appropriate reply to her confession when his own feelings were in a muddled turmoil? He was still trying to figure out what Vannessa meant to him; if it was about liking or disliking, his instant reply was that he definitely liked having her around but…the question was, did he like her in _that _way?

* * *

The twenty-year-old looked up at Laxus and realized that he looked like a little lost boy who did not know what to do and was waiting for someone to help him. She swallowed, trying to conceal the hurt from reaching her face as a stab of pain penetrated through her heart and managed to smile bravely. "It's okay, Laxus…I didn't mean to sound as if this was your fault, and it isn't really…maybe it'll be better if you just forget about it…"

The older man continued staring back at her blankly and after a cautious pause, he opened his mouth to speak, knowing fully well that he was threading on thin ice. "No one said anything about it being your fault either…about this, will you give some time for me to think about it?" he said, his gray eyes averted. "To be honest, I have never had something like this happen to me before and I am not sure how to react to this…so the best way for me to give you the appropriate answer that you rightfully deserve is to give me some time to think things through."

The Dark Dragon Slayer glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and then turned away from him again to face the window, signaling that the conversation was over.

As Laxus moved towards the door, Vannessa stopped him just as his hand was about to turn the doorknob. "W-Wait Laxus…" she called out nervously.

The other mage stopped but did not turn around. "What is it?"

"I would appreciate it if you would be your usual self around me," she answered. "I don't want our friendship to be ruined just because of this…"

_Because of a silly crush like this…or is it really just a crush and nothing else deeper than that?_

* * *

**DO REVIEW~**_  
_


	81. Chapter 80: TSOED

Chapter 80: The Silence of Emotional Departures

_I really hope you would…_

Vannessa watched with dejection as her object of affection walked out of the room, without so much as a glance backwards. She dissolved into tears as soon as the door closed behind him. Just when she had realized her gradual feelings of fancy for him…everything was ruined because of her past.

_Even if he rejects me, I just know that my feelings for him will still linger and remain unchanging…_

_It's too late to turn back now…I've fallen far too deeply to simply ignore it…_

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered out softly as her legs gave way underneath her and she sank weakly to the ground, covering her face with her hands.

Micaiah padded over to her and placed her muzzle onto her wielder's lap in comfort, her ears drooping with woe. She had grown even more sensitive towards Vannessa's feelings ever since her Slayer powers merged with hers. She whimpered and stared up into Vannessa's eyes which were now moist with tears.

"You can't control his feelings for you, Vannessa so you can't expect him to feel the same way about you…I understand how you feel right now but there are much more important things going on that you should attend to but I am not saying this isn't important too, if you get what I mean…" Micaiah stopped when she realized that she was babbling. "Well…do you?" she added, looking hopeful after a while.

The Dragon Slayer wiped away her tears and rewarded Micaiah with a faint trace of a smile. She nodded. "You're comforting me, thank you."

Micaiah stood up onto her hind legs and used a paw and struck at her chest. "Like I'd said before, you can leave it to me to bite Laxus's ample behind if he says the wrong thing which gets to and hurts you."

That elicited a slight but genuine giggle from Vannessa and she stood up as well, though her legs seemed a little wobbly. "You sure are fixated on Laxus's bum, huh?" she said playfully.

Micaiah grinned. "But of course! It's meaty! And meaty meat is always the best, I'd say!"

* * *

That night the girl was unable to sleep despite tossing and turning in an effort to alleviate her unusual awareness of her surroundings. Her eyes slid over to the closed door when her ears detected the sound of two pairs of footsteps heading in the direction of her room. The doorknob turned slightly and Vannessa instinctively sat up. "Who's there?" she called out.

The door swung open a little and in the faint moonlight, she could make out two tiny figures that could only belong to children; Maria and Will.

"It's us, Vannessa onee-chan…" Maria whispered quietly. "W-We need to tell you something."

Almost immediately, that caught Dragon Slayer's attention as she flipped the light switch on and motioned the pair to come over. "What is it?" she asked the seven-year-old girl gently.

Her mild olive eyes once passive, held panic and unease. She fixed Vannessa with a piercing stare before she continued. "That icy lady told me to give you a message which she said you would know what it meant…"

_Icy lady…could it be Ultear…?_

"W-What did she say?" Vannessa demanded, her voice coming out a tad sharper than she intended for it to be.

Maria winced and she drew back slightly as her grip on her younger brother tightened in terror. The twenty-year-old could almost smack herself for her apparent tactlessness. The two of them had been through so much and all she could think about was the impending confrontation against her past. She squeezed her eyes shut in shame and shook her head slightly before she opened her eyes. She smiled weakly at them. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did earlier," she apologized hastily.

Maria took a deep breath before she went on in a smaller, trembling voice. "S-She said…the war in Magnolia will take place when the full moon is at its top and your fate will be alike to Freya's." Her lips began quivering as tears formed in her eyes; she began to cry softly and her brother followed suit.

Instinctively, the older girl gathered the blubbering children into her arms and embraced them protectively. "Hey, hey, hey…don't worry about it," she replied comfortingly, rocking them. "Nothing's going to happen okay, I promise."

"Really?" Maria spoke up. "Nothing's going to happen?"

Vannessa forced a smile to grace her lips and nodded. "Yes, nothing is going to happen to your home anymore," she answered firmly. "Was there anything else that happened?"

Maria sniffled but stopped crying as she lifted her head to look up at the pink-haired mage. She nodded slowly. "She made us do a forced prediction for her…but I can't seem to remember what it was she asked and what I told her. I'm sorry…"

Will shook his head in response, his green eyes beginning to tear up again.

_She must have erased their memories somehow or other…_

Vannessa smiled kindly at them and shook her head. "It's okay if you don't remember; there's no need to apologize."

"Vannessa onee-chan, you won't die right?" Maria asked her suddenly.

In response to that, Will grabbed Vannessa's hand and squeezed it while shaking his headvigorously. His eyes were shining with developing tears. Vannessa covered his tiny hand with her free hand and shook her own head.

"No, I won't…" she answered softly before she pulled them close to her in a warm hug, inhaling their scent of strawberry and lemon bath foam. The three of them stayed that way and fell asleep on Vannessa's bed all throughout the night.

_If you ever touch them again…I swear to God that I'll murder you, Ultear…and the rest of them too…_

* * *

The very next morning, Micaiah was greeted by a panda of a Dragon Slayer. She stared at the twenty-year-old, dumbfounded. "Did you even sleep last night?"

"Hardly a wink so to speak," Vannessa answered flatly, muffling a noisy yawn with one lazy hand pressed lightly over her mouth while the other scratched at her tangled bed hair. Xanthus's siblings were both pressed against either of her sides, curled in fetal positions with only Will sucking quietly on his thumb. The pink-haired mage felt a small smile began to creep across her lips as she stared lovingly down at them; they were like the siblings that she never had. Silently, she climbed out of the bed and headed over to the bathroom to wash up.

As she reached over for the small white towel hanging on the metal rod just above her, she heard muffled sounds and movements floating through the closed bathroom door from the adjoining room, indicating that the two young ones were up already and playing with Micaiah while waiting for her. The girl stared into her reflection in the flimsy make-shift of a mirror. The long pink-haired twin stared right back at her, unblinking. How much during the past months had she changed? Did she become a better person in terms of her character…or for the worse? She had definitely gotten much quieter and her personality had taken a 'muted toning down'.

Unconsciously, her hands gripped the sides of the sink as she continued focusing intently into the mirror. Her eyes had taken on a slightly darker hue of purple ever since that day when Laxus had managed to seal away the dark manifestation of herself and were adorned with black eye rings which was 'politely' pointed out by Micaiah just earlier. She sighed as her eyes fell away from the mirror reflection and she backed up a step. There was going to be a crusade of magic 'written on the cards' and here she was zoning out. Inwardly, she chided herself for it but she knew that deeper inside her, she was completely numb. It was as if her conscious was trying to protect itself from being further debilitated with further thanks to her still growing feelings for a certain 'blondie'. She smirked before she turned away from the mirror and moved towards the door. At the very least, she could protect them before they get themselves hurt because of her…again. She took a deep breath to steady herself before plastering on a semi-smile onto her face. She did not want them to worry about her; she had put them through well enough to know that.

The pair ran towards her as soon as they heard the sound of the door unlocking and was immediately enveloped into a hug.

Micaiah padded up to her. "They thought you had disappeared by the time they woke up."

Understanding flooded through her and Vannessa smiled down at the children. "Don't worry; of course, I will bid you a proper goodbye before leaving," she said soothingly, ruffling their soft hair as she hugged them close.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Micaiah demanded furiously, her jaws curled into an aggressive snarl while her wielder stood beside her, frozen stiff at the sudden eye-opener.

Noah looked at them and sighed wearily. "That's what I said," he told them, still unnerved by the fact that the large white wolf could speak but he managed not to let it get to him. "Laxus left ahead of you and explicitly left instructions stating for you two to head back to Fairy Tail today and not to look for him."

"THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM ASKING!" Micaiah roared. "HOW DARE –"

"Did he say anything else, Noah-san?" Vannessa spoke up suddenly, interrupting her best friend though her face remained a passive mask. Her voice was dull, Micaiah noticed but did not point it out.

The mayor looked to her, distractedly as he wiped at his brow. "No, he didn't actually."

Vannessa managed a small smile despite the fact that she could feel her heart shattering into a million pieces. Did leaving suddenly mean a sign of rejection…that he did not want anything to do with her anymore? Not even as friends?

She could feel the tears coming up but she forced them back down, trying to control the abrupt surge of emotions that swelled from within her chest which made it all the more painful. "I see. Well, there isn't much left to do here anymore seeing as to the Wyvern menace is gone," she began slowly. "We'll just be taking our leave then."

Noah stared intently at her, his black eyes filled with compassion. "Do forgive me if I seemed to be prying into your personal affairs but what happened between you three?" he asked her, choosing his words carefully so as not to sound offending. The poor girl looked as though she was about to break.

Maintaining her smile which she knew was starting to become fake and effortful, she shook her head. "No, nothing particularly bad happened between us if that was what you were wondering," she admitted. "But it'd be best if we take our leave now," she repeated after a short pause.

In response to that, both Maria and Will clung onto her sides as they stared up at her pleadingly. She directed her smile at them before pulling the two closer into a loving embrace. "I'm going to miss you both so, so much…" she whispered softly, keeping her voice in check; she did not want it to waver and give everything away. "And Maria, please tell your brother that I said thank you for everything and say sorry for bothering him every now and then with treatment for my injuries."

"We'll miss you too," Maria replied in a low, trembling voice as if she was trying to keep herself from bursting into tears.

Her brother buried his face into the crook of her neck and nodded, sniffling slightly to show that he too was affected. With one last pat on their backs, the Dragon Slayer ruffled their hair and stood up. "Stay strong you two and protect your sister, Will."

The five-year-old only nodded in response before he looked away from her. Vannessa returned her attention back to the older man as she pushed her bag strap further up her shoulder and squared them. "Well, thanks again for accommodating us and everything," she said politely, bowing at the waist.

Noah rewarded her with another smile and nodded. "Xanthus told me to send his regards and apologies for not being here to see you off but do come visit here once we are done with the town repairs."

The twenty-year-old simply returned his smile before they left for the Fairy Tail guild; their work here was done…for now.


	82. Chapter 81: PTOWT

Chapter 81: Preoccupied Thinking of Wrong Thoughts

"**S-She said…the war in Magnolia will take place when the full moon is at its top and your fate will be alike to Freya's."**

Maria's delicate and girly seven-year-old voice echoed throughout her mind as she instinctively quickened her pace. Micaiah glanced over at her wielder before she increased her own speed to match Vannessa's without a word. She knew what Vannessa was distracted about and honestly, it was pretty much what _she _was bothered about too.

_That's in a week's time from tomorrow and my Vannessa has to get stronger…_

She looked at the twenty-year-old once again and was surprised to see her wielder, staring back at her. Her hoary silver-blue eyes widened and she stopped walking when Vannessa swiveled around to fully face her.

"Micaiah…we have about a week before _that _happens…but would you like to go on another quest again with me…alone this time?" Vannessa asked her suddenly, her voice still retaining its tonelessness.

"Vannessa…" Micaiah began before the pink-haired mage beat her to it.

"I must become stronger, not only for me…but for the sake of everyone else at the Fairy Tail guild too." The girl faced forward and continued walking as if the conversation hardly ever took place. Micaiah stared after her retreating back which was getting further and further away. For some reason, the girl looked as if she was carrying the world's weight on her shoulders. From the distance, she could see the girl's hunched shoulders and her stooped head with her hair hanging haphazardly, covering whatever expression that was currently on her face.

"Oh Vannessa…" Micaiah repeated with a sigh before she trailed after her wielder. "You know I'll always go wherever you go…" she said quietly to no one in particular.

* * *

"Narumi Valentine…" Ultear drawled, letting the pronunciation of the other Dark Dragon Slayer's name roll around on her tongue. Her shrewd dark eyes caressed his face lazily as she twisted herself in her seat to make herself more comfortable, intentionally displaying the skin of her thigh as the short skirt rode up higher as she crossed her legs. Inwardly, she smirked when she saw Narumi's grey eyes roaming all over before they came to rest on hers. "Do take care that Lord Acheron does not like to be kept waiting."

Valentine's eyes darkened just like Vannessa's did whenever aggravated as his face twisted itself into an expression of cold malice. "Are you intimidating me, Miss Milkovich?" he sneered, glaring at her.

The black-haired mage shrugged her shoulders, looking nonchalant. "Hardly," she answered airily.

"Then why did you come here for?" he demanded, his voice losing its offhand tone only to be replaced with dark fury. "I'm sure your purpose is not anything except to aggravate me, isn't it?"

Ultear regaled him with a leer. "I only came to make certain that you _are _watching that girl, are you not?"

At this, the other mage raised an eyebrow as his eyes resumed their steel-like gray color. "Why, are you questioning the matter of trust here?" he asked her, narrowing his eyes.

"Just answer the _damn _question, Valentine," Ultear snapped, leaning forward as her eyes flashed dangerously. "I had not foreseen the fact that you had some…let's just say difficulties with that ex-Fairy Tail guild member, considering the fact that I, myself had to come intervene."

Narumi detected the scorn directed at him and he leapt to his feet, the chaise longue behind him flying backwards from the impact of his awakened dark magic before crashing into the wall and leaving a hole in it, broken plaster and upholstery in its wake. "Do _not _mock me, Milkovich," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh I have plenty of reasons to," Ultear retorted icily. "Do _not _waste _my _time, Narumi and get straight to the point, why don't you."

The Dragon Slayer looked daggers at her before he answered half-heartedly. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

A relaxed smile crept across Ultear's blood-red lips, nodding and stood up. "That's a good enough answer," she replied pleasantly before promptly turning on her heel and leaving. "I'd expect _every _movement she makes to be under scrutiny, Narumi," she called out over her shoulder just before she vanished from the room.

The twenty-two-year-old scowled at where Ultear was initially standing at before she pulled the disappearing act on him. "Bitch," he whispered under his breath. The russet-haired mage knew that amongst all the dark mages, Ultear Milkovich was the only one that he could barely keep under his finger. With that, he spun around and ran a hand through his thick hair, trying to keep his temper in check and not go exploding the room for the fifth time. Poor Flavius had a hard time trying to get him a room every few days, with courtesy of his temperament. Without another word, he went over to a wooden table covered completely in a white terry cloth. Sitting atop it was a translucent glass sphere with idle swirls of white shroud inside of it, called the 'Looking' lacrima and was given to him by Ultear herself. He had to admit that she had her worth, though of course he was more than tempted to give her a taste of her own medicine. He leaned over and hissed, "Show me the girl."

_At the very least, it defeats having to run all over the place just to follow a rogue Slayer…_

* * *

The train ride on the way back was humdrum but at least there was not someone foolish enough to hijack it again, in Vannessa's opinion.

_Well even if there is, I'll just have to sweep the floor with them with no need of a broom or mop for that matter…_

_Just one more week…_

She stared blankly out of the closed window. The winter was still harsh and not letting up any time soon despite the fact that it was coming to an end next month. She pulled her woolen blanket closer to her and snuggled down, preparing herself for a quick nap. She had been feeling slightly weary, the last few days ever since Laxus had sealed the dark manifestation of herself away. She wondered if there ever was a side effect to that closure…

"Vannessa?"

The twenty-year-old looked up at the sound of her name and stared expectantly at Micaiah. The white wolf stared back without blinking. "What are you going to do once you get back to Fairy Tail?" she asked her.

"The sooner we get back to Magnolia, the better…but first we have to stop by Lady's Slipper Town," Vannessa answered promptly. "I want to get some of those Magically Charged lacrimas first."

"Whatever are you going to need those for?" Micaiah blurted out, looking puzzled.

The Dragon Slayer smiled slightly, her eyes starting to close. "For protection."

"Protection?" Micaiah echoed, looking bamboozled as ever. "For whom?"

"For everyone," she answered simply, not bothering to hold her yawning in. A moment later, the poor, drowsy girl fell into a dreamless slumber. Micaiah transformed herself into her Wraith form and inserted herself in between the rattling train window and her wielder to cushion Vannessa's head against the erratic movement of the train. "My poor, poor girl…" she whispered tenderly. "Why must someone so young such as you shoulder such burden?"

In response, Vannessa murmured something and squirmed in her seat before falling deeper into her sleep. "Even when the whole world is against you, Vannessa…I'll be always by your side if that's what you call forever…" Micaiah spoke up to no one in particular, her eyes still fixed on the mass of unkempt pink hair.

* * *

Laxus glanced up at the now overcast skies above his head; the sun was already setting in the distant horizon. His breaths came out in wispy mists of condensation as he pulled his overcoat closer to himself and stuffed his fists into its huge pockets. The weather sure was starting to get chilly what with nightfall on its way with every passing minute.

_Did that moron manage to get to Fairy Tail alright…? Or did she get lost…?_

His trademark smirk took up its natural position on his lips when he realized that he _had _been indeed thinking about what a certain pink-haired twenty-year-old was up to right now. There was a single thought that was harassing him at the back of his mind; did he make the right decision to leave the pair on their own like that?

Damn, how he hated such trick questions when he hardly knew any appropriate answers to them. However, he had a distinct feeling that they were not after being mollycoddled by him all the time they were together.

_That idiot will probably do something stupid again…! _

Besides, the probability of that just got even higher now that he was not there. He could even bet on a hundred, mind you.

"Stupid brat!" he muttered under his breath, looking slightly pissed off. "Why'd I have to end up with _her_ for?"

That question was one that he had posed to himself one too many times that he had lost count of. Something ridiculous like this was surely bound to happen when weird twists of fate binds the chains of their individual destinies together. He allowed a sigh to escape from his lips as he trudged forwards in the increasingly piling snow. He had to find a place to stay for the night but more importantly, he had to find one that came with a bar. Boy, how he needed the drink. Alcohol and him were much too analogous where one always went with the other as compared to that of Vannessa and him, frankly. Vannessa's awkward confession ran through his mind for the, oh…would you look at that, he had lost count of this one as well. What a surprise there. He sighed again, allowing himself to indulge in his thoughts once again. What was he supposed to do with the situation now? It was partly reason enough for him to leave them hardly without so much as a goodbye. He knew that it was not fair to her but he could not help it; it was not unfair to him either. If he had stayed on as a trio, the situation would definitely be uncomfortable and tensed and he most definitely did not want to tease her in such a condition where he might hurt her by mistake. Of course, she would most likely interpret it the wrong way either way. He stopped, realizing that he was thinking far too much into this that he could smack himself for it. It was so un-like him to spare so much as a thought for someone else much less thinking so much about said person.

"Damn!" he hissed out as he ran one hand through his hand, looking seriously irritated.

The girl had pretty much taken over his mind…or should he say completely invaded it? Bizarrely, he missed her already even if it had been just a few hours before that he left the two there at Dragon Root Town. He missed her annoying, persistent chatter which would peeve him for hours on end asking about this and that. He felt a weird sensation sweep over his body and he immediately shivered.

_Why am I thinking about this now…?_

His conscience was right, of course. There were other difficulties at hand that should require his concern like the upcoming confrontation between that 'bastard and his geek squad'. Another reason that could warrant reasonability was the fact that he _needed_ to get stronger seeing that one of those geeks could render him utterly immobile…just like the retard he was before. Indignant embarrassment flamed in his chest at the mere thought of it; it brought with it back plentiful of unpleasant memories that he could do without.

_Geez, happily they ain't there to have seen me like that…_

He was wrenched out of his thoughts when his gray eyes caught sight of an inn in the near distance. Instinctively, his pace quickened as all previous thoughts of Vannessa and the skirmish flew out of his head to be replaced with a lone thought of indulging himself in some serious drinking tonight. After all, drinking was always his top priority besides being aggressive of course.


	83. Chapter 82: Lady's Slipper Town

Chapter 82: Lady's Slipper Town

**A/N: Hey people, this is the next installment...but I have something that I want to announce...this story will be put on hold until further notice as I am VERY busy with my school work, extra-curricular activities, not to mention having a boyfriend and being a model, on top of everything.**

Vannessa was awakened by the Wraith's voice that whispered softly into her ear. "Come on Vannessa, get up. The train's already arrived at Lady's Slipper Town."

The twenty-year-old groaned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before blinking them repeatedly to clear her blurry vision. "We're here already?" she yawned, barely being able to keep the whining tone out of her voice.

"Get up sleepyhead!" Micaiah urged, grinning at her after transforming back into her wolf self. "Besides, you have slept for the past three hours…all throughout the journey here, I might add."

The girl flushed with embarrassment and promptly stood up. Micaiah padded over to her and placed a paw on her left foot. "I knew you needed that rest," she pointed out generously.

Vannessa rewarded her with a smile to which she gladly reciprocated. Once again, albeit reluctant Micaiah shifted between her forms and the pair left the train compartment. A companionable silence fell over the two for a while before Micaiah broke it. "So, have you informed the mayor of our coming yet?"

Micaiah aimed a sidelong glance at her wielder and it seemed as if the Dragon Slayer was driven out of a trance. She blinked once and stared blankly at the wolf beside her. "Pardon me?"

The white wolf sighed audibly and shook her head. "Alright Vannessa, that's it; tell me what's wrong."

The twenty-year-old smiled faintly and shook her head. "Nothing; I was simply thinking."

"About?"

Vannessa's smile faded slightly and she looked away. She knew that they had not touched on Laxus's sudden departure or was the word 'betrayal', an appropriate term for it; Micaiah was referring to it. The girl shook her head again, deciding to be honest with her feelings. "It's Laxus…" she trailed off.

Micaiah's left eye twitched a little. "That irresponsible man…seriously I have no idea what is going through his head!" The wolf made a rude noise, turned her back to her wielder and continued walking. "I don't believe that he betrayed you in any way, shape or form, Vannessa…" she continued after a short pause. "I'm sure _you_ know that better than anyone else."

Vannessa followed after the wolf, purposely falling slightly behind her so she could not see her face…her crestfallen expression. Her purple eyes were directed to the side. "I do, huh…?" she murmured quietly. She swallowed, trying to hold back the tears which she had successfully did back in Dragon Root Town but they were not backing down, not without a fight. A few of them squeezed through and gathered at the base of her eyes. If she did know that Laxus would never betray her then why did her heart hurt so much?

* * *

"I really am pleased that you came by here on your way back to Magnolia but I can't help but asking what your real intention is here," Lady Luka spoke, all the while smiling pleasantly.

The Dragon Slayer bowed politely before she went over to take a seat across from the mayor of Lady Slipper's Town. "It is true that I undeniably have an intention of coming here besides seeking company."

The purple-haired woman maintained her gracious smile and beckoned her to continue. "I will help in any way that I can, Ms. Scott."

Vannessa returned her smile and nodded gratefully. "I would like to place an instant order of Magically Charged lacrimas…sixty-five of those should suffice."

Luka's smile faded slightly and her blue eyes widened in surprise. "Sixty-five?" she echoed.

Vannessa nodded firmly but her expression betrayed her hidden distress. "I really do apologize for imposing on you like that on such short notice and but I really need them by tomorrow."

The mayor did not reply but continued to study the girl, who had been one of the six saviors of her town. The older woman sighed when she realized that the girl was never going to disclose the use of those lacrimas but one thing she knew was the Dragon Slayer meant well and she could trust her.

"I'll pay you for them," Vannessa added hastily.

An offended look crossed over Luka's face as she held up one hand. "I do not accept any payment from someone who had saved my town," she said sharply. "And I would not demand your reason for usage of these lacrimas but do allow me to personally see to this matter. Do feel free to stay the night here." She got up, signaling that this conversation was over.

"Thank you so much, Lady Luka!" the younger girl answered appreciatively, her purple eyes lighting up considerably.

"The least I could do for a friend in need," Luka answered warmly.

* * *

"I'm getting hungry, Vannessa…" Micaiah groaned as she collapsed flat on her growling stomach, her limbs sprawled underneath her. "Can't we get something to eat at least? I didn't have anything since yesterday!"

The Dragon Slayer looked to her and smiled before she pushed herself off of the bed. "Well, since we've got nothing to do except wait for the preparation of those lacrimas, we might as well go do some serious look-see around the town."

"Yeah I second that one!" Micaiah exclaimed sunnily, jumping up. "We didn't get to do anything the last time we came except to fight off those kleptomaniacal freaks."

"Besides, my tummy also tells me that its lunchtime already," Vannessa added over her shoulder before the two left their assigned room. The Dragon Slayer had no more than taken three steps out of the room when a familiar voice spoke up from behind them. "_Hisashiburi-dane_? (It's been a long time, hasn't it?)"

The pink-haired mage's eyes widened and immediately she swiveled around. "Luna-san!" she blurted out, staring at the older woman who was leaning against the wall, in disbelief.

Luna smirked and pushed herself off the wall before walking towards her. "Why, cat got your tongue?" she teased.

Vannessa's face turned a light shade of pink and she shook her head hastily. "No, I mean yes; it's been a long time. How's everyone at the dojo doing?" she asked.

Luna smiled cheerily at her. "Both Kiana and Lovely are really anxious to meet you when they heard of your abrupt arrival here."

"Anxious?" the Dragon Slayer repeated, bemused. "Why should they be?"

"They want to test out their strength against yours once again," the auditor answered promptly.

Before Vannessa could say anything, Micaiah jumped at the chance and interrupted. "WAIT!" she yelled out. "Before any of that happens, is it okay if we get something to eat first….most preferably jelly doughnuts?"

"Y-Y-Your pet can speak?" Luna spluttered out, her eyes wide with incredulity.

Vannessa slapped a hand to her forehead and shook her head, sighing audibly. "Please don't ask me how, Luna but Micaiah's got a point. We haven't had anything since yesterday; three dozen of jelly doughnuts should be more than enough for us," she added.

Luna blinked and gazed at the two with shock. "T-T-Three…Three dozen? Can you really eat that _much_?"

"Eh?" Vannessa blinked right back, puzzled and she scratched her head. "I thought eating thirty-six doughnuts was a little too _little_?"

* * *

Vannessa unsheathed her twin swords that were dangling from her hips and straightened her stance, pushing her feet apart from one another. Her darkened purple eyes were fixed on the two familiar women who stood before her as her lips pulled back into a silent, frozen snarl.

Luna watched the Dragon Slayer from the corner of her eye. The pink-haired girl who stood to the right of her possessed a different aura as compared to the previous time she saw the Fairy Tail mage. The auditor still felt that it was an unfair match-up. Theoretically 'two-against-one' gave the Lady's Slipper Town guards the upper hand, most definitely.

_But that girl…_

Nevertheless, she was the moderator of the outcome. She could stop the match whenever she wanted but Vannessa had requested the pair come at her directly without any hesitation. This meant that the girl had unquestionably gotten stronger since the last time she saw her. Then again, there was something off about the Dragon Slayer…it was like as if she was trying her best to hold in her dilemmas without leaning on others for emotional support.

"**I would appreciate it of you to keep what you know to yourself and not ask me anymore questions about my past."**

The younger girl was right, after all if Luna were to see it from her standpoint. She would hardly consider herself as a comrade when all she saw the auditor was only twice. The older woman sighed inwardly, disengaging herself from her thoughts. She lifted her hand up to signal that the commencement of the match. "As specified before weapons and magic are permitted in this match with no time-limit, _hajime_! (Begin!)"

* * *

As soon as those words passed from Luna's lips, both sentries sprang into action and took up their individual positions on the left and right of the Dragon Slayer. In response, Vannessa crouched low and directed her swords closer to herself in defense. Her eyes scanned the distance between them, calculating the amount of time that each needed to get within reach of her.

"I see you _still_ choose to fight with your double swords, huh?" Kiana spoke up.

"I see you have decided to go with a different weapon this time," Vannessa shot back flatly.

Kiana made a rude noise in response. Indeed, the latter had been true and Vannessa had been quick to point that out. Ever since their last battle with the beautiful red-haired Titania and her, she had altered her weapon slightly with her transformation magic but the base form remained the same, a short sword. The petite girl smirked. "Let's just say that I am a sore loser." With that, she moved in and headed straight for Vannessa while Lovely hung back, waiting for the right time to strike. In her opinion, Lovely and she made a great duo; while one fought, the other did not get in the way.

Vannessa anticipated her attack and invoked upon her dark magic. "Demon Wings of Horror," she spoke up in an authoritative tone. Without missing a beat, the girl leapt upwards and took flight, narrowly avoiding a cut to her right side of her arm. The other sentry came for her unprotected back soon enough while she was in mid-air, her own sword at the ready. At her position, she could not go into a defensive mode so she twisted around and delivered an offensive blow with one of her own swords. The moment their blades struck each other, Kiana leapt up towards Vannessa and made her own move. Vannessa brought up her free sword to meet Kiana's. The Dragon Slayer made a rude noise when she finally understood that the two mages wanted to pressure her. Kiana smirked at her, "You made a big mistake, Vannessa."

_Nani…? _(What…?)

The twenty-year-old's eyes widened in alarm when she realized the position she was in; indeed, she had made a huge gaffe, there was no way she could dodge the oncoming chained curved blade that protruded from the hilt of Kiana's sword, not with both her swords currently engaged with theirs. This was their true purpose. If she could not dodge it, then she had to meet it on the offensive. She divided her weight and pushed against them, knocking them slightly off-balance and took their minute-second distraction to deviate the blade from its intended target. "Vile Breath of Chaos!" she yelled out and a black stream of magical air shot out of her mouth, knocking it away from her.

"_Ima-da! _(Now!)" Kiana cried out.

It appeared that the two had anticipated her attack as Lovely went in for the kill after recovering her stability. The tall girl smirked at a dazed Vannessa as she pushed against the Dragon Slayer with her entire weight. "Two can play at this game," she sneered.

"Damn it!" Vannessa cursed under her breath as she barely evaded Kiana's sword by a hair's breadth save for her hair as few strands of pink fluttered lightly onto the ground. Lovely's sudden weight-boost against her own which was already divided, threw her balance as she headed for the ground.

"_Saseru mono ka! _(As if I would let you!)" Kiana yelled out and dove for the falling Dragon Slayer.

"VANNESSA!" The pink-haired Fairy Tail mage heard Micaiah's anxious voice in the near distance. There was no way she was going to lose to these two after coming so far out…

_No…there is nothing left for me except to win…_

"Dance of Hell…" she murmured out softly as her black magic circle exploded from behind her. The grip on her swords tightened and she relaxed herself, her wings stretching out behind her.

"_Nani…?_ (What…?)" the two female guards gasped out when the other mage had disappeared from their view as they stopped in their tracks, desperately trying to search the girl out.

Within the next instant, Vannessa materialized all of a sudden and not allowing both Kiana and Lovely to regain their bearings as her twin swords were directed at their wide-open necks. "Gotcha…" she whispered out.

In response, Kiana made a rude noise and she allowed her weapon to fall to the floor while Lovely did the same but only silently. This match was over with Vannessa emerging victorious, yet again.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us," Lovely sighed yet her voice sounded flippant. She smiled at the Dragon Slayer whom was more than happy to return it.

"Yeah…you've said it," Kiana agreed though slightly hesitant.


	84. Chapter 83: Lady Slipper Town II

Chapter 83: Lady Slipper Town II

**Hey guys! I am back! But please don't get your hopes up high, because right now I have a semester break. I will try to update this story as much as I can. Hope you will all stay throughout with me! :)**

_Just another six more days, huh…?_

A Dark Dragon Slayer, dressed in a white nightie that reached past her ankles brushed the floor lightly with its hem as she made her way silently down the hallway, heading straight for the dragon lacrimas' repository that she had safeguarded for Lady's Slipper before. A large white wolf trailed behind her, its polished silver-blue eyes glinting in the weak moonlight. An unspoken question settled in the air between them, never uttered or rather, each did not know how to approach it without meaning to sound blithe. The twenty-year-old glanced back at her best friend and the wolf gazed right back at her, expectantly.

"What is it, Vannessa?" she asked her wielder. Vannessa managed a weak smile and Micaiah detected the slight, wobbly movement of her lips when she did that. The wolf did not point it out; her wielder had more than enough problems on her plate, she definitely did not need any on expression control and leakage. Nonetheless, it gave her away.

"I was just thinking whether I have enough time to complete a quest _and _get back to Magnolia…" she trailed off, looking uncertain of herself. By now, she had stopped walking and had turned to the wolf. "What if I'm not strong enough…?" she continued.

Micaiah knew that the girl before her was on the verge of breaking down and it was ripping her apart from the inside out. She had to handle this carefully otherwise the Dragon Slayer would lose the remnants of hope. "_We _will get to Magnolia on time and _we _are strong enough to take them _all_ on…" _Though we are missing someone right now…_

Not that, she would voice out her thoughts to Vannessa and further causing her to be hurt deeper than it already was.

"Really?" Vannessa stopped in her tracks, swiveling around to look at her best friend. Her purple eyes were so filled with hope that Micaiah could hardly say no.

Frankly, the _Gespenst _herself was unsure about the upcoming battle against Vannessa's past in return for her future and her freedom. _Is there only just the two of us…? Laxus is a no-show…_

The wolf only gave her a brief smile before she resumed walking with the Slayer, slowly dragging up the rear at her heels. The rest of the walk there was spent in profound silence, each lost in her thoughts. _And here I thought only Vannessa would be the only one capable of pulling off the disappearing act…_ _Laxus, just where the hell are you…? _

"What are you doing out here, Vannessa?"

The pink-haired mage stopped and turned at the sound of her name; her face broke into a small, tired smile when she recognized that it was Luna. "Oh, hey Luna; I just wanted to take a walk and check on the repository. Are you still the one on duty here?"

Luna returned her smile and nodded. "Yes, in fact both Kiana and Lovely were transferred to this repository as well. I've heard from Lady Luka that you requested a large amount of Magically Charged lacrimas. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Almost immediately, the twenty-year-old's smile became slightly forced and her purple eyes became dark and blank as she regarded the auditor with a cold stare. "Everything's just fine, Luna…like I'd say before please do not ask me questions involving my past," she said flatly.

"What's wrong with being concerned for a friend?" Luna demanded, looking slightly irritated.

Before Vannessa could open her mouth to retort, Micaiah quickly cut in. "Vannessa's just having a rough time, please don't take it that way. I do apologize on her behalf."

* * *

"What happened to you back there, Vannessa?" Micaiah demanded furiously, as soon as the door to their room closed. "I understand that you are mad at Laxus but you can't just take it out on another person!"

Vannessa did not answer her as she silently sat herself down on the bed, her expression crestfallen.

"Luna was just trying to help you…" Micaiah added softly as she padded over to her wielder and nuzzled her head against Vannessa's leg.

Vannessa's purple eyes slid over to Micaiah's light blue ones; the only emotion inside the Slayer's eyes was hurt. "Will you leave me too just like Laxus and Delphinea did?" she asked her best friend quietly. "Because I don't think I can handle it if you did that to me too…"

"Was that the question you wanted to put across to me earlier?" Micaiah asked, holding her gaze. "That I was going to leave you?"

The Slayer did not answer her as tiny rivulets of moisture streamed down her cheeks.

"I will _never_ do that, Vannessa…we are already bonded by our magic; wherever you are, I will find you because you are my chosen wielder."

_Though it was an entirely different story if Zeref was restored to power…_

However the Slayer was not fooled, she did not miss the slight catch in Micaiah's voice. "And what about Zeref? You belong to him in the first place."

"There is no way he can do anything now that the initial Dark Dragon Slayer has gone rogue," Micaiah answered after a short pause. "Besides the chosen wielder is _not _Narumi."

"I'm sorry, Micaiah…it's just that there are too many insecurities swirling around inside me right now…and I am feeling so confused about everything else…" The words that expressed her hidden emotions inside just came tumbling out of her mouth.

"Don't be, Vannessa…I'm always here for you, even if the whole world were to turn against you, I'll always stand by you; but you should start trusting and leaning on people who really loves you for who you are, Vannessa…"

* * *

The pair was due to leave for Magnolia in an hour and indeed the mayor of Lady Slipper's town had kept to her promise of getting sixty-five lacrimas ready for the Dragon Slayer.

"I've already sent them to be transported to the Magnolia train station and you will receive them when you reach your destination," the older woman told her.

Vannessa smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much, Lady Luka! I really appreciate you doing this favor for me. If there is anything that I can do to help you, please let me know." The two of them shared a brief hug before she turned to Luna.

The other woman was standing a few feet away, looking slightly awkward; it was a no-brainer in fact. Obviously it had something to do with last night's conversation that had taken place. The Dragon Slayer was in the same boat as she was as she wrapped her arms around the auditor in a clumsy, farewell hug. "Goodbye Luna and I'm sorry for being harsh…if I need help, I will know who the first person is to ask."

Vannessa felt her stiff body loosening as the auditor hugged her back. "I'll be here for when you need me," she promised.

"Thank you…" the Dragon Slayer whispered and smiled.


	85. Chapter 84: And the Countdown Begins

**Chapter 84: And the Countdown Begins …**

_**Summary:**__ After the previous encounter with Narumi Valentine and Ultear Milkovich with both Vannessa & Laxus managing to save the two children, the ex-member of Fairy Tail peculiarly disappeared, leaving two rather confused Vannessa and Micaiah in his wake. On the way to Magnolia, the pair stopped over at Lady's Slipper town to obtain lacrimas for Vannessa's plan in her bid to protect her friends..._

"Are you sure that you want to keep doing this when you are already so drained out, Vannessa?" Micaiah asked her wielder, regarding the Dragon Slayer with distress and concern.

The twenty-year-old looked up at the wolf with fatigued eyes and managed a faint smile before she nodded her head. "This is the only way that I can set up a restrictive barrier of protection for Magnolia so that no one gets hurt in the crossfire…" she replied quietly and turned her attention back to the last few remaining lacrimas that needed to be magically charged.

"I hate to say this, but I think doing too much of this can really consume your magic reserves and cause negative side effects heath-wise," the _Gespenst _warned her. "You won't be well enough to fight Narumi on equal grounds…"

The Fairy Tail mage did not answer her best friend but continued pouring her magic into the lacrima in her hands that lapped at her magical energy hungrily. She knew that Micaiah only meant well but regardless, her friends' and the denizens' safety was her top priority. They were, after all, innocents in this mess of her past.

_I don't care what happens to me…_

"We have to get them all buried throughout and cover the entire area of the town," Vannessa declared as she stood up, swaying slightly as she did. Her hand shot out, grabbing the trunk of the tree beside her to steady herself.

Micaiah moved forward to help her but the Dragon Slayer smiled kindly and shook her head, no. "It's okay, Micaiah…I will be fine; just give me a second," the girl told her best friend as she placed her free hand on her face, massaging her temples. "The lacrimas have to be buried by today before we go on another quest and…before anyone finds out about the fact that we are snooping around."

The white wolf continued to regard her wielder with a penetrating stare. "You are exhausted, Vannessa…" Micaiah began. "Why don't you just rest for a bit?"

"No, we can't. There are only 5 days left before the showdown with Narumi and I do not intend to waste any of that precious time." The twenty-year-old picked up a few of the lacrimas and cradled them in her arms and started putting her plan into action. The wolf sighed before she collected a few of those magically charged spheres in her jaws and turned to follow after the pink-haired girl.

* * *

"Hi Sa-chan!" Lucy announced cheerfully. "We've missed you! What took you so long?"

"Did something happen on the way back?" Erza demanded.

Vannessa smiled at the group and shook her head. "Not really, the two of us just went over to Lady's Slipper Town to visit an old friend but we managed to complete the quest successfully though." Mirajane waved at her and the Dragon Slayer waved back. She took a seat at the counter as the white-haired mage went about to prepare her, a cup of tea. Micaiah settled at her feet, curled up into a big ball of white downy fur. Both Lucy and Erza occupied the two empty seats on either side of her. "How is Laxus doing by the way?" Erza asked her casually.

It was only a passing remark but the reaction from the Dark Dragon Slayer was immediate but severe. She choked on the hot tea and it went up her nose, scalding her tongue in the process. Her eyes watered and she started coughing, her chest burning painfully from the exertion. Lucy stared at her in mild confusion and deep concern. "Are you alright, Sa-chan?" she asked, patting Vannessa's back lightly, trying to soothe her friend whose face was fast turning light red.

The twenty-year-old wiped her mouth with her hand and nodded, swallowing as she did so. "Y-Yeah…I'm fine," she managed, after recovering just enough to speak and smiled. She faced forward, careful not to have eye contact with either of them. "Laxus…" she began but not before feeling the familiar piercing stab of pain to her heart; she did not know that by just articulating his name it hurt so much. She managed to steady her voice and kept it from wavering. "He is doing well, the last time I saw him…he left Magnolia a while ago saying he had some matters to attend to," she lied, rationalizing that at least a part of it was true. He had left without so much as a word so how was she supposed to know how he was doing?

Happily, the two female mages did not pursue the matter any further than it already was. "So what's your plan for now?" Lucy continued, taking a sip of her own drink.

"Go on another quest," Vannessa replied airily.

Now it was Lucy's turn to choke and both Vannessa and Erza turned to look over at her. "Is there something wrong, Lucy?" the Dark Dragon Slayer asked, staring at her in confusion.

The blonde stared right back at her in disbelief. "Another quest?" she echoed, looking stunned.

"Maybe you should take it easy for a while, Vannessa," Erza suggested, her body armor clanking as she turned to face the Dark Dragon Slayer whom had become part of her close circle of friends. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard, you know."

"Erza's right, Vannessa…don't overdo it," Lucy added.

The twenty-year-old smiled at the two mages but did not reply; her mind was set on the next goal…and that was, to get stronger to protect her friends. She did not want to lose anyone anymore, not after Delphinea and Laxus…

With Micaiah by her side, the girl scanned the Request Board briefly before her eyes finally landed on one. Without so much as a glance at the jewel reward, she tore it off and stuffed it into her dress pocket.

"There is no use in stopping you now, is there?" Lucy spoke up as she joined her friend at the Request Board, perusing the various help appeal parchments for a suitable one since her month's rent was due in a few days' time.

"There is nothing much we can do about that," Erza replied, standing beside them with her hands on her hips. "Just don't say we didn't warn you," she added teasingly.

"I'll be taking my leave now," Vannessa announced blithely before waving to her guild mates farewell and left quickly, catching the next train that left Magnolia town. There was no time to waste, what with only 5 days to the war…


	86. Chapter 85: The Haunted Glade

Chapter 85: The Haunted Glade

"Do you have any idea about where we have to go from here?" Micaiah asked her wielder with a tired sigh as she stretched out her lean body, after being cooped up in the train in her spiritual form for nearly six hours without rest.

The twenty-year-old glared accusingly down at the crude map which was drawn by the train conductor in accordance to his own directions to the town of Chestervania Reservoir.

_Even the name of the town sounds extremely fancy…_

"Argh!" Vannessa crumpled the piece of paper in her hand and tossed it into the nearest bin. "I don't _have_ any idea on how to get to the town."

The wolf looked at her with a lopsided grin before turning to face the darkened woods before them. "Well, the only idea I can come up with, right now is to cross through these woods and see what we can find on the other side of it," she replied. "Though I think it is a really bad idea."

In response, the Dragon Slayer tugged the thick shawl on her shoulders, closer to herself. It was dusk by the time the train arrived at Chestervania Reservoir station and it was getting chilly fast. Vannessa scanned the sinister trees that were shrouded in shadows of the night cast by the newly emerging moon. "Yes, it does seem like a bad idea," Vannessa agreed quietly. "But it's not like we have a choice now, do we; what with only about 4 days left…"

"We'll be fine," Micaiah assured her before she went over to stand beside the young girl. "Let's go." She started walking and Vannessa trailed after her.

* * *

The two of them noticed that they were being followed, right from the very beginning and it was getting awfully annoying. Vannessa stopped in her tracks and Micaiah followed suit; she was a few feet away from her friend. "Vannessa…" she hissed harshly.

The Dragon Slayer nodded briefly. "Yeah I know," she said sharply as her eyes scanned their darkened surroundings feverishly. "Fallen Rings of Asmoday…" she murmured as her lavender eyes turned into liquid black belonging to that of an abyss. Her twin swords were already by her side as her grip on them tightened on reflex. Micaiah arched her back as the fur on her body bristled; her ears were poised and listening for sudden movements. Vannessa's lips curled into a muted snarl as she turned to Micaiah. "We are surrounded, Micaiah…by about five mages or so."

The white wolf roared viciously and she took an audacious step forward, without flinching; her narrowed blue eyes were fixed straight ahead. She too could sense the presences of these intruders that Vannessa spoke of. "We know you are there so come out!" she spat out, maliciously. "There is no use hiding."

"If you don't come out, we'll go there…" Vannessa added coolly. "And, it won't be a pretty sight if we do." In response, she unsheathed her swords and adopted a fighting stance, bracing herself for the nearing ambush.

There was rustling of the bushes and snapping of broken twigs before the said unwanted guests revealed their presences from their respective hiding places; four males and a female, Vannessa did a mental count. The Dragon Slayer maintained her fighting stance with her swords drawn out before her; her eyes never left the intruders. "You've been following us for a very long time," Vannessa continued in a harsh tone. "Any why is that?" she demanded.

One of the mages duly volunteered himself as a self-proclaimed leader and stepped forward in an attempt to answer her question. "Are you the ones who took on the help request in Chestervania Reservoir?" he asked, pointing an accusing finger in her direction.

The twenty-year-old smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I should be the one asking _you _questions, not the other way around; seeing as to how you were following us which would make you the intruders," she shot back. In response, there was murmuring amongst the mages behind him and the man got agitated since it was apparent who it was that was calling the shots around here. "So answer the question," Vannessa ordered. "Why are you following us?"

"We need your help in getting us out of these woods, that's why," he answered finally, looking disgruntled. "This forest that leads to Chestervania Reservoir is called The Haunted Glade for a reason…the whole area is in fact, haunted. It has been rumored that once you get inside the heart of The Hallowed Glade, you can never get out of here alive…" he trailed off. "The five of us were from different guilds who had accepted the very same quest you are undertaking, one after another and we have been wandering this place for almost two days with no ways of escaping."

Vannessa was quick to sense his fear; the man was telling the truth. "Hmm, I see…" she nodded before she relaxed, beginning to sheath her swords and tying them around her waist. "And why is the forest haunted?"

"We don't have any idea why it is considered haunted but one thing for sure is that we are unable to find our way out of this place…it's like we keep going in circles or something," the bespectacled woman answered, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "But we have a theory that both these woods and the town of Chestervania Reservoir are connected when the people sent out that help request."

"Hmm," Vannessa said simply in acknowledgement of her explanation. Her hunch was right on the money; these woods indeed gave her an odd feeling but she could not quite place her finger on it.

_Something just seems off…_

Both Micaiah and Vannessa shared a look amongst themselves; the words were left unspoken in the strained atmosphere between the pair and the other mages. In other words, all of them were trapped here in the forest.

* * *

There was nothing much they could do at nightfall; the darkness was simply overwhelming. Vannessa had advised the other mages against straying too far and to camp for the night. The Dragon Slayer had a sudden feeling of responsibility that fell on her shoulders of seeing those five mages to safety; they were innocents after all and she definitely did not want any more bloodshed than there already was. Unless she did something, the seven of them would be stuck in this place for a long time, not to mention being delayed for all the wrong reasons was simply proving to Acheron, Narumi and Ultear that she was indeed incompetent. Unknowingly, her hands were clenched into fists and her mouth set in a tight line as she glared accusingly into the fire that they had made earlier to keep away the chill of the night air; she did not like that at all.

"Hey there, are you alright?"

The pink-haired mage's head snapped up and her blank eyes slid over to the man who was talking to her earlier; his name was Elijah if Vannessa remembered correctly after the previous rounds of introduction that they had had, identifying themselves and the guild that they were from, which of course the Dragon Slayer had never heard of since her only affiliation and the Fairy Tail guild that she was introduced to was by Laxus Dreyar, not to mention the Trimens and their Blue Pegasus Guild which did not count as much. "Huh?" she blinked, looking dazed.

Elijah was in fact, not much older than she was and the mage leaned closer to her, studying her face. "I asked you if you were okay; you looked incensed at something."

She gave him a faint smile and nodded slightly. "Yes, I am; I was just thinking about something and got myself distracted was all…don't worry about It." She waved her hand dismissively to emphasize her point.

Elijah glanced at her, looking unconvinced but decided not to pursue the matter any further. That night, Vannessa's eyes snapped open from her fitful slumber and she sat up, her eyes wide open and alert. Micaiah too was up, her silver-blue eyes narrowed and fixated on something, her ears straining to listen. Slowly but warily, the Slayer got to her feet and made her way towards the wolf and began unsheathing her swords at the same time. "There is something out there, Vannessa…" Micaiah hissed.

"Yes, I know…" she muttered, her swords now at the ready to cut down any unwanted foes that may pop out from the darkness. "Fallen Rings of Asmoday…" The environment became devoid of all remaining color and became attuned to the darkness that was around them. She stretched the extent of her presence-searching magic. Her eyes widened when she realized immediately what it was. She turned to the Wraith. "Go wake the others, Micaiah! We have to get moving…and fast!"

Her friend did not need telling twice as she went to rouse the other five sleeping mages. Something was heading towards them and it was not a good sign that much she knew of. "What is going on, Vannessa?" Elijah demanded.

"It's coming…!" the pink-haired girl answered frantically as she moved to stand before them, together with Micaiah. "A Basilisk…" she trailed off, as the gigantic snake emerged into the almost dying light of the ember remains of the fire.

* * *

**A/N: Here's another update for you guys who have been closely following this story. Do take a look at the image that I created and uploaded specially for this story and tell me how it is! (I know that I don't have much artistic talent but I tried) Hehe! Do REVIEW please! :) **


	87. Chapter 86: The King of Serpents

Chapter 86: The King of Serpents

**A/N: Hello everyone! My semester has ended and I managed to complete this three days into my holidays! **** R & R please! **

_**Summary: **__Previously, Vannessa & Micaiah encountered five mages in the Haunted Glade, on their way to Chestervania Reservoir. The group were caught by a Basilisk, the King of Serpents borne of darkness of the souls and human despair._

* * *

"It's coming…!" the pink-haired girl answered frantically as she moved to stand before them, together with Micaiah. "A Basilisk…" she trailed off, as the gigantic snake emerged into the almost dying light of the ember remains of the fire.

"A _what_?" Gabby, the only other female mage spoke up, staring at her incredulously.

Vannessa silenced them with an abrupt gesture as her eyes turned into pools of liquid blackness. A basilisk was the king of all serpents, borne of darkness of the souls and human despair. These creatures were hardly mythical in Vannessa's humble opinion; she had witnessed one in close combat against Acheron, but of course, the Dark Dragon triumphed with its opponent ripped to shreds. It was a gruesome memory, something which she would remember for all of eternity. Never in her life, had she thought about facing one. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on ends and a shiver of fear crept up her spine. "Whatever you do, don't stare into its eyes or its reflection…and stay absolutely still and don't make any sudden movements," she said in a harsh tone. There was no way they could run from the monster; Vannessa knew…once it catches its victim's trail, it will pursue it relentlessly. The only way was to stay and face it head on until the battle pronounces the victor. She had no choice. "Run as far as you can while I keep the basilisk distracted…it hasn't caught on your scent with the exception of Micaiah's and mine…" Vannessa continued, still keeping her eyes fixed on the darkness before her, anticipating the creature's appearance.

"But where are we going to run?" Gabby shrieked, looking terrified.

Vannessa was about to answer when it revealed its presence to the others soon enough. The basilisk reared its head back to study its potential prey.

_Damn it…!_

* * *

It was already much too late for that. The Dark Dragon Slayer gritted her teeth as beads of perspiration formed on her forehead. Her gaze was fixed in concentration on the basilisk's shadow before her; with the darkness of the night all around them, she could only depend on the weak light of the fire to guide her movements. "Don't make any sudden movements," she hissed. Her eyes narrowed sharply when the serpent's shadow quivered slightly. It was preparing itself to strike at them. She had to keep its focus solely on her and Micaiah while she let the others escape to safety first.

Silently, her wings sprouted from her shoulder blades as she called upon the assault magic that boosted her speed substantially. "Dance of Hell…" she breathed softly just as the girl disappeared from everyone's line of sight. Promptly, the wolf yelled at the other mages to flee. "Get going, now!" she snarled and sprinted forward, her claws and fangs extended. She aimed for the lower-part of its body with bloodthirsty intent to tear its flesh apart.

In mid-air, Vannessa deliberately aimed her swords at its neck while tenaciously avoiding its eyes, narrowingly avoiding its massive jaws in the process. The swords bounced backwards from the impact; the creature's scales were tough to pierce, indeed. She had to move in and add more strength behind the swords but it would risk her getting brutally wounded by its fangs or worse…killed by its venom. Her vision of the enemy was severely limited with the monster's ability to render its victims immobile and petrified. She cursed under her breath as she had yet another close call. Her magically enhanced speed was hardly going to last for long. There was only one way left for her to fell the Basilisk; the same attack that she used on Ultear but to do that…she needed Micaiah in order to undergo the Fallen Phase Transformation. It was her last resort. With the remains of her last attack, she went into a perilous dive to reach her best friend.

* * *

Micaiah could sense her wielder's urgency and promptly transformed herself into the _Teufel Stab_. The Dragon Slayer could feel the serpent's breath behind her. She pushed herself forward and extended her hand out for the staff. Her fingers closed around it and she did a neat curve while airborne and flew upwards just as the monstrous head struck the ground. In that instant as she hovered above the serpent, her speed boost dissipated only to be replaced by Micaiah's magic. "Fallen Phase Transformation…Demon Wings of Horror." In response, the massive raven-like wings sprouted out from between her shoulder blades replaced her usual ones while another pair of a smaller size, materialized at the back of her ankles. By now, the Basilisk was already preparing itself to launch another attack at the girl.

"_Underneath where the eternal moon shines, there only will be the one amongst the damned. __A soul to which no other shall ever hope to dominate, I call upon the darkest of the darkness_: Dark Ageis!" she vocalized the words in an expressionless voice. A shadowy stream of darkness shot out from her body and propelled itself straight at the serpent's elongated body which was soon followed by other similar dark magic-infused torrents. Through the contact bridge created by her magic attack, she felt the monster trashing about to evade the oncoming onslaught but it was unsuccessful. She stood her ground while keeping her eyes fixed on the serpent's shadow. It would not be long now before the monster was under her control. She withdrew the scimitar from within the folds of her robe and moved in for the kill just as the creature became motionless. Her silvered-colored eyes narrowed as they focused on its exposed neck. She made a neat slice through the thick, slippery flesh while putting her entire body weight behind the strike. The blade cut through its thick neck, severing its head. Unsupported by its body, the head fell and dropped floppily to the ground; the body grew rigid and slumped lifelessly in a messy bloodied heap beside it.

* * *

The Dragon Slayer landed onto the ground maladroitly and dropped to her knees, her vision becoming blurry. She breathed hard, trying to regain her composure but her valiant attempt was for naught. She was growing numb; it was apparent that undergoing the Fallen Phase Transformation before she had fully recover her magical strength was an elevated risk that she least expected…the mage had thought that her body was conditioned enough to take the strain Micaiah's magic had on her but ostensibly, that was not the case here at all. She barely even lasted five minutes into the transformation. Without saying another word, Micaiah separated herself from her wielder and reappeared beside the girl in her wolf form.

"It seems we overestimated your magic output slightly…you haven't recovered enough from the previous battle with Ultear," the wolf remarked, looking anxious as she half-tugged and half-dragged the Dragon Slayer onto her back.

Vannessa lifted one arm feebly and covered the upper part of her face with it; a weak smile broke out upon her lips. "But at least, we defeated that thing with our combined strength…" she answered hoarsely.

The wolf turned her head slightly and gave the girl a toothy grin. "That we did!" she agreed happily as she started padding off in the direction where the other mages had ran off to.


	88. Chapter 87: Chestervania Reservoir Town

Chapter 87: Chestervania Reservoir Town

_**Summary: **__Previously, Vannessa & Micaiah in the Haunted Glade, managed to slay the Basilisk, the King of Serpents borne of darkness of the souls and human despair. Together with the other five mages, they resumed their journey to Chestervania Reservoir Town._

**A/N: Hey guys, I am back with another chapter! :) Honestly, I am really happy that you guys are really excited about this story and have stuck with me patiently throughout. I have received positive feedback from readers asking me to continue this story and I will but I have to say that the updates will be slow... . I have too much of a workload from my university and that is taking up most of my time (including spare time)...but I will try to bring you upcoming chapters as soon as I am able to :) Once again, thank you so much! :D**

* * *

The group of amateur mages finally convened with the two of them.

"What happened, Vannessa?" Elijah demanded with a concerned look on his face after being the first one to reach them.

The Dragon Slayer quickly waved a weary arm, trying to dismiss Elijah's concern and replacing it with a comforting smile. She had noticed the growing volatility in the group and she really had no energy left to spare to resolve any paltry conflicts amongst them; all was being conserved for the upcoming battle. "Don't worry; I'll be fine in a few minutes…just some overexertion is all." Weakly, she pushed herself once she had feeling of her legs just to emphasize the fact that she was simply overexerting. The other mage stared at her, looking slightly uncertain of her reassurance but he decided to not to pursue the matter further and finally looked away after a while.

Vannessa had felt the remnants of magic emanating from the barrier falling away somewhere in the near distance and her head snapped towards its direction. She shared a furtive glance with Micaiah and almost immediately, the wolf turned and began to head for that direction. The others began to follow suit, trailing slightly behind them.

They stopped just a few meters away from the entrance of the town; the Dragon Slayer still had that nagging feeling which was really starting to bother her.

_Why is it that it persists even after I have defeated that Basilisk…?_

"Everyone, be careful…something is still not right…" Vannessa echoed her concern, her eyes still fixed on the town before her.

Elijah stepped forward and surveyed the vicinity. "This town is weird…there aren't any people around. It's like a dead town…" he added.

"It'll do us all good if we stick together," Micaiah spoke up. "We don't know what's in there."

"Isn't the Basilisk supposed to be the **only** beast that was terrorizing this town?" Gabby demanded, looking distressed.

"It may seem so…only on the surface…" Vannessa started absently before she stopped, realizing her mistake.

Gabby's eyes widened and she spun on her heels to face Vannessa; she glared at the Dragon Slayer accusingly. "What do you mean only on the surface?" she snapped. "I can't believe this…there are more of such monsters in there?!"

"Calm down, Gabby. Don't be unreasonable…it's not Vannessa's fault," Elijah told her. "She's just asking us to move with extreme caution…"

* * *

Her hands were tensed over the hilts of her twin swords dangling off her hips as her mauve-colored eyes scanned as far ahead as they could for any signs of the predator that was lurking around, watching them. It was one shrewd character; it did not want to be detected by its prey which made it all the more difficult for Vannessa because that meant she had to call upon more magic. With the last Fallen Phase Transformation she had undergone, her magic reserves were running on empty.

_Shit…!_

She cursed under her breath; the Dragon Slayer wanted to 'power up' by going on another quest but instead she was doing otherwise.

"Stop," Micaiah spoke up suddenly and immediately everyone froze in their tracks. Vannessa turned to look at Micaiah questioningly but the wolf's eyes were narrowed and she was growling threateningly at something that was just a few feet before them. The Dragon Slayer withdrew her swords from their sheaths and stood at the ready. It was of no wonder that the town was still deserted even after she had defeated the Basilisk; there was yet another menace that had to be taken of. She could hardly sense where its location was.

From her peripheral vision, the wolf could see that the Dragon Slayer's back was stiff with anxiety as she tried to gauge the _thing's _whereabouts. "Vanessa, I will be your eyes this time, don't worry…" Micaiah allowed her voice to travel just within the hearing range of her wielder. "So you just concentrate on fighting." Without turning to the other mages, Micaiah raised her voice slightly. "All of you can serve as back-up for Vannessa if needed." There was no room for a question; it was a command and all five of them understood that. They nodded silently. During that one moment of distraction, it revealed its presence and attacked the mages. It caught Vannessa by surprise and its fangs grazed her right cheek, drawing a trail of blood. Its huge wings raised gusts of wind and caused them to lose formation, scattering the mages in a chaotic manner.

"That's a cockatrice!" Gabby yelled out in a terrified voice. "The spawn of the Devil; the Basilisk's twin! Heed ye stranger; thou shalt not to look in its eyes for its gaze will render you dead!"

Vannessa stole a quick glance at the monster that she was confronting but taking great care not to meet its eyes. "And what about its weakness, Gabby?" she demanded without looking at the other female mage.

"I heard it once from an old lady in the train on my way to this town – " Gabby's sentence was cut short as the cockatrice went in for the kill. The Dragon Slayer had already anticipated its attack and jumped up and threw one of her swords at it. It sliced through its delicate flesh and cut through bone, embedding itself deep into the side of its neck. The beast snarled in pain and clumsily took a step backward. Taking advantage of its distraction, Micaiah leapt up and sank its teeth into its wing and tore a chunk of it off.

The other mages were smart enough to fall back into their formation and followed suit, throwing one magic attack after another at the monster.

Vannessa landed on her feet clumsily and used her arms to support herself from falling flat on her face. She was breathing hard from the exertion.

_Damn it…_

This was going to be more troublesome than she thought. Just before she could regain her bearings, the giant monster gave a loud snarl and took flight, conjuring biting gusts of wind. "Gabby!" the Dragon Slayer yelled over the pandemonium, hoping that her voice carried over to the said mage. "It's weakness! What is it?"

Gabby recovered just enough and pulled herself to her feet after landing onto the ground with her left leg under her to cushion her fall; her ankle was sprained and her movements were limited now. She swallowed her pain and screamed one word. "Reflection!"

_Reflection, huh…?_

Almost immediately, Vannessa scanned her surroundings.

_Perhaps, it is wise to make use of the terrain against it…?_

For that, she knew that she needed her wings and right now, there was no way she could summon them without her powers. What was she supposed to do now? Where was Laxus when she needed him? Her eyes widened when she realized something; it just goes to prove that indeed she was dependent on Micaiah's magic. The air was thick with the ever familiar emotion that she had forgotten. Dragon Slayers, even ones that had gone rogue could regenerate themselves using the focal element that made up their being. Vannessa smirked inwardly at herself; had she really changed herself for the better? It really has been awhile…her expression molded itself into one of feral intoxication, her lips in a frozen snarl as she relished herself in fear, absorbing it into herself. She could feel herself getting energized from the thickness of the emotion emanating from not only the townspeople but from the other mages as well. Her once human eyes narrowed themselves into slits and she shifted her gaze to the cockatrice.

"Demon Wings of Horror…" she hissed as the pair of black raven wings burst out from between her shoulder blades. With a leap, she took off into the skies in hot pursuit of the flying beast.


	89. Chapter 88: The Devil's Spawn

Chapter 88: The Devil's Spawn

_**Summary: **__In the previous chapter, Vannessa, Micaiah and the rest of the gang reached Chestervania Reservoir Town, only to find it still being under an enchantment by the remaining beast, the Cockatrice. _

_This is going to be a walk in park…!_

The Dragon Slayer licked her lips, keeping her eyes focused on her prey before her as she gained distance, closing the gap between them. From the skies, there was not a water body in sight for her to make use of to force the beast to look at its own reflection on its surface. As if sensing her intent, Micaiah shifted from her _Gespenst_ form to that of the _Teufel Stab_. Clutching the smooth wood, their magic fused.

"Fallen Phase Transformation: Demon Wings of Horror," the Dragon Slayer hissed out as the black magic swooped over her shoulder blades and ankles, leaving behind sizeable pairs of wings at her disposal. She used them to their fullest potential and skyrocketed herself past the flying beast and halted a distance away from it. Her eyes turned from their usual inky sinister color to that of polished silver with slit irises; her lips curled back in a feral snarl.

The startled cockatrice managed to recover from its initial shock, at seeing Vannessa and prepared to launch itself towards her, claws outstretched with the murderous intent of tearing the Dark Dragon Slayer apart. However, the Slayer had anticipated the attack and evaded it easily. The beast itself appeared to have another plan of its own; without even missing a beat, it swung its long tail at the girl.

Vannessa somersaulted in the air but was not fast enough to dodge the last blow; the spike on the tip of its tail grazed her right cheek and left arm, drawing a long red line of blood. She made a rude noise but kept her eyes on the beast. Apparently, the beast was not done with her yet, at least not by a long shot. "Fallen Phase Transformation: Black Dragon Roar!" The fierce blast of dark magic that burst from her mouth shot out and headed straight for the cockatrice. In a fleeting moment, the beast disappeared just as the dark magic made contact with it and exploded, unleashing plumes of smoke.

"Damn it!" Vannessa cursed under her breath before her eyes widened when wind-like but dense slashes sliced at her right arm, her legs and her stomach. She flipped herself again just as something whizzed past.

_It can use Kamaitachi_ _too…!_

A shadow obscuring her view caused Vannessa to look up; a gasp escaped her throat. She did not have time to react before the spiked tail came into contact with her body and slammed her back down to the ground below. The Dragon Slayer landed painfully onto her back and the force of it caused her to cough up blood. At the very last moment, she had felt Micaiah forcefully extracting herself from her body to provide some protection from the impact before there was any damage done to her spine. "T-Thank you, Micaiah…" the Slayer smiled slightly as she forced herself to sit up. She wiped the trail of blood from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I didn't know it could use _Kamaitachi_!" Micaiah voiced out Vannessa's thoughts.

"Yeah and neither did I, "Vannessa said with a bitter smile.

"That's its distinctive attack that sets it apart from the Basilisk!" there came Gabby's voice from the near distance as the five mages, including her came running up to them.

Vannessa could almost roll her eyes at the girl. "And now she tells me," the Dark Dragon Slayer muttered under her breath, sarcastically as she got to her feet and dusted at her already soiled dress. The sudden extraction of Micaiah's magic from her body had caused her eyes to switch its colors back to purple but they changed again to black almost instantaneously as she drew in more of the fear which was still profuse in the town's atmosphere that lay over it like a thick blanket; it restored her to full strength and her body was ready to play host to Micaiah's powers once again.

She shifted her eyes to the flying beast hovering above her, just as her wings materialized from her dark magic. "It's time for another rematch Big Bird; but this time, you're goin' down birdie…" she snarled as she took off into the skies. Apparently, the beast had sensed her approach and was ready for another round of _Kamaitachi_ as it disappeared from view. "Fallen Phase Transformation: Fallen Rings of Asmoday!" With the Fallen Phase Transformation, her Dragon Slayer powers were on another whole new level and her magic-tracing skills were second to none; she found the invisible beast easily and managed to sidestep all of its dense wind-slash attacks. She zeroed in on the cockatrice and invoked upon her magic for the final attack. "Fallen Phase Transformation: Black Whips of Doom!" She flicked her wrists and the whips which felt extremely light in her hands, shot forward with lightning speed towards it. One wound itself around its neck while the other wrapped itself around its body, preventing further movement. With another twist of her wrist, the impact multiplied itself within the distance between the Dragon Slayer and the cockatrice and almost immediately, she broke its neck. Just as the whips withdrew themselves from the now dead creature, the lifeless body plummeted, without support towards the ground and landed with a loud and sickening sound.

A weary Dragon Slayer landed onto the ground a moment later and collapsed onto the ground, her knees finally giving way under her weight as her body finally succumbed the injuries that she obtained during the fight; the battle was won at last for Chestervania Reservoir Town. Her eyelids drooped as her body screamed at her for rest; just before she gave in to sleep, the girl smiled as she made sure the final remnants of the enchantment died away. It meant that the town was back to normal once again; it was free from the beasts' petrification.

Vannessa woke up with a start and blinked her eyes rapidly as they got used to the harsh sunlight that was streaming in through a window near to the bed she was lying on. Almost immediately, Micaiah was on her feet and by her wielder's side. "M-M-Micaiah…" she whispered, her voice hoarse due to lack of use. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Two days straight," the wolf answered promptly.

The Dragon Slayer eyes widened in disbelief in response; she stared wordlessly at Micaiah. Her friend nuzzled a small money bag that nestled against a glass of water on the bedside table. "Your payment from the mayor of the town who dropped by earlier to pay you a visit…Gabby, Elijah and the others did received their shares but they gave them to you in return for saving their lives, " she explained. "They left after the mayor took his leave."

Still, there was no word from her wielder. The wolf looked at her and sighed heavily. She lifted one paw and placed it comfortingly over Vannessa's hand. Polished blue eyes met with Vannessa's blank purple ones for a fleeting moment before the girl forced herself to look away. The pink-haired mage looked down. "There's only less than two days left, Micaiah…" she finally spoke up.

"I know, my dear…but at least, you're back to full strength now, with your body rested and healed those superficial wounds," the wolf replied in a softer voice._ The fight can take place on fair grounds…_

Of course, Micaiah did not voice out her thought but she knew that Vannessa knew and was referring to that. The battle was only just barely less than a day away if they discounted the fact that it took approximately a day for them to get from Chestervania Reservoir Town back to Magnolia Town.


	90. Chapter 89: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 89: The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Hello guys, I managed to write this chapter before my next semester starts. Hope you like the story so far! Please review as well too so I know what you guys are thinking! =)**

_The _final night of the long-drawn out battle of the escape of the rogue fugitive for liberty and from her destiny arrived, bringing with it the zenith of the full moon, long after the waxing and waning process.

_Only 15 minutes to go till midnight…_

Vannessa took a deep breath and exhaled loudly as she stared at the mirror above the bathroom sink before her. Her reflection's usual white dress was already replaced by the transformation by the amalgamation of Micaiah's and her magic to its signature black long-sleeved blouse, a blood-red tie that hung around her neck in a haphazard manner with a short pleated grey skirt and a dark brown belt that lay suspended around her waist, holding her twin swords. A tan-colored short overcoat and black heeled boots completed the rest of her outfit. The purple orbs stared determinedly back at the Dragon Slayer. Strangely, the young Slayer felt calm and her heart reflected it through its steady rhythmic beating.

"You've prepared well for this night, Vannessa…" Micaiah's voice floated through her ears. "You'll obtain all that you desire…the freedom from your past."

A tiny smile played on her cherry lips, at her best friend's assurance before it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "I will be the one to emerge with victory in my hands…" she whispered quietly.

With a final glance at her reflection, the Slayer turned away from the mirror and left the bathroom with a soft click of the door behind her. She looked around her room for the last time and strode purposefully towards the open window. Her fingers grasped the sides of the window as she hoisted herself up onto the sill. "It's time…" she declared, still in that same quiet but unwavering voice. In response, a black aura circulated around the Dragon Slayer as she invoked upon her magic. "Fallen Phase Transformation: Demon Wings of Horror."

With a small breeze-like motion, the Slayer leapt from her room window and took off into the embrace of the night skies, heading straight for the location of the imminent battle. She hovered in the sky for a moment before she landed gracefully on the ground just a distance away from the entrance of Magnolia Town.

_Any time now…_

Somewhere inside, a clock tower's bell echoed its ring throughout the entire town signaling that midnight had finally came. The Slayer's body tensed as she scanned her surroundings with vigilance; she did not want to be caught unaware by the enemy. "They're here," Micaiah informed her.

Vannessa smirked as she looked up at the skies, her purple eyes changing to the menacing color devoid of emotions. Micaiah was right after all; _they _appeared all too soon, bringing with them snarling Wyverns which clouded the dark skies and blocked out the moonlight. The Slayer allowed her magic-infused wings to arch themselves from her shoulder blades and her ankles. "Let the games begin…" she hissed under her breath as she fixed her gaze solely on Ultear Milkovich who leapt from a Wyvern and landed onto the ground, keeping a respectable distance between the two of them. She was followed by six other figures that similarly vaulted from their respective Wyverns and landed just a few feet behind her.

Ultear's brown eyes scanned the area behind the girl and her lips immediately curled into a smirk. "I have to admit that you are full of yourself, aren't you Vannessa?" she questioned her sarcastically, her voice cold.

"Shut it, Ultear!" Vannessa snarled, her face taut with resentment. "I am more than enough to take on all of you together so you better leave my friends alone!"

One of the figures stepped forward and tugged back his hood from his head, revealing his face; it was none other than Narumi Valentine. His characteristic sneer was plastered on his lips as he stared at the rogue Dragon Slayer. "So we meet again, darling…" he spoke up with a shrewd smile. In response, the girl rewarded him with a dirty look that was filled with such fury and repugnance. He whistled and placed his hands up in surrender. "Whoa there, feisty are we?"

Vannessa ignored his comment and turned her attention back to Ultear. Keeping her gaze fixed on the attractive ice mage, she unsheathed her swords from their protective covers and tightened her grip on them.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk!" Narumi wagged a finger in her direction as he sauntered forward, closing the gap between them slightly. "Where are you looking at sweetheart? Your opponent is right here." As if to emphasize his point, he gestured imposingly at himself.

An irritated look crossed Ultear's face as she glared at the back of Narumi's face, clearly displeased at being interrupted. With an easy flick of her wrist, the other remaining figures leapt from their positions and moved ahead towards Magnolia Town. Vannessa, clearly caught by surprise abandoned her position, turned and ran towards the entrance of her beloved town. She stood her ground, glaring at the seven intruders. "No one gets past this point!" she growled quietly.

Ultear raised an eyebrow and stared at the girl in disbelief. "You can't be serious now, can you?" As if on cue, the hovering Wyverns above roared and began to fly towards the town.

"No, they don't!" the Fairy Tail mage yelled as her dark magic surrounded her and manifested into a thick aura which blanketed her entire being. She had activated all sixty-five but dormant Magically Charged lacrimas. They rose up high into the air from their respective burial locations, forming a protective barrier around Magnolia. Vannessa smirked when the flying monsters stopped in their tracks, unable to get to the town.

"Magically Charged Lacrimas, huh?" Narumi spoke up as he stared at the other Dark Dragon Slayer with newfound interest. "You never fail to surprise me, Vannessa."

The girl in question did not bother replying but kept her gaze fixed on Ultear, trying to gauge what the ice mage would do next to counter her protective barrier. With another flick of her wrist, the Wyverns continued forward and assembled themselves before the lacrimas. One by one, these dragon-like beasts coordinated their attacks against the suspended glass spheres. In response, the same amount of damage caused by their attacks was reflected back at the Wyverns. However, Vannessa's eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed into slits when she caught sight of a crack in the barricade, signaling that the Wyverns' attacks on the lacrimas were doing considerable amount of damage.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" the twenty-year-old shrieked and leapt up into the air, heading straight for the nearest lacrima. Her swords were drawn out to attack the Wyverns. "Fallen Phase Transformation: Dance of Hell."

Meanwhile, down below Narumi had stepped forward with a lustful look in his eyes as they focused themselves on Vannessa. Indeed, the girl had grown stronger since he had last seen her and he wanted very much to test her strength, right now. However, Ultear blocked him with an outstretched arm. "Wait!" the woman ordered.

Narumi shot an irritated look at Ultear and made a rude noise. "Now what, are _you _are keeping _me_ from _my_ prey?" he demanded impatiently.

"Relax Narumi…" a soft but impassive voice spoke up. He reached up and pulled back his own hood to reveal a rather young boyish face with soft waves of reddish-brown hair falling delicately over a pair of light olive-colored eyes.

The Dragon Slayer whirled to face him, a scowl evident on his face. "Can it, Marionette Dancer: Moonsworth!" he hissed. However, the other mage deflected the Slayer's hostility with a pleasant smile. "Ashwynn please," the young mage reminded him yet again. Narumi glared at him before he turned his back to him, without another word.

"All we have to do is just observe the girl for a moment and take her down in a single shot before heading for the big fish," Soul Strangler, Flavius Salazar pointed out in a bored voice as he too revealed his own face from his own hood; a handsome man with thick silver hair and aquamarine eyes.

"But I don't like waiting for a long time," a high-pitched voice declared snootily before pulling back its own hood, letting loose a thick, long wave of silver hair and revealing a pair of piercing bottle green eyes on the face of a young girl.

"It won't be for much longer now," Fire Drifter, Gabriel Faust replied patiently, smiling down at the young Dreamwalker known as Nyia Delight.

The last figure gave a loud sigh and shook out flowing locks of red-tinged hair belonging to yet another girl. Her curious brown eyes were fixed on the Dragon Slayer who was busy trying to protect Magnolia from the Wyverns. _Why is she protecting the town with everything she's got…?_

"She isn't even born here, so why protect it…?" Misty Rasputin, also known as the Siren, trailed off silently.

With a curt dismissal wave of Ultear's hand, all of them kept silent. "Let's go!"

**PS: Laxus's eyes are orange in the manga but based on a website where I get information from, Laxus's eyes in the anime are blue/grey eyes so in this story, I decided to go with grey =) Hope this helps! **


	91. Chapter 90: Together Again

Chapter 90: Together Again

Vannessa dodged yet another blow from one of the Wyverns…fifteen…twenty…twenty-nine; the numbers kept increasing and she had lost count of the number of these winged reptilians that she had slain. Her black eyes were frenzied as she continued attacking them to prevent them from going any further. Her swords sliced through the soft flesh of the Wyvern's throat before her but it was not a clean cut before her eyes flashed to her sides. She made a rude noise under her breath as she paused in mid-strike and pushed herself upwards. Her evasive movement saved her by a hair's breadth just as two waves of intensely condensed magic came at her from either sides and collided with each other sending out sparks of magic remnants, dust and smoke. The impact of it sent her flying off-course, tumbling like a leaf through the air.

_Shimatta…! _

Her eyes widened when she realized that she could not move her body, her arms and legs stretched themselves out against her will and her wings were forced to fold themselves. Without them, her body hurtled down to the ground uselessly like a rag doll.

_This is…!_

Her guess was spot-on when the magic-user himself appeared over her rapidly falling body. His olive eyes studied hers as he peer closely at her face which was now contorted into unadulterated animosity and fury. Her eyes conveyed its message as she bared her canines which had transformed themselves into fangs over the course of the battle at him. "You bastard! Release me!"

His eyes widened and he shrank back slightly from the intensity of her emotions. However, it was not enough for him to back down. Ashwynn leaned forwards again and tapped his lip with one finger, a thoughtful look on his face. "Now I can see why Narumi has such passionate feelings for you." He reached out with the same finger for her face and trailed her lips. The Dragon Slayer snarled and bit down, hard on his finger. He hissed out in pain, slapping the girl's cheek violently but it was enough distraction for his attention on her to waver. Vannessa broke out of his spell and stretched her wings out, taking flight. In an instant, she had already put distance between them.

Without missing a beat, the Dragon Slayer reacted quickly and dodged the multitude of fireballs that were being shot in her direction. "Tch!"

The Fairy Tail mage recognized that her speed was not enough to counter the velocity of the fire magic being propelled at her as the fire from one of the fireballs singed her hair slightly. _Damn it…!_

She pulled back, hovering slightly beyond the range of the fire-user. Her eyes frantically roved over the scene before her, trying to single out the hidden opponent. She snarled her rage. "Get out here you coward!"

Before she could react, a blast of dark magic stream came out of nowhere and collided with her, throwing her off-balance. _That_ _Valentine…!_

"Get out here, you bastards!" she growled, adopting a fighting stance. Her eyes widened and they flashed over to her left side, a split second before she pushed herself out of the way. A unknown condensed stream of magic zoomed past, below her feet.

_Shit…! There're too many of them...! I can't dodge them fast enough…! _

Her mouth stubbornly refused to call out that one name which her heart had been longing and screaming out for.

_Where is he…?! Why doesn't he come…?!_

With a cry of wrath, she flew towards the ground skillfully dodging past the magic attacks that were thrown her way. It was her last shot to end all of this.

"_Underneath where the eternal moon shines, there will only be the one amongst the damned. A soul to which no other shall ever hope to dominate, I call upon the darkest of the darkness_: Dark Ageis!"

A thick black shadow of condensed magic shot out of her body and was soon followed suit by identical others. Her magic perimeter had extended over the course of the battle as her attack rocketed brilliantly across the ground and sky and struck their opponents. Many Wyverns were instantly killed by that attack and they fell to the ground like rain drops. The Dragon Slayer was gasping for air by now and she could hardly flap her wings anymore. She drifted to the ground and collapsed to the ground onto her knees. Her forehead was dotted with sweat from overexertion and her hands were trembling badly. A gasp caught in her throat as her eyes widened in shock when out of the smoke, all seven mages revealed their presences to her, all unharmed by her last attack.

_I need more power, Micaiah…_

Her vision was fading in and out and bile rose in her throat.

_Onegai…Laxus, tasukette…!_

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she felt herself fall forward only to be caught by someone else. This person was familiar and weakly, she opened her eyes to find Laxus holding her in his arms. "L-Laxus…" she breathed out. She wanted so much to reach out and touch his face but she was too weak to do so. His face was contorted into anger as he glared murderously at them. "Take one step forward to this city and I will make sure you bastards get your faces creamed!" he snarled icily.

Ultear stepped forward and placed her hand onto her hip. She jabbed a finger in his direction. "Your opponent is me, Laxus Dreyar," she smiled flirtatiously, motioning him to come towards her. "Vannessa Scott's opponent has always been Narumi Valentine." As if on cue, the other Dark Dragon Slayer stepped forward, his eyes fixed on Vannessa's limp frame. The lightning mage cradled her protectively against his chest and glared murderously down his nose at him.

"Don't play dirty, Valentine!" Laxus snarled.

Before Narumi could respond, the girl trembled slightly in his arms before her transformation fell away to reveal a normal pink-haired delicate face, touched by vulnerability and her best friend, Micaiah appeared beside them. The white wolf's fur bristled and she bared her fangs at her enemy. "I won't let anyone touch her!" Micaiah growled.

Without even breaking eye contact, Laxus gently eased the Dragon Slayer onto Micaiah's broad back. "Get her away from here…" he whispered gruffly in a voice filled with intense emotion. "Micaiah…I am counting on you!"

The wolf did not need to be told twice by him; she nodded imperceptibly before she disappeared from view.

"Do you honestly _think_ that she can escape from me?" Narumi scoffed as he folded his arms across his chest, looking unruffled despite the fact that his prey had disappeared from his sight. "This time, no matter where she is…I'll find her and hunt her down."

"And pray tell us, how are you going to be fighting against all seven of us?" Ultear spoke up with a snap of her fingers. Taking that as a cue, the other five mages assembled themselves behind her and Narumi.

Laxus made a rude noise; he refused to admit that the woman had a point. He could sense that their individual magic far surpassed that of an S-class mage. He was going to have a difficult time fighting them on his own. At that moment in time, roars of the Wyverns could be heard punctuating the night air with their high-pitched voices. Then one by one, all of them started to fall to the ground, dead.

"What the…" Narumi's sentence trailed off when he saw something that made his eyes widen.

"I will tell you how," a voice filled with confidence sneered. "By the time this battle ends, I can guarantee that you will be praying for your own life to be spared. No one gets away with hurting our _nakama_…" And, out of the darkness the Fairy Tail gang emerged, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Juvia. The Fire Dragon Slayer cracked his knuckles and glared at their enemy. "So you guys were the ones who made Vannessa's life a living hell, huh?" he demanded, his expression darkening with anger.

"When we are through with you, you'll be wishing that you weren't born!" Erza murmured disdainfully.

"Vannessa's our friend and I won't forgive you for hurting her!" Lucy yelled out as she unhooked her whip.

"She was giving everything she had to protect the town and you dare mock her," Juvia responded, her face contorting into disgust.

"Seven mages and Wyverns against one is just a disgusting ratio!" Gray snarled as he crouched into a fighting stance.

The lightning mage smirked and turned back to their adversaries. "There…you have your answer Ultear," he answered scornfully. "I think this time, you really made a ghastly mistake…messing with one of us means messing with the whole guild…_IKUZO MINNA_!"


	92. Chapter 91: The Beginning of the End II

Chapter 91: The Beginning of the End II

Through the haze of white fog-like substance hanging over her flaccid body, Vannessa felt familiar touches on her face; there were soft and light ones mixed in with downy ones as well as rough ones which she had sought out for so long. The rough touches belonged to a certain someone that was the last person she laid eyes on before she fell unconscious due the large drain of magic, largely caused by the charging and activation of all sixty-five lacrimas in one go.

"You've got to get up, Vannessa and end this battle with your own two hands. Isn't that your desire for freedom?" Micaiah's voice floated through her subconscious mind. The Dragon Slayer's fingers twitched slightly with the attempt of her trying to regain conscious.

"M-Mi…Micaiah…?"

Her eyelids fluttered slightly as she blinked her eyes open. She struggled to lift herself up using her arms and her eyes widened at the scene before her. Micaiah was standing a few feet in front with her back to her against Narumi Valentine. It was apparent that the wolf was injured severely, she had a limp and there were hideous bruises darkening all over her body. Dark anger coursed through her as she witnessed her friend being flung aside violently by the impact of Narumi's magic. "That bastard!" she hissed as her purple eyes became an inky black and her lips were pulled back into a feral snarl. A dark magic aura surrounded her as she stood up shakily. "NARUMI!" she screamed out his name as if it tasted vile.

Both of them stopped and turned to stare at the Dragon Slayer. "Vannessa…" her name escaped from Micaiah's throat in a fragile but relieved whisper. Narumi however regained his composure more quickly than the wolf. A lazy smirk spread across his lips as he placed his hands in his pockets, leaning backwards. "I see you're _finally _awake now, _Vannessa_," he responded with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. The other Dragon Slayer chose to ignore him and glanced meaningfully at her best friend. Micaiah took this as her cue to transform herself into the staff and merged herself with the girl.

Once the transformation was complete, the Dark Dragon Slayer opened her eyes and cut her dark eyes towards Narumi in a glare. "You did quite a number to my friend huh, didn't you?" Vannessa growled quietly that betrayed the dark hatred behind it. "She did you no harm – "

"Oya, but she did…by joining up with you," Narumi intercepted as his own dark eyes matched her gaze evenly while his pupils constricted into cat-like slits.

"You'll pay for what you did to her…and all of my friends!" the girl snarled before launching herself at him, her twin swords at the ready.

* * *

Laxus made a rude noise and stepped backwards from his initial position where he had landed, trying to dodge Ultear's attack. The ice mage smirked at him and advanced closer, her curled hands cradling blue magic, at the ready. "What's wrong Laxus?" she taunted. "You aren't going to win by dodging alone."

"Tsk! That's why I hate women!" he muttered under his breath, his eyes never leaving Ultear's hands. "They _always _make my life miserable."

_Well…with the exception of Vannessa of course…_

Another voice whispered in his head.

In response to that, neither did he disagree nor agreed. "Well, since we have established the fact that I am going to lose this battle unless I do fight seriously, then let's do it your way, Ultear!" he snarled, letting his own magic loose. Lightning magic scorched the ground surrounding him as if to emphasize his point. Ultear smiled and motioned towards him with a finger. "Then come at me, tiger."

He took this as a cue to launch his first attack at her. "You messed with the wrong people…my people, Ultear."

"Yeah, you made your point clear the first time round," Ultear responded mockingly. "And I am sure to prove you wrong."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, this statement is getting old…that's what they all say all the time…before they lose that is," the lightning mage countered before he unleashed his own magic at her.

* * *

Ashwynn Moonsworth studied his adversary that was standing intimidatingly across from him. It was always like him to study his opponents first before he did battle with them. A beautiful red-haired mage was glaring at him and if looks could kill, he would probably be overkill and the battle would have been concluded in five seconds flat. "_Boku wa _Ashwynn Moonsworth…_doka_ _oshiete kurae namae wo, o kirei no hime-sama." _(My name is Ashwynn Moonsworth…would you please tell me your name, oh beautiful princess?)

He smirked inwardly when he realized that his flattery did get him somewhere. _That stupid bitch…!_

Erza blushed at his flattery and placed both hands on her cheeks. "_Ya-da , _do I really look like a beautiful princess?" she giggled. "My name is Erza Scarlet."

There was a saying that puppeteers were able to mask their emotions and indeed he did. However, the mage could hardly hold his contempt towards her in as he felt a sneer snaking its way across his lips. The woman's guard was down and now it was his time to strike. His green eyes glinted cunningly. He could exert his control over her will. "Mummy Control," he hissed under his breath and silver magic wisps began to intertwine themselves with his fingers. Besides, easily forcing the submission of his opponent's will under his complete control, there were certain downsides of this magic attack. For starters, he had to touch his opponent. Next, he had to make sure that _she _stays within the circumference of the area that was within reach of his magic, exactly 15 feet. If two of these conditions were not fulfilled, the effect would be null. Clearly long-range attacks would put him at a disadvantage but of course, he had a few aces up his sleeve to counter that weakness. His eyes narrowed as they focused on Erza. "Let the puppet show begin…"

* * *

"The stage is set for you and your guild's destruction!" Flavius Salazar spread his arms open wide as a thick orange magic aura encased his figure. Natsu glared at the older man before him, his hands balling themselves into fists. His lips were curled into a snarl and his eyes were blazing. "I think it's meant for _you _and _them_ though," Natsu spoke up in a low and dangerous voice. "This is Fairy Tail that we are talking about; none of us will die so easily…"

"_Doka na_…" the silver-haired man sneered. "My name is Flavius Salazar…also known as Soul Strangler."

"Natsu…Natsu Dragneel," was all Natsu said in response, his eyes narrowing.

"You are really unlucky to be facing off with me, Natsu…" he went on. "I don't fancy children as my enemies but such is the circumstances that it leaves me with no choice but to kill you."

The younger mage prepared to launch an attack at Flavius. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" he yelled out as his fire dragon magic blazed underneath his feet, propelling him forward towards Flavius.

Natsu's eyes widened as realization hit him and as the distance between him and the enemy closed. The man was simply standing there calmly, with his hands in the pockets of his long overcoat which was hanging loose over his naked but muscular frame.

_Why isn't he moving out of the way nor doing something to counter my attack…?!_

The Dragon Slayer was but a distance away did Flavius made his move. With one swift movement, he raised his left hand out from his pocket and deflected the power behind Natsu's kick with his arm. The impact created made the hem of his overcoat flutter behind him. His light blue eyes languidly slid over to Natsu's. "_Oya_, I didn't know you were a Dragon Slayer…" he pointed out.

The Dragon Slayer did not even have time to process his words before he was flung backwards by an unknown force. Flavius brushed at his sleeve before turning to Natsu, a sneer evident on his attractive face. "That makes my job all the more simple…you are born under an unlucky star, indeed," he added as he advanced towards the Dragon Slayer.

"What just happened?" Natsu spoke up blankly as he pushed himself up from the ground, his hand on his head. He looked up at the towering mage above him.

"It seems that I didn't make my introductions clear…I am the Slayer of Dragon Slayers, in other words the _Dragon _Soul Strangler."

* * *

The blonde mage was breathing hard as she wiped at her chin that sported a fast-forming bruise, her eyes never leaving the girl that stood before her. She pushed herself up and maintained a fighting stance; she needed to be ready at all cost. The auburn-haired beauty was serious indeed when she told Lucy not to underestimate her just because she was a music magician. The girl had underestimated the younger mage, what with her small almost fragile frame which was almost drowning in the cloak that encased her bony frame; her brown eyes could have easily been mistaken for friendliness and warmth. Lucy's hand moved to the belt that was hanging around her hips as she swiftly unhooked her ring of keys. By now, her whip's location was unknown due to Misty's magic and thus resulting in it being thrown out of her hand.

Misty's eyes followed Lucy's movement carefully and she smirked. "I was right in choosing you as my opponent!" she said triumphantly. "Let your requiem start playing now."

Lucy stared at her in disbelief. _What did she mean by that…?_

She felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand as her body tensed. Her instincts were screaming danger and urging intensely at her body to turn and run. Something was wrong here. Lucy studied the girl carefully and her eyes narrowed when Misty pulled out a flute from within the folds of her cloak.

_What the hell is she going to do with that…?_

The young mage smirked when she saw Lucy's confused expression. "Your confusion is going to cost you …your life."

"What did you mean by your being right in choosing me as your opponent?" Lucy spoke up finally, her grip tightening on her key ring.

Misty jerked her head in the direction of Lucy's key ring. "That." The young mage sighed impatiently when she caught sight of Lucy's mystified expression. "Your celestial spirits won't be able to go against my music." A sneer crept across her lips when the understanding that had dawned on Lucy's face now was replaced by panic.

* * *

Gray studied his adversary with a guarded expression on his face, his blue eyes sharp. His expression remained neutral, giving nothing away even as the other man continued sizing him up from the other side.

He folded his arms across his chest and allowed a sneer to snake its way across his lip when he realized that the magic the other one possessed was but the contrary and it placed him at a definite advantage.

_Well if that ice mage isn't gonna make the first move then I might as well act first…_

His eyes never the ice mage as he made his move and sent an attack of greatly condensed magic in the Fairy Tail mage's direction.

"Ice Make: Shield" Gray cried out in an attempt to counter his attack with his own and managed to save himself by less than a hair's breadth.

The sneer plastered on his face did not disappear as he released another barrage of attacks at the young mage.

"Tch!" Grey made a rude noise as he kept up his dodges but he knew, by now that the other mage was not simply playing around with him; he meant business.

His eyes narrowed finally when realization finally dawned on him. "_Oya_, there I go again, I forgot to introduce myself…" He smirked when he saw that the other mage was panting. "You are much weaker than I thought."

"W-W-Who are you?" Gray demanded.

His derogating smile widened even further. "Name's Gabriel Faust," he answered simply. "And how should I go about addressing you, young man?"

"Gray Fullbuster," came the younger ice mage reply.

"Well Gray Fullbuster, I would like to point something out to you before we begin this…ice against fire is not really a good match up," he continued in that same snobby voice of his. "Let us conclude this match once and for all because my delightful _baby_ needs me."

* * *

Nyia Delight folded her arms across her chest and stuck her nose up in the air, expressing her extreme annoyance at the blue-haired Fairy Tail mage standing before her. "This is really getting tedious," she complained snootily. She looked at the water mage and tilted her head to the side as she surveyed the older female mage with blank green eyes. "How much longer are you intending to size me up?" she continued. "I am so much more powerful than I look, you know."

Juvia said nothing but continued studying her opponent; she was completely on a different level as compared to the other mages that she had faced before.

_I need to figure out what kind of magic she possesses first before I even do anything…_

Nyia smirked as she flicked her white hair behind her. "I'll bet that you are thinking about what kind of magic I have right?"

Juvia's eyes widened and that gave her expression of surprise away. Nyia smiled slyly. "You can just ask me, you know…my magic is that of dreams. I am…not that pleased to meet your acquaintance but I go by the name of Nyia Delight, the mage who walks in dreams…the Dreamwalker."

"I am Juvia Lockser," Juvia introduced herself, careful not to give herself away any more than she needed to since her opponent was one that did not let anything no matter how insignificant pass her by. She knew that she and the rest of the Fairy Tail gang were in for a long night

* * *

PS: Helloooo _minna_! Thanks for reading and following through painstakingly thus far. The following chapters onwards will be slow as you all know because I need time to come up with nice fighting scenes for you guys to enjoy! But really, I appreciate your encouragement and will continue to bring more action and ROMANCE (GOD! I keep forgetting that part)...ugh..just kill me will you?! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well. =)


End file.
